Tales of Symphonia: Tethe'alla Journey
by KittyKatEmo
Summary: We knew the story of Colette being the Chosen and trying to save Sylvarant. But what if Tethe'alla's Chosen did the journey instead? Chapter 68: Martel II
1. Chapter 1

**MS: Welcome to another one of my stories. DeadlyFlower has come to hang out!**

**DF: Alloha!**

**MS: This story is the Tethe'alla side carrying out the Chosen's journey! So we have Sheena as the main character, Zelos is obviously the Chosen, Presea and Regal, and Kratos joins aswell. **

**DF: Interesting. Very interesting. **

**MS: Why thank you! Anyway, time to begin! Chapter 1: Sheena's dreaded nightmare has come true: traveling with Zelos!**

I can't believe Meltokio called Mizuho for it's emergancy! Couldn't they have asked someone else? Use Papal Knights at least?! I really hope I don't run into Zelos...

"Sheenaaaaaa!" Speak of the devil... And I literally mean the devil.

"Yes?"

"What brings you here?"

"I was called up for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

"We could go some place else to-OW!" Idiot...

**Meltokio castle**

"Sheena, glad you could make it. And Zelos is with you." The King thinks it's a good thing?

"Zelos, I trust you know what today is?"

"How can I forget?" I don't know what today is...

"Good. Sheena, today is the day of Prophercy. Zelos is to recieve an oracle from heaven, and we would like you to escort him." Hell. No!!!! Why is this life so cruel to me?!

"Does it have to be me?"

"You're the only person who we could find. The Papal Knights are for the Pope's protection, and I couldn't spare any of my bodyguards." What kind of King doesn't spare his bodyguards for the Chosen? Tethe'alla's King. That's happened for every Chosen until now. And everytime, someone from Mizuho is called to protect the Chosen. It's really annoying and there isn't much anyone can do.

"Argh... Alright."

"Excellent. Now go to the Martel Cathedral. The Pope will give you and Zelos a briefing."

"Yes, your majesty." His Majesty has become ill over these past months. It's strange, because he's usally very healthy. And Zelos and the Pope seem hostile toward each other.

**Martel Cathedral**

"Chosen One, Sheena, welcome. Ah, Presea, wait 2 minutes." Presea? Oh, a young girl has walked in. She must be the one from Ozette who delivers Sacred Wood.

"Yes." There are several Papal Knights here too. No priests though.

"We can't have you beginning your journey. We want Seles instead. I am hereby ordering your immediate execution. All witnessess shall also be eliminated." WHAT?! That means me! And that Presea girl! Even though I dislike Zelos, I can't let him die either! So we'll have to fight back!

"Fight back!" I tell Zelos. He's nodded and drawn his sword. Presea's also fighting back. But we can't possibly handle this on our own. I mean, we're doing okay, but just one more guy would be helpful. Some of these guys shouldn't even be knights! They're rubbish! Even Presea's taking them out! She who laughs last... There are some stronger ones... Such as the ones in gold armour, not standard green... Hm? A man just walked in... Auburn headed, dressed in purple. He's fighting the knights too. Who is he? Now isn't the time to think about that. I have to fight!

Phew... That was close... Now, the auburn guy.

"What happened here?" Why is he asking questions? That's our job!

"The Pope ordered Zelos' execution for no reason! Who are you?"

"Are you the Chosen?" So he's ignored me and talking to Zelos. What a gentleman.

"Yep."

"I see. Are they your protection?" By 'they' he means Presea and me.

"Um, the black-headed hottie is, but the youngster was caught up in our little battle." I hate it when he compliments me. The lines are always so cheesy and perverted.

"Do you really intend to just take the older girl with you?" What's he trying to say?

"Well... Actually, I could ask Presea to come with me. How about it, little one?" Presea's a good fighter. I wouldn't mind her coming.

"Very well."

"That's it?"

"You didn't answer _my _question! Who are you?" Let's hope he answers me this time.

"I am Kratos. A mercenary. If you, Zelos, can pay me, I'll take on the job of protecting you."

"Erm... No offense, but I don't like talking to guys."

"You don't have to talk to me." His face says 'I don't want you to talk to me'.

"Hmm... Well... Sure, what the hell."

"Good."

"Zelos, where are we going?"

"Oh! Well, I have to get my Cruxis Crystal from Seles, then we have to come back here to meet the oracle."

"Transportation required." Presea's right. She's not very talkative. She's more... robotic.

"That's true. We'll have to get an EC." Is he mad?!

"We're not packages!"

"Come on, hunny. Do you know how much it costs to use the boats! It's so much easier to use the EC!"

"We need power from the Summon Spirit Undine to power it so we don't run out of fuel!"

"Then form the pact with her!"

"Undine is in Sylvarant!" And there's the fact that I don't want to try forming pacts again... Not after what happened when I was 9.

"Hmmm... Then let's walk and talk."

"Seles is in the SE Abbey! That'll take days!"

"72 hours walk. Time left today: 15 hours. Day of Prophecy will end." Spoken like a robot...

"She's right. Just pay for the boat." I like Kratos' thinkning.

"Ah geez... Fine, fine! Don't blame me if I can't afford to pay you!" He's from a wealthy family and if he needs money, the King will be more than willing to just give him the money. I suppose all wealthy people are afraid of losing their wealth. We have to go to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge to board a boat. And thus begins the life of torture I'm about to lead. My worst nightmare has come true: Travelling with Zelos 24 hours a day. WHYYYYY?!

**MS: Voila!**

**DF: Very good!**

**MS: Thanks! But if people hate it, fair enough.**

**DF: I hope they don't!**

**MS: Me too. Anyway, I probably won't get to update for 2 weeks since I'll be computerless.**

**DF: Nevermind.**

**MS: NEWS: ToS anime comes out in Japan on June 8th 2007. IT'S ONLY 4 EPISODES!!! IT SHOULD BE LONGER!!!**

**DF: So true...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MS: Back... But very sleepy...**

**DF: Excellent!**

**MS: Is it? Ah well... Chapter 2: Meeting with Seles and the oracle. Zelos gets his EC. Flanoir!!!**

Zelos was able to sweet-talk one of the female workers to give him a discount so we could board the boat to the SE Abbey. But that was ages ago. We're approaching the abbey. I'm not looking forward to seeing Seles again. One time she stalked me. And it was obvious she was. Then she shouted 'stay away from my brother, you witch!' I shudder when I think about what she meant by that. Plus that girl has an attitude problem. I don't know why and it's none of my business. Anyway, we're just about to see her.

"Yo Seles!"

"Big bro- I mean... What?"

"I need my Cruxis Crystal back."

"As you wish. After all today _is_ the Day of Prophecy."

"That's right!"

"Now if that's all, LEAVE!" She seems to hide the fact she cares about Zelos. She makes it obvious she's hiding it.

"Alright, alright. I'm unpopular as usual. Poor me... Let's go guys." With pleasure! It's back to Meltokio!

**Meltokio - Martel Cathedral**

That's weird... An altar appeared from nowhere... I suppose this all to do with the oracle's arrival.

"What's with the Cruxis Crystal anyway?" I ask Zelos.

"They say I was born with it in my hand, so it identifies me as the Chosen."

"Oh..." It would seem freaky to be born with something in your hand. I'm glad I'm not the Chosen.

"Beware." Presea? Hm? There's a bright shining light coming down. Presea thinks it could be dangerous. Which is fine, since it could be... WOAH! It just formed into a man! A man with wings!

"Unidentifiable lifeform. Danger threat: 0." Alright, now I really think Presea's a robot...

"I think it's an angel." Kratos could be right. Wow... this is creepy...

"I am Remiel." Hey! It talks! "I am an angel of judgement. I am here to guide Zelos, son ofthe mana lineage, on his journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." I see...

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." Goddess Martel? That sounds like something from a fairytale. In school, they taught us about the hero, Mithos and that other stuff, but I think it's all weird.

"From this moment, Zelos becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Tethe'alla." We're in the flourishing world. We can already see the Tower of Salvation from the top of the Fooji Mountains. But now that I think about it, it was always a bit cloudy over there. The tower looks much clearer now.

"So now you save the world?" I ask Zelos.

"I guess so!" Good for him!

"Zelos, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." It all sounds so farfetched. But I guess saving the world is a complicated process.

"I accept!"

"Excellent. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"You got it!"

"First head north-east to the Seal of Ice. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes sir." He's leaving. He's gone. Hmm. That was kinda freaky. We have to go to Flanoir to reach the Temple of Ice. It's freezing there. But I can't complain.

"Chosen One, would you like to go now?" Kratos doesn't have to be so formal with Zelos. I call him anything BUT Chosen One.

"Sure, why not? I could check out some cool beautys in Flanoir!" What a suprise...

"Danger to be expected. The Pope may strike again." Even if Presea is a robot, she brings out really good warning in advance.

"She's right. We can't let our guards down."

"Flanoir is on a mountain isn't it? We'll have to sail there again."

"All the more reason to rent an EC!" This guy is obssesed with ECs!

"Why are you so intent on getting an EC?" Kratos asks him. I think that's something we'd all like to know.

"It's more expensive to keep paying to go on boat than re-fueling an EC! And it's so much easier!"

"Ah geez... Fine! We'll go to the Elemental Research Lab for one!" This guy is...STUPID! And annoying. So then, off we go.

**Elemental Research Lab**

"Here you are Sheena."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem. By the way, how is Corrine doing?" Oh... Corrine is a man-made Summon Spirit. People here did all sorts of weird experiments on him. So now Corrine hates them.

"He's fine."

"Good to hear! Good luck with your journey Chosen One."

"Thanks lady!" Zelos doesn't like half-elves. All the scientists here are half-elves. That's his choice. Anyway, time to go to Flanoir. Of all people to be chosen to travel with Zelos, I was chosen. Mizuho know I hate Zelos. Perhaps this is punishment for what I did against Volt. Grandpa still hasn't woken up since then. Tiga has had to fill in. It's not quite the same. I wish I could go back to that day and make everything right. But wishing does nothing. I can't change the past, so I'll have to look at the future. Who knows? Maybe this joureny will do some good for me. Then again, maybe not... Presea's not busy. Maybe I'll talk to her.

"Hey." It doesn't look like she's listening.

"Why did you want to come with us?"

"...I want to go home." That came out of nowhere...

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Ozette." That's pretty close to Mizuho. I suppose we could drop her off after we finish at Flanoir.

"You'll have to wait until we release the seal. Is that okay?" She's nodded. Good. She was dragged into this thanks to the Pope. Me and Kratos are hired to protect Zelos. ANYWAY, we're finally at Flanoir.

Brrrr! I hate it here!

"Alright! Now to see who I can pick up!" Even when he's on a journey to regenerate the world, all he thinks about is women.

"He's always like this, isn't he?" I really hope Kratos isn't the same.

"Yeah. It's why I can't stand him."

"We may have a long journey ahead..." He's not wrong.

"By the way, Presea asked to go home. She lives in Ozette. Is it okay to take her there after we release the seal?"

"Yes." Good for Presea. I wonder how long it is until the Temple of Ice... Maybe Kratos knows.

"Do you know where the Temple of Ice is?"

"No, but I'm sure locals will have some idea." True...

"Let's ask around." Hmm... Who looks like they know? Children usually know everything. Maybe I'll ask that girl there.

"Hi there."

"Hello! Would you like to play?"

"I'm sorry, now isn't a good time."

"All grown-ups are busy, right?" No kidding...

"Right now, I need to find the Temple of Ice. Do you know where it is?"

"East of here. See that traveler there? He's been there. You could ask him!" Handy!

"Thanks a lot! Maybe next time I'm around I'll play with you."

"You mean it?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" I like kids. That's why I can take the time to talk and play with them. Now then, that traveller.

"Excuse me there!" He's talking to me?

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of Celcius' Tear?" Not a clue.

"No. What is it?"

"It's a flower that has the power to freeze anything. But it's a trick flower too. It looks cold, but is actually incredibly hot. It'll burn your hand unless you pick it up with Penguinest Gloves." I see.

"Can I buy Penguinest Gloves here?"

"No, they're made from Penguinest Quills. Monsters called Penguniest drop them when they're defeated. Take them to the old man in the shop that sells a variety of protective charms. He'll make them for you."

"Oh, okay. Celcius' Tear is in the Temple of Ice, yes?"

"That's right. But at the moment, it's crawling with monsters. If you're going there, good luck."

"Thanks for your help!" Good! We can make this quick. I'm freezing...

"Sheena!" Kratos?

"Yep?"

"Found anything? Some woman is stalking me, so I don't want to stay here long." I thought he would get stalked. He's looks in pretty good shape.

"Yeah, that girl there told me the seal is east of here. And a man told me that there's flower called Celcius' Tear that has the power to freeze anything, but it's actually very hot."

"I've heard of that. Penguinest Gloves can pick them up."

"Yeah. But we need Penguinest Quills to make them. An old man in this village can make them."

"This place is full of Penguinest monsters. It should be easy to gather them. Do you know how many?"

"We should get a few, just to be on the safe side."

"True."

"Did Presea go asking aswell?"

"No, she's over there." Presea is really quiet. Maybe she's just shy.

"Zelos is probably chatting up some woman. What should we do?"

"We should probably stay here for the night. It's been a long day after all." Yes it has. I'm really tired. As well as freezing my ass off. Ah well. To the inn!

**Night**

Zelos is still gone, which is expectable. Presea is staring out the window and Kratos is sitting around. Why is he a mercenary? Doesn't he have any family?

"What's your background?" Might as well ask if we're on this journey together.

"What?"

"Why are you a mercenary? You must have a family."

"My parents died a long time ago. That's about it." Doesn't look like that's it.

"Do you like kids?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes they're annoying. Babies and toddlers pull your hair." I know how that feels.

"Do you have any?" He looks... sad. Maybe... I don't know how to describe his face. Sad, yet angry but a hint of happiness in his mind. What kind of description is that?!

"No." Oh. Fair enough.

"What about you?"

"Not much to tell. My parents abandoned me, so I don't know who they are. I grew up in Mizuho because the chief of that village found me by chance in the Gaorracchia Forest."

"I see."

"I must do my job." If Presea really is a robot, she must be programmed to do a job.

"Sorry Presea. We should be finished here by tomorrow. And hopefully we can get Zelos to leave this place and take you to Ozette. Just hang on a little while longer, okay?" She's nodded. Good. Anyway, it's time to sleep. If Zelos isn't back tomorrow morning, we'll have to go look for him.

**MS: Okay, that's enough.**

**DF: You rushed this chapter!**

**MS: I'm sorry! I'm really sleepy!**

**DF: Why did Remiel appear at the Martel Cathedral?**

**MS: Well... He appeared at the Martel Temple in Sylvarant, so I just went with the 'Martel' locations...**

**DF: Oh right.**

**MS: I WILL MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MS: Hello!**

**DF: WHOA!!! You're actually updating this story?!**

**MS: I'm sorry! School is keeping me busy!**

**DF: Ah well...**

**MS: Chapter 3: Zelos is an angel?!... but still a gigolo.**

While Zelos kept himself busy last night, Kratos, Presea and me got the Quills. And we were able to get the gloves made this morning. Zelos should really get his ass over here so we can do this journey...

"Hi hunnies!... And Kratos..." ZELOS?! He's back, at last!

"Finally! Can we go now?"

"Didn't you go without me? Awww, did you miss me?" ARGH!!!

"No, it's just that we need to stick with you because, um, YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' CHOSEN!" Anyone but this guy... Couldn't someone else be the Chosen?

"Hmph. Well then, let's go!" Geez...

**Temple of Ice**

"Hmmm..." Zelos appears to be confused about something...

"What is it Chosen?" Kratos is still being formal with him... I guess he's just being polite...

"There's no Oracle Stone... Usally at a seal, an Oracle Stone should be here, right?" Wow... He's actually pretty smart.

"Those only appear in the declining world."

"In Sylvarant? I'm glad I don't live there!" How did Kratos know about the Oracle Stones?

"Well my hunnies! Shall we go in?" I wish he wouldn't call us that...

Hmmmm... There's something at the entrance of the temple. I'm not sure what it is...

"Maybe it's for the Socerer's Ring! Hmm... Well look at that! It is!" Where did he get that?!

"When did you-?"

"When I was briefed about the journey. It was given to me by one of the priests."

"Oh."

"Usally it shoots fire. But now it shoots ice! Awesome!" He's acting like a kid...

"Let's move on..." I wonder why it was me who was called out... I may have to go back to the Temple of Lightning. At least I don't have to-... Even so, it doesn't change the past. I would love to change it! seriously! And not only that incident... I...

"SHEENA!" WOAH! Zelos? Argh... What does he want?

"Yes?"

"We have the Celcius' Tear!" That's all?

"Fine!" Hmph... This place is pretty easy to go through... There again, it could suddenly get harder. I'm under-estimating the difficulty of this journey so far, but soon enough I'm sure something bad will happen. It's bound to!

Hm? We've come up to a part that's flooded, and it looks like the seal's altar is through the door on the other side.

"Awww! Now what?" Why doesn't Zelos know what to do?

"We swim!" It's simple!

"The water is not deep. It is possible..." It should come up to Presea's waist, if that. So it should be a problem for any of us.

"I REFUSE!" Can't he swim?

"Chosen One, can you swim?" Ripped the words right from my mouth...

"Of course I can! I don't want to get my outfit wet! It _is _my favourite, and I still have hunnies to visit!" Oh lord have mercy...

"Then what do you suggest, you wimp?"

"We freeze it!"

"With what?!"

"No magic would work. Unless it were quite powerful... The Socerer's Ring does not have the sufficient power." Presea's right. None of us have that kind of magic. And I doubt I'd be able form a pact with Celcius...

"What about the Celcius' Tear? It has the power to freeze anything does it not?"

"Yeah! Here goes!" Wow... It really works! That's amazing!

"Well then! Off we go-WOAH! Ow..." He slipped...

"Let's take this slowly..." I'd better help Zelos off the ice floor...

"Thanks hunnie!" Ugh... I should have got Kratos to do it...

"Hurry up..." Presea was quick!

At the other side... And the door is closed...

"How do we open this?!" Has Zelos ever tried using his brain? But these statues may have something to do with it.

"Turn the statues so they face the same way they do in the ice lake." How did Kratos know that?

"I see..." Let's see... Top... Left... Bottom... Right... There!

"Let's go! Whoops... Hehe... It's still slippery..." No, I think he's a klutz... In we go...

Hmmmm... The altar looks... different... Well, different from the one I saw anyway...

"Danger..." Presea? She's right... Something's coming...

"It's coming from the altar!"

"Argh!" Woah... A giant ice wolf... And two smaller ones... This could be tough. Where's Efreet when you need him? Okay, what can we do? Kratos and Zelos can use magic, for some weird reason. Fire is this thing's weakness, so they'll be using Fire Ball. That leaves me and Presea. Presea's gone after one of the smaller ice wolves. So I'll go for the other one. The boys seem to be attacking the larger one anyway.

"I summon thee! Corrine!" I think he'll be helpful in this situation. It's pretty strong. Or maybe I'm just weak... No, I'm not! I have to be strong! I have to do this for Mizuho, as well as this world!

"HAAAAAA!!!" Hehe... I killed it! Now, I'll back up Pres- wait, she's done too! So it's the big guy, huh? He don't stand a chance! Wooooo! We did it!

"Whew... That wasn't so bad!" Zelos is so carefree... At least we broke the seal. Some light blue mana is rising. Celcius has awakened.

"Chosen One, offer your prayers at the altar."

"Sure thing, bub!" I think he needs to be slightly more respectful... These are holy beings after all... Ah, Remiel is descending.

"You have done well, Chosen One."

"Thanks dude!"

"...Idiot..." Presea mumbled to herself.

"Cruxis gives you its blessings. Please accept them." A bright shiny light is flowing down to Zelos.

"Woah!" It hurt hi- WINGS?! Wow... He really is becoming an angel...

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. But it will only be for one night. Bear with it."

"Ummm... Okay. Not like I have a choice." Sounds like he's burdened with it, if you ask me.

"Next head east to the Temple of Lightning and offer your prayers at the altar." Light...ning?... Hmmm...

"Fine... Sheesh..."

"I think we should head for Ozette first. We should take Presea home." Anything to postpone the trip to the Temple of Lightning... Maybe I could stop off at Mizuho...

"Oh, sure." He looks... angry. Not Kratos, Zelos. Something appears to be bothering him. If I don't ask him, he'll be suffering in silence. If I do, he'll hit on me. I've got problems of my own... I don't think I can go back to where Grandpa... Hmph.

"AHHHH!!! SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Perhaps I should explain?... We've come outside and Zelos is in absolute pain...

"What's wrong? Your lips are turning purple..." He's not even playing... He's serious...

"Must be a trial with pain... Comes with being an angel I guess. Heh... ARGH!!!" Gee...

"That's harsh..."

"We'd better not move him. It's better for him to rest here." Good point.

"Current temperature: 0 degrees. Temperature at night: -12 degrees. Probability of death: 58 percent." Presea...

"S-seriously?... We'll need a hell of a fire... And someone to stay up and keep it going."

"I can do that." Kratos might need to sleep.

"Do you want to take shifts?"

"No, I'll be fine. I've done sleepless nights before." Weird...

"O-okay..." He's strange.

**Night**

I guess I should see how Zelos is doing.

"You feeling okay?"

"I've been better... It's just for one night, right?"

"That's what Remiel said. You'll have to hold out until then."

"Thanks Sheena..." If he were always like this, I would actually like him...

"Hurry... To Ozette..."

"Just hang in there kid... We'll be there soon..." Hmmm... He's a good person.

"Hey... Sheena..."

"Yeah?"

"Want me to hug throughout the night to keep you warm?" WHAT?! There's a devious grin on his face.

"No, I'd rather hug the snow."

"Hehehehe..." He's still a gigolo after all...

**Gaorracchia Forest**

This place is creepy, but I'm used to it. Mizuho is also at the end of this forest. I want to stop off there, but I don't feel comfortable taking Kratos and Zelos there.

"Chosen One. I've been waiting for you!" Who the f-?

"Woah!" A... convict?

"If you move, the Chosen dies." He's... deadly serious.

"H-HOLD IT!!!" Presea lept forward and tried to kill him. He's backed off, but he's staring at her like he knows her...

"You're!..."

"NOW!!!" Kratos and Presea attacked while he was shocked. He's out cold.

"We'll speak with him later. He can be our prisoner. And it looks like someone knew we were on our way to Ozette."

"So Papal Knights could be waiting for us at Ozette?"

"It's quite possible." Hmmm... Mizuho it is.

"I'll take you guys to Mizuho."

"Are you sure about that? You might get into trouble!" Zelos is right, but we have to be sure we're in no danger.

"We can send some people out to see if there are Papal Knights. This convict may have been hired by the Pope."

"Sheena's right."

"Who'll carry the big guy?"

"Me." Wow... Kratos is pretty strong.

"Show off..." Jealous...

**MS: Yes, I know it was short, but I do have a life... believe it or not...**

**Amy: HI!!!**

**DF: Where did she come from?**

**MS: My OC from Double Act! Duh!**

**Amy: Can I be your muse?**

**MS: Sure!**

**Amy: Excellent!**

**DF: Oh god...**

**MS: My pen name will be changing to correspond with my YouTube user name.**

**Amy: Yeah! SheenaFujiFilm!**

**MS: Don't ask...**

**DF: Nutter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SheenaFujiFilm: I was previously known as mizuhoshinobi!!!**

**DeadlyFlower: And your scary muse is still around**

**Amy: Why does everyone say I'm scary?!**

**DF: Because you are!**

**SFF: Leave her alone!**

**Amy: Will you start?**

**SFF: Chapter 4: The assassin and the Taciturn girl**

Hmmm... Oorchi...

"Sheena, why have you brought outsiders here?!"

"This is for the Chosen's journey. We think there are assassins after us. Kratos is holding on to one of them."

"I see. Let's go to the chief's house." Chief... We haven't had a proper one for years.

Tiga has been stepping in as Chief since the accident at the Temple of Lightning. It's a shame...

"So then Sheena, please explain what it is you'd like us to do."

"I'd like some of our people to check out the areas around Ozette. We need to make sure there are no assassins after the Chosen's life."

"Awww... Thanks for the love Sheena!"

"Oh shut up!" Idiot...

"Understood. Oorichi, Kuchinawa, Suzuki, go check the area out."

"Yes sir!" Kuchinawa and Oorichi... Is it my fault their parents died?

"Sheena! Where is your next destination?" Eh?

"T-temple of Lightning..."

"This could be troublesome for you. I would like to suggest that you do not go..." Really?

"Hold it there, Tiga. Sheena is under Royal decree to escort me on my journey. She can't decide when to sit out!" Zelos... you twat...

"Would it hurt you to consider Sheena's feelings? She could probably do another job for us while we go to release the seal." What could I possibly do?

"Well...- Hey, our prisoner is waking up!" Huh? So he is...

"?...?!"

"Who are you?! Why did you attack us?"

"Where?..."

"Answer me!" Woah... Kratos can be scary...

"That girl! I want to speak with her!" Presea? Does he know her?

"Presea is no concern of yours."

"That Exsphere! You as well?!" As well?

"What are you talking about?"

"Please hear me out. 16 years ago, a dear friend of mine, who looks like that young girl Presea, was kidnapped and used in the 'Angelus Project'." Hm? Kratos looks shocked.

"G-go on..." Does he know of it?

"I... I do not know what became of my friend, but I am certain that the Exsphere Presea has is all part of the Angelus Project. She's a victim!" Damn... She's not a robot after all... The Exsphere is doing it.

"What will happen to Presea?" Kratos is suddenly worried about her. I'm sure something happened to him. Perhaps he was caught up in this 'Angelus Project'?

"I don't know... But I'm sure it will result in death." H-huh?!

"Not cool! What can we do?" Zelos will always put girls first.

"I'm not sure."

"Dwarves are knowledgeable on Exspheres. Is there one in this area?"

"Yes." Tiga? "A dwarf named Altessa lives on the outskirts of Ozette." Good...

"Let's go then."

"Chosen One, this is a detour in your journey."

"The way I see it, if I let someone die before my eyes, I'm not worthy of being the title 'Chosen'. Let's help this tiny rosebud!" Wow... Never thought he'd say something like that. He's a good person when the time comes.

"Very well."

"By the way... Who are you? Were you hired by the Pope?" I want to know this...

"Yes. I was told my sentence would be lightened if I eliminated the Chosen." I see...

"Didn't have much luck, did ya?" Heh... But I think he's a good person.

"Hurry... to Ozette."

"Vice Chief!" Suzuki?

"No sign of Papal Knights in the Ozette area! Kuchinawa and Oorichi report the same!"

"Well then Sheena, you'd better take care of this young one. Make sure she gets home safely."

"Yes sir!" That's a relief...

**Ozette**

Woah! Presea's run off. She must have been desperate to get home.

"Come on! We follow her!" Okay...

There's a strange man with her.

"Who are they?" He's creepy...

"Porters..."

"Presea, will you come with us? We want to help you!" It helps to ask.

"My job awaits... goodbye." Cold...

"I'm quite pleased Presea has returned." Is he a paedophile? He's gone anyway...

"What do we do? Go to Altessa by ourselves?" In order to fully help Presea, Zelos should know we should see how she's doing.

"We'd better check on Presea first."

She doesn't appear to be doing anything. Perhaps she's checking on the person in the bed?

"Ugh... What is that smell?!" It does smell weird in here... Kratos is going over to the bed.

"..." It can't be good. He looks sorry for Presea.

"I don't think she knows what's happened to the person in this bed... And doesn't look like she'll be following us anywhere. We'd better try and help her as soon as possible..." The person is dead...

"Let's go..." Poor girl...

**Altessa's house**

The girl who's greeting us seems strange... She speaks in a monotone voice. She's gone to call Altessa.

"What do you people want?!" He looks shocked to see Kratos, for some weird reason...

"We've come regarding Presea Combatir," Kratos explains.

"Wh-what?! Leave! I want nothing more to do with that girl! Get out!" Huh?... Altessa must have been involved with this 'Angelus Project'.

"Wait! You hav-"

"GET OUT!!!" Sheesh... We'd better leave after all.

"Tabatha, see them out."

"THE MASTER REGRETS WHAT HE HAS DONE..."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"IT IS NOT IN PRESEA'S BEST INTREST TO HAVE THE KEY CREST REPAIRED."

"So... What can we do?"

"YOU SHOULD PROBABLY SEARCH FOR INHIBITOR ORE." I see...

"Where can we get that?"

"IN-"

"Tabatha! I said get rid of them!" Geez, he's so pushy!

"It's okay, we'll go."

"I WILL ATTEMPT TO PERSUADE HIM." First Presea, now Tabatha. I think she's a robot.

"So... Where do you think we should search?"

"I've worked in the Toize Valley Mine. Inhibitor Ore is mined there. It's on the southen continent near Altamira." Convicts do work like that? Ah well!

"Oh! Good! This'll work out great!" Eh? What's Zelos babbling about now?

"Sheena doesn't want to go to the Temple of Lightning, so she and Regal can head to the Toize Valley Mine while me and Kratos release the seal." Hmm... Not a bad plan! But...

"What do we do with the Inhibitor Ore? I mean... How do we use it to help Presea?"

"You'll need to get a charm carved into it... But only a dwarf posses those skills." How does Kratos know so much?... It's like he's seen it all before.

"Maybe by the time we get back, Tabatha could have persuaded Altessa?..." You're the only person who is persuaded by girl so easily, Zelos.

"It's worth a try. For Presea's sake..." Yes... Regal is right.

"Well then! Off we-"

"STOP!!!" Eh? That was a male's voice. He's on the cliff above Altessa's house.

"Is the Chosen with you?" Who is he?

"W-who wants to know?"

"You will die!" WHAT?! Another assassin? He sure is dressed weird... Not like a Tethe'allan at all.

"Another one of the Pope's minions I suppose." CLANG! Did Kratos kill him?

"Relax, he's unconcious."

"Another assassin..."

**Amy: I AM NOT SCARY!!!**

**SFF: I told you to leave her alone!**

**DF: Who's the new assassin?**

**SFF: Wait and see you twat!**

**Amy: I think I can guess!**

**SFF: Well don't tell!**

**DF: Do tell! I'll stop calling you scary!**

**Amy: Oh okay, it's- HEY!!! Why did you pinch me?!**

**SFF: You are MY muse! Not hers! You don't have to listen to her!**

**Amy: Oh, okay!**

**DF: Damn you...**


	5. Chapter 5

**SFF: My freakin' hand hurts...**

**Amy: Why did you write so much?**

**SFF: I had no choice! It was a 2 hour exam!**

**DF: WHO IS THE ASSASSIN?!**

**SFF: YOU'LL FIND OUT! Soon enough...**

**Amy: Aren't you doing more than one POV this chapter?**

**SFF: Yeah, I figured it be more interesting. But Sheena is still the main character.**

**DF: Does the assassin have any lines?**

**SFF: Shut up about the assassin! Amy, chapter please**

**Amy: Chapter 5: The assassin is... Let's see, shall we?**

So we have another assassin after us. We've decided to leave at Altessa's house. If he wants to find us, he can come on his own. That's what Kratos says. The assassin reminds of someone, but... I'm not quite sure who. Anyway... Right now, me and Regal are on our way to the Toize Valley Mine. Mizuho provided the transport for Zelos and Kratos to go to the Temple of Lightning, so we have the EC. Regal is... I don't know... He's really quite strange. I wouldn't like to ask why he was in prison. Maybe he killed someone. But what I am wondering is why he knows so much about the Angelus Project. And what he knows about Presea... I guess it'll have to wait. We're approaching the mine.

"I didn't know they got convicts to work at the mine..."

"Only those who survive the Coliseium are made to work at the mine. Usually people hired by the Lezareno Company in Altamira work there." I didn't know convicts knew so much either. He sounds like he's a noble. Convicts simply don't talk like that. And he knows a lot about Altamira. Ah well... In we go.

"Wait." Wait? What now?

"You'd better stand guard. In case the assassin comes back." Why exactly would he be after Regal?

"Sure, whatever..." I wonder... Who exactly is he?...

**Kratos' POV**

This Chosen irritates me... Not much I can do. This is just a job.

"YOOO! KRATOS!!!" Hmph...

"This place was pretty easy to get through! Let the seal fall!"

"HOLD IT!!!" That voice... It's the assassin again.

"I can't let you do that!" Who is he? This is the flourishing world! Desians don't exist here. Perhaps he's a Renegade.

"I'm sorry, my little bumpkin. But until you tell me why I, the great Zelos, shouldn't release this seal, then I will step down."

"I can't let this world be saved!" This world? He's from Sylvarant.

"Who are you?"

"Give me your name, and I'll give ya mine!"

"I've already introduced myself as Zelos. And if it's my life your after, then that's all you need to know!" Clever response...

"Fine. My name is Lloyd Irving, and I'm gonna kill you!" Lloyd? It couldn't be... It's a coincidence... That's all... Yes... Wait a second... Did he say?...

_**Kratos' flashback**_

_"Who the hell are you?" Some woman lay there. She was going to die. So I saved her. For some reason, she was angry about it..._

_"I take it you didn't want me to save your life?"_

_"Sh-shut up! I just don't trust you!" _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!"_

**Present...**

He said what Anna said years ago. But... That was in Sylvarant. And they died... How could-?

"Prepare yourself!" Huh? Dammit, I'll have to take him down again.

"Argh! I'll get you! Hi-yah! Ahhhh!" Is he seriously an assassin?

"Are you an assassin, or did the Pope get desperate?"

"What did you say?!"

"You honestly think you can take down the Chosen with skills like that?" If he _were _my son... Hmph.

"I won't let my world disappear!"

"So you're from Sylvarant?"

"How did you-?"

"Lloyd, Tethe'allan technology and intelligence must surpass Sylvarant's if your world doesn't know Tethe'alla exists." He talks to him like they know each other...

"What did you say?! And why do you talk to me so casually? I'm meant to be killing you!"

"Why hate each other forever?" This Chosen... is a fool...

**Sheena's POV**

"So you got it?" Regal's finally emerged from the mine.

"Yes. Where were we to meet with Zelos and Kratos?"

"At the seal. They said they'd wait there for us."

"Understood." Off we go I suppose... Guess I'll have to go to the temple after all...

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER, YOU LITTLE WITCH?!" What the f-? Seles?

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he's just out being the Chosen."

"You're careless! You lost him, didn't you?!"

"No Seles, I didn't lose him, he's at the Temple of Lightning!" She hates me and I don't know why.

"I demand you take me there!" Oh man...

"My orders are to protect the Chosen, not to babysit his brat-of-a-sister."

"Fight me!" Huh?

"Fight you?"

"Now! I'll prove I can protect the Chosen better than you!"

"I don't think it's me you ought to be impressing. It's the mercenary Zelos hired to protect him. He kicks ass!" Tell a lie, live a lie... I hate that saying... **(A/N: DeadlyFlower made it up.)**

"Fine! I'll defeat him! Take me there!" Well, luckily for all of us, we've already boarded the EC and on our way to the Temple. We're half way there actually. And now memories of that day are coming back...

_**Sheena's flashback**_

_"Vice-Chief? What happened? What has happened to Chief Igaguri?"_

_"Sheena... failed to form the pact. We've brought back the dead and the injured. Our Chief... is not waking up. He is not dead, he is in a coma..."_

_"I-... I see... I'll arrange for the burial of the dead. The wounded... We'll have to put them in the Chief's house for now..."_

_"Very well."_

_"Where's my daddy?" _

**Present...**

Questions like 'where's my daddy?' came up all day... I won't ever forget the people who died because of me... Which is why I will never try to form a pact with a Summon Spirit... Ever again...

"Sheena, let's go." Are we there already? Can't complain... In we go.

The assassin... He found Zelos...

"What the-?! Reinforcements?! AHH!" Kratos knocked him out.

"His name is Lloyd. He came here from Sylvarant. In order to be fair to Regal, we'll be keeping him prisoner." Did he make a joke? I like it!

"ZELOS!!!" Seles...

"Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to protect you! I won't let you die!"

"You get sick so easily! And I don't want you to get hurt! Besides, if I die, you replace me! How can you replace me if you die?" He's really worried. They seemed to hate each other when we saw them a few days ago...

"B-but-!"

"It's okay, Seles. I have enough protection. Sheena and Kratos have kept me safe so far! See that loser lying on the floor? He's an assassin. And Kratos was the one who took him out! See? I'm in good hands!" Is she having a change of heart?

"Wow! He's cute! Will you ask him to take me out?" Erm... Is she talking about Kratos, or the assassin?...

"Seles, I'm going to take you back to the Abbey after we release the seal. You'll get into trouble if you get caught outside!"

"A-alright... Thanks bro..." What a cheesy moment...

"It's alright. Now then, will you help us release the seal?"

"Haven't you done it yet?" If they made it this far in the time we were gone, I would have thought they could release the seal.

"We were too busy dealing with our friendly assassin there." Friendly?... Oh well.

"Right. Let's do it then." Here comes the mana well-up.

"H-huh?" That assassin is awake.

"Listen kid, if you want to live to kill us, you'll help us kill the coming monster." What? If he wants to kill us, he has to live.

"A-alright..." What is it this time? They're... Snakes? Kinda. There's a giant one too. Here we go again... Hopefully this thing won't go berserk like Volt did. This time Grandpa isn't around to protect me.

"MINI METEOR!!!" WOAH! Damn, she almost hit me... Unless she was aiming for me... When did Seles learn an attack like that? Ah well... Serpent Seal Pinion! Seles' attack weakened it pretty bad. The mini snakes are dead. It's the big guy now. The assassin kid can fight, but he's not that good...

"STAR CANNON!" ...Seles is scaring me now. I had no idea she was so strong... She killed the big guy already!

"See Zelos? I can fight! Please let me stay with you!" This again?

"Chosen One, Volt has awakened." Is that a good thing? At least Kratos held off the argument.

"Guess I'll have to pray..." He's whispering it, so I can't really hear him. Ah, here's Remiel.

"Chosen One, you have done well to reach this far. I shall now grant you some of our power."

"Thanks..." He still looks annoyed about something.

"Now you must head to the Temple of Earth. Do not disappoint me."

"Okay..."

**Kratos' POV**

Things are going to plan. However, it looks like we have to baby-sit Zelos' sister and after that we go to Presea. The plans may still take time. As long as the regeneration takes place, things should be fine.

"Chosen, we got the Inhibitor Ore."

"Oh... Uhhh... Right... Kratos, what do we do with this?"

"It needs to be carved into a Key Crest. I doubt Tabatha managed to persuade Altessa." Altessa won't do anything for me. And I'm not asking him.

"Inhibitor Ore? What are you guys doing with that?" Lloyd? Hmm... He may know something.

"What do you know about it? Someone could die if we don't get a Key Crest."

"I don't care about this world. But you shouldn't be toying with Inhibitor Ore." This could take some force. It's all coincidence... He's not my son.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

"Kratos, if he can help us, he's no use to us dead..." Sheena is right. So why am I strangling him?

"Listen to me, this child has been suffering. Desians exist in your world, don't they?" His face... All signs point to yes, they do exist.

"His world? Is he from Sylvarant?" That's right... Sheena and Regal don't know yet...

"That's right."

"Yes, Desians exist. They killed my mother!" Mo-ther?... I won't ask. It'll look weird.

"Have you heard of the Angelus Project?"

"N-no... Nothing like that."

"It was a project created by Desians. A young girl in this world will die if we don't get her a Key Crest."

"Alright... Give me the Inhibitor Ore, and I'll sort it out." I'd better keep close watch on him.

"Let's go!" Right...

**Outside**

"FUCKING HELL!" Hmm. The toxicosis again.

"ZELOS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?" Worried little sister. How nice.

"I'm...fine. It's all part of being the Chosen. ARGH!"

"What do you mean?" I'd better explain.

"He will be in pain for just one night. It's part of the angel transformation."

"Oh..."

"I'll need one night to carve the charm into the Inhibitor Ore. So as long as you people wait here for the night, I can do it."

"We won't be moving from here tonight. On top of that, you'll have to come with us to Ozette to see Presea. We don't know what we're doing." That's true...

"By the way, why do you know how to carve charms into Inhibitor Ore? It's a dwarven art." Might as well ask.

"I was raised by a dwarf! He taught me everything! He took care of me after my mother was killed. I dunno what happened to my dad though... But he was a really cool guy! I don't remember him so well, but my mother used to call him 'my angel' for some reason, and- HEY! Why am I telling you this?" My angel?! That's-!... He is my son... No mistake about it... What happened to you Lloyd? Who got you involved?

"R-right... Please work hard, and don't exert yourself."

"Huh?" If only you knew Lloyd... If only you knew...

**DF: LLOYD IS THE ASSASSIN?!**

**SFF: Yeah! I can't make it work any other way!**

**Amy: Wow! I liked the ending! I was wondering how Kratos would find out Lloyd was his son after I knew Lloyd would be the assassin. Lloyd is such a idiot!**

**SFF: I would say he's an idiot, he just babbled a bit too much, revealing his identity the his father, who we all know and love.**

**DF: Nice work!**

**SFF: Cheers!**

**Amy: REVIEW TIME!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SFF: I FINALLY HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK!!!**

**Amy: Yeah! Does that mean more updates?**

**SFF: Of course!**

**DF: Good, now I want to know what happens, so GO!**

**SFF: Fine! Geez... Amy! Do the honors!**

**Amy: Chapter 6: A father, a son and the night sky. Presea has hope. Zelos takes a trip  
**

**Sheena's POV**

Hmmm... Things are weird right now... Kratos looks mildly disturbed, Seles is nursing her sick brother, Regal is staring into space and Lloyd is making the Key Crest. Being back at this temple... It was strange. I didn't have to see Volt, but I kept having flashes of what happened that day. Saying I wasn't ready would probably be an excuse... People still died...

**Kratos' POV**

It shouldn't have been like this. Lloyd... I'm so sorry this has happened to you... I couldn't protect Anna, or you... I'm past forgiveness for that. But the least I can do now is make sure someone doesn't suffer the way Anna did. Presea shouldn't have been involved with that damn project in the first place. At least she has a way out. Which is definitely a good thing. Seles appears to have fallen asleep. Zelos was asleep long ago. Unless he's pretending because he shouldn't be sleeping anymore. Unless he's different. Regal and Sheena are sleeping too. It's only Lloyd who's still awake.

"H... Hey..." I feel inclined to talk to him because he's my son, but it looks weird because he's trying to assassinate the Chosen.

"What?" He doesn't seem to want to talk anyway. He has an Exsphere...

"How exactly did you get here in Tethe'alla?"

"Why does it matter?"

"People in Sylvarant don't know Tethe'alla exists. They believe it's the moon."

"Wha? You mean we're _not _on the moon?!" Speechless...

"Of course not!"

"Then where the heck are we?!"

"On earth. The same earth Sylvarant exists on."

"Have you been to Sylvarant?" Huh?

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I seem to remember someone like you around there at one point..." Hmmm...

"Like me?"

"Maybe I'm wrong. But have you?" It's probably better to lie to him.

"No, never."

"Hmmm... It's done! All we have to do now is give it to the kid!" Right, he means the Key Crest.

"Ah... Thank you. You'd better get some rest."

"Later. I want to stay up. What are everyone's names? I only want to know them since I've formed a temporary truce with you guys. It includes your name." Ah, right.

"You already know the Chosen is Zelos, the girl next to him is his sister Seles, the guy with shackles was also out to assassinate the Chosen, but he's joined our side instead. His name is Regal. The older girl is Sheena who, like me, was hired to protect Zelos and I am Kratos."

"Kratos, huh?... Hmm... And the kid I have to give this to?" What was he thinking about? Oh well.

"Presea."

"Right... This place is different to Sylvarant, but the people are all nice. It's shame the worlds exist like this." So do I. Except, I know why it's happened. I helped to do it. I tried to run, but I was constantly brought back.

"Does Sylvarant have a Chosen?"

"Yes, her name is Colette. She's a really sweet girl and she has a really cute smile." He obviously thinks very highly of her. He loves her. He's gone into a daze.

"Let me tell you something, Lloyd. Neither of these worlds want to disappear. If your Chosen was sent on the journey Zelos is on, this world would know about it and probably send an assassin to get rid of your Chosen. Just like you."

"Hmm... I guess both worlds want the same thing: Peace and freedom to exist. Even half-elves want that. It's probably why there are Desians in Sylvarant." His thoughts echo my feelings, and Anna's too. I wonder...

"If there were a way to help both worlds without destroying either, would you search for it?"

"Yeah! Some how... Well, I haven't decided what I want to do. I mean... Sylvarant is in decline, and if that Zelos guy finishes his journey, Sylvarant will be completly destroyed leaving Tethe'allans to live in this world. But that would mean countless people in Sylvarant will die just so Tethe'alla could exist. Right now, I'm helping you guys, but I don't want to leave Sylvarant too..." Poor kid...

"I know how you feel. I suppose I want the same, for both worlds to be able to live in harmony with one another..."

"Really? Shall we work together to find a way?" Heh. When I told Anna this story, she said the same.

"When would we find the time? I think we have the Chosen decide that, don't you agree?" Zelos knows what he's talking about. I think he'll say yes to making our worlds peaceful.

"Hmm... Well, if he's the only hope at the moment, I guess so. Maybe Colette could help too!" Maybe...

"Good, now get some sleep."

"Okay!" Is this father-son bonding? We have to bond in strange ways. I wish he would remember me... I really do...

**Morning**

**Sheena's POV**

We're in Ozette. Things look slightly disturbed. I still have a weird feeling inside of me that won't go away. It must be because I was at the Temple Lightning. Lloyd and Kratos both look quite happy. Zelos has decided to go to Presea first, and then take Seles back to the Abbey.Which is fine.

"Wait." Huh? Presea?

"Presea! Your Exsphere! We have to-"

"Ugh!" Zelos? She attacked him! What's going on?

"Big bro-!" Dragons! They're taking Presea and Zelos. Help! Something! Ah!

"Corrine!!!" Here he is! He's stopped Presea from leaving, but Zelos... AHHH! That creepy man! The one with Presea when we took her here! Who is he?

"I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals! I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" De...sian?

"What are Desians doing here?" Ah! Right! Lloyd said Desians are from his world! So not even he understands why they're here in Tethe'alla.

"ZELOS!!!" Seles...

"We can't take her back to the Abbey if Zelos has been captured. It won't be good for her..."

"Are you worrying about me, Sheena?"

"Huh? Uhhh... I guess I am..." Weird...

"Thanks." I see... Me and Seles do NOT get along. But I guess you already know that.

"Do we still help Presea?" Kratos and Regal look to Lloyd.

"Yeah, of course. It's not her fault if she's being used as a puppet. That Exsphere looks totally wrong!" I wouldn't know. He's put it on her.

"...Huh?" She's confused. She doesn't know what's happened. I don't think...

"Are you alright?"

"What's... going on? Where's my daddy?" Her father? She ran off home.

"Come on! We follow her!" I thought Seles would be angry with Presea. Presea's gone into her house. We should continue to follow her.

"D-daddy... What have I been doing? YARRRRRRRRRRGH!" She's upset... confused... She really doesn't know what's been happening to her.

"I'm sorry to ask this... but will you help me make a grave for him?" Poor thing...

"Of course!"

**Kratos' POV**

Rodyle still looks to be ignoring orders. Even though I'm here, he still won't stop his project. Presea... She's not ever going to recover from what this project has done to her. I won't forget what is has done to her, to Anna or to Lloyd. But the Chosen... Rodyle headed east. To the nest in the skies I noticed when I first arrived here. We'd need rheiards to reach them. Fuel shouldn't be a problem in the flourishing world, but we'll need to keep them going instead of relying on fuel. Volt's lightning would probably work. Just as Undine's magic would keep us from constantly re-fueling the EC. It looks like Presea has finished burying her father.

"Thank you for asasisting me with my daddy's burial."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. I've been a great burden on you all!" She feels that?

"You weren't a burden. But it seems like you remember what's been happening to you."

"Mostly..."

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that? Was it part of the Angelus Project?"

"I think so. I recieved it from a person named Vharley."

"V-vharley?! I knew it!" Regal? Has he been affected by this project as well?

"I wanted to wield an ax so I could work in my daddy's place, so Vharley introduced me to Rodyle. I was taken to the research acedemy in Sybak."

"Presea... Do you have an older sister?" Regal knows something... I won't ask, but I know he knows something.

"No... But I have a younger sister, but she went into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mother died when I was child." When she was a child? How long has she had that Exsphere? She probably doesn't remember the changes that took probably took place when the Exsphere was planted on her.

"Aren't you a child now?" Seles doesn't seem to be angry with Presea... Maybe she blames Rodyle.

"Oh... Yes that's right." Hm. She's come to her senses slightly. It'll take time for her to come back to reality.

"At any rate... We can't leave her here if she has no one to turn to..." Sheena's right.

"It appears that the other villagers avoid her."

"I... I'd like to come with you. It's my fault Zelos is gone. I want to get him back."

"Me as well. Please trust me. My fate is linked to your enemy." I suppose it would be alright.

"I see no problem with it."

"Me neither."

"Help me save my brother..." Sisterly love... Hmph. I miss that.

"Thank you."

"I will not betray your trust." I hope I can believe that.

**Sheena's POV**

It looks like the dragons headed east, into the sky. But how do we get there? But I'm glad Presea's alright. I really feel bad for her.

"If you guys are thinking about heading for the eastern skies, you'll need the rheiards." Lloyd?

"Where can we get those?" Does Kratos know something about this. He sure is weird. There's something about him that I can't quite put my finger on...

"Beats me. In Sylvarant I got one from the Renegade Base in a desert near Triet." Renegades, huh? Hmm... I have an idea.

"Maybe we should go to Mizuho. Our information network should be able to locate them."

"Sure, why not?" How will this end? How, indeed...

**SFF: OKAY! That'll do.**

**Amy: The bit at the beginning between Kratos and Lloyd was cheesy. But cool!**

**DF: You really know what you're doing with this story, don't you?**

**SFF: Actually, no. I just think of how to do things while I'm writing it. Though when I get the idea, I have to think about it before using. It took me MONTHS to plan this story before I actually began writing it. I came up with loadsa ideas!**

**DF: You're not planning on sharing them?**

**SFF: Nah, I'll probably write another fic about it when I have the time.**

**Amy: You have cool ideas!**

**SFF: Do I? Thanks, I guess...**

**DF: Weirdo...**

**Amy: REVIEW! Please???**


	7. Chapter 7

**SFF: Apologies for delayed updates. I've had some technical problems**

**DF: Yeah, well they're fixed now, SO GET ON WITH IT!!!**

**Amy: ...Is she always this bossy?**

**SFF: Yeah, when she really wants to know what happens. Over to you!**

**Amy: Chapter 7: Face your fears Sheena!**

**Sheena's POV**

Here we are in Mizuho. I've told Tiga about our little problem, and he'e sent Oorichi and Kuchinawa out to look for the rheiards, and he's just called us back to tell us what's going on.

"Sheena, in order for you to use the rheiards, you need to overcome a test." Test?

"What kind of test?"

"You need to overcome your biggest fear. You _must _form a pact with Volt." W-what?!

"V-volt?!"

"I know it's hard, but-"

"I CAN'T!!!" Why are they bringing this on me now? I promised I would never try again. I can't do it again! Even if I'm older this time, I still won't be able to do it.

"Don't be scared Sheena. I'll be there with you!" Corrine...

"Thanks, but... That place haunts me..."

**Sheena's flashback**

_"What's he saying Grandpa?"_

_"GET BACK!"_

_"Grandpa!"_

_"AUGHHHH!"_

_"GRANDPA!!!!"_

**Present...**

That wasn't the only scream I heard. Many people died...

"You can do it this time! You're better than before!"

"I've never formed any pacts before. I want to help people, I want to use Volt's power to get Zelos back, as well as use it for the future, but I'm scared!"

"That fear doesn't have to be forever." Who? Kratos? And Lloyd.

"I know you probably think I couldn't care less if the Chosen lives or dies. But the thing is, I'm not interested in killing him anymore. I need to talk to him about the future of both our worlds. And if you can form that pact with Volt and save Zelos, our worlds may not have to suffer anymore." R-really? But still...

"You weren't there last time. Even if I do make the pact this time, it won't change the past!"

"That may be true. But if you don't, you'll be haunted with those fears for the rest of your life. If you don't make the difference now, you'll never know." Kratos seems sure of himself. I still don't know...

"What of Volt goes beserk again?"

"We're all here this time. You have nothing to be afraid of. We'll force him to do it!" Hmmm...

"Yeah! I'll protect you too Sheena!" Corrine... Hmmm... If I don't make the difference now, I'll never know. I guess I'll have to try.

"Okay... I'll do it." Is this the right decision?

**Kratos' POV**

I understand Sheena's feelings. I know... Because my faliure to succeed in something I want stands right before me. Will I ever tell Lloyd the truth? Is there even a way? There is my locket... But I can't show him that... I've had this locket for so long... _She _gave it to me...

**Kratos' flashback**

_"It's for you." I didn't know why she was giving it to me. I'd just betrayed her._

_"W-why?"_

_"Keep it. Remember what you did. And don't make the same mistake again." Those words... _

_"I'm... sorry."_

_"Save it."_

**Present...**

The same mistake again... She was wanted for the army. She was too young, but I handed her over anyway. She agreed to join and gave me the locket. I shouldn't have handed her over... I betrayed her trust.

"Sheena, good luck." Hm? I've been daydreaming too long. It's time to go.

"By the way..." Lloyd?

"You remind me of someone. I'm trying to work it out." Keep trying...

"I see. Keep it up then."

"Yeah, I'll try." Good luck... Before it's too late. If I can get him to look for a way to save both worlds, I can use my position to help him. Tactfully, of course.

"A locket?" Eh? Presea? Right...I'm still holding the locket.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"It's okay."

"You know about the Angelus Project, right?" All too well...

"Yes."

"Did... somehting happen to you?" A lot happened. But I can't tell her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Forgive me."

"I understand. Your locket... looks really old." It is.

"Yes. It was given to me some time ago."

"That's nice." There's something hurting her from the inside. It's because of the Angelus Project. It's why she asked me about it. Why didn't she ask Regal?

**Presea's POV**

16 years... What have I been doing? How old am I? I hoped for Kratos to know something about it, but I think he was involved in a different matter. I can't believe I didn't realise daddy had died. How can I tell that to Alicia? I hope to find her soon... I could ask Zelos to help me find her. He'd do anything for a girl. Especially Sheena. Those 2 have feelings for each other. They don't like to show it, but they do. I can see it. Someone of my age would only be able to see it. Whatever age that may be. Hmmm... Let's see... 16 years ago... I was... I was... I... was... I CAN'T REMEMBER!!! Regal keeps staring at me... It's why I didn't want to ask him about the Angelus Project. He looks like he knows me, or something... I don't know him... I would like to ask Kratos to help me destroy the Angelus Project. I have nothing to lose right now. I'll do it!

**Temple of Lighting**

Sheena looks terrified. Memories of the day are haunting her as we speak.

"Sheena, are you okay?" Seles is not angry with me. It's strange.

"I guess..." She's trembling. Her voice, her body, her heart. Her faliure must pain her so much.

"I'm not sure how to release the traps. People from Mizuho did it last time."

"It's probably the same way Zelos and I did it last time. It's not that hard, but it takes time." Ah, so they have been here before. It must have been when they left me in Ozette. Just to think... One day ago, I was one step closer to death. And now I'm cured. It scares me.

"Like this? Lloyd? Ah, the ring Zelos dropped. Seles hid it until now. It shoots blue lightning. So it only clears specific obstacles.

**30 minutes later...**

**Sheena's POV**

Here I am again.

"Here goes!" I can't fail again. But what if I do?

"Be strong Sheena!" Corrine? Well, here's Volt.

"AJSHBFDGDUS." AGAIN?!

"This is just like before! What the hell is he saying?!"

"Stay calm. He says he is one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?" Kratos understands this stuff? Can't complain.

"Mithos? The Ancient Hero?" What are they teaching in Sylvarant?

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Volt."

"KANJDHGUAIJD."

"He says he cannot form a new pact while bound to his pact maker."

"So... what do I do?"

"Ask him to annulst the pact. If the pact maker has passed on or broken his vow, you can cancel out the previous pact. However, if he is still alove and keeping to his vow, there's nothing we can do." How does he know all that? I guess I shouldn't think about it right now.

"It's that easy?" Lloyd considers this easy?

"I suppose so." Great, now I feel dumb.

"Volt! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new... pact... with...me." Will it work?

"UJFBUUASHIO."

"N-now he's saying his pact with Mithos is broken and that he no longer desires a new pact." W-what?!

"No! We need your help!"

"KJFBEWU." H-he said that last time! This is bad! ARGH! He attacked us, just like before!

"Everyone one! Watch out! This is just like before!" Memories...

**Sheena's flashback**

_"KJFBEWU." I didn't understand him. I was confused._

_"Will you form the pact with me?"I didn't know what else to say..._

_"SHEENA! LOOK OUT!"_

_"AHHHH!" We all screamed. Volt was on a muderous rampage, killing everyone in his path. I was so sacred._

_"No more...Volt... No more..." Grandpa gasped for breath, asking Volt to stop as he came on to me. Volt gave him one long stare, and struck him. Grandpa hasn't woken up since. Volt left, and we who survived went back to Mizuho..._

**Present...**

Again... I can't let that happen again.

"B-behind you!!!" Huh? Oh shit... He's gonna kill me!

C-corrinne...

"CORRINE!!!" He... protected me... He did what Grandpa did. It's happening again!

"Why?..."

"Volt's just lost his faith in people... Try and make the pact one last time! You can do it Sheena!"

"N-no Corrine! Don't die!!" Don't cry! Don't cry!! C'mon! He's gonna live!

"I'm sorry... that I couldn't be... of more help..." He's... NO!!! You're not dead! You're not! YOU'RE NOT!!!... You are... ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Volt's shadow will haunt me for the rest of my life. Grandpa! Corrine! Everyone who protected me, I won't let their efforts go to waste!

"For the sake of everyone who risked their lives to protect me, Volt! I DEMAND YOUR POWER!!!" I will finish this! I won't let him take anymore lives! Seles, Kratos, Presea, everyone! I won't let you die because of me! I will use his power, and we _will_ save Zelos. I have to be strong, like Corrine said! Keep fighting... Keep fighting!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" That did it!!

"GAJSDUSI."

"'Make you vow'." Heh... Almost done!

"Just like I said... For the sake of everyone who risked their lives to protect me... I want to save this world! And for Corrine's sake too!" I see him... He's smiling at me. Thank you Corrine...

"JFJEBIODW."

"He says the pact is made." Yes!

"It's...over!"

"Well done Sheena!" Seles...

"Thanks. Now then, shall we get those rheiards."

"Off we go!"

"Sheena, I take it you made the pact." O-Oorichi! I want to apologise to him. Last time, he and Kuchinawa's parents died.

"Oorichi, I-"

"All things come at a cost. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" He... I guess he's right.

"As you wish."

"Now then, we have located the rheiards."

"Great!"

"If you'll follow me, we'll take you there." We can finally go and save Zelos! I can't stand him when he's around, but things aren't quite the same without him... under the circumstances!

**SFF: Right! That's it!**

**Amy: Presea has a part!**

**SFF: Yep, I think she'll be more interesting now she's cured.**

**DF: Who was Kratos talking about?**

**SFF: He'll be having flashbacks to his past. Well, the way I see it, anyway.**

**DF: Oh, cool. **

**SFF: Thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys!**

**Amy: See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SheenaFujiFilm: So much time on my hands...**

**DeadlyFlower: You speak of it like it's a bad thing.**

**SFF: No, I'm feeling good! This chapter is all about Kratos!**

**Amy: Gonna begin?**

**SFF: Yep, announce for me!**

**Amy: Chapter 8: Memories of Kratos**

**Kratos' POV**

Hmph, so the Renegades still have the rheiards. Yuan is probably still leading them. I don't really want to see him. There's something strange about him. He wasn't very fond of my family either.

"Kratos, we're here." Right. Here we go.

"Oorichi, isn't that guy a renegade?" The person next to him, he must be from Mizuho.

"No, he's one of our men disguised as a renegade."

"This way." I honestly hope Yuan is at Cruxis, or in Sylvarant. I have no intrest in speaking to him.

"Hey, Kratos!" Lloyd?

"Yes?"

"Something inside me is saying to meet my father... Do you think I should go back to Sylvarant?" Inside him? The Exsphere! It's Anna!

"Your father? Why are you telling me this?" A possibility... I hope.

"Well... To be honest, I have no idea. It's just been bugging me...like... I know you from somewhere... I told you that, right?" Hmph...

"Do what you think is right." That's all I can tell him right now.

"I guess I'll have to." Soon... It's better to tell him sooner rather than later. Just need to find the moment... That's all that's on my mind these days. How did he survive? That fall from the cliff, the monsters, who took care of him? Questions... They never stop.

"Kratos, have you been listening?" Presea? The answer would be no, I'm not. Though seeing this is Tethe'alla's Renegade Base, we'll be needing passcodes to get to the rheiard hangar.

"3 passcodes. I know them already. It's: THE LIGHT IS, WHISPERS OF THE GIANT TREE and MANA IS." Everyone is giving me a weird look. They don't know I've been here before. I was here long ago.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I've infiltrated this base before. I was... looking for someone."

"On your own?"

"N-no..." Yes, I was, but I'm not telling them that.

"This will save plenty of time. Oorichi, take us to the hangar!"

"Yes Sheena. Please follow me." Rodyle's interference is a huge detour. It doesn't matter. We'll fix things soon enough. I have a debt of my own to pay back to him. I'm not the only one who wants his blood. Presea has a fair amount of hatred for him too.

"Kratos..." Lloyd talks... a lot. He's just like Anna.

"The Angelus Project is a project created by Desians, and my mother was killed by Desians. Does... Does that mean that she was involved in the Angelus Project?" Yes.

"I don't know. Which Desian killed her?" No Desian killed her... I did...

"There are 5 Cardinals. I don't know who all of them are. I can hardly remember anything from my childhood. I would love to remember what my father was like, what he looked like, what he did in his childhood, everything. I really loved my parents..." What can I say? I still love Anna and Lloyd. I will never get her back...

_**Kratos' flashback**_

_"Who are you?" I had healed Anna. She didn't trust me at all. I think Desians must have been after her._

_"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!"_

_"Kratos." There was something about her. I never felt anything like it before._

_"A-anna..."_

_"Where have you come from?"_

_"..." _

_"The Human Ranch then."_

_"H-how do you-"_

_"It's obivous."_

_"Hmmm... Please help me..."_

_"So one moment you don't trust me, now you want me to help you?" I was always sarcastic to people. _

_"I-I'm sorry. I'm scared." I suddenly loved her from that moment._

_"Alright, okay, I'll help you. Where are you from?"_

_"Luin."_

_"Luin... It's not far from here. But I don't think you should go back there. It's too close to the Human Ranch. What were you doing there anyway?" _

_"They came to Luin and took me there. I don't know why. But I know people are usually taken there and they're never seen again." The true nature of Human Ranches._

_"I see."_

_"My family are at the Ranch too. I don't want to go back to Luin."_

_"Okay. Where do you want to go?"_

_"With you." I didn't quite get what she meant. At that time, that is._

_"With me? I don't live anywhere."_

_"You don't? Are you a mercenary?"_

_"Yes." I wasn't. I didn't know what I was doing at that time. I hadn't been away from Cruxis that long. But I thought it would be better to be what she said I was._

_"So I'll stay with you. Where ever you go, I go. Forever." Then I understood what she meant._

_"Let's go then..." She loved me, I loved her. That's how it was. Her mother gave her a locket. It had been empty until she put here wedding photo into it. I told her about Cruxis, and I was suprised when she was understanding about it, she told me she didn't care, as long as she was with me. And about 1 or 2 years later, she had news for me..._

_**2 years...**_

_"I... I..." She couldn't get it out. _

_"What did the doctor say?" She went to the doctor earlier that day. I thought she was sick._

_"He said I'm... He said... He..."_

_"Anna, tell me."_

_"He said I'm... pregnant!" I almost fainted._

_"I'm sorry, I thought you said you were pregnant." I was in disbelief._

_"I did..." I didn't know how to feel. I hadn't raised a child before. Unless you count my sister, but that was only for 3 years, before she started taking care of herself... somehow..._

_"Oh."_

_"Are you mad?"_

_"No."_

_"Then... Are you okay about it? I mean, our situation, and Cruxis, and Desians, and-"_

_"It's okay."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Do you want me to have this child?"_

_"You're thinking of aborting it?"_

_"If it's what you want."_

_"I don't want that."_

_"Then..."_

_"Have the child, okay?"_

_"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."_

_"And I'm not ready to be a father. I had to play daddy to my sister when I was 18. She was okay in the end."_

_"I... I'm afraid. And... you told me about your sister. I think she had a different situation." No kidding._

_"Then be brave. I know you'll be alright."_

_"Okay..." So after 6 months or so, a little person joined us._

_**6 months...**_

_"Isn't he beautiful Kratos?" Anna had just given birth to a baby boy. _

_"He is indeed." He was still screaming. _

_"Hold him!"_

_"Huh?" _

_"You'll stop him screaming. Hold him!" _

_"Ah.. right." And he really did stop crying. He just looked at me, and I looked back at him._

_"He likes you."_

_"I like him. No problem, right?"_

_"None at all! I need to feed him. Can I have him back?"_

_"Nope, I'm never giving him back!" _

_"Haha!" I never wanted to put him down... Never ever... _

_"Do we name him after your father?" My father... A monster._

_"No, name him after yours."_

_"Lloyd? Are you sure? What about your father?"_

_"I can't give a tiny baby a monster's name."_

_"I... see. I won't ask. Lloyd it is!" Lloyd..._

**Present...**

That day... Why did it end? It was my fault Anna died. It was my fault Lloyd lost his mother... It was my fault for a lot of things. My sister didn't have to suffer the way she did.

"Kratos!" Eh?

"Lloyd?"

"The rheiards are in there... but we all forgot the passwords..." No comment...

"Okay. I put them in." Light is... Whispering... Mana is... All done.

"Let's go." Someone say Yuan isn't there...

**SheenaFujiFilm: Right, that will be all!**

**Amy: Awww, this was a love-story chapter!**

**DeadlyFlower: It was nice!**

**SheenaFujiFilm: Cheers! I'll be doing a few chapters with memories like this.**

**Amy: Jen is in this story, right?**

**SheenaFujiFilm: Yup, she's come right out of Double Act. Oh, and she's nothing like you in this story.**

**Amy: Like me? Meaning what?**

**SFF: Nothing...**

**Amy: MEANING WHAT?!**

**DeadlyFlower: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! See you all next time!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SheenaFujiFilm: T.T T.T T.T**

**DeadlyFlower: What?**

**SFF: T.T**

**DF: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**SFF: Pairings...**

**DF: Huh?**

**Amy: She says she's bad at pairings, so please forgive her if you disagree with them**

**DF: Ah, right**

**SFF: I go with the most popular e.g. ColetteXLloyd. There was also the standard one, which was Kranna.**

**DF: Just do what you want! It's your story**

**SFF: Okay, okay. This chapter will be all about Sheena this time! Amy, announce!**

**Amy: Chapter 9: Zelos' rescue. The memory of the day Sheena met Zelos. A phantom in the air!**

**Sheena's POV**

Hmmm... Renegades really over complicate things. I'm still wondering what Kratos was doing here when he got these pass codes. There's something weird about him and Lloyd. Lloyd says he feels like he's met Kratos somewhere, and I think there's a certain resemblance between them. I've just had a silly thought! Imagine Lloyd was being held hostage by someone, and Kratos had to do a ransom of some sort or Lloyd would die. This would affect Kratos because Lloyd was his son, and then Lloyd would discover Kratos was his father! The chances of that happening is one in a million! **(A/N: Hehehe)**

"We've waiting for you, protectors of the Chosen One." A... guy. Blue hair, tied up and wearing a really nasty cape. It looks like a carpet! And there's another guy with a hairstyle that looks like he has pyramids on his head... Do Renegades know anything about fashion?

"Yuan!" Lloyd knows the carpet man I suppose.

"Strange Lloyd. We sent you to this world to kill the Chosen, not to rescue him when he's kidnapped."

"YOU want to kill my brother?! Prepare yourself!" There goes Seles... She pretends she hates Zelos, but deep down, I know she loves him. And Kratos looks... Like he knows Yuan. And he doesn't like him at all. If you can picture that face, congratulations.

"Sheena, it looks like we'll have to fight if we want to get hold of the rheiards." He's right.

"Right! Corri-" Oh yeah... Dammit! Guess I'll have to summon Volt.

"I call upon the Hammer of godly Lightning! I summon thee, come! Volt!" I never thought I would say those words after what happened to Grandpa. Here he is!

"Take 'em all out!" I hope he goes for the enemy... Phew, he did.

"AUGH!" There's one.

"ARGH!" And there's the other.

"That was incredible Sheena!" Lloyd looks like he gets amused easily.

"Thanks Volt!"

"WNLFD." Er... I hope that means 'you're welcome'.

"Damn... So, you're a summoner?"

"No kidding Sherlock." Geez...

"C'mon Sheena! While they're down!" Huh? Ah, I see. Take the rheiards.

"Okay!" Off we go!

"Volt!" He's here to power us up! Here we go!

"Eastern skies, here we come!" Seles must really want to see Zelos. I still remember the day I met them both...

_**Sheena's flashback**_

_I was at the Elemental Research Lab. I was there for summoning experiments. Grandpa was with me. Then he noticed me..._

_"HEY HUNNY!" I was quite distant with events in Meltokio. I didn't know he was the Chosen. Grandpa was talking to someone. _

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You're sexy!" I was pretty young back then. 6, maybe 7 years old. He's not older than me by much. So I was wondering what he meant at the time._

_"Um... So?" I wasn't so violent before then. It was only after 12 years of constantly hitting on me that got me physically beating him away._

_"Let's go to my house! Now!"_

_"For what?" Do you really expect a 6 year old to know what he meant?_

_"Do you not know anything? I'll have to educate you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Sheena, let's go!" Grandpa called to me._

_"Sheena huh? I'm the great Chosen One Zelos Wilder. But you can just call me Zelos!" He gave me this wink and we left. Then a few weeks later, I was still wondering what Zelos was talking about. So I asked Grandpa._

_"What? I didn't you know spoke to the Chosen One."_

_"He talked to me."_

_"He didn't try anything on you did he?"_

_"Try what? He didn't have any clothes."_

_"Ah... You don't understand, do you?"_

_"You're not gonna tell me to wait and grow up to understand, are you?"_

_"Ohhhhh, now you've gone and ruined the surprise!"_

_"GRANDPA!!!"_

_"I'm kidding Sheena! Right, what exactly did he say to you?"_

_"He said I was... errr... sexy, and he wanted me to go to his house. And when I didn't understand, he said he wanted to educate me."_

_"Right, and you don't know what any of that means."_

_"Are you teasing me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Whatever..."_

_"Sorry. Anyway, I've told you how babies are made, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's what Zelos asked you to do."_

_"He wanted to make babies?"_

_"Errr... YEAH!!! Exactly! And if you ever have a baby with him, I will decapitate you, understand?"_

_"Y-yeah!" I know what Zelos wanted now, but back then Grandpa's explanation was good enough. When I was 15, Zelos was still hitting on me and I knew what he wanted, so I stopped being nice to him and started being violent._

_"C'mon hunny!"_

_"NO!!!" Every time I saw him, our conversations ended like that. That day Seles was stalking me._

_"KEEPING AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!" That really freaked me out. I was keeping away from Zelos. Zelos was coming to me. What more did Seles want? Anyway, in some ways I was feeling sorry for Zelos. Despite his perverted ways, I could see something else. I'm not quite sure what it is, but there's something in Zelos' eyes that tell a whole different story. Somehow..._

**Present...**

There's the dragon's nest where Zelos is. Seles look angry.

"Big bro! Are you okay???"

"S-seles?! GUYS!!! Get away from here!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a trap! LEAVE!" Trap? What the hell? Rodyle's appeared out of no where.

"Rodyle!" Presea looks furious. "You will pay for using me! Release Zelos!" That violent temper of hers... She attacked him- he disappeared...

"An illusion..."

"AHAHAHAHA!!! You can have this stupid Chosen! All he's doing is annoying me. He refuses to co-operate!" That's a good thing.

"Zelos has done nothing wrong!" He hasn't...

"Hmmph..." Lloyd looks uneasy. I'm not sure why, but somthing's up with him...

"Guys! You have to leave!" Somthing's coming, and Zelos doesn't want us here to face it...

"Come my darlings! You have a feast today!" H-his dragons?! No way!!!

"How are we gonna fight those?!"

"Summon Volt again!" I don't like summoning him... I still hold a grudge against him, even if he did make the pact with me this time.

"O-okay... I call upon the Hammer of godly Lightning! I summon thee, come! Volt!" Here he is... here's his strike to kill, there they die, and there he goes. Quick and easy! Rodyle must have left while I was summoning Volt.

"Nice work Sheena!" I broke Zelos free from his little prison too. We're back on the ground now.

"Thanks. Now then, shall we get going?"

"Where to?"

"Remiel said the Temple of Earth, right?"

"Should the Chosen rest first?" Ah, good thinking from Kratos.

"Yeah, I really should, and I'm taking Seles back to the Abbey."

"Wh-what?! No! I've been fine! I-"

"You'll get into to trouble for leaving in the first place! And you're always getting sick so easily! You'll be safer in that Abbey. I'll visit once in a while!" That's real brotherly love.

"No! I'm staying with you! I'm sure Kratos will protect me if anything happens, right?"

"H-huh?"

"See? It'll be fine!"

"Wait, I-"

"Fine..." Zelos seems to give in easily when it comes to his sister as well... Kratos didn't quite have the choice of whether he would protect Seles. Poor guy!

"Zelos... I..." Presea?

"Hm? What's up my tiny rosebud?" Tiny rosebud? Will he ever change?

"I'm sorry... Because of me, you-"

"Because of Rodyle you attacked me. It's not your fault." He sees sense. It truly wasn't Presea's fault.

"Um..."

"No idea what to say? I'm not angry with you Presea. I know it wasn't your fault. Just relax. Do you still want to go home?"

"I have a debt to pay back to Rodyle. I'm sure I'll see him again if I stay with you." This must have something to do with the Angelus Project. Hm, I've just had a thought.

"We'd better set up camp and stay here for tonight. Guards will be after Zelos and Seles, and I'm sure me and Kratos are wanted as traitors."

"Good idea." I've just seen Lloyd's face again, and he still looks uneasy about something... He also keeps staring at Kratos. Eh?

"Photograph?" Kratos is looking at one. It looks pretty old. It is very old! You can't even see the person anymore! I can see a silhouette of... a girl? Her features have completely disappeared, but I can see this really lovely smile. And the girls looks around 2, maybe 3 years old. That's just judging from this old, worn out photo.

"Yes. You can see it's pretty old, can't you?" Heh.

"Yep. I can only make out it's a girl. That's it."

"It's my sister." HUH?!

"But... You said you had no other family."

"I don't. She died... a long time ago." Ah... He looks really sad.

"This photo is all I have left of her. I can't even see her face anymore. It was so long ago." AH! I know why he's looking at it!

"Seeing Zelos and Seles together made you think about her, right?"

"That is correct." He must really miss his sister...

"If you don't mind me asking... What was her name?"

"Jen." A nice name!

_**Make him... Make him see!**_

Wh-what the hell?! Was I the only one who heard that?!

"Sheena? Something wrong with her name?" Huh? Oh, right.

"N-no... I like her name! I just... heard something weird, that's all."

"I didn't hear anything." Hm...

_**I'm here! Tell him! I'm here!**_

Tell who what? What the hell is going on?!

_**Make him see!**_

ARGH!

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hehehe**

**Amy: Who's the voice belong to?  
**

**SFF: It's a development! **

**DeadlyFlower: YAHHH! She's here now!!!**

**SFF: What's wrong with you?**

**Jen: I'M DEAD YOU SAY?!**

**Amy: JENNNN!!!**

** Jen: Hi Amy!  
**

**SFF: Excuse me, you've only just had your name introduced. You don't know what I plan to do. By the way, if you review, will you give me some pairing ideas! I don't know what to do.  
**

**Jen: Don't do anything bad to my brother or I'll eat your liver raw!**

**SFF: Go away!**

**DF: They're about to fight!**

**Amy: I'm the ref! See y'all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SFF: Heya!!! Heyaaaa!!!**

**Amy: Switch OutKast off and come here!**

**SFF: Huh? Oh, sorry!**

**Jen: Where's your cousin?**

**SFF: DeadlyFlower? I dunno. Probably eating!**

**Amy: Ah, right... Will you say who the voice is?**

**Jen: Isn't it obvious?**

**SFF: Yes, it is very obvious. Since Jen came out of no where, she can announce the chapter!**

**Jen: Chapter 10: Father-son bonding. Worried sister. THE Voice: Imagination? Crack head? Or just plain crazy?**

**Sheena's POV**

That weird voice... Who was she talking to? I'm going to assume it was a girl. I don't know much about dead people. I didn't know they could speak!

**Kratos' POV**

Sheena says she heard a voice. I heard nothing. And if I can't hear it, then you know it's something bad. I've been missing my sister so much more since Seles appeared to fight along with Zelos. I would love to see my sister again. To see Anna, to see Jen and to tell Lloyd the truth. Where's a genie when you need one?!

"Hey, Kratos?" Lloyd?

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking... I want to go back to Sylvarant to see my adoptive dad. Will you come with me?" Hmph... I'm not very keen to do that. But for I'll do it for Lloyd.

"Alright then."

"Thanks. I've been thinking... I've want either an older brother or a little sister!" Wha?

"Why?"

"I dunno. I think I was the first child my parents had, so I guess an older brother is out of the question. But... Maybe a younger sister could still be a wish. If my mother were alive..."

"I used to have a younger sister." Why not tell him about her?

"Really? What was it like? Did you like her?"

"Yes. Very much. She was quite weak, and prone to illnesses, especially in winter."

"Your parents must have worked hard to take care of her." Ha!

"No, they turned their backs on her. I took of her."

"Wow! You'd make a great father some day!" Some day... Yes, I failed you... I don't want to make the same mistake again...

"I think of you as a big brother too!" Bro-ther...

"Hmm. Thanks... I guess."

"Can I just talk some random stuff to you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! I think you'd understand!" Me, of all people. This'll hurt me a lot to hear him talk about what he's done over the years. Everything I've had to miss.

"Yes, if you want."

"Thanks! Well... I was raised by a dwarf after my mother died and my father... actually I don't know what happened to my father. I can't remember what happened the day my mother died. I hope my dad is alive and well. And I hope that one day, I can see him again." Remember Lloyd... Please remember me...

"Um, anyway, there's a place in Sylvarant called Iselia. I go to school there!" Iselia... That's usually where the Chosen is born...

"Sylvarant's Chosen Colette lives there. And there's also my friend Genis and my teacher Raine. They're really cool! Anyway, we were living like usual when one day a guy called Yuan comes along and tells me he's sending me to Tethe'alla to eliminate their Chosen in order for Sylvarant to prosper. I didn't get it, but I did it for Colette's safety."

"Do you care for Colette?" I think he does...

"Yeah! We've been best friends since we were kids!" I don't think he understands what I mean. Ah well, doesn't matter. I haven't bothered asking anyone why Tethe'alla's Chosen was picked to regenerate the world. Sylvarant is the world in decline. Not much I can do right now...

"I've been thinking... I want improve my skills as a swordsman! Will you teach me?" He really does see me as an older brother.

"If you want."

"Great!!!"

"I think you should get some rest. We'll start tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure! Goodnight!" The stronger he gets, the better.

**Presea's POV**

Rodyle got away. That is quite annoying. I'm also wondering when Vharley will show. He was involved in the Angelus Project too. I need to find Alicia as soon as possible. Did she know about me? I really wish I could find her... I miss her. I wonder if she'll understand about Daddy and how I... Why didn't I notice he'd died? Did the Exsphere really affect me that much? Sigh...

**Sheena's POV**

_**Do you see?**_

Th-there it is again!

_**Look to the stars! Do you see?**_

To the stars-? It's-! A person! Well, a very blurry person... Definitely female, and she's smili- Kratos' photo! Is she?...

_**You see! So make him see!**_

"Who are you?" Eh?... Everyone is looking at me.

"Who is who?" Seles drew that weapon of hers.

"L-look to the stars?..." What more can I do?

"What the hell?..." Kratos saw her!!!

_**Hehehehe!!**_

"There's nothing there! You and Kratos must be crack heads!!!" Zelos Wilder, I could kill you for saying that!

"N-no, I see her too!" Lloyd too!!! YES! I'm not crazy!

_**You know of my existence. I only talk to those who know my existence.**_

"So... Who are you exactly?"

"My sister..." I was right! She's Jen! Kratos' sister!

_**Do you see now? I have no face! But you do see! **_

"Dude, you have a sister? WOAH!!! Now I see her!"

"M-me too!"

"And me." Presea doesn't look like she really cares. Perhaps she has other things on her mind.

_**You all see?**_

"Your smile is all that remains." Regal noticed too!

_**What of it? All I can do is smile. Nothing more remains of me.**_

"Where are you? Have you died?" Kratos is now the worried older brother.

_**You... still can't see it? Hm, never mind! Goodbye!!!**_

"W-wait! Please don't go!!!" She has gone. Kratos looks like he really wanted to talk to her.

"Dammit! Come back!" Why did she leave? What did she want us to see?

"Uh, Kratos?" I want to see that photo again.

"Hm?"

"Can I... see the photo?"

"Sure." What did she want? There's nothing different from the photo and from her. No, there was! It looks like there were some markings on her chest! Like... a map! Perhaps I should call her again...

"JEN!!! Will you come back? I saw something on your chest!"

"Sheena, what are you talking about?" A ray of hope for her big brother.

_**My chest? You saw it!!!**_

It's a map!

"Will you help me understand the map?"

_**The dark circle mean your current location. The red circle is where I am! See you there! Hehehe! **_**(A/N: She has the Midna laugh!)**

"That location is the Temple of Earth." The red circle was north of this place. It was definitely the Temple of Earth.

"Do you want to go to her?" Zelos and Kratos are alike in one way. They both care from their sisters.

"Now?"

"I have a sister too. If she was like yours, I would do anything to get to her. If you want to go now, then let's go."

"Thank you..." He really is a good person.

**SFF: Sorry, I have to end it there**

**Amy: WHAT?! WHYYY?!?!**

**Jen: No fair! By the way, don't turn me into some angsty bitch, okay?**

**SFF: Oh shut up! I want to continue, but I have a life to attend to.**

**Amy: No you don't!**

**SFF: Shut up! See you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello again! I found time to update again today!  
**

**Amy: Is DeadlyFlower around yet?**

**SFF: Nope, she's probably eating again!**

**Jen: Why? **

**SFF: I dunno! I could be wrong.**

**Amy: Well at least you have us!**

**SFF: Thanks! Now then, let's go!**

**Amy: Chapter 11: The 3rd seal falls! 3 sisters all around the world! Regal's revelation**

**Kratos' POV**

I can't believe this... Is Jen really alive? How?... And why couldn't she have come to me sooner? We've just entered the Temple of Earth.

"Hold it! You losers got a problem? Wanna fight?" Gnomelettes... I'd forgotten about these...

"Have you seen a young girl around here?"

"Girl? What's a girl?"

"She's... small. Like Presea here. Or maybe Seles' height." This is from what I saw from the figure I saw earlier.

"Nope, but there was a small child wandering around outside yesterday."

"Ah... right. Thank you."

"While we're here, we may as well release the seal." Yes, that's true.

"I think Kratos will want to see his sister first. Shall we split into 2 groups?" I know Zelos is a good person. He just usually hides how he really feels.

"A-alight..."

"Presea, maybe you could go with him? Lloyd too."

"Okay."

"So, everyone else can come with me, and Presea, Lloyd and Kratos can find the lil' sis!"

"Very well." Will she really be there?...

**Sheena's POV**

Hmm... Well then, off we go I suppose.

"Hang on a sec losers! You can't come in here until Big Brother comes back!" Losers? These 'people' are uncivilised.

"Excuse me, but I am the Great Chosen One!"

"Ah! You've finally come! Took you long enough! Follow me! I'll take you to the altar!" It took a long time because Zelos got kidnapped! Not that it was his fault, or Presea's.

"C'mon! We'll use the secret short cut!" Good! Away we go!

Made it! Well then, Zelos says he needs to pray. I keep forgetting he has wings now... It kinda freaks me out.

"You guys ready? Here we go!" What the hell is that? It's like... a huge stone beast. Like a Sphinx. Well, I guess wind is this thing's weakness, so I won't have to summon Volt. Combo attacks it is! **(A/N: I suck at writing action scenes, so bear with me... please!)**

Seles has just hit out with Prism Sword! Where the hell did she learn to fight? Now Regal is kicking the torso to size zero and Zelos is casting Angel magic! It feels weird without Kratos and Presea. Those 2 usually do the most damage to enemies. Uhm, what can I do? Life Seal! Hmm, Pyre Seal! It works pretty well! I'll keep those combos coming!

"MINI METEOR!" WAH!!! That attack always scares me. That and Star Cannon. But she killed it, so I can't complain.

"There goes the seal!" Seles is looking pretty pale.

"Seles, are you okay?"

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." Funny, I thought Zelos was the one who was meant to get sick after releasing a seal.

"Chosen One, you have done very well to reach this far."

"What more can you expect from me."

"Accept our blessings." Shiny light comes down once more. And something is bothering me about Remiel... He's quite strange.

"You must now head to Shadow's temple south of here. Do not disappoint us."

"Whatever..." There he goes.

"WOW!!! You losers fight really well!" There goes the title 'Losers' again...

**Kratos' POV**

I can find her... She isn't anywhere!

"Kratos, are you sure the direction was this place?"

"Damn sure!"

_**Don't you look to the stars any more? Eehehe!!**_

No... I stopped doing that long ago...

"Where are you?"

_**I'm glad you knew this was where I was. Look to the left of the entrance of the Temple of Earth. What looks to be a land slide is where you will find me.**_

I saw that... I wonder how long she's been there. In we go I suppose...

"So you have finally come."

"Are you okay?" Her voice has gotten deeper, but it's definitely hers.

"When did you stop looking at the stars?" When?.. "More to the point, why did you not come to this side of the world before losing hope?"

"Wh-what?" Losing hope? What does she know?

"There is no need for me to go over the details. But you should have come here 15 years ago before giving up on being happy." She knows about Anna?

"How did you-?"

"It is okay. I lost hope too. I almost ended my life because I lost everything. You are strong, my dear brother. Do not lose faith, and be brave. Overcome your fears and face up to what you've done. Then you can forgive yourself." How much does she know?

"Where are you? Step into the light."

"Very well."

"!!!" She's... so much bigger! She used to be so small...

"What?"

"No... I just... It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"You are surprised to see how much I've grown. Oh, and by the way, I forgive you." Forgive me? Ah, I see.

"Why now?"

"It is irrelevant. That boy..." Lloyd! Is she going to tell him?

"He reminds me of you." She's walking back into the dark.

"Huh?" Great! She confused Lloyd!

"Wait! Come back!"

"Brother, I am still here. I just prefer sitting in the darkness."

"I can't leave you here."

"I cannot go with you. Forgive me."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"It's not a reason. I'll protect you! I promise!"

"I am sure you will."

"Will you come?"

"I have come to like the darkness. I have not seen the light of day for many years." Hmm...

"How old are you exactly?"

"About 15. Maybe 14. No, it is 15."

"If you don't come, I'll drag you."

"Drag me? Hmph. That would be painful." There's something I know about her. It's why she hides.

"There's no need for you to hide any more. He's dead!"

"You are sure?"

"Yes." _He _made her suffer and wouldn't let her live like a normal person.

"Show me his grave."

"Who cares about his grave? He's dead, and we can both be certain of it, after all, we're both alive after all this time."

"I see. And your friend?" She means Yuan.

"If he touches you, I'll kill him. I won't let go of you again." I won't ever...

"Understood. I will follow you on the condition that you stop being afraid." Huh?

"Of what?"

"Find your heart, big brother. It is still there. If it were not, you would not have found me." She's gotten strange.

"Well... I'll see."

"Let us leave this place."

"One thing first..." I always did this, and it annoyed her!

"Wha-! AHHHH!!!" For some unknown reason, she hates being hugged. So I just gave her a huge one!

"G-get off me!!!"

"You know I love to hug you, little sister!"

"Hmph!" I know she liked it, but I'll leave her alone for now. Lloyd and Presea are smiling. Well, out we go!

**Presea's POV**

It seems like those two have had a turbulent childhood together. But I'm happy for both of them. It really makes me want to find my own sister. Alicia... where can you be? No matter how strange it was, Kratos had an easy job finding his sister. I'll ask Zelos if he'll let me find Alicia, but it'll probably have to wait until morning since he'll get sick tonight. Angel Toxicosis I believe it is called.

"Good timing guys! We released the seal!"

"UGH!!!" There goes Zelos.

"Here's the toxicosis."

"!!!" Seles? She fainted!

"They're both sick!"

"It's... only normal for Seles to get sick- GODDAMMIT!!!"

"Is she your sister?" Sheena just noticed Jen.

"Yes."

"She looks nothing like you."

"I know." That's all he'll say? Oh well...

"We'd better Seles and Zelos rest here for tonight. Though Seles will be the one who will be sick for longer." I hope we can go... I'd better ask Zelos now...

"Zelos..."

"Huh? What's up?"

"This is a selfish request from me... Well, I suppose I should explain. I, too, have a sister. And... I'd really like to find her."

"S-sister?!" Eh? Regal?

"Um, yes."

"Th-this can't be!" Huh?

"Wh-what?"

"What was her name?"

"Alicia." He looks shocked... He knows her. I see it in his eyes.

"I've seen a girl looking like you working in Altamira. When I first saw you, I thought you were her, but now I know. Her name was Alicia. Perhaps you should go to Altamira." Altamira!!! I must go there!!!

"I think I've met you before, Regal." Zelos has? How strange. I didn't know the Chosen associated with convicts.

"Tomorrow! I'll go there tomorrow! I-if it's okay with you, Zelos..."

"Yup, it's fine- AUGH!!!" I'd better let him rest.

"He is lying." What?

"Jen?" Hm, she walked off, silent. She's quite strange. Then again, I suppose I'm not the one to talk. Morning... I have to wait until morning...

**SFF: OKAY!!! That's fine.**

**Amy: I liked it!**

**Jen: Am I a FREAK?!**

**SFF: Yes**

**Jen: Murder victim #67!!!**

**SFF: Chill little person! You've made your first appearance! Things can change!**

**Jen: Hmph!**

**Amy: I'm gonna find your cousin!**

**SFF: You do that! By the way, if you have pairings suggestions, I'm still taking them! Thank you to the people who already gave me some!  
**

**Jen: See you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SheenaFujiFilm: We're back!!!**

**DeadlyFlower: BITCH! WHY ARE YOU TELLING EVERYONE I'VE BEEN EATING?!**

**SFF: Can't you take a joke?**

**DF: It's not funny! I don't have an eating disorder!**

**Amy: She appears to be in denial!**

**Jen: Yes! We must investigate!**

**DF: Please believe me!!!**

**SFF: Well, we should get started! So stop dressing up as Sherlock Holmes and come here! Both of you!**

**Amy & Jen: Fine!**

**Amy: Chapter 12: Alicia and Regal. Kratos and little sister: Long lost sibling-bonding.**

**Presea's POV**

We're here... At last!

"I'm sorry, but I want to wait here." Regal? Hm, that's strange.

"What's up?" Sheena asks him.

"..."

"Let him do what he wants." Zelos is right.

"Yes, let's go." I wonder where she could be... Perhaps I should ask the old man looking at the tombstone.

"Excuse me, have you-"

"ALICIA?! Is it really you?!" Wha?!!!!

"You... know Alicia?!"

"What? You're not-? Then... who?"

"Alicia is my sister."

"Ah, of course... Alicia couldn't possibly be here. She passed away quite some time ago." N-no!!! Not both of them!

"P-passed away?!"

"It was quite unfortunate. I dare not speak of the details. You should probably go to the Sky Terrace in the Lezareno Company's building. I'm sure Alicia would love to have a visit from her younger sister." Younger... sister?

"If you show this to the receptionist, you'll be allowed to the Terrace." Alicia... she grew older than me? I wonder when she died... I don't want to think about that. The man just gave me an ID pass. His name was George. Let's see now... Alicia left Ozette shortly before Daddy got sick. Which family was she serving... It was the... Braythan? No, not even close... Ah! It was Bryant! The Bryant family! So that would mean the President of this resort would have been her master. I hope to meet him soon, then I can find out exactly what happened to Alicia! Well, since I received this pass, we've had to take a tram that runs through water to enter the building. I've just showed the receptionist George's pass, and we're in the elevator that will take us to Alicia!

"Where did Jen go?" She's missing. Sheena just noticed.

"She may have got separated from us. She doesn't really like big crowds." She has a unique personality. Ah well...

Here it is... Her grave. It seems like someone worked hard the design it's surrounding garden.

"Alicia... What happened to you?..."

"Look! There's an Exsphere embedded here!" Lloyd is correct. There is indeed.

"But why-?" !!! A-alicia! She appeared?!

"Presea! Sis! It's you isn't it?"

"Alicia?! What happened to you?! Are you... alive?!"

"I exist in the Exsphere. It took my body and soon it will absorb my conciousness."

"How could this have happened to you? I can't believe you were a victim of the Exsphere as well."

"How have you been? Is Dad okay?"

"He... passed on. Some time ago." I wouldn't know how long ago...

"I see. I suppose we shouldn't have expected him to live through that illness, right?" Yes, I thought the same.

"Presea, please find my master! Master Bryant!"

"Bryant... The noble you went to serve?"

"Yes... By killing me, he-" Wh-what?! Hey! She's disappeared!

"He...killed you?! Please! Tell me what happened!"

"_Please Presea..."_

"I'll find him! I promise!"

**Jen's POV**

Hmph. Left behind again. Well, I should probably investigate Regal's strange behaviour. I should be saying President Regal.

"What happened? Why are you by yourself?"

"I was left behind."

"I see."

"How long do you intent to hide from this place, El Presidente?"

"How do you-?"

"I know exactly what happened between you and Alicia. Are you just going to sit here and let Presea suffer even more than she already has?" I know he did the same thing my brother did to his loved one.

"I'm... too ashamed to return to this place. And I cannot forgive myself for killing Alicia with my own hands..." Now I am beginning to feel sorry for him.

"I see. But Presea has a right to know, don't you think?"

"I know, but what am I supposed to say? 'By the way Presea, I was in love with your sister, and I killed her!'" Ah, right. It will be the same for Kratos and Lloyd... This is unfortunate.

"I see your point. Perhaps there will be an opportunity soon enough."

"I hope so..." Decisive action should be taken. For example I could tell Presea everything that happened between Regal and Alicia without considering anyone's feelings. However, that would be illogical and I doubt Kratos would approve with that method. The only other option I have is to keep quiet and hope everything will be revealed in time. It is harsh, but it is all I can do.

"Ah, so you got separated." Huh? Ah, they are back. Presea looks upset.

"I take it you had a lot of bad news to deal with."

"Alicia was murdered!" Hmph... I will give Regal evil eyes!

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?!" What is Lloyd's problem?

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about something like 'what happened?!' or 'who did it?!'. Something like that perhaps?"

"I know what happened, and I would like to assume you already know who did it."

"What do you mean you know what happened? You know why Alicia died?" They misunderstood me.

"No, I mean I know that Alicia has died, but that is all I know."

"Ah, right."

"I... I want to find Alicia's killer, but who knows how long that could take. I don't know who the President of the Lezareno Company is." I would be giving Regal evil eyes now, but it is not the best time.

"Say Regal, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this place would you?" I will make him feel guilty until he tells Presea what she wants to know.

"I... think the President was arrested some time ago. He was sent down for the same reason I was convicted."

"And what would that be?

"Murder." An overwhelming look of shock fills this air. They are unaware. No surprises there.

"It's okay if you want to look down on me. I'm a criminal." I have no opinion.

"We'd best not talk about it now. What do you think we should do now? Release the next seal?" Sheena probably just wants to stop travelling with Zelos.

"Not right now. Seles is still sick. And besides, I think we all need a rest." Lloyd has something to say. The relationship between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will change if Zelos completes this journey. I find it strange that Tethe'alla, the flourishing world, had to regenerate this world. In my knowledge, if Tethe'alla's Chosen completes this ritual, then Sylvarant will be completely destroyed, leaving Tethe'alla to cover what Sylvarant was. But why? Sylvarant's Chosen should have been the one to do this journey, ending Tethe'alla's era of prosperity. This is all difficult to understand. And it needs consideration. Everyone appears to be setting up camp. When they all fall asleep, I will have my brother confirm all of this. Or he can clear it all up for me. Too much thinking...

"Do you know something?" Eh? Kratos?

"Know what?"

"I saw that look you gave Regal. What do you know?"

"I did not give him a look. I looked at him to see if he would know anything."

"By the looks of things, you were trying to make him feel guilty. You're good at doing that." Tch, smartass!

"I was not doing anything. By the way, why is this Chosen carrying out the Chosen's ritual? Sylvarant is the world in decline, correct?"

"Yes, this was done to determine Sylvarant's fate." Ah, I was correct.

"And you are okay with that?" His loved one was buried in Sylvarant. And I know he disagreed with the way things were done in his organisation.

"What more can I do? As long the world is saved, I don't care."

"Lloyd will be sad." He looks like he has realised something important. It helps to attack the heart.

"You've gotten cruel, you know that? What's happened to you? And on top of that, why are you alive?" I have no desire to answer that question. Yet.

"Many things happen to rejected spirits. And your second question suggests you are not happy to see me. Am I correct?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you. You know why I've survived, but there's no way you could have survived this long."

"Everyone has their ways of surviving. Shall we leave it at that?" The time will come, my dear brother.

"Don't think of yourself as rejected." Hmph.

"Why not? Everyone has rejected me at some point. Even you."

"You don't mince words, do you?"

"Not much point in doing so!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I said I forgave you!"

"So why bring it up again?"

"I am merely stating a point: I have been rejected countless times! You cannot tell me I have not!"

"You..." Wah! He's hugging me again!

"I care about you. I won't leave you behind, ever again." I feel like crying.

"Um..." That is all I can think of to say. Suddenly I feel all warm inside. No one ever hugs me.

**Kratos' POV**

She needs to be hugged slightly more. I know why she hates being hugged, and it's not a very funny reason. I'm trying to fix my relationship with her, but I also need to work on one with Lloyd. She somehow knows all about me and my family. Maybe she'll help me.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Can I ask one first?" Hm?

"Sure."

"Let go of me..." Ah, right.

"Sorry."

"What do you need?"

"I know our relationship is currently in shambles. My relationship with my son is non-existent."

"You want me to help you form a friendship with him." She catches on easily.

"Will you do it?"

"Sure, it might help us both." Let's hope so. These detours have been mainly my fault. But I suppose I can live with that.

**Presea's POV**

So, Alicia was murdered. I don't know if I still have a purpose for existence. Alicia, Daddy and Mummy are all dead. **(A/N: UK English spelling, sorry!)**

Maybe meeting with the Chosen was a good thing. I almost died. But he and his group saved me, even if 2 member were formerly trying to kill him. And on top of that, they helped me find Alicia. If I help Zelos regenerate this world, I'm sure that will be enough.

**Sheena's POV**

Wow, I heard Kratos arguing with his sister. I dunno what they meant by it all but it was kinda cute watching them scream at each other. I guess you could say I get entertained easily.

"Everyone, I have something to say." Lloyd? He looks bothered about something.

"What's up-? Seles! Put that down and get some rest!"

"Ahhh..." She fainted again. Sigh... Zelos put her back to bed.

"Sorry, please continue."

"I want to explain why I was trying to assassinate the Chosen." Like we don't know!

"To save your world! We understand the relations between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The only way to stop one world from regenerated is to eliminate the Chosen!" Somehow, I understand that really really well!

"But the thing is, Tethe'alla is flourishing and Sylvarant is in decline. Surely the world that is in decline needs to be the world that regenerate their side of things."

"He's right. I've been thinking about that myself. I think this journey I'm going on is mainly for me to determine Sylvarant's fate." Only Zelos would be thinking about something like that.

"Do you see now? An entire world of people will die meaninglessly if this world fully regenerates. It's not fair on the people of Sylvarant! I'm sure one of you would be telling me this if Tethe'alla were in the same situation." One of us? Probably me.

"I know what you mean. But that's probably not my choice. I would like to find a way to save both worlds as long as Tethe'alla doesn't have to suffer because of it."

"Perhaps you could ask Remiel. After all, you are the Chosen." Jen looks like she's seen this all before. Or maybe she knows that there's way to save both worlds, but just doesn't know how to achieve it.

"It's worth a shot. But I think I need to release the next seal first. I won't ask him there since there's slightly more on my mind right now. Seles is sick, so I won't go to the seal until she gets better." I wish he'd act like this all the time, instead of being a gigolo.

**SFF: I'm tired, so I'll leave it there.**

**DF: I HAVE PAIRINGS FOR YOU!!! **

**SFF: Oh? What would they be?**

**DF: What everyone else has been telling you! ColettexLloyd, SheenaxZelos. Genis can tear himself between Presea and Seles. Kratos ONLY belongs to Anna! Raine can have Regal or something. And add another character! A boy this time!**

**SFF: Okay, thanks.**

**Jen: I do NOT want a boyfriend, understand?**

**SFF: Tough, I'll get someone for you.**

**Jen: Bitch!**

**Amy: My pairings: Everything DeadlyFlower said!**

**SFF: If you still have pairings advice, I'll take it. By chapter 14, I won't be taking them, I'll be using them, so if you want to suggest some, it's now or never. Ah, by the way, I have had a suggestion to resurrect Anna. If you agree, I'll find a way to do it. VOTE NOW!!!  
**

**Amy: That's all! See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SheenaFujiFilm: Grrrr...**

**Amy: She looks like she's gonna blow...**

**DeadlyFlower: What's up?**

**Jen: She looks upset**

**DF: Hey! Who upset you? Your brother? An animal? A reviewer? WHO OR WHAT?!**

**Amy: Helloooooo? **

**SFF: Sorry, I'm not feeling so happy today.**

**DF: Oh dear... **

**Jen: Chapter 13: The Lion, the witch and the Wardrobe**

**SFF: What are you talking about?**

**Jen: Apologies, I've always wanted to do that.**

**SFF: ...Freak. Amy, say the real chapter! This chapter is just one to give me a laugh. No POVs or anything. The gang play a game! This is because I FEEL LIKE IT!!!**

**Amy: Chapter 13: Truth or dare?**

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got food in my tummy-"

"Kratos, you don't smoke pot, right?" Jen's face: OO

"No."

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING?!"

"A song!"

"Damn idiot...

"Hey hunnies! And the guys... Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Sheena screamed at Zelos.

"It might be fun!" Lloyd chirped.

"I'm NOT kissing anyone, understand?" Sheena firmly instructed.

"I still feel sick, I don't feel up to it..." Seles mumbled, still delirious with a high fever.

"That's fine."

"I suppose I need cheering up," Presea said, standing up, attempting to smile. She was still upset about Alicia.

"I don't mind," Regal said.

"So let's play!" Jen said happily.

"You sure? Last time you made someone jump off a bridge!" Kratos glared at her.

"That someone was you! And you're still alive, right?" Everyone stared at her like she was a psycho.

"Zelos, are you are you want to play this game with her?" Presea questioned, looking suspicious.

"It's okay. I don't do danger sports any more. I'll play safe."

"Promise, you monkey wench!" Then all of a sudden everyone was wondering where on the face of the earth Kratos got an insult like that.

"Erm... Riiiiight. I promise."

"Okay! Jen goes first, since she looks like she enjoys this game." Zelos declared.

"Uh, fine then."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jen grinned, which resulted in Zelos looking around him deviously to think of something for her to do.

"I dare you to... KISS LLOYD!!!" Jen and Kratos' faces both looked horrified at this. Jen was aware of the fact that Lloyd was her nephew.

"Are torturing me because I tried to kill you?" Lloyd growled, looking pretty annoyed.

"Kratos, what should I do?!?!" Jen whispered desperately into her brother's ear.

"Do it on his cheek! Zelos didn't say where!" Kratos replied. Jen quickly turned to Lloyd, gave the kiss and turned away, leaving Lloyd to blush bright red.

"It could have been worse!" Kratos told her as she looked humiliated.

"How?!"

"He could have told you to kiss me!"

"Ewwww!" Jen didn't like ANY thoughts of kissing her family members.

"Hey! That wasn't a proper kiss!"

"You didn't say I had to kiss his lips!"

"Didn't I? My bad! Okay Lloyd's next!"

"Truth or dare?" Jen asked, unwilling to look at him.

"Um, dare?" Jen would have done grinned with an evil look in her eyes, but she was slightly traumatised, so didn't bother.

"Let's see... I dare you to... do the Haruhi Suzumiya dance!" Lloyd almost fainted.

"NO WAY!!!" he protested.

"Then you lose!"

"F-fine!" So Jen pulled a CD player out of the air and put the music on, and Lloyd danced away.

"H-how does he know that dance?" Sheena whispered to Jen.

"Beats me!" Jen and Kratos had to do their absolute best not to laugh, Regal had a grin on his face, which said he was impressed Lloyd stepped up to the challenge, while Sheena, Zelos and Presea all openly laughed at him.

"_I'm glad Genis isn't here..." _Lloyd thought to himself, while striking the final pose. Laughter and clapping from Jen, Regal and Kratos filled the air, while Seles grinned to herself and Sheena and Presea laughed along with the others.

"ZELOS! YOU'RE NEXT!!!" Lloyd shouted, absolutely bright red after being kissed by his aunt and doing that humiliating dance.

"Okay, sure."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Jen recognised that embarrassed-anger. Kratos was exactly the same.

"Dare of course!"

"I DARE YOU TO PUNCH YOURSELF IN THE CROTCH!" Kratos and Jen both burst out laughing.

"Nice one!" Sheena called, patting Lloyd on the back. It was probably something she wanted to do for a long time, but just never had the chance. Regal and Presea just kept quiet and stared intently on what was about to happen.

"Are you NUTS?!" Lloyd had made it obvious that he was annoyed with Zelos for making Jen kiss him. Jen knew he was just lucky he didn't know she was his aunt.

"Do it!" Lloyd urged, which left Kratos wondering if Lloyd knew that the 'make someone mortally injure themselves' ban was only for Jen.

"He could do it if he wanted..." he whispered to himself, which then followed by Zelos taking a deep breath, the raising of his fist and then...

"ARRRRGH!!!!" which was followed by everyone laughing at him dropping to the floor groaning.

"Poor thing..." Seles whispered, pitying for brother.

"Lloyd... I'll get you for this..." Zelos whispered, clutching his groin. The group had to wait for Zelos to recover from his mortal pain before they could continue their game. So when Zelos finally did recover, it was time for him to choose his victim.

"By the way, Lloyd didn't say how hard he wanted you to punch yourself. Why did you do it so hard?" Jen asked him.

"A test of strength or courage, my dear girl."

"Don't ever call me that again!" she glared, though Zelos being Zelos, he just grinned at her.

"Right! Sheena! You're up!" Sheena knew he would pick her.

"Fine."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She's already seen 3 horrific dares, so she didn't want to take any chances.

"TRUTH?! Damn!" Sheena grinned, like she knew he was going to do that.

"What to ask... Is it true you love me?" This annoyed the hell out of Sheena, since she knew the truth deep down.

"Of course not!" she said, without hesitation, and proceeded to the next person.

"Regal! You're next!" Zelos completely deflated since Sheena wasn't giving him a chance to object.

"Alright."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jen completely got annoyed, since she wanted to exploit him as the El Presidente.

"Um... Truth? Um... Is it true... you've never had a girlfriend?..." she pulled out of the air, since she had no idea what else to say. Jen gave him this really evil glare, which told Kratos she was no longer traumatised.

"No, I've had a girlfriend. So, that just leaves Presea." Sheena just shrugged at his answer, as did everyone else, since no one really had anything they wanted to ask Regal.

"Truth or dare?" he asked the little lady. Presea was feeling brave.

"Dare." Regal paused for a moment to think of something.

"I dare you to hug Kratos for the rest of this game." Everyone wondered why Regal dared her to do that, but Presea did it without complaining, so what more can we do?

"Kratos, it's your turn." Kratos could see Jen was enjoying the fact that he had a small girl stuck to him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kratos was never one to back down from a dare.

"I dare you to push me off you and tell me never to do anything like this again." Presea was probably hoping for him to say dare, so she when Regal dared her to hug Kratos, she didn't complain because she knew she'd be able to let go of him soon enough. And she knew she'd brought a grin to everyone's face, watching Kratos get hugged by a small girl. So Kratos pushed Presea off of him and said the line.

"It's your turn again little sister!" he grinned deviously. Jen looked pleased, since she'd missed playing truth or dare with her brother.

"Truth or dare?"

"Need you ask?"

"Heh, that's true. I dare you to eat a tomato." He knew full well Jen gets sick if she eats them, but he missed bullying her.

"Oh..." Jen stared at it, and then swallowed the whole thing.

"Ugh... Uhhh!" and then out it came again. Have you ever seen red vomit? It's pretty nasty!

"Okay... Phew... Back to Lloyd!" Lloyd glared at her, still pretty annoyed with her because she made him dance the Haruhi dance.

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Lloyd shocked everyone, since they thought he would choose truth after what Jen made him do last time. Though if he's chosen truth, she probably would have exploited him, so he's never safe when it comes to his aunt. This time, Jen was able to give her evil grin.

"I dare you to hug Kratos and say 'I love you daddy!'" Kratos dropped to the floor while Lloyd was infuriated with her again.

"I'm never safe with you, am I?"

"You should have chosen truth!" which followed with her thought _'then I could have exploited you!'_

So Lloyd walked off behind Kratos, who'd picked himself off the floor, and hugged him tight.

"I love you daddy." Then he let go straight away and went back to where was sitting.

"You bitch!" Kratos whispered to his sister. Jen just grinned, having heard that after she told him to jump off a bridge YEARS ago. Though Jen was also surprised Lloyd didn't notice who Kratos was, since she thought it would have been obvious.

"_Sigh... It didn't work..."_ she thought to herself.

"Zelos, it's back to you!" Lloyd called.

"Right!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" This was music to Lloyd's ears, since he was able to get his revenge on Jen for making him dance, as well as hug Kratos.

"I dare you to KISS JEN! ON HER LIPS! AND NOT LET GO FOR 2 MINUTES!!!" And this obviously brought music to Zelos' ears. Sheena, Regal and Presea all gasped Seles thought that she should prepare a funeral for her brother since Jen was certainly going to react.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jen screamed, and looked to her brother with a pleading look. However, Kratos decided he was going to enjoy every second of this since she made Lloyd hug him. So Jen looked back at Zelos who'd already made it to her face. He grabbed her and kissed her. Then there was dead silence for the entire 2 minutes. Kratos was grinning at his sister's pain, Lloyd was grinning because he'd got his revenge on both Zelos and Jen. Sheena was feeling sympathetic to Jen for having to go through something like that, while Presea and Regal thought that Jen was brave for letting Zelos do it. And Seles grinned knowing her brother was enjoying it. When the 2 minutes passed Zelos let go of her, and Jen fell to her knees.

"The longest 2 minutes of my life..." she whispered, absolutely traumatised for life. First her nephew, then the Chosen.

"It wasn't so bad, right? Hey Kratos, did you know your sister tasted like a lemon?" This confused both Kratos and Lloyd since they thought she'd taste like vomit, since she threw up the tomato.

"So then Sheena, it looks like it's your turn again!" Sheena decided she didn't want to play it safe.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Zelos grinned and got straight to the point.

"I dare YOU to kiss Jen! For 2 minutes! On the lips!" Sheena and Jen almost fainted.

"WHY IS EVERYONE OBESSED WITH ME KISSING EVERYONE?!?!?!" Jen screamed, still traumatised from the Zelos kiss event.

"WHY do you want me to kiss her?!" Jen once again looked pleadingly to her brother. This time, Kratos had an objection

"Come on Zelos, that's unreasonable. They're girls! Make them do it for 5!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" both girls screamed in horror.

"Nah, 30 seconds! That'll do right?"

"Ugh..." Sheena mumbled, walking over to Jen.

"I'm so sorry..." and with that, Sheena had to kiss the little lady. And once again, dead silence filled the air. Lloyd grinning at Jen's pain, Kratos actually feeling sorry for his sister, Presea, Regal and Seles all feeling sorry for girls, while Zelos enjoyed all 30 seconds of the girls. When Sheena finally pulled off, Jen was reduced to tears, but she hid them really well no one would notice.

"REGAL!" Sheena screamed, wanting to vent her anger.

_'You only live life once..." _Regal thought to himself, while Sheena asked the question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I DARE YOU BEAT UP ZELOS!!!" Jen, still feeling slightly upset, couldn't quite manage a smile, but was pleased with the dare.

"Very well." And off he went, kicking Zelos to the floor until he couldn't breath.

"Satisfied?" Regal asked, keeping a cool demeanour the whole time.

"Yes, thank you." Seles wanted to go and help her brother, but couldn't pick herself up, so she couldn't do anything.

"Truth or dare?" Regal asked Presea.

"Dare." She obviously liked this game, so she always chose dare.

"I... dare you to... Slap Lloyd." Another dare that pleased Jen. And Presea didn't really mind either. So Presea walked over to him and bitch slapped him into the ground.

"Nice!" Jen whispered, finally able to smile.

"Let's wrap up this game," Presea said, since she'd obviously had enough of watching everyone making each other to embarrassing things.

"Truth of dare?" she asked Kratos.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Fruit Salad' by The Wiggles." This made Jen's eyes light up with joy as she pulled out a CD player again and played the music. Then Kratos sang it!

"_Fruit salad... Yummy! Yummy! Fruit Salad! Yummy! Yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fruit sal-ad!! __Let's make some fruit salad today! Uh-huh-huh! It's fun to do it's a healthy way! Uh-huh-huh! Get all the fruit that you want to eat! It's going to be a fruit salad treat! THE FIRST STEP! Peel your bananas. THE SECOND STEP! Toss in some grapes! THE THIRD STEP! Chop up some apples! Chop up some melon and put them on your plaey-ate. Now we've made it! It's time to eat it! Uh-huh-huh! It tastes so good that you just can't beat it-!"_

"NO MORE!!!" Jen screamed, with everyone laughing along with her. They had never seen or heard anything so funny in their lives. They were practically dying with laughter. And on that note, they all took Presea's advice and stopped playing their lovely game! The end!

**DF: Erm, the authoress went off somewhere after finishing this, so me and Amy will say goodbye!**

**Amy: Yeah! Jen ran off as soon as she saw that she had to kiss Zelos.**

**DF: I'm wondering if Kratos was on crack for this chapter...**

**Amy: Probably was...**

**DF: I think my lovely cousin and our lovely authoress would have said this if she were here: NEXT CHAPTER IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO GET PAIRING ADVICE IN! By popular vote, here is how they look to be going: ColettexLloyd, SheenaxZelos, GenisxSeles, KratosxAnna, RainexRegal. Ms. Authoress says she has plans for Presea and Jen. Also, GET YOUR VOTES IN IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANNA RESURRECTED! That's all.**

**Amy: Hope you enjoyed this random game of truth or dare! See you all next time!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hey guys.**

**DeadlyFlower: GO TO BED!!!**

**SFF: What? I'm not sick!**

**Amy: But you're still feeling upset, yes?**

**SFF: Well... yeah, but I'll still write. **

**DF: Ah! Such dedication!**

**SFF: Where's Jen?**

**Amy: She's still annoyed because you made Zelos and Sheena kiss her.**

**SFF: Ah, I see.**

**Amy: Chapter 14: Shadow's dungeon. 2 sisters. Decisions for the world**

**Sheena's POV**

I will NEVER forgive Zelos for that truth or dare game last night. Though I suppose Jen is the one who would be traumatised. After all, she had to kiss Zelos. Anyway, Lloyd and Zelos both agreed that we should go to the Temple of Darkness and release the seal there, so we're flying there now. I can see why Lloyd would want to save Sylvarant since everyone there will die if Zelos completes this journey. But if Tethe'alla were in the that situation, someone would have been sent to assassinate their Chosen too.

"There it is!" Right, here we go!

It's really dark in here. You can't see at all.

"We can go through like this! We need lights!"

"AHH!! Kratos, why did you trip me up?" Jen's on the floor. She looks tired, and slightly unhappy.

"Did I? Sorry." She landed on Zelos' foot, and he hasn't said anything. Usually it would be: 'Ahhh! My precious foot! Get off me!!!' And with the way Seles is sweating on his back, his 'precious' outfit will get ruined. He refused to swim at the Temple of Ice because of ruining that outfit.

"Let's go to Meltokio. I have friends there, so maybe they could help us." To the Elemental Research Laboratory. Jen is quite small for a 15 year old. She's able to share a rheiard with Kratos because she's that tiny. She's still looking slightly upset, but I want to apologise to her because of what Zelos made us do. Eh? She has a locket. Probably a fond memory in there. Or a bad one. Maybe it's what's upsetting her. Well, here we are at Meltokio.

I haven't been to this place since I was condemned to taking care of Zelos. It doesn't seem that long ago when I think about it. But it was a long time ago, and so much has happened since then. Assassins, Desians-or-whatever, and me facing up to Volt. Sigh... It's a small world.

"Sheena! How are you doing? How's Corrine?" This is the place Corrine was born. They did lots of weird experiments on him here, so he didn't like this place one bit.

"He's... fine. Just fine..." I can't tell them...

"Good to hear!"

"Anyway, we're in a bit of a dilemma. We want to go into Shadow's dungeon, but it's pitch black, and we can't see a thing. Is there anything you can give us, like a lantern?"

"Yes! We have a blue candle. That will light everything up for you."

"Great! Can we borrow one!"

"Of course! Here you go!"

"Thanks a lot! See you later!" That went well. I can't talk about Corrine yet. Not to them, anyway. Back to Shadow's dungeon. I'll talk to Jen while we leave the city.

"Are you feeling okay?" It's like there's no emotion in her eyes at all. Something happened to her. And it has to be more serious than our game last night.

"Yes." She's acting like Presea used to when she was influenced by the Exsphere.

"Did... something happen?"

"No."

"About last night-"

"It's okay. I'm not upset about it. I made him do worse." She pointed at Kratos. I wonder what those 2 got up to when they were growing up together. Truth or dare looked to be their favourite game.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She's being very vague. She doesn't open out at all. She only sticks to Kratos. Well, it's take-off time. Back to Shadow's dungeon. I hope it doesn't take long. Though it usually does. Right, back into the darkness. Now to light the candle, and... Let there be light! Wow, it works really well! We can see everything.

"The altar is at the very bottom of this place." Jen's been here before.

"O-okay..."

"Zelos... I can't fight... Leave me here, okay?" Seles looks so pale.

"Do you need medicine?"

"No, I'm told it's better to just let me body rest." That's silly. But if that's what she's told, then there's not much I can say. So now we venture directly to the bottom of this place.

**Kratos' POV**

I must have been on drugs last night. I would NEVER sing a song like that. Usually. But Jen seems to look upset. I don't know what's bothering her, but I need her help. So I'll have to talk to her tonight. Shadow is a Summon Spirit who gets straight to the point. He doesn't waste words. Which is probably why Jen likes him the best. She also seems to like the dark quite a lot. I worry about her, I worry about Lloyd. I don't know how I can tell Lloyd anything with the way things are going right now. Nothing can go right from here on out... We're just entering the basement. We seem to be walking faster than usual. Perhaps we all want to get to Remiel and ask about the 2 worlds. I can find a way to save both worlds, but Remiel can't know. He's always been trying to join the 4 Seraphim. He'll bite down on the chance to become one if he finds out what I'm doing. Doesn't matter, I'll have my sister help me out. Anyway, we've made it to the bottom.

"Chosen One, offer your prayers."

"Okay." He whispers it really quietly. I wonder if he's embarrassed. Now then, this monster that will appear... I can't remember what it is. Here it comes. Ah... a large number of them.

"No way!!! We can't beat this many!" Lloyd needs to believe in himself.

"You can do it Lloyd!" Jen is supporting him. She hasn't changed her expression at all. She still looks upset. Well here we go. Regal and Presea are working together well, with some well timed combos. Though Zelos looks to be in danger, and I'll have to protect him. These shadow beasts are overwhelming us. I should be able to handle it. I'll send through an Air Thrust. That wind took out a fair amount.

"Hey!" Huh? Jen? Crap, there's a monster coming at me. I have no time to hit it!

"ARGH!" Dammit! She took the hit for me...

"Go to her! I'll be fine!" Zelos looks fine.

"Why?..." She's unconscious. One hit is enough to take her down. She can fight well. Someone taught her well. It wasn't me, that's for sure.

"I summon thee, come! Volt!" Volt has been helpful since Sheena made the pact with him. He's demolishing the beasts really well.

"Angel Feathers!" Light, the weakness of dark. Well done, Zelos. Why would my sister put her life on the line like that? The seal fell thanks to Lloyd and Presea's final attacks. Here's Remiel.

"Chosen One, I'm very pleased you have made it this far. Accept our blessings."

"Thanks." This is the seal where he'll lose his voice.

"The seal has fallen. You must now travel to the Tower of Salvation and climb the steps to heaven!" Heaven? Ha!

"The... final seal?!"

"Will it really happen?!" Lloyd is obviously worrying about Sylvarant.

"Do not disappoint me!" And he's gone. Hm. I guess I have to get my thoughts together before we go.

"We'll go tomorrow morning. We'll get this over with." He's hated the title of Chosen for his whole life. The life of the Chosen must be hard.

"Let's go to Seles." So we will. I hope my sister wakes up soon. Though she's bleeding like crazy. I'm trying to take care of it. Why did she protect me? She didn't have to at all. Even if I was hit, I would have been fine. As long as she wakes up and recovers, it'll be fine.

"Seles, how are you feeling?"

"A little better... I can stand up now. What happened to her?"

"She protected her brother." Well, out we go.

Sigh, Jen still looks lifeless. I hope she'll be okay. Ah, Zelos has just collapsed.

"Are you okay?!" Sheena just rushed to his side.

"!!..." He's lost his voice now.

"!!!!..."

"He's lost his voice."

"What?!" Good thing Seles wasn't on his back when he dropped. Anyway, we have to set up camp. Jen is breathing, but that's about all she's doing. I want her to wake up. But it might have to wait. Seles is making a good recovery, which is nice to see.

"Hey, Kratos!" Lloyd?

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me to Sylvarant, right?" Ah, a knife through my heart. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. What can I tell him?

"Who knows what will happen tomorrow? But if everything goes well, I should be able to..."

"..." Jen? She's moving! Thank goodness for that...

"She really cares about you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" No matter what I've done to her, she doesn't seem to care any more. It's like she expects it.

"Owww..." She's awake!

"You idiot! Stand up!" For some reason, I'm angry with her...

"Stop that, it hurts..." I'm being too rough.

"Listen, I know I'm probably being selfish, but I have to ask you to do something for me."

"Oh?"

"It's about tomorrow..." Lloyd's walked off, probably giving me some time alone with her. Which is good.

**Presea's POV**

If I help to regenerate this world... At the moment, I have nothing to live for. One the world is regenerated, I'll find the man who killed Alicia, and I'll kill him myself. I will take him to Alicia, just like she asked, but then I will decapitate him. Then there's the matter of avenging myself. Vharley and Rodyle will pay for using me. I will find them and kill them.

"Hey, Zelos, do you think there's a way to save both worlds?" Has Lloyd forgotten that he can't talk? Zelos is drawing his sword? Ah, he's writing on the ground. I'll... ask... Remiel... Don't... worry... I'll... try... to... help... Sylvarant... but I... won't... abandon... Tethe'alla... if... there's...no... other... way.

"Okay... But if it doesn't work, I'll have to kill you."

"Lloyd!" We have all seen Lloyd is a good person. So it's a bit of a shock to hear him say something like that.

"I'm sorry! I can't abandon Sylvarant." Zelos is writing again. I know... how... you... feel... I'll... do anything... for... Tethe'alla. He's quite compassionate. He and Lloyd acknowledge each other with a stare. I don't know what they're acknowledging,though it's probably the fact that they both care for their worlds.

**Kratos' POV**

"I see..." I think she understands.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides, you have nothing more to apologise for." I do, a lot more. But she never seems to want me to apologise to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm not bleeding any more." Good.

"Is it painful?"

"No. Um, about you and Anna..." She knows about us. I don't know how, or when she found out.

"What about us?"

"Lloyd doesn't seem to remember either of you. Why do you think that is?" Who knows?

"Because he doesn't want to. He witnessed something horrible. He probably doesn't remember me killing her." Killing the one you love... It kills you on the inside.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. You have to forgive yourself."

"I can't! No matter how much I try to tell myself it wasn't my fault, I know it is." It was all my fault.

"No. Do not blame yourself. You can't blame yourself for what the Desians did." Perhaps it was my fault Desians existed in the first place.

"If you tell Lloyd and he forgives you, will you forgive yourself? Besides, I don't think Anna would ever want to you to keep tormenting yourself the way you are." Perhaps not. But it still takes time to recover from something like that.

"I don't know how to tell Lloyd. If Anna was alive now... maybe I could forgive myself." If only she were...

"Have you forgiven _him_?" Jen has her grudges.

"No." That's all?

"Will you ever?"

"No." Can't blame her I suppose. Tomorrow... What will happen?

**SFF: Tired, headache, feeling sick. Can't continue.**

**DF: You said you weren't sick! Oh well... Take some rest.**

**SFF: Sure, I'll be going now. Thanks for reading!**

**Amy: She's gone!!!**

**Jen: Hi! I feel kinda better now. I didn't have to kiss anyone this chapter...**

**DF: FINAL CHANCE TO GET PAIRINGS ADVICE IN! I've been told that final pairings will be announced at the beginning of next chapter. Also IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANNA LIVE, SAY IT NOW OR NEVER!!! Results will be from popular vote. If you don't like it, that's your problem.**

**Jen: You know, the authoress cousin of yours wouldn't approve of you saying that.**

**DF: Well she's not here! I can say what I want!**

**Amy: REBELLION!!!**

**DF: Ah shut up! Oh, if you want to submit a bad review, don't do it, because I don't think my cousin is in the mood for it. **

**Jen & Amy: All true! Let's go now...**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!

**DeadlyFlower: Hi, I'm the cousin if the authouress.**

**Amy: And I'm Amy, her muse!**

**Jen: And I'm Jen, here to keep an eye on things.**

**DF: We're here to tell you that there may not be updates for a while because my cousin is in hospital.**

**Amy: Yep, she's really ill!**

**Jen: Suspected eating disorder...**

**DF: And she told everyone _I _was the one who was eating all the time!**

**ElementalSummoningQueen: Hi! I'm the other cousin of the authouress!**

**Amy: What's up!**

**ESQ: I always wondered why she was so skinny...**

**DF: ANYWAY!!! The authouress won't be updating for a while. THAT IS ALL!!!**

**Amy: How do you know the authouress' password?**

**DF: Err...**

**ESQ: HACKER!!!**

**Jen: Let's let people get on with their lives...**


	16. Chapter 16

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello! I'm back!  
**

**DeadlyFlower: I'm typing for her!**

**SFF: Yes, sprained my shoulder when I collapsed! So I can't type even if I wanted to.**

**Amy: You're out of hospital then?**

**Jen: Duh!**

**SFF: Yes, and I'm so pleased to be out! Thank you to the reviewers who wished me well! I really appreciate that! **

**Jen: What was wrong with you?**

**SFF: I won't bore you with the details, but just to confirm: No, I do not have an eating disorder. Anyway, my shoulder is sprained because the day I went into hospital, I collapsed down some stairs. It didn't hurt because I was unconscious by the time I hit the ground!**

**DF: Typing for you isn't much fun!**

**SFF: Sorry... ANYWAY, as for pairings, they are: LloydxColette, SheenaxZelos, GenisxSeles, RainexRegal. Jen and Presea will be sorted out in due time. Though if I feel like changing my mind about them, I might change them. You never know! As for Anna, well, I'm not saying anything about that matter! **

**Jen: Does that mean she's not getting resurrected?**

**SFF: She might, she might not! If she gets resurrected, you'll know!**

**Amy: Cool! Now then, it's time for you to begin.**

**SFF: DeadlyFlower! If you'll please! **

**DF: The real Chapter-15-but-must-be-called-16-in-order-not-to-confuse-everyone: Confession written on the ground. Tower of Salvation encounters.**

**Sheena's POV**

Zelos and Kratos are gone... That's strange... I wonder what we should do.

"There is writing on the ground." It was Zelos, writing with his sword again. 'We've gone on ahead, so catch up with us! I just need to tell you all... Losing my voice is all part of becoming an angel. I'm sure you didn't notice, but I no longer sleep, get hungry or eat. But soon enough, I'll stop enduring this pain I've been feeling. This world will be regenerated, and Lloyd, don't worry, I'll ask about Sylvarant.' Holy cheese! I have no idea what else to say.

"We go to the Tower!" Seles said quickly, and took off without another word. So we all followed. Jen looks slightly distraught herself. 2 sisters worrying about their brothers. Lloyd also looks slightly nervous, but I think he's worrying about his world. I guess the only ones who are calm are me, Presea and Regal.

**Tower of Salvation**

Wow, this place is even bigger when you're actually here! It's also really creepy here.

"There are bodies..." Seles is looking horrified.

"If... Zelos fails, will he end up there too?!" Jen looks upset about something.

"This many Chosen's have failed. So many years... generations..." Her personality is... unique. She's quite strange. Well, here we are.

Zelos is... he's already begun the ritual. Remiel has arrived.

"Excellent work Zelos! Now then, release the final seal!In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true angel!" Huh?! "What?!" Heart... and memory?!

"Zelos... His heart and memory?! Big brother... You're going to forget about us?" Seles...

"The Chosen's heart will die, and his body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing his body, Zelos will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel…is the revival of the world itself!" Martel will have Zelos' body? Is this what he means? Why would Martel want a man's body? Wait, what am I talking about?! Zelos will die!

"W-wait! What about Sylvarant?! Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful?" Lloyd!

"If the Chosen desires the world to become one, then he can use his powers to revive Martel and restore both worlds!"

"!!" Zelos looks shocked. I wonder where Kratos is... Jen seems to be looking around.

"You know why you have come here."

"Are you really planning to die?!" Presea...

"Zelos please! Don't do this! We'll all be sad! Well, maybe not Sheena, but I will!" No, I don't think I want him to die... Seles just likes to be cheeky. He's still going for it...

"_Goodbye... Everyone... Sheena..." _Zelos' voice!!M-my name?! Why did he call my name?

"Zelos, stop this!" No good! He's already... It's happening... He looks lifeless now... No reflection in his eyes, no nothing...

"HAHAHA!!! I've done it! Martel's vessel is complete! With this, I will become one of the 4 Seraphim!" Wh-what?!

"You... lied to us?" Regal asks.

"Why do I care?"

"You're twisted..." Jen's glaring at him. She had nothing against Zelos, but she wasn't his best friend either, yet even she's shocked about what Remiel has done.

"Do I know you?" Huh? Have they met before?

"No. I only know you're meant to be guiding Zelos, not deceiving him." Too right!

"Hmph. I no longer have any need for any of you! Be gone!"

"HA! You won't get me!" She's grinned. She's going to... She's going to kill Remiel! Can angels die so easily?

**Jen's POV**

Hmph, this guy thinks he's all that! A sword straight through his chest! HA! Gotcha! He's down!

"Zelos! Big brother! Please come back!" Seles...

"Don't waste your time. He can't hear you any more." Kratos! Where's that idiot been?

"There you are! Where have you been?!"

"Kratos! What are you talking about?" All of a sudden Lloyd is questioning Kratos. He looked up to Kratos. But I'm sure that whatever happens now, it will change everything. Not even I know what's going on.

"Lord... Kratos... Please! Lend me your aid!" LORD Kratos?! Who the hell is he?!

"Have you forgotten Remiel? I was once a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from what he despises so much?" Once a human? What is he talking about? He's still human... isn't he?

"UGHH..." Ah, now Remiel is dead.

"Kratos... what are you?" Lloyd seems to be... I don't know, he looks betrayed.

"I am an angel from Cruxis, one of the 4 seraphim." He's... he's a... his wings... It's true!

"You... deceived all of them!" Lloyd certainly disagrees with what's happening. But... since when? I knew a lot about Kratos... but nothing like this!

"Deceived? Hmph." He's looking at me... What do I do?... I...

"You... YOU SON OF A BITCH! How could you do this?! You lied to all of us! Do you care about anything at all?!" All I can do is scream at him... I can't hurt him at all. I won't hurt him.

"Jen! Stay calm!" Presea's holding me back, but I'm not going to attack Kratos. I won't ever bring myself to do that...

"You deserve to die for this!" Lloyd... He was sensing something about Kratos, and now that's all gone. Lloyd hates his guts now...

"Maybe I do." He's mocking Lloyd. He thinks Lloyd can't kill him. I know Lloyd can't kill him. He's neither strong enough or skilled enough. Either way Lloyd is charging forward, as is everyone else. They're going to take him on... They can't do it. Kratos is too strong.

"ARGH!" There they go...

"Z-zelos... Help us..." Seles should know... he can't hear her. Kratos looks to be finishing off Lloyd. He won't do it. He cares for Lloyd too much.

"Ugh..." He's put his sword down. Now... there's a light coming down... Is it another angel? It is! It's-!!!

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to bring yourself to kill such an opponent!" That man... Is he?...

"Lord Yggdrasil." He must be Kratos' master...

"Well well! This must be your little sister!" He... wants to fight me? Everyone is looking to me. They're on the floor because Kratos used some funky angel magic to knock them down.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd is the only one who can still stand.

"I don't need to introduce myself to a dog!" No, I think Yggdrasil is the dog, not Lloyd... Anyway, I've heard about him before. He's the leader of the Desians.

"What did you say?!"

"Ha! Fine, I am Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis and the Desians!" Why does Kratos still work for this man if he's leader of the Desians? No, I know why... He lost hope in everything after his wife died...

"Well, little lady. What's your name?" Why is he so interested in me?

"..."

"Silent treatment? Kratos, what is her name?"

"...She can tell you herself."

"She means nothing to you, correct? Well then, I suppose you won't mind saying goodbye!" Wh-what?! WOAH! He.. summoned a sword! That's the Eternal Sword isn't it? The one the elves in Heimdall keep bitching about. It didn't affect me, but Lloyd and everyone else are unconscious... Lloyd smashed into a pillar and broke it. It's a very powerful sword...

"Kratos, you have no objections?"

"..."

"Goodbye!" Kratos looks on at me. He has nothing to say to me... He has to have a reason for doing this... He does... He has a reason! What is it?

"FIRE!!!" What the-? Renegades?! Why are they here? And the guy who shot can't aim! He missed Yggdrasil!

"Are you okay?" Botta? Since when did he care about me?

"Y-yeah..."

"The Chosen has already completed the transformation... We'll have to take him as he is. You're coming with us!" Huh?

"Why?"

"No time to explain! Let's go!" Kratos...

**Kratos' POV**

She won't ever forgive me for this. Neither will Lloyd.

"Renegades... As irritating as ever. Still, it is of no concern. Kratos, let's go." They saved Jen and Lloyd... Perhaps they're in good hands.

"As you wish." He's gone.

"Hmm. Saved by the Renegades... Don't die Lloyd... Jen..."

"So, your sister lives on as long as you. Do you have any idea why?" Hmph.

"She wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"It must have been quite a shock for you to see her again."

"What of it?"

"As well as discovering your son is still alive." Lloyd...

"What of it?!"

"You didn't seem to care when I was about to kill them. Why is that?"

"..." It doesn't matter, they haven't died.

"Hmph! You're as silent as ever. Well, you may have to see them both again, and when you do, you might have to kill them. The world will be saved by doing so." A world without my sister and Lloyd... I've been through that, but I'm not going to kill them. It's been an interesting few weeks for me. Even more so for everyone else... Time to use my time well...

**Sheena's POV**

I haven't got a clue where we are, what happened to us and who saved us. But Zelos isn't responding to us, Lloyd isn't waking up, and Jen is in the corner of the room hugging her knees and buried her head in them. I think she's crying. Seles keeps on talking to Zelos, trying to get him to respond. Presea and Regal are just silent. They have nothing to say. Though Presea's walking over to Jen. I'll go talk to her too.

"Are you crying?" She looked up. Her eyes aren't red, and she hasn't been crying. I think she was just upset.

"What are you going to do?"

"He can change... right?" She's still in disbelief. She doesn't want it to be true...

"Ugh..." Lloyd is awake! Jen has stood up. She's walking over to him.

"Are... you okay?" she whispered to him.

"Kratos... Was he really?... Wait! Where's Zelos?!"

"He doesn't respond to us at all!" Seles is really upset.

"Damn... So... What's happened to Tethe'alla? And Sylvarant?"

"By the looks of things, nothing." Zelos didn't complete the ritual. Jen killed Remiel before that could happen.

"Oh. Jen, what exactly happened at the Tower? You were the only one they didn't attack." That's true. I don't think Kratos wanted to hurt his sister, and that weird sword that appeared didn't affect her...

"We're at the Renegade base. The Renegades appeared at the Tower and took us here." I see... I thought the Renegades were our enemies.

"What's happening anyway? What happened to Kratos? And what can we do about Zelos?"

"Well... We were in the Tower, and Yggdrasil appeared. He attempted to kill us and the Renegades came. And now we're here. As for Kratos... " Jen is probably the only one who understands the situation. She wasn't attacked at all.

"Did you know he was part of Cruxis?" If she did, then she should have told us.

"No. I was unaware." Hmm. Well, that explains her shock.

"Um, I think he has a reason for being. It didn't look like he wanted to be there..." She really believes he's a good person...

"Well he seemed very easy about the fact Yggdrasil was going to kill you!" That's true...

"There was a reason..." She won't believe it at all. She can't accept it.

"So you're finally awake." What the-? A Renegade soldier has just come in.

"Follow me, our leader wants to see you." Yuan. Jen looks like she knows him, and she doesn't want to see him.

**Jen's POV**

Damn Renegades... I suppose I should thankful to them for saving us all. I still don't like Yuan.

"So you're finally awake." Right, I'm gonna make this time a living hell for him!

"NO!!! We're sleep-walking!"

"Jen, I'd be lying if I said that I'm happy to see you." Sarcastic idiot...

"You think I'm happy to see you?"

"You 2 know each other from where, exactly?" Hmph, I don't want to go into that...

"It doesn't matter. But you're all obviously confused about everything that has happened up to this point, correct?" I understand a little, but not completely.

"What exactly do Renegades do?" I suppose the Renegade's existence isn't as important in Tethe'alla since Desians don't exist out here.

"We're an underground organization dedicated to stopping the plans and Cruxis and Desians. Cruxis controls the Desians actions, although it would seem that Rodyle is currently acting on his own." I wasn't present when he was encountered. But I know all about it.

"Cruxis controls the Church of Martel. Desians are simply Cruxis' subordinates."

"The Church of Martel is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves, who've evolved by using a special type of Exsphere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about that." He really likes to over-complicate things.

"So my brother is controlling the Desians?" He should be able to do something about them. I can manipulate him to do it.

"Yes, but he doesn't give them direct orders. That's Yggdrasil's job." Dammit!

"What exactly are Cruxis' plans? To rule the world?" Presea was affected by the Desians and Cruxis. She should be allowed some form of revenge.

"They intend to revive the Goddess Martel. They control the marriages of people from the Chosen's lineage in order to create these vessels for her." Meaningless...

"That would explain how mine and Zelos' families fell apart, and why we've both had to suffer all this time." I know what happened to Zelos and Seles' parents. It's pretty grim.

"And this twisted form of the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla was created by Yggdrasil." Yes, he did so using the Eternal Sword. I remember when both worlds were split apart. It split my family apart at the same time.

"That's ridiculous! You can't create a world!" Regal, being the oldest one here in terms of appearance is speaking logically, but the worlds exist like this through illogical means.

"If that's how you feel then our conversation ends here." This guy is so arrogant...

"W-wait! If Yggdrasil created these world's shouldn't he be able to fix it? And whose side are you on? It looks like you're on our side, but you said I should come to this world to assassinate the Chosen." Yuan is a double agent. It's always hard to tell what he's doing.

"You're smarter than I thought." He has a smart father! But Lloyd told me he used to fall asleep in school. A scene I saw many times when I was in school with Kratos. He ALWAYS slept in class. Which then followed our teacher smacking him over the head with a text book to wake him up! Ah, the good old days...

"Excuse me?"

"Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. The Chosen would have been her vessel, therefore, he was an obstacle."

"However, the Chosen completed the angel transformation. He's a lethal weapon, but we don't need him." Woah! Where'd all these Renegade soldiers come from?

"We're spoilt for choice, aren't we, Lord Yuan?" Spoilt for choice? What's he talking about?

"We can use either Lloyd Irving or Jen Aurion!" WHAT?! This guy is crazy! He should have learnt that he can't touch me because I always fight back! He's approaching us! We've all grouped together, but I don't see how that'll help.

"What do you want with us?!" Lloyd demands.

"That's not your business. GET THEM!!" Right, I have waited so long to do this! I'll hit him in his weak spot! 'What weak spot?' you may ask. Every man has the same weak spot. So I'll kick him!

"ARGH!!! Damn you!!!"

"Lord Yuan!" They place their leader higher than anything! So we all have the time to run!

"Nice move Jen!" Sheena whispered to me. Heh. It felt pretty damn good!

Well, we've run far enough, but we won't be able to get out without a fight.

"What do they want with me and Jen? Are they on our side or not?!"

"It seems like to them, we're pawns on a chessboard. They're using us to do their dirty work. If the Renegades wanted Zelos dead, they could have come after him themselves instead of making Lloyd do it, right?" Regal's right, but more to the point, what do they want with me and/or Lloyd? Is this to do with Kratos? Because Yuan probably knows Lloyd is Kratos' son and I'm his sister. This has to have something to do with him...

"We should probably focus on helping Zelos first." I agree with Sheena. But I don't know what to do about it. I don't know how a Cruxis Crystal works... Wait a sec!

"Hey Lloyd! You said you were raised by a dwarf, right?"

"Yeah. I consider him my father." I won't be telling Kratos that.

"Exspheres are dwarven technology, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Yuan said that Cruxis Crystals are a special type of Exsphere, so would he know anything about them?"

"Hmm... He might just! Plus the Chosen in Sylvarant probably has a Cruxis Crystal too."

"So you're suggesting we go to Sylvarant?" Presea's pretty sharp.

"Well... Only whoever wants to come, I mean, I'm not going to force you."

"I think it's best we all stick together, for the good of both our worlds." Regal and Presea both agree with Sheena's thoughts.

"If Zelos is going, then I'm going." Seles clings to her brother as usual. Something I've observed while I've been around.

"Great! Let's go!!!" To Sylvarant! I've never been there. Everyone's going off!

"By the way..." Lloyd?

"Last night... Kratos told me that if anything bad happened to him... He asked me to look after you." Kratos said that? I can take care of myself.

"Don't feel obligated to do that."

"I'll look out for you, okay?" Hmm...

"And I'll look out for you!" I still find it weird to know I'm his aunt... Still, it doesn't matter!

**DF: Can I PLEASE stop now?!**

**SFF: Why are you complaining? This story wouldn't have been updated if you hadn't insisted on typing for me.**

**DF: I'm sorry, but I want to stop now!**

**SFF: It's fine. Thanks for reading! Did you like it?**

**Amy: You came up with it all pretty well! RESURRECT ANNA!!!**

**Jen: I'd like to see her back too! Oh, and thanks for letting me kick Yuan!**

**SFF: No problem, and wait and see about Anna. I haven't decided yet.**

**DF: See you all next time! Hopefully the cripple will be typing again.**

**SFF: I AM NOT A CRIPPLE!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SheenaFujiFilm: Here we are again, with DeadlyFlower insisting on typing for me again.**

**DeadlyFlower: Why not?**

**Jen: God, I had no idea people were so picky about pairings! There are more important things in life than who gets paired with who!**

**Amy: Yes, to some people it's life or death, which is why SFF had a vote for it and the popular ones won!**

**DF: Some people say things that are just uncalled for!**

**SFF: OKAY! We don't need to talk about that. And I can't do anything about what they've said because I still can't type. I HAVE COME TO A DECISION ABOUT ANNA!!!**

**DF: And what might it be?**

**SFF: I'll say it at the end of this chapter. Well, then, DeadlyFlower starts!**

**DF: Chapter 17: Meeting people in Sylvarant. **

**Sheena's POV**

I never thought I'd ever go to Sylvarant, but here I am flying between 2 worlds and about to enter Sylvarant. It's a pretty amazing experience. There's nothing special to see between both worlds, it's just black, but with a shiny ray of light. There's the opening to Sylvarant! Here we go!

Hm, we've come out into a desert! This must be Efreet's space. There's hardly any mana in the air! I guess that's because this is the world in decline. Plus Zelos released all the seals in Tethe'alla.

"Guys! Follow me!" Lloyd will obviously have to take the lead since we don't know where we're going. Woah... I've just seen something that looks like a prison. I can see prisoners, and there are guards too... Is that a Desian base? Lloyd is landing, so we'll be following him.

**Iselia**

This seems to be a nice village. It's really quiet. A bit like Meltokio, but I think I prefer this place since Zelos' groupies aren't here.

"Guys, this is Iselia. I go to school here!" That's nice for him.

"Lloyd! Colette! Raine! Look! It's Lloyd!" A small boy is running towards us. Silver hair, blue eyes.

"Lloyd! You're back! Did you really make it to Tethe'alla???" A girl has come running over too. Blond hair, blue eyes.

"Well well! You seem to have brought some friends with you. Are they from Tethe'alla?" Another woman, who is probably related to boy since have similar features.

"Hi guys! Yes, I made it Tethe'alla! That place is interesting, I have to say! They have all sorts of cool machines and they're got really cool weapons! I missed Sylvarant thought!" There's no place like home. That's why he missed this place.

"So, did you succeed in your mission?"

"Oh... Uh, I'd like you to meet my friends from Tethe'alla! Sheena, Presea, Regal, Seles, Jen and..."

"Hey! Why does that guy have angel wings on?" The small boy doesn't know Zelos, so he doesn't know Zelos is the Chosen.

"Is he... Tethe'alla's Chosen?" The blond girl... Is she Sylvarant's Chosen?

"People from Tethe'alla, meet Genis, my best friend, his sister Raine, who is my teacher, and Colette, Sylvarant's Chosen!" I was right!

"Um, hi?" What else can we say?

"Anyway, I have to home to see my dad about Zelos, the guy with wings. He's Tethe'alla's Chosen, and things went a but wrong in Tethe'alla. So I'm going to explain it all to my dad. You should come too!"

"Yeah!!" They're a hyper bunch of kids. None of us really have anything to say to Lloyd's friends.

"By the way, you may have seen the Human Ranch when we landed. We're not allowed to go there for any reasons, okay?" I was right... It looks horrible there.

"Understood." Genis has just looked at Presea, and he's blushing. Does that mean he has a crush on her? That's cute!

"Oh, yes and another thing. We have to go through Iselia forest to get to my house, and there are monsters there, so keep your guard up!" This place is a little but complicated. Though maybe it's because of the Desians. I think I understand why Lloyd didn't want this place to be destroyed. Both worlds have their beauty, and its not fair on either of the worlds if they're destroyed. Why did Yggdrasil create this messed up system? Huh? There's a giant animal of some sort running straight towards us. Is it a monster?

"Noishe!" No, it appears to be Lloyd's pet. Jen looks surprised.

"What is that?" Presea asked her.

"Pr... I don't know..." Maybe she had a pet too? I wonder what she was about to say.

"This is Noishe! He's my dog!" D-DOG?! Is he serious? It looks like... heck, I don't even know what it looks like!

"Um... great!" What else can I say? It just really doesn't look like a dog... Well, we've just left Iselia forest, and there's a house at the top of the hill. We're just approaching it.

**Dirk's House**

It's a nice place! Lloyd running over to a grave stone...

"Hey Mom! Did you miss me?" His... mother? I see... Presea looks to be experiencing deja vu. She said her mother died too.

"Lloyd!" A dwarf? This must be Lloyd's father.

"Dad! How are you? Did anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Nope, nothing! So then, did you accomplish your mission?"

"Oh... about that. Wait! Everyone, this Dirk. He raised me after my parents died!" Jen's giving him a weird look. I suppose she can give whatever look she wants.

"Come in everyone! Lloyd, you have something to tell me, don't you?" I wonder if this guy can really help Zelos...

"Well, as you can see, the guy with wings... he's Tethe'alla's Chosen. Something happened to his Cruxis Crystal and we really need him to recover. At first, I was going to kill him, but he had this bodyguard called Kratos who kept stopping me from killing him, but then when I told Zelos why I wanted to kill him, he said he'd try to help Sylvarant along with Tethe'alla, so I decided to trust him. But in the end, he was going to die, but that wouldn't have been good for his friends or for his sister, Seles, so we decided to try and help him ourselves. But we don't know what to do, so we thought we should see if you could help us."

"Hmm... Well, I don't know the first thing about Cruxis Crystals, but by the looks of things, that thing doesn't have a Key Crest. If Cruxis Crystals work the same way as Exspheres, then if he gets an Exsphere, he should be fine." I see. Well, it's worth a try. As long as Seles is okay with it.

"Seles, shall we try that?" She's nodded. A Key Crest... The one like Lloyd gave Presea back in Ozette? I might just work...

"We'll wait outside while you make it. C'mon guys."

**Jen's POV**

Lloyd's mother... I wonder... 'Anna'. That was her name all right. I suppose it's worth a try.

"_Anna!"_

Is it working? Raising the dead is difficult, and tiring... Don't ask how I can do it, okay? If I want to tell you that, I'll tell you in my own time.

_**Who's there?**_

She heard me! That rocks!

"_Do you want to live again?"_

_**Who are you?**_

"_Jen. Aurion."_

_**Aurion? Do you know Kratos?**_

"_Yes! He's brother!"_

_**Is he with you? I must see him!!**_

"_No, but I'm doing this for Lloyd."_

_**If I live, will I see Kratos and Lloyd?**_

"_Yes. But don't tell Lloyd about Kratos. Lloyd hasn't seen him for 15 years. But Lloyd did see him in Tethe'alla, and he didn't recognise him."_

_**I know what has happened between them. I won't say anything, it's better for Lloyd.**_

"_We may not see Kratos for a while. Is that okay?"_

_**Yes, it's fine. As long as I can be with my son, it's fine.**_

Okay... Here I go!

**Presea's POV**

Jen looks like she is praying at Lloyd's mother's grave. I wonder what she's doing...

"Sheena... look!"

"Hm?" There's a strange light emitting for her body.

"Hey Jen! What are you doing?" That got everyone's attention. Everyone is coming over, and Lloyd looks shocked.

"What's going on?" He doesn't know, we don't know.

"Ah! My Exsphere! It's hurts!" A... light? A person! Well, the golden light is shaped like a person... What is she doing?

"Is this a resurrection?! She must have healing powers beyond any doctor!" A resurrection? How can that be possible? Is Raine serious?

"Professor, you mean... she's resurrecting my mom?" That's impossible! The golden body is-!...

**Jen's POV**

Nearly finished. Her body has her appearance now. This really hurts me, it's painful! Little more... little more... DONE! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to faint!

**Sheena's POV**

How did she do that?! It's impossible to raise the dead! What is she? Ah! She collapsed! Did she kill herself? I don't understand this situation at all. Lloyd was obviously the first to run over, but we've all followed.

"Jen! What have you done?! You're not dead, right?" Raine is examining the woman Jen resurrected. The grave stone says Anna. I suppose that's her name.

"It really was a resurrection..." Anna is breathing, and she's opening her eyes.

"Hehe... It worked!" Jen! She is alive!

"Why did you do this?"

"Lloyd?" Lloyd just got the shock of his life.

"You're really-!..." Wow! That's a really pretty smile she has! And now they're hugging.

"Mom! What happened to Dad? Is he alive? What was he like? What was his name? Tell me! Tell me!"

**Jen's POV**

Lloyd knew his mother's fate, but his father... he doesn't know he knows who his father is. This could be difficult.

"Your father?... Where is he?! He's not with you?!" I really hope she's acting.

"No! We were separated!"

"Where could he be?..." She's looking at the sky. She knows full well where he is.

"Lloyd, what's going on out the-?!!!" Dirk? He must have finished the Key Crest.

"Dad! Look! It's my mom!"

"You actually kept your promise! Thank you so much!" Promise?

"Yes, I've had a great time raising Lloyd! You have a great kid here."

"What promise?" Lloyd should know shouldn't he?

"When I was dying, I asked Dirk to take care of you. I explained the situation and he actually did it!" Well ain't that nice!

"Well then Lloyd, here's the Key Crest you said you needed for that Zelos person."

"Thanks Dad!" I don't know if that'll work.

"whine!!!" Huh? Noishe? He remembers me? Wow...

"Noishe likes you! He doesn't usually like strangers." I'm not a stranger to Noishe. But Lloyd doesn't know that.

"I see." Well, let's hope Kratos sees this soon. I'll make him snap back into his senses! Besides, he said he'd forgive himself if Anna were alive, and now she is!!!

"Shall we use the Key Crest?" Seles wants to get straight to the point. Which is fine I guess...

"Yeah! I'll put it on him now!" There it goes, on to the Cruxis Crystal...

**SFF: There's my decision about Anna!**

**DF: Nice work!**

**SFF: I would like to say thank you once again to the reviewers who wished me well when I was stuck in hospital! **

**Jen: Did you eat hospital food?**

**SFF: I wasn't allowed to eat for 48 hours! MY PRECIOUS FOOD!!! Anyway, I did, and I never want to eat it again.**

**Amy: LOL!!! How comes you're stopping this chapter?**

**SFF: Because I****a life that needs to be attended to!**

**DF: Since when?!**

**SFF: Shut up!**

**Amy: See y'all next time!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SheenaFujiFilm: You must really enjoy typing for me...**

**DeadlyFlower: I don't mind it!**

**Amy: At least she doesn't just update the story and put any old crap without your permission!**

**SFF: Yep, that's true!**

**Jen: I know what you're doing this chapter, and I hate you!  
**

**SFF: Good for you. DeadlyFlower!**

**DF: Chapter 18: 2 sick girls in Triet Desert. Meeting during the night.**

**Sheena's POV**

Lloyd's put the Key Crest on Zelos. I don't know if it's worked.

"Big bro! Are you there???" No response.

"Helloooooo?" She's shaking him now. But still nothing. I don't think it worked.

"Great! What are supposed to do now?!" Seles is REALLY upset about this.

"I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing more I can do. I don't know anything about Cruxis Crystals. Perhaps you should try going back to Tethe'alla and ask someone there." It'll be difficult since we're wanted as criminals.

"Maybe we should look around before going back to Tethe'alla. It might not be as easy to get help for Zelos. He's wanted as a criminal. So are the rest of us. Except Presea, since she hasn't done anything." Yep, Lloyd's totally right.

"Lloyd, why are you a wanted criminal?" Genis looks like he finds it funny.

"Lloyd would be a criminal because he's from Sylvarant, the land of Tethe'alla's enemies."

"That doesn't seem fair..."

"That's the law." I have seen Tethe'alla as an unfair place, but I've put up with it for years.

"So, where do you think we should go?" Lloyd is looking to Raine.

"Well, Triet is pretty close by. Let's work our way around Sylvarant until we find a cure." Sounds good to me.

"Let's go then! We would fly there, but we don't have enough rheiards for the others. You guys want to come, right?" Genis, Raine and Colette... I wonder if we could get to know them well.

"Yeah!! It'll be fun!" Colette seems to be really bubbly. She looks nice.

"Sis, are you going?"

"Of course, and I want to keep an eye on you, so you're coming too." And Raine looks like she can take control of things so easily. That's what a teacher needs to do. In Mizuho, we once gave one of our teachers a nervous breakdown. We had to feel sorry for the guy but it was hilarious.

"Okay..." Genis looks to be worried about something, but I don't think he's really left this village very much. Or he has, and he doesn't like what's outside in the world.

"Mom, do you want to come?" Would it really be safe for her to leave this place? Lloyd said she was killed by Desians. Though Anna's looking to Jen.

"I brought her back, I'll protect her." She must have had a reason for bringing Anna back. Wouldn't it be funny if she was related to Anna somehow? I doubt that...

"Well... I want to look after you Lloyd. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, right?" They have a lot of catching up to do.

"Yeah! Great! Dad, we'll be off! Thanks for trying to help us!"

"Good luck!" Triet... That's the desert we arrived over. Efreet's territory. Hopefully I won't have to do any pact making.

**Anna's POV**

Sister... She brought me back for a reason. She said it was for Lloyd, but she must have had a motive. She hardly knows Lloyd. I would ask her if it was really for Kratos, but I can't say anything about that in front of Lloyd.

"Say Lloyd... Do you remember anything about your father?" It's worth a try.

"Nope, hardly anything. But I guess I miss him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... Even when I had Dirk taking care of me, but I still wanted my real father. It just wasn't quite the same." I see.

"I missed you too!! There were times when I wished you were still alive and with me!" My little boy...

"I missed you too..." Jen's eyes have clouded over. I was told a little bit about her, but I think I'd like to get to know her a little better. Presea's talking to her about something. I know everyone's names already. Which is helpful.

"Mom, is Dad still alive?" What kind of question is that?

"Do you really think I know?"

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I think so." We're just entering the desert. It hasn't changed much. Still just a wasteland.

"Wow... It's really hot..." Seles, sister of Tethe'alla's Chosen.

"Yeah..." Jen's already sweating.

"Ugh..." Oh my goodness! Both girls just collapsed!

"SELES!!!" Who-? Zelos?

"Zelos?! You're okay?" Sheena looks surprised.

"Yo Lloyd! Thanks for helping me out! It didn't work straight away, huh?"

"You're telling me!"

"We should take them to see a doctor!" Presea's right. What caused them to collapse so quickly?

"Let's go to the City of Triet. I'll take a look at them there." Raine appears to be a healing artist. I don't think they're gravely ill. Noishe is carrying both of them. I nearly killed Noishe... I nearly killed Lloyd. I can't believe that. Does Lloyd remember that? Not much I can say now. We've entered the city in the desert and Raine put both girls to bed in the hotel.

"They're fine. They're both pretty fragile, they collapsed from heat exhaustion." Fragile? They're not very strong in that case.

"Typical Seles..." Zelos sighed.

"They just need their rest. Anyway, what do you all intend on doing now? Zelos actually was cured, so we don't need to travel all around Sylvarant. And there's no need to head to Tethe'alla in a hurry."

"We'll decide on that once we've thought about it for a bit."

**Kratos' POV**

I never missed Welgaia. It's not very interesting here, and the angels are all dull.

"Did you hear? Lord Kratos' sister can raise the dead!" Not as dull as I thought... What are they talking about?

"Yes, I did. It was a woman, the one who was the Angelus Project 15 years ago." Angelus Project?

"What was her name? Anna, wasn't it?" Anna?!

"L-Lord Kratos!" I'll choke him until he tells me what the hell is going on!

"Where is she?!"

"Your sister?" Sister? Wait, Anna should be with her.

"Yes."

"Last I heard, she collapsed from heat exhaustion in Triet Desert, Sylvarant." Sylvarant? When did they get there? I suppose she'd have to be in Sylvarant to raise Anna, if she really did.

"Right..." I'm going there then.

**Jen's POV**

My damn head... I didn't I collapsed from heat exhaustion. I thought I got very sick when I got too cold, like in Flanoir. Why do I still get sick anyway? I would have thought my body would have stopped doing stuff like this after all these years.

"You're feeling okay?" Anna?

"Yeah." I'm dizzy...

"Listen, we're all taking a walk. Mom, you watch Jen. Zelos is in the other room with Seles."

"Yes, alright." This could be a chance to talk to her.

**Kratos' POV**

Made it, at last!

"Mom, don't let anyone in, okay?" That's Lloyd's voice. Is it really true? I heard which room it came from. There's the door!

"Kratos?!" He opened it. Jen is in bed. Anna... It's true. It really is. I can see her right in front of me. She looks surprised herself. I can't talk to her while Lloyd is here. I'll check on Jen anyway. She's sitting up, but she can't keep her head up.

"Since when do you collapse from heat exhaustion?" I didn't know she did.

"It never got this hot at home. I suppose that's why I didn't know." I'm right next to Anna, and it hurts to not be able to talk to her. Lloyd refuses to leave.

"Hey Lloyd, I thought you were taking a walk." Can Jen read minds too?

"Kratos, what are you doing here?!" Shouldn't it obvious?

"I came to see my sister. I heard she got sick."

"Yeah right! You came to cause trouble!" He's drawn his swords.

"You intend to turn this place into a battlefield?"

"You held back the last time we fought! There was no way _that _was your full strength!" Yes, I held back. I wasn't going to kill you.

"Stop shouting! It really hurts!" Jen still can't lift up her head.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. And since when do you raise the dead?" I don't know how she did it. She's turned her head away from me.

"Grandpa." Grandpa? Now she mentions it, he had a weird technique that could raise the dead...

"He told me how." He never told me... I'm not a 3 year old, so I'm not going to throw a temper tantrum. I wonder how many people she's raised.

"Why did you use it?" It's the best way to ask her without mentioning anything suspicious.

"Does it matter?" To me it does. I'll have to question her later.

"Hmph." I don't what more I can do here. Unless Lloyd leaves, I can't talk at all. Huh? Jen's trying to stand up.

"Ow..."

"Go back to be-"

"Follow me." Follow her? She can talk to me if she takes me away from Lloyd, but she can barely stand up. I'll have to carry her.

"Outside this city... Take me there please." Lloyd is following us.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't do anything to her!"

"You have my word, I won't hurt her. Besides, I don't want to hurt her." He's giving me a shifty look.

"Lloyd." Anna is coming over. She's always had a voice of reason. "Let them go." I really want to talk to her. She looking at me now.

"Go, talk with... your sister..." I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I guess I'll have to go.

"You want to talk with her, yes?" No kidding...

"Why did you do it, Jen?"

"You need to be happy. You said you could forgive yourself if she was alive." She... took that seriously?

"I thought you'd hate me for what I did in the Tower of Salvation."

"No, I don't hate you." That's all she's said. She doesn't have to explain herself.

"Listen, if you want to talk to her, you'll have to plan something. I've seen how Lloyd sleeps, he won't notice if you do it at night." She's not wrong.

"I know. You'll need to bring her back to this place at night. I'll have Noishe bring you, meaning carry you – the one who's always sick."

"Heh..."

"Thanks... for bringing her back. I need her to forgive me before I'll forgive myself." I am thankful, just shocked as well.

"It's fine. She will." I hope so...

"I'll take you back."

Everyone has just seen me. Meaning those who were at the Tower of Salvation, as well as some other people, presumably Lloyd's friends. They don't know me.

"Go, I'll put myself back to bed." They all look uneasy with me being here.

"Take care of yourself." She's nodded and is slowly making her way to the bed.

I've closed the door, but I still heard what Lloyd said to her.

"Don't you hate him at all?" She should. She really should.

**Late night**

**Jen's POV**

"Wake up!" It hurts to move, but I have to get Anna up.

"Anna! Get up!"

"Jen... Why are you out of bed?"

"Come with me!"

"Now?" She's lazy... Kratos was lazy too, so no wonder Lloyd was doomed to be lazy.

"Yes now! Come on!"

"Aww, okay." She yawned and finally followed me, where I met up with Noishe.

"Where are we going?" No need to answer that. We're leaving the city. Kratos isn't that far outside anyway. And Anna's just seen him. She's running over as fast as she can. And they've fallen over because they're hugging. Ewwww! Cheesy!

**Anna's POV**

It's him... It's really him!

"Hey!" That's all I can think of to say to him. He looks so sad. He's managed to sit up since I knocked him over.

"How are you? What happened to you? Weren't you with Lloyd?" So many questions... I've noticed Jen didn't follow us. It's not a bad thing.

"I killed you." !!!

"No..."

"I couldn't save you." You saved me already... He won't look at me.

"Look at me!!!" He's jumped, and he's looking at me.

"I told you to kill me. But you have your sister to thank for giving me back to you."

"I already thanked her, but..." But? I've been told Jen as a unique personality. There's something he needs to know.

"When I met you, I knew you wouldn't be able to give me a perfect life. But I didn't care. Even now, I don't care. Do you know why I don't care?" He hasn't said anything. He's looked away.

"Because I love you!" He closed his eyes, and gave a small smile. He's looked over to where Jen and Noishe are. She's got her back to us.

"Do you want to know why she brought you back?" I've been thinking about that.

"I told her that I would forgive myself if you were alive. And she actually did it." I wonder... That girl must really care about her brother.

"And have you?"

"I want you to forgive me!" Me?

"Idiot! I didn't blame you in the first place!" He can finally look at me. He's smiling! I missed that smile. Uh, I'm so tired!

"Thank you Anna. You'd better go back now." Go BACK?!

"You come too! Please?"

"You know I can't." Yeah, I know, but... It was worth a try.

"Take care, my angel!" He's just smiled and stood up. He's walking me back to Triet. No, he's taking me to Jen.

"Please stay with us!" Jen has turned around. She doesn't look like she has much to say.

"I've already told you, I can't!" I can't make him change his mind... Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet again.

"Let's go." Hm? Ah, right. Tomorrow morning, I'm sure Lloyd will have come up with something for us to do.

**SFF: Cheesy lines! Hehe!!**

**DF: You don't like love scenes much, do you?**

**SFF: I try my best to avoid them, though it's difficult when you're watching James Bond.**

**Amy: You know when Anna knocked Kratos down, is it the same way Colette knocked Lloyd down in the animé?**

**SFF: Yes.**

**Jen: Am I an emo?**

**SFF: Yes.**

**Jen: -glares- I hate you! I'm not an emo!  
**

**SFF: Thanks!**

**DF: See y'all next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SheenaFujiFilm: DeadlyFlower is addicted to typing for me.**

**DeadlyFlower:You sit around all day doing nothing, so I make you update.**

**SFF: Yes, by brutal force. She only does it because she knows I can't hit her back.**

**Amy: What a lovely relationship.**

**Jen: I feel like stabbing some bunnies!!!**

**SFF, DF & Amy: O.O;**

**Jen: What?**

**SFF: Erm... DEADLYFLOWER!!**

**DF: Freakin' emo... Chapter 19: Decisions, decisions... A ninja from the east!**

**Anna's POV**

Sigh... I miss Kratos. I really want to get to know Jen. Though right now we all need to decide on what to do next. Knowing the condition of this world, we can't just leave it the way it is. And there's the issue of the Desians. Kvar is certainly searching for the Exsphere he grew on me. It's probably about time he was killed before he does something that will destroy someone's life the same way he destroyed mine. It's quite early in the morning still. No one is awake. Except for Jen. She's fiddling with something. A necklace? She's holding 2. And locket and a necklace with a crystal attached.

"What do you have there?"

"D-Don't look!" Huh? Strange...

"Um, sorry."

"It's okay... I don't like people seeing these, that's all." She looks nothing like her brother. Completely different.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I should probably talk to her.

"Is there a story to you?" She's lived a fair share of life, maybe she has something to tell.

"Story? Like... what?"

"Do you have any other family?" She looks sad now.

"No, not any more."

"And your parents?" She eyes have clouded over. She's tilted her head to one side.

"I never knew them." No wonder...

"And your Grandfather?" She looks confused, probably wondering how I know about him.

"Oh, right. I see." She's probably just remembered that she mentioned him earlier.

"No, he died some time ago." She's very vague about it all. She gives one simple response, and then says nothing else.

"I see... Hey, tell me what Kratos was like as a teenager! He wouldn't tell me." She's grinned, and looks to be recalling something.

"In school, he did nothing but sleep. He was a real ladies' man." Did I really want to hear THAT?

"Ladies' man?"

"He's grown up since then. You're probably the only person he's ever cared seriously about." I definitely don't mind hearing that!

"Did your teacher catch him sleeping?" She's laughed.

"All the time! He always knocked his books off the table. Then our teacher smacked him with a text book, and he'd wake up, followed with detention." She grinning, like the memory is playing through her mind and she enjoyed seeing it. I wonder what makes her think so highly of him. It's not really something I want to ask her though.

"Is your name short for anything?" Usually it is.

"I dunno. Grandpa called me sometimes called me Jenny." That makes sense. Geez, I'm so tired!

"I'm gonna head to bed."

"Right." She doesn't look very tired. She's still holding on to the 2 necklaces. She doesn't want to talk about those, so I won't ask her to.

**Sheena's POV**

I'm sure I heard Jen and Anna sneaking around last night... Well, whatever they were doing, it was their business. And I saw Anna's face when she saw Kratos yesterday. I don't know what to make of it. She looked like she knew him. But I wonder how she would know Kratos? Well, there's nothing I can say about it. I might offend Lloyd if I ask her. Anyway, we all decided to meet in Zelos' room to talk about what we should do next.

"So Zelos, it's been one night, how are you feeling since the Key Crest was placed on you?" Raine is examining the jewel as we speak. Has he completely changed? He's not hitting on her.

"I'm fine. I slept for the first time in ages! And I actually feel hungry!" He seems to be regaining his humanity.

"Though I still have wings." Well, maybe not completely. "Now then little miss, are you feeling any better?" Seles is still feeling sick, though Jen looks like she's making a quick recovery.

"Just a bit." Seles is awake for the first time since she collapsed. Perhaps Jen recovers quickly when she gets sick? It's not a bad thing I guess.

"Listen, I've been thinking, Tethe'alla is in no real danger, especially since it's prospering there. But Sylvarant is in the real danger. It's in decline, and the situation with the Desians can't be very good." Zelos is right, and I think I know what he's thinking.

"He's right about the Desians. Their ranches consume a huge amount of mana, not to mention the amount of trouble and suffering they cause." Raine is a teacher, she has to know these things.

"Are you suggesting we fight the Desians?" It's what I think they're suggesting.

"Well, I think it would be wise to try and limit the amount of destruction they cause." Yes, I agree.

"So that's our goal? To fight the Desians?" Lloyd looks quite surprised.

"I would advise against barging into a Human Ranch and killing them all. That's a method of suicide." Jen's right. If we were to infiltrate a ranch, we'd need a plan.

"Rodyle is in this land, correct?" Presea still has a debt to pay back to him, that's why she's asking.

"Yes, probably. Unless he's still hanging around Tethe'alla." Makes sense.

"I'm not suggesting we go barging into a ranch, just not without a plan."

"Do the people of Sylvarant know who the Chosen is?" In Tethe'alla, everyone knows who Zelos is, but things might be different in Sylvarant. Whatever the case, I'm sure Jen has an idea.

"They should. I think the only knowledge they have is that our Chosen is female."

"Hm, then what I was thinking won't work. I thought we should pretend Zelos was the Chosen of this place instead." That sounded good. But it's not possible.

"Nevermind. I doubt it would have worked even if they didn't know who I was! The Tower of Salvation hasn't appeared in this world, so I shouldn't be out of Iselia!" Well, that clears up that matter.

"Colette, you're the Chosen of this world. What do you think we should do?" I think it should be her choice.

"Well... It is quite surprising to have people from Tethe'alla to come here and want to help our land since you said Sylvarant is the land of your enemies, but if you're willing to give it a try, then count me in!" I think I want her to be Tethe'alla's Chosen!!

"We'll have to wait here until Seles and Jen recover, although it would appear that Jen is absolutely fine." Raine's right. She woke up yesterday.

"You are okay, right?" Just making sure.

"Yes." Straight and simple I guess...

"FOUND YOU!!! What the hell?! A guy just jumped into the room from the window. It's a ninja! He's from Mizuho. Though Jen has drawn her sword and is pointing it at his throat.

"Jen it's okay. I know him." She's put her sword away now.

"Sheena, you really should have informed the Vice-Chief before you left for Sylvarant. We had to find out from the Renegades." His name is Shuya Nagato. I wonder why he's come here...

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, my instructions are to keep an eye on you and make sure you are safe." That's why? I can take care of myself!

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just following orders." He's also very easy to order around. Which is probably why he was chosen for this task.

"Oh brother... Alright!" I don't like being followed like this, but there isn't much I can do.

"Everyone, this is Shuya. As you've probably heard, he's here to keep an eye on me."

"Hi..." Not much anyone wants to say to him. What is there to say?

**SFF: Sorry, I have to go and see the doctor. Maybe I can get my arm out of this sling, if I'm lucky.**

**DF: You brought in a new guy!**

**SFF: Yeah, it was suggested that I do that.**

**Amy: Why'd you call him Shuya?**

**SFF: I was watching Battle Royale yesterday. The protagonist is called Shuya, so BANG! I made a ninja called Shuya. I don't usually say things like BANG! in the middle of a sentence, DeadlyFlower just wants to make me look like a freak because I can't type!  
**

**Jen: And the Nagato bit?**

**SFF: I got that from Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuki ROCKS!!! So Shuya got her last name.  
**

**Jen: Fair enough. **

**DF: You're late! Go to the doctors! **

**SFF: Right, right!**

**Amy: See you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SheenaFujiFilm: MY ARM LIVES!!! I can type again!**

**DeadlyFlower: I can't abuse you to make you update anymore!**

**Amy: That's evil!**

**SFF: In celebration of my recovered arm, I have decided I want to do another random chapter!**

**Jen: Is it truth or dare again?**

**SFF: No, it's a drinking contest!**

**Jen: Aren't half the characters under-age?**

**SFF: Well since 18 is the legal drinking age in the UK, let's see who is and isn't: Raine, Regal, Sheena, Zelos, Anna, Presea and Jen are allowed, and Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Seles and Shuya-the-new-guy are under-age. But I don't care about age restrictions!**

**Amy: Does that mean you drink?**

**SFF: NO!! -shifty eyes-**

**DF: O.O I'm telling your mother!**

**SFF: I was joking... Ah yes, and once again, there are no POVs!**

**Amy: Chapter 20: Random drinkin'!**

Since Seles was still recovering from her fever, the gang were sticking around Triet and were seriously bored. Then was until Jen got rebellious and went out. When she came back, she had 5 bags full of bottles.

"Hey guys! Look what I've got!" And she pulled out 25 bottles of wine.

"J-JEN! How did you get all that?! You're only 12!!" This didn't offend Jen, since she was actually 15, but her height made her look 12. And Raine being one who has to mind children for a living was the first to react.

"Actually, I'm 15. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I'm a kid!"

"You still shouldn't be allowed to buy alcohol. How did you get it?" Sheena was suspicious because she knew the guy selling the wine wouldn't have mistaken Jen for an 18 year old. Especially since Raine thought she was 12.

"Oh, Kratos was still around. I said it was for him! And Kratos ACTUALLY let me buy it!" This put an 'I'm disappointed' look in Anna's eyes, and no one else was aware exactly how long Jen had been alive for, so technically, she wasn't an under-age drinker.

"Wow, I thought he was tight..." Lloyd mumbled to himself.

"So Jen, what do you plan on doing with all that wine?" Zelos asked, though his thoughts were focused on a drinking contest.

"Erm, drinking it! Duh!" Everyone stared at her since they weren't sure if this supposed under-age drinker could really put away 25 bottles without killing herself.

"Oh come on! That's no fun! Who's up for a drinking contest?" Jen's eyes lit up with joy, though everyone else looked unsure.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me Zelos!" Jen smirked, possibly wanting revenge on him for kissing her when they played truth or dare.

"No, I'd like to compete as well." Presea said, approaching the 2. Jen grinned happily since she loved Presea's dares, though this worried everyone else.

"Presea, are you sure? At your age, you shouldn't really drink," Regal advised, unaware of Presea's real age.

"My age?" Presea had clearly forgotten her age. _"Ah, of course! Silly me..."_

"No, it'll be fine. I used to drink wine on special occasions. Daddy let me." She managed to cover up.

"Count me in." Sheena said, looking for a laugh after everything that had happened.

"Me too!" Lloyd said, about to run over, only to have his hair pulled by Anna.

"Excuse me young man, but aren't you under-age?" She asked her 17 year old son.

"Aw come on! You didn't say anything to Presea or Jen!!" Jen glared at him for saying that, but Presea just stayed silent.

"Those girls aren't my children, and their parents aren't here to stop them. You on the other hand have me, so NO DRINKING!!" Lloyd sulked, but Anna didn't set a very good example for Lloyd with her next line.

"Hey! I'm playing too!" she shouted to Jen, who nodded and went to get some glasses.

"MOTHER!!!" Lloyd screamed, about to throw a tantrum. Anna just grinned cheekily and took her place.

"Anyone else?" Zelos asked, while opening a bottle.

"Genis, you are NOT allowed!" Raine firmly instructed, and walked over to the others.

"Neither are you Shuya!" Sheena shouted to the 16 year old ninja.

"Yes mother!" he grinned. He didn't really want to play anyway.

"I just want a drink!" Raine said taking her place.

"I'm the only guy... Come on Regal! Take a shot for the guys!" Regal looked slightly shifty about it all, but then reminded himself that this was his only life, so decided to play.

"I'm under-age!" Colette called, and Seles was automatically forbidden by Zelos, so she just didn't say anything.

"Shall we begin?" Jen grinned, after she's finished pour glasses. Genis, Colette, Shuya, Seles and Lloyd all looked intently at the events about to take place. All the 7 contestants raised their glasses and all gulped it down without any trouble. Jen and Zelos refilled the glasses.

"It only gets harder! Don't go thinking it'll be this easy all the time!" Zelos said, trying to put everyone off. Though those comments were mainly ignored. Jen smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up.

"Here we go! Round 2!" And down they all went again.

"I got the drink I wanted," Raine said, and left the circle. She didn't want to get drunk.

"1 down, 6 to go," Zelos sighed, determined to win this contest, however, he knew it wouldn't be easy since Jen and Presea looked like tough contenders. Jen filled up the glasses again, and the remaining contestants raised their glasses, while the others just watched.

"Round 3!" And down they all went, still no trouble at all. Though it looked like it was going to Regal's head with no delay.

"I'm stopping here..." Regal sighed, getting up and leaving.

"Dude, you let the guys down!" Zelos shouted, completely outraged.

"5 more to go!" Jen said, after filling the glasses once more.

"Round 4!" And down they all went. Anna and Sheena were both slightly tipsy, though Zelos, Presea and Jen were fine. Zelos re-filled the glasses.

"Round 5!" And down they all went.

"They seem to be doing okay..." Genis whispered to Lloyd who was still annoyed because he wasn't allowed to join in.

"Round 6!" And they just went on and on until...

"ROUND 46!" Anna screamed, and then fell back, unable to take anymore.

"SHE'S OUT!" Sheena, Presea, Jen and Zelos shouted, while Presea filled their glasses.

"Hey... Th-there are 2 glasses in front of me... Ehyeh!" She was totally drunk.

"N-nyo, you're wrong. Dere's 4! Hyeh!" Sheena said, also very drunk.

"Come on hunnies, n-nyo need to pight! Let's g-go!" Zelos, obviously drunk, though Jen looked fine. She wasn't seeing double, she was keeping her balance and she wasn't slobbering everywhere.

"Let's go! Round 47!" She said raising her glass, and swallowed it all with no trouble at all.

"She isn't drunk, is she?" Shuya asked Lloyd, looking stunned.

"Doesn't look like it... How does she do that? She can't be human!"

"Zelos isn't human, but he's drunk!" Genis whispered. They all began to wonder about Jen being able to stay sober the whole time. Zelos, Sheena and Presea all drank, though Sheena fainted.

"L-let's gyo J-Jen... You, mwie and Pwsea c-can shtill gyo on!" Zelos said, losing his balance. Jen shrugged and poured 3 new glasses.

"Hyey! How.. is you doing dat trick?" Presea asked, still seeing double. Jen opened a 9th bottle of wine since when round 15 began, it was getting boring, so Presea said they should use wine glasses instead of shot glasses. And it looked like that addition was taking it's toll on the remaining contenders. Except for Jen.

"Hey! How come you're not drunk?" Shuya asked her, since his curiosity got the better of him. Jen didn't answer.

"Round 48! She called, and drank the whole thing, though she then said:

"I think I am drunk..." she said. She simply didn't look or act like she was drunk. Bottle number 10 came out.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Presea groaned, and then out came all the wine she'd had throughout the night.

"I think you should stop," Regal told a vomiting Presea, who agreed, leaving Zelos and Jen to finish the contest.

"D-dooble the amount we dwink!" Zelos said, which meant they'd both have to drink half a bottle each, though Jen had a better idea.

"One bottle each round!" she grinned.

"Yah! Okay!" And Jen opened another bottle.

"Well... She did want to drink all 25 by herself..." Raine whispered, though they were all getting very worried. They weren't sure if this was healthy for Jen OR Zelos.

"Round 49!" And down the wine went, Jen not stopping at all until it was all gone.

"Dammit that's good!" she smiled, leaving Zelos to look like this: o.O; And he then gulped the his whole thing down, but then fell over into Presea's vomit.

"I win," Jen said, following with her _thought 'revenge is sweet_!', and cleared up the bottles and glasses, while everyone else cleared up the vomit, as well as Zelos and the drunk people all sat up, feeling horrible. Shuya wondered over to Jen.

"You're okay, right?"

"Why? Do I look bad?"

"Aren't you drunk?"

"Probably." Shuya was still completely stunned by the fact she looked and acted sober, even though she'd just won a drinking contest, which she won drinking an entire bottle of wine.

"You can really put them away..." Jen still didn't say anything to him. Probably because she wasn't bothered about his opinion.

"You know Sheena," Zelos said, losing his balance and falling on top of her.

"Get off me!" she said, but couldn't keep her balance either, so couldn't do anything.

"I would love it if you were my wife! AHAHA!!!" Zelos usually wouldn't have told her that, but her was under the influence of alcohol. Anna laughed at that, since she knew what Sheena was like towards Zelos.

"Ah shut up! You're a freak!" Sheena shouted, finally able to push Zelos off her. She was blushing at what Zelos had just said to her.

"They're always like that, aren't they?" Jen asked Shuya, since she didn't know much about their relationship.

"Every time I see them together, he always hits on her," Shuya sighed.

"Aw, they're a cute couple!" Lloyd grinned, pointing at Jen and Shuya whispering to each other. Anna looked over and grinned.

"They are aren't they? HAHAHA!!!" Jen gave them the glare of evil glares.

"Yeah, very funny." And she left the room. Shuya didn't say anything back, but he was thinking about following Jen.

"I- I have to come to a decision!" Presea said, standing up! Nobody knew what she meant by that, but Genis walked over to help her to calm down, which made Seles jealous. Colette and Lloyd just stood around grinning together at the scene Jen's wine had brought on.

"I'm going to KILL the President of Lezareno! Mwhahaha!!!" And she drew the knife on her belt and started swinging it.

"C'mon Presea, sit down and get some rest," Genis told her, putting his arm around her so her could take her to a chair, making Seles all the more jealous. Regal paused, hoping that Presea only said that because she was drunk, though Raine noticed the expression on his face, although she didn't say anything.

"Get off me you shrimp!" she growled, swinging her knife at him. Genis sighed and left her alone. Seles smiled, hoping that Genis would give up on Presea. Shuya had gotten bored with the scene and followed Jen after all. Lloyd and Colette noticed him leave.

"He's probably gone to follow Jen! Let's follow them!" Lloyd grinned.

"Okay!" And off they went.

Jen wasn't actually doing anything. She just stood around talking to Noishe.

"Life isn't fair, is it?" Shuya heard her say that, and then wondered why she'd bought the wine in the first place. He didn't approach her, but just decided to listen to what she was saying to her first. Noishe whined, wondering what was wrong with Jen.

"Nothing. Do you think I live in the past? Do you think I should stop clinging to these?" She took out the 2 necklaces she refused to show Anna. Noishe whined again, telling her it was better for her to keep hold of them.

"You think so?" Shuya began think that Jen could understand animals. So he walked over to her. Though Jen didn't know it was him, so when he got behind her, she drew her sword and pointed it at Shuya's throat. Then she saw who it was.

"Oh." And she put her sword away. She and Kratos did things like that out of habit.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." He looked at her. He didn't know what to think about her.

"_She doesn't get drunk, and she understands animals..." _he thought to himself.

"Why did you buy all that wine?" he asked her. She didn't say anything back since Noishe barked, with a doggy grin on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Jen hissed at Noishe. Shuya initially thought she was talking to him, but then remembered that she was probably responding to what Noishe had just said to her.

"I bought the wine because I felt like drinking."

"Aren't you under-age?"

"I don't care." She knew she wasn't, but he didn't. Shuya just shrugged.

"What were those necklaces you were holding?" He remembered that and tried to get her to talk to him.

"Nothing..."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I don't show anyone these."

"You showed a dog, but you don't show me?"

"Hmph..."

"_She's impossible..." _Shuya thought, since he wasn't able to make her talk to him.

"HEY YOU 2!!!" They both turned to see Lloyd and Colette grinning at them.

"It's weird Jen, Noishe seems to really like you!" Jen didn't say anything back.

"What are those necklaces? Something special to you?" Colette asked. Jen put them behind her back and didn't respond, though Shuya was behind her, so he took them from her hand.

"Hey!" He looked at the locket first, and saw a very little Jen, with an older boy and a younger boy.

"Give those back!" And she punched him, but it didn't make him drop the necklaces.

"Who are they? And why are your legs wrapped in bandages?"

"My brothers..." Lloyd quickly took a look, since he thought she only had one brother. Colette looked too.

"Aww, you're so little!" she chirped, finding little Jen cute.

"Oh my god! That's Kratos!!" Lloyd shouted in horror. The older boy in the photo was Kratos. Lloyd was just jealous since Kratos looked pretty damn sexy.

"Can I have it back now?" Shuya was about to give it back, but Lloyd snatched it off him, and Anna appeared from nowhere to look at it.

"Oh, is this when you broke your legs?" she asked Jen. Jen froze in shock.

"H-how did you know that?" Anna suddenly froze, realising that it was Kratos who told her that.

"Y-you told me! R-remember? Last night?" Jen figured out that Kratos told Anna, and was able to act casually about it.

"Oh yeah..."

"Who's the little guy?" Anna asked, as there was a smaller boy in the photo.

"My little brother," Jen replied, and Anna just smiled.

"How old were you all here?"

"Kratos was 18, is was 5 and the little guy was 3." Anna liked the photo quite a lot, but knew she couldn't keep it since it was Jen's and she obviously loved that photo even more than Anna did.

"What was your little brother's name?" Shuya asked Jen.

"Jack."

"How did you break your legs?" Colette asked her, though Kratos appeared from nowhere and took the locket from Anna, so the question was left unanswered. Jen walked over to him.

"How long have you had this?" he asked her, though Jen just gave him a look that said 'how long do you think?!' Kratos closed it gave it back to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Lloyd demanded, even more annoyed with Kratos now that he was jealous of him. Anna didn't say much, still probably surprised at Kratos' teenage photo she'd just seen. Kratos didn't bother replying, which shut Lloyd up.

"Here!" Shuya called, throwing the 2nd pendant, the crystal, back to Jen.

"That's Grandpa's." Kratos said, looking at it.

"Yes..." And that was all she said. She put both necklaces back into her pocket.

"I'll see you later." And Kratos left them.

"HEY! You're sober!" Lloyd shouted at Anna, suddenly realising that. And they all went back inside.

"_She punches hard..." _Shuya thought to himself.

"He likes you," Anna and Colette both told Jen, both of them talking about Shuya.

"Yeah, right." She didn't look like she cared.

"_Everyone will have hang overs tomorrow morning. Even me!" _Jen thought, smiling to herself. She felt better after talking about the locket. She still missed her little brother, and she knew she wasn't going to forget about him over night.

**SFF: Now I look at this chapter, it was more of a pairings chapter. The drinking contest was just to get a few characters drunk!**

**Amy: Jen is annoyed because you made Shuya like her!**

**DF: Why did Kratos appear out of nowhere?**

**SFF: Because I wanted him to. Anyway, that's Jen's pairing sorted.**

**Jen: I don't like you!**

**SFF: Thanks!**

**Amy: See you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SheenaFujiFilm: So then, I recover from a sprained shoulder, only to have DeadlyFlower trip me up when I was going down some stairs!**

**DeadlyFlower: I already said I was sorry! Besides, you didn't hurt yourself!**

**Amy: Evil cousin...**

**Jen: Evil, evil cousin!**

**DF: Shut up and write!**

**SFF: Amy!**

**Amy: Chapter 21: Hang overs. Devastated city**

**Anna's POV**

God, my head is KILLING me! That drinking contest was fun, but hang overs aren't! Sheena and Presea look pretty smashed too. Zelos isn't awake yet, and Jen looks tired. She didn't really seem drunk last night. I want to see teenage Kratos again...

"Hey, do any of you guys have aspirin?" Sheena and Presea have just wandered in.

"Believe me, if I did, I would have taken it all." Jen shook her head too. Geez...

"HEY! THE REST OF THESE BOTTLES ARE EMPTY!!!" ARGH!!! My ears! What the hell is Raine's problem?!

"SHUT UP!!!" Presea screaming didn't really help either...

"Jen, did you drink the remaining 12 bottles of wine?" She said she wanted to drink all 25 bottles, so it wouldn't surprise me if she did.

"Me and Shuya." Aww, maybe she likes him back after all.

"I told him not to drink..." Sheena mumbled. Well, it looks like Jen drank more wine then he did, since he doesn't look hung over.

"Hey guys! I bought you all some aspirin!" YESS!!!

"GIMME!!!" All 4 of us throttle him, and take the aspirin. Though I think it was mainly for Jen! Cute!

"What are we going to do now?" Lloyd has walked in while we swallow pills.

"Hey everyone, I want to go to Luin!" What? I do! I was born there.

"Really? How comes?"

"I was born there!" I wonder how things are going...

"Right then, let's do that!" Good! Seles is feeling better, so we can leave soon enough. Ah! Zelos is awake.

"Hey hunnies and guys."

"We're going to Luin soon"!" Though we might have to stop off at Hima first, since I know I want to go there too. I like sightseeing!

"Okay!"

"Hm?" Jen has a weird look in her eyes. She's looking in the direction we need to be going. What the-? She's running off!

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Hey! Now Sheena's gone to catch up to her! They're both fast!

"Shuya, you can catch up to them, right?" Lloyd's right, he probably could.

"I could, but there's really no point. If I go after them, you'll never know where they are. When they reach wherever Jen's going, then we'll go after them." Hm, good point.

"Shall we set off for Luin then?" Colette said she shouldn't be out of Iselia, but it looks to be okay for her right now.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Kratos' POV**

I should really be getting back to Tethe'alla now. But now Yggdrasil has called me to talk with him.

"So then, you went to meet with your wife, who your sister raised. Jen is a strange one." Hmph.

"So?"

"Do you really think it's okay for you to sneak behind Lloyd's back or mine?" Who the hell told him I went to see Anna anyway?

"And now I've heard Kvar has headed to Luin in order to punish them for hiding people who had escaped form his ranch." To Luin?

"And that your sister has sensed trouble there. She's on her way there now." She is? She'll get herself killed... What is she thinking?

"If you want to go to your sister now, then I'll make that exception. But that's the only exception I'll make. Anything else you do behind my back won't go unpunished." He has ways of punishing me. Even more so now that Jen, Lloyd and Anna have entered the picture. It doesn't matter. I'll do my best to keep things a secret. It's best if I go to Luin now to make sure Jen will be okay. Besides, I'm not sure I want Luin to be destroyed by Kvar. I think I know why Jen's going there.

**Sheena's POV**

Dammit this girl is fast! And I'm still hung over!

"Jen, wait! Where are you going?!" She hasn't stopped. She just keeps running and running. Though I think I see a large army heading for a small village. It's quite a distance away, so I could be wrong.

"AHHH!!" She stopped suddenly, so I smashed into her.

"What's wrong?"

"Desians." That army?! They're Desians?

"What are they doing?" She hasn't responded, but I think I know.

"They're going to destroy that village? That's why you came here? Are you trying to stop them?!" She's crazy! She can't take out an entire army! But it really does look like her plan. She's drawn her sword. I'll help her. I can't just let her go charging into those soldiers by herself. WOAH! There she goes!

"W-wait!" Damn! I'll get Volt soon enough...

**Presea's POV**

It's been a while since Jen and Sheena ran off. Shuya's still trying to locate them. Colette and Anna think he has a crush on Jen, though if Jen knows, she doesn't look like she cares. And I was too smashed to notice what was going on last night. Apparently I said I was going to kill the President of Lezareno. I don't remember anything, so I can't confirm that.

"Hmm..." Shuya looks like he has something to say.

"They seem to have stopped in a village called Luin. That's where I've tracked them." Luin? Anna said she wanted to go somewhere called Luin.

"We'll have to be quick if we're going to catch up to them."

**Luin**

It's... horrible... This city has been devastated. It doesn't look like there is anyone left alive.

"Sheena... Jen!" Zelos has run off. He's gone to look for them. Shuya's followed him. Anna looks horrified. I'm sure I would be too if Ozette was destroyed.

"Woah! Are you both okay?" They've found Sheena and Jen.

They look... horrible. Sheena can't stand, and Jen can hardly lift her head. Shuya is already by Jen's side, and Zelos at Sheena's.

"What happened here? What happened to you 2?" Anna is probably the one who is the most worried.

"The Desians invaded this village. Jen knew they were Desians. She tried to kill Kvar, but..."

"That bastard got away!" Kvar... She seems to hate him for something. Has she ever been to Sylvarant? Or could be this Kvar went to Tethe'alla and did something to her then? Well, she has her reasons for hating him.

"K-Kvar you say?" Anna looks dazed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lloyd said Desians killed his mother. It looks like it was Kvar.

"You're that desperate to kill him aren't you?" K-Kratos?! He dares to show his face around us? Though I suppose it's because he worries about his sister.

"Hmph." He's walked over to her. She looks really badly injured.

"I'm not the only one who wants to kill him!" She's staring right into Kratos' eyes. That statement was aimed at him. Kratos wants to kill Kvar too? I wonder why... Cruxis controls the Desians, so why would Kratos want to kill Kvar? I don't even know who Kvar is, but he seems to be important in the Desian world.

"You knew you couldn't kill him by charging into his army. Yet you still did it. Are you that reckless? And did you get Sheena involved?" Involved? In Jen's personal feelings perhaps?

"N-no, I followed her because I didn't know where she was going. Then she suddenly stopped, told me that Desians were headed here, and went charging into them. She killed at least half the army, until I summoned Volt. She was caught in the crossfire. It was my fau-"

"No it wasn't. It was mine. I should have been paying attention. Instead I once again let my anger control my actions." Sheena thinks it's her fault Jen got injured, but Jen doesn't blame her at all. Something must have happened. Jen must have a violent temper.

"I didn't see what happened to you. How did you get injured like that?"

"It's nothing! I was just a little clumsy!" A little clumsy? Very clumsy judging from those wounds. Jen looks like she's thinking the same.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Both of you." When I think about it, Kratos had healing arts, but only to a certain extent.

"Professor! Please help them!" Colette pleaded. Yes, it looks to be the best thing for them.

"Of course!" First Sheena.

"H-HELP MEEEE!!!" A- a man?! He's running from a monster! What the-?

"Jen, what are you doing?!"

"Stay back!" She hasn't got enough strength to fight it.

"Argh!" I'd better go and help her... There, all done.

"You shouldn't move." I'm telling her this because she might die.

"Thanks." Where is Raine?!

"I'm sorry!" Here she is. She's healing Jen.

"Hey Mom, what do you want to do?"

"Wh-what?"

"This WAS the city you were born in, and since none of us here have any business here, you should choose what we should do next." Yes, that's right...

"Regardless of what any of you choose to do, I'm going to the ranch." Jen still wants to kill Kvar?

"And you're not going alone." Kratos is following her?

"What did Kvar do to you to make you want to kill him?" It's something that has to be known. Kratos has looked up at the sky.

"He took someone important away from me. 2 people's lives would be so much easier now if Kvar hadn't interfered." He's deadly serious about that. Maybe he was in love? And the other person is his sister, so she wants to kill him? Well, they both have their reasons.

"So you do care about people!" Lloyd has hated him since the Tower of Salvation.

"Yes, strange isn't it?" He's gotten sarcastic.

"Let's go!" That was Jen. She really wants to kill him.

"We're going too..." Anna's decision. Correct me if I'm wrong, but does Anna just want to follow Kratos? She looks like she really cares for him.

"Okay then!"

**Kratos' POV**

I can't interfere with Anna's choice to follow us, but I know it's a bad idea.

"How are we going to get into that ranch?!" Genis asked. It's true, these places are nearly impossible to get into. It's better to have a plan before coming. But I have one.

"The Desians are aware that people from Tethe'alla, including their Chosen, is in Sylvarant. That makes you all wanted criminals. I'll get you in there."

"Looks like you're good something after all!" Lloyd likes to taunt me.

"Thank you Lloyd." I didn't know I could still be sarcastic to people. Lloyd looks annoyed anyway.

"Don't you think we should have at least one Desian with us? It would look better." Presea's right. If I did it by myself, I'm not sure Kvar's men would buy it.

"A patrol should passing soon. We'll attack them and take their uniforms." Jen may have been here before. She wants to kill Kvar because he tried to kill her, though she managed to escape.

"Right! Then we'll ambush them." Anna looks terrified to be here again. I won't let anything happen to her.

"Here they come!"

"LIGHTNING!" That was that Genis kid, wasn't it? So he uses magic?

"Hey! Nice going Genis!"

"Hehe!" There was just one female, which is weird because usually there's more than one soldier in a patrol. Or maybe their short on soldiers because Jen and Sheena killed so many at Luin.

"I think Jen should put it on!" Colette said, giving the uniform to her.

"I'm too small. Give it to Raine." She hates Desians that much, she won't even dress up as one.

"Yes, fine." And Raine has gone off to get changed.

"Zelos!" Seles caught him attempting to spy on Raine. I guess he's still the same, hitting on females and annoying Sheena.

"Let's go." Raine is ready, and it looks like Regal likes the way she's dressed.

"We've captured the wanted criminals from Tethe'alla! Let me through!" Raine is getting into the part quite well.

"Excellent! Take them in!" That was too easy.

"Good to see you Lord Kratos!" Hmph. Well then, we're all going inside. Kvar has always wanted to become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals instead of Pronyma. I honestly don't care.

"Right, I know where Kvar is!" She's going! But Kvar's coming here!

"Wait-!"

"Well, you managed to trick my guards into letting you in. I am impressed." Kvar...

"Who are you?!" Lloyd should really know...

"Who do you think he is?!" Jen shouted, which has made Lloyd realise who he is.

"Kvar..." Anna still remembers him.

"Anna! What disgusting sight!" I'll kill him!

"You know each other?!" Lloyd doesn't remember him. Kvar's just had his guards surround us. This could be bad...

"You don't know anything do you Lloyd? Anna was involved with my Angelus Project." He's... going to tell Lloyd?

"Angelus?!" Presea's sister was involved. Presea too.

"Ah, you're Rodyle's test sample. It's a shame that you had to live instead of becoming and Cruxis Crystal." Presea...

"Shut up and die!" Jen still wants to kill.

"Jen, the bitch who was my sample that escaped before I could plant the Exsphere on her. You should be the one to die for your disobedience." Jen... He involved her too?!

"What did you do to my mom?!" Lloyd's demand won't go unanswered.

"That filthy woman took that Exsphere and escaped. However, she paid for her crime with her life. Though Jen, being a bitch, brought her back."

"You killed-" I will kill Kvar for saying that about both of them!

"Now, now, don't blame me. I didn't kill Anna!" No way...

"Shut up! Don't tell him!" Anna...

"Your father did." That smile... the one that shows no remorse for what he's done.

"LIAR!!!" It's hurting Lloyd, from the bottom of his heart. If he knew it was me who killed Anna, would he forgive me?

"When Anna's Exsphere was removed, she turned into a mindless monster, and your father killed her. Pathetic! Don't you think?" Lloyd turned to Anna.

"Is that true?!" She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to react. Though Regal looks very surprised. Jen is looking at me. She doesn't look like she's disappointed with me. She looks sorry.

"It is, isn't it?!" Anna's nodded. This hurts...

"But it wasn't on purpose Lloyd. You have to understand why he did it." I know why I did it, and I didn't want it to happen. I would have done anything to prevent it from happening.

"Even though he killed you, you still love him?!" Lloyd looks outraged.

"DIE! JUST DIE!" She'll be killed!

"Jen stop! You'll be killed if you do anything!"

"Now then, what to do about the Exsphere?" What the-? He plans on killing us! I don't know what to do. I might get someone killed!

"Sheena! These were from Tiga!" Shuya? He's handed Sheena some cards.

"NOW you give these to me?! Geez... Guys, I'll get us out of here!" She's summoned a monster of some sort. No, it's a guardian. The ones people of Mizuho use.

We're back outside. Sheena got us out.

"Thank you Sheena!" Colette is probably the only one who can bring words to her mouth. I'll have to talk with Jen about what Kvar did to her.

"Let's go back to Luin. There, we can think about everything." I didn't want Lloyd to find out like this...

**Luin**

Jen is exhausted. Anna and Lloyd are silent, Presea looks angry and Regal looks troubled.

"I can't believe Dad killed you!" Lloyd...

"Be quiet! I told you, he had a reason to do it!"

"Well I hope he's died a horrible death!" Sorry to disappoint you Lloyd.

"Alicia may have been killed the same way in the same situation." Presea has every reason to be upset.

"Kratos, is he the man who created this project?"

"No, Rodyle is the one behind it." Presea's anger could kill Kvar. She looks like she wants to kill everyone involved with the Angelus Project.

"Why were you involved?" Jen hasn't responded. Maybe she was kidnapped because she was my sister. Kvar did it to spite me perhaps?

"It doesn't matter why I was involved. I'll kill him!"

"You must be so proud!" Now what's Lloyd talking about?

"You and your organisation created the Desians! Desians are causing people to suffer! Desians made my dad kill my mom! Desians made me hate my dad! I don't want to hate him! They even tried to get your sister involved!" Lloyd...

"Lloyd, just calm down..." Anna is the only one who can console him right now.

"Believe me, if I could change it, I would." This has shocked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to find a way to change things for both worlds. But in the end, I lost the ones I loved, so I gave up. I'm sure there's still a way to save both worlds, but I won't chase after it." In due time, I will find it, but Lloyd can't know.

"You mean... you don't like what Cruxis does?! Then why are you with them?! Don't just give up! Come back with us- uh! Oops..." What did he just say?!

"HA! I knew it! You still care about him!" Jen's grinning. She can see that?

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! It's why you were so hurt when he betrayed us! And it's why you never seem to mind him being around because somewhere in that heart of yours, you want him back with us!" She can... really see that? Anna looks surprised too. She's serious.

"That's NOT true!" That anger... I was the same when I was his age.

"If you say so..." That was her sarcasm there. She's still grinning.

"Hey! Why do you like Kratos so much? He's done horrible things to you! His organisation created horrible things! You looked so happy with him in that photo! Your brother too!" He HAD to bring that up, didn't he?...

"D-does that matter?" I want to know why she likes me.

"No, tell him." She looks annoyed.

"No!!!"

"C'mon! There has to be a reason!"

"There can't be one."

"FINE! It's because I never had a dad! I want a dad! He may be my brother, but he's the only person I have to see as a father! Happy now?!" What?!?!

"HEY!!" She still doesn't like being hugged. Lloyd looks really shocked.

"Me as your father? Don't be stupid!" She smiled, but she was serious. Our dad wanted nothing to do with her, so she chose me as his replacement. That's why she clings to me?

"Oh... Good for you..." That's all Lloyd can think of to say?

"We'd better get some rest if we're going back to the ranch tomorrow." Raine's right. This day has been... eventful. And that's putting it lightly.

**SFF: Hooray! I'm finally done!**

**Amy: Aww, this was a family chapter!**

**SFF: You think so?**

**Jen: You're still making me out to be an emo!**

**DF: That's because you are, bunny stabber!**

**Jen: Shut up!**

**SFF: NEXT POLL: Do you want to see Alicia live? If you do, then Regal can have her. Which also means you'll have to give Raine someone. VOTE NOW! And say who Raine should get! Voting ends at the end of Chapter 25. Oh yes, and if I do raise Alicia, she won't be travelling the party since there are too many people for me to keep up with.**

**Amy: See you all very soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hey!**

**DeadlyFlower: All you do is write this story! Don't you have anything else you should be doing?**

**SFF: Enjoy my frequent updates while they last! I'm going back to school soon and all my time will go to school work!**

**Amy: No wonder you're doing as much as possible now...**

**Jen: You have to go to school!**

**SFF: Yes, don't remind me...**

**DF: Owned! **

**SFF: T.T Amy!**

**Amy: Chapter 22: Kvar's downfall. In the village of Asgard **

**Jen's POV**

I doubt it'll be as easy to get into Kvar's ranch this time. I really need to kill that guy. I hate his guts and I would feed them to Noishe if I could tear them out.

"So what can we do? There has to be another way in." Lloyd wouldn't know it.

"There's an alternate entrance blocked by a boulder. You need an item of some sort to move it, but I'm small enough to fit between the stone and gate. There's a way to open it from the inside."

"When did you come here?" Isn't it obvious?

"When I was taken here. It's how I escaped." That's a half-truth.

"We'll have to keep watch. Kvar's security system managed to track us the first time, there's nothing to stop it from tracking us again." Kratos has been here before. Anna looks like she really needs him right now. It can't be helped. I'll have to help them meet later.

"I remember you now!" Huh? Anna?

"You were brought here the same time as me! You were the one sneaking in and out bringing us all food!" Ah... I see.

"Really? You did that?!" Why is everyone staring at me like they're impressed? Anyway, I don't ever remember seeing Anna.

"So what?!" I don't really want to talk about my time here. I got them food to help them survive, but they were all turned into Exspheres in the end. That's when I left, I didn't escape.

"N-no! It's a good thing!" More like pointless. While everyone's been thinking I saved lives while I was at the ranch, I know well everyone there died, even Anna. And she escaped. Hey! I've just noticed Kratos' sword!

"You still have that?" The Flamberge. I still have the other one. The swords came in a pair: Fire and Ice. Grandpa gave him the Flamberge and me the Vorpal Blade.

"Yes." How nice for him. Well, there's the ranch. And there's the boulder.

"Wait here!" It's a really tight squeeze, but I can still fit. Did Kvar ever find out I was sneaking through this passage? Anyway, I'm inside now. Where's that switch! Ah! There it is! Good, it's open.

"Wow, you really are small!"

"Shut up!" Why is Shuya telling me that? I don't like being small, but it helps sometimes.

"Is there a way to help the people of this ranch escape?" I don't want to see another bunch of people get turned into Exspheres.

"Maybe. To get into Kvar's room, we'll have to disarm the security system." Oh yeah... Damn, these people are more complicated than Renegade Bases! And there's no one who likes to complicate things for no reason other than Yuan!

"So freeing the prisoners can come along with that?"

"Yes."

"That means we'll have to split into 2 groups. One group goes for Kvar, the other frees the captives. But who goes for who?" Sheena's right.

"Lloyd, choose our groups." Why Lloyd?

"I'm going after Kvar to make him pay for what he did to my mom. Jen, you can get even with him."

"Thanks!" That rocks!

"Presea, you come with me. You hate the Angelus Project more than anyone."

"Thank you." Good! She really strong, so she could send Kvar crying to his momma!

"Kratos, you can help your sister get even." No Lloyd, you want him to come because you don't want him to leave!!! Haha, I know what he's doing!

"Mom, you're going with the other group. I don't want anything to happen to you." That sounds like a good idea.

"I understand."

"Colette, you too." Aww, he loves her!

"Yes Lloyd."

"Genis, you're my best friend, but I you want to protect my mom."

"Leave it to me!" I think Regal should get the chance to destroy the Angelus Project, but not until he tells Presea about Alicia.

"Professor, you can handle machines, right? Then you'll be able to disarm the guard system quickly!"

"Alright then." That's good thinking.

"Zelos and Seles, you're coming with me."

"Right!" Seles could blow Kvar away with those attacks of hers, and Lloyd probably wants Zelos to back Kratos up with healing magic.

"Sheena, go with my mom. I think you could protect her too."

"Sure."

"Shuya, you come with me. You can protect the girl you love!" Damn fool! What's with that grin?! And Shuya hasn't said anything back. If he really does like me, then I don't get that. I'm not very interesting.

"Regal, you go with the Professor! You look pretty smart, you might be able to help!"

"Understood." Alright, we should probably get moving.

"Good luck everyone!" I hope Kvar can die today. I've had enough of him.

**Sheena's POV**

I understand why Lloyd chose the people he chose to go with him, and I think I agree with Jen: Lloyd does still care about Kratos. They made pretty good friends when we travelled together. And I also agree with Lloyd: Shuya likes Jen. He's never taken an interest in any girl before, and he's always hanging around Jen and asking her questions about herself. Though she doesn't seem to care about him, but it doesn't look like he wants to give up. Or maybe he already knows her? Oh well!

"Sheena, do you really think they can do it?" Anna's worrying about her son. I've made friends with Presea, and she thinks Anna has some feelings for Kratos. So maybe she's really worrying about Kratos!

"Yeah! If you saw the way Jen took about those soldiers in Luin, then you'd be as confident as me." That girl was really scaring me at Luin. She charged into all of them, and when I thought she was done for, there was a huge burst in the middle of all those troops and they were flying all over the place, and Jen without a scratch on her. So I helped her out for a bit, but then we both got overwhelmed, so I summoned Volt, but Jen got caught in the crossfire. She says she doesn't blame me, so I guess I'll have to accept that.

"Right." Anna's still worried.

"That girl Presea, she's experienced loss beyond imagination. All she can do is hate this project, but there has to be something else we can do for her. Maybe... Jen can do something?" What is she thinking?

"What do you mean? What could Jen possibly do?"

"Well... People in Presea's family have died, right? Jen brought me back. Maybe she could do something similar for Presea?"

"I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!" What the hell?! Genis? Was he listening to us? But I also agree with Anna. Maybe Jen could do something.

"Well, we'll have to ask Presea if it's a good idea, and if she agrees, we have to ask Jen if she'll do it." I think Jen will agree, because I think she and Presea have a small friendship going too.

"I'll force Jen to agree! She has to help Presea!!" I think Genis likes Presea, but I've seen the way Seles looks at him.

"Here's the first switch!" Jen explained how everything worked just before we spilt, so we know what we're doing. And she was right about a guard robot next to it. We'll have to defeat it.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis is pretty handy with magic, but it really didn't affect the robot thing.

"Photon!" Light magic by Raine. It worked, since the robot fell apart. Raine flipped the switch, and now we move on to the next switch. We'll also have to free the prisoners here.

"The prisoners are in the next room. We'll disarm the security system, then free the prisoners." Sounds like a good plan.

"Right. Let's do it!" Raine has everything well calculated. When she found out we were from Tethe'alla, she had a strange look on her face. It was like she'd heard of it before. I've heard people of Sylvarant think Tethe'alla is the moon. Well, people of Tethe'alla used to think Sylvarant was the moon, so it all works out I guess. These ranches are like Renegade bases. Big and full of people in metal helmets and fancy clothing. I don't like these places at all. Anyway, there's the second switch.

"Photon!" And there it goes again. Right, now then, the prisoners.

"We'll lead them outside, where they'll be safe. Then we'll catch up to the others with Kvar." Okay! Great plan!

**Kratos' POV**

The security system is down, which means the others were very quick about disarming it. That helps.

"Let's go everyone." I'd better talk to Jen.

"You have to stay calm and pay attention to what's going on. Don't be reckless." She's taken a deep breath, which means she'll have trouble doing that. Her hatred for Kvar means she'll want nothing but his death. And she'll go mad trying to cause it.

Pronyma? What are those 2 talking about?

"I've found you Kvar!" Was he playing hide and seek-? I mean...I didn't just say that!

"So this is Lloyd? He does bear a resemblance." To who? Me? More like Anna. Why is Pronyma saying that anyway?

"I'd appreciate it if you stuck to the subject Pronyma! I know you've been stealing data from my Angelus Project!" Pronyma? Why would she be interested in it?

"I've already told you, I know nothing of it! I grow tired of your accusations, Kvar."

"Stubborn woman. Once I get that Exsphere back, I'll become leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. And when I do, you'll be begging for my mercy."

"I think not. Besides, I've already heard that Rodyle has talked you into joining one of your schemes."

"Hmph. We shall see!" Pronyma's image has disappeared.

"Well Lloyd, it's time you gave back that Exsphere."

"You're not gonna take this from me!" Here we go... Zelos is already casting angel magic. I suppose I could so the same. Jen and Lloyd have both gone straight for Kvar, but Presea, Seles and Shuya are taking care of Kvar's robots. Those things do nothing but annoy me. Anyway, Presea's axe works magic. She's taken care of one of the robots. Jen's done well to maintain her fury and pay attention to what's going on. Though it also means she's made several mistakes. But she's doing well, and Lloyd seems to have improved. He doesn't swing his sword mindlessly anymore. Though his second sword hardly ever moves. Jen knows all about fighting with twin blades.

"Idiot! Use both swords effectively!" She's not happy with the way he's fighting.

"What do you mean?"

"Gimme!" She wants one of Lloyd's swords? He's given it to her. I see, she's demonstrating. Seles and Shuya have already taken care of the robots, now we're all wondering what Jen is doing. I see what she means by using the swords effectively. She has the advantage since Kvar only has one weapon. Kvar strikes with his weapon(whatever the hell it is), she uses one sword to block it, and the other to attack. It worked, she got a hit.

"Get it?" She's given Lloyd back his sword. He's nodded, and we all battle once more.

"Angel feathers!" By Zelos.

"Judgement!" By me.

"Beast!" By Presea.

"Star cannon!" By Seles.

"Raiden!" By Shuya.

"Raining tiger blade!" By Lloyd.

"Rising Falcon!" By Jen. It all hit in unison. Kvar's hit the ground. We did it.

"Well done!" I have to congratulate Jen for keeping calm. She even found the time to train Lloyd in that battle. Training in a real life situation is much better than practice. If she wants to train him, she's started well.

"Thanks." There's a sound of clapping? Oh, the other have caught up to us.

"Stunning finish!" Anna...

"Mom! Did you see? I killed him! Well, WE killed him, but I avenged you!" You did indeed.

"Yes, excellent job! All of you!" She's looking at me.

"The prisoners are all outside, in a safe place. But we'll need to do something about their Exspheres."

"I'll get a message to my dad!" I see, his father. The dwarf that raised him. Jen told me. Although she said she didn't think she'd tell me.

"L-look!" Huh? Kvar?! He's going to attack Lloyd-!!!

"Woah..." Okay, that went really fast... Anna went to protect Lloyd, so I tried to protect her, although it would seem Jen tried to protect me, and Shuya was the one who got hit because he was protecting Jen. She looks very shocked, and it looks like it's knocked Shuya out cold. He's collapsed into Jen's arms.

"You bastard!" Lloyd isn't one bit happy. And Kvar's trying to run away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sheena's ninja-disappearing act put her in front of Kvar. He can't go anywhere. So I'll kill him.

"UGH!!!" A sword through the chest... That feels so good.

"Burn in hell!" Shuya's weight has taken it's toll on Jen's limited strength. She's fallen over. Unconscious bodies feel like a ton of bricks. Jen's so small, and she hasn't much strength.

"Why did you do it?" She's really shocked. She's not used to being protected. I suppose that's because she always does the protecting.

"What are we gonna do about this place?" That's their choice. I can't make decisions like that since I'll get into trouble. Raine's fiddling with the computer. It looks like she's figured out how to use the self-destruct system.

"I've set the self-destruct timer for 10 minutes. It should give us enough time to get out of here." She's pretty sharp.

"S-Self-destruct?! That means 'blow-up' doesn't it?" Zelos runs from death.

"Let's go, now!" Sheena and Presea have already left. I'd better take Shuya.

"Come on!" Jen's still shaken.

There it goes, up in flames. Good.

"Shall we head back to Luin?" Lloyd thinks Luin is a good place for Shuya to rest? Well, I should be leaving soon, but I'll keep an eye on Jen for a bit.

"Luin is in shambles right now. Shuya can't rest there!" Sheena's right.

"Maybe you should head to Asgard."

"Yeah! Good idea!"

"You're not leaving yet, right?" Jen wants me to stick around.

"No, not yet." No response. She's anti-social. I'm lucky to be able to know how to get her to talk to me. She's looking at Shuya. She doesn't know why he protected her. If she doesn't know that Shuya likes her, then she's oblivious.

**Asgard**

Perhaps it's time I left...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH SPACE HERE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?! THIS PLACE IS SUCH A- ow!" Zelos is used to the rich lifestyle, and there isn't a village in Sylvarant that is anything like Meltokio.

"You're not the Chosen here! What do you expect from the declining world?!" Sheena's right. He looks pretty annoyed. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Anna, Seles, Shuya and Jen. 12 people. No wonder the hotel can't fit them in. There's more than one hotel in this town.

"Kratos can sleep outside! C'mon, you've gotta let us in!" Lloyd thinks I'm staying?

"Who said I was staying here tonight?" He's given me a look. One that says something like: 'WHAT?! You're not staying? WHY NOT?!' I think I finally agree with what my sister told him last night, but that just confuses me.

"We can only put up 9 of you!"

"I'll stay some place else." Anna will?

"I'll stay with you." Jen?

"Why you? You have no relations to her, right?" Lloyd doesn't know...

"I already told you, I raised her, I'll take care of her." She has another motive for protecting her. And it probably involves me.

"Wait, don't you want to stay with Shuya until he wakes up?" Sheena knows too. Shuya likes her. No, EVERYONE knows Shuya likes her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Is she serious?!

"You don't really mean that, right?" Anna is surprised too. I don't get her at all.

"Why should I stick around for him to wake up?" I don't get it? Is she joking? Or does she not care?

"Why do you think? He protected you! It could have taken his life! And you could at least thank him!" Sheena knows Shuya better than all of us, so she knows something we don't know.

"I didn't ask him to do it..." I never ask her to take care of me, yet she still does it.

"That's not an excuse, is it?" She should know that.

"Okay fine, it's because I don't care! Good bye!" She gone off, on her own.

"She was serious, wasn't she?" I think she was...

"I'll try talking to her. After all, I'm staying with her..." Maybe I should stick around too. She can't possibly not care about the situation.

She's run off to the where the Katz are in this village.

"You were joking, right?"

"No." She couldn't have been.

"Why don't you care about him? You know he likes you." At least I hope she does.

"So what? I don't care about him." I knew she was anti-social, but not to this extent.

"You put your life at risk for other people, yet when someone does it for you, you don't care at all?" She should at least say thanks to him.

"So he put his life out for me? Who cares?!" She's so shallow.

"Everyone except you." Sheena? Presea's with her.

"Listen to me: Shuya has been brought up to not care about his life. He always has to put his life on the line for other people. He usually does it for people he has been ordered to protect, no one else. He hasn't been ordered to protect you. Yet he put his life on the line for you. That's because he cares about yo-"

"And no one cares about him?" Did Sheena hit the spot?

"What?"

"His orders are to not care about his life. I don't care about my life. He has a life to live, but he willingly puts it on the line. I have no reason to exist. If I die, who cares?" A lot of people would care.

"You think so lowly of yourself just because you feel alone. People love you, but you ignore them and carry on like you don't care."

"Presea's right. You have to try and understand that you are worth something." She just doesn't understand that. She's staying silent. It doesn't look like she has anything she wants to say.

"It's probably better if we left her alone for a bit."

"Wait!" Presea?

"You can raise the dead, right?"

"So?"

"Will you bring back Alicia?" Jen's turned around.

"What?"

"Please..."

"I can't make a choice like that. Yes, okay, I can do it, but Alicia has to want to live. If she doesn't want to live, there's nothing I can do."

"Will you at least ask her? I-if you can..."

"Yeah, sure. When we're in Tethe'alla."

"Thank you." Maybe there's hope after all...

**Sheena's POV**

I can't honestly believe that girl couldn't care less about what Shuya did. We've made it back to the hotel now.

"You really care about Shuya, don't you?" I don't know what type of 'like' Zelos means, but me and Shuya got along pretty well back in Mizuho.

"I suppose I think of him as a brother." He looks relieved about something.

"What do you think of this journey? Is it really worth our time?" What's he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"We destroyed a human ranch, but that doesn't mean the world is saved. And who knows what the hell is going on in Tethe'alla? Anything could have happened there!" He's right.

"What else can we do right now? We can't go back to Tethe'alla without knowing what we can do there."

"I'm hopeless, aren't I? The Great Chosen One of Tethe'alla can't even regenerate the world."

"Yep, you're defiantly hopeless!" I'm just kidding, and it's made him smile. He's been down recently.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't regenerate the world. We still have time as long as the world exists. If the world was ending tomorrow, then we should be worried."

"Yeah... Thanks Sheena." I hope I cheered him up. He's been so quiet recently.

"H-hey! Genis! I made some dinner! Want some?" I could swear Seles has a crush on Genis!

"Um... sure." He has a crush on Presea, but she doesn't seem to take any notice of him. It's a love triangle!

"Presea, your cooking is very good." That was Regal. This could turn into a very interesting love triangle.

"C-can I try some?" Heh, as I thought. Genis reacted. And Seles looks furious.

"Are you saying I'm bad at cooking?! How come you really want to try hers, but you haven't even touched the stuff I made?!" This could be fun!

"Hey Zelos, wanna have some fun?" I hope he knows what I mean.

"You mean with this love triangle? Let's go!" Hehehe!!!

"Yeah Genis! My sister is an excellent cook! You should really try her cooking!" Seles' eyes have lit. She really wants Genis to try her cooking.

"No way Genis! Presea is so much better! Eat hers!" Presea doesn't look like she cares much. Lloyd and Colette are grinning away, thinking all of this is funny. Those 2 look like pretty close friends. Someone just walked into the room! Oh my g-!

"You actually came?" It's Jen! I didn't think she'd come. She's looking at Shuya who's- awake?! Wow, I wonder when that happened...

"Jen?..." I'm wonder what kind of powers that girl has. Raising the dead is one of them. I wonder if she's psychic...

"You okay?" She still doesn't look like she cares. But at least she came.

"Yeah. You didn't get hurt... right?"

"No." And now she's left. She could have said thanks. But like I said, at least she came. And the feud between Genis and Seles has begun again. At least me and Zelos can still mess with this triangle of love!

**Anna's POV**

Jen agreed to go and see Shuya, but she only spent about a minute gone. It really does look like she doesn't care. Kratos is still around. We've found another place to stay, but for some reason, Jen booked us into separate rooms.

"You're staying with her tonight." She's talking to Kratos.

"What?"

"How many chances do you think you'll have to spend time with her under this situation? This could be your only opportunity." I guess she's right. But will he agree?

"...Very well." I think that explains the separate rooms. She wants us to have time alone. And she's just left the hotel again.

"Will she come back?" I'm wondering...

"I don't know what she like to get up to. She might come back, she might not. As long as she doesn't leave the village."

**Jen's POV**

I'm no saint. Can I really raise Alicia? Yes, I raised Anna, but I shouldn't really raise another right now. DAMMIT!!! And that Shuya guy! Why'd he try to protect me? I would have been fine! I'm used to hits like that! Sure, they hurt, but he almost killed himself! He doesn't like me anyway. He's just being nice! Raising the dead, AGAIN! Should I do it? I already said I would, but would Presea really understand if I told her why I might not be able to raise Alicia? No, she really wants to see her sister... ARGH!!! Dammit!

"You look stressed." WHAAT?! Huh? Shuya? Where'd he come from?

"Are you meant to be up?"

"I don't think they noticed."

"Oh, right." Is he stalking me? It's not funny!

"If you're mad at me, I'm sorry." What the hell is he talking about?

"I'm not angry with you! Are you in pain? You're shoulder looks bad..." It does.

"It's fine. It only hurts a little." A little? Liar!

"Can I see?" He's nodded. It looks like it took a lot of bandages to take care of a wound like that, but I can see it. And it looks horrible.

"Thanks... for saving me..." That's what they want me to say. They, meaning every other person Shuya is associated with. He's smiling at me with a 'don't mention it' look on his face. Anyway, I'd better wrap the wound back up. Right, now the Alicia matter... I suppose it's worth a try, no matter how dangerous it'll be for me...

**SFF: MWHAHA!!! Sorry. AHEM!!!  
**

**DF: More pairings in this chapter**

**Amy: No RainexRegal though**

**Jen: But plenty of me and Shuya -glares evilly-**

**SFF: I like doing you 2! It's cute because you hate him! AHAHA!!! There wasn't any RainexRegal because of the matter of Mademoiselle Alicia. Should she live? At the moment, it looks to be she will, but there's still time to vote! Oh, and I need ninja techniques! Anyone got any ideas?**

**DF: Narut-**

**SFF: IF YOU MAKE SUGGESTIONS FROM THAT ANIME AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!!!**

**Jen: Are you still traumatised after watching it in English?**

**SFF: The only version that should exist is the Japanese version! Even the Chinese version scares me...  
**

**Amy: Authoress returns to school this week! Updates will decrease in frequency!**

**SFF: STOP REMINDING ME!!!**

**DF: Hahaha!!! Owned!**

**Jen: See you soon(we hope!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**SheenaFujiFilm: T.T**

**DeadlyFlower: HAHAHA!!! BACK IN SCHOOL!**

**SFF: It wasn't that bad...**

**Amy: You need cheering up. Random chapter?**

**SFF: Good idea! That rocks! I'll do just that!**

**Jen: What will you do?**

**SFF: I dunno. Hide and seek?**

**DF: o.O?...**

**SFF: Right! I know what I'll be doing! No POVs!!!**

**Amy: Are you serious?**

**Jen: She is...**

**SFF: Chapter 23: Hide and kiss takes a turn for little Jen!**

Anna and Kratos both got up, and Jen entered the room and gave them the shifty look that rules all shifty looks.

"Hehehe!!!" she snickered at their flustered faces.

"What?"

"Don't give me that! I know what you've been doing together! And I think it's nasty!" Anna and Kratos' jaws dropped straight to the ground. Her cheekiness shocked them both.

"You cheek!" Kratos hissed, and went to beat her up.

"Hehehe!"

"Hey guys! Kratos? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Lloyd had just come into the room and saw Kratos attacking his little sister. Anna blushed even more and Kratos let go of Jen, while she continued to grin.

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked again after looking at the grin on Jen's face.

"Nothing much. I said something rude about Kratos. Hehehehe!!!" Lloyd had the biggest look of shock and awe on his face.

"REALLY?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! TELL ME! TELL ME!!!" He shook the life out of the girl, who got dizzy. Then a sudden thought hit her mind.

"Err..." And she took off, running out of the room.

"Hey!" Kratos shoved past Lloyd and went after her.

"What was that about?"

Meanwhile, Presea wanted to talk to Jen about raising Alicia, since the expression Jen had on her face when she asked didn't fill Presea with confidence.

"_She looked scared..." _Presea thought to herself. At that moment, Jen flew past her, running to the summit of the city, where the ruin was.

"J-Jen!" Then Kratos ran past her.

"What the-?...

Jen's mind was on Alicia's resurrection.

"_I can't do it..." _She thought to herself. Kratos stood behind her wondering what she was doing.

"This place is off-limits. You can't come here." The mayor came up behind them. So they both left, though Jen ran off again, to where the houses were.

At the hotel where everyone else was, Zelos was getting bored of sitting around waiting for Lloyd to get back, so he and the others decided to take a walk. They came up to where Jen was. Presea, Anna, Lloyd and Kratos all caught up with them. Jen was crouching in the corner with her hands over her eyes. Presea walked over to see what Jen was doing.

"Jen, are you-?"

"HERE I COME!" she suddenly shouted, with a smile on her face. And she ran over to the gap between 2 houses.

"There you all are! Hey, even Pete is here!" Everyone wondered what Jen was doing.

"Hey, Big Sister Jen! We have to go eat something now! Will you play with us later?" Then everyone realised she was playing hide and seek.

"Yeah sure! I might have to leave soon, but I'll let you know when that happens!"

"Bye bye!!!" Jen waved back, and watched all the kids run in to meet their parents, which made her slightly envious of them, since she'd never run to parents before. She'd run AWAY from parents, but not to them.

"What have we here? You playing with kids?" Zelos grinned, thinking it was unreal.

"Why not?" Jen glared. Those 2 were friends, but it was more of a rivalry than a solid friendship.

"Shall we play a game of that? With altered rules, obviously." Everyone gave him a suspicious look, though Sheena knew that the alterations were going to be something perverted.

"Like what?"

"We still hide, but in 2 groups. The boys count, the girls hide. A boy kisses the first girl he finds. And the same for the girls. I wouldn't want Sheena and Jen to dig up old experiences." Both girls cracked their knuckles and smacked him through a wall.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Seles sighed, pulling him out of the wall, and apologising to the people living at the house.

"You want to play hide and seek?" Lloyd asked Zelos, slightly confused.

"No, hide and kiss!" Sheena and Jen glared at him, while everyone else looked uneasy.

"I think I should be going now..." Kratos said, trying to leave. Though Jen wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"No way! Okay Zelos! I'll play with you, as long as he plays!" Jen grinned deviously. Zelos grinned back.

"We'll need more players! Oh, and Kratos, you don't have to kiss your sister. I don't want to kiss mine! You too, Genis." The respective siblings all smiled at that rule, especially Jen, since she was still plagued with the memory of having to kiss her nephew. Then she also knew she might have to do it again, but decided to try extra hard not to run into Lloyd.

"I'll play!" Anna said quickly, since she just wanted to be with Kratos.

"Kratos, you ARE playing, right?" Jen smirked, though Kratos had the same thoughts as Anna at this point.

"Fine..." he huffed, pretending to be annoyed with Jen.

"Hey! If my mom can play, so can I!!!" Lloyd quickly said, especially since Anna wouldn't let him take part in the drinking contest.

"Oh, and I don't want to kiss my mom!"

"That's okay." Zelos made a few exceptions in family situations.

"WHY?! What's wrong with me?!" Lloyd didn't know she was joking, so he had a terrified look in his eyes.

"I'll play," Shuya mumbled, holding his shoulder. Jen looked at his shoulder, but decided not to care.

"Me too!" Seles said, grinning at Zelos. She always liked to play games with Zelos, and she had to miss out on truth or dare and the drinking contest due to illness. Zelos grinned back, since he also liked playing with Seles, and missed her after she was arrested.

"Great! Anyone else?" He looked straight at Sheena, who ignored him.

"I'll play!" Genis said, going over, which pleased Seles, who then started praying that Presea wouldn't play.

"Me too! This might be fun!" Colette chirped, absolutely bubbly.

"Presea, if you play, I'll play," Sheena whispered.

"Yes, alright." Zelos and Genis' eyes lit up, while Seles had to control herself from throwing a tantrum.

"Me, Jen, Anna, Kratos, Seles, Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, Colette, Presea and Shuya. Regal? Raine?"

"Get a life..." Raine said under her voice. "Er, no, I'll pass and track of everything," she quickly said in case someone heard her.

"Regal?"

"No thank you. Have fun anyway." Everyone just shrugged, and began their game.

"The girls hide, the boys will seek first! Oh, and you HAVE to kiss for 30 seconds! No negotiations!" Zelos grinned, and the girls glared went off. Seles decided to follow Jen and hide with her, but that proved to be a fatal mistake, since Jen was much smaller than Seles and so she was to fit in absurdly small spaces.

"What the hell?!" Seles whispered, and Genis came running by, with Shuya following him.

"Seles, did you actually bother to hide?" Genis asked, walking over.

"W-well... yeah... But... Erm-!!!" Genis kissed her, since it was all part of the game and Seles blushed bright red.

"Hi Jen," Shuya waved. Jen was in a small hole under a house.

"Damn!" she hissed and crawled out, surrendering to Shuya, who proceeded to kiss her. Jen didn't do much, and neither did Shuya. Neither of them blushed or felt anything, which aroused Genis and Seles' suspicions about the 2 love-birds.

Colette and Anna hid in a hotel, thinking no one would find them, but Anna was secretly hoping Kratos would find her, while Colette was hoping for Lloyd to find her. Sheena and Presea both hid in the weapon shop, and neither of them were bothered if anyone found them.

Kratos just walked around not really bothering to play properly. Lloyd decided to stalk him to see what he would do.

"You're not bothering to play?"

"Not really." He didn't want to make it look obvious he was looking for Anna, though Lloyd wanted to go and find Colette.

"Did you and Jen play hide and seek as kids?" Kratos wondered why Lloyd had suddenly taken an interest in him. He answered him anyway.

"No, we preferred truth or dare." Lloyd grinned, since he knew they enjoyed it when he played with them.

"Did you ever play hide and seek?" Then Lloyd wondered why he was interested in Kratos and Jen's childhood.

"No, but we played with the other kids. They almost always hid in hotels."

"Well let's try the hotels then!" Kratos stared at him wondering if he was serious.

"C'mon!!! Let's goooo!!!" And he dragged Kratos to one of the hotels.

"COLETTE?!" Lloyd gasped when seeing her. They had obviously made it to the right hotel.

"Does that mean we have to kiss?" she asked, since the rules had probably confused her.

"I guess it does- MOM?! Err... Kratos, does that mean you have to kiss her?" At that moment, Kratos wondered if Anna should be an actress since her reaction looked genuine. So Lloyd and Colette kissed, while Kratos and Anna acted like they didn't want to, when really, they were absolutely enjoying themselves.

Zelos was walking into the weapon shop, since he guessed Sheena would be there. But he didn't expect Presea to be there too.

"Oh my goodness. This means I can kiss both of you." And so he did. Presea first, followed by Sheena.

"Can we stop this absurd game now?" Sheena moaned since she didn't see the point in this game.

Raine and Regal were just sitting around, as the people who had already been found made their way back to them.

"Jen, I'm sorry I gave away your position!" Seles whispered, since she was feeling really bad.

"I already told you I don't care! I prefer playing with the kids..." Her answer 'I don't care' made Seles wonder if Jen didn't mind being kissed by Shuya, but she was still confused since neither of them reacted in a particular way that made it look like they liked each other.

"Hey Shuya, do you really have a thing for Jen?" Genis asked suspiciously.

"Who said I did?" Shuya was trying to hide it, but did a rubbish job of it.

"Oh per-lease! Everyone knows you like her! Even she knows you like her! She's just not interested, that's all." Shuya didn't react to that, though Genis didn't quite realise he'd what he said was pretty hurtful. Jen, on the other hand, overheard what Genis said, and felt really bad.

"_Sorry Shuya..." _

"Big sister Jen!!!" All the kids had assembled again, and were had been waiting for her to come back and play with them.

"Hey! Do you guys want to play again?" she asked, running over.

"Yeah! This time, you come hide with us! Pete can count!" Jen smiled at the small girl and turned to Raine.

"Tell Zelos I'm out, okay!" And the little girl pulled Jen away while Pete counted.

"She really likes kids..." Raine whispered to herself, really wondering what type of person Jen really was.

By the time Zelos, Presea and Sheena made it back to the starting point, Pete had already found 4 of the 6 kids playing.

"It's just Melissa and Big Sister Jen to find now!"

"You don't think they went to hide with Sylph do you?"

"No, Melissa would have told Big Sister!" Sheena couldn't help overhearing the comment about 'hiding with Sylph', so she went over to the kids.

"What did you mean by hiding with Sylph?" The kids heard Sheena's question, but that was the last thing on their minds.

"Hi there! Want to play with us? We need to find Melissa and Big Sister Jen!" Pete said, and he looked really hyper.

"Ah... No, I need to know about Sylph."

"Sylph? We're not allowed to go and see him. He might demand a sacrifice!"

"Yeah! He might eat us!"

"So the mayor says not to go to the ruin, or we'll make Sylph mad, and he'll come and eat us!"

"RUIN?! WHERE?! YOU MUST SHOW IT TO ME!!!" Raine terrified the children, who had all proceeded to hide behind Sheena, who also wanted to hide behind someone.

"Raine, weren't you listening? The kids said it was dangerous to go to the ruin! They said a monster would come out!" Genis said, feeling very embarrassed about his sister's behaviour.

"Don't you know? The Summon Spirit Sylph is composed of 3 young fairies. Their girls! I don't think Sylph goes around eating children..." Sheena told them. Then they just looked confused.

"Didn't Big Sister Jen say something like that?"

"Yeah! She said Sylph lived in that weird tourist attraction not far from here!"

"So Sylph couldn't possibly come and eat us!"

"Don't worry! Daddy will come and beat 'em up!!!" Lloyd suddenly shouted. Everyone turned around to see that Lloyd had fallen asleep. He was sleep talking. Kratos and Anna and both looked at him wondering what he was dreaming about. Raine's eyes suddenly burned with anger, since Lloyd had fallen asleep while they were talking about ruins, and she picked up the nearest brick and hurled it at Lloyd. Anna looked shocked, but couldn't help laughing at him.

"AHHHH! THAT REALLY HURT! DADDY! BEAT UP THE MONSTER-! What the hell?!" Kratos flinched at what Lloyd had just said, but kept still since he didn't know what was going on.

"Lloyd, what were you dreaming about?" Anna asked him, curious to know if he'd remembered who his father was.

"Man! It was really weird! It was like monsters came out in Iselia, and I was a tiny kid again, and I kept calling to my dad to save me from the monsters!" That jogged Raine's memory.

"Lloyd, that actually happened! Dirk came down with his sledge hammer and ended the horror, remember?" Raine called it 'the horror' because the monsters were using water magic.

"R-really? But I had a feeling I was calling to my real dad. I used to ask him to beat up monsters..." Anna gasped.

"YOU REMEMBER THAT BUT YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR FATHER?!"

"M-mom! AHH! Don't hit me! Mom!" Anna felt angry since it was keeping her apart from Kratos, and she hated that.

"REMEMBER! REMEMBER RIGHT NOW!!!!" She was continually hitting Lloyd until Kratos pulled her off.

"Don't blame him for not remembering." Kratos said firmly. Anna let out a deep breath and calmed down.

"Hey Big Brother! Shall we call your daddy to beat up the Sylph-monster?" Pete asked Lloyd, who looked confused, since he'd been asleep instead of listening to what was going on.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lloyd! Language! These are minors!" Anna whispered, smacking him upside the head.

"Owww..."

"YOU!!!" Everyone got the shock of their lives, as the mayor of the village appeared to scream at Kratos.

"That small girlfriend of yours went to the ruin again! I told you people it was off-limits! Why did she go there again?!"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" everyone gasped, particularly Anna.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister." Then everyone calmed down, realising that the mayor meant Jen.

"Girlfriend or sister – DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!!!"

"Oh no no no!!! Melissa might be with her!"

"TO THE RESCUE!!!" all the little kiddies shouted, and ran off to the ruin where they were certain to find Jen and Melissa.

"H-hey! You kids! You can't go up there! Sylph will get mad at you!!!" The kids ignored him and ran on to the ruin.

"Big Sister will beat it up!" A little girl called Sara told the mayor, and they all made their way up to

the ruin.

Jen and Melissa were in no real danger. In actual fact, Melissa told Jen about the Sylph-monster, so Jen asked to see it.

"It first appeared up there went Big Sister Aisha went to do her dance. But then her silly brother meddled with something that angered the monster, so it got angry and wanted sacrifices. I don't know what happened, but the mayor told us to stay away or the monster would eat us. You have a sword, you can make it go away, right?"

"Melissa! Big Sister!" Pete and Sara were the first to run over. Jen and Melissa turned around, and saw half of Asgard had come to see what they were doing.

"Leave this place now! Before it comes!" Jen turned, and saw a girl in weird clothes stepping up on to the ruin.

"Aisha! Get down from there!" a guy with red hair shouted.

"No, the children believe she can defeat this creature. Let us believe in her too."

"WHAT?!" Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't say I could do it! Why all the sudden faith in me?!" The small girl protested in horror.

_**Relax girl! It's your test! You complete this, and you'll have no problem with that troublesome technique of yours!**_

"_What the-..." _A voice suddenly began talking to Jen, and she wondered about the voice. At first, she was the freaky voice in the air. Now there was another one.

_**Have faith in yourself child!**_

Jen paused. She looked at Aisha, who was finishing the dance that would summon 'Sylph' and decided to see if those words would really help her.

"What the heck?!" Genis whispered, as 'Sylph' appeared. It was a purple dragonish type of monster with a blade on its tail.

"Only Jen can fight this. Everyone else stay back." Jen suddenly realised what was going on. Aisha was possessed by the owner of the voice talking to her. The only thing she couldn't explain was who the voice belonged to. She didn't recognise or remember it from anywhere.

"She looks scared," Sheena told Presea. Presea knew it was the same face she pulled when she asked her to raise Alicia.

"Why would she be scared?" Everyone was confused, since they didn't know Jen could get scared since she charged into a Desian army, as well and sneaking in and out of a human ranch. Jen drew her sword.

"I have come for the girl," the monster stated simply, and rammed straight into Jen. Jen was knocked over, and didn't have time to get back up, since the monster charged at her again. She was afraid of fighting it.

_**What are you scared of? You were fine against the Desians. **_

The voice was taunting Jen, who wasn't finding a way to fight back against 'Sylph'.

"_Who are you?" _she asked, since she really needed to understand what was going on.

_**Can you not fight back since killing Kvar? Or is it because you are not fuelled with anger?**_

"_What do you want from me?!"_

_**I want you to believe in yourself. You have successfully given the illusion that you fear nothing. But you fear many things. You believe you are weak and worthless.**_

"_Illusion? Everyone thinks I'm not scared of anything? Why? What did I do?" _

_**That's not the point. Unless you are fuelled with anger, you don't fight. Unless you feel you need to protect someone you love, namely, Kratos, you don't fight. You don't fight to protect yourself, and you feel the need to die. Why is that?**_

"_What do I have to live for? Who are you?!"_

_**It's expectable that you have forgotten what my voice sounds like, or who this voice belongs to. But you need serious help. If you defeat this monster, you must return to Tethe'alla. When you do, we shall meet... See you there!**_

"_Hey wait!_" Jen faced the monster, who wasn't particularly strong, just big and fast. So Jen picked up her speed and kept up with the speed of this monster's attacks. She started concentrating on her opponent instead of being afraid to fight it. However, this monster played dirty and decided it was going to attack whoever it wanted.

"Dammit!" Jen cursed, as it headed straight for Melissa.

"Sh-..." Jen began to reconsider using that technique, but she knew she'd have to take it out in one shot before it got to Melissa.

"Sh-..." Melissa froze, as Jen had been able to get in front of her, but Jen continued to hesitate.

"Sh-..." Melissa had heard her say that for the third time, and began to wonder what she was doing.

"Big Sister?" The monster was about to hit, and Jen erased all her hesitation and fear and attacked.

"SHINING BIND!" Wings suddenly burst from her back, and a ring of light shot into the monster, demolishing it.

"Dammit..." Jen whispered, as she knew that was a secret she would rather have kept.

"You're..." Kratos whispered, in absolute shock.

_**Well done. Now, make sure you return to Tethe'alla! We will meet...**_

"_Understood."_

Jen didn't turn around and face anyone, but knew she was the centre of attention. Her bright green wings, similar to Kratos' disappeared, and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! What are you?!" Lloyd was the first to react, though everyone thought it would be Kratos.

"You said you knew nothing about Kratos being an angel, but you knew all along, didn't you?!" Sheena demanded, since she always knew Jen was weird.

"Wow... So I'm not the only one here like that..." Zelos mumbled to himself, and that made him feel comforted.

"You weren't a Chosen were you?!" Seles growled, since she wanted to be a Chosen. Everyone stared at her, except for the kids.

"COOL! THAT WAS AWESOME BIG SISTER!!!" Melissa shouted.

"Don't worry Big Sister! We're not scared of you because you saved us all! Are you Asgard's Guardian Angel?" Pete asked her. Jen finally turned around.

"Lloyd, that technique was an angelic one. As you can tell, I am an angel. Sheena, yes, I did know about Kratos. Seles, no I was never a Chosen. Anyone else?" Kratos was shocked, but managed to bring himself to say something.

"Since... How long?..."

"As long as you," she replied. He still had no idea what else to say to her. He was too shocked.

"If you knew about Kratos, then why did you let us go to the Tower of Salvation? Do you know Yggdrasil?" Zelos asked her.

"I didn't expect what happened at the Tower of Salvation to happen. No, I do not know Yggdrasil. Oh and Pete, I am not a Guardian Angel. Anymore questions?" She'd answered most of the main questions, and Kratos had no idea what to say to her.

"Good, then I will be leaving now."

"If you think you can still stay with us, you're nuts!" Lloyd quickly said, since he was seriously pissed off with her.

"I'm going back to Tethe'alla." And she continued to walk. Presea didn't know if she still wanted to Jen to do something about Alicia, so she didn't bother asking.

"W-wait! You can't go! Even if she lied, she's still a good person!" Anna suddenly cried, since she knew that without Jen, she wouldn't be able to meet Kratos. But no one was quite seeing Anna's view of of the situation.

"R-right Colette? Shuya?"

"Huh?" Colette blinked.

"Um-" Shuya began.

"See? I knew she'd understand!" Anna interrupted, before Colette and Shuya could say anything more.

"No, I have unfinished business in Tethe'alla. I have to go."

"W-we'll see you again, right?" Shuya quickly asked, since he sort of saw Anna's view.

"Do any of you want to see me again?"

"I will definitely see you again," Kratos said. He only needed time to get his thoughts together before he could talk to her properly.

"You can explain yourself to us... when we see you again," Lloyd told her, which then meant that nobody really hated her for lying to them, they just needed to know why.

"Very well." And she left them standing there, with a map on the floor, which made Raine celebrate with joy.

"Lake Umacy..." Sheena and Presea heard Jen say that, and wondered what she meant, but she was walking very fast, so there was no point in asking her. The day had been shocking, and that was only the morning. Jen's intentions, personality and true feelings remained a total mystery.

**SFF: I simply felt like making them play hide and seek, with the kiss. I'm being random. NEED TO STAY SANE WHILE IN SCHOOL!!!**

**DF: Weirdo...**

**Amy: This was a random-ish chapter...**

**SFF: What's wrong with Jen?**

**Jen: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I KISSED Shuya? Or maybe it's because I HEAR VOICES? Or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'M AN ANGEL!**

**SFF: Okay, Jen will be explained! Just be patient and don't murder me! Still time to vote for Alicia! I still need ninja techs! Thanks to people who suggested some for me! Oh yes! Shining Bind was a hi-ougi, or Mystic Arte, from the PS2 version of Tales of Symphonia. Kratos, Mithos and Zelos could use it.**

**DF: You make the most random things happen...**

**Amy: See you soon! Don't kill the authoress! **


	24. Chapter 24

**SheenaFujiFilm: 'They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said no, no n-'**

**DeadlyFlower: HEY!!!**

**SFF: What? Oh! Sorry! A bit of Amy Winehouse there...**

**Amy: You really like singing to yourself, don't you?**

**SFF: No, I just sing to myself because I have nothing better to do.**

**DF: Where'd Jen go?**

**Jen: I'M HERE!!!**

**SFF: I will once again be dropping POVs!**

**DF: Good for you.**

**SFF: Amy!**

**Amy: Chapter 24: Planning events. Trouble at the Human Ranch  
**

Raine was hugging the map that had appeared after Jen defeated 'Sylph'. Kratos finally managed to leave, and he also needed to head to Tethe'alla, so he hoped to meet up with Jen. Sheena and Presea were both wondering about Lake Umacy, but they didn't know what that was, so they decided to bring it up when it was necessary.

"I think it's time we took Raine's advice and headed back to Iselia," Genis suggested, hoping to tear Raine away from her precious map.

"Yeah... You're right," Lloyd replied, and they all left Asgard.

"Hey! Will you ask Big Sister Jen to come back and play again?" Melissa called to anyone who was willing to respond. But the party left without a word.

"Presea, do you still want Jen to raise Alicia?" Sheena whispered.

"Of course, but I don't know if she'll do it. I guess I'll have to have hope..."

**Iselia**

The party arrived back in Iselia quite quickly, despite having to walk, but there were a few complaints from one lazy teen.

"We have GOT to get more rheiards! I'm gonna die if we keep having to walk everywhere!" Lloyd moaned, while everyone else just sighed, and Anna decided that some discipline was needed here.

"STOP complaining! Do you want to get fat and never get a girlfriend? It's good for your health to walk!" Lloyd groaned, and Raine thought it would be a good idea to go into the classroom in the village to recap on events and plan ahead, instead of wandering around not knowing what to do, as well as the matter of Kratos and Jen. So off they went.

"First of all, I think we should find out exactly what happened in Tethe'alla. That could help us," Raine suggested, while Anna kept her eye on Lloyd to make sure he didn't fall asleep. Sheena stood up in order to explain what had happened.

"Well, Zelos received his oracle, who was an angel called Remiel, and off we went. But before that happened, the Pope of the Church of Martel attempted to kill me and Zelos so they could use Seles as the Chosen-"

"WHAT?! Zelos, why didn't you tell me that?!" Seles demanded, absolutely outraged that she didn't become the Chosen, even if it did mean Zelos' death.

"I didn't think it was important," Zelos replied, carefully choosing his words.

"ANYWAY! Presea entered the church around the time the Pope ordered everyone there to be killed, so she got caught up in all this by accident. Then Kratos appeared a the church and helped us kill the soldiers that were attacking us, at which point he was hired to protect Zelos. So we moved through Tethe'alla, releasing seals and following directions from Remiel. We decided to take Presea home, but Regal was told to assassinate us by the Pope, but when he was about to kill us, he thought he recognised Presea from somewhere, and we found out about the Angelus Project."

"The project Kvar was talking about?" Raine asked.

"Yes, it would seem that Presea was also part of the Angelus Project, and we needed to get her a Key Crest, so we visited a dwarf named Altessa. But for some reason, he refused to help her, so his maid, Tabatha, told us to search for Inhibitor Ore. That was when Lloyd first attacked us."

"And he failed, right?" Genis grinned.

"Hey!" Lloyd growled, glaring.

"Yeah, Kratos knocked him out and we left him there. Anyway, me and Regal headed for a mine where Inhibitor Ore is found, while Kratos and Zelos went to the next seal, the Temple were the Summon Spirit Volt resides. After Regal found the ore, Seles had somehow managed to find us, and demanded that I take her to Zelos. So I agreed to do that, and when we arrived at the Temple of Lighting, we found Zelos and Kratos fighting Lloyd. It was at this point we discovered Lloyd was from Sylvarant, so we kept him with us. He found out that Presea needed the Key Crest because her life was being mistreated, so he formed a truce with us. That all worked out, but before we could give her the Key Crest, Zelos was kidnapped by a Desian named Rodyle. So we headed to my village where we were instructed to get some rheiards, but we'd need Volt's lightning in order to power them."

"How interesting..." Raine mumbled to herself, wanting to see these rheiards.

"So we did that." Sheena didn't bother mentioning her failure, and Shuya decided to keep quiet about it.

"We went on to save Zelos, and then all of a sudden Jen entered the picture, and Kratos wanted to keep her with him, although she didn't want to come. But she came, and helped us out for a bit. When it came to releasing the final seal, Lloyd began to worry about Sylvarant, and asked Zelos to if there was a way to save both worlds. Zelos agreed to try and look for a way. Then comes the matter of the Tower of Salvation."

"Tower of Salvation? That's the final destination of the Chosen's journey!" Colette exclaimed, since she knew that if she had to do the journey Zelos was going through, she would have ended up there too.

"That's right, but it was far from Zelos' final destination. He and Kratos left for the tower by themselves. When we arrived, we saw Zelos and Remiel on the verge of completing the ritual, but it meant Zelos' death. None of us were going to just sit there and watch our friend die, so Jen killed Remiel. Then Kratos revealed that he was an angel of Cruxis, and we figured out that he'd deceived us. So we tried to battle him, but he suddenly got some immense strength and we couldn't defeat him. Then another angel arrived, Cruxis' leader, Yggdrasil. I don't know what happened after that, but Jen told us that an organisation known as the Renegades came and saved us before Yggdrasil could kill us."

"Renegades resemble Desians," Presea stated, just to let the Sylvarant side know.

"Yep, and we met with their leader, Yuan. He started going on about the Desians being Cruxis' minions and that Yggdrasil created the twisted worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. We all thought it was impossible, but Yuan said it was true. Damn, we should have asked Kratos, or Jen. Anyway, it seems the Chosen's journey is to transform them into a vessel for the goddess Martel. At that time, Zelos was soulless, and you guys saw him like that. Then Yuan suddenly said that they didn't need Zelos but they could use Jen or Lloyd for something, at which point, Jen lost it with Yuan and kicked him where the sun don't shine." Anna and Raine snickered, while Genis and Shuya felt that pain.

"Sun don't shine?" Colette asked Raine, looking confused.

"Don't worry. Sheena, please continue."

"Well, there's not that much to tell. We escaped from the Renegade Base and came here to try and help Zelos. And then we met you guys, and, well, you know the rest." **(A/N: So much has happened, so I felt the need to review what had gone on so far. Sorry it was long!)**

"I see," Raine sighed, not sure of what to do next. Then came a sound of snoring. Raine immediately looked at Lloyd, and her eyes burned red with fury.

"Death by chalk..." Genis whispered to himself as Raine reached for a chalk stick and threw it at Lloyd. It hit him between the eyes, and he fell off his chair.

"_At least he woke up..._" Anna thought to herself, unsure if she approved of Raine's throwing things at Lloyd.

"We may have succeeded in destroying one Human Ranch, but that doesn't mean we've saved the world, and there are other ranches in the world," Regal said. Everyone knew he was right, and they were STILL clueless about what to do next. Then Presea suddenly got a thought.

"As Jen was leaving, she said Lake Umacy. What is that?"

"Lake Umacy? It's a lake near Asgard. Why did she mention it?" Raine replied.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice right now. Shall we check it out?" Lloyd asked everyone, who in turn nodded.

"We'll stay here for tonight. I think it'll be a good idea considering the weird day we've all had," Raine suggested, and everyone agreed.

"I'm gonna go and visit my dad!" Lloyd called, and Genis got a sudden thought.

"Hey Lloyd, I want to go with you! There's a friend I want to go visit!" Lloyd got confused since he didn't know Genis had any friends outside of Iselia.

"You do? Well, sure, if you say so." Anna was slightly unsure if we wanted Lloyd to go off by himself, especially since there was a Human Ranch close by, but then remembered that Lloyd had spent most of his his travelling between Iselia and Iselia Forest, and decided not to worry.

Genis and Lloyd headed through the forest with no real threat from the monsters roaming around. They found the opening that would lead to Dirk's house, and it was also very close to the Human Ranch, which was Genis' destination.

"Here's my stop!" Genis said, and was about to run from Lloyd, who was quick to stop him.

"Hold it Genis! That's the Human Ranch! Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with them! If we go in there, we'll violate it!"

"I won't be long! Besides, what's the worst they can do?" Lloyd gave a him a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Worst? You mean to tell me that Luin got off easy?"

"C'mon Lloyd! I just need to see someone about something! It won't take long! Besides, you don't need to come."

"No way, I'm coming. I'm gonna make sure you're safe." Genis smiled, and carefully proceeded, with Lloyd following him. Genis hid behind trees and bushes, trying to keep quiet, while searching for this friend of his. Then he spotted her.

"Marble!" Genis called, trying his hardest to keep a low profile.

"Genis! Is that your friend?" Marble asked, smiling happily.

"Yeah! I'm Lloyd!"

"It's nice to meet you! Well then, what have you been up to? It's been a few days since I last saw you!"

"I've seen a real angel! 2 of them! And we destroyed a Human Ranch!"

"Well, it seems like you've been busy. What was the angel like?"

"Well... One of them is this really obnoxious guy, and the other is a silent, secretive girl who never talks to anyone. But they look just like normal humans, they just have wings as well."

"I see. I'd like to see at least one of them." Then Lloyd noticed the Exsphere on Marble's hand.

"Huh? Hey grams-"

"Her name is Marble!" Genis growled, annoyed with Lloyd for forgetting her name.

"Marble, is that an Exsphere?"

"Is that what this is? They put it on me shortly after bringing me here."

"It doesn't look like it has a Key Crest..."

"Key Crest? The thing you put on Zelos?" Genis asked.

"Yeah. An Exsphere without a Key Crest supposedly makes you sick. I don't know if it's too late now that you've had it equipped, but it really needs a Key Crest."

"I see," Marble said to herself, wondering if she'd be alright.

"Is there anything you can do? Maybe you could ask your dad?" Genis asked, wanting to help his friend.

"I guess I can try."

"Thank you."

"HEY! What the hell are you doing over there?!" a Desian growled and began to walk over to Marble. Lloyd and Genis were forced to flee, and decided it would be better to find some higher ground to see what was going on in the ranch. And when they finally ascended to the top of a cliff close by to the ranch, they both witnessed Marble being whipped as 'punishment' for what she had done.

"She's..." Genis whispered, in horror.

"We have to do something! Attack them with magic!"

"We'll get into trouble if we attack!"

"Back we have to help her!"

"What should we do after I attack?"

"Don't worry, you head down the cliff and I'll act as the decoy. After that, I'll head to my house, and you go back to Iselia to meet with Raine. I'll meet you there after I get back." Genis paused to think about this. After he saw it was a good idea, he raised his kendama and cast fire ball.

"Ugh! What the-?!" Lloyd leapt across the ranch's gate to cover for Genis, who had already made his way down the cliff.

"There he is! Stop him!!!"

"Open the main gate!" The gate opened and Lloyd headed away from the ranch. He drew his sword just in case he'd need it, and he hoped that Genis had already left.

"Owww..."

"_That was Genis' voice!_" Lloyd thought, and quickly turned around to see what was going on. The Desians had heard something, but if Genis moved now, he would get caught, so Lloyd quickly turned back to face the 2. He'd managed to kill one since he took them by surprise, but the other one was slightly more prepared. The 2 clashed swords, but Lloyd had used both swords to block and didn't what to do.

"_**Use both swords effectively!!!**_" Lloyd heard Jen's voice from when they were fighting Kvar. He thought about it and kicked the soldier off him. The Desian made a quick recovery, and attempted to strike Lloyd again. This time, Lloyd used one sword to block, and stabbed with the other. And that method had worked.

"_Thanks Jen..._" he thought to himself, and quickly left before more Desians arrived. He found himself having to jump down the cliff in order to keep the Desians from seeing his face. Genis left while Lloyd was fighting the other 2 Desians. Lloyd descended from the cliff and met Genis at the bottom.

"Lloyd! I'm really sorry! They saw your face because of me!!"

"It's okay. I took care of the guys who saw my face!"

"But still..."

"If we ever go back to school, you can do my homework!" the teen grinned and Genis knew he owed Lloyd for saving his ass, so he agreed.

"Tell my mom I'll be back later. See ya!" And Lloyd took off to Dirk's house.

Meanwhile in Iselia, Raine had been examining the map she'd obtained in Asgard.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled, trying to decode the message.

"Hey, Ms. Anna?" Colette called.

"Yeah?"

"How did you die?" Regal, Sheena, Presea and Seles all got the shock of their lives, since they didn't think that was a very good question to ask.

"C-Colette!" Sheena hissed, thinking that Colette should take back that question, especially since they were told by Kvar that Lloyd's father killed her.

"Don't you remember what Kvar said?" Anna asked, not really wanting to talk about her death.

"Yes, but was that really true? Or did you not want to tell Lloyd anything more?"

"There was a circumstance that caused my husband to kill me. But I'd rather not talk about it..." She felt that if she talked about it, it would make her feel like she was blaming Kratos for what happened.

"Who was Lloyd's father? Is he still alive? What happened to him?" Anna wished she could answer those questions, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to do so.

"W-what's with the sudden questions? I wouldn't know what happened to my husband. I was dead, for god's sake!"

"Oh..." That kept Colette quiet, but Presea had a question of her own.

"Anna, are you in love with Kratos?" Everyone in the room did dropped to the floor animé-style.

"PRESEAAAA!!!" Sheena hissed, again, even more this time. Anna ran to the window to keep herself from blushing.

"W-what makes you ask that?" she nervously asked the small girl.

"Well, it's just that every time you look at him, you look like you feel something for him." Anna had to think about that. She had no idea what to say.

"Hey guys!" Genis called, as he walked in the classroom where everyone was gathered. Anna jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

"GENIS!!! Where's Lloyd? And what took you both so long?!"

"Lloyd's still at his dad's house." Anna didn't really think much about Lloyd calling Dirk his dad, but didn't say anything since she decided to let Lloyd deal with it.

"I got bored, so I came back." He still looked slightly shaken from what had happened at the ranch, so he hoped this lie could cover things up.

"I see," Anna said, not believing a word Genis had just said.

"AH!!! SO THAT'S IT!!!" Raine shrieked, as she's finally cracked the code. But she'd also terrified everyone in the room, and had once again embarrassed Genis.

"Stay calm everyone! I have just discovered what this map says! It's quite simply reveals how to enter Balacruf Mausoleum! It's where the real Summon Spirit Sylph resides!" Everyone calmed as Raine went back to normal.

"Oh, that's great sis! Shall we go there after we check out Lake Umacy?" Genis asked, trying to take the spotlight off the fact that his sister was nuts.

"Yes, I suppose we could. WAIT A SECOND!!! Sheena, you said you formed a pact with Volt, right?!?!" Sheena once again got scared of Raine. But then got afraid because she worried about what Raine was about to request, and knew it something to do with forming a pact with Sylph.

"Y-yeah..."

"How very interesting. Maybe you could form a pact with Sylph?"

"Erm... Maybe I could..." Sheena whispered, since she was still feeling the after-effects of Volt.

"Is that really a good idea?" Shuya asked Sheena, since he became an orphan when Sheena failed the first time.

"I... I... I don't know. Some Summon Spirits might be different to Volt..."

"I guess so..." Shuya didn't hold a grudge against Sheena.

"WHERE is Lloyd?!" Anna demanded once more, since she could see Sheena wanted a subject change.

"He said he'd meet us back here later. I don't know what's going on." Once again, Genis looked shifty, which raised even more suspicions from Anna.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" came a voice from behind the door. And Lloyd opened it and walked into the room, which, of course, proceeded by Anna throttling him.

"WHERE have you been young man?! WHAT time do you call this?!" Anna had been alive for a short period of time, and she was slipping into the role of a parent very quickly.

"M-mom! I was just spending some time with my dad! C'mon! Get off me!!!"

"Your DAD?! Really?!" Anna asked, completely misunderstanding who Lloyd meant.

"I meant Dirk..."

"Oh, yeah. Of course you did," Anna huffed, pretty annoyed with Lloyd. Though Lloyd was feeling bad and was trying harder than ever to remember his father.

"Let's all get some rest. We'll leave for Lake Umacy tomorrow morning," Raine said, still holding the map, while Genis was wishing for her to let go of it. At the same time he hoped everything at the ranch went well.

**Meanwhile, in Tethe'alla...**

Kratos looked around wondering what had happened to Jen. Though he had bigger matters to worry about. He made his way into Sybak and into the academy.

"Kratos! It worked!" one of the smart-ass professors, with no life or girlfriend, called.

"Good." Kratos knew making adamantite was easy, but the professors had no idea how it was done.

"Would you like to collect it now?"

"Yes." Kratos wanted to get it as soon as he could so he could move on.

**SFF: ARGH! I'm tired TT DAMN YOU SCHOOL!!!**

**DF: Heheh!!!**

**Amy: Well, I can guess what will happen next.**

**Jen: Thank goodness I wasn't in this chapter...**

**Amy: Why?**

**Jen: Because I didn't have to hang out with Shuya.**

**SFF: Oh don't worry, you'll be back together when you return**

**DF: Heheh!**

**Jen: -glaring-**

**Amy: We'll see you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello readers!**

**DeadlyFlower: You have homework don't you?**

**SFF: Yeah, but I'd rather do this! Heheh!**

**Amy: Naughty girl...**

**SFF: Everyone says that...**

**Jen: Heh**

**SFF: Well, time to start! Jen!**

**Jen: Chapter 25: Eaten up with guilt. Confessions to a big brother**

Morning came in Iselia and Raine had already gotten up. She looked out of the window, and saw some movement in the Iselia Forest.

"_Monsters..." _she thought to herself, though she had no idea what it really was.

"Hey sis," Genis yawned, picking himself up.

"Good morning Genis."

"How long do you think it'll take him to get up?" he asked, pointing at Lloyd.

"About 4 more hours, don't you think?" she laughed, knowing she'd probably have to wake him up within one.

"Hey there my Ultra Gorgeous Cool Beauty! Oh, and Brat," Zelos shouted at the top of his lungs, and he woke everyone up. Everyone except Lloyd.

"What's your damn problem?!" Sheena growled, rubbing her head, and holding her eyes to try and stop the thumping in her head.

"Sorry guys!" Raine and Genis both glared at Zelos for the nicknames he'd given them. We haven't looked at them yet, so let's take a quick one:

Lloyd: Hey you

Genis: Brat

Colette: Miss Angel

Raine: Ultra Gorgeous Cool Beauty

Sheena: Hunny

Presea: Little one

Regal: Big guy

Shuya: Ninja of the night

Anna: Momma

Seles: Sis

And when they're around:

Kratos: My Lord

Jen: Girl (He couldn't think of anything else and didn't want her to kill him).

Anyway, moving on...

"When Lloyd wakes up, we'll head for the lake..." Anna mumbled, though she wanted to fall asleep again herself.

"I think I see where Lloyd gets it from..." Genis mumbled to Colette, who just laughed and thought it was cute.

"WAKE UP!!!" Raine screamed, since she was more interested in going to the lake and seeing what 'wonders' there were to see at the lake, though Genis referred to them as 'horrors'. Raine managed to wake up Lloyd, who sat up and looked confused. Anna, on the other hand, fell off her bed.

"Geez woman!" she hissed, standing up and going to the window. Then she saw a huge army of Desians entering the village, and setting fire to buildings. That was when she realised Raine's screaming drowned out the sound of the explosion at one of the houses.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Sheena froze, remembering the seeing the exact same thing at Luin. Lloyd completely shook off his sleepiness at the sight of the Desians, and Genis began to worry if it they were there because of what he and Lloyd did.

"N-no!!!" Sheena ran outside as quickly as she could, since she didn't want to see another Luin.

"Sh-Sheena!" Zelos dashed after her to stop her from getting herself killed, but everyone else soon followed outside.

"LLOYD IRVING! COME FORTH!!!" It was at this point that Genis and Lloyd knew that it was their fault the Desians had come. The village was set ablaze and those who were still alive had grouped together in fear along with the mayor.

"How could you?!" Lloyd shouted, upset that the Desians had done this.

"How could we?" a new voice sounded, and man with an arm canon and an artificial eye appeared.

"You're the one who came into the ranch, attacked our soldiers, and made contact with one of the host bodies. You violated our treaty."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING TO THAT RANCH?!" the mayor screamed at Lloyd, who decided to keep Genis out of this.

"I..."

"Who are you?!" Genis demanded, since he wanted to keep the spotlight off Lloyd.

"I am Forcystus, a superior half-elf and leader of the Iselia Human Ranch. And we have prepared an appropriate opponent for you as your punishment." At that moment, they unleashed a hideous monster, but one that Anna and Regal both recognised.

"That's..." Tears filled Anna's eyes and she could feel the pain of the person who was just like she was.

"Now then Lloyd, receive your punishment!!!" Lloyd drew his swords, but Anna and Regal wouldn't let him attack.

"Lloyd, you mustn't kill her!!!" Anna pleaded, crying her eyes out.

"What?"

"Listen to your mother Lloyd!" Regal said, with memories of Alicia rushing to his mind.

"Why?" Lloyd was confused, and he obviously didn't remember his mother's horrific transformation. Anna turned to face this monster wondering who it was who would probably meet the same fate she did.

"You poor thing..." she whispered. The monster lost control of itself, and came forward to attack Anna.

"Mom!!!" Lloyd rushed forward and attacked the monster.

"No!" Anna and Regal whispered, not wanting to see something like that happening again. The monster looked like it had recovered some stability. It turned and grabbed Forcystus.

"Run... away... All of you!!!" the monster moaned, it's voice very distorted, yet recognisable to Genis and Lloyd.

"Marble?!" Genis gasped, praying that it wasn't true.

"It can't be!!" Lloyd said, in shock.

"Genis, you were like a Grandson to me... Thank you... Good bye..." Marble's final words echoed into the air, followed by a huge explosion. The monster disappeared, and an Exsphere bounced to Genis' feet.

"UGH!!!" The explosion injured Forcystus, who was unable to stand.

"Lord Forcystus!" Most of the Desians surrounded him to protect him from further damage.

"Lloyd... We will always come after you and your mother..._ Always_!" He and the Desians disappeared from the scene, while Genis mourned the death of his friend.

"What have you done?! I told you to stay away from that ranch!" the mayor screamed, making Lloyd feel worse. Anna and Regal had their own shock to deal with. Everyone kept quiet, not knowing what to says, and Raine decided try and comfort Genis.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?! You think you can make up for this by apologising?!" Lloyd hung his head, with no idea what to say. Regal guilt was eating him up on the after witnessing Marble's death. He was aware of the fact that Presea had asked Jen to raise Alicia, and hoped that things would be fine if as long as she was raised. But now that Jen had left the party to return to Tethe'alla, he wasn't sure if Alicia would be alive any time soon.

"_I'll tell Presea... When a good time comes... I'll tell her..." _These words ran through Regal's mind, since he knew now wasn't a good time to say anything.

"If you had kept away from the ranch, none of this would have happened!"

"You mean it's okay to let people in the ranch die, just as long as the village is okay?!" Genis challenged, hoping it would help them see sense at why Lloyd and Genis went to the ranch in the first place. But this challenge was short lived.

"The people at the ranch were just going to rot there anyway!" a woman coldly and heartlessly exclaimed.

"That's right. And they would have been the only people who died. But because of you, this village had to suffer!" the mayor said.

"And we all heard what was said: As long as you are here, they'll always come after you. You're putting this village in danger!" Raine gasped. She knew what the mayor was about to do.

"Wait, you're going to exile him?!"

"It's the best choice."

"Wait a sec! I was the one who brought Lloyd to the ranch! I'm just as guilty as he is!" Genis shouted, since he was trying to repay Lloyd for saving his ass at the ranch.

"Lloyd is the one they are after! Besides, he isn't even from this village to being with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf!"

"Then I'm leaving too! I'm guilty!" Genis shocked everyone, especially Raine, but he wasn't going to take back his words.

"Very well. I hear by pronounce Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage banished from the village of Iselia. GET OUT!"

"I'm so sorry..." Lloyd whispered, unable to condone for anything he had done.

"Father! Grandmother!" Colette ran over to a small lady and a man.

"Chosen One, if you wish to leave this village again, then please feel free. But please make sure you return," Phaidra stated. Colette had always felt that her grandmother only cared about her because she was the Chosen, after all, Phaidra only ever called her 'Chosen One'.

"Take care, Colette," Frank whispered. Colette nodded and turned to go back to Lloyd. Lloyd and Genis turned and left Iselia, never to return.

"Genis... I know it's late now, but I was late coming back yesterday because I was getting the Key Crest made..." Lloyd said, handing it to Genis.

"Thank you Lloyd."

"That's Marble's memento. Maybe you should keep hold of it. I'll show you how to use it later." Genis nodded, and they all left to Lake Umacy. Anna and Regal couldn't get their heads around what had happened. Anna's memories of the day Kratos killed her had flooded back to her, and they were obviously distressing her. Regal was feeling the guilt Lloyd felt, and wondered if there were any others like he and Lloyd.

**In Tethe'alla however...**

"Dammit!" a very tired Jen gasped, trying to keep up with the magic being thrown at her. She was in a secluded area, where nobody lived.

"Come on child! How can you have confidence with reflexes like that?!" A hologram of an old man stood before her, coming from the crystal Jen usually kept with her.

"You have to keep your eyes open at all times. You have to study the movements of the enemy. I already taught you how to use 2 swords effectively, and it would seem you passed that knowledge on. But you also know how to use you limbs effectively! Now then, try this!" Jen's eyes snapped open, she caught her breath and dodged everything thrown at her.

"Well done. You fight well."

"Thank you Grandpa." The 2 looked at each other, though her Grandfather gave her look like she was someone else.

"You and your mother were alike in so many ways..." Jen flinched, since she knew nothing about her mother. She didn't even know what she looked like. And wasn't particularly bothered either.

"Now then, show me your magic. Angel or not!" Jen smirked, and cast every spell she knew. Since her grandfather (who is called Justin** (A/N: Random name, I'm sorry!)** ) was nothing but a hologram, so none of the magic affected him.

"I suppose I forgot I taught you everything I knew about magic. Now then, this life-giving technique." Jen sighed, knowing this technique gave her trouble.

"You believed you could raise this 'Anna' even though no one else thought you could. And you've pleased 2 people because of it. Your brother, and that Lloyd kid. With this new girl, Alicia, everyone knows you can do it, but they all sense that you don't want to."

"I don't have enough strength to raise 2 people in the same year!"

"You think you don't. It's not a matter of strength. As long as there is a desire for that person to live, then that is all the strength you need."

"D-desire?" Jen was stunned at what Justin was telling her, but continued to listen.

"Kratos and Lloyd both desired Anna's existence in this world. Presea and Regal desire Alicia's existence in this world. I know better than anyone that you didn't raise Anna for your own interests. And you won't be raising Alicia for your interest either. That's what you focus on. It's was Kratos' desire for Anna's existence that gave you the power to raise her, it wasn't you having the power in the first place. So use Presea's desire to give yourself the power to raise Alicia. That's how this technique works." Jen smiled, finally able to understand how the technique worked.

"So... If one person wants another to live, that's all the power that's needed? That would be the power of love." Justin proudly smiled. His granddaughter knew how to master a technique that could bring a lot of happiness, and she finally had the confidence to use it.

"That's right. And you also need some of your own willpower. That's all it takes. Now stop being scared of fighting. And be nice to that lad who has taken an interest in you. If you need me, then we'll meet again..." Justin's hologram disappeared, and the necklace went back to Jen. She smiled, knowing she could finally help Presea. However, the hard part was explaining to everyone why she was an angel.

"_All in due time I guess..." _she thought to herself, and ran off back to civilisation.

**And Kratos...**

He heading for Ozette. In need of Sacred Wood. But took a detour when he felt something weird in the air. Then when we was about to enter an empty area, a girl with black hair smashed straight into him.

"Owww..." Then Kratos got the shock of his life. The last time he'd seen was 2 days ago, and she looked like a 15 year old.

"Jen?! How did you grow?!" Jen opened her eyes and looked up at her brother.

"Erm... Hi! And, uh... BYE!"

"HOLD IT!!!" He grabbed hold of the teen attempting to run away. Jen stopped, since now she had a second secret she shouldn't have told.

"Okay! FINE! I have the ability to manipulate my growth and appearance! Are you happy?" Kratos recognised that description from another place.

"Well then little-miss-angel, does that mean you're a lifeless being?" Jen froze.

"Good concept, but no. It's more like me using more of Grandpa's funky magic!" Kratos rolled his eyes, knowing that their Grandfather often taught her a lot of his funky magic that did weird things.

"So you're 15, but you felt like putting yourself in a 12 year old's body?"

"Yup! Pretty much!"

"Well you definitely look more mature. And the business with you and Yggdrasil?" He still wanted to know why she was an angel.

"Yggdrasil? That angel from the Tower of Salvation? I've never met him. Actually, the first time I met him was at the Tower."

"Then why are you-"

"I won't tell you directly who did it. I will say this: Choose your friends carefully," she said. Kratos sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"So what are you doing now? I thought you'd be playing with your dolls," Jen asked, referring to the angels at Cruxis.

"I'm... taking care of business." Jen gave him a 'hypocrite' look

"You labelled me as anti-social. You're exactly the same!" she grinned. Kratos smiled back.

"And what might you be doing?"he asked her.

"I don't know. I might stick about Tethe'alla for a bit. Or I'll go to your wife and son in Sylvarant. I haven't decided yet." The siblings looked at each other. They both had their mysteries and secrets, but their relationship remained the same. They both cared about each other, but their childhood made it difficult for them to have a proper relationship.

"I'll see you around..." Kratos said. Jen nodded, and the 2 parted, knowing they'd meet again.

**SFF: That'll do! Sorry if my weird technique was difficult to understand. Hey, where's DeadlyFlower gone?**

**Amy: She's hiding in a corner saying she hates you**

**SFF: I love her too!**

**DF: Damn, I can't be angry with you when you're nice!**

**SFF: Hehe!**

**Jen: What did you do to her?**

**SFF: Erm... Good question... What did I do?**

**DF: YOU'RE SKINNY!!!**

**SFF: More like anorexic...**

**Amy: Yeah, but you don't have an eating disorder.**

**SFF: Nope, I'm just very unhealthily skinny. So everyone tell DeadlyFlower it's unhealthy to be skinny like me!**

**Jen: What about Alicia?**

**SFF: Oh, don't worry, she'll come back when I get the chance. As for ninja techs, I have some from Tales of Phantasia! Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions!**

**Amy: See you all next time! **


	26. Chapter 26

**SFF: Teachers are laying off homework! I have time to update! And plenty of it!**

**DF: Don't you think you should come up with a disclaimer?**

**SFF: Disclaimer? Um, sure, okay! I own a goldfish, and nothing more!**

**Amy: I like it!**

**Jen: You own me and Shuya, idiot! As well as Amy.**

**Amy: Me and Shuya? Why didn't you say me and Amy? Hmmm? -grins deviously-**

**Jen: -blushes- SHUT UP!**

**SFF: Hehehehe! Cute. I own 3 teens and a goldfish. That is all. Happy now?**

**Jen: Yes.**

**DF: Now you begin!**

**SFF: Right, Amy!**

**Amy: Chapter 26: Wonders/horrors at Lake Umacy! The truth about Jen**

Everyone arrived at Lake Umacy Raine ran around to see what 'wonders' she could find, thought Genis was bracing himself for the 'horrors'. Raine suddenly stopped running around and looked disappointed.

"There's nothing here! No ruins! No artefacts! Nothing!" she huffed, in a very bad mood. Presea and Sheena both took a look around, wondering why Jen mentioned this place. Seles looked into the lake and she really liked the area.

"This place is so pretty! I've never seen anything like it! Though that's probably because I've spent most of my life locked up in a prison..." she sighed. Zelos gave her a pitiful look.

"Really?" Genis asked, taking a sudden interest in her. Seles nodded back, but their little moment was short lived since Colette noticed something on the lake bed.

"What's is that? It looks like an animal..." she pointed at it. Then Raine's eyes lit up with joy.

"A UNICORN!!!" she screamed. Shuya and Sheena both looked surprised.

"Those things still exist on this side?" Shuya asked.

"It looks like it," Sheena replied.

"This side? Don't you have them in Tethe'alla?" Anna asked.

"There haven't been any spotted for years. If they are, they're always captured for their horns, as well as research purposes," Zelos replied.

"Can't we help it?" Colette asked, feeling sorry for it.

"We could try swimming to it?" Lloyd asked, not knowing much about oxygen.

"You won't be able to hold your breath long enough to reach it," Regal told him, which deflated Lloyd's balloon.

"So what can we do?"

"Undine," Presea stated, which made Sheena jump.

"That's right! Undine is the Summon Spirit of Water. If Sheena formed a pact with Undine, we could probably reach it," Shuya said. Sheena looked slightly nervous, but decided to try and be brave this time.

"YES!!! LET US TRY IT!!!" Raine exclaimed.

"Wait, where is Undine?" Sheena asked.

"Good point..." Presea whispered.

"We could try asking in the Palmacosta region. Undine would be at the seal of water!" Colette said, probably knowing that because she was the Chosen.

"Right then! Let's do that!!" Raine said, and dragged everyone along behind her.

**In Tethe'alla...**

Kratos went to Ozette to try and find some Sacred Wood, though he was told that their lumberjack, Presea Combatir, wasn't around, so they weren't sure when he'd be able to get some. But there was something else on Kratos' mind. There was someone he decided to go and visit. And lived close by to Ozette. He found the house and knocked on the door. A girl opened the door, and immediately called for her master.

"L-Lord Kratos?!" the small man gasped.

"Nice to see you too Altessa."

"Tabatha! Show him in!"

"YES MASTER." Kratos entered, while Altessa was hoping Kratos wasn't there to make him take part in any new experiments after what had happened last time.

"I've left Cruxis, and I have no intention of going back," Altessa said, wasting no time.

"I'm not here to force you back. I need information."

"About what?"

"My sister." Altessa paused, wondering what would come out of Kratos' mouth.

"Go on."

"You worked closely with Cruxis. Surely you've heard something about her being an angel." Altessa didn't reply. Since he had lived quite some time since Cruxis were in need of his dwarven skills, he knew exactly what had happened to Jen.

"Altessa!" Kratos demanded a response.

"Your sister was a test sample. Lord Yuan carried out the experiment." Kratos suddenly remembered Jen's words just before they parted. _'Choose your friends carefully.' _

"Test for what? You must have helped."

"Yes, we used another girl to grow the Cruxis Crystal. When the crystal was ours, Lord Yuan blackmailed Jen into participating in the experiment. Jen agreed, and she became an angel."

"What was this experiment?" Altessa took a deep breath, knowing that if he told Kratos about the experiment, and someone found out, he would probably be killed.

"You must promise me I will be safe. I won't tell you if it means my death."

"I can't guarantee anything. If you want protection from someone from Cruxis, you'll have to be on their side, which you are not." Altessa thought about what Kratos had just said, And knew that Yuan had cruelly manipulated Jen into taking part in the experiment. He thought that the least he could do was tell Kratos why his sister agreed.

"This is the whole story. Jen was captured by Lord Yuan and his men. I was there too, and the young girl who had been used to create the Cruxis Crystal was dead. Jen refused to take part in the experiment because of the meaningless death of this child. But Yuan knew that you were the closest family Jen had and you were all she had left. He said that the experiment was to ensure your safety, and that if she didn't do it, you could die."

"When did this happen?" Kratos interrupted, beginning to make a connection about an experiment carried out before he became an angel.

"The time before you ingested Aionis. Lord Yggdrasil worried that you would be killed. He was unsure if you would live." Kratos was able to figure out the rest.

"But if the experiment didn't work, Jen would have died. Did she know that?"

"Your sister didn't say anything about her feelings. Lord Yuan told her that if she took part in the experiment, you wouldn't have to die. I don't know what she knew or didn't know. You'll have to ask her yourself. All I know is that she ingested Aionis, it worked on her, she recovered from the toxicosis, and the exact same thing happened to you." Kratos sighed, wondering what Jen was thinking.

"If she ever needs your help, you'll her help with no question. Understand?" Altessa nodded, and Kratos began to leave.

"By the way, Presea has been cured." Kratos left a stunned Altessa to continue with his work.

**Back in Sylvarant...**

The gang arrived in Palmacosta. They had fly over Hakonesia Peak by squeezing on to the rheiards. Palmacosta disappointed the Tethe'allans since they were expecting more from Sylvarant's biggest city. Anyway, moving on.

"We should ask around, shouldn't we?"

"Perhaps the person involved in the politics in this city would know what's going on," Raine suggested. Colette and Lloyd ran off together, and ran into a familiar face.

"Hi there," the girl grinned. At first neither of them recognised her, but after everyone else caught up with them, Zelos immediately recognised her.

"OH MY GOD! JEN?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Jen hadn't bothered changing back to her 12 year old form. She was happier actually looking like a 15 year old.

"Yep."

"You look sexy- AHHH!" Jen kicked him in the stomach to shut him up, while Lloyd had questions for her. Nothing new there...

"Why are you so much bigger than before?!"

"There's not much point in asking me something like that. It's the same as asking me why I can raise the dead." That kept Lloyd quiet, but they were still wondering why she was an angel.

"And the angel business?" Sheena asked. Jen smiled.

"Allies and enemies," she simply said. She didn't want to tell them anything.

"What?"

"When the time comes, you'll know." They all knew she didn't like talking about herself, so there was no point in interrogating her any further.

"If you're looking for Undine, she's at Thoda Dock. Though it'd be better if you spoke to Dorr first," Jen said.

"You have a surprising breadth of knowledge about everything. You knew the about the Unicorn at Lake Umacy, didn't you?" Raine asked.

"Yeah. You're the healing artist. I figured you could use the Unicorn Horn." Raine froze, remembering that the Unicorn Horn could grant additional healing powers.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! And who the hell is Dorr?!" Lloyd asked.

"Dorr is the Governor General of this place. By the way, this wing pack has more rheiards. Travelling will get quicker, Lloyd Irving." She directed that statement at Lloyd despite the fact she hadn't seen the full extent of his laziness.

"How did you know he was lazy?" Genis asked, thinking it was funny. Jen knew Lloyd was just like his father when he was Lloyd's age.

"A little birdie told me," she smirked. Genis smiled back.

"Well then, let's go and see Dorr!" Colette said, about to leave.

"Have fun!" Jen said, walking away. Anna and Shuya were quick to stop her.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Anna asked, since she wanted Jen to help her meet Kratos.

"And why were you here?" Shuya asked her.

"I'm going to take care of something. I do have a life outside the Chosen of Tethe'alla. I've just finished taking care of some business here. Anyway, I'll see you again soon. I can promise you that." Alicia was on the tip of Presea's tongue, but Jen was already gone.

"Wow, she runs really fast..." Seles babbled. Then a group of soldiers ran past in the direction Jen ran off to.

"YOU!" one of them yelled. Lloyd turned around to face him.

"That girl that you were talking to! Where did she go?"

"I don't know... She didn't say," Lloyd blinked, wondering what was going on.

"What did she do?" Raine asked, assuming Jen had done something wrong, which she was right to do.

"She stole the Book of Regeneration!" Colette gasped, wondering what Jen could possibly want with it.

"How?" Colette asked.

"She tricked Governor General Dorr into handing it over! The damn girl is a thief and must be punished! GET AFTER HER YOU MORONS!" he screamed at the soldiers. Lloyd sighed wondering what Jen was up to. The screaming soldier finally left, leaving the confused group to move on and speak to Dorr.

**Jen was...**

Taking off on a rheiard.

"Hehehe!!!" she snickered and flew off the an empty area, where she looked at the book.

"Triet ruins... Thoda Dock... Balacruf Mausoleum... Tower of Mana... The rest is unreadable... Oh well! This is good enough! It sounds about right anyway... Hey Grandpa!" Jen's crystal once again appeared in the form of a hologram.

"Good work! I told you it worked every time!" Justin said, referring to Jen tricking Dorr into handing the book over. We'll talk about that later.

"What do you want with this piece of rubbish anyway? I could have told you where the Summon Spirits were!" Jen huffed, slightly annoyed since she thought her time had been wasted.

"I want to know about angels. You've suddenly interested me since you were fighting against that wind monster in Asgard."

"Oh? So I'm a test subject again? Great!" she growled, but didn't say anything more. She had been involved with the project involving her drinking power, the Angelus Project and a project her Grandfather involved her in. Now she was subject of angels again. What an interesting child! Well, moving on.

"Now then, tell me what you find."

"This stuff will be a load of crap cooked up by Cruxis! None of it will be true!" Jen protested.

"Well, let's see what crap we can find," Justin replied, and Jen opened to book to take a look.

**Back in Palmacosta...**

"Professor, what is the Book of Regeneration?" Lloyd asked after the soldiers murmured something about the 'little brat' escaping.

"It's a book that guides the Chosen of Sylvarant's Journey of Regeneration. Though what Jen wants with it confuses me..."

"We'd better go and see Dorr," Genis said, and off they went.

They arrived at the centre of town and saw a small boy talking to a man and a girl.

"Governor General! Daddy is still at the Human Ranch and he hasn't come back yet! And I've been a good boy!" he whimpered. Dorr had a poker face. He didn't feel sorry for the kid at all.

"Don't worry. I promised didn't I? Everyone who was taken to the ranch will be saved!"

"But I'm lonely!"

"Just wait a little while longer!" the small girl next to him smiled. That gave the boy slightly more confident.

"Okay! I'll keep waiting!"

"Good boy! Let's go Kilia." The 2 left and the boy ran off.

"That must be Dorr. C'mon!" Genis ran off into the building with everyone else following.

**Kratos again...**

Kratos made his way back to Sylvarant and wondered what to make of everything Altessa had told him.

"_Why did she do it?" _he thought to himself, and felt the need to see her. He'd heard the commotion in Palmacosta despite being miles away, which was only due to his angel senses. He then heard something weird.

"_**I told you they were lies!" **_Jen's voice.

"_**I suppose so... Oh well, do what you want with the book!" **_Another voice, which Kratos didn't recognise. In any case, he headed in the direction where he heard Jen's voice.

"Stupid book! I'd rather burn it! But I don't think that would be allowed!" Justin had already gone back into the crystal, so Jen was trying to decide what she wanted to do with the book.

"Hey short stuff!" a voice from behind came. Jen spun around and saw her brother towering over her?

"And what do you want?" she asked, glaring for no particular reason.

"Causing trouble again?" Jen smirked at that remark, actually PROUD of what she had done.

"I don't care..." she mumbled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Yuan turned you into an angel?" he asked. Jen flinched, wondering how he knew.

"What the hell are you talking about?" When Kratos first saw her after Yuan captured her ALL those years ago, Jen told him a wondrous story!

"You told me Yuan wanted to kill you because of the time you drowned his goldfish."

"It's true! I'll tell it to you again-!" Jen was about to babble some crap until Kratos grabbed her and slammed her against a tree.

"Stop lying! And how can you drown a goldfish?!" he said, very sharp with her. Jen sighed and looked to one side.

"You had better things to do than to bother with me..." she said. Kratos released her and looked at her. She was serious.

"If I bothered to blast my way into that base to come and get you, then I would have bothered to take care of you. I didn't believe your 'I drowned his goldfish' story because at the time, I didn't care, as long as you were safe. Whether you like it or not, you're part of my life." Jen didn't reply, possibly because she knew she would be answering more questions any second.

"What were you thinking when you agreed to that experiment?" See what I mean?

"What was I thinking? Erm... I drowned a goldfish?..." Kratos gave her a 'dumb ass' look. Jen huffed, and still didn't answer.

"Did you know you could have died?"

"Yeah."

"I need to know what that experiment was for. I didn't quite catch that." Jen rolled her eyes, but came up with an answer.

"They needed to test that it was safe for you to ingest Aionis. So I tested it for you."

"Why? If you could have died-"

"I'd already lost one brother. I was about to lose another..." she interrupted. Kratos' heart skipped a beat at his little sister's response. She was more compassionate than he thought.

"Well how do you think I would have felt if you'd died? My little brother followed by my sister? We would have been in the same boat if either one of us died. I know it hurt you a lot to lose Jack, but you managed to pull through." Jen was silent, knowing her brother was right.

"Hmph..." she muttered, thinking about something else on her mind.

"Hey! You wouldn't let Anna near you when you first met! How comes?" Kratos paused, wondering how Jen knew that.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you know everything. It's like you're psychic!" Jen smiled, not really wanting to tell him, but there was an easy answer.

"Funky magic!" she grinned. Kratos glared and answered her question.

"Why do you think? Origin's seal + Cruxis + running away + girlfriend trouble."

"But you didn't care in the end?"

"No, not after I remembered what you said."

"Me? What did I say? Don't you know better than to take my advice?" Kratos poked her ribs grinning.

"You said that if you found someone who loves you and you love them back, then it's stupid to let go of them. Even if there's trouble around, you'll still be happy because you love each other." Jen's face looked blank, as she tried to pinpoint when she said that, but she couldn't.

"_**I **_said THAT?! Was I on drugs or something?"

"You were probably on morphine. I think you'd been sick. Or something... Anyway, I took that advice. I think you should take that advice too." Jen then looked shifty.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, saying all those words in the same second.

"Shuya."

"I don't like him!" she blushed, trying desperately to hide the truth.

"You love to hate, don't you? You're nothing but trouble, but I'd don't think he cares about that. He just wants to know you." Jen sighed, wondering what to make of that.

"And try talking to people more, instead of being anti-social all the time."

"Like you can talk!" she grinned. Kratos smiled back.

"You and your son are alike."

"How?"

"You love asking my questions! I could swear you were the same person! God..." Kratos grinned, feeling pretty good about what Jen had just said.

"If you want to see Anna... then you'll have to come to Palmacosta tonight. I'm gonna head back there now." Kratos nodded.

"See you later!" Jen ran off, feeling weird inside, since she hadn't had a heat-to-heart with anyone before. Or maybe she had, she just didn't remember.

**Back to Palmacosta...**

"She told you... that if you didn't give her the book, she'd DROWN your GOLDFISH?!" Raine screamed, throttling Dorr. Yes, that's what Jen said to get the book.

"I love my goldfish! If I didn't have my wife, I'd have married it!" Dorr said, sounding like a dork. Kilia, Dorr's daughter looked like she wanted to be disowned.

"Father..." she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"What a fool..." Raine sighed, not able to say much more.

"Let's go shopping!" Colette chirped.

"You sound like the white chicks..." Anna mumbled, referring to the movie.

"What?" Colette blinked.

"Nothing... Anyway, I agree! We should do a bit!" Sheena and Presea also agreed.

"A girl thing..." Regal muttered to himself.

"Dorr, get over your goldfish and discover women!" Zelos said, and off they all went.

"Don't listen to him Angelina! I love you!" Dorr said, hugging the fish bowl. The fish just blew some bubbles. What a loser...

**SFF: Dorr was insane because I don't like him! **

**DF: Does anyone?**

**SFF: True... **

**Amy: Jen is the loving baby sister who likes Shuya! **

**Jen: Shut up! What is it with you making me drown goldfish? GOLDFISH DON'T DROWN YOU DITZ!!!**

**SFF: Hehehehe!!!**

**Amy: Psycho!**

**SFF: NEXT VOTE: Colette the traitor – what do you think? Oh yes, and if you know about Amy (from my other fic) do you think she should make an appearance? **

**DF: Definitely NOT!**

**Amy: Please let me appear! See y'all soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SFF: NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE ME ALIVE! THE TIME HAS COME TO MAKE THINGS-**

**DF: Hey!**

**SFF: Huh? Oh! As you can probably tell, I usually update while listening to music. A bit of Knights of Cydonia by Muse right there!**

**Amy: Are we still on the subject of drowning goldfish?**

**SFF: No, I'll try to find a new insanity method for Dorr**

**Jen: What about Alicia?**

**SFF: Are they in Tethe'alla?**

**Jen: Oh, yeah, right**

**SFF: DeadlyFlower!**

**DF: Chapter 27: SHOPPING!!!... sort of. Desian trouble, again! Bonding: Aunt and nephew**

So after witnessing Dorr declare his love for Angelina-the-goldfish, everyone went to a shop to restock and food and, er, stuff. Anyway, in they go! And who do they run into? Kratos? Guess again!

"That's ridiculous! There's no way anyone would sell that at a price that low!" a young girl had the courage to stand up to a Desian. There were 2 of them hassling the girl and an older woman. Then another girl walked in.

"Oh..." she simply said, and didn't change her poker face.

"Jen?" Anna whispered, surprised to see her so soon.

"You're lucky we're even willing to spend money in a run-down shack like this!"

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!"

"Chocolat!" The older woman finally stepped in before the girl called Chocolat went too far.

"But Mom! These are the same monsters that took Grandma away!" Chocolat protested. Her mother stayed silent.

"Why you little-"

"Stop." One Desian wanted to cut Chocolat's head off, while the other made him stop. Jen glared at both of them.

"We'll need clearance from Lord Magnius before we can proceed any further. Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not be able to keep that pretty little head of yours," the Desian spat. Chocolat still had more to say.

"Just try! As long as Governor-General-Dorr is around, we won't submit to the likes of you!" The party all gave a 'Are you serious?!' look, while Jen grinned.

"Dorr? Ha!" Both Desians left the shop, reliving everyone in the room.

"I'm off to work now Mom!" Chocolat exclaimed, and began to leave.

"Take care..." her mother whispered. Chocolat smiled, and left.

"Hey Cacao!" Jen smiled, walking in properly.

"Oh, I didn't see you come in! I'm sorry about the Desians."

"Nah, it's fine."

"I've heard you've been causing trouble."

"Hehehehe!!!" As you can see, Jen is still proud of what she did.

"Any news?" Cacao asked.

"I heard she's in Iselia, but apparently she disappeared or something." Lloyd gave her a weird look, wondering what Jen was talking about.

"I see. Thank you. Do you need anything?"

"Potion!" Cacao gave her shifty look.

"You're not going to drink it, are you?" She is, but she's obviously not telling Cacao that.

"No, it's for a friend. Actually, maybe 2 bottles is better."

"I'll be taking charge of it," Raine quickly said, just in case Jen or Zelos decided to have another drinking contest.

"I told you! It's not for me!" Jen growled, paying Cacao.

"Yes dear, and pigs fly," Raine said, taking the bag.

"Bitch... Anna, can we talk?" Jen began leaving the shop.

"Yes!" Anna quickly followed her, hoping she would have news about Kratos. So off they went, while Lloyd decided it would be better for them to rest for the night before heading for Thoda Dock, since their day had been eventful. So they went to the hotel, while Anna and Jen talked.

"I'll come and get you tonight so you can meet Kratos."

"Right, thanks. Where have you been? What were you doing at Tethe'alla?" Jen got slightly annoyed, since all the questions were starting to annoy her.

"I went to take care of business! I have a life, and I plan on living it!" Anna smiled and wondered what more she could ask Jen, the quiet child.

"When you grew up with Kratos... What was it like?" Jen paused for a moment to think about that, since it was difficult to remember growing up with someone AGES ago. But her childhood was slightly haunting, yet also comforting for her.

"He made sure I grew up normally, even though that didn't happen."

"What?"

"I grew up without parents. I found it hard to put up with that since all the other kids looked like they had lots of fun with their parents. Even seeing you and Lloyd together gets to me."

"I see." Anna felt sorry for the child, but she could also sense something happened between Jen and Kratos, since their relationship had a strange feeling to it.

"I've heard you weren't treated like a human being," Anna said, hoping to get a response.

"That's not exactly right. I had my grandfather who looked after me to try and compensate for my missing parents. I was used in several experiments, that's all." Anna bit the bullet and asked Jen what was really on her mind.

"Did you and Kratos hate each other?" Jen froze.

"...HAHAHAHA!!! Huh? Oh, you were serious... I didn't hate him, but he may have hated me. Ask him yourself!"

"You 2 don't look like you're related. Why is that?"

"I don't know. It could be a parental thing, but then I wouldn't know that."

"Oh..." A bird flew overhead, which signalled something to her. Anna didn't know that, but Jen did.

"I'll see you later." And off she went, running like wind.

"Bye..." Anna scoffed, slightly annoyed because she didn't get as much information as she would have liked. Information about Jen, that is.

ANYWAY, Lloyd and friends were taking a look around Palmacosta, wondering what they could find. Then he saw Jen, who decided she wanted to stick around.

"Hey!" Lloyd called. Jen turned around and looked like she didn't want to see him.

"What?"

"JEN!!! You're still here!" Anna cried, running over and hugging the girl.

"Get off me!!!" Jen wailed, trying to pry Anna hands off.

"We're sightseeing right now! Do you want to come?" Colette asked, with that smile of hers.

"Me?"

"You're still our friend! And you're not a bad person! Right Lloyd?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!"

"Pushover..." Jen mumbled. "Yeah, fine, if it'll make you happy."

"Hey, Raine, that's the Palmacosta Academy, isn't it?" Genis asked.

"Yes, let's go inside." So in they went.

"Genis, you had recommendation for this place, didn't you?" Lloyd asked, taking a look inside.

"SERIOUSLY?!" a boy sneered, and walked over.

"You're just a kid!" Genis glared at him, but didn't retaliate.

"Hey! Genis is real smart! He knows his multiplications!" Lloyd shouted, thinking he had done Genis a favour. That's probably why he got confused when the boy snickered.

"Did you have to use such a lame example?..." Genis muttered, feeling the shame.

"It's a high level for Lloyd," Raine whispered, causing Anna to glare at Raine and wonder what the hell her son had been doing all these years.

"I propose a contest! There's no way _**you **_are smarter than ME! We'll take the entrance exam. If you get more than me, I'll acknowledge your intelligence, not that it exists."

"You're on!" Genis straight away said, hoping to regain some dignity after Lloyd's multiplications act.

"This is a good chance for us to take it too. Let's go!" Raine said, dragging everyone behind her.

"You have one hour. Begin!" the professor at the front of the class said. Lloyd's stupidity appeared, while Anna was slightly more intelligent. Genis and Raine weren't having any real difficulty, while Sheena and Presea struggled a little bit. Seles and Zelos were doing okay too. Regal was finding it hard to write cuffed, but he had some intelligence. Shuya didn't have a clue, and neither did Jen. Jen's method of examination is: Write any old crap and hope to do okay. Colette was drawing bunnies in between questions, and still managed to finish the test.

"Time's up!" And the papers were collected in.

"I hope I did okay!" Colette chirped, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"I failed badly..." Jen whispered to herself, after spending an hour writing whatever the hell she wanted on the paper. Anyway, in everyone went, and the teacher read out the results.

"From lowest to highest:

Lloyd Irving: 25-"

"WOW!!!" Lloyd looked pleased with his result, and Jen looked relived to know she wasn't dumber than Lloyd.

"Anna Irving: 45."

"Oh..." she mumbled, wishing she had Kratos' intelligence. And she also wondered when her second name became Irving.

"Sheena Fujibayashi: 190."

"Heh..." Sheena felt good.

"WHAAAT?! The test isn't out of 100?!" Lloyd screamed, wondering how stupid he was, as did Anna.

"It's out of 400." The teen and his mother slumped on to their chairs absolutely humiliated.

"_Ah! He takes after his mother!" _Jen thought to herself, since she had always wondered how the offspring of Kratos managed to be so stupid.

"Anyway, Colette Brunel: 210.

Regal: 212.

Shuya Nagato: 215.

Presea Combatir: 225.

Seles Wilder: 230.

Zelos Wilder: 300.

Jen Aurion: 380."

"WHAAAT?! BUT I JUST WROTE ANY OLD CRAP!!!" Jen screamed in disbelief.

"And looks like the crap you wrote was mostly correct," the teacher said. "Raine Sage: 400. I suppose we should expect the teacher to get it all correct. Now then, Mighty: 398, Genis Sage: 400."

"HA!!! I WIN!! IN YOUR FACE!" Genis celebrated by dancing on the table. Mighty felt ashamed, and left the classroom.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go to bed!" Genis said, and ran off to the hotel. Everyone followed him.

"Did you really pass that exam by writing anything?" Shuya asked Jen, wondering how she did it.

"Yeah..." she replied, not really believing it herself.

"Cool!" he smiled, and annoyed Jen, who tried to make out she didn't like him at all.

**Later than night...**

"DAMN YOU!!! WAKE UP!!!" Jen kicked Anna in the ribs, all in hope to wake her up.

"Ow... Dammit!"

"Kratos is waiting for you! Get up!"

"KRATOS?!" Anna jumped out of bed and throttled Jen, demanding that she be taken to him. Jen slapped Anna and they made their way out of the city. When they got out, Jen pointed at where Kratos was, and Anna ran over.

"Hey gorgeous!" she grinned when she saw him.

"Hi."

"So... How are you? Are you okay?"

"...Did someone hit you?" he asked, after noticing her face was slightly red.

"Oh, that was Jen. She was trying to wake me up. Hehe!" Kratos smiled, remembering that Jen did exactly the same to him when she had to get him up.

"Anna... I'm sorry about the ranch... How is Lloyd?"

"The ranch wasn't your fault. I don't think I should have followed you and Jen there. Lloyd... he... We went to Iselia-"

"I've heard. He killed a person the way I killed-"

"Don't start that again! You didn't kill me! It wasn't your fault!" Jen was miles away, but she could hear them.

"Love..." she whispered to herself, wondering why people fall in love.

"F-fine..."

"They called me Anna Irving today, after Lloyd's second name. I want your name again. This bites! We have to tell Lloyd!"

"I know. But I can't tell him anything. He won't believe me, I doubt he'll believe Jen, and I don't even know what he would do if you told him."

"Should I tell him?"

"I don't think it's a good idea..." While the happy couple discussed what to do about their son, Lloyd himself had woken up and realised that Jen and Anna were missing, and went to go and find them.

Jen was looking at the stars, still thinking about love.

"Jen?" Lloyd called when he saw her. Jen didn't turn around, since she knew who it was.

"Go back to bed."

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Lloyd smiled, since he wanted to try and make friends with her.

"Do you wonder about love?" Jen suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Why do people fall in love?" she asked. Lloyd saw this as an opportunity to gain Jen's trust, since he knew she didn't trust any of them.

"Because... they like each other and they don't want to be separated?"

"Together forever? That's so cheesy..."

"Are you in love?"

"No," she lied, but Lloyd knew that.

"I sometimes wonder about my parents, and how they fell in love. I wish my dad was around, because I think my mom misses him. I know I miss hi-"

"Shut up!" Jen didn't want to hear about parental experiences.

"I'm not interested in parents, so don't talk about those!"

"Huh? Don't you have parents anymore?"

"Anymore? I've never met my parents. I don't even know what they look like!" This shocked Lloyd, and he began feeling sorry for her.

"That's why you said you wanted Kratos?" Jen was silent. "I'll share my mom with you, if you want!"

"No thanks."

"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?!" Raine bellowed, and terrified Lloyd, though Jen didn't even flinch.

"Oh shut up!" she growled. She didn't realise Shuya and Genis were also with Raine.

"Excuse me? Did your parents ever teach you manners?" Jen had had enough of people talking to her about parents, and proceed to punch Raine.

"Professor, she's the wrong person for that question..." Lloyd whispered. Genis and Lloyd helped Raine up, while Shuya stayed with Jen.

"Are you... feeling okay?" he asked. Jen didn't reply.

"I'm an orphan," he told her.

"So?" she asked. She didn't care at all.

"I guess I shouldn't talk to you about that. I'd probably just upset you again..." He began to leave, but Jen decided to listen to her grandfather and brother, and be nice to him, even if the subject was going to piss her off.

"If you want to talk, I'll listen..." Jen said. Shuya stopped and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Only if you want to talk."

"I miss my parents, so at times, I feel lonely. Do you feel like that?"

"Yeah."

"When you get lonely... what do you do to make it go away?"

"I dunno. Burn stuff, I guess."

"...Are you a pyromaniac?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just checking."

"Heh. What do you do?"

"The same."

"HA! You're a pyromaniac too!"

"Yup!" The 2 smiled at each other, with a grinning Sheena and Zelos spying on them.

"Hehe!!! I knew she liked him!" Sheena whispered. Zelos nodded in agreement.

"Those 2 make a cute couple when she's nice to him! I didn't think I'd ever see the day..." Zelos said, after witnessing her attitude to him over the time they'd known each other.

"Hey Sheena! Do you think we'd make a cute couple if you were nice to me?" he smirked. Usually Sheena would get violent, but this time, she decided to answer.

"Maybe if you were more of a gentleman rather than acting like a philanderer all the time!"

"Okay, fine!" Zelos got down on one knee and took Sheena's hand.

"My darling lady, would you do me the honour of having dinner with me?" he asked, in a real deep voice that made Sheena laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA! Dammit, you should act like that more often!" Zelos smiled, and the 2 went off back to the hotel. Now let's get back to Kratos and Anna.

"ARGH! I DON'T CARE! JEN'S GOING TO TELL HIM!!!" Anna screamed, as the 2 of them still hadn't reached an agreement about how to tell Lloyd about his father.

"Is Jen sticking around with you all?" Kratos blinked, wondering what Jen was doing next.

"I think so. I miss you..."

"I miss you too."

"Can't you stay with us? Say you're observing us, or something..."

"Would Lloyd really agree to that?"

"True... But Lloyd isn't the king of the world or anything. Say it's for Jen! I can't keep staying away from you, and I think your sister will get bored of organising these meetings all the time!"

"I know. But I have something to do, Lloyd can't know, Jen doesn't know, and you can't know."

"Damn you!!" Anna let out a yawn.

"You'd better go back."

"Not without you!"

"Don't be difficult!"

"I'm not going back without you!"

"Shuya is with Jen. If Shuya finds out-"

"Then he can tell Lloyd!"

"Anna, please! We've been over this!"

"Well we should at least talk to your sister! See what she says about all this."

"What? With Shuya there? I don't think so!"

"Jen can tell Shuya to piss off! Please!"

"Argh... Fine!" So off they went.

And when they got there, they found Jen and Shuya burning an empty box and laughing manically.

"Looks like you've found someone to share that hobby with," Kratos grinned.

"Whatever!"

"How come you 2 are together?" Shuya asked Kratos and Anna.

"Um, we need to talk to Jen," Anna said, wanting Shuya to leave.

"Okay, fine, Lloyd's parents," he said beginning to walk off.

"How did you know?!" Anna gasped, shocked.

"Jen..." Kratos glared at his sister, assuming she'd told him.

"It wasn't me!"

"Actually, I'm surprised no one else noticed it. I must be the only one..." Shuya said, taking the blame off Jen.

"Noticed what?" Kratos asked.

"The resemblance. And the fact that every time you 2 see each other, you don't take your eyes off each other."

"HA! You 2 got found out, and it wasn't me!" Jen laughed, but the love birds didn't find it very funny.

"Shuya, you can't tell Lloyd-" Kratos began, before being shoved aside by Anna.

"Yes you can! Tell Lloyd the truth! He deserves to know!" Shuya looked to Jen for help.

"I can't help you. It's a really bad situation for you. You tell Lloyd, Kratos will kill you. You don't tell Lloyd, and Anna will bug the hell out of you until you do."

"Damn... How am I supposed to decide with conditions like that?!"

"Here's an idea! You don't tell him, and I'll keep Anna quiet!" Kratos grinned at what Jen had just said, since it seemed she was willing to protect him.

"Um, fine."

"You pushover!" Anna screamed, about to attack him, only to be stopped by Jen.

"He's a pushover? More like Lloyd!" Jen grinned, though she was actually creating a diversion so Kratos could leave unnoticed. Another fun day over!

**SFF: Yay! All done!**

**DF: Jen's exam method is YOUR exam method!**

**SFF: Yep! I spend most of my time writing whatever I want! And I pass every time!**

**Jen: Is that really something to be proud of? You never know what to do because you never study for exams.**

**SFF: I fail at life! It's a common fact!**

**Amy: People liked the sound of Colette the traitor!**

**SFF: Yep! So I'm thinking about that! Will Zelos betray or will Colette take his place? Stay tuned!**

**Amy: See you all next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hehehe!!! I'm in a hyper mood today!**

**DeadlyFlower: -.- Kill me now...**

**Amy: It's a nightmare when she's hyper!**

**Jen: What are you talking about? You're exactly the same!**

**Amy: Hehe!**

**SFF: ANYWAY! Let's go! Amy!**

**Amy: Chapter 28: The little mermaid!**

**SFF: ...Jen, do it properly**

**Jen: Chapter 28: A solution for both worlds: SPLIT THEM APART?! THAT WAS THE PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!**

**SFF: ...DeadlyFlower?**

**DF: Chapter 28: Undine and Volt have a one night st- AHHH!!!**

**SFF: I'll do it! Chapter 28: The Maiden of the Mist. WAS THAT SO HARD?!**

**DF, Amy & Jen: -quivering in fear of the angry authoress- **

Morning came at Palmacosta, and Sheena was already up since she was knew that they were going to see Undine today, and it could mean bad news. If Undine was anything like Volt was, she was going to have a tough time ahead of her. Then she saw a note next to Anna's bed. It was from Jen.

"_Adiós amigos!!" _it read.

"Huh? She's gone again? Hm. Good for her." Sheena didn't necessarily hate Jen, but she was still finding herself annoyed with her for lying to everyone. Just then, Shuya walked in to talk to Sheena.

"Hey," he said. Sheena nodded back.

"What was Volt like?" he asked, since he hadn't confronted him before. Sheena paused for a moment to think about things.

"He was... he was... It was different from last time. He was still mad, but we still managed to beat him. But there was definitely something different about it, but I can't quite tell..."

"I see."

"JEN!!!" came a scream from Anna. Sheen sighed.

"She left this note," Sheena said, handing it over.

"Adiós? SHE'S GONE??!!! DAMN THAT GIRL!!!" Anna threw a tantrum right there, which obviously woke everyone up. Except Lloyd, naturally.

"Why'd she go off?! More importantly, WHERE did she go to?!" Anna huffed, since she knew Jen was her only key to Kratos.

"It doesn't matter. She'll come to us or we might run into her," Raine yawned, preparing to go to Thoda Dock.

"Presea, pull Lloyd by the hair and bring him in here," Anna said, walking to Shuya.

"Alright." And off she went.

"You'd better tell him," Anna hissed to Shuya. Shuya shrugged and walked off.

"ARGHH!! DAMMIT!!! PRESEA, GET OFF ME!!!" Lloyd whimpered, as the small girl dragged the 17 year old out of his room and to his mother.

"Your son, as you requested." Presea dropped Lloyd and went to see Sheena.

"Mom, couldn't you have come for me yourself?!" he growled, rubbing his head where Presea had pulled his hair.

"I think you and Shuya would make great friends! Talk to him more!" she smiled, with devious thoughts on her mind.

"Um, sure, fine."

Presea could tell Sheena was scared of something. That's why she went off to see her.

"Hey!" she smiled. Sheena jumped and looked at Presea.

"O-oh! Hi!"

"You're so jumpy. Is there a problem?"

"...What if she's just like Volt?" Sheena suddenly said, looking scared.

"I see. Are you still thinking about Corrine?" Sheena flinched, and memories of Corrine's death came flooding back.

"A little..."

"It'll be fine. Everyone will be there. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you..." she whispered, but still felt tense.

"HEY! SHUUYA!!" Zelos bellowed. Shuya turned around and sighed, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Sheena: Is she a babe, or WHAT?"

"If you say so..." he mumbled, and walked off.

"Hey, woah! Wait! You're after another fair maiden's heart, aren't, ninja of the night!" Shuya glared at Zelos. As you can probably tell, he doesn't like his nickname.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you want to know what to do win her heart?"

"Not from you, thanks."

"Aw come on!! I could really help you out!"

"She doesn't even like you..."

"Yeah, but every girl wants the same thing-"

"She's not like every girl. She's... different..."

"No kidding..." The 2 had finally found something to agree on.

"Zelos! Shuya! We're going!" Raine called. The boys went off while a shadow in the background grinned.

"Interesting..." There's freak in the air!!

**Kratos Aurion on the other hand...**

"Honestly Kratos! You can't possibly mean that!" the angel-dude gaped.

"I'm serious."

"Your sister can't come to this place! Yggdrasil will kill her!"

"No, I have a proposition for him."

"Well... At least talk to Lord Yuan first..."

"KRATOS!!!" the devil screamed. The devil being Yuan. Why? The 'speak of the devil' saying? Erm, moving on...

"Yes?"

"That little sister of yours keepings switching between the worlds by infiltrating the Renegade Bases switching the mana portals on! We need to keep them off!"

"I don't care. She doesn't have any other choice. Otherworldly Gates take too long. Anyway, you know she can raise the dead, right?"

"So?"

"What if we had her raise Martel? Then Mithos would probably stop all this." Yuan froze with shock, wondering if he could get back his loved one.

"She... wouldn't do it. Not for me..."

"I'm not telling her to do it for you." Yuan paused, not sure if Jen would really do it, especially since he'd blackmailed her.

"I've also found out what you did to her. You can't emotionally blackmail her and expect to get away with it."

"So you found out? That's why I'm not very optimistic about her wanting to raise Martel."

"She's been asked to raise someone. A girl named Alicia."

"I know, we're aware of their movements too."

"In that case, perhaps now would be the time to make amends with Jen. She can forgive people. She's only being a brat to you because she's annoyed with you."

"I gathered that. I'll try, but she has violent temper..." The 2 nodded, and the same shadow in the air also appeared at Cruxis.

"Very interesting... Jen, you've suddenly captured my interest..."

**Thoda Dock**

"Wash tubs?..." Lloyd whispered, wondering if they were really going to ride those to Thoda Island.

"Wow! This will be fun!!!" Colette chirped, jumping into one of them.

"Y-you guys go on ahead..." Raine whimpered.

"What's up Professor?" Lloyd asked, everyone else staring at her.

"N-nothing! I'm not getting in that thing!" She began to sweat and looked terrified.

"C'mon Professor! It looks fun!" Colette called from her wash tub.

"Yeah Raine!" Genis grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"AHHH!" Everyone stared at her, in shock, wondering why she'd screamed.

"'Ahhh'? Professor, are you afraid of water?" Lloyd blinked, but that made Anna laugh.

"HAHAHA!!!" she giggled. Raine glared at her.

"I... I was just starting to say 'Ahhh! This should be fun!'..." her voice trembled as she said that, and she went into one of the wash tubs.

"Um... Sure..." Lloyd mumbled, with Zelos and Seles snickering away at Raine.

"WHEE!!!" Lloyd and Genis cheered as they were tossed about on the waves. Raine was lying in the fetal position doing her best to think happy thoughts. Everyone else just behaved normally, and when they finally arrived at their destination, Raine was traumatised and Genis and Lloyd were hyper active.

"That felt like a roller-coaster ride in Altamira..." Sheena whispered to Presea.

"I've never been on one."

"They're so cool! Seles, Presea, I'll have to take you to there one day!" Zelos exclaimed. Regal listened in, but didn't say anything.

"Um, what's Altamira?" Colette asked the Tethe'allans.

"A holiday resort in Tethe'alla," Lloyd replied, despite not being Tethe'allan.

"Let's proceed," Regal suggested, wanting to keep the subject off Altamira.

"Right..." Sheena whispered, still feeling nervous.

**Meanwhile, our dear friend Yuan is throwing a fit...**

"DAMMIT! JEN!!!" he roared, as Jen had once again infiltrated the Renegade Base to switch on the mana portal.

"Hehe!" she snickered, switching the switch.

"You know, you could just ask me. Next time, you try that!" Yuan did the unthinkable. He SMILED at JEN!!!

"Huh?" Jen not only look terrified, but also got suspicious.

"OH MY GEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUAN?!" she screamed, assuming this guy was an imposter.

"Jen, it's me!"

"No you're not! Yuan NEVER smiles at me!"

"We may not be best friends, but we can stop warring with each other, can't we?" Jen still looked terrified.

"There is no way YOU are Yuan!!!" she protested, believing this guy to be a fake.

"Jen, calm down. I don't want this dispute to continue between us."

"Hmph. Anyway, I need to go! We'll sort this out some other time! Good bye!"

_'That was bloody well scary!' _Jen thought to herself. And took off to Tethe'alla.

**Back at the Dock...**

So after wandering around the temple, the party finally found the altar where they would meet Undine.

"Here I go..." Sheena whispered. The dark blue mana glittered and began to take the form of a woman. The woman that appeared was none other than the Maiden of the Mist: Undine. Long dark blue hair, long blue dress and dark blue skin. Well, she is a water spirit.

"You who posses the right of the pact, I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?"

"Mithos? He made a pact with Volt too! He travelled between both worlds forming pacts with Summon Spirits?!" Regal pointed out. Though at this point, nobody really thought anything of it because they didn't think it mattered. Little do they know that- I mean-! Nothing!

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Undine! I ask ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me!"

"Before I can allow the formation of a new pact, I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker. Draw your weapons!"

"Here we go..." Sheena whispered, feeling relived she wasn't like Volt. Genis knew that the opposite of water is lightning, so he began casting lightning magic. Sheena decided she wasn't going rely on Volt for this battle, so used a combo of seals. Shuya threw a series shuriken and kunai before landing a kick in Undine's face. Zelos and Lloyd combined for a cross thrust, but Undine jumped over them and slashed Lloyd with her sword.

"Aqua edge!" Undine cast. That technique is rubbish when Genis uses it, but it kicks ass when the enemy has it! Erm, anyway, Raine cast nurse, healing everyone. Sheena charged Presea with T Seal: Lightning, so Presea's monstrous strength did twice the damage on Undine. Colette spun around in circles doing Ring Cyclone. She forgot to stop spinning after the attack.

"Whee! I'm dizzy!" she cheered, which pissed Anna off.

"CUT THAT OUT!!!" she screamed, doing her best to restrain herself from slapping Colette for being stupid. Then she began to feel useless.

_'Even if she's being a ditz, she's still able to fight...' _she thought to herself, feeling guilty.

"RAIDEN!" Shuya cast, along with Seles' Star Cannon, and that took Undine down.

"I am... impressed..." she whispered, floating back above the altar.

"Now, swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?"

"Right now, at this very moment, people are suffering. I vow to save those people," Sheena said, since obtaining the Unicorn Horn would help to heal people in some way.

"Understood. I pledge my power to you Sheena!" Undine exclaimed. Undine disappeared, with her mana creating an Aquamarine, as proof of the formation of the pact.

**SFF: Okay, it's getting late, and I should be doing my homework, hehe!!! Well, DeadlyFlower has gone home, so me Amy and Jen will say goodbye! Ah, I will finish the post-pact making scene in the next chapter!**

**Amy: You made the most random comments during that battle...**

**Jen: Yeah! You shouldn't do that!**

**SFF: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!**

**ElementalSummoningQueen: HIYA!!!**

**SFF: WAH! Where did you come from?! Why are you here anyway?**

**ESQ: I don't know!**

**SFF: ...Idiot. This is my other cousin: ElementalSummoningQueen!**

**ESQ: Hey!**

**SFF: Anyway, I'm planning another random chapter, so I need random, stupid, hilarious songs! Just like my Fruit Salad one from my Truth or Dare chapter! If you've got any suggestions, I'd like to hear them!**

**ESQ: POWER RANGERS!!!**

**SFF: Okay! There's one I might use! Anyway, see you all when I update!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SheenaFujiFilm: My life is over...**

**DeadlyFlower: So is mine!**

**Amy: Emo girls...**

**Jen: Hey!**

**SFF: There is nothing wrong with me, or DeadlyFlower! I hate school, and DeadlyFlower-the-emo hates life!**

**DF: Oh shut up!**

**Amy: Where'd your other cousin go?**

**SFF: Home**

**Jen: MWHAHAHA!!!**

**SFF: Stop slashing your wrists!**

**Jen: I not! I'm crushing butterflies!**

**DF: What do you have against them?**

**Jen: You just know they're plotting something evil! Why do you think they're symmetrical? They're hiding something! You've seen the giant ones on Zelda! Proof that-**

**SFF: It doesn't matter if they are trying to take over the world! You'll be the one killing them all! Now then, I should really being!**

**Jen: Right right!**

**Amy: Chapter 29: Summon Spirits are the key! Palmacosta**

So, from where we left off! Sheena formed the pact with Undine!

"Huh?" Genis had detected a change in the air. He looked up to see Volt and Undine appearing.

"A link between the 2 worlds has been severed," Undine said, which just confused everyone.

"HIEFOEIN" Volt babbled, with no one understanding him.

"Wait, I'll translate," Raine began. "The 2 opposing forces of mana were... severed?!"

"What does that mean?" Regal asked.

"Mana flows from the world in which the Summon Spirits sleep to the world in which the Summon Spirits are awake. This is the first time the Summon Spirits have been awakened in both worlds at the same time. Because of this, the mana connecting the two worlds has been eliminated."

"So... That means Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have stopped competing for each other's mana?" Lloyd asked, understanding just a little bit of what Undine said. "

INBSCIB"

"'I do not know. The only thing that is certain is that the flow of mana between the 2 worlds has been severed.'" translated Raine.

"Yes. Eventually, the two worlds shall separate..." Undine explained.

"That's perfect! Then the 2 worlds will stop competing for each other's mana!" Zelos exclaimed, but we all know he wants to be relieved of the duties of the Chosen.

"There were 5 seals in Tethe'alla. There wasn't a Summon Spirit at the Tower of Salvation, but we should be able sever all the mana if we awaken the Summon Spirits in both worlds, I guess," Sheena said, remembering all that.

"So if we can awaken all the Summon Spirits, both worlds will be saved without either world being destroyed? Heck, the only reason I'm involved was because I was sent to Tethe'alla!" Lloyd said.

"At the very least, the mana connecting the two worlds will disappear and the worlds will separate." Then the 2 Summon Spirits left to have a one night stand! **(A/N: DeadlyFlower INSISTED I put that in...)**

"I see. So the seals serve as a link between the 2 worlds..." Regal mumbled to himself.

"It's all thanks to you Sheena! Oh, and Corrine!" Presea smiled.

"Huh?"

"The two of you risked your lives to form the pact with Volt back in Tethe'alla. Because of that, we now know what the seals do!" Sheena closed her eyes and smiled.

"Corrine... Thank you..." she whispered, and off they went, back outside. So when they got outside, they met with a familiar face.

"Hola amigos!" Jen grinned.

"YOU!!!" Anna screamed, for no reason.

"So you formed the pact with Undine? Well, how nice for you." Sheena noticed that a number of people had assembled around the area.

"Wow, things must be busy today. I had no idea people were so desperate to see this geyser..."

"Actually they're taking refuge. Apparently there's some Desian trouble in Palmacosta."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd bellowed in rage.

"I would have thought you'd be there saving the world," Zelos grinned.

"That's not my job. I've finished the business I had to take care of. When you're ready, you can come with me to Tethe'alla. I'll take care of Alicia, Presea."

"Y-yes! Alright!

HAVE TO GET TO PALMACOSTA! NOW!!!" Lloyd pleaded, thinking there was something he could do.

"I agree with Lloyd!" Colette said, so they took off in their rheiards.

"Hehe, show me what you can do, Jen," our strange shadow smiled in their shroud of darkness.

**Palmacosta**

"Everyone must be in the centre of town..." Raine whispered, looking in that direction and sensing that something was wrong.

"Hell no..." Lloyd whispered, not wanting to see another Iselia, or Luin. Anna's reaction was exactly the same. There in the centre of town, was an entire Desian army, with Cacao standing on a gallows, about to be hung. She had her eyes closed, praying.

"Stand back! Lord Magnius is coming!" a Desians soldier shouted. All the townsfolk turned, and saw a heavily built man, with a lot of red hair and several scars on his face.

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch!" one man whimpered. Magnius looked straight at him, and lifted him by the throat.

"That's LORD Magnius, vermin!" he roared. A faint cracking sound was heard, and Magnius dropped the man, now dead.

"Raine, where's Jen?!" Genis cried, realising she was gone.

"She may have run away," Raine replied, failing to locate her.

"She's not a coward, why has she gone?" Sheena asked, but then came the decree of death Cacao had been sentenced to.

"This woman refused to supply us with goods when we needed it, therefore she must die!" A knife suddenly flew at him, but it missed.

"What the-?" Magnius stuttered, as the knife hit one of his soldiers.

"L-look!" another soldier cried, pointing to Cacao.

"Jen!" Anna shouted.

"Give my position away why don't you?..." Jen growled, cutting Cacao free.

"Mom!!" came a cry from behind, and Chocolat ran over to the gallows.

"Hold it right there woman!" Chocolat froze, knowing Jen was up there with her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lord Kratos' little sister. You seem well, and interfering as usual," Magnius smirked.

"You seem to be failing at everything you do, as usual," Jen glared. At this point, it should be obvious that she doesn't get along with any Desians.

"Raiden!" Shuya called.

"ARGH!" Magnius squirmed, falling to the floor from Shuya's attack.

"Defend Lord Magnius!!!" All the Desians rushed to his side.

"Dammit! I'll leave this to you! Don't miss!" Magnius and all but 5 Desians left the scene.

"Get lost..." Jen growled. "Judgement!" she cast, and they disappeared into the light. That proved to be a bad idea since it meant Jen had to release her wings, and the entire village of Palmacosta saw them.

"I-is she the Chosen One?"

"No, she is too young... And she doesn't look like the Chosen either!"

"Could it be Spiritua? Maybe even Martel?!" A whole load of comments questioning Jen's identity came flooding in.

"Oh man..." Jen sighed. "I'll meet you guys at the lake..." and she used her wonderful powers to take her there.

**Meanwhile with Kratos Aurion...**

"I think I managed to scare her," Yuan sighed, wondering if he would be able to persuade Jen to be friends with him.

"The only thing to do next is talk to Yggdrasil. He may agree if you do," Kratos replied. The 2 were making their way to him now.

"What if he doesn't agree?" Yuan asked. Kratos didn't reply. He was too busy concentrating on a plan in case Yggdrasil threw a tantrum because he didn't agree. Well, here they are, at Yggdrasil's chamber.

"Kratos? Yuan? Hm, I don't think I've remember the last time you 2 were together. Yuan, this isn't a recurrence of your feelings, is it?" Yggdrasil asked, with Yuan blushing bright red and Kratos glaring at him. Old boy joke, we'll get to that some time later in the story.

"We have a proposition for you," Yuan said, quickly dismissing Yggdrasil's claims.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"It concerns my sister, and her special ability," Kratos said. Yggdrasil's eyes squinted and he suddenly looked very interested.

"Do tell."

"You and Yuan, you wish for Martel to come back do you not?" Yggdrasil paused, realising what Kratos' idea was.

"You want her to use her powers to resurrect Martel. I doubt she'll do Cruxis any favours."

"It's not a favour for Cruxis. It's a favour for you, Yuan and the world. I don't which party she will value the most, but I'm sure she'll do it for this world." Yggdrasil turned and looked at Yuan, who was looking hopeful.

"Perhaps. But what does she think? It's all well and beautiful for us to plan it all, but bringing your sister here? And having her perform this technique? You'd better speak with your sister. And don't see this as a chance to be with that human girlfriend of yours. You are to see your sister, get her opinion and return. Understand?" Kratos nodded, and began to leave.

"Wait, what if Jen refuses? Kratos will have to try and persuade her!" Yuan said, in order to give Kratos some time to spend with Anna. Kratos stopped and turned around to see what Yggdrasil would say. Yggdrasil so obviously saw through Yuan's plan, but it wasn't Anna who was concerning him.

"Hm, yes, that's true. And it will give you more time with your sister. Alright, persuade her if she refuses."

"Very well," he said, and finally left.

**Lake Umacy**

"Hey dudes and dudettes!" Jen called, as she greeted her companions, who weren't necessarily her friends.

"Hi! Um, Sheena, is it time to Summon Undine?" Colette asked.

"I guess so! I call-"

"Hold it," Jen interrupted.

"HEY! I wanted to see some summoning! Less talk more summoning!" Lloyd moaned, resulting in Jen giving him a dark glare which said 'shut your mouth, or I'll do it for you'.

"Unicorns can only be approached by a pure maiden," Jen explained.

"Pure... maiden?" Regal whispered, picturing Alicia in his mind.

"Yes. That being the case, Lloyd Genis, Zelos, Regal and Shuya are all out."

"So that just leaves Mom, Presea, Sheena, Colette, Professor Sage, Seles and Jen."

"I-I'll wait here!" Raine snapped, but kept her calm composure.

"Why?" Genis asked.

"Because I'm an adult."

"Huh?" almost everyone gaped.

"I guess that means I have to wait here too," Anna said. She's as gullible as Lloyd.

"Uhm, yes, that's right..." Raine stammered, keeping her cool.

"I don't want to go, I might get sick," Seles said, wanting to keep out of trouble for Zelos.

"Right, so Jen, Sheena, Colette and Presea are going?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess so."

"Right then! I call upon the Maiden of the Mist! I summon thee, come! Undine!" And Undine appeared in a burst of water mana.

"Undine, take us to the Unicorn," Sheena requested.

"Understood. To the lake." And off the 4 girls went. The unicorn surfaced and face the girls.

_**Martel?**_

"You're blind..." Jen whispered. Everyone heard her say it.

"Martel? You mean the goddess?" Sheena asked.

_**You are not Martel? But this mana, this sickness, even in my blindness I can tell. You are Martel.**_

"Sickness?" Colette asked, and looked at Presea.

"Will you give us your horn?" Presea asked, unsure of what to do.

_**My purpose was to cure Martel's sickness. Take it.**_ And flash of light from the Unicorn's head appeared, and the horn was given to Presea. Then it started to fade away.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Sheena cried.

_**Our horns are our very lives. Another will be born after me. We will continue to live!**_

"Farewell..." Jen whispered. Her eyes were glassy and her face looked woeful, like she'd witnessed something like this before. The girls returned to shore and handed the Unicorn Horn to Raine.

"Are you crying?!" Lloyd asked Colette and Sheena.

"The Unicorn... it.. it...!" Colette stammered, unable to get the words out.

"It's dead," Jen simply stated. Coldly.

"I see. Then another one must have been born," Shuya said, looking around him.

"What?" Sheena asked, confused.

"When one Unicorn dies, another is born. That is their life cycle," Jen explained. Shuya has a brief knowledge about Unicorns anyway. Raine looked to have gotten stronger since obtaining the horn.

"It seems I've learned some new healing techniques. Jen, thank you for informing us."

"Huh? Oh, right. Anyway, what do you guys plan on doing now? I can't stick around here forever. Besides, there's the matter of Alicia to handle."

"Yes! We must go to Tethe'alla!" Presea said.

"_Today is the day... I will get Alicia back!" _she thought to herself.

"Well, for Presea's sake, I suggest we go," Regal suggested, with everyone agreeing.

"Looks like I got here just in time," came a voice from behind.

"Keeping tabs on me or something?" Jen asked, facing her brother.

"...Something has come up. I need your help."

"So does Presea."

"...I see. I will have to stay with you until you finish. Then will you listen to me?" Kratos asked his little sister.

"Fine."

"...Good..."

**SFF: Okay, so they're heading to Tethe'alla now. 'But what about Chocolat and Magnius?' you may ask. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'll get to that bit later.**

**DF: You finally accept anonymous reviews?**

**SFF: What do you mean 'finally'? I didn't know there was a filter for that! I only found out not so long ago...**

**Amy: And you've had this account for, what? A year now?**

**Jen: Wow, you're really dumb!**

**SFF: -blushing- SHUT UP! For those of you who are wondering, the answer is yes, the authoress is a complete idiot!**

**DF: I think they knew that...**

**SFF: T.T Life as the stupid cousin...**

**Amy: See you all next time! **


	30. Chapter 30

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hi! I've been on holiday! But I'm back now, and I've finally gotten around to updating**

**DeadlyFlower: At last, sheesh!**

**SFF: Shut it!**

**Amy: Alicia finally rises!**

**Jen: I so rock!**

**SFF: Hehe! Yes, we finally meet a living Alicia! **

**DF: Cool!**

**SFF: Amy! If you'll please!**

**Amy: Chapter 30: Presea & Alicia**

The party arrived in Altamira, where it looked like there had been a bit of trouble. Nevertheless, they proceeded to the Lezareno Company's building, where they found a big mess.

"W-What happened here?!" Regal asked a man on the floor, mortally injured.

"Vharley... He went inside..." the man coughed, and then he stopped breathing, his pupils going big. Everyone turned away, but Presea glared.

"He must pay!" she hissed, and everyone followed her into the elevator to the Sky Terrace.

_'Hold on Alicia... I'm coming! Someone is coming to help you!' _Presea thought. The elevator felt like it was taking forever to reach the top floor, but when it finally reached the top, Presea grabbed Jen's arm and ran to Alicia's grave.

"Woah!" Jen cried, feeling like her arm was about to be yanked off, however she understood Presea's feelings, so she began to run faster so her arm wouldn't be pulled off. But when they reached the grave, they found George and Vharley the Exsphere broker talking.

"Tell me the code to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine, NOW!" Vharley demanded.

"I don't know anything about it!" George shouted.

"Wrong answer!"

"How about I tell you instead?" Regal said, walking over to the pair.

"Well, well, the President himself has decided to pay a visit. That's perfect!"

"President?!" Presea gasped, looking straight at Regal.

"The inner area of the mine will only be opened with my voice and cornea scan. Forcing it open will undoubtedly cause it to collapse," Regal said. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he was

talking about. Everyone except Jen.

"Is that so? Well in that case, you're just going have to come with me. I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some Exspheres!" Vharley whimpered. Jen glared at him and drew her sword, and Presea took out her axe.

"That's enough!" Presea growled, she and Jen about to attack. But then there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Vharley was gone. Presea and Jen both cursed, but then Jen faced Regal.

"Don't you have something you'd like to say, El Presidente?" she asked him. He nodded.

"My name is Regal Bryant. I am the President of the Lezareno Company, granted title of Duke of the King. Although it would seem like the Chosen already knows me," he said, looking at Zelos.

"I saw you at one the Princess's birthday parties!" Zelos exclaimed, finally able to recognise him.

"But... Alicia's killer..." Colette whispered in disbelief. Regal turned away and walked over to Alicia's grave.

"Alicia!" he whispered. Alicia's image appeared, and she had the happiest smile on her face. Anna froze, knowing that she too was once in that kind of position.

"_Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear!"_ Alicia smiled.

"I'm sorry... Even after your death, you still have to suffer!" Regal cried, tears welling up to his eyes.

"_It's okay! It's not your fault!"_ Alicia told him.

"Alicia, what are you talking about?" Presea asked.

"Alicia and I were in love," Regal began, but couldn't quite finish.

"But then I, his servant interfered, and forced them apart," George said.

"Alicia was handed over to Vharley and was used in the Angelus Project. Alicia was transformed into a monster when the Experiment failed, and she was brought to me. At that point, she begged me to kill her. I couldn't do it, not with my own hands... But in the end... I..." Regal stopped talking, his eyes were tightly shut and he tried to block out the memory when his arms shot out, and Alicia's monstrous body hitting the ground, completely lifeless.

Kratos listened to the story, and a similar memory hit his mind. His sword striking Anna, her body hitting the ground, returning to it's human state and her, Lloyd, Noishe and the Exsphere tumbling down the cliff. Anna looked at Kratos' face, knowing what he was thinking about, and she felt sick because she couldn't comfort his pain.

Presea swallowed, unsure of who to blame for Alicia's death, Vharley or Regal.

"_Master Regal killed me in order to save me. It was the only way..."_

"I killed the one I love with my own hands... I'm sorry I've never mentioned this before. I'm a criminal."

"_Master Regal, there is no need to keep punishing yourself anymore. You don't need those shackles anymore!"_

"These shackles are a symbol of my crime... " Regal whispered, looking at them.

"Listen to her. Do you remember? At Asgard, when we met Kvar, he said that my husband killed me after I became a monster. The man I love did the exact same thing. He was in the same position as you. But just as Alicia doesn't blame you for her death, I don't blame my husband for mine. I don't want him to punish himself for what he did, it's not what I want," Anna told Regal, doing her absolute best not to look at Kratos.

"Yes... I remember that..." Regal whispered.

"I wouldn't want my dad to live the way you've been living if he'd stayed with me. And I had to kill Marble in Iselia... I kind if know how you feel. I keep kicking myself for not being able to do anything," Lloyd said. Kratos jumped slightly at Lloyd words about him.

_'If I'd stayed with you? I didn't want to leave you...' _he thought to himself, desperate to say that to Lloyd.

"_They're all right Regal. I don't want you to live like that..."_

"Alicia! There's a way out of this for you!" Presea pulled Jen in front of her.

"She can bring you back! You can be with Regal!" Presea explained. A look of shock took over Alicia's face. Jen looked straight at Alicia.

"Do you want to be with your sister? Do you want to be loved by the man you love again?" Jen asked. Alicia smiled.

"_Yes! If there's something you can do-!..." _

"..." Jen nodded and walked over to the grave. Kratos stared at her, wondering what was about to happen since he didn't see her raise Anna.

_'Hear my plea! Give this child the life she needs! Let her live! She wants her sister, she wants her loved one! Alicia Combatir, live!" _Jen spell rang through her head, and a shining light emitted from her body. The image of Alicia in the Exsphere glowed gold, the Exsphere broke and the golden body shined brighter. It then floated on to the ground in front of Jen and the light surrounding them disappeared and Alicia's features filled into the golden light. Alicia was alive. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She looked at her hand, then her body, then her feet. She smiled and then looked at Jen.

"Thank you so much!" she cried and hugged Jen, with tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Alicia..." Presea whispered. Jen turned and looked at her and then nodded to Alicia, who ran forward and hugged her older sister.

"Presea! I missed you so much!!!" Alicia whispered, so happy. Tears filled Presea's eyes as she wept with joy. She was no longer alone. She had Alicia.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and continued smiling, knowing Presea and Regal were happy. Anna smiled hoping for Jen comfort the pain Kratos felt inside that she was unable to do anything about.

Alicia and Presea both cried with happiness, but Presea knew that only one thing was on Alicia's mind.

"Go on," she said, pointing at Regal. Regal looked to one side as Alicia walked over to him.

"Master..." she whispered, smiling happily. Regal look into her eyes and smiled back.

"Alicia!" he cried and the pair engaged into a long, passionate kiss.

"Ewww!" Genis and Lloyd grinned, but Presea and Jen glared at them, so they had to shut up.

"You're cool!" Shuya whispered to Jen, who remained silent and was looking at Anna, knowing what she wanted.

"What did you want me for?" Jen asked Kratos, ignoring Shuya's comment.

"What?"

"You wanted my help. What do you want?" she asked again.

"W-we'll talk later!"

"You will, won't you? At the casino, right?" Jen said, looking at Anna. Kratos nodded, knowing what she meant.

"At 9.30, okay?"

"Right," Jen whispered, and Anna nodded, signalling that she understood.

"I..." Regal whispered to everyone. Everyone looked at him.

"I don't want Alicia to come on this journey. It's too dangerous. I won't lose her again!"

"I agree," Presea said, her eyes burning into Regal.

"Therefore... I want her to stay here, and I will stay with her!" he exclaimed. Presea's eyes widened at Regal's suggestion.

"A-Alicia?" she asked, wondering what her sister wanted to do.

"I... I don't think I want to return to Ozette, not after..." she looked to one side, but Presea quickly interrupted.

"Y-you're sure you want to stay with him?" Presea asked, looking at Regal. Alicia nervously smiled, knowing what Presea was thinking.

"Y-yes Presea! Please! You must forgive Master Regal! Please!" Alicia begged, looking at Presea's unsure face.

"I..." Presea couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Jen walked over to her and put her hand on Presea's shoulder.

"Sleep on it?" she asked, smiling. Presea smiled back and nodded.

"Perhaps that would be best." And with that, everyone went to the hotel, where Regal said they could stay for free and in the V.I.P section. SWEET! So while everyone chilled out in their 5 star accommodation for the evening, Jen dragged Kratos to the casino at 9pm. Anna and Presea noticed them leave.

"Let's walk and talk. You came here for a reason, correct?" Jen asked, since her brother had been acting the shady character while he'd been around her.

"I'll get straight to the point. That power of yours, to raise the dead..."

"What about it?"

"I want you to use it on Martel." Jen stopped walking and looked at her brother. They had stopped in front of the water-trains to lead them to the casino.

"Me? Do that transvestite a favour? Are you trying to be funny?"

"I'm serious. This world is the way it is because of Martel's death. I'm sure Yggdrasil will return things to normal if he can get her back."

"Have you even asked Yggdrasil? And what about the out-of-fashion moron who was engaged to her? Did you ask them?"

"I suggested the idea to Yuan. He said he was fine with it as long as Yggdrasil agreed, which he does."

"Hmph..." Jen sighed, as the pair boarded the train to the casino.

"If you don't agree now, my instructions are to persuade you, until you agree." Jen remained silent, only her breathing could be heard by Kratos' oh-so-sensitive ears. The pair arrived at the casino with 20 minutes to spare before Anna was due to arrive.

"What's your response?" Kratos asked, stepping on to the elevator with her.

"If I raise Martel, the world is saved? Heh, that's fresh! Suppose I agree to this and raise her? What's to stop Yggdrasil from double-crossing us? Did he say he'd save the world if I raised his precious sister?"

"He said nothing about returning the world to normal, but-"

"Seriously?! And you think I'm going to raise Martel, let Yggdrasil continue screwing with this world, smile and leave? You're kidding, right? If Yggdrasil asks me himself, and promises me he'll return the world to normal, maybe I'll consider it. But even then, I'm not going to trust him!"

"Don't you think you're being unreasonable?"

"Think about it! If a lion knew that there was some magic zebra that could do something special, which doesn't need to be specified right now, and the lion asks the zebra to do that special thing, would the zebra really just smile and say 'oh sure Mr. Lion! I'll come to your house FULL of lions!' or would he question the situation?"

"...What?" Kratos blinked, looking puzzled.

"Okay, so that illustration is completely off the topic, but the principal is the same! I'm the zebra stepping into the lion's den with no means of protection. If the lion tells the zebra 'don't worry, I promise I won't eat you,' should the zebra trust the lion? I sure as hell wouldn't!"

"No, I understood what you meant by illustrating, but... Yggdrasil wouldn't want to come here and ask you himself. At Cruxis, he's the lion, but if he steps into this land and confronts you, Lloyd, Sheena and Presea, he'll become the zebra, and you'll be the lions."

"Hehe! I like the sound of that!" Jen grinned.

"I... I'll talk to Yggdrasil." Kratos sighed, knowing Jen wasn't going to budge, no matter what he said.

"Speaking of talking to people, here comes your other half!" Jen said, pointing at Anna, who was looking quite glum.

"What's your problem?" Jen asked. Followed by: "OW!" After Kratos smacked her upside the head.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! I'm going to gamble!" Kratos and Anna went wide-eyed, and both adults grabbed her.

"You may think you're old enough to waste your money like a moron," Kratos began.

"But these people won't take you seriously!" Anna finished.

"Damn!" Jen pouted. "FINE! Go and have sex under the moonlight- AHHH!!!" she cried after Kratos ran to attack her, so she ran for her life. Followed by running into Presea.

"Phew..." Jen sighed, when she got to a safe distance from her brother.

"Who were you running from?" Presea asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Presea! I was running from my brother! I think I offended him! Hehe! Eh? You look down. Are you okay?" Presea looked down to one side, unsure how to respond.

"You know, you really look like Alicia when you do that!" Jen smiled.

"Why don't you look like your brother?" Presea suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm adopted, but other times people tell me I'm just like Kratos, which confuses me, because I'm a girl and I shouldn't be acting like a boy..."

"I think they mean personality wise. You're both dark and mysterious," Presea laughed.

"We are? Hm, I didn't notice. Anyways, you didn't answer my question? You are you so troubled? Is this about Regal and Alicia? I don't mind listening if you want to talk about it."

"I... I don't know whether I should be blaming Regal. He's the one who delivered the final blow, and that's what's making me hate him. And... It's because of what he did I don't really want Alicia around him. But by the looks of things, she's made her choice. She wants to be with him. And..." Presea paused, as a memory hit her. She was looking hurt, and slightly heartbroken.

"Were you in love at some point? Just before you were part of the Angelus Project?" Jen asked, since that was the sort of vibe Presea's face was giving.

"..." Presea didn't answer, so Jen figured out that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hm, so the main problem is that you don't want Alicia near Regal. But I think what's important is that as long as Alicia is happy to be with Regal and that she forgives him over the situation. Love is weird, you know? It has a power no other emotion has. It's even stronger than hate."

"Yes, you're right. But... when you're so in love, you never forget the feelings you felt, right?"

"Uhm... I've never actually been in love."

"Oh, sure you haven't," Presea smiled, knowing Jen and Shuya had something between them.

"Um, anyway, I think you should just let Alicia and Regal ride the love-boat. We'll soon see if things work out or if they fall apart. Either way, you'll always be there for Alicia supporting her, right?" Jen smiled. Presea looked at her, and smiled back.

"Yes, I won't ever leave Alicia. Oh, and I don't think I thanked you for what you did for me. Thank you so much... I can't ever repay you!"

"No problem! You don't have to repay me. I'm happy to help!"

"So here you are!" a voice came, and both girls turned around to see Sheena.

"Hi!" Jen smiled.

"I thought you'd want to rest. It can't be easy raising the dead," Sheena grinned. Jen laughed.

"Actually, it wasn't as bad this time! HEY! Are you old enough to gamble?"

"If I was, I wouldn't take you to a casino to become a low-life who blows all her money!"

"Damn!" Jen sighed. "Oh well, life goes on! Let's go back to the hotel! That place is slick!" And 3 three girls left, with Presea feeling a whole lot better.

**Meanwhile Kratos and Anna...**

Had sex under the moonlight, just as Jen said. **(A/N: DeadlyFlower's suggestion again. She is one horny bitch)**

Actually, they were talking.

"So, that's how she resurrected you?" Kratos asked. Anna nodded.

"What I said to Regal today... You know, I meant every word. I don't want you to punish yourself."

"..."

"Besides, if I did want you to be punished, I'd be making your life hell right now. I'd turn Lloyd against you and insult your sister to no avail."

"Hmph."

"But I haven't done any of that. Because I know none of it was your fault."

"No, all of it is my fault. I shouldn't be allowing any of this..."

"Well I don't blame you. If you hadn't let Cruxis take over, I would never have met you."

"Therefore, you would never have died." Anna slapped him for that.

"Don't you ever say that again! Looking at our situation, can't you see at least one good thing from everything that happened?"

"Aside from ruining our son's life and taking yours?"

"Oh shut up! Our son is the one good thing that came out of this! It might not seem like much, but to us, his parents, it's a big deal!"

"Not that he sees me as his parent."

"God, you're so negative! We'll find a way to tell Lloyd!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... I..."

"You feel guilty, don't you? Well don't! One day, we'll be a family again. You, me and Lloyd! We'll find somewhere to live and no one will bother us-"

"You've forgotten someone," Kratos interrupted.

"I have?"

"Your sister-in-law?"

"O-Oh! Of course!"

"She's our family. And she reminds me of what I used to be before I started controlling the world. She makes me want to go back and change it all."

"She seems like a nice girl."

"She's not a bad person. She's just... been lonely I suppose."

"Is that right? Well, it doesn't look like our son has been lonely. Have you seen him with that Colette girl? It looks to me that our son has a sweetheart!"

"I know. I've seen the way he talks about her. Lloyd was sent to assassinate Zelos, but I saw straight away he wasn't a bad person. He was doing it because he wanted to protect Colette, no matter. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means travelling to Tethe'alla and assassinating their Chosen. It means nothing to him, he'll do it to protect his loved one."

"Just like you, right?" Anna grinned, giving him a hug.

"You, Lloyd, Jen. You're all my loved ones. But in this situation, people must act in my place. Lloyd will protect you with his life, that I'm sure of. But I'm sure I can trust Jen to take care of both of you. She doesn't need me to protect her, not anymore. She's grown up now. But there may come a time when she needs someone to give her strength. When that time comes, please take care of her."

"She'll need strength? Somehow, I can't imagine that," Anna smirked.

"Heh..."

"Well, whatever. If she ever needs my help, I'll be sure to help her the best I can!"

"Thank you."

"Things might get suspicious if we get back together. So I'll head back on my own, and you'll come back later, right?"

"..."

"Y-You are coming back, right?"

"I suppose I should... I have to talk with my sister."

"Good. See you later!" Anna kissed her husband on his cheek and ran off back to the hotel.

_'She won't trust Yggdrasil, even if he gives her his word. I suppose I wouldn't trust him either. What should I do?...' _the Cruxis Seraphim thought to himself, pondering on.

**Back at the hotel...**

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Zelos shouted at Jen. Things could get ugly...

**SFF: That will be continued next chapter!**

**DF: So what exactly did you want random songs for?**

**SFF: That random chapter will come, just later on, once I find more stupid songs. So far I've got LazyTown horrors, the Pokemon theme song, the Power Rangers theme song and er, you get the idea, hehe!**

**Jen: Screw random songs! I raise the dead! **

**Amy: Give me a power!**

**SFF: Er... Um, I'll think of that when I update your story.**

**Amy: Great, when will that be?**

**DF: When our cousin comes back from her holiday. Then I'm going on holiday. **

**Jen: So all 3 of you went on holiday through October-November?**

**SFF: Yep!**

**Jen: Cool**

**Amy: See you all soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**SheenaFujiFilm: Bonjour mes amies!**

**DeadlyFlower: Hey!**

**Amy: Truth or Dare again?**

**Jen: This ought to be interesting...**

**SFF: Indeed it shall! Away we go! DeadlyFlower!!**

**DF: Chapter thirty-one: Truth or Dare 2**

"TRUTH OF DARE???" Zelos screamed at Jen, who had suggested the game when she reached the hotel.

"Dare!" she replied, which she was obviously going to say.

"Hmm..." Zelos looking around him, and grinned deviously. "I dare you to jump out the window!" he laughed. Jen smiled.

"Okay!" She opened the window and out came her wings. Then she jumped out and flew back in.

"Happy?" she smirked.

"Grrrr..." Zelos growled. "Oh well. Good enough. Presea! You go next!"

"Sure."

"Truth or dare?" Jen asked, wondering what Presea would say.

"Dare," she said, feeling slightly nervous since last time they played she made Lloyd do some weird things.

"I dare you to..." As she said that, Anna walked into the room back from the casino. Then Jen grinned.

"Throw her out the window!" Jen shouted, pointing at Anna and sticking to the topic of falling out of windows.

"Wh-What?! What's going on here?" Anna cried, as Presea walked up to her.

"This is a dare," Presea replied, and lifted the woman over her shoulder.

"AHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY GIRL!!!" Anna squirmed as Presea carried her over to the window.

"I wonder what will happen..." Presea whispered to herself.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Anna screamed.

"As you wish!" Presea said, and threw Anna out of the window.

"M-MOM!!!" Lloyd yelled, rushing over to the window.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lloyd screamed at Presea. The small girl just shrugged, but somehow knew that Jen wouldn't tell anyone to do anything unless she had a plan. At that moment, Kratos flew up to the window holding Anna and glaring at his sister.

"Are you completely stupid?" he asked Jen, putting Anna down.

"She didn't die, so what's your problem?" Jen asked, sarcastically. Anyhow, she knew Kratos was on his way. She heard him coming with her sensitive ears.

"Idiot..." Kratos sighed. "Are you playing truth or dare again?"

"Yes."

"I'm in," he said.

"Then you can go next. Truth or dare?" Presea asked.

"Dare." Kratos was suddenly stricken with the memory of Presea daring him to sing 'Fruit Salad' by The Wiggles the last time they played.

_'Nevermind. I've had worse,' _he thought to himself.

"I dare you to eat a tomato," Presea said, as she remember that Jen got sick when he told her to eat one, so she wanted to make Kratos get sick too.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kratos twitched, shuddering at the thought of touching the supposedly evil fruit.

"Eat it!" Jen grinned, handing him one. Kratos continued to twitch as he took the 'evil' fruit from his sister. Lloyd looked intently at Kratos, as he too felt the evil presence a tomato gave off. Kratos shut his eyes and stuffed it down his throat. Then he spat it out. Jen cackled manically while Anna simply looked confused.

"What the hell?... He hates tomatoes?" she asked herself, unaware of this knowledge.

"Ugh..." he groaned.

"Me next! Me! Me! Me!!!" Lloyd cried, looking like a 10 year old.

"Yes, fine. Truth or dare?" Kratos asked his overly hyper son.

"Dare!!!" he shouted, knowing he was free from receiving embarrassing dares from Jen. Then he suddenly remembered he was now receiving dares from Jen's brother and that he could be twice as bad.

"I dare you to... throw a brick at Raine," Kratos shrugged. He wanted to get revenge on Raine ever since Anna told him that Raine threw chalk at Lloyd.

"HUH?! But Raine might blacklist me for that!" Lloyd whined.

"Oh just do it!" Jen huffed, magically pulling a brick from the air and shoving it into Lloyd's hands.

"Um..." Lloyd looked at his teacher, who had 'evil eyes' fitted to glare at him and scare the living daylights out of everyone.

"Can't I throw it at Genis instead?" Lloyd whimpered. Jen grabbed his arm and forced the brick to be thrown at Raine, and he hit her between the eyes.

"WAHHH!!!" Raine cried, falling to the floor with a nose bleed. Shuya blinked as some of the blood splattered on to the floor in front of him.

"Nasty..." he mumbled.

"S-sis?" Genis called, prodding Raine with a stick.

"Huuuuhhh?" Raine began to pick herself up and she pinched her nose to stop the bleeding. Then she regained her composure and cleaned her nose.

"That really hurt..."

"My go! C'mon Lloyd! You have to give me one!" Genis begged.

"Truth or dare?" Lloyd asked the shrimp.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to moon Altamira!" Lloyd smirked, so very proud of his thought.

"WHAAAAT?!!!" Genis screamed, horrified at this dare.

"First we need to get everyone's attention to this place!" Lloyd exclaimed, adding to Genis' pain.

"Hey! El Presidente! What do you suggest?" Jen asked. Regal was too busy enjoying Alicia's company to be bothered about what was going on around him.

"Smitten little-" Jen began, before Kratos clubbed her over the head and told her to keep quiet.

"Hmph. Well, I believe I have a way to grab attention." Jen wondered over to the window she jumped out of and saw many people looking up there since she and Kratos brought all the attention up there by flying.

"Genis! The stage is set! GO!!!" The evil teen pushed Genis to the window. Genis thought about jumping out but then decided he would be able to live with mooning Altamira as long as he never returned there again. So he put his hands on his hips, and down the pants came. Seles blushed violently and many 'WHAT THE HELL?!?!' screams came from the street below. Genis went crimson as everyone in the room laughed at him.

"That'll do," Jen grinned. Genis pulled up his pants and sat himself down feeling humiliated, and kept telling himself his life would go on. Shuya began to think Jen liked watching people suffer. And he thought she was funny.

"Can I go next?" Colette asked Jen. She nodded.

"Genis! Ask Colette!" Jen called, but Genis was still embarrassed.

"You do it!" he mumbled. Jen shrugged and continued with the game.

"Okey dokey. Colette, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Colette chirped, wondering what Jen would come up with. As she said dare, a butterfly flew into the room, and Jen being one who hates butterflies wanted to inflict pain on it.

"I dare you to crush that butterfly!" she shouted. Colette went bug-eyed and had no idea what to do.

"I... I couldn't hurt that butterfly! Butterflies are lovely! I love butterflies! I don't want to hurt it!!!" Colette slowly and softly took the butterfly into her hands. Tears welled up to her eyes as she decided to go along with Jen's dare. She clapped her hands, and the butterfly was in 2 pieces, and one of its wings fell off.

"Poor little thing..." Colette whimpered, gathering the pieces of butterfly into a tissue and disposing of it the way you dispose of butterflies. Well, Colette being Colette disposed of it the way you dispose of goldfish. She flushed it down the toilet.

"Life goes on! Who's next?" Jen asked.

"Is it just me, or have you had something to do with every dare tonight?" Shuya finally asked, as that question had been on his tongue for quite some time.

"Have I?"

"Well, you jumped out of the window... sort of, you dared Presea to throw Anna out of the window, you produced the tomato your brother regurgitated, you helped Lloyd throw the brick at Raine, you found the perfect spot for Genis to moon Altamira and you just dared Colette to crush a butterfly."

"Oh, you're right. So what?"

"Um, nothing," Shuya mumbled, shying away because there was nothing more to say on the matter.

"Whatever. So who's next?" Jen asked again.

"Me," Sheena said, feeling brave.

"Colette! You have to ask her!"

"Oh, I see! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sheena felt confident that she'd be safe if it was Colette doing the daring.

"Hmm... I dare you to... summon Volt! To... Electrocute... um... YOU!!!" Colette randomly came up with that dare while Sheena stared in horror.

"Um..." She looked to Shuya who shrugged.

"Don't look at me..."

"Um... I call upon the Hammer of godly Lightning! I summon thee, come! Volt!" Volt appeared and Sheena felt stupid for going along with the dare. Volt was aware of the dare, and so gave Sheena a minor electric shock and then disappeared.

"Phew," Sheena muttered, wiping her forehead and turning to Shuya.

"Your turn!" she said. Shuya sighed.

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he grinned when he saw Sheena get annoyed.

"Is it true you're in love with Jen?" Sheena grinned, and Jen glared at her.

"Er... yeah, it is," Shuya admitted, not bothering to lie. Jen didn't look at him, and looked like she didn't care. Sheena looked at Jen wondering if she was going to say anything. Actually, everyone was looking at her.

"What? Move on!" the insensitive girl growled, keeping the light off Shuya's statement.

"Okay, er, who's next?" Shuya asked, deciding not to dwell on the topic of his feelings.

"That would be me!" Zelos said, standing up.

"Right. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... um... kiss Sheena..." he said, to try and reveal her feelings as well.

"Ah! Excellent!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SHUYA! TAKE IT BACK!!!" Sheena screamed, but Zelos was slightly too quick and kissed her before she could react at all.

_To be continued..._

**SFF: I apologise for leaving it at that, but I want to update and I don't have time to finish this chapter tonight! So I'll be finishing this game in the next chapter!**

**DF: NOOOO!!!! I WANT TO SEE SOME ZELOS BASHING! ZELOS BASHING!!!**

**SFF: Oh shut up!**

**Amy: Why did you make Colette dare Sheena to electrocute herself?**

**SFF: A brief glimpse at a possibly evil Colette! I'm still thinking about that...**

**Jen: Colette crushed a butterfly! That rocks!**

**SFF: Hehe! Anyway, time for us to go! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Amy: See you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello everyone! I'm here to complete Truth or Dare!!**

**DeadlyFlower: I hope it gets funnier!**

**Amy: Jen isn't going to be making sure the dares happen again, is she?**

**Jen: If the victims don't perform their dares, then the game would be boring!**

**SFF: Yeah, Shuya's love-life!**

**Jen: Shut your mouth!**

**SFF: Mwhahaha!!! As a sending off gift for Regal, Jen and Presea are going to beat him up! REGAL BASHING!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! DeadlyFlower!**

**DF: Chapter 32: Truth or Dare continued**

Zelos stood there, kissing Sheena, who was blushing bright red. She then decided she wanted him off. So she bitch slapped him.

"GET OFF ME! SHUYA! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she screamed, and threw some shuriken at him, which he dodged.

"Calm down!" Presea shouted, running over and calming Sheena's fury.

"Seles! You're next!" Zelos called.

"Alright!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Zelos took a moment to think about what he should do to his sister. Then he grinned evilly.

"I dare you to run to the casino and back in the nude!" he smirked. Seles' face dropped, and Genis suddenly felt better about his situation.

"Ooh..." Kratos laughed, as he had never thought about doing anything like that to his sister.

"Don't even think about it!" Jen glared, knowing exactly what Kratos was thinking. He just smiled at her.

"I-If you say so..." Seles blushed. She went with Presea to the hotel lobby. Seles hid and undressed and came back out in a towel.

"Preseaaaa!!!" Seles whined, desperate not to do this.

"You may give up, but then everyone, everyone will call you a chicken. And every morning when you wake up, Zelos and Genis will call you a chicken, and-"

"Genis, you say?!" Seles gasped, cutting Presea off. With that, she threw off her towel, run as fast as her legs would take her and sang 'I'm A Little Teapot' to drown out all the horrified screams. When she reached the casino, she shouted:

"LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING IF YOU'VE GOT A DAMN STUPID BROTHER!!!" and ran back to the hotel, this time singing 'I'm Not That Girl' to try and kid people into thinking she was running through the first time, even though she so obviously was. She arrived back at the hotel and into the dressing rooms to put her clothes back on. When she got back out she saw Presea.

"I guess you're not a chicken!" she grinned. Seles glared and the pair went back up to the hotel room, where Regal had just given everyone an ear full about how they should stop terrorising the people of Altamira and the other guests and that we were going to destroy the business empire his family has spent generations building up. Jen looked bored and wanting to strangle him. Anna and Lloyd had numb brains because they had just gone through an information overload. So when Seles and Presea got back, it was time to end the game.

"Regal says we have to stop playing, which sucks because not everyone got to have a go!!" Genis whined, even though he had to moon Altamira.

"I don't know why he cares anyway, he's been hanging out with Alicia all night. He could at least let me relax and mess around! I raised the dead today!" Jen moaned, especially angry because she loves truth or dare.

"I think you should exact revenge. You've never failed to do so in the past," Kratos suggested. Jen's eyes lit up.

"EXCELLENT IDEA! Presea, would you like to help me plan?" she grinned.

"With pleasure!" Presea smiled, adding the thought _'I suppose this is the only form of revenge Alicia will let me exact on him... Oh well!!' _

"Okay! What shall we do?" Jen asked, wanting Presea's opinion.

"Beat him to a pulp?" Presea suggested. Jen grinned liking that idea very much.

"Cool! How will we get him?"

"Let's just storm him now!" Presea shrugged. Jen nodded and the 2 girls walked up to him.

"Hi there El Presidente!"

"You ended our game. We were really enjoying it."

"Therefore, FEEL OUR WRATH!" and with that, Jen kicked him in the stomach and Presea punched him in the face.

"P-Presea!!!" Alicia gasped, surprised at what had just happened.

"I won't ever get revenge! This is my one and only chance!" she protested, and slapped Regal over the head. Alicia paused and decided to let Presea continue.

_'If it'll make her feel better, then I suppose I can let her... Just this once...'_

So anyway, Presea punched Regal in the face 2 more times, before stepping aside and letting Jen take over. She kicked him in the crotch and karate-chopped him in the neck.

"I think you should use some magic," Presea said, getting bored of fists.

"Sure! What would you like?"

"Electrocution?"

"Great! Thunder Arrow!"

"YOU KNOW A SPELL LIKE THAT?!" Genis gasped. The lighting gathered into the air and struck Regal.

"WOAAAAHHHH!!!" Regal screamed, as if the pain of getting beaten up by 2 girls intensified.

"Anything else?" Jen asked, smiling.

"He's fried. Let's freeze him and throw him into the sea!"

"Excellent idea! Absolute!" Jen cast the spell and Regal was frozen solid.

"Come Presea, let's throw him," Jen said. Presea nodded and the 2 girls lifted him and together, they took him downstairs. Everyone else followed to see what was about to happen. When Jen and Presea reached the beach, they tossed him in, but then they realised that it would prove to be a fatal mistake.

"In this warm climate, the sea will be warm," Jen sighed.

"He'll defrost in no time..." Presea finished, and the girls felt slightly disappointed.

"He's all wet now. Shall I electrocute him again?" Jen asked.

"N-No! That might kill him! Please stop now..." Alicia cried.

"Listen to Alicia Jen," Anna said. _'Geez, if I had a sister as vindictive as Presea, I would keep Kratos well away from her. Although having a sister-in-law as crazy and mood-switching as Jen is probably enough,' _she thought to herself.

"Presea, this is your call. Do I leave him, or shock him?" Jen asked, hoping for Presea to say shock him. Presea paused to think about that question, but upon seeing Alicia's face she decided to leave Regal alone.

"Leave him, lets go get some tacos."

"Tacos?" Jen blinked, wondering why Presea said tacos.

"Or sushi. Whatever, we'll get some food!"

"Alright! Who wants to come?"

"I-I think we'll pass," Raine said, voicing everybody's thoughts. Everyone was now terrified of both girls.

"Fine. Come Jen, let's go!"

"Okay!"

**SFF: Right! That ends the chapter, and next chapter Regal will say goodbye to the life of an adventurer!**

**DF: That was... kinda short. You should have beaten him up more.**

**Amy: Can I beat up Regal?**

**DF: Are you that desperate for your story to be updated?**

**Jen: I WANTED TO BEAT UP ZELOS! OR AT LEAST DO MORE TO REGAL!**

**SFF: Stop moaning! I'll beat him up another time, worse! Amy, I'll update your story by myself if I have to, so just wait!**

**Amy & Jen: Fine...**

**SFF: Good. We shall return! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DF: See you soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hmm...**

**Jen: What?**

**SFF: The Regal bashing last chapter...**

**Jen: Me and Presea should have done more! Gosh...**

**SFF: It was described as good, but disappointing. I completely agree with that! HAHA!!!**

**Amy: Eh?**

**SFF: I can do so so much better! Man... Well, next time I feel like bashing Regal, I'll do it properly! I swear! I'm all alone with my muses today since DeadlyFlower is on holiday!**

**Amy: Lonely? Gee, thanks!**

**SFF: Erm... Jen!!! I'm gonna go randomish in this chapter**

**Jen: Chapter 33: Goodbye Regal! Teddy fun! Sheena's time to shine!**

The group lined up at the entrance of Altamira, though Genis and Seles hid behind them. Regal and Alicia stood opposite them. Presea stood in front of them, ready to say goodbye to her sister.

"Presea... Please take care!" Alicia said, smiling.

"Yes, you as well." She smiled back. The sisters stepped forward and hugged. Presea held back her tears, as she knew she was going to miss Alicia from the bottom of her heart. The more Presea hung on, the more she knew she wouldn't be able to leave Alicia. She pushed her off and left the city along with a very quiet Genis and Seles. Jen and Sheena followed them out of the city while everyone else said their farewells to Regal and Alicia. Presea almost let her tears go, before her attention was grabbed by Jen.

"It always hurts to let go," she smiled. Presea looked into her eyes and saw that Jen looked as if she had to let go of someone at some point. Possibly Kratos, possibly someone else. Either way, she had done exactly what Presea was doing. She understood her feelings. Presea turned away and looked at the sky. She smiled, knowing that some day letting go would stop hurting, and she'd be able to get on with things.

"Hey Jen, let's beat up Regal again some day!" she grinned, as that was the only thing that could keep her mind off leaving Alicia.

"Okay!" Kratos came up behind Jen.

"I'm afraid I have to leave as well."

"Oh?" she asked, tilting her head. She looked at Anna, who looked disappointed.

"I'll see you again soon."

"I know," she sighed, knowing this Martel situation would have him back and forth from Cruxis and wherever Jen was going to be.

"Take care if yourself, and everyone else too," he said, talking about one particular person.

"Understood." Kratos turned and left. Lloyd looked at him, wishing he would turn against Cruxis, and always hoping he was good, that he was on their side, his sister's side.

"...Idiot..." Jen muttered under her breath, knowing that Kratos probably heard her.

"So then Zelos, the Great Chosen One, where do we head to next?" Jen asked.

"H-Huh?! You've never called me that before! Uhm... Well Sheena, my little bumpkin, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should keep forming pacts with Summon Spirits! It's the best solution for both worlds!"

"You don't seem to resent Summon Spirits any more. Could it be that you have overcome your fears since forming the pact with Volt?" Shuya asked.

"I think so. I guess so!" she smiled. Shuya tried to smile, and a fake one came out. Something was annoying him.

"Okay! Who shall we go to first?" Seles asked, looking around to see if she could recognise any locations nearby.

"Well, there's Celsius' temple, and Gnome's temple. Gnome's temple is close to Meltokio, Celsius near Flanoir" Sheena explained.

"Meltokio!!!" Zelos exclaimed, desperate to head back to his home city.

"Have you forgotten that we're wanted criminals there? Especially me!" Seles sighed, knowing Zelos had forgotten.

"That's okay. We'll send someone innocent into the city to pick up supplies. Namely, Anna and Shuya," Raine said.

"Wait, tell me why you're all wanted?" Anna asked.

"Zelos is wanted because he's the Chosen, I'm wanted because I'm his bodyguard, likewise with Presea, Lloyd will be wanted for trying to kill the Chosen, Colette will be wanted because she's Sylvarant's Chosen, Seles is wanted because she's wanted to become the Chosen, and, uh, that's all I know," Sheena explained.

"Jen?" Anna asked.

"There's a bounty on my head."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why?!" Raine asked, sharply, but Jen glared at her and took out another brick, so Raine left her alone.

"Uhm... Anyway, Genis and I don't want to go into a city like Meltokio. We're from Sylvarant, we wouldn't be welcome," she explained, although there was more of reason than that.

"Alright then. Have we missed anyone?" Zelos asked, scanning the group.

"Nope. That's everyone. Okay! To Meltokio!" Seles cried happily, desperate to get away from Altamira. So they all took off on their rhieards. Raine suddenly noticed a ruin, it wasn't that far away and looked so familiar, she wanted to check it out. But she decided not to pursue ruins at that moment. She decided to do it another time.

The gang landed just outside Meltokio and they noticed the gates were shut. 2 guards stood at the gate and approached Zelos.

"We're sorry Chosen One, but you cannot enter the city. You'll be killed! Run away from this place!" they held out their weapons and Zelos backed off. Then one of them saw Jen.

"She's-!!!" one of them gasped. Jen drew her sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Shut up," she growled. They looked terrified of her. "You're going to be good little soldiers and let me through, aren't you? If you don't, I might have an accident with this sword. Or maybe my little friend will come and help me. Which would you prefer?" Jen asked. The soldiers looked at each other. Whatever Jen was talking about, it had terrified them to the bone.

"Still no decision? Very well. I think an accident with a sword is too boring. I'll call my little friend instead." Both soldiers went pale like ghosts and Jen reached into her pocket and pull out a stuffed animal. A teddy bear.

"I wonder what I'll do this time..." she thought to herself, looking up into the sky.

"M-Mercy young Miss! Please! We'll let you through."

"Really? But my little friend really wants to play! She'll be upset if she can't..."

"P-Please young Miss!" the whimpered. Jen grinned.

"Okay then. I'm sure my little friend will get to play soon." Jen put the teddy away and the gates opened. She walked into the city and everyone followed her, looking confused.

"What did you do to them for that bounty to be on your head?" Anna asked. Jen smiled.

"My magic teddy. We caused trouble here. Even Teddy has a bounty on her head."

"What kind of trouble?" Zelos asked. Jen kept grinning.

"Lots! It was fun! At the time... I ended up killing the previous Pope. That was a mistake. Teddy felt really bad for that. So did I!"

"You sound like a psychopath," Lloyd muttered.

"The previous Pope was assassinated 16 years ago. You're only 15!" Seles said, looking at her like she was lying.

"Yes, that's true. Very true," Jen replied, knowing the truth.

"Care to explain?" Shuya asked.

"No, not really."

"That's such a cute teddy! Is she called Teddy? She's adorable!" Colette cried, grabbing it out of Jen's pocket.

"H-Hey! Give her back!" Jen cried, snatching the teddy back. "Her name is Kira, okay?!"

"Awww! So cute!" Colette chirped, waving at the lifeless teddy bear Jen saw to be her friend.

"It looks pretty banged up. Where did you get it from?" Genis asked, examining the teddy.

"My brother! It was a present!" she huffed, snatching it away from Genis' paws.

"Does it come to life?" Sheena asked, staring at it.

"No..." Jen replied, with a face saying 'are you stupid?'

"ANYWAY! Let us take the attention away from my teddy bear! Anna and Shuya, go!" The pair walked into the city and Anna had a few things to talk about with Shuya.

"You obviously haven't said anything to Lloyd then."

"No. What's with the desperation for him to know?"

"You know why!"

"You want to be with your lover? It's not my place to tell him. I'm not in your family. Lloyd won't want to hear it from me."

"Ah, yes... You're probably right... Maybe Jen should do it."

"Lloyd hardly knows her. I don't even know if he likes her very much. Besides, he has no idea Jen is even related to him. You're the only person who can tell him."

"Somehow I can't bring myself to tell him. I'm talking to him, I'm about to tell him, it's on the tip of my tongue, but it never comes out. I end up saying something completely off the topic of family."

"You can't rely on me, or Jen, or anyone else. Don't you have any relatives that could tell him?"

"They all lived in Luin. They may have been taken to Palmacosta, if they survived."

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't think we need to talk about this anymore. It's not my business."

"Okay then." And so the 2 walked on to collect what they were sent in for. Anna looked at the list where Zelos had written and it read 'hair products'. She twitched and picked up some Alberto VO5. After they completed picking up what was asked for, they left the city and back outside. After watching Zelos hug the pot of hair gel Anna got for him, everyone moved on and to the Temple of Earth. There, they ran into some Gnomelettes, again.

"Hey!! You losers can't come barging in here! You wanna fight?!" the little thing blurted out.

"Your Big Brother still not back yet? He still searching for potion?" Jen asked.

"No, no! He came back after you gave him some. He was pretty disappointed. Anyway, you're probably here for something?"

"We came to see Gnome!"

"Ohhh! Well since it's you, you can use the secret entrance!"

"Really! Thanks! C'mon guys let's go!"

"Aww you don't have to thank me honey! It's nothing!"

"Yeah whatever!" Jen sighed, ignoring him.

"He sounds familiar..." Genis grinned looking at Zelos. Lloyd snickered and Zelos' face dropped.

"You're say _I_sound like him?! How dare you?!" he cried like a little girl.

"Oh shut up!" Seles growled, punching him in the stomach and dragging him away with them.

"Are you friends with these guys?" Lloyd asked Jen.

"Yes," she simply stated. There wasn't much more he could say after that. After some time wondering around Gnome's temple and after Anna got pissed off with one of the Gnomelettes and kicked it half a mile, the gang arrived at the altar where Gnome appeared. Sheena stepped over to being the pact.

"Ahh, a summoner, huh? Well, sorry, but I've already got a pact with Mithos, 'kay?"

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Gnome! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me!"

"Wow! You sure use some stuffy language! Bleh..."

"U-Uh... Well... That's how I was taught..."

"Really? Well, whatever. Let's get it on! Oh! Hey Jen!"

"Yo!" she waved.

"Time to taste dirt!" Gnome jumped into the air and nearly landed on Zelos. He pointed his head to the ground and the red ribbon on his head began to spin into the ground, making a wave of rocks fly into Colette and Sheena.

"Manjushage!!!" Shuya called, throwing 3 fireballs at Gnome.

"Woah!" he cried falling back slightly, but he managed to pick himself back up pretty easily and he cast stone wall on Shuya. Jen jumped forward and used Rising Falcon. Gnome dodged the attack and charged at her, but she blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Colette rushed forward and threw some squeaky hammers at him, which did good damage. Lloyd ran forward to back up Colette before she got hurt and using Raging Beast to back him off. Gnome hit back by using Ground Dasher, smashing almost everyone there. Sheena and Jen used their Guardian techniques to keep the damage minimal, but Raine's healing techniques were needed. After she finished healing everyone, she used Photon to attack and Genis followed up with Air Thrust. Presea rushed over with Seles, Presea attacking with Fiery Infliction, Seles attacking with Star Cannon. Gnome took a lot of damage and Sheena called a Unison Attack. Sheena used Serpent Seal, Lloyd used Sonic Thrust, Presea used Beast and Raine used Photon, Sheena and Lloyd followed up with Dark Serpent.

"AUGH!!!" Gnome cried, knowing he was beat.

"Geez, what's with all that ganging up on me?! Mithos, well, he did it by himself!" Gnome groaned, making everyone feel silly. Jen just laughed, seeing the funny side of it.

"Argh, this guy is hard to deal with!" Sheena growled, getting annoyed with him.

"Well, anyway, make your vow already!"

"For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, gimme your power!" 

"Hmm, well okay! I guess I could lend my power to you guys! Check you later Jen!"

"Peace out!" Jen called, making the V sign with her fingers. Gnome gave Sheena the Ruby and the pact was made!

"Alright! Where shall we go next?" Sheena asked the group.

"Well, you mentioned Celsius' temple! How about we head there!" Zelos said.

"Let's go then!"

**SFF: Yay! All done! **

**Amy: Short?**

**Jen: I'm friends with Gnome?! I want to be friends with Shadow!**

**SFF: Emo people like darkness!**

**Jen: Shut up!**

**SFF: In order to look at the brighter side of things, I will now be ending each chapter with a rubbish joke!**

**Amy: Fire away!**

**SFF: What do you call a guy with a shovel stuck to his head?**

**Amy: Yes?**

**SFF: Doug!**

**Jen: O.O Rubbish!**

**SFF: And what do you call a guy with no shovel stuck to his head?**

**Amy: Argh, what now?!**

**SFF: Douglas!**

**Jen: -.- Quit! Now!**

**SFF: Shut it!**

**Amy: We're going to go before she tells another rubbish joke! **

**Jen: Peace! See y'all next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello to all! I shall be lonely for a few weeks as my cousins are on holiday! But! Never fear, my my muses are here!**

**Amy & Jen: Yay...**

**SFF: What? If it's about my rubbish jokes, I hate them as much as you do!**

**Amy: No, we hate them more!**

**SFF: There will be another at the of the chapter! Let's move on TO the chapter! Jen!**

**Jen: Chapter 34: Short scenes of pairings and friendships in Symphonia. Flanoir and Celsius**

Lloyd and his pals all landed a mile outside the city of Flanoir so that they wouldn't terrorize the citizens of Flanoir by landing inside the city. There, they saw Kratos.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Lloyd demanded. Jen rolled her eyes, hoping he wasn't there to hassle her about Martel.

"You've already been there and back?" she asked, as they had already seen him in the morning.

"...No, I had something else to take care of before going back."

"Okay then. Um... Do you wanna... stick around? I'm bored..." the little sister asked, looking at Anna.

"If you want me to..." he smiled. Lloyd paused and looked at him for a second.

"...What?" Kratos growled, after noticing.

"A-ah! Nothing!" he cried, changing his mind on asking if he knew him from somewhere.

"Hmph... Fine, I'll stick around, just for a little while. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're here to form a pact with Celsius. And yourself?" Colette asked.

"I was... looking at the sky."

"Liar..." Lloyd glared, very suspicious of him.

"We need Celsius' Tear, right? That means Penguinist Quills are needed!!!" Jen exclaimed, looking around for Penguinists. Kratos sighed, and held a pair of Penguinist gloves to her.

"You don't actually need them since we opened the way last time we were here. When I was Zelos' bodyguard."

"OH YEAH!!!" Jen cried smacking herself on the head. She only knew that because she followed them around Tethe'alla before she scared Sheena and made herself known to her brother.

"You could just go ahead into the temple now, but don't you think you should get some rest first?" Kratos suggested.

"Yes, good idea! Right guys?" Jen asked, hoping for everyone to agree with her.

"Yeah!" Sheena said, running off into the city. She had regained plenty of confidence in pact making since she cleared Volt. Everyone else followed Sheena into the city, except for Jen and Kratos. Anna wanted to stay with them, but she had to stick with Lloyd instead.

"Do you want to meet her?" Jen asked Kratos.

"Yes, later. You can guess where I would want to meet her."

"Indeed I can. Anyway, I've been thinking about the Martel thing. Even though I said I wouldn't do it, didn't Yggdrasil split the world because Martel died? He went nuts."

"Correct. That's why I think he might reverse everything if Martel was alive. Besides, there's something else I want to ask you."

"Oh yeah?"

"What were you thinking when Yuan had you participating in that experiment?"

"It had been about 2 years since we were separated, during the ancient war. I was wondering around as a lost cause, I didn't know what to do and I had no will to live. Yuan found me on top of a mountain. I was going to jump because I didn't see the point in living anymore. He stopped me from jumping and told me he needed my help. He said he wanted to help you, but that he couldn't do it without me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He turned me into an angel. What do you think?"

"Anything else?"

"...No," she mumbled, looking to one side like she was hiding something.

"What did he do?"

"..."

"Jen, what did he do?"

"Nothing!!!"

"...Never mind. What happened after you agreed to help him?"

"I found out he killed a child to make a Cruxis Crystal. After I saw that cruelty, I couldn't do it. I refused to take part. But then he said you'd die if I didn't do the experiment. His exact words were: 'How would you feel if he died because of you? Your refusal could cost him his life, and it would all be your fault. How does that make you feel?' That's what he said..."

"He blackmailed you like that?"

"Well, you're alive aren't you?"

"..."

"A... bad thing?"

"I'm alive at your expense."

"Not necessarily. I'm alive and well, aren't I?"

"Hmm."

"Anyway, let's move off this topic. I have to arrange a meeting for you and Anna."

"Right."

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Colette were sitting around in their hotel room staring out the window, where Lloyd saw Jen and Kratos walking into the city.

"Don't you think they're weird?" Colette asked Lloyd.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, they're both quite secretive. And they're angels."

"I suppose so. But they are brother and sister. They've known each other since they were kids. Although I think Jen is a total weirdo, but Kratos... well, there's something weird about him. Sometimes I feel like I know him, and sometimes I think he hates his life. When I look at him, it seems like he's not happy with what's happening, and I the need to help him."

"Really? I think at heart, he and his sister are good people, but there's something in both their minds that make them do strange things. I agree that Jen is very weird, but Kratos has a mind of his own. Maybe we'll find out what's going on soon enough."

"Maybe... When I first met Kratos, I was trying to kill him. But when I formed a truce with everyone, I made really good friends with him. He seemed to understand me. But then when he betrayed us, I felt angry. The one person who was understanding me was stringing me along, as well as everyone else. But I still feel like he's on our side. And I keep hoping that he'll change sides."

"That's seems nice... Anyway, what do you think about the situation of the 2 worlds? Do you think something can be done?"

"I think the situation of the 2 Chosens is stupid. I think there is a way to fix the worlds, but the only problem is finding the solution."

"I agree. I'm sure you can find the solution Lloyd! You can do it!" the girl smiled.

"Heh. Thanks Colette!"

At the same point, Sheena and Zelos were outside the doctor's place hanging out.

"Do you think my journey was pointless? In the end, you're the one who will save the world," Zelos said, looking at Sheena.

"I'm saving the world? Since when?"

"The Summon Spirits! You're the one who forms the pacts!"

"O-Oh!!! Yeah, right, right! I get what you mean. I don't know if you could call your journey pointless. We've learned a lot of important things, and we've found a new way to save the world without you having to lose your life."

"But you heard what Undine said. Eventually, the worlds will separate."

"If it means that the worlds will no longer be destroying each other, maybe it's the best choice we have."

"Yeah... You're right... Hey Sheena, do you know much about your parents?" Zelos suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Well that came out of no where... I hardly remember anything. I wish I knew them. It makes me kind of... sad that I didn't know them."

"Hmm... Do you think some people are better off not knowing their parents? I mean... I knew my parents, not that they cared about me very much. So does that mean I would have been better off not knowing them?"

"Um, I don't really know what to say to that... But you say they didn't care about you? I won't comment on that, but it sounds like even though you knew who they were, it seems like you don't know them at all."

"I guess you're right..." Zelos looked into the sky with sad eyes, knowing Sheena was right about that. He didn't know his parents at all. He was just like Sheena in some ways.

At another place in Flanoir, Genis and Seles found themselves on their own in the city after they were separated from Presea.

"U-Uh Genis, I hear you're really good at cooking!" Seles stammered, blushing.

"Yeah, Lloyd tells me my cooking is really good. Though Lloyd will pretty much eat anything, so I don't really know."

"Really? While I was living in the Abbey not far from here, I was told that I'm a really picky eater. So if you ever want me to try anything new you've made, I can tell you what it's like! If I really like it, I'll eat it!"

"Hehe. Thanks Seles! I'll remember that! But a word of advice: _Never _try my sister's cooking."

"Why?" Seles blinked, slightly confused.

"If you want to keep living, you'll keep away from her cooking!!"

"Uh..." Seles pointed behind Genis, where a red-eyed Raine stood after hearing what he said. Genis turned around and immediately started sweating in fear.

"Just WHAT is wrong with my cooking?!" she roared, chasing Genis around the city, while Seles attempted to protect him.

At the same time after Jen got Kratos and Anna together outside the church, she ran into Presea.

"Hey Presea!" she waved.

"Hello. I got separated from Genis and Seles..."

"Really? Don't worry, I'll take care of you!"

"Oh, yes! Okay!"

"You looked like you were thinking about something. Alicia?"

"No. Well, a little, but it was something else. When I saw your bear..."

"Bear? Ohh! You mean Kira! What about her?"

"Yes... When I saw her, I thought back to the time when me and Alicia were very small. It was before my mummy died. We were given small stuffed animals too. We were given small stuffed kittens."

"CWUUUTE!!!" Jen squealed happily. "Ah-! Ahem!!!!" she quickly mumbled. Presea laughed.

"Do you have a weakness for cute things?"

"What? Like Colette? No!!! I just really really like cute stuffed animals!"

"Hehe... Um, anyway, I only mentioned our stuffed kittens because seeing Kira reminded me of them, of that time when I had a full family..." Presea looked to the ground, conjuring up memories of that day.

"Full family... Hmm... Must be nice! Uh-! Did your kittens have names? What were they?" Jen suddenly asked, keeping the subject off families.

"Yes! They did! Mine was called Pirate and Alicia's was called Pinky."

"Pirate? I find that surprisingly cute!!! I mean-! AHEM!!!

"Hehe!!!" Presea giggled as Jen tried to cover up her love for cute things. At that point she saw Shuya walking around and remembered she had to ask him something.

"Hey! Shuya! Get your arse over here!" she shouted.

"H-Huh?!" he gasped, blushing and wondered what she meant.

"What's with that face-? Wait a sec-! I don't want THAT you dirty little pervert!" she shouted, blushing slightly.

"Er, y-yeah! I know! What do you need?"

"I want you to teach me how to throw a shuriken!"

"Why?"

"So I can throw some at Yuan! That guy is freaking me out..." Jen brought the memory of Yuan smiling at her to her mind and shuddered violently.

"Sure, if you want," Shuya replied.

"Right! Hey Presea! I'll take you back to the hotel!"

"Alright."

So now, we finally get to Kratos and Anna again.

"You don't look well," Kratos said, looking at her pale face.

"R-Really? I feel fine..."

"Hmm... Well, if you say so."

"I was talking to Shuya the other day. I asked him what he thought about telling Lloyd about us. Shuya says that Lloyd won't want to hear it from him, and that Lloyd probably doesn't like Jen very much so she shouldn't tell him. He said I'm the only one that can tell him."

"He's probably right."

"But the thing is, I can't seem to tell Lloyd. I try my best to tell him, but it just never comes out. I say something like 'Hey Lloyd, I have something to tell you about your father!' So Lloyd says 'Really? What?' And then I come out with 'Did you know he liked potatoes? AHAHAA!!!' And Lloyd gives me a really disappointed look that says something like 'oh, is that it?' And then I feel like an idiot."

"I like potatoes? Since when?"

"I didn't know what to say!"

"And you came up with potatoes? Well, at least you didn't say tomatoes."

"Yes, I made sure of that," she winked grinning.

"Heh. Well, do your best. We all know he would never believe me."

"There's got to be something else we can do! It's impossible to rely on me! I just can't tell him!"

"Don't worry about it. Why doesn't Lloyd like Jen? She resurrected you didn't she?"

"I think he thinks she's weird."

"That's understandable."

"She showed us a teddy bear today-"

"Kira? She still has that?"

"Yes, it would seem so. She said you gave it to her."

"I did. It was a birthday present. She didn't have any other toys, so I gave her that bear." Anna smiled at him, seeing what no one else ever sees in Kratos. His kind heart.

"That's sweet. Is there... a reason behind her strangeness?"

"She was raised differently. That's all."

"Meaning?"

"Ask her. I shouldn't tell you. Anyway, I have to go. Tell Jen I've gone too."

"Yes, alright." Kratos began to walk away until Anna stopped him. "I love you," she whispered. Kratos smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," he said, and he left without another word. Anna sighed sadly wondering when she's finally be able to be with him. Little did the pair know that they had been watched the whole time. And the person watching them smiled.

"Now that's interesting..." the spy smiled.

**The next day...**

"ANNA! LLOYD! GET UP!!!" Jen screamed, kicking them both in the ribs.

"OWWW!!!" Lloyd wailed, while Anna attempted to throttle Jen.

"Get off me!!!" Jen shouted kicking Anna off her.

"Oh, are we going to see Celsius today?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Sheena sighed, getting bored of all this waiting around.

**Celsius' Temple**

"Here we are again," Zelos sighed, knowing that this time he wouldn't collapse in pain when they got outside.

"Let's go," Sheena said, and in they went. They made their way to Celsius' chamber, which was the place they released the seal when Zelos was on his journey.

"You who possess the right of the pact, I am Celsius. I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?" Celsius' voice rang out throughout the room.

"I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me!"

"You seek a pact with me? How amusing! Let's see if you can handle me!" And with that, Celsius appeared along with a pet of hers. A snow dog. Sheena immediately dashed forward to attack Celsius, but the dog leapt in front of Celsius and defended her. Sheena quickly dodged the dog's attack and Lloyd followed her through to land a hit on the dog. The dog (who I will call Snowy because I'm sick of saying 'The Dog') turned to attack Lloyd, but Jen rushed forward and kicked it in the face. While she handled Snowy, Sheena and Lloyd teamed up to handle Celsius. Raine healed everyone to full health and they all took their places. Presea went to back up Jen against Snowy, while Genis cleared a path for her to go through with his fire magic. Raine kept her focus on healing so that Zelos and Seles could go and help Sheena and Lloyd. Colette lingered in the middle, not sure who she wanted to attack. Shuya stayed back to protect Anna and Raine and make sure nothing got to them. Jen and Presea tied a joint combo together by using their forms of Beast to make Jungle Beast, which is basically 2 large beast attacks with 3 times the strength. Snowy took a large amount of damage and Genis followed up Jungle Beast with Flame Lance. **(A/N: If at some point I had Genis using Eruption, then just replace Flame Lance with Eruption in your minds, because I can't remember! xD!)**

Sheena and Lloyd had Colette use Hammer Rain to distract Celsius so they could team up and use Power Thrust. Seles ran forward and used Star Cannon, which blew Celsius back even more. Zelos used Judgment in an attempt to try and attack both Celsius and Snowy at the same time, which worked quite well. Presea finished off Snowy with Fiery Infliction, while Jen jumped off to attack Celsius, who was just about to cast Absolute until Jen hit her with Rising Phoenix and she went down.

"Very good. It would seem my icy chill is but a summer's breeze to you. Now, swear your vow, a vow worthy of my power."

"For the sake of creating a place where the two worlds must no longer sacrifice each other, I ask that you lend me your power."

"Understood. Use my power well." Celsius handed Sheena the Sapphire and the pact was made.

"Great work Sheena! We're counting on you for the next one too!" Lloyd cheered.

"Heh! You got it!"

Everyone headed outside where they saw a large cloud towering over a city.

"What's going on there?" Lloyd pointed. Presea gasped, knowing where the cloud was lingering.

"That's the direction of Ozette!" she exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sheena sighed. Everyone moved on to Ozette. As the arrived, they didn't even have ask questions about what happened. They could see the fire.

"No..." Colette whispered.

"This is... horrible..." Presea cried, looking at the village she grew up in burn to the ground.

"How could this happen?" Lloyd looked around the city and saw a kid lying on the floor unconcious.

"Look over there!" Genis shouted after seeing him too.

"We have to get him out of here!" Lloyd and Genis went to carry the boy to safety. Jen took a long look at the boy and couldn't believe her eyes.

"No way..." she mumbled looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Shuya asked her. She jumped and knew that she had to go before she did something bad.

"No, nothing! I-I'm fine..." she stammered, still staring at the boy. The boy began to wake up, and Jen knew for sure who he was.

"Are you okay? What happened here?" Lloyd asked, wanting to know who did this.

"I... I don't really know! Angels suddenly came and attacked the village!" he explained.

"So Cruxis did this..." Presea whispered, hate burning within her heart.

"Brother..." Jen whispered, looking at the sky. Anna looked at her and thought the same thing. Was Kratos the one who did this?

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Genis asked.

"My name is Mithos. I live alone on the outskirts of this village." Jen glared at him, but at the same time, keeping her presence unknown to him.

"Mithos! You have the same name as Mithos the hero!"

_'Why is he using his real name? What's he trying to pull?' _Jen thought to herself, with no idea what to do.

"Wait, are you a half-elf?" Genis asked, squinting at Mithos.

"I... I... uh... No!" he stuttered, backing away slightly.

"Relax. You can tell can't you? We have the same blood flowing through out veins as you do," Raine explained, attempting to calm Mithos.

"Y-You're half-elves too?! You're lying!"

"It's okay! We're all friends!"

"Humans and half-elves are friends? You're lying!" At this point, Jen knew she was going to say something she knew would get her into trouble, so she stuffed 7 Lemon Gels in her mouth to stop her from talking. Shuya looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! It's true! My sister and I are part of this group!"

"Relax."

"Y-Yeah... but..."

"His reaction is understandable. Ozette is known for it's contempt for half-elves," Sheena explained. While saying that, Altessa and Tabatha arrived at the village to see what had gone on. When Jen saw him, she nearly choked on the Lemon Gels and so she had to spit them out.

"Ughh... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?" she screamed. After meeting with 2 people she would rather launch to the sun, she was feeling very agitated.

"What happened here?" he asked, looking around in horror.

"It was the word of Cruxis angels!" Presea spat in fury. Altessa got a shock when seeing Presea.

"Presea! So you really have regained your true self. And Jen... So you're here too." Mithos looked at Jen and straight away knew who she was, but he didn't say a word.

"How could they do this?... Is this because I failed the experiment?!" Altessa babbled.

"What have you done now?" Jen asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Altessa ran away from her before she could strangle him.

"Wait!" Lloyd called, running after him, but Tabatha blocked the way.

"THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTORYED."

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Colette blinked.

"...YES. EXCUSE ME, BUT I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER." Tabatha followed Altessa back to his home.

"I'm... going to follow him!" Presea cried, and went off.

"C'mon Mithos, you'd better stay with us!" Lloyd said. Jen gasped quietly hoping he wasn't serious.

"But... I'm a half-elf... and..."

"It doesn't matter. If the angels come back, you'll be done for!"

"Yeah Mithos! Let's all go together!" Genis exclaimed. Mithos smiled and nodded. The group then proceeded to follow Presea to Altessa's house.

_'Why not let the angels come back and take him? That filthy bugger can go back to where he came from,' _Jen thought to herself, doing her absolute best to contain her thoughts around Mithos and Altessa. She also followed Presea to Altessa's house, beginning to wonder if she would need to do more than stuff Lemon Gel in her mouth to keep her from insulting Mithos or Altessa and saying something wrong.

**SFF: Okay, that will do for now.**

**Amy: That was LOOONG!!!**

**Jen: Could've been longer...**

**SFF: It's my first update in a while, and it could be a while before I get another one in! **

**Amy: Are things going to be more interesting now that Jen and Mithos are in close proximity.**

**SFF: We shall see!**

**Jen: I hate that filthy bugger!**

**SFF: Yes, we know. RUBBISH JOKE TIME!!!**

**Amy: Here we go...**

**SFF: What does a plumber say to his wife called Florence when he wants a divorce?**

**Jen: ...Go on.**

**SFF: It's over Flo!**

**Amy: -.-**

**Jen: -Loads gun and fires-**

**SFF: You missed!**

**Jen: ...Shut up!**

**Amy: See you all again soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**SheenaFujiFilm: HELLO!! My cousin is back!!!**

**DeadlyFlower: Hi! I'm sorry I left you all to listen to her crappy jokes!!!**

**SFF: Those jokes are mint! Shut up!**

**Amy: Erm... It's nice for you both to be back together again, arguing and fighting.**

**Jen: Yes, let the happy days resume!!**

**DF: ...Start the chapter...**

**SFF: Okay! Jen!**

**Jen: Chapter 35: Altessa and Cruxis. Anna's tiny, yet HUGE problem. **

Everyone arrived at Altessa's house with Presea as she wanted to learn more about Altessa's connection to Ozette.

"I was a craftsman for Cruxis," Altessa said straight off.

"No kidding," Jen mumbled and was heard by Zelos.

"Oh, so you know him little missy?" Zelos asked.

"Yes," Jen replied, looking to one side knowing Mithos was looking at her.

"I experimented on her using a Cruxis Crystal. Then once again, I was forced to experiment on Presea. Now that Presea has recovered and fully regained herself, the experiment has failed. I have been hiding in Ozette, but now they have come and destroyed the village that has hidden me." Presea turned her back on Altessa, tears welling up to her eyes. She knew that the village had been destroyed because Altessa was near by. The village was innocent. Her sister, her father and herself were all affected by Altessa's actions and that's what was hurting Presea the most.

"My time will not come back... The people of this village won't come back and Daddy will not come back..."

"Presea..." Genis whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot apologise enough... I am sorry..."

"Don't apologise. Even if you apologise, I can't forgive you right now."

"I..." Altessa started, but then changed his mind and went into the house.

"PRESEA, I BELIEVE YOUR LOSS HAS BEEN GREAT. BUT PLEASE DO NOT LOSE YOURSELF AS WELL," Tabatha said, and followed Altessa inside.

"I can understand Presea's feelings a little... Some things never come back. Even if he apologises, even if you want to forgive, you can't control those feelings..." Mithos said to break the silence.

_'So why do take things away from people?' _Jen asked him in her mind. She had managed to keep quiet so far, but she knew she was going to blow soon enough.

"Presea doesn't have to force herself to forgive Altessa or anything. We should just think about what we can do now," Zelos said, keeping the pressure off Presea.

"Jen, Altessa said he did an experiment on you with Cruxis Crystals on you didn't he?" Raine asked. Jen simply nodded.

"So that would mean he knows something about Cruxis Crystals. I think we should use this time to ask Altessa about Cruxis."

"Sounds good to me! Presea, would you rather wait here?" Lloyd asked.

"...No, I'll listen as well." And so in they all went to talk to Altessa. As Mithos walked in, Jen gave him one last edgy look before following in.

"Is there... something wrong?" Altessa asked as he was overwhelmed by the amount of people towering in front of him.

"Can you tell us something about Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"It'll be a long story."

"That's okay."

"Cruxis is an organisation made up almost entirely of half-elves. There are a large number of dwarves besides me involved as well."

"So there are other dwarves other than you and my dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Their objectives are to begin an Age of Half-elves and the revival of Martel. For that purpose, they make use of the Church of Martel and try to fuse Martel's conciousness with the Chosen's."

"But why do the Desians try to kill the Chosen if they work with Cruxis?" Genis asked.

"Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals awaken when they are stimulated by people's fear and suffering. Also by their combat instincts. That is why Desians disrupt the declining world. In order to facilitate the Angel Transformation, they deliberately put the Chosen in danger."

"What about Zelos? This is the prospering world. Desians don't exist out here," Sheena asked.

"He got attacked by Rodyle and by an assassin, whom I believe was Lloyd?" Altessa asked.

"I was also spooked by Jen!" Zelos laughed, though she didn't care. It didn't look like she was listening.

"Why did Rodyle attack Zelos? What exactly is he scheming?" Presea asked seeing as Rodyle was treating her as his slave.

"He wishes to revive the Mana Cannon. He somehow obtained the plans for it and is constructing it in Sylvarant. He's also the master of his own ranch. It's likely he's using his captives in the construction of the cannon. Once it's complete he probably wants to build his own empire."

"He's making people suffer for such a horrible thing..." Presea whispered.

"By the way, is it true Yggdrasil created the two worlds?" Sheena asked.

"That's how I heard it. He anchored the two worlds, which never come into contact with each other, via four mana links, and placed the Great Seed in the centre of them to guard it."

"Great Seed... I've heard of that before..." Lloyd said, not realising he was thinking out loud.

"It comes up in the stories of the hero Mithos-" Mithos began, but was interrupted by Jen snickering about something.

"I-Is something funny?" Mithos asked her nervously.

"What? Oh sorry, nothing." She looked surprised, and that made it obvious she hadn't been listening, or that she had been but then stopped caring.

"This is useful information! Why haven't you been listening?" Raine snapped.

"If I was so interested in what Cruxis does, I would have asked my big brother long ago. I don't have to waste time chasing dwarves who did Cruxis' bidding. And it's not compulsory for me to listen, is it?"

"W-Well, I suppose not."

"Exactly! So continue and ignore me!"

"R-Right, okay... As I was saying, the stories of the Great Seed have been mentioned in the stories of the hero Mithos. That's what people called the soul of Mithos, who died on the Holy Ground of Kharlan

"If that's true, then why does the legend of Mithos exist both here and Sylvarant? I've been wondering about this since we arrived in Tethe'alla. There are two Holy Grounds of Kharlan, two Towers of Salvation, and now the legend of Mithos is the same too?"

"It seems possible to travel between the two worlds at their poles. I don't know where those poles would be, but perhaps the person we know as Mithos used that to travel between the worlds?"

"...Bipolar... Yes, that's it!" Raine mumbled to herself.

"Professor? What is it?" Zelos asked.

"This is my theory. Perhaps the Ancient War was in fact a war between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and the hero Mithos arranged the truce that ended the war."

"So that explains why the stories of Mithos exist in both worlds?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. And if we assume that one of the two poles is the Holy Ground of Kharlan, then we can understand the meaning of the existence of the two Holy Grounds. That's the door between the two worlds."

"The Otherworldly Gate basically," Jen suddenly said.

"So you finally decided to listen?" Lloyd asked.

"Shut up."

"What do you know about it?" Raine asked.

"Well... I've never actually seen it. Just some rumours around Altamira. They say that there's a pole nearby there. They call it the Otherworldly Gate."

"The Otherworldly Gate..." Raine whispered to herself.

"So what is the Great Seed?" Colette asked.

"I don't know that either. But Lord Yggdrasil said it was more important than his life."

"Pssh, he would," Jen mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Mithos asked.

"Are you obsessed with me? Stop staring at me all the time!" she snapped.

"What's your problem with Mithos? You've been edgy ever since we met him! You don't... hate half-elves do you?" Genis asked.

"No, but you and Mithos are giving me reasons to start." With that response, Genis shut his mouth and Mithos stopped staring at her.

"Argh... Listen, I can't wrap my head around everything we've talked about. Not right now anyway..." Lloyd said, scratching his head.

"Ditto," Anna sighed, wishing she was more like her husband.

"Maybe you'd better all stay here tonight. And Mithos, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay here if you want."

"Are you sure? I'm a half-elf."

"That's okay. The only people who are here are me, a dwarf, and Tabatha, who I made."

"You made Tabatha?" Colette blinked, very confused and walking over to Tabatha, prodding her.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT."

"Tabatha is an automated doll which I created. So having a half-elf here is no problem."

"...Okay," Mithos nodded, agreeing to stay.

"Right, we'll stay here too. Is that okay with you Presea?" Sheena asked.

"Please don't worry about me," Presea replied, only wanting to be left alone.

"What about you?" Anna asked Jen.

"..." She didn't reply at all, she just walked out the door, and was followed by Presea.

"What did he do to you?" Presea asked.

"You lost more than I did when he experimented on you. So please, don't worry about me."

"I think he was forced into the things he did to us. But that still doesn't mean I can forgive him."

"Yes, I understand."

While Presea and Jen were talking outside, everyone else was inside doing their own thing. Genis, Mithos and Lloyd was all messing around playing games, Colette and Zelos were talking about being Chosens and- well, you get the idea. However, Anna had bigger fish to fry. For about a week, she had been feeling queasy every morning, and she always wanted to eat.

"Say Mom, is it just me or have you been putting on weight?" Lloyd shouted across the room.

"Wh-What?!" Anna cried, shocked at what her son had just said to her.

"Well... Maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe she just really really likes pie!" Colette chirped, clapping her hands.

"Er, be quiet, please?" Anna squirmed, wishing there was someone she could talk to about her problem. Preferably Jen.

"Right! Sorry Mom!" Lloyd said, and continued with his game he was playing with Mithos and Genis. At that point, Presea walked back into the house.

"Um, is Jen still out there?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she said she would come back inside later."

"Okay," and she just as she was about to go outside and see her, Sheena stopped her.

"Come with me!!" Sheena whispered, and took her into another room so Anna could speak confidentially.

"Your behaviour has changed recently. Why is that?"

"I... have a slight problem. I think it's because I feel sick. Maybe I'm coming down with something?" she nervously lied. Lies which Sheena saw straight through.

"I think, and I don't know why, but I think you're pregnant. Who by is what I don't know." Anna froze solid, knowing that Sheena could be right. The only thing was, Sheena was unaware of the secret Jen was keeping for her. Sheena had no idea who the father could be.

"I... I can't be..." Anna whispered.

"We're going to find out!"

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Anna asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well... What makes you so sure I'm pregnant?"

"I've had to comfort some of my friends in Mizuho who have managed to get a bit too close to their boyfriends. Anyway, if you are pregnant, who is the father? He has to know, and I don't think I have to mention Lloyd." Then came a huge chain of thoughts that ran through Anna's head in less than 5 seconds.

_'Oh crap, why the hell did this have to happen now?! How the hell am I supposed to tell Kratos I could be pregnant with his second child, and if I tell Jen, she'll probably tell Kratos too. Not to mention Lloyd! Lloyd doesn't even know Kratos is his father and so if he finds out I could be pregnant with his little brother or sister he's going to ask who the hell the father is and if tell him that this child's father is the same as his father, he's never going to believe me! He'll probably think I'm a slut!'_

"I know, but I think there is a very slim chance I'm pregnant."

"Well, I'll get you a test kit to finalise our suspicions. If you are pregnant, you're going to have some questions to answer."

"Yes, I know..." Anna sighed. At that point, their conversation was ended and everyone went to sleep. Everyone excpet for Jen and Mithos. Jen hadn't actually gone back into Altessa's house yet, so Mithos decided that now was a good time to taunt her.

"So, you've managed to survive. But I suppose you're wondering why I'm here," he smiled walking out towards her.

"What do you want you little queer?" she snapped, not happy to be seeing him at all.

"I'm doing what you want me to do. As well as learning about some of your plans."

"I want you to bugger off back to your castle. I don't want to see you."

"But you do. I think it would be wonderful if you were to raise Martel for me. And have no worries, for a job this urgent, you'd have my personal protection."

"I don't want your protection."

"The only thing is, it may not work. You could die because of what surrounds Martel. You may not understand, but your brother probably would. Maybe you should try asking him. And maybe you should have a word or two with his... partner."

"I didn't know you were so concerned about her. Last time I checked, your little monkeys killed her."

"Kvar? His little plot isn't much of a secret. Besides, you've already killed him. Rodyle is the only one opposing. I'm sure you and that little girl will deal with him soon," Mithos grinned. Jen turned around and held him by the neck.

"Listen to me you filthy bugger, I hate you and you are the last person I would do any favours for. But if I can help the many people who deserve to live in this world, working with you is only a small sacrifice. I'll put my life on the line to raise Martel on one condition."

"Anything! Anything you want!"

"Remove Origin's seal from Kratos and free him from Cruxis." Mithos froze. He knew he told her he'd do anything, but that was asking slightly too much.

"You're pushing it!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"If I were to place Origin's seal on you and had you take Kratos' place in Cruxis, would you do it."

"As long as you leave Kratos' family alone."

"_You_are Kratos' family. Did you forget that?"

"No, but I think he's suffered enough under your claws. If taking his place means he can be happy, then I will do it."

"Well isn't that nice. That's the one and only thing I can relate to when it comes to you. I'm willing to do anything for Martel. Well, we have a deal Miss. Aurion." The 2 shook hands and Jen knew she had almost certainly signed her life away. Time had run into the early hours of the morning. Mithos and Jen began to go in Altessa's house, but as they were going in, Raine was coming out.

"Raine? What are you doing?" Mithos asked, putting his 'innocent' voice on.

"Mithos? Jen? Have you been out here all night?"

"I have. He hasn't," Jen sighed.

"What were you doing out here?"

"She didn't come back into the house last night, so I came to find her because I was worried something had happened to her."

"Except I was out here all night and didn't go anywhere. So he didn't have to worry."

"Are you okay Raine? Why have you come out here?"

"I-It was a little warm in the house. I came out for some air."

"Oh, okay then," Mithos said. Jen and Mithos couldn't feel hot or cold, so they simply had to take Raine's word for it.

"You two had better head inside. Everyone will be up soon and I'll be back in a moment."

"Right, let's go Jen," Mithos said, dragging her into the house. When they got inside, Jen smashed his arm off and she walked off to see Tabatha about acquiring some Lemon Gel and some sticky tape.

"GOOD MORNING!!!" Zelos screamed at the top of his lungs. Sheena followed closely behind him. NOTE: Do NOT get the wrong idea about that statement.

"Hey Tabatha, I need to talk to you," Sheena called after Jen had got her Lemon Gel and sticky tape. Sheena also wanted to get something from Tabatha. After she got what she needed, Anna managed to get up without Jen having to kick her in the side. Although she actually got up to throw up. Sheena ran after her so she could take the 'test' she'd got from Tabatha. One by one everyone began to get up. That was until Genis realised Raine was gone and then Jen and Mithos remembered she was outside.

"Guys, has anyone seen Raine?" Genis asked.

"She said she went out to get some air. That was an hour ago..." Jen paused. "Oh crap..." Genis and Seles ran outside to see if she was still out there and, of course, she wasn't.

"We have to find her! Colette go and wake Lloyd! Someone find Sheena and Anna! Jen! Go and get Kratos to help! SOMEONE FIND MY SISTER!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Jen shouted, covering his mouth. Genis stopped struggling and finally calmed down.

"Wake up Lloyd!!" Colette cried to a sleeping Lloyd.

"Huh? Oh... Colette... What's up?"

"The Professor's gone missing!!!"

"WHAT?!" Lloyd jumped out of bed and ran outside to find Genis.

"What's going on?! Where's the Professor?" Lloyd cried, throttling Jen.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed, kicking him in the face.

"Ow..."

"Raine left a note saying she wanted to investigate something and left!" Sheena said, holding it up.

"Where's Anna?" Zelos asked.

"Bathroom. Anyway, let's focus on Raine! Where could she have gone?" Jen slipped away to find Anna while everyone else talked about Raine.

"SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW A RHEAIRD HEADED SOUTH. PERHAPS THAT WAS RAINE," Tabatha said.

"She was acting kind of strange yesterday after Jen mentioned something about the Otherworldly Gate. Do you think she might have headed there?" Shuya asked.

"Well, it's in the direction of Altamira. We could always head there and ask Alicia if she saw anything," Presea suggested.

"Sounds good, right guys?" Genis said. Everyone agreed and then they noticed Jen and Anna were missing.

"HIYA ANNA! WHAT'CHA DOIN?!" Jen screamed, bursting into the bathroom.

"GEEZ! Don't do that!!! I was feeling sick..."

"Again? Got a bug?"

"I-I think so..."

"I see! Well, Raine's gone missing and I think everyone wants to look for her in Altamira. Let's go!" Jen dragged Anna out the door and off they went to Altamira.

_'Where the hell does Tabatha get a pregnancy test from?' _Anna thought to herself, very confused. And they went to Altamira.

**SFF: Okay! That should be fine! I hope...**

**DF: Anna could be... PREGNANT?!**

**SFF: Yup!**

**Jen: When do I find out about this?**

**SFF: Soon enough!**

**Amy: Well this should be exciting!**

**SFF: VOTE: Should Martel rise? And do you think Jen should live or die when/if she tries? Oh, and by the, for those who suggested random songs by Weird Al, could you tell me which ones would be best to use, because I have no idea! Thanks in advance?**

**Amy: Rubbish joke?**

**SFF: THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!!!**

**Jen: Amy... I hate you.**

**DF: Great...**

**SFF: What do you call a guy with a plank of wood stuck to his head?**

**DF: Say it.**

**SFF: Edward!**

**Amy: Huh?**

**Jen: ...What?**

**DF: Head wood... Edward...**

**SFF: HEHE!!!**

**DF: You're a retard!**

**Jen: See you all soon! Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**SheenaFujiFilm: WOOT! I'M GOING TO SINGAPORE!!!**

**Jen: You're going on holiday again?!**

**SFF: YES! **

**DeadlyFlower: Have you been on the sugar?**

**SFF: NO I HAVEN'T. I'M IN TABATHA MODE!**

**Amy: Idiot...**

**Jen: YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!**

**SFF: PEOPLE HAVE SAID THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE.**

**Jen: You still suggested it!**

**SFF: I HAVE NOT COME TO A DECISION ABOUT KILLING YOU.**

**DF: I have! Don't do it! Jen has become a loveable character!**

**Amy: I think you shouldn't do it because Jen is cool!**

**SFF: I WILL TAKE THESE THOUGHTS INTO CONSIDERATION. BUT NOW I MUST FOCUS ON COMPLETING THIS CHAPTER. LET US BEGIN!**

**Amy: Chapter 36: Anna – Pregnant? Not Pregnant? Raine at the Otherworldly Gate. A traitor rises.**

Just before leaving Altessa suddenly called after them.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Lloyd turned around and saw a Key Crest in Altessa's hand.

"This is... for Presea. It's hardly what you would call on apology, but I went ahead and made one. It should be more reliable than the make shift one she has now." Altessa held it out to Presea, who just stared at it.

"Let's accept it, okay?" Lloyd smiled, trying to make Presea feel at ease.

"O-Okay..." Presea mumbled and took it with her. And so they took off on their rheairds.

While flying in the air to get to Altamira, Genis and Seles suddenly had horrible horrible memories spring to their minds. So when it came to landing, they refused to enter the city.

"WHY won't you come in wth us?!" Lloyd demanded to know. Zelos was equally interested.

"When we played truth or dare here, I had to moon Altamira from the top floor of that hotel!"

"And I ran butt naked to the casino and back!"

"Oh. Just wait here then. We'll let you know if we hear anything about Raine."

"Thanks Lloyd..."

"Behave Seles!" Zelos grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Get off me!" she squirmed. And after that, they all went off to find Alicia. Sheena went straight to Anna's side.

"Did you see the result?" she asked.

"Not yet. Jen burst in as the result came out. I can't just pull it out and take a look now, so it'll have to wait until after we find out where Raine could have gone."

"Right." Little did they know that the one they were talking about heard every last word.

_'Result? What result? Why hasn't Anna told me? Does Kratos know what result they're talking about? Why did Anna tell Sheena? What does Sheena know? Am I going to have to buy some booze to get them to tell me?' _Jen thought to herself as they made their way up to the President's office in the Lezareno Building.

"Preseaaaa!!!" Alicia squealed as soon as she saw her. The sister ran to each other and hugged.

"A-Ah! Presea, Jen, everyone. S-So good to see you all again!" Regal nervously held his hand out to shake Jen's hand. We was still having memories about his beating.

"Sure, you're _really _glad to see me and Presea," she grinned shaking his hand.

"Alicia, do you remember Raine? She went missing early this morning. We think she's looking for the Otherworldly Gate. Did you see her come through here?" Presea asked.

"Nope, sorry. But if it's the Otherworldly Gate you're looking for, you're in luck! Tonight is the night of the full moon, so the gate will open! They say you'll get sent to Sylvarant if you enter it, but I don't know if it's true..."

"I see. Do you know where it is?"

"It's east of this city across the sea! Here, let me mark it on your map!"

"Thank you Alicia."

"Take care sis!"

"You too!" And with their new found knowledge, they left the city and to the gate. Jen sneaked up behind Anna with a bottle of wine.

"HEY ANNA! WANT A DRINK?" she screamed into her ear.

"WOAH!!! Uhh, no thanks!" she replied, shakily. _'Even if I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, it's better if I keep on the safe side in case I am...'_

"Really? That's a shame... Oh! By the way, you were looking at something when I jumped into the bathroom this morning. What was it?"

"L-Looking at something? A-Ah! I see! I... um... broke a nail! So I was just tidying it up, and, uh... yeah!" Jen squinted as Anna lied her pretty little head off. She then took a look at both of Anna's hands.

"You don't even have fake nails on! Or even a manicure!"

"I-I took all the nails off after that one broke! A manicure never looks nice unless it's complete, r-right?..." Anna was now dripping with sweat as her sister-in-law interrogated her.

_'She thinks I'm stupid! I know she's pregnant! Well, after my deal with Mithos goes through, she and Kratos will be able to raise that child with no problems. I'd better get it done as soon as possible... Anyway, what made Anna think she couldn't tell me she was pregnant?' _Jen thought to herself.

"Ohhhh!!! Well that explains it all! But if you do happen to have any problems, you can talk to me! 'Cause I'm like a little sister to you!" Jen falsely smiled to make Anna think she'd gotten away with it.

"Y-Yes I know..." Anna sighed, followed by the thoughts: _'She knows... I didn't even have to tell her... She knows! What should I do?... Hang on! Maybe she doesn't know! Maybe I fooled her! Well, just keep it cool!' _After that conversation ended, everyone went off the the Otherworldly Gate. After all of the messing around at Altessa's house, followed by the amount of time it took to get to Altamira, plus the amount of time it took to run around Altamira looking Alicia, the sun was beginning to say good night to Tethe'alla and good morning to Sylvarant. In other words, it was sunset. And by the time they made it to the Otherworldly Gate, it was night time. There, they found the very one they were looking for: Raine Sage.

"Raine!!!" Genis cried as he saw her.

"Everyone... What are you doing here?" she gasped in shock at seeing everyone.

"What do you think we're doing here?! We were worried about you!!!"

"Yes Raine. We all were," Mithos said, tactfully since Jen was nearby, armed and dangerous.

"Why did you come to this place?" Colette asked.

"...This is where Genis and I were abandoned."

"What are you talking about? You two are from Sylvarant!" Lloyd said, but then paused. "A-Aren't you?..."

"...No. I happened to catch sight of this place quite some time ago. And it's been on my mind ever since. There's no doubt about it. This is the ruin from my memory that I've been searching for all this time. It's the place where Genis and I were abandoned when he was just a new born."

"So what are you saying? The 2 of you are from Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked, just for confirmation.

"But all my memories are of Iselia! I don't remember this place at all!"

"We were ostracized when we lived in the village of the elves. I'm not sure of what happened, but our parents took Genis and I to this place and we eventually ended up in Sylvarant..."

"Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!" Everyone spun around and saw a ninja from Mizuho in front of them. They were also surround the Pope's soliders.

"Kuchinawa! What are you talking about?" Sheena cried, after realizing who it was.

"Shuya, you were supposed to kill her, not fall in love with one of her friends," Kuchinawa sighed.

"I'm sorry Master." Everyone looked at Shuya in shock and Sheena realized that Shuya's mission wasn't to keep an eye on her, it was to kill her.

"It doesn't matter. We will avenge our parent's deaths right here and right now!"

"Avenge your parents? Shuya, what is he talking about?"

"You're 'accident' with Volt. My parents were killed, Kuchinawa's parents were killed along with countless others in our village."

"Y-You said-"

"I know what I said. I lied. It's as simple as that." After hearing those words, Jen drew her sword and held it to his throat. She wasn't going to let him move.

"That was an accident!" Presea protested in Sheena's defense.

"Accident?! She's formed pacts with so many Summon Spirits now! It seems like she wasn't trying the first time! And because of that, countless people from our village were killed!" Kuchinawa roared in fury.

"I-I did the best I could! I-"

"Don't make excuses!" Shuya shouted.

"Shut up!" Jen said, pressing the tip of her blade into his neck.

"Get them!" Kuchinawa ordered, and some Papal Knights stepped forward to attack everyone. They all drew their weapons and fought back while Jen stayed next to Shuya to make sure he didn't move.

"Can't you understand how I feel?" he asked her.

"I said shut up!"

"Can't you hear me out? You can't expect me to not feel angry and in need of revenge after what she did! Look how easily she's formed pacts with Summon Spirits! Why couldn't she have done this back then?"

"That's not my problem. You lost your parents? I've never had parents. I can't sympathize."

"I have no will for myself, all I do is follow orders!"

"I live for no reason! I'm a waste of blood and organs!"

"No you're not!"

"You're a waste too! Live for yourself! Find something to live for!" A Papal Knight lunged at Jen to attack her, but she kicked him in the gentleman vegetables and slashed him. All that in the space of 2 seconds! So she didn't lose focus on what Shuya was doing.

"You continue to live because you have an older brother, although you act like the older sister. What have I got?"

"I don't know! But holding a grudge against Sheena and wanting to shed her blood is not the answer! What do you hope to accomplish by killing her? It won't bring your parents back! Nothing will bring them back!"

"Jen we need you! There are too many of them!" Genis screamed. Jen stopped focusing on Shuya and what he was saying to her and looked over and then looked at the moon. The gate hadn't open yet. If they could hold out until it opened, they could escape to Sylvarant.

"Stop! Kuchinawa, I'm the only one use despise, right? Then I'm the only one you need to kill. Don't drag them into this!" Sheena pleaded.

"Sheena!" Lloyd cried in shock at what she had just said.

"It's okay! Kuchinawa, please!"

"...Very well!" Sheena began to walk over to Kuchinawa. Jen looked at everyone and saw that Zelos was standing the closest to Sheena. She then looked at the moon again and saw that the gate was about to open.

"Enough of this Sheena!" Zelos shouted, and grabbed her by the arm. The gate opened and Zelos saw their escape. He dragged Sheena into the gate and they disappeared to Sylvarant.

"Get into the gate!" Jen called. Everyone listened to her and went into the gate. Jen stayed by Shuya, who had drawn a kunai.

"Come on!" Presea called. She was the only person left to enter the gate. Jen opened out her wings and flew over to Presea. Both girls entered the gate and the signature trail disappeared.

"Dammit! They've escaped to Sylvarant!" Kuchinawa growled. And then turned to Shuya, who was looking startled.

"You fell in love with her friend! Why did that stop you from killing her? We've wasted a golden opportunity!" Shuya kept quiet, knowing that everything Jen said was right. Hating Sheena was useless.

"What are going to accomplish by killing her? It won't bring our parents back. Nothing will."

"What?!"

"Sheena's death won't do anything, we won't achieve anything, and our parents won't approve."

"You've... betrayed me! All for that girl you love?"

"You betrayed yourself. You're the one who will bring shame to Mizuho by continuing in this way."

"Don't not forget why you live! You follow my orders!"

"I have a new way of life now. I've found something to live for, something to care about."

"That girl? Take a hint! She doesn't like you!" Kuchinawa was now very angry, so he dragged Shuya off and they left the ruin.

**On the other side of the gate...**

The entire party hit the ground in Sylvarant.

"Ahhh!!!" Lloyd cried, almost landing on his head.

"Where are we?" Genis asked, getting up.

"Probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta..." Raine replied after observing the area.

"We're back in Sylvarant?" Colette asked in confusion.

"Zelos, why did you butt in?!" Sheena snapped, almost annoyed Kuchinawa didn't kill her.

"Excuse me?! Don't tell me you actuallty wanted to die back there!"

"Well..."

"Besides, they would have been after us regardless of whether you died, Pope's orders and all!"

"Kuchinawa and Shuya are working for the Pope?"

"Yes. Kuchinawa was accompained by the Pope's men," Raine said.

"Definetly!"

"Nothing good comes out of sacrficing yourself! Isn't that what you tried to teach me before I went I turned angel?" Zelos pointed out.

"He's right you know..." Anna grinned.

"You should be thanking him!" Lloyd said.

"Th-...Thanks..."

"C'mon now, would it hurt you to give me a kiss or two?"

"Zelos, you're horrible," Presea glared in digust.

"Ooh... Ouch..."

"Hmm..." Jen mumbled, looking into the city of Palmacosta."

"What's wrong?" Colette asked.

"This land is still infested with Desians. We should probably do something about that..."

"Maybe we should go and see Neil and Dorr in Palmacosta. We could get an update on the situation," Raine suggested.

"Right! Let's do that!" As everyone walked on, Anna decided to look at the pregnancy test in her pocket, and she didn't even have to pull it all the way out. She could see what colour it had turned.

"Mom! Everything okay?" Lloyd called.

"Uh! Right! Sorry! I'm coming!" she cried, and followed them into the city. Except they didn't have to walk all the way into the city, because they were met by some soldiers at the gate.

"We have been waiting for you!"

"For us?" Lloyd asked.

"A tour guide who worked at the Church of Martel was kidnapped by the Desians. We would like to rescue her!"

"What was her name?" Colette asked.

"Chocolat."

"What?! I'm going and save her!" Jen said, and ran in the direction of the ranch.

"Right, off we go! Thanks for telling us!" Lloyd said and ran after Jen.

"JEN! SLOW DOWN! GIRL, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!" Raine bellowed across the field outside Palmacosta. Sheena managed to get hold of Anna.

"Did you see the result yet?" she asked.

"Yes..." Anna whispered.

"And?" Anna pulled the test out of her pocket and showed it to Sheena. Sheena went wide-eyed as she saw the result. The result was the most accurate one known to the people of Tethe'alla, and so it wasn't lying to them.

"The box said if it turned red, I wouldn't be pregnant. And if it turned blue, I would be pregnant."

"Red... you say?..." Sheena gasped.She looked at the best again, and it was bright blue.

**SFF: HAHAHA!!!**

**Jen: Wow!!!**

**DF: Are you still in Tabatha mode?**

**SFF: YES**

**Amy: Awesome! She's pregnant!**

**Jen: When do I find out? When? When???**

**Amy: SHUYA IS A TRAITOR!!!**

**DF: ANNA IS PREGNANT! WHEN WILL JEN & KRATOS FIND OUT?! AND LLOYD! LLOOOOOYYYYYDDDD!!!!**

**SFF: THOSE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN DUE TIME. NOW, WE DEAL WITH MAGNIUS AND DORR.**

**Jen: Dammit!**

**SFF: IT IS TIME FOR A RUBBISH JOKE!**

**Amy: Oh great...**

**SFF: STEVE MACLAREN WENT TO THE ENGLAND FOOTBALL TEAM'S CHRISTMAS PARTY AS A PUMPKIN. HE HOPED FOR SOMEONE TO TURN HIM INTO A COACH.**

**Amy: ...You have to be an English football fan to get that joke!**

**SFF: INDEED.**

**DF: Well, whatever, it's actually a good joke!**

**SFF: NEXT CHAPTER I WILL COME OFF TABATHA MODE. PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YOU ALL WHEN I UPDATE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hi!!!**

**DeadlyFlower: ANNA IS PREGNANT!!!**

**SFF: So? We all know that if we read the last chapter, which we did**

**Jen: When do I find out?**

**Amy: When will Kratos find out?**

**DF: And Lloyd! What is he going to say?**

**Jen: As well as the questions Sheena is going to ask!**

**SFF: Alright, there are many complications with Anna's pregnancy. That's why I got her pregnant and had Sheena find out first! How will it all unfold? Well, let's move on with the story! Oh yes, and one of the scenes gets quite random, the randomness involving a goldfish!**

**DF: Chapter 37: Palmacosta Human Ranch. Chocolat's grandmother. Anna's secret is uncovered by... we'll find out!**

Jen ran off the ranch at about 50mph, so everyone else had to fly after her. When they eventually got to the ranch, they met by a man from the Palmacosta government – Neil.

"Everyone! This way!" he called from some bushes. Everyone went to the bushes to see what he wanted.

"Please leave! This is tra-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!!!" Jen shouted, punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"W-Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Why not?" she grinned, making Lloyd very scared of her.

"You've been really edgy since we got here. Is something wrong?" Presea asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Jen said in less than 2 seconds.

"R-Right... Neil was about to say this was a trap. What do you think we should do?" Raine asked.

"Let's split up! Some of us will go and capture Magnius and some of us can go and ask Dorr and his goldfish what he plans on doing! Oh, and take Neil with you!" Jen suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Zelos said.

"Alright. Who goes where?" Colette asked.

"I'm going to get Magnius!" Jen straight away said.

"I'm going to see Dorr," Sheena said and immediately looked at Anna.

"Y-Yes, me too..." Anna said, looking slightly down.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing! You should accompany Jen! She could use your help!"

"Okay! I want to crush the Desians!"

"I'd better stay with the side that goes into the ranch so I can heal them if they ge hurt," Raine said.

"I'll stay with Raine!" Genis said.

"M-Me too!" Seles cried as quickly as possible.

"I'm going with Sheena," Zelos grinned deviously.

"I'll stay with Jen," Presea said.

"Colette, you'd better come with us," Sheena said, slightly concerned about her.

"Okay!"

"Mithos, you'd better stick with us too," Zelos said.

"HUH?! I forgot he was here!" Jen scratched her head, wondering how long he had been there.

"Alright. Good luck everyone!" he said. Jen glared and they all went their separate ways. So, here are the teams: Jen, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Seles and Presea are all off to get Magnius. Sheena, Anna, Zelos, Colette and Mithos are going after Dorr! First, we shall follow Jen and her team!

"Are you... angry about Shuya?" Presea asked.

"No."

"But... He betrayed us all. And you heard what Kuchinawa said. He was in lo-"

"I don't care, okay?! I'm never going to be with because it's a bad idea! He can't see why and no one else can see why!"

"I... see..." Presea whispered, with no idea what more she could say.

"Hey guys, do you think my mom is putting on weight?" Lloyd asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Genis asked.

"You know that's very rude. It's not very nice for your mother to hear," Raine reprimanded.

"Do you remember what your mother looked like? It hasn't been that long since Jen raised her, so maybe she's just been eating slightly more?" Seles said.

"Well... Hmm, I guess you're right! Okay I won't ask again!" After that conversation ended, they all kept quiet as they walked into the enemy territories of the ranch. Raine and Seles both cast Ray and it took out all the Desians outside the main gate. Jen quickly jumped and broke one of the surveillance cameras while the attack went on. Everyone quickly rushed in and Jen revealed 3 colourful cards that got them to the top floor of the ranch. When they got there, they saw the very one they were looking for.

"Chocolat!" Lloyd called. She and the Desians surrounding her spun around and saw the group.

"J-Jen! Everyone!" she cried. Presea quickly ran forward and decapitated the Desians holding Chocolat prisoner.

"Are you okay?" Presea asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Have you seen Magnius? I want to put a blade through his neck," Jen asked, shocking Chocolat.

"Erm, no. But we could always looking the control room! Follow me, I'll take you there!"

"Right!" And off they went into the control room. But it was empty.

"There does seem to be anyone here..." Seles said, looking around.

"Even so, don't let your guard down," Raine instructed. Everyone kept their weapons drawn and Raine followed Jen to the computer.

"If Magnius is too chicken to come and fight us, let's blow him up!" Jen cackled evilly.

"As well as killing Magnius, we could also deliver another blow to the Desian empire. We've already destroyed Kvar and his ranch..." Raine said, considering all these points. She began tapping into the computer and set the self-destruct timer for 30 minutes.

"We'll free the captives and escape during this time. Let's move!" Raine commanded.

"YESSS!!! AN EXPLOSION!" Jen screamed, pyromaniacally. Everyone ignored her and made their way to the teleporter. Except it would work.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all!" Magnius laughed and floated down on a chair.

"Oh crap..." Jen muttered, knowing she should have known he was there.

"Hahaha!!! Jen, your plans are foiled."

"Y-You can't kill me! 'Lord'... ugh... Yggdrasil needs me to be alive."

"I know that. But you can't escape here without killing me! And as for those prisoners you intend to free... well, maybe I should unleash their Exspheres!"

"W-What?!" Lloyd cried in shock.

"You're despicable," Presea hissed.

"What's wrong Lloyd? You'll have to fight all those monsters who ended up just like that old lady you killed! Just like Marble!"

"Marble?! You don't mean..." Chocolat froze upon hearing her grandmother's name.

"But I do, my dear Chocolat. Lloyd killed your grandmother after she became a monster!"

"N-no!!!" Chocolat cried, not wanting to believe it. But she knew that it was the truth and stepped back into two Desians, who immediately tied her up.

"Chocolat!" Lloyd cried, and attempted to rush to her aid.

"Leave me alone! I refused to be saved by Grandma's murderer! Leave me alone!" she screamed, with tears streaming down her face. The Desians took her away and there was nothing more anyone could do for her.

"Bitch..." Jen muttered under her breath.

"Get them!" Magnius roared at his little monkeys.

"I'll handle this," Jen said, and opened out her wings. And began chanting something.

"SHINING BIND!!!" she called, and a burst of feathers and light emitted from her body, vaporising everything surrounding her. Seles distracted Magnius with Star Cannon, but he dodged it only to be killed by Presea. He'd jumped into her path and she beheaded him. Raine ran to the computer. 15 minutes had shot by in a flash and they had limited time to save the captives and leave.

"Can't you disable the self-destruction?" Lloyd asked desperately.

"It's harder than that!" Raine said, fiddling with the computer.

"I should have known you couldn't resist to blow up a ranch when you had the chance," came a familiar voice from behind.

"KRATOS!!!" Jen shouted at the top of lungs.

"I've freed the prisoners. So let's get moving," he said. Everyone left without another word and they managed to get out with enough time to see the ranch go up in flames.

"AWESOME!!!" Jen cried, loving the fire and burning.

"Where is everyone else?" Kratos asked, after noticing half of them were missing. Particularly Anna.

"They're on their way to Palmacosta to see if Dorr was working for the Desians," Lloyd explained.

"I see," Kratos said, sighing with relief on the inside.

"They must have made it back to Palmacosta by now. Let's get back there now," Raine said, and off they went.

AND NOW DEAR FRIENDS!!! We join our friends going into Palmacosta.

"Who is the father?" Sheena whispered to Anna when they got into a busy part of the city. Anna turned her head to one side and pretended she didn't hear what Sheena had said, but it didn't work. Sheena decided to ask her later when it was easier for them to talk. And so they walked into the government building and found it deserted.

"I hear something coming from the basement," Zelos said, looking down the stairs.

"Right, let's go," Sheena said, and down they went. When they got down there, they saw Dorr and Kilia talking to some Desians. Dorr was also hugging a goldfish bowl.

"How long will it be until Clara returns to normal? I'm so busy during the day, I'm scared Angelina will die!!" Dorr whimpered, hugging Angelina the goldfish's bowl.

"Not yet. You haven't given us enough Gald yet."

"B-But there's no where else to squeeze money from! Church donations, municipal taxes! What more am I supposed to do!"

"We'll take that goldfish as payment!"

"NOOOOOO!!!"

"Then get us the money! You've been giving us less and less!" the Desian said, and both of them left. Dorr sighed helplessly.

"Father, just give them the goldfish!" Kilia snapped in anger.

"No Kilia!!!"

"You are such a RETARD!!!" Sheena roared in anger.

"Shhh!!! You'll upset Angelina!"

"SHE'S A DAMN GOLDFISH! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"LIES!!! SHE LOVES ME!!!"

"Dude, discover women!" Zelos laughed, clutching his gut.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! CLARA, MAKE THEM STOP!" Dorr cried, with real tears streaming down his face. He pulled down a curtain, and they all saw a monster, the same monster Marble had become.

"Oh my god..." Anna paled, so shocked at what she was seeing.

"You... You think more of that stupid fish than your wife! Listen to her! She's crying!" Zelos screamed in rage.

"Kilia! Clara! Someone! Make them stop!" Dorr screamed like a little girl. Kilia walked forward and stabbed him in the face.

"Woah!" Zelos froze, not believing what Kilia had just done.

"To your own father..." Colette whispered.

"That's a laugh!" Kilia cackled, and her body flashed. When the flash stopped, she had transformed into a demon.

"He's spent so long loving that fish, and searching for a medicine that doesn't exist he didn't even notice his own daughter was dead! I serve Pronyma now!"

"DIE!!!" Mithos hissed and stabbed HER in the face.

"What is it with stabbing people in faces today?..." Anna mumbled to herself.

"Err, what now?" Sheena asked. Dorr and Kilia were dead, and now they had to deal with Clara.

"We shouldn't release her. She'll be killed, or she'll kill," Anna said, remembering what she did when she became a monster.

"Anna's right. Let's wait for the others to get back from the ranch," Sheena said, and they left. And when they got outside, they met with everyone else.

"Kratos?" Colette asked.

"He's here because he freed the captives in the ranch! Pretty swish, right?" Jen grinned.

"Wow!" Colette chirped clapping.

"We'll stay in the city tonight. You guys tell Lloyd what happened with Dorr, I'm gonna talk to Kratos! Let's go," Jen said, dragging him off.

"The basic story is... Dorr, the goldfish and Kilia are dead... We put Neil at the church. Anyway, Jen is right. We should stay in this city tonight," Sheena explained.

"Anna, let's walk and talk!" Sheena said, and took her to the church. Sheena turned around to make sure no one followed them, and then proceeded to interrogate Anna.

"You're pregnant. Who knocked you up?" Sheena asked. Anna remained silent, turning her head to one side.

"What are you going to tell Lloyd?" Sheena asked. Anna still said nothing.

"HIYAHH!!!" Jen screamed, jumping out from behind a wall in the church, and knocked Sheena out. She rested her on a chair and turned to Anna.

"I knew it," Jen smiled. Anna went white.

"Oh great..." she sighed.

"Hey Kratos, don't you have anything to say?" Jen asked, and Kratos walked out from behind the same wall, stiff with shock.

"You two really pick bad times to make babies, don't you?" she smirked.

"Shut up," Kratos growled, punching her in the head.

"Oww..."

"So you're pregnant?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Actually Anna, you shouldn't be blaming yourself! Who's fault is it you're pregnant?" Jen laughed.

"Jen, should you really be here?" Anna asked.

"I'm the only one who knows about you two. I have to help you come up with a cover-up when your stomach gets big!"

"She's right you know..." Kratos sighed, wishing this wasn't happening.

"You still want me to have this child?"

"Do you?"

"We went through this same conversation when I was pregnant with Lloyd. I love Lloyd so much, and I would never change the past so that he wasn't born. And I don't think I could bring myself to have an abortion anyway."

"How did... Sheena find out?" Kratos suddenly asked.

"She saw the signs of pregnancy and put 2 and 2 together."

"This is more of a 1 on 1 situation!" Jen grinned.

"Jen, PLEASE stop making stupid jokes!" Kratos growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, I have a plan concerning Lloyd! We don't say a thing until Anna's food cravings cause her to eat a horse! And if he asks about the vomiting, say you're bulimic!"

"That's not a bad plan..." Kratos said.

"Aren't you supposed to lose weight when you're bulimic?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but sometimes bulimia makes you overweight," Jen explained.

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

"I've done some studying on eating disorders. Anorexia for example!"

"Well, I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I'll have to tell Lloyd I'm bulimic... But what about Sheena?"

"I'll handle her! Just get me another pregnancy test!" Jen smiled.

"Here," Anna said, taking one out of her pocket.

"Why do you have one? I thought you already used one!" Kratos asked.

"I wanted to take another one to make sure there was no mistake. Jen, what do you want it for?"

"I'm not pregnant! I'll use it, and you give it to Sheena! Where did you get this anyway? It's Tethe'allan!"

"I bought it in Altamira."

"Okay! Well, I'll go and do the necessities. You two talk!"

**SFF: And we'll pick that up next chapter.**

**DF: I will laugh my ass off if it turns out Jen is pregnant too.**

**Jen: WHAT?!**

**Amy: Are you making Jen pregnant.**

**SFF: I will clear this up right here, right now – NO!!! Geez!**

**Jen: Phew... If this story was a soap opera I wouldn't mind, but-**

**Amy: Alright, don't get all dramatic on us!**

**SFF: I'm not doing a teen pregnancy case in this type of story! It's more fun to make Anna pregnant due to all the secrecy! **

**DF: I think it would be funny to put a twist in and make Jen pregnant.**

**SFF: It would be funny, but I'm not doing it!**

**Jen: Good!**

**SFF: RUBBISH JOKE!!!**

**DF: ...Go...**

**SFF: How much does a cockney Londoner pay for their shampoo?**

**DF: I've heard this one... But I can't remember it...**

**SFF: Pantene!**

**Jen: I don't get it.**

**DF: Oh yes, that's the answer! Think in terms of currency. £1.10, pound-ten, Pantene!**

**Amy: That's not a bad joke!**

**Jen: You have to be SheenaFujiFilm to get some of these jokes!**

**SFF: Hehe! Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello everybody!**

**DeadlyFlower: What shall we expect today from the dilemma of Anna?**

**Amy: Will Sheena fall for Jen's plan?**

**Jen: And will I be pregnant?**

**SFF: The answer to that one is no, I've already said that!**

**Jen: Good!**

**Amy: Unless Shuya knocked you up!**

**Jen: WHICH HE DIDN'T!!!**

**DF: Oh really? Hint, hint!**

**SFF: Jen wasn't knocked up by Shuya! He thinks she's under age, otherwise he would have!**

**Jen: SILENCE!!!**

**SFF: I'm joking. Anyway, let's begin!**

**DF: Chapter 38: Dilemmas! YAAAAAAY!!! BABY NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lloyd's brief memory. Jen spits out the truth. What truth? Let's see!**

First of all, we must pick up where we left off last chapter! Kratos and Anna speak of the pregnancy while waiting for Jen to return with the pregnancy test!

"So..." Kratos started, feeling awkward.

"So," Anna repeated, with no idea what to say.

"Do you think it's twins?" Kratos asked out of the air. He asked the same thing to his mother when she was pregnant with Jen, and he said it to Anna when she was pregnant with Lloyd.

"You said that to me last time!" Anna laughed.

"Well... Do you think you've got twins?"

"I hope not... Do you really think telling Lloyd I'm bulimic is a good idea?"

"No, but I'm not sure we have a choice. Do you want a girl or a boy?" That is another question Kratos asked his pregnant mother/wife.

"Are you always so edgy when people are pregnant?" Anna raised her brow, wondering whether Kratos was excited or nervous.

"Well... I was like that with my mother when she was pregnant with my sister. I think I was 13 years old at the time. That was probably excitement and I was possibly thinking it was weird to know that my mother had another human being inside of her."

"And me?"

"Hmm... I would say it's nerves. That doesn't mean I'm not happy, it's just... Well, it's like Jen said, we pick bad times to have kids."

"Ha... ha... you're right about that. Well, it doesn't matter. I love kids! Can we talk baby names? What do you think? Boy names? Girl names?"

"We didn't consider this last time, did we?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Boy names? Hmm... Robert?"

"No, I don't like it. Um... How about Kieran?"

"I suppose that's okay."

"Okay! We'll put it in the maybe pile! What about girls?"

"Hmm... Alexis?"

"No! Angel!"

"No, too ironic."

"Yes, you're right. What about Ellie?"

"No... Well, when it comes to giving birth, Lloyd is going to know you're pregnant. Why don't we let him name the baby?"

"That sounds great!" And so they agreed, Lloyd was to name his younger sibling. Just then Sheena was waking up.

"Mmm... My head..." she mumbled, rubbing it and slowly opening her eyes.

"Uh... Run!" Anna whispered to Kratos, who did so.

"Sh-Sheena, are you okay?" Anna asked, actually truly concerned since Jen hit her pretty hard.

"Y-Yeah... I think so. What happned?"

"S-Something fell on to your head..." Anna said, from the top of her head.

"Really? I feel dizzy..."

"You'd better lie down. I'll take you to the hotel." And so off they went, while Jen met up with Kratos at the docks with the fake pregnancy test.

"I've got it, but I saw Anna leaving the church with Sheena so I decided not to give it to her just yet."

"Hmm..." Kratos mumbled, not really paying attention to what his sister had just said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so stupid, aren't I?" He couldn't help but laugh at himself for what he did.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Jen smiled, trying to lighten to the mood, knowing Kratos was feeling down even if he was laughing.

"Look, you and Anna are pretty solid. It's difficult for you both to be together with your position in Cruxis, and with the situation with Lloyd, but you'll get through it. Lloyd will eventually find out and I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"Will he? He hates me because I betrayed you all at the Tower of Salvation."

"He will be glad-" Jen started when Lloyd suddenly came running out of nowhere. Jen slipped the fake pregnancy test into her pocket.

"HEYYY!!" Lloyd shouted, running over at super speeds, followed by...

"W-Woah!!!" he cried, as he tripped right over and couldn't stop himself falling on to Kratos. However, Kratos caught him and kept him from falling over.

"Clumsy..." Jen grinned, watching Kratos hold his son in his arms. Kratos didn't really know what to do with Lloyd, who was completely motionless.

"Is he dead?" Jen asked, poking Lloyd. Lloyd was preoccupied with a nostalgic feeling running through his mind.

**Lloyd's POV**

Huh?... Kratos? What's this feeling? I can hear his heart beating. My ear is right up against his chest and I can hear is heart. But this feels so... nostalgic. Like I've felt this feeling before... When I was little, just before Mom died. Was it... When I was learning to walk?

_**Lloyd's memory**_

_Mom was in town shopping, leaving me and... my dad together. I can see the memory in my mind, but I can't see my Dad's face. But that doesn't matter, I'm trying to find what this feeling is. I slowly stood up and Dad saw what I was doing straight away._

"_Lloyd? What are you doing?" he asked me, as I wobbled to my feet._

"_Look at me Daddy! I can walked!" I laughed happily, with my bad English speech. _

"_Well done!" he smiled, as I took some shaky steps forward. Dad stopped leaning on the wall behind him a came over to me. He didn't take my hand, or stop me from walking. Now that I think about it, I think he was there to make sure I wouldn't give myself an injury. I took a few more shaky steps, then I almost fell flat on my face, but Dad caught me and gave me a hug._

"_Nooo!!! I wants to walked!!!" I whined, disappointed I couldn't show Dad I could be a big boy and walk._

"_Don't worry Lloyd. You'll learn to walk soon!"_

"_Daddy has to helps me to walked! I wants to walked!" Wow, my language skills were pretty bad._

"_Okay, I'll help you walk! And you'll be able to do it all by yourself when you grow up!"_

"_I wants to walked just like Daddy! Daddy walked nice! I wants to be like Daddy!"_

"_..." He didn't respond, he just hugged me and I could hear his heartbeat. I was so happy and I felt so safe in my father's arms. Is this feeling really what I felt all those years ago with my dad? If it is, then why am I feeling it with Kratos?..._

**Present**

"HEY!" Jen screamed, as Lloyd still didn't move. Lloyd finally stood up and apologised for falling on to Kratos.

"Be more careful next time," Kratos said, and began to walk off. Jen was about to follow when Lloyd stopped her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Er, fine. Kratos, I'll see you later!" Jen called. Her brother nodded, and kept himself walking on.

"Does... Kratos have any kids?" Lloyd asked quickly. Kratos was able to hear him with his angel-ears and so stopped in front of a shop and listened to their conversation. Was Jen going to reveal all?

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Jen asked, wondering what Lloyd was thinking.

"Um, no reason. It's just... When I fell over just now, I felt something weird."

"Like?"

"Well... It was a feeling I felt when I was with my dad when I was little."

"Why would that suggest Kratos has kids?"

"Yeah... Good point! But seriously, does he?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you... Yes he does!" Jen sighed. Kratos twitched, wondering if Jen saying that was enough to get Lloyd to use his head and figure things out for himself.

"Where are his kids?" Lloyd asked.

_'Right in front of my face...' _Jen thought to herself, wondering if she should say that out loud.

"Have you met them?" Lloyd asked another ironic question.

"What are their names? Boys? Girls? How old are they? Does that mean Kratos is married?"

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Jen cried. Lloyd asked her all those questions in less than 5 seconds.

"Yes, I've met his son, which means he has one child and it's a boy! His wife is pregnant with another child, and she's staying in this city at the moment," Jen replied. She had forgotten most of the other questions and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Lloyd the full truth.

"Really? Is that why he's visiting this city? That must mean his wife is here! If we find is wife, do you think we'll be able convince him to leave Cruxis? I'm going to try and look for her! What's his wife called? I'll ask around for her!" Lloyd held Jen by her shirt, who was confused. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, what's his son called? Can I know that too? And his age!" Lloyd kept asking endless questions, questions which if answered would solve the family dilemma. Kratos froze, wondering what Jen would say.

"His wife is called..." Jen paused and thought about what she was saying. This was the perfect time for her to end Anna and Kratos' problem, but she had also just told Lloyd Kratos' wife was pregnant, which would mean Lloyd would know Anna was pregnant.

_'Oh screw it! Just tell him!' _she finally decided.

"Anna," Jen finally said. Kratos' heart lept into his throat and Lloyd froze solid, thinking it was coincidence.

"And... his son? Name? Age?"

"17 years old. And his name is Lloyd." Jen looked at the floor as she said that, a bit nervous to look Lloyd in the face. Kratos quickly left the dock to find Anna. Lloyd was frozen stiff.

_'She can't be talking about me! Could she?...'_

"Don't believe me? Go and ask you mother," Jen suggested, still looking at the floor.

"Why didn't she tell me? And what about Kratos? Couldn't he have told me?"

"I don't know. Ask them."

"Wait a sec... You said... You said Kratos' wife is pregnant! If what you're saying is true, then that must mean..." Lloyd turned and ran as quickly as he could, Jen following him.

Kratos managed to find Anna, who had already escorted Sheena back to the hotel.

"Jen just told Lloyd everything!" he said. Anna blinked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Everything?" she asked, not quite understanding. Then it suddenly hit her. Jen told Lloyd Kratos was his father, and that she was pregnant.

"Sh-She did what?!" Anna cried, and then she saw Lloyd running over, Jen behind him.

"She... She was lying wasn't she? Or is she joking?"

"Huh?" Anna blinked nervously, in an attempt to play dumb.

"Is he really my dad? And are you really p-?..." Lloyd paused, overwhelmed by everything. Anna looked down. She then caught Jen's eye and glared at her.

"How long are you 2 going to lie to your son? He has every right to know the truth, so that's why I told him!" Jen snapped. Lloyd looked at her.

"Do you expect me to thank you for that?" he asked, not angry with her, but not grateful to her either.

"No," she replied, then Lloyd suddenly realised something about Jen.

"Hang on! If he's my dad and you're his sister, that makes you my aunt!"

"Yes. I will leave you to talk to your parents!"

"You got us in this mess! You'll help us get out of it!" Anna grabbed Jen from behind to keep her from walking off.

"Mess? Telling your son who his family members are is a mess? Seriously? Is this what parents are like?"

"Anna, let her go. In some ways, she has done us a favour," Kratos said. Anna knew he was right and let go of her.

"And Jen, parents aren't like this," he told his sister.

"Oh, okay," she said, and walked off. She knew she would no longer need the fake pregnancy test.

"Why wouldn't either of you tell me?" Lloyd demanded to know.

"When we met in Tethe'alla, I was a stranger to you. When I realised you were my son, I couldn't just tell you. Especially since you're from Sylvarant. It wouldn't have been normal," Kratos explained.

"Well... I guess that makes sense. What about you Mom?"

"I... I don't know! Everytime I tried to tell you, I always blurted something else out! It just wouldn't come out!" Anna sighed. Lloyd had no choice but to except their explanations.

"I see. And... Are you really-?..." Lloyd couldn't quite bring himself to say the 'p' word. Anna nodded, pleased she wouldn't have to tell him she was bulimic.

"Oh... K-... Kratos, are you really going to go back to Cruxis now? You can't!" Lloyd wasn't sure if he should still call him Kratos.

"..."

"Kratos?" Anna called.

"I... I may have a way out. Soon enough. I hope."

"And how does your sister feel? Do you really think she's enjoying watching you waltz back and forth from Cruxis?" Anna asked.

"I know how she feels. Right now, I can't do anything about Cruxis. I'm sorry."

"You... You will leave Cruxis the first chance you get, right???" Lloyd asked quickly.

"Of course."

Jen arrived at the hotel and saw Presea as she walked in.

"Everything okay?" Presea asked.

"Yup!" Jen smiled. "Things are gonna be more interesting around here!"

"Really? How so?"

"You'll see. It won't take long, so you will see!"

**SFF: Er, was it good?**

**DF: WOAH!!!**

**Amy: You got the father-son thing out now?!**

**Jen: Don't ever have Lloyd call me Auntie!**

**SFF: Fine, I won't. Anyway, I kinda thought I'd have Jen hint to Lloyd that Kratos was his dad, but then I got script problems and decided to put one of my thoughts as Jen's thoughts, which was 'Oh screw it, just tell him.' **

**DF: I think things will be quite interesting. Kratos is yet to find out Jen signed her life away to Mithos!**

**Jen: That sounds horrible... But I'll always be happy to help my big brother! ALWAYS!!!**

**SFF: Please review and tell me if you liked it! I can always change it if you don't like it!**

**Amy: Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	39. Chapter 39

**SheenaFujiFilm: I RETURN TO TABATHA MODE!**

**DeadlyFlower: Well how very nice for you.**

**Amy: What kind of wonders will happen today?**

**Jen: And is Lloyd really kosher with the revelations I revealed last chapter?**

**DF: Of course he is!**

**SFF: LET US NOW MOVE ON WITH THE STORY**

**Jen: Chapter 39: Blackholes and Revelations!**

**SFF: DO NOT START THIS AGAIN!!!**

**Jen: Er, right, sorry! Amy can do it properly!**

**Amy: Chapter 39: Lloyd and his pea-sized brain makes him do stupid things. Happy birthday to a pair of siblings! Raine & Genis? Presea & Alicia? Kratos & Jen? Zelos & Seles?! We shall see!**

"Really? How so?" Presea asked Jen about the interesting times she mentioned.

"It'll happen soon enough! Anyway, I'm hungry. Shall we get some pie?"

"Yes, alright then! I didn't know angels could get hungry. Zelos said he completely lost his appetite when he was transformed."

"Even if you cut my stomach out, you would never be able to stop me from eating. FOOD IS MY LIFE!!!" Jen exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Presea just laughed at her.

"Hehe! You love to eat?"

"Yup, but that doesn't mean I don't watch my figure! I don't want to be obese or anything like that. Do you want apple pie or meat pie?" Jen asked, as Kratos Lloyd and Anna walked into the hotel.

"What are you 3 doing together?" Presea asked.

"We're a... family," Lloyd mumbled.

"Family? I don't understand..." Presea looked at Anna, then at Lloyd, then at Kratos, then back at Lloyd.

"No way! You're is father!" Yes, Presea figured that out from those quick glances. She didn't usually look at their faces when she was around them, so he hadn't noticed before.

"Got it in one!" Jen laughed. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore," she said, taking the fake pregnancy test out of her pocket and snapping it in half.

"Anna's pregnant? What were you doing with that?" Presea asked.

"Well, Sheena found out I was pregnant, so Jen agreed to try and trick her into thinking I wasn't pregnant by using one," Anna quickly explained.

"Wouldn't it have been funny if you were pregnant too?" Presea grinned. Jen glared at her.

"I'm not even having sex!" she said quietly, so the whole world wouldn't have to find out about her sex life. Kratos let out a small sigh of relief to learn his sister wasn't a slut. Not that he ever accused her of such.

"I know, I was kidding. Listen, maybe we could tell Sheena the truth, but we should probably keep this a secret from everyone else. I-If you think that's a good idea," Presea suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Kratos said.

"What? Don't you think anyone else has a right to know?" Anna asked.

"They don't need to know. I agree that Sheena needs to know the truth, and Presea figured things out for herself, as well as the fact that I told her we were a family-"

"YOU'RE A FAMILY?! WOOOAH!!! BACK UP A SECOND HERE! WHAT'S GOING ON?! DOES THIS MEAN KRATOS IS YOUR DADDY?!" Zelos bellowed at the top of his lungs, catching everyone's attention.

"Kratos has a child?" came Raine's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Really? Who???" followed Genis' voice, as the Sage siblings came down from the stairs.

"I wanna see Kratos' child!" Colette chirped, running, and tripping, falling flat on her face, down the stairs.

"Oh crap..." Anna mumbled, as everyone slowly gathered down there.

"What the- Lloyd and Anna are related to Kratos, Jen and Presea?!" Genis gasped.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but maybe you'd like to rethink the third," Presea said.

"Lloyd and Anna are related to Kratos and Jen?" Raine asked.

"Bingo!" Jen smiled.

"How?" Seles asked.

"I think I know." Sheena looked straight at Anna.

"Kratos is Lloyd's father, so that means he's Anna's partner. Jen is Anna's sister-in-law and Lloyd's auntie."

"Auntie Jen?" Lloyd blinked, wondering if he liked the sound of that. Jen twitched when hearing that.

"J-Just Jen, okay?"

"Um, sure."

"So... How does this work? And why is it only being revealed now?" Zelos asked.

"Well, my mom was scared of telling me and my dad didn't know what to say."

"What's your excuse?" Seles asked Jen.

"I'm not his mommy or his daddy. It's not my problem."

"You're still his aunt!"

"So? I've only known him for... since I spooked everyone into thinking I was a ghost. How long ago was that?"

"It doesn't matt- Wait, is that a broken pregnancy test in your hand?" Sheena asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

"What were you doing with that?"

"I was going to give it to Anna to give to you. But I don't need it anymore."

"WOAH!!! KRATOS, YOU KNOCKED HER UP?! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!! YOU ROCK!!!" Zelos roared. Kratos blushed bright red as everyone in the hotel- no wait, everyone in Palmacosta heard what Zelos had just said.

"Anna is pregnant?" Colette blinked.

"No kidding..." Jen sighed.

"How did that happen?" Colette asked. Everyone stared at her like 'seriously? You don't know?'

"Good point, how are babies made?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah Raine! Tell us!" Genis poked his sister, who glared at all of them.

"If you 3 were awake during the sex education lesson, you would know this! But instead, you all had a sleep over at Lloyd's house, where you did anything but sleep and so the next morning you were all tired and fell asleep in school!"

"O-Oh... Couldn't you have gone through it again in detention?" Genis asked.

"Don't worry Raine! I'll teach them!" Zelos grinned. So he took them all to the Palmacosta academy, borrowed an empty classroom and began to teach them sex education.

"Now if Sheena would come to the front, and we could demonstrate how sex is performed- AHHH!!!" Zelos screamed after Sheena summoned Gnome to throw a boulder at him. By the end of the lesson, Lloyd looked at Anna and Kratos.

"You 2 did what Zelos was talking about???"

"Lloyd, say anything more and you're grounded!" Anna hissed. She and Kratos were bright red. Jen and Presea spent the whole time snickering at it all. Even Sheena found it funny.

"Why is this happening?" Anna squirmed.

"Ahem! Excuse me! I must leave now!" Kratos said, and began leaving the room.

"Hey, woah, what do you think you're doing? You can't just leave your pregnant wife and son!" Zelos called.

"Shut up!" Jen hissed, and ran after her brother.

"I-I'm sorry if what I did wasn't a good idea, but I didn't mean for everyone to find out that way!"

"It's not your fault. Zelos and his big mouth told the world."

"Hmm..."

"I have to say, I didn't think Lloyd would take that news so well."

"Me too. Anyway, that job you wanted me to do for... that fag."

"Mithos?"

"Yeah. I'll do it, okay?"

"You will?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you sure? Well, I'll give you a chance to reconsider if you want to. It might not work. Or it could work, only it could kill you."

"Really?"

"Well... It's complicated. Martel is... surrounded by something that could either stop your power from getting to her, or it could kill you."

"Alright, so there's 50 percent chance I'll get killed, and a 89 percent chance it won't work. Doesn't mean I can't try."

"How did you come up with those figures?"

"Detailed analysis. Just remember this: Always fear the worst when I try."

"That certainly fills me with confidence... As well as happiness for your part."

"Hehe!"

"So you're really leaving. Back to Cruxis?" Lloyd appeared from a corridor along with everyone else behind him.

"I must go. I have some things to take care of."

"And that makes it okay?"

"..."

"What about Mom? Why did you kill her? Why did you leave me to die? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lloyd's anger began getting the better of him and he was getting upset.

"L-Lloyd!" Anna cried, shocked at what her son had just said.

"And we thought he took it well?" Jen sighed. Kratos flinched at Lloyd's words.

"I..."

"And here come the excuses!"

"Just hear him out!" Anna pleaded.

"Oh shut up! You lied to me too!" he shouted, and slapped his mother in the face. Jen snapped and punched him in the face.

"How can you do such a thing?! You can't blame her!"

"You're the one who started this! Don't try and tell me what to do! You're not my mother!"

"Yeah, I'm not! You just slapped the one you call mother!" Jen hissed. Kratos walked over to Lloyd. Lloyd stood up, and then saw the angry look in his father's eyes. Kratos raised his hand and slapped his son in the face.

"You don't have to call me father. I don't deserve it. But if you do anything like that to your mother again, you'll have me to deal with. Do you understand?" Kratos' eyes looked down to Anna, who was now crying. Lloyd looked around him. He looked at Jen, who glared at him with digust, he looked at his mother who wouldn't even look at him, and he looked at Kratos who still looked angry with him.

"Do you really want me to answer those questions you asked?" Kratos asked Lloyd. Lloyd thought for a moment, then he nodded, preparing for the truth.

"I killed your mother because I had no choice. Do you really think I would have done it for nothing? I love her! And as for you... You were knocked down a cliff. I tried to get to you, I tried to find you, but all I found was corpses half eaten by monsters. What do you think I was thinking?"

"You thought... I was... dead..." he whispered. He listened to his father's words and began to calm down.

"That's not the full story, but I don't think you're ready to hear everything. You'll only lash out in anger," Kratos sighed.

"You were the same. Don't forget that," Jen said. Lloyd's ear twitched at that and he looked at Kratos.

_'He was... like me? Somehow... I find that hard to imagine. Jen is the only one who knew him when he was growing up... Maybe she knew me when I was born...' _Lloyd thought to himself, then he looked at his mother.

"Mom... I'm sorry..." he whispered, and hugged Anna tight.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Lloyd..." Anna whispered into his ear. Kratos had nothing more to say to anyone, and he turned to leave. Jen followed him out.

"I don't think I should have told him..." she said after they got outside.

"His reaction was delayed. It's not your fault."

"But still..."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was up to Anna and me to tell Lloyd. But I suppose it was better for him to find out from you than from Shuya."

"Heh. I suppose so. I-I don't think I'll come with you to Cruxis yet. I don't think I'm ready..." Jen stammered, speaking of raising Martel.

"It's okay. There's no pressure. Take care of yourself, and please, look after Anna."

"Y-Yes, I will!" she smiled. Kratos smiled back and began to leave, for the 3rd time. Then Jen suddenly remembered why she followed him in the first place.

"W-Wait a sec! I have something to give you!" she cried, running after him. Kratos stopped and looked at her. Jen reached into her pocket and gave him her locket.

"This is... You love this..."

"I know. But... I want you to have it, that's all."

"Why?"

"Happy birthday!" she grinned. Kratos twitched. He remembered, but he didn't she would.

"It's not the happiest birthday I've ever had. Speaking of which, we share the same birthday don't we?"

"Yes, we do... That's pretty weird!"

"It was. They day I turned 13 was the day my little sister was born. I thought it was... funny."

"I thought it was cool!"

"Do you want me to buy you some pie?" Kratos smiled.

"No, it's okay! Maybe now isn't they best day to celebrate our birthday! Some other time, okay?"

"Yes, I agree." Kratos looked down at the locket. "...Thank you," he whispered and gave her a hug. Jen didn't mind being hugged for once.

"Now get lost!" she smiled, pushing him off. Kratos nodded, and finally left. Jen didn't know Presea and Sheena saw the whole thing.

"You 2 have the some birthday? That's funky!" Sheena laughed.

"We'll buy you some pie! Fruity or meaty?" Presea asked.

"N-No, I don't want anything! Thanks anyway!"

"Ohhh, I see! You wanted to spend your birthday with your brother!" Sheena grinned.

"Y-Yeah, sort of."

"How long has Anna been pregnant for?" Presea asked.

"I only found out a few days ago..." Sheena said.

"I found out this morning!"

"Well... She looks around 8-10 weeks pregnant. Which means it'll be about 6 months before she gives birth," Presea said.

"That sounds about right..." Sheena mumbled to herself. At that moment, Lloyd came running out.

"Where is he?!" he demanded from Jen, speaking about Kratos.

"Gone."

"Dammit..."

"Why?" Jen asked. After what she had witnessed, she was surprised Lloyd wanted to see Kratos.

"N-No reason..." he mumbled. Jen gave him a look saying 'seriously?' so he decided to tell the truth.

"I... I just wanted to apologise that's all."

"Well good for you! Anything else?"

"Y-Yeah. I wanted to see you."

"Last time you wanted to talk to me, which was about an hour ago, I think I must have said some stuff that upset you."

"Actually, it shocked me. Anyway, I wanted to ask... What you meant when you said Kratos was the same as me?"

"Oh, right. Well, I see some things in you I saw my brother do when he was your age. Like when I broke my le- er..."

"Just finish the sentence..." Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. When I broke my legs, he thought it was an accident, but then when he found out how I did it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to slap me, laugh at me or feel sorry for me. That's the feeling I got from you when I told you he was your father. You looked at me like you didn't know whether to slap me or thank me."

"Really? Did he fall asleep in class all the time like I do?!"

"HA! I have SO many stories regarding that!"

"Hehe..." Lloyd blushed, and then began think whether he was so different to Kratos.

"Thanks Jen! Er, I'm gonna go look after my mom now. I need to make things up to her. I feel like such an asshole..."

"You do that!" And with that, Lloyd ran off.

"How did you break your legs?" Presea asked.

"I ran into a door frame and dislocated my knee. So I dragged myself to a flight of stairs so I could tell my brother only to fall right down to the bottom. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised only my legs were broken..."

"I don't whether to laugh or feel sorry for you!" Sheena and Presea snickered. Jen just smiled. Although she was crying at the time, she felt like laughing at herself when she fell.

"Well, we'd better get some rest. It's been a long day. What with crashing landing from Tethe'alla, you guys were fighting Desians and I was strangling a man in love with his goldfish and now this..." Sheena sighed.

"Plus the whole Shuya-Kuchinawa thing!" Presea pointed out.

"Yep, we all need some rest. And Lloyd might want to know some Kratos falling asleep stories..."

"Will you tell us one now?"

"Sure! One time, he was hung over, and he obviously had one hell of a headache. So he's drooping off to sleep in class while we had some guy come in talking to us about alcohol abuse. Our teacher notices Kratos is sleeping, so he smacked him over the head the a text book and Kratos shouts 'piss off! I'm hung over!' And so the guy talking to us about alcohol abuse tells us 'this is what I'm talking about. Don't follow that kid's example.' Then A riot started because all the girls were in love with him and all the guys thought he was cool and they could not believe someone had just slated Kratos Aurion." Presea and Sheena had stopped listening when Jen told them what Kratos had said when he was woken up because they were too busy laughing themselves into a hernia.

"HE REALLY SAID THAT?!" Sheena wheezed, unable to breathe because she was laughing so much.

"I would love to have been there!" Presea sighed. Jen grinned. She knew those stories about her lazy brother were funny, and she missed those times. Times before that bugger Mithos went and ruined it all. Or times before humans and elves started knocking each other up and having children who were hated because of their horny parents.

_'What a stupid world!' _Jen thought to herself.

"I know! Let's get you some birthday pie!" Presea suggested, and they dragged Jen off to wish her a happy birthday.

_'Happy birthday Kratos!' _she smiled, as Presea found the perfect birthday pie for her.

Somehow, maybe through psychic forces, Kratos heard Jen.

_'Happy birthday Jen!' _he smiled. Jen also heard him, through the same psychic force.

**SFF: ALL DONE!**

**DF: What is with you and pie?**

**SFF: I HAD PIE FOR LUNCH! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Amy: Lloyd hit Anna?!**

**Jen: I broke my legs?!**

**DF: How long is it gonna take for you to get back to the story?!**

**SFF: THIS _IS _THE STORY! ANNA'S PREGNANCY IS HUGE!!!**

**Jen: She means the proper story! This is a cunning addition!**

**SFF: NEXT CHAPTER WILL SEE JEN TERRIFIED OF YUAN ONCE MORE! WE MAY EVEN SEE RAINE FALLING IN LOVE WITH YUAN! BUT YUAN MIGHT BE WITH MARTEL, IF SHE GETS RAISED!**

**DF: Me thinks you should raise Martel and have her and Raine bitch-fight over Yuan!**

**Amy: I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT!!!**

**Jen: Me too!!!!**

**DF: Yeah! But don't kill Jen!**

**SFF: TIME WILL TELL! RUBBISH JOKE! I FORGOT TO SAY ONE LAST CHAPTER.**

**DF: Oh great...**

**SFF: WHY ARE PIRATES CALLED PIRATES?**

**Jen: ...This joke is so bad!**

**SFF: BECAUSE THE ARRGH!!!**

**DF: Where do you get these jokes from?**

**SFF: IN AND AROUND! THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**Jen: Please review! See you soon!**


	40. Chapter 40

**SheenaFujiFilm: I welcome all the my 40th chapter!**

**DeadlyFlower: You've been writing with story for what, a year now?**

**SFF: Something like that**

**Amy: Well good for you. Why is Jen quivering in the corner?**

**Jen: Yuan is set to SMILE at me in this chapter! I'm scared!!!**

**DF: Poor thing...**

**SFF: I'm sorry, but I think it's funny!**

**DF: You'd better begin and let Jen live through the nightmare as quickly as possible.**

**SFF: Very well! This chapter is random-ish! Jen!**

**Jen: Chapter 40: THAT FREAK YUAN IS GONNA TERRIFY ME!!!**

**SFF: ...That is the chapter's title!**

Jen, Presea and Sheena all woke up with a hang over. That would be because they got drunk on Jen's birthday. The night before, Presea pushed Sheena into some water, but then she lost balance and fell in too. Jen laughed and drank an entire bottle of wine before throwing up. But that morning, things were slightly different because someone came knocking at the door.

"Argh... Who is that?" Sheena groaned, pulling herself out of bed.

"COME QUICK!!!" A man burst into the room. The man was Neil.

"What happened? Hotel ran away? Dog on fire?" Jen mumbled.

"We think there are Desians at the Human Ranch!!!"

"What? We blew up the ranch yesterday!" Raine folded her arms and raised her eye brow. She was suspicious of what this could mean.

"Yes, I know that, but..."

"Something wrong?" Colette asked.

"There appears to be Desians wandering around the ruins of the ranch. We think Magnius may still be alive."

"He can't be. I cut his head off," Presea mumbled from under her covers.

"Y-You did? Well in any case, we've doubled our security. We can't be too careful. Oh yes, and that young boy you had with you yesterday is outside waiting to see you."

"You mean Mithos? We'll go and find him. Thanks Neil!" Genis smiled. After spending an hour trying to drag Jen, Presea, Sheena, Lloyd and Anna out of bed, everyone met Mithos outside the hotel.

"I-Is everyone alright?" he asked, looking startled.

"Those 3 are hung over and Lloyd and Anna are just lazy," Raine sighed, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I see."

"Not only that. Presea bought so much birthday pie... I feel sick..." Sheena groaned, holding her forehead. Jen was silent, but that was only because she had fallen asleep standing.

"Well, I see you're all going to the Human Ranch. I know you're probably going to leave me here, so Genis, I'd like you to have this," he said, handing him some panpipes.

"What's this?" Genis asked, looking at it.

"It's an instrument my sister used to play, whose... passed away," Mithos mumbled, looking to one side. Jen's eyes snapped open and she glared at him and she was no longer hung over.

"I can't take that!"

"No, please! I want you to take it!"

"I...Uh... Thanks Mithos!"

"If you're ever in any danger, just play it and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay! We'll see you when we get back!"

"Be careful everyone!" Mithos waved as everyone left the city.

Jen used some funky magic to get Presea and Sheena to sober up and had their pounding headaches cease. And while walking there, Anna had a quick talk with Jen.

"Do you think Kratos will really leave Cruxis?" she asked, a question that made Jen flinch.

"Eventually," she replied, knowing that no one could know about the deal she made with Mithos. If anyone found out, they would only try to stop her. She had to help her brother, especially now that Anna was pregnant.

"You really believe that?"

"Yes." Her reluctance to speak made Anna slightly suspicious, but she decided not to worry about it. Jen had already done enough to help her out.

"What do you believe?" Jen asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did he tell you he would leave?"

"Yes, he promised Lloyd. And me."

"Don't you believe him?"

"Of course..."

"So what's the problem?"

"There is none. I guess..."

"Has he ever given you a reason to doubt him?"

"No..."

"So he's let you down from time to time, and he might not have the perfect life planned out for you, or even the perfect family, but I think he loves you more than anything. You and Lloyd mean the world to him and if he says he's going to leave Cruxis so he can be with you both, then I'm pretty sure you can take his word for it."

"You're right... But he thinks highly of you as well."

"He does?"

"He wants you to be happy. He wants to be part of your life. He's worried about you."

"He said that?"

"No, but I can tell. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"..." Jen was obviously unaware of all this.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not exactly. Hey look! We've made it to the ranch!" she quickly shouted so that she could end the conversation. She didn't want to talk about the subject of her brother anymore.

"Be on your guard everyone! We have to be careful, just in case there really are Desians still lurking around!" Sheena called, pulling about some cards. She was the first to enter the ruined ranch while everyone else followed cautiously behind her. Jen used her angel eyes to look deep into the ranch and then she saw 'the horror'. She ran as quickly as she could to 'the horror'. Everyone called after her, but she didn't listen. She only kept running until. Then she arrived.

"We've been waiting for you," 'the horror' smiled at Jen once again. This horror is none other than the Renegade Yuan himself.

"AHHHH!!!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs as Yuan had once again smiled at her.

"Jen, are you oka- Yuan? Jen, why did you scream?" Lloyd blinked when he arrived at the scene.

"THAT FREAK SMILED AT ME!!!" she squirmed, hiding behind her nephew.

"I don't get it..."

"Ignore her Lloyd. We have more oppressing matter to discuss," Yuan sighed, folding his arms.

"Like what?"

"Such as joining forces."

"IT'S A TRICK!!! Don't listen to him Lloyd!" Jen shivered, still hiding behind him.

"Do you two know each other?" Sheena asked.

"HE'S A FREAK!!!" Jen squirmed once again.

"I've heard about the favor you're willing to do for your brother. Quite impressive."

"Hmph," Jen pouted because he made everyone stare at her.

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"It's nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! He's my dad!"

"Yes, your dad! Not you!"

"So he found out?" Yuan smiled a happy smile of joy.

"STOP DOING THAT!!!" Jen quivered, leaping behind Lloyd's back again.

"Alright, fine. How did you find out Lloyd?" Yuan asked.

"Jen told me."

"You did?" Yuan blinked.

"So what?!" Jen yelled, beginning to get annoyed. "Enough about our family. What do you want to join forces for?!"

"Yes, of course. Botta, you can explain this part." Botta walked out from behind a tree knowing the coast was clear to enter.

"OMIGOSH!!! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TOY-BOY!!!" Jen screamed, pointing at Botta. She was referring to a rumor spread around the Renegade bases that made it's way to Jen. Yuan flushed crimson.

"That rumor wasn't true!!!" Yuan roared.

"Yeah right!"

"What rumor?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Well, according to talk from around the Renegade base when I went there to steal a rheiard, Yuan and Botta-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Botta roared. "That rumor was false! You should know that! The favor Kratos wants should put an end to that rumour."

"Hmm... Yes, I agree."

"Anyway, we've certainly strayed away from the subject I wanted to talk about. We need to team up and fast," Yuan sighed.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"You really want to team up with us after all you did to Zelos and Lloyd?" Sheena jeered. Yuan had tried to kill them several times. Not to mention what happened to them before they arrived in Sylvarant the first time.

"The circumstances have changed."

"Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Botta asked.

"The legendary tree said to have existed on the Holy Ground of Kharlan, right? It's the tree of life, which produces infinite mana," Zelos said.

"Isn't that just a fairytale?" Colette blinked, thinking she'd heard her grandmother tell a similar story.

"The Giant Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away. And now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"The seed of the Giant Tree is the final seal?" Zelos asked.

"It is known as the Great Seed."

"Are you talking about the soul of Mithos?"

"That's the fairytale!" Jen laughed, then she put her hand over her mouth, knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"She's correct," Botta quickly said so no one would ask any questions. "The Great Seed, the source of the world's mana, is the seed of the Giant Tree."

"The Great Seed is vital in order to reunite the two worlds!" Yuan said.

"What?!" Lloyd gasped.

"It was possible to split it apart, so there should be a way to reunite them," Genis replied.

"I believe I told you that Yggdrasil created the two worlds. The worlds used to be one, but Yggdrasil ripped it asunder."

"How was that even possible?" Lloyd asked.

"It was possible for Yggdrasil. The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed."

"So that's why the worlds go through the cycle of flourishing and declining? And so the Chosen goes on the journey to reverse that?" Zelos said to himself, although everyone heard him.

"Yes, but in this case, the Chosen of the flourishing world was chosen to perform the ritual in hope of stopping this deadlock. But it failed, as you well know," Botta explained.

"But if the Great Seed germinates, the Giant Tree will be restored and the cycle will come to an end," Yuan continued after Botta.

"How do we resurrect the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked with optimism.

"The Great Seed is almost dead. We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it," Yuan replied.

"There's no supply of mana like that existing in this world," Raine sighed, feeling less optimistic.

"Can't Derris Kharlan's mana be used?" Jen once again put her hand over her mouth knowing she shouldn't be saying anything that could give away what she knew, or even her plans which only she and Mithos knew.

"Jen is correct. Derris Kharlan is a comet made from a giant mass of mana. We need to use that."

"So why won't Yggdrasil resurrect the Giant Tree?" Lloyd groaned, getting bored of the stupidity.

"All of the mana is Derris Kharlan is being given to Martel for the sake a resurrecting her."

"What?!" Colette gasped, not believing why so much mana was being used on just one person.

"By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel lives on, existing as part of the Great Seed."

"If Martel awakens, the Great Seed will be absorbed into her a disappear. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasil protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits," Botta finished.

"_Hmm... That is a complication... My magic won't work if THAT'S what surrounds Martel. It doesn't matter. I'm not that concerned about what happens to Martel. Raising her isn't why I made that deal with Mithos..."_Jen thought to herself. She knew should needed to expect complications, and soon enough, her deal would go through.

"So that's why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival..." Raine figured that out, but she could also detect another motive for this. The only thing was, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yes. We will make the Great Seed germinate. As a result, Martel will be absorbed by the seed, and then..." Yuan paused for moment. Jen squinted and knew exactly what he was thinking. But she knew she couldn't do anything for him, even though she didn't care very much for him.

"The Great Seed will be reborn," Lloyd finished.

"Will the two worlds be reunited then?" Colette asked.

"That I don't know. The only certainty is that if the world will end if the Great Seed is lost," Yuan replied.

"So you're gonna have Miss Martel be a good girl and disappear?" asked Zelos. There appears to be a lot of asking in this conversation.

"Martel is dead, isn't she?" Jen asked, then slapped herself, then took out the duct tape she got from Tabatha, stuffed some Lemon Gel into her mouth and taped it.

""Um..." Yuan freaked out for a moment to watch Jen, then he continued: "Martel is dead, as Jen said. If it wasn't for Derris Kharlan's mana, her soul will have disappeared a long time ago."

"_Looks like my magic will almost certainly fail... It doesn't sound like there are any forces acting that could kill me. And this Lemon Gel is super sour! Yum!" _Jen thought to herself, sucking on the gels.

"Why is Yggdrasil so obsessed with Martel?" Genis asked.

"MMPH!!! MMMMPH!!!" Jen cried, as she had suddenly started choking on the Lemon Gels she had been enjoying so much. Anna tore off the duct tape and Jen spat out the gels.

"Jen, did you want to say something?" Yuan asked.

"No, I was choking, that was all," she nervously smiled, feeling like an idiot.

"Right... Well, it doesn't matter why Yggdrasil is obsessed with Martel. All that's important is that we see to the germination of the Great Seed," Yuan sighed, almost feeling like laughing at the pitiful looking Jen.

"Up till now, the Great Seed has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world," began Botta on another explanation of something.

"The mana links," Lloyd said.

"Correct. Now that the links have begun to unravel, the Great Seed's protection has weakened."

"...Because we have been forming pacts with Summon Spirits of both world!" Presea realized.

"Now I see why you want us to join you. It's because we have Sheena, a summoner," Raine glared, wondering if they could really trust these Renegades.

"Yuan, who does allegiance lie with? You are part of Cruxis. Or have you not told us that yet?" Jen asked. **(A/N: Perhaps I should explain. The scene on top of the Fooji Mountains where you fight Pronyma for the first time did not happen, therefore Yuan still hasn't revealed his Cruxis identity! Anyway, let's move on!)**

"What?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Did you not wonder why he had so much knowledge on this issue?" Jen blinked, completely dumbfounded at that.

"When an organizations opposes another, they should have a large amount of information on one another, shouldn't they? That was the feeling I was getting," Raine explained.

"That makes sense. Well Yuan?" Jen asked again. Yuan opened out his wings to confirm what Jen was saying.

"...I am with Cruxis. But I am also the leader of the Renegades."

"A double agent..." Presea whispered.

"In other words, a traitor," Zelos sighed.

"So, what's your decision?" Yuan asked.

"...Okay," Lloyd replied.

"WHAT?!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs in absolute shock.

"He's revealed that he's a traitor. He's putting himself on the line. That has to mean something."

"I'll trust him too!" Colette smiled.

"Like that's a surprise..." Anna muttered under her breath. She had noticed that Colette seemed to agree with everything Lloyd did.

"You were headed to Rodyle's ranch, correct?" Yuan questioned, knowing the answer.

"Do you have a spy watching us?" Zelos asked, feeling agitated.

"He only began working for us recently. He double crossed his master. Shuya!" Yuan called. Jen almost fell over when hearing that name, and Sheena froze in shock. Shuya appeared in a puff of smoke behind Yuan. He looked at the party then straight at Jen.

"Hello," he simply stated.

"Him?!" Sheena gasped.

"Sheena, I would like to put our differences aside and focus on this important mission. The same for you, Jen."

"If you say so..." Sheena sighed, knowing that there wasn't much of a choice in this situation.

"If you even look at Sheena in a way that I don't like, my sword goes through your throat, understand?!" As Jen threatened Shuya, he began feeling a familiar feeling from times she'd threatened him before.

"You haven't changed," he grinned.

"Shut up!" she hissed, and trying to keep herself from blushing.

"It appears you job is to stop Rodyle's Mana Cannon before it is completed," Shuya told everyone, ignoring Jen's comment.

"We also have a debt to pay back to Rodyle," Presea said, clenching her fist feeling a small amount of rage bubble up.

"The ranch and Mana Cannon systems should be interlinked. Disabling the control room should be our first priority." While Yuan explained the rest of their mission, Jen started fiddling with her nails and soon stopped caring about what was going on.

"We have a reason to infiltrate Rodyle's ranch as well. We can guide you to the entrance, if you like," Botta offered.

"Well, we're teaming up aren't we? So please take us there!" Lloyd smiled, trying to be friendly.

"Shuya will accompany you inside. Shuya, when the mission is over, you report to me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"We still need to make preparations to fire mana at the Great Seed. Oh, by the way, the Rheaird dimensional transfer system will be offline while we make our preparations. You'll have to wait until after you infiltrate the ranch if you want to get back to Tethe'alla."

"Got it!"

"Talk to Botta when you're ready. And I'll leave the rest up you both, Botta, Shuya."

"Understood," both guys said in unison.

"Jen, do you think this is a trap?" Presea asked. Jen was staring into space not really paying attention to what was going on. She was looking at the sky and was not responding to Presea. Then a thought suddenly hit her mind.

"Hey Yuan, will you take care of Anna?" she suddenly asked. Presea had already realized Jen didn't hear what she said. Or did she?

"What?!" Anna gasped, with no idea why Jen had said that.

"Why?"

"We can't take her with us."

"J-Jen!" Lloyd stammered, not understanding why Jen was saying this.

"Give me one good reason!" Anna demanded.

"Because you're pregnant. Anything bad could happen to you."

"She's right, you know..." Sheena and a few others mumbled in the background.

"...Very well. Anna, let's go," Yuan said, with 2 armed Renegades waiting to escort her.

"R-Right... Lloyd, take care," Anna said, and left with Yuan and the other Renegades.

"If this is a trap, Kratos, Lloyd and me will have a reason for infiltrating that base, and there's one other reason Yuan wouldn't dare cross me," Jen told Presea, which meant that she was listening, she was just coming up with a plan in those few seconds.

"I see. Why won't he cross you?"

"It doesn't matter. If he's trapping us, I'll trap him."

"Understood."

**SFF: Right! That was long chapter and I actually had to play ToS to get that script, so I'm super tired.**

**DF: You had ToS ready at that point so you could write this chapter?**

**SFF: That's part of the reason it took me a bit of time to write this chapter. I played from the very start of the game to get to that scene!**

**Jen: You have too much time on your hands...**

**Amy: Aren't you going on holiday next week?**

**SFF: YES!!! EXACTLY SEVEN DAYS REMAIN!!!**

**DF: And you miss the last day a school...**

**SFF: A bonus! Rubbish joke time!!**

**Amy: Grr...**

**SFF: Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Jen: -Preparing to load gun-**

**SFF: Because it wanted to! Hehe! That is a REALLY bad joke! So sorry!**

**DF: You're an idiot.**

**Jen: -Disarms gun- You retard!**

**Amy: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**DF: See you all soon!**


	41. Chapter 41

**SheenaFujiFilm: Bonjour mes amis!**

**DeadlyFlower: You don't have any amis!**

**SFF: Oh shut up!**

**Amy: Amis is the French for friends doesn't it?**

**Jen: Yes, and our creator has none**

**SFF: The painful truth! Today is the 10th, right?**

**DF: Yes**

**SFF: That means... I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR A YEAR!!!**

**Amy: You actually stuck to writing it?!**

**Jen: I've been alive for the amount of time I've been in this story?!**

**SFF: CELEBRATIONS!!! Er, moving on! Let's begin the chapter!**

**DF: My cuz owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

**Amy: Chapter 41: Rodyle's ranch**

Botta and Shuya escorted the team to Rodyle's ranch. Lloyd was slightly edgy with leaving Anna with Yuan, but he also wanted to ask Jen something.

"Say, about my dad," he started.

"Yes?"

"What was he like... when he was my age?"

"Exactly like you. Only he was more intelligent."

"Heh..." Lloyd couldn't help laughing at that statement. He couldn't imagine Kratos being like him.

"Did he have a whole load of girlfriends?"

"Probably. I saw my fair share of them, I guess..."

"...Does my mom know about that?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know me when I was born?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not?'"

"Weren't you there when I was born?"

"Obviously not."

"So... How did you know everything about Kratos' life?"

"Magic."

"But-"

"What's with all the questions?!"

"Huh? O-Oh! You don't like questions, do you? I'm sorry."

"..."

As they got closer to the ranch, Presea got nervous, but she was also quite eager to deal with Rodyle for using her to kidnap Zelos. That was a very long time ago. Sheena had noticed how tense Presea looked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"..." Presea's mind was elsewhere. She still wanted to avenge her family and she had a massive grudge towards Cruxis and the Desians.

_'For Alicia... For Daddy... For many others who suffered for this unjust cause... We have to stop Rodyle for all these people. Even though Alicia has been brought back, I still have to avenge so many others. After all, Jen can't raise everyone who died,' _Presea's thoughts were getting her fired up and she was anticipating the moment where her axe would slice Rodyle's face off. **(A/N: Apologies of that gruesome image!)**

**Rodyle's ranch**

"We have work to do on the mana reactor in here. If you head straight, it should connect to the ranch," Botta explained when they arrived.

"Understood," Raine replied.

"One more thing! It seems that you've destroyed every ranch you've been to, but we need the mana reactor in order to sprout the Great Seed. Don't destroy this one."

"Hear that Raine?" Sheena smirked.

"It's not like I do it for fun, you know," she glared.

"I do!" Jen whined. She was obviously looking forward to blowing up another ranch.

"Shuya will accompany you inside. I leave the rest to you," Botta said, and left with two other Renegades.

"Understood..." Shuya mumbled, not particularly bothered about his mission.

"Rodyle should be in the furthest room in the ranch," Lloyd said, looking into the doorway.

"Wow Lloyd! You're so smart!" Colette clapped, giggling away.

"It's only because we've been in enough of these places to know that they're all the same," Genis sighed, remembering that Lloyd was a total idiot.

"Shut up Genis!" he hissed, and in they went.

For about an hour, they had to run around this stupidly complicated ranch with unnecessary Sorcerer's Ring gadgets, elevators that wouldn't move and running around on stair lifts, as well as all these planted monsters and Desians running around after them all the way. Somewhere along the way, they set the prisoners free too. Anyway, they did manage to get to Rodyle's room in the end.

"I see the failed Chosen and his traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches!"

"You and Vharley deceived me!" Presea glared, her hate and anger burning more than it was earlier.

"Presea... I'd have treated you so much better had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that little body of yours."

"Die!!!" Presea hissed, with tears welling up to her eyes. She almost ran forward to cut off his head, but Sheena held her back.

"Stay calm," she whispered into Presea's ear, but that was obviously something Presea was having difficulty doing.

"Ahahahahahaha!!! Now, now, settle down. Have a look at the projector. I have a special underwater show for you!" Rodyle cackled as the projector lit up. It showed the escaping prisoners being locked into a room. That room was quickly filling with water. With no escape, what were they going to do?

"H-How can you do that?!" Genis cried.

"Stop the water now!!!" Lloyd roared at the top of his lungs while drawing his sword.

"It's too late! The only one here I intend to spare is Lord Kratos' younger sister! The rest of you can perish!"

"Don't touch me, you freak!" Jen shivered, and ran to hide behind Shuya.

"Did you have a bad experience with him?" Shuya asked her, as she continued to shiver. She didn't reply, she just stood there shivering.

"I know why you've come here. I'm sure you're here to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you won't succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with sea water!"

"You're going to kill all those people at the ranch just to stop us?" Colette asked with worry.

"Who cares about the lives of those pathetic inferior beings?! The Mana Cannon will be complete once I get my hands on the Cruxis Crystal. With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasil and Cruxis will be begging for my mercy! Even that eye-sore of a Tower will fall before my cannon!"

"You're going to destroy the Tower of Salvation? What do you hope to accomplish?" Jen asked from behind Shuya.

"Hehehehe, my darling child, that's nothing you or these pathetic beings need to concern yourself with. The Cruxis Crystal is finally mine! Now, let's see. I think I'll test its power by equipping it on myself!" Rodyle equipped the crystal and his body transformed into a monster. A grotesque looking one at that.

Sheena let go of Presea and she immediately ran forward to take out Rodyle. Rodyle managed to dodge her attacks and attempted to attack her, only she was protected by Genis' Freeze Lancer attack, which was followed up by Absolute from Seles. Sheena and Lloyd dashed forward to combine some attacks, while Zelos prayed for Judgement. Even Jen used her angel abilities and fought back against Rodyle when he used Gravity Well on her. She quickly recovered from the attack and came forth with Shining Bind. Raine healed her, then combined with Lloyd to do Photon Tempest. Presea and Shuya teamed up to do Lightning Punishment, Presea using Rising Punishment, Shuya using Raiden. Sheena hit her over limit mark when Rodyle hammered down on her, so she summoned Volt to help, and he finished off Rodyle.

"Ugh!!! What's... happening?! My body...! My body is disintegrating! Pronyma, you tricked me!!!" Rodyle's distorted voice roared, as he collapsed on to a control panel.

"But I won't die alone! I'm taking you all with me!!!" He pushed a switch, then finally fell dead. Presea clenched her fist, feeling good, but at the same time disappointed.

"I cannot get my time back..." she whispered. As she said it, an alarm sounded, which could only mean bad news.

"No! He activated the self-destruct system!!!" Raine cried, when big flashing lights appeared on the screen.

"So much for sparing me," Jen giggled to herself, and then joined Raine at the control panel.

"This place can't be destroyed! Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Shuya, the Renegade-Ninja asked.

"Hmm... These controls are... different..." Jen mumbled as she looked at the buttons.

"We probably won't be able to handle this in time!" Raine was beginning to panic as she could see time was running out. Then, Botta entered the room to save the day!

"We'll take it from here. You can all escape from that hatch over there!" Botta pointed, and everyone followed. Everyone except Shuya.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Go!!!" Botta shouted, with a stony look in his eyes. Shuya followed the order and join Sheena and everyone else outside the hatch. Botta and the 2 Renegades with him fiddled with the control panel and managed to stop the ranch from self-destructing. Then the room began to flood with water. Everyone could see this happening from the looking glass in the next room. Shuya's mind clicked, and he realized what Botta had done.

"We've got to get them out of there!" Lloyd shouted, and ran to the hatch door. He and Genis tried to push it open, but that proved to be futile.

"It won't budge!" Genis cried, pushing it as hard as he could.

"Let me try," Presea said, walking over. "Jen, will you help me?"

"Sure." Both girls pushed as hard as they could, but not even they get the hatch open.

"We've stopped the self-destruct system," Botta called from the next room.

"Open the door!" Shuya shouted. "You knew this would happen! Why should I escape with these people while you drown?!"

"You're just like Yuan. There's someone special in your heart. You have the chance to protect that person. Yuan wants you to be able to protect that person instead of failing the way he did. You need to be alive to protect her."

_'Her?' _Sheena thought to herself, then looked at Jen, who had a poker face on.

"Besides, our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire mana at the Great Seed. Now that we've finished reprogramming this control room, our mission is complete. Shuya, please tell Yuan that we have succeeded."

"Do it yourself! Open the door!" Shuya responded, and threw on explosive tag at the window, but the window didn't shatter.

"We pray for your success in regenerating the world. Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep, for Yuan's sake as well. And Jen..."

"Huh?" she blinked, not sure why he was talking to her.

"If you are still doing that favor for Kratos, I wish you luck..." And then a screen covered the window so that they would be able to see him drown.

"Luck... I'll probably need it..." Jen whispered to herself.

"What... did you promise Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jen said, changing the subject. "That dome above... If the water came in here, we could have shattered that dome. Botta didn't have to die..."

"Everyone! Behind you!" Presea called. Some cages behind them had opened and 3 dragons flew out.

"Mithos!" Genis whispered, and played the panpipes. **(A/N: I know they fought some dragons first, but I'm trying to speed things up a little.)**

As the music of the pipes sounded through the air, there was a faint sound from the dome, and then a giant sparkling bird flew over and struck the dragons dead.

"What was that?!" Lloyd gasped, as the bird flew over again.

"Aska?..." Jen whispered, staring at it in disbelief.

"_Genis! Raine! Everyone!" _came Mithos' voice.

"Mithos!" Genis cried.

"_Please! Get on these rheairds!" _

"Let's go!" Lloyd called, and everyone boarded the rheairds and flew away.

"What happened Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really know! When I heard the music, I came as quickly as I could! I started blasting the dome with fireballs, but then a giant sparkling bird came and helped me!"

"Giant sparkling bird... Could it be Aska?" Sheena asked.

"Do your panpipes have the power to call Aska?" Genis asked.

"I don't know..."

"In any case, we're glad to see you're safe. Let's head to the Renegade Base and collect Anna," Raine suggested, to which everyone but Mithos agreed.

"I'm going to head back to Altessa's place. I'll let him know you're all safe. I'm sure he's worried about you all!"

"Good idea! Thanks Mithos! Take care!" Genis smiled.

"Yes, you too!" And with that, Mithos and the group flew their separate ways.

Lloyd's team arrived at the Renegade Base to meet Yuan.

"Yuan... Botta-" Lloyd began.

"He died..." Yuan finished, looking down to one side.

"Sir, he says his mission is accomplished," Shuya said, fulling Botta's final wish.

"I see." Yuan paused for a little while, then began to speak. "Shuya, your job now is to protect Jen. I hope you understand why."

"Y-Yes sir..." he replied, wondering if that's all Yuan had to say about Botta's death.

"And now the dimensional transfer system will be on. You may travel between the two worlds as you please," Yuan explained.

"That's all you have to say about Botta?! Don't you know that he-"

"Wait Lloyd, it's not our place to speak. Those two have been together for some time. Let the guy be on his own," Zelos said.

"Y-Yeah... Yuan, I'm sorry..." Lloyd said, and then they all began to leave.

"I don't need protecting!" Jen groaned, but that was only because she didn't was Shuya around her.

"Please understand... why I want you to be safe..." Yuan whispered. Jen began shivering with fear at that statement.

"It doesn't mean I want to be your friend!" Yuan quickly said, to dissolve her fears.

"THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT!!!" she yelled with joy, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"By the way, where is Anna?"

"I locked her in a closet."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd screamed.

"I'm sorry, that was a bad joke. If you wait here for a moment, I'll have her brought here."

"VERY bad joke," Jen glared. That moment passed and Anna was brought into the room.

"LLOYD!!!" she cried, and hugged him tight.

"M-Mom! I can't breathe!!!" Lloyd wheezed, trying to pry her hands off him.

"Sorry! I'm glad you're safe, that's all."

"That's okay, but don't deprive me of air! Hey, do you know what Jen told me?"

"What?"

"That Kratos had lots of girlfriends when he was my age!" he laughed.

"He... what?!" Anna twitched and looked at Jen.

"Oh jeez... It was ONE girlfriend! I was exaggerating! AND joking!"

"You better have been!" Anna glared.

"Where are we going now?" Jen asked, changing the subject.

"Back to Tethe'alla to form a pact with Shadow?" Seles suggested.

"Good idea! See you around Yuan!" Sheena waved, in an attempt to cheer him up, and everyone left. Raine was SERIOUSLY feeling sorry for Yuan at that point, and she wanted to stay and comfort him, but everyone was leaving, so she couldn't!

"I'm still going to put my sword through your throat if you do anything to Sheena," Jen whispered to Shuya.

"I know," he smiled, making her blush.

"D-Don't do that!" she hissed, and off they went to Tethe'alla!

**SFF: WOO! Chapter done!**

**DF: Good for you! And you got it done in a day! This day!**

**SFF: Yes I did!**

**Amy: 1 mark out of 30 on a Maths exam?**

**SFF: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!**

**Jen: It was the calculator paper as well! You're a real idiot!**

**SFF: T.T Leave me alone!!! As punishment for humiliating me, I am going to tell a rubbish joke!**

**Amy: Crap...**

**SFF: Why did the turkey cross the road?**

**DF: Why?!**

**SFF: Because it was the chicken's day off!! MUAHAHA!!! **

**Jen: Ugh...**

**SFF: I'm going on holiday in a few days! I'll do my best to update before then! If not, see you all when I get back!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hi everyone! This will be my last update for about a week, maybe more, because I'm going on holiday today! **

**DeadlyFlower: This is a Valentines Day chapter, isn't it?**

**SFF: Yes it is! _KrystalKrimsonStar_ suggested it, and so I shall! Thank you very much for the idea!!!**

**Jen: I sense... danger!!!**

**Amy: Are you going to have Shuya admit his feelings to Jen's face?!**

**DF: OMIGOSH!!!**

**SFF: Valentines Day has arrived! I own a dead goldfish! And that's it! And I don't think this chapter will be that good because I'm not so good at romance!**

**Jen: Chapter 42: It's Valentines Day in Meltokio!**

After finishing up in Sylvarant, everyone went back to Tethe'alla, where it was now Valentines Day. There were love hearts in the forms of billboards, balloons, cakes, chocolates, cards and, Jen's favourite, PIE!!! Ahem, moving on. The group landed in Meltokio to get supplied for their battle against Shadow, but then Zelos saw that it was Valentines Day.

"Oh. My. Good. GOD!!! HOW COULD I FORGET THIS IMPORTANT DAY?!" he bellowed when they arrived in the city.

"Ahh! Master Zelos! We have heard that for Valentines Day, you and your group are permitted to enter the city!" a guard outside the gates informed them. **(A/N: This is so they can hang out in the city, not just at Zelos' house.)**

"Really?"

"And Duke Bryant and his young lady friend arrived not too long ago!"

"Alicia is here?!" Presea gasped.

"Well, I suppose spending the day here couldn't hurt us," Raine suggested.

"Yuck, the most horrifying holiday of the year..." Jen grumbled. She is a bit of an emo!

"Well then my cute little hunnies! Enjoy Meltokio on this love-giving day! Sheena, hint, hint," Zelos smirked.

"Oh shut up!" she grinned, and they went off together. Genis ran off to a card shop and tried to find a cute teddy and a card he could give to Presea, while Seles was burning with jealousy. Jen ran away to hide in the slums, then Anna and Lloyd decided they were going to run after her. Then Jen stopped paying attention to what was in front of her and smacked straight into a man. That man was, of course, her older brother!

"Ahhh!!!" she cried as Kratos caught her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her.

"Hey! It's you!!!" she happily called.

"Kratos!!!" Anna smiled happily.

"Hello Anna," he smiled back.

"You two should spend the day together!" Lloyd suggested.

"Yes! And you can go with Colette!" Jen snapped, obviously wanting to be alone.

"Alright then!" Lloyd shouted, and ran off.

"Let's go!" Anna said, pulling Kratos away.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Kratos asked Jen.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now go!" she said, and ran into the slums.

Now on this joyous day in which couples come together, we shall first join Genis and Seles who are shopping.

"I wonder which one she'll like..." Genis mumbled to himself, looking at the teddies. Seles snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing Genis?" she asked.

"I'm getting something for Presea!" he replied, still shuffling through the bears, bunnies and other animals.

"She... Doesn't really look like the type to really like things like this..." Seles mumbled, still feeling jealous.

"You really think so? Hmm... Maybe I could just give her a card and some chocolates..."

"She doesn't seem to be the loving type..."

"Well... To be honest, I think you're right. She's never shown any interest in me or anything..."

"I-I didn't mean to be mean or anything-"

"It's okay Seles! Which one do you like? I'll buy something for you!" he smiled. Seles blushed bright red and she pointed at a random bunny.

"Okay!" Genis picked it up, and Seles gave him a hug and kiss, making Genis blush too.

"Let's go to the castle! I hear a play will be on later!" Seles smiled, and off they went, arm in arm.

Meanwhile, Presea managed to find Alicia at the castle, preparing for

"Alicia!!!" she called, running over as fast as she could.

"Presea! You're here too?"

"Yeah! We were going to go to Shadow's dungeon, but Zelos wanted to hang around so we decided to stay."

"That's great! We're here because Regal was put in charge of organising a romance play. For some reason, he chose Romeo and Juliet..."

"That's a tragic romance story isn't it? I guess that would make Jen happy. By the looks of things, she hates Valentines Day..."

"Really? How is she getting on?"

"She's absolutely fine! Do you remember Lloyd and Anna?"

"Yes! Anna was part of the Angelus Project too, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. Well, it turns out Jen is Anna's sister-in-law!"

"Wow! That seems nice! Jen is definitely a nice person!"

"Yes... Well, let's go and buy some Valentines Special Pie!"

"Pie?"

"Jen got me addicted to it... Anyway, c'mon! Let's go!!!"

Meanwhile, Zelos was buying red roses. Sheena had her back turned talking to Shuya, so Zelos used that chance to surprise Sheena.

"What made you change your mind about killing me?" she asked.

"Because I realised... Killing you wasn't going to solve anything. It wasn't going to bring my parents back. I tried explaining that to Kuchinawa, but he wouldn't listen. So I pushed him off a bridge."

"You... did what?"

"I just thought to myself: What would Jen do? And that's what I came up with."

"I see... Why did you join the Renegades?"

"Seemed like an easy way out of going back to Mizuho."

"Right... Well, I'm glad you're not after my blood anymore..."

"Hey Sheena! I've got a surprise for you!" Zelos called from behind.

"Huh?" Sheena twirled around and saw a bunch of roses with a card from Zelos and a box of chocolates.

"Aww, thanks Zelos!" she blushed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"WOO-HOO!" Zelos yelled, punching the air, making Sheena giggle.

"Hmm..." Shuya mumbled, knowing he wasn't much a Casanova.

"Hey Shuya, why don't you get Jen something?" Sheena smiled.

"Ahhh! So you're thinking of wooing the young woman you love so?" Zelos grinned deviously.

"N-No, not really..."

"Liar! I'll write a love-letter for you! Sheena! You know what Jen likes, get a gift for Shuya!" Zelos said, taking out a pen and a cheap card.

"Jen likes pie, and lots of it," Sheena said.

"I know that..." Shuya mumbled. Sheena then began to wonder if he had spent a bit of time stalking Jen.

So while Zelos and Sheena tried to give Shuya's love-life a boost, Anna and Kratos were working on theirs.

"I can still remember out last Valentines Day together!" Anna smiled, thinking back.

"So do I," Kratos responded, looking at the sky.

"It was in Luin, and that day was the day Lloyd chose to run off into the theatre while the romance play was on..."

"And he ruined the set."

"But then came the evening! You treated me like a princess!"

"That's exactly what you are!"

"Oh jeez, I wish! But it's what you did for me I remember the most! You took me out to a romantic dinner, bought me chocolates and the biggest stuffed panda I've ever seen!"

"Then Lloyd thought it would be funny to flush that panda..."

"Hey, it was pretty funny! Even though I loved that panda."

"My father once took my mother out and did all those things on Valentines Day. I had no better ideas, so I just copied him."

"Then use this chance to top that year!"

"Top it? You mean... you want me to do better? I don't know what to do."

"Think about it! Or ask your sister for some ideas."

"Hmph..."

"Come on, we'll go and find her! She's probably on her own anyway."

"I agree, let's go." So off they went.

Lloyd and Colette were busy playing with a dog and thinking about naming it.

"I think Icicles is a good name!" Colette chirped.

"Why? I like Cookie Dough!"

"Okay!"

"Great! I'll buy you some cookies since I know you love them so much!"

"Thank you Lloyd! You're so nice!" she smiled. "You've always been so nice to me!"

"That's because you're one of my best friends!And I'll always look out for you! Forever and ever!"

"...Thank you Lloyd..." Colette whispered, looking at the floor looking guilty. Then she quickly gave him a hug before he noticed and started asking questions.

"Let's go and spy on your parents! I want to see them being all lovey-dovey!" Colette giggled, and so they did!

Genis and Seles were happily running around the city and it seemed like Genis had really taken a shine to Seles. Then they saw Raine, who was all alone.

"Raine shouldn't be on her own today... Hey Genis, let's keep her company!" Seles smiled.

"Yeah! Hey Raine!" Genis called, running over to his older sister.

"Genis? Is everything okay?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"You look so alone! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought... For once it would be nice to spend this day with someone special..." Raine sighed, looking into the air thinking about Yuan.

"Really? I didn't know you felt like that..." Genis sighed, feeling insensitive.

"It's okay Genis. It's not something I want you to worry about. One day... I suppose I'll find the happiness I want..."

"Uhm... That's Raine great!" Genis nervously scratched the back of his head with no idea what to say.

"Hey guys! They're re-creating the play of Romeo & Juliet today! Shall we go and watch it?" Seles asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea Seles!" Raine smiled, so they went to the theatre and bought tickets to the show.

And so now, we join Anna and Kratos looking for Jen, who was on the roof of a house in the slums reading a pop-up picture book about Valentines Day, full of bunnies and love hearts. She was also getting bored of it since she'd already flicked through it 3 times.

"Jen!!!" came a voice from below. That voice belonged to Anna. Jen jumped down from the roof and met Anna and Kratos.

"...Is that a picture book?" Anna blinked, pointing at it.

"N-No..." Jen mumbled, hiding it behind her back.

"Didn't I buy you that when you were 4?" Kratos asked.

"Yes..." she replied, wondering what they wanted. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to ask what you think we should do today?" Anna asked.

"What?... You mean like... a romantic evening?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Um... You could... get dinner, eat some pie... I dunno..." Jen babbled, with no idea what to say.

"Use your imagination. I'm certain even you could come up with something," Kratos said, smacking her head to try and knock an idea into her head.

"Oww... Er, maybe... you... could... GO TO THE THEATRE!!! And... uhh... have an ice cream fight, then undress each other to clean up... And... I have no idea! Why are you asking me anyway?!"

"That actually sounds okay!" Anna laughed. "Especially the ice cream fight!"

"If that's what you want to do..." Kratos grinned.

"Handsome devil..." Anna snickered, and they kissed, ignoring Jen's throwing up noises.

"Don't you have anyone to spend today with?" Kratos asked.

"No. I usually spend this day shooting bats with a slingshot."

"I... see-" Anna began.

"WELL NOT TODAY!!!" Zelos had suddenly appeared behind them, with Shuya and Sheena.

"What?" Jen blinked, sensing danger.

"Um... For you," Shuya muttered, handing her a card and some pie.

"Take it and smile," Kratos whispered, only because he didn't want her hurting Shuya's feelings.

"Er, thanks," Jen mumbled, taking it.

"You have to read it too!" Kratos knew his sister was completely clueless when it came down to this holiday, so he had to help her out out. Jen got Kratos to hold her Valentines Pie while she opened the envelope. She looked at the front of the card, and almost smiled, but didn't. Then she opened it and started reading. It was at this point Sheena and Zelos noticed what Shuya had done to the front of the card. There were bunnies and hearts, but Shuya had drawn and meteor storm blowing all the bunnies to flaming pieces.

"You don't think... he really put that love note in, do you?" Zelos nervously asked Sheena.

"Judging by what he's done to the front of that card, it's highly possible..." Sheena whispered, watching intently as Jen read the card. Then she really did smile.

"Heh! You rock! Thanks a lot!" she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, leaving everyone around her gob smacked.

"Ha..." Shuya blushed. Zelos got a look at the love note and then he nearly fainted.

"THAT NOTE WAS BETTER THAN MINE?!" he roared, outraged. Let us see the story of the love note.

**Rewind until about 15 minutes ago...**

"_Right then! This should impress Little Miss Jen!" Zelos grinned, handing the note to Shuya._

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so sexy, and I want to do you..." Shuya read out loud, leaving Sheena to throttle Zelos._

"_Do you really think THAT is going to make her like him?! Shuya why not try: You're my beautiful rose, I love you more than you know, please notice me before I lose my mind...?"_

"_I'll write it..." Shuya sighed, taking the pen and the card. "All done," he smiled, and showed it to Sheena and Zelos._

"_Uhm... I don't think that'll work..." Sheena tried to crack a smile._

"_Even my letter was better than this one..." Zelos glared._

"_Let's just give it to her... She likes apple pie. Let's but her that," Shuya said, and they all agreed._

**Present...**

"What does the card say?" Anna asked, wondering what it said to make Jen kiss Shuya.

"I hate poems, you hate them more. I want to torch bunnies, you'd like to torch whores. I don't know what to say. Will you be my Valentine? I think you rock and I've bought you pie. I'll buy you a lot more someday," Jen smiled. "But what really tops it off it the flaming bunnies on the front!"

"I'm impressed..." Kratos smiled. He knew Jen liked the thought of exploding animals, but he didn't know anyone else did.

"You rock too! Thanks for the pie!" Jen smiled at Shuya, practically admitting her feelings for him.

"Aww..." Sheena, Zelos and Anna awed. Kratos being Kratos just kept quiet and silently laughed at his sister.

"Let's all go to the castle! I'm sure everyone else is going to be there tonight!" Zelos suggested. So they did. **(A/N: When it comes to writing romance, I am just like Jen. If you're still reading this chapter, thanks for putting up with me!)**

So everyone arrived outside the castle, where the play was due to start. The gang had all met up, and then they died with shock upon finding out that Jen kissed Shuya. Then the night moved on. It was 5 minutes before curtains up, and there appeared to be a dilemma.

"This is bad!" came Regal's voice from behind the crowd. Presea and Alicia turned around and saw him talking to some men.

"Regal? Is something wrong?" Alicia asked.

"...We have a problem. It would appear the two lead actors are unable to perform tonight..."

"The ones that have to play Romeo and Juliet?" Zelos asked, getting an idea into his mind.

"That's right. Apparently, they were held up in Altamira and they won't get here until tomorrow morning."

"When then Sheena can fill in for Juliet and I will be Romeo!" he smiled.

"Actually, it's a teenage production. So I'm afraid you can't participate."

"Darn..." Zelos snapped his fingers, then look at Shuya. Kratos was looking at Jen with the same thought.

"Jen isn't a bad actress. Maybe she could fill in for Juliet?" Kratos grinned.

"Excuse me?" she blinked, horrified at what was being said.

"Yeah, Shuya can be Romeo!" Sheena laughed.

"Huh?" he blinked, then looked at Jen.

"We don't have much of a choice. The show must go on! Besides, they should be fine. Now then, it's time for a costume change!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to this!" Jen squirmed as Regal dragged her off.

"Jen, just do it for fun!" Lloyd called. Jen huffed and went off with Regal.

"Shuya, you must come too," Regal said. Shuya sighed and followed him.

**Later that night...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I must apologise for the delay in starting the show. But we plan to begin in a few moments! Thank you for your patience!" Regal announced from the stage, and walked off again.

"This ought to be interesting," Kratos muttered to himself, wondering if Jen could really be Shuya's lover.

**EVEN Later... **

The play was over. The main highlights: Jen having to shout 'Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?' And when Jen was obviously struggling to keep a straight face every time Shuya kissed her.**(A/N: There is no WAY I am writing the whole play out xD!)**

So later on that night, Jen and Shuya regrouped with everyone.

"Jen... Shuya... Your performance brought tears to all our eyes!!!" they all sobbed, mobbing them.

"Except for me," Kratos coldly stated.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Jen screamed at the top of her voice and hid behind Shuya.

"The romance... The heartbreak... You two are truly excellent actors!" Regal

"You two had better run! People are going to want autographs!" Sheena grinned. Jen twitched and Shuya sighed in annoyance.

"Kratos, please get me out of here!!!" Jen begged, falling to her knees to do so.

"Alright," and he grabbed her, and flew her away. Shuya just did a ninja disappearing trick and he was gone.

"WHERE ARE THOSE WONDEROUS ACTORS??? THEY WERE SENSATIONAL!!!" came a group of fans.

"Looks like they've got themselves a fan club..." Raine grinned, glad it wasn't her fan club after her.

Kratos landed somewhere not too far from Meltokio and Shuya appeared in the same area.

"You two weren't bad," he grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Jen groaned, wanting to forget about it all.

"I wouldn't do it again..." Shuya said, looking irritated.

"I should probably leave you two alone. I need to go and see Anna and Lloyd anyway. Make sure you go back into the city when it's dead silent."

"Okay. See you later!" Jen smiled, but all the time thinking:_'DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PERSON!!!'_

"You're quite good at acting. I read somewhere that angels can't cry. How did you manage it?" Shuya asked after Kratos had disappeared.

"Let's just say I'm not your typical angel. I'm... different."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I should thank you for the advice you gave me."

"What advice? I don't give out advice!" she shiftily said.

"At the Otherworldly Gate. You taught me that revenge isn't the solution to my loneliness."

"I did? You're welcome I guess."

"Have you ever followed that advice?"

"Pfft. No!"

"I thought not. I... um... really like you..." he suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jen blinked, hoping she dreamed him saying that.

"N-Nothing..." Shuya mumbled, suddenly backing down.

"You said something! Don't treat me like a fool!"

"I said I like you!"

"Oh really? Well I like you too- Wait, what am I saying?!" she gasped in shock, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," Shuya grinned, putting his face an inch from hers. "Your secret is safe with me!"

"It better be!" she growled, barring her teeth and pushing him away. And little did she know Kratos watched the whole thing.

_'Cute...' _he thought to himself, and walked off back to Meltokio.

"When do you think is a good time to go back to town?" Jen asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Not now. It's too soon. Maybe in 10 minutes. Anyway, I was meant to ask; When did you tell Lloyd about Kratos?"

"Not that long ago. Actually, I can't remember. I have a short attention span when it comes to time."

"Everyday is the same for you?"

"Pretty much. Time has lost all meaning for me..." she said, looking into the air with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Call it... boredom. I'm sick of it all. Lately it hasn't been so bad. But I'm still sick of it."

"Oh. In that case, I'll take care of you. I'll make feel better. Maybe time will start have meaning again."

"Maybe..." she whispered, thinking about Martel.

**Meltokio**

"YOU THERE SIR! Your younger sister portrayed Juliet splendidly! We're planning on doing another production in Altamira 3 days from now! Do you think she'll be interested?" a man asked Kratos as he walked back into the city.

"I doubt it," he plainly said, knowing that Jen would be horrified if she had to keep doing that play over and over again.

"She has such a large fan base after just one performance! Do you think we'll be able to convince her."

"...If you value your life, you'd better not."

"Oh, is she a feisty one?"

"Just don't ask her. She's not interested. She already told me."

"Well that's a shame..." the man sighed, and finally left him alone. Then Anna came walking over.

"Hey, was he asking about Jen playing Juliet full-time?"

"Yes. I know she won't want to."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, the day is nearly out. What shall we do?" There was a brief pause, then Kratos said:

"Ice cream fight?" he shrugged, with no other thoughts in his mind.

"Okay!" Anna laughed. And then everyone else joined in, and Valentines Day ended with an ice cream fight. Yay!

**SFF: I know it was a rubbish Valentines Day story and you could probably hear a better one by watching the Teletubbies, so I apologise!**

**DF: It was alright, I guess...**

**Jen: I can't believe you got me admitting my feelings for Shuya! **

**Amy: Awwww!!!!**

**SFF: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't I don't blame you!**

**DF: I wasn't that bad! It was your first time writing something mildly romantic! You did okay considering that!**

**SFF: Well, as I said earlier, I'm going on holiday! So to say goodbye for a few weeks, here are some thank yous to my reviewers: **_**EmoSheena**_** – You're my friend anyway, so thanks for being cool!**_**KrystalKrimsonStar**_** – You've been a great reviewer for me! Thanks for giving me support and ideas, and you've been really nice! You rock! **_**Silverstar's Shadow – **_**Once again, a nice reviewer! You were really nice to me when I had those chapters when I'd just come out of hospital! Thanks! **_**Bishieluver0 – **_**Jen loves you because she has a fan! Lol! And of course, I can't forget my lovely cousins **_**DeadlyFlower, ElementalSummoningQueen **_**and Mika! You guys are always nice to me! Much love goes out to you! There are more reviewers than this, but it would just be one long essay if I keep writing!**

**DF: I'm not complaining or anything, but why are you saying this?**

**SFF: To be honest, I have no idea! I've been on an aeroplanes LOTS of times, usually for 13 hours each time and it's never scary or anything, but lately I've stopped trusting aeroplanes, so you never know what could happen to me!**

**Jen: OMIGOSH!!! You just jinxed yourself!**

**Amy: You're not going to be blown up and I'm sure the pilot isn't an idiot! You'll be fine!**

**SFF: Okay, I'm a wuss and we all know it! Review and put me at ease? Give me support? Please? Pretty please? Cookies will be available! Much love to those who make me feel better!**

**DF: -hugs cousin- You're so silly!**

**SFF: I know! To prove it, here is my rubbish joke for this chapter! Why wouldn't the skeleton jump off a cliff?**

**Jen: Why?**

**SFF: Because he had no guts! CLASSIC!!!**

**DF: Not bad!**

**Amy: Please review and tell this idiot she has nothing to worry about on her flight!**

**Jen: We'll see you when she gets back and finds the time to update!**

**SFF: Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**SheenaFujiFilm: SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!**

**DeadlyFlower: Didn't we all tell you you'd come back alive?**

**SFF: HI EVERYONE!!! I'M ALIVE!!! ALIVEEEE!!! Thanks for the support! Much love and cookies and PIE go out to you all!!!**

**Amy: Aren't you the slightest bit tired?**

**SFF: Nope!**

**Jen: Even though you've been up since 4am?**

**SFF: Nope!**

**DF: Even though you've just been to school?**

**SFF: Nope! I went to school the day I landed in! And here's the biggest shock: BRITISH AIRWAYS DIDN'T LOSE MY BAGS!!!**

**Jen, Amy & DF: WHAAAAAAAT?!**

**SFF: Heathrow Airport sucks! Now, time to write!**

**DF: SheenaFujiFilm owns a brand new goldfish and nothing more!**

**Jen: Chapter 43: Shadow's dungeon **

The sun lifted itself over Tethe'alla the next morning. It was time for the team to leave Meltokio and complete their quest. In the middle of the night at some point, Kratos left, leaving his pregnant wife, his son and his sister all alone again. Speaking of his sister, she was already up, sitting on a cupboard and flicking through her pop-up picture book again.

"This thing is cheesy..." she muttered, taking out a marker to scribble on it. Then she changed her mind and put the pen away.

"A present from Kratos is a present from Kratos... Even if it is a kid's book..." she sighed, closing the book. At that point, Shuya walked in.

"You okay?" he asked when seeing a disturbed look on her face.

"Yes. You?"

"Can't complain. Is there something on your mind?"

"...What makes you think that?"

"Um... Uh... No reason..."

"Why are you scared of me?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're so jumpy! I question every question I get asked."

"I know..."

"So what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not scared of you, I just... I always feel like I'm irritating you, or hurting you in some way."

"Why?"

"I. Love. You," he plainly said.

"Oh, right. I don't want a boyfriend, even though I like you back. But I'll still be your friend, okay?"

"That's fine-"

"ARGGHHH!!! HOW DOES HE SNEAK AWAY LIKE THAT?!" Anna roared, interrupting Shuya, who was now looking confused.

"Anna..." Jen sighed, sliding down from the cupboard and going into her room.

"JEN!!! IS KRATOS WITH YOU?!" she cried, holding Jen by the shirt.

"He's gone again. We'll still see him around, I guess. Anyway, we're going to Shadow's temple today. I don't think you should come."

"WHAT?!"

"It's too dangerous for you. If you weren't pregnant, or if Kratos were here, I'd be fine with you coming along."

"It's okay. I completely understand. I'll wait for you guys outside of the temple."

"Alright."

After 3 hours of trying to get everyone, mainly Lloyd, out of bed, they left Meltokio and moved on to the Temple of Darkness.

When they landed, they all waved goodbye to Anna, who went to sleep on the grass outside the temple, and went inside. Since they had been there before when Zelos was on the regeneration journey, they had already lit up the place with the blue candle and so all they had to do now was assemble the fragments of Shadow. Because these things are super slow and seem to have no sense of direction, Presea thought it would be a good idea to carry the fragments in bottles so they could get to the point. There were 5 fragments in total, so Presea got 5 bottles, and so off they went to the altar at the bottom of the temple.

So now we arrive at the bottom of the temple at the altar. Presea released the fragments of Shadow and he put himself together at the altar.

"_Mithos and I... pact..." _came his whispering voice.

"I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Shadow. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"_Fight..."_

"He's coming!" Presea warned, drawing her axe. Shadow glided forward and used his Darkness Shower on Zelos.

"AIYEEE!!! NOT THE FACE!!!" he squirmed, while Seles dashed over and attempted to hit Shadow with Mini Meteor. Shadow dodged and hit her with Dark Sphere, before floating off and punching Raine to the other side of the room.

"This guy is ruthless!" Jen grinned, liking what she was seeing. She circled Shadow and took out a Red Quartz to equip on to her sword.

"Rising Phoenix!" she called, and tore through Shadow's centre.

"Hmm... Not bad," she muttered, and then went to give Raine some Miracle Gel. Raine recovered from her injuries thanks to that gel and hit back at Shadow with Photon, a light element attack. After being hit by his weakness, Shadow was slightly stunned, and dizzy.

"NOW!" Lloyd called, and everyone ripped into Shadow.

"Beast!" By Presea.

"Pyre Seal!" By Sheena.

"Angel Feathers!" By Zelos.

"Star Cannon!" By Seles.

"Spark Wave!" By Genis.

"Raining Tiger Blade!" By Lloyd.

"Raiden!" By Shuya.

"Stardust Cross!" By Colette. By this time, Shadow was weakened, but furious. He was quick to cast Bloody Lance on Seles and Zelos, Dark Sphere on Raine to get revenge for using Photon on him, he let out another Darkness Shower on Sheena and Shuya, and then he punched Presea away. Lloyd, Genis and Colette and Jen were the only ones still standing. Jen released her wings and began to chant something.

"Guys, I need you to cover me," she said, and closed her eyes to continue chanting.

"Right!" Lloyd whispered, and circled Shadow the same way Jen did to get behind him.

"Double Demon Fang!" he called, which Shadow easily dodged. Shadow cast Dark Sphere on Lloyd, but he defended himself him Guardian.

"Aqua Edge!!" Genis called, another attack Shadow dodged. Colette attempted to sneak behind him and attack, but Shadow flashed away and turned up behind her. As he was about to attack, Jen had finished her spell.

"Divine Judgement!" Jen cried, and Shadow was engulfed, and defeated, by the light.

"_Vow..."_his whispering voice rang again.

"You don't waste words, do you?" Sheena grinned. Then she saw Shadow's motionless face.

"Uhhh... For the sake of creating a place where to two worlds must longer sacrifice each other, I ask that thou grant me thy power!"

"_Agreed."_And with that, Shadow gave Sheena the Amethyst and the pact was made!

"Nice work Sheena!" Lloyd called, punching the air.

"Now we have to head to Sylvarant and make pacts with the Summon Spirits out there!" Colette chirped.

"Let's head out. I'm worried about my mom!" Lloyd suddenly said, and off they went back to the surface.

Back at the surface, Anna was still snoozing on the grass outside.

"I know the day has been short, but we took quite a beating against Shadow. I think we should get some rest here for today," Raine suggested, which everyone easily agreed to. Zelos collapsed on the grass, and Seles purposely fell on top of him.

"OOF!!" Zelos oofed as Seles dropped on to his belly. Jen grinned, and then began to miss her own brother. Shuya was about to go over to talk to her, but he suddenly got disturbed.

"I'm... gonna check the area out. Just to make sure it's safe..." he shakily told everyone.

"Good idea. Make sure you be careful," Sheena said. Jen looked at him, and then was mildly worried about him. Shuya did a ninja-jump into some trees and was gone within those few seconds.

"Kratos... Where did you go?... I was worried... I'm still pregnant you know..." Anna mumbled in her sleep.

"Mom?" Lloyd spun around and saw she was still asleep.

"Say Jen, when is your birthday?" Lloyd asked for no particular reason.

"Wh-what?!" she blinked.

"It was a few days ago!" Sheena said.

"Yes! We had Birthday Pie!" Presea smiled.

"So you're already 16?" Lloyd asked.

"You really love asking me questions, don't you?"

"Well... I just suddenly remembered something... Da- Kratos once told me he shared his birthday with another member of his family. Is it you?"

"...Yes. Why didn't you call him dad? You were about to..."

"I... Uhhh... Don't know."

"Hmph..."

**Meanwhile with Shuya...**

He stopped jumping through trees at 150mph to meet someone.

"You're late," came a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Yuan..."

"It doesn't matter. How is your mission coming along?"

"...It's fine."

"You do realise that Lord Yggdrasil is getting impatient. Kratos far too soft, he's not forceful enough. This could be his ticket out of Cruxis. I suppose he's only being soft because it's his sister he's asked to raise Martel..."

"She said she would be my friend, and that's it."

"You need to get closer to her. I don't care if you have to seduce her, get her to love you!"

"Why do we have to do this? I thought you didn't like Cruxis."

"This isn't for Cruxis! It's for Martel! Kratos is taking too long! This must be done now!"

"...Understood."

"Now get back to work!" and Yuan disappeared. Shuya sighed, looking slightly guilty about his mission.

_'To get Jen to fall in love with me to the point she'll do anything thing for me... Can I really do that to her?...' _Shuya thought to himself. Then he left back to the others, at 150mph through trees.

**SFF: MWHAHA!!! I end here!!**

**DF: So short?!**

**SFF: Well excuse me for being tired!**

**Amy: Didn't you say you weren't at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Jen: Idiot!**

**SFF: Do you like the twist? Shuya is still evil and twisted after all! But will it last? Let us remember that he is still in love with Jen, regardless of his mission!**

**DF: Kratos wasn't in this chapter!!!**

**Jen: A CRIME!!!**

**Amy: I KNOW!!!**

**SFF: He can't be in every chapter for goodness sake! He'll be back when they form the pact with Luna, okay?!**

**Jen: That seems to be a long time. He needs to be around more since Anna's pregnant.**

**DF: Kratos' doesn't revolve around his pregnant wife!**

**Jen: Yes it does!**

**SFF: SHUT UP!!! Ahem... Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Amy: See you all next time!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello!**

**DeadlyFlower: Lovely day, don't you think?**

**Amy: Are you two okay?**

**Jen: Is it a crime to be so joyously happy?**

**Amy: Jen?! Not you too!!!**

**SFF: Ah, this fine day holds so much hope for me!**

**DF: Wouldn't it be grand if you started writing soon.**

**Amy: JEN! GUYS! WAKE UP!!!PLEEEASEEE!!! **

**SFF: Disclaimer: What do I own? A wondrous goldfish! And that is all!**

**Jen: Chapter 44: Love. The red giant, ruler of hellfire. What will we do when the worlds split? Anna's dream – before and after.**

Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly, and for most of the afternoon, after finishing their battle with Shadow. Jen didn't go to sleep because she was happy enough flicking through some photos she'd dug out from her pocket. And she was wondering why Shuya hadn't returned yet.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, as she looked at a photo of Kratos holding her when she was a baby. She looked up at the sky and the clouds. When it was day time, she and Kratos looked at the clouds, and by night the stars. The sun hadn't quite set yet, so she couldn't see any stars yet. She looked at one of the clouds and saw it was shaped like a heart. She spent a few moments looking at it, then turned around after sensing someone was behind her.

"What are you looking at?" It was Shuya, who had returned from his 'scout'.

"Um, nothing," she muttered, putting the photos away. "Was everything okay? You were gone for ages."

"Were you worried about me?" he grinned, sitting down next to her.

"Oh shut up!" she hissed. She stopped looking at the sky and preoccupied herself with the grass. Shuya kept looking at her, still unsure if he was willing to do his job. He chose not to decide not, but instead to wrap his arms around her and give her a hug. Jen jumped and looked straight at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" he whispered into her ear, holding her tighter. Although she didn't understand why he was hugging her, Jen kept still and let him hug her. Shuya rested his head on her shoulder while she stared at him wondering if something was wrong with him and started getting nervous. Then she noticed he'd fallen asleep and decided not to shove him off. Instead, she pulled him on to her and cradled him so he would be more comfortable so he could sleep better. She then looked back at the heart-shaped cloud in the sky.

"What are you looking at?!" she glared at the cloud.

**Morning**

"Awwww!!!" Sheena giggled when she woke up and saw Jen and a still sleeping Shuya together.

"Shut up!" she growled, blushing slightly.

"What's brought this on?"

"He fell asleep on my shoulder!"

"You let him come within a centimetre of you?!" Sheena gasped sarcastically.

"Be quiet!" Jen sighed, wondering what she was thinking. She didn't know why she let Shuya hug her, why she chose to cradle him or even why she was even being nice to him after what he did to Sheena.

"Love is weird, right?" Sheena smiled, obviously noticing she was confused.

"Huh?"

"Even when he did bad things to the people around you, you still find yourself caring so much about him because you love him. Look at Anna and Kratos as an example! I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, but I don't think he's Mr. Perfect. Yet Anna is standing by him."

"I know. It's just... weird, like you said."

"Get used to it!" Sheena laughed. "Hey I think he's waking up!" Which he was. Opened his eyes and saw Jen looking down at him. He sat up and kissed her, without knowing Sheena was there. Sheena stood there gaping at them. She had no idea when Shuya got so brave. Yuan was also hiding in the bushes.

"So you're doing it after all... So sorry about this Jen, but Martel needs me..." he whispered, and disappeared.

Jen quickly pushed Shuya off her and looked at Sheena, who was trying to contain her laughter.

"W-What was that for?!" Jen asked Shuya, blushing.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing that," he shrugged. Jen glared at him and went off to see Anna, who was pretending to be asleep.

"I know you saw that, so wake up!" Jen growled.

"Hehe!" Anna laughed, sitting up. "I had such a strange dream..."

"Really?"

"You were there, but you were tiny. And some woman was hugging you and crying."

"I see..."

"And it looked like she was smothering you, but then Kratos turned up and pulled her off and you were motionless. The woman ran away crying, and then she seemed to be talking to me. She was saying something like 'tell her I'm sorry,' which I don't understand at all..."

"Dreams are dreams. They have no meaning. Now then, shall we return to Sylvarant?"

"I-If you say so..." Anna sighed, knowing that the only person who could help her understand that dream was Kratos. So Jen woke everyone up, and surprisingly even Lloyd got up without her having to pull his hair. With everyone awake, they all left to Sylvarant, and the first stop was Triet! They left Anna at the hotel since she wasn't allowed to accompany them to any battles while she was pregnant and moved on in the city. They got some supplies, which was mainly Apple and Orange Gel since this IS Sylvarant, and they weren't in the Katz Village which is the only place you can buy Lemon and Pineapple Gel in Sylvarant. I don't know why I started this rant, I apologise. Back to the story!

The team flew to Triet ruins and made their way inside. Lloyd had a lot of fun shooting fire with the Sorcerer's Ring to light up the various lamps in the temple. Seles thought it would be funny to try and push Zelos off the edge of one of the platforms, but Sheena saved him from falling to his death in the lava by summoning Undine to catch him. Anyway, they eventually made it to the altar, where Efreet appeared.

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am one who is bound to Mithos."

"I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Efreet. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me!"

"I shall test whether you are worthy of forming a pact!" Efreet flew over them, but didn't get the chance to attack because Genis hit him with Spread. However, Efreet quickly recovered, somehow, and grabbed Genis, hitting him with a flaming outburst. Raine was quick to get revenge by hitting back with Photon, which Lloyd followed up with Omega Tempest. Sheena snuck behind him and hit him with a series of seals, finished off with Demon Seal. Efreet recovered as quickly as he could and hit back with Explosion.

"I will reduce you to ashes!!!" he roared. Jen used Guardian and Presea used Earthly Protection, while everyone else took the hit. Jen and Presea still took a large amount of damage, but they didn't get knocked back. Raine took some Miracle Gel and worked on healing everyone. Jen and Presea got Apple Gel to Sheena and Lloyd and then those four worked on a Unison Attack. Jen & Lloyd used Hurricane Thrust, Presea used Rising Punishment and Sheena used Life Seal, followed by Jen & Lloyd's Cross Thrust combo. Efreet was stunned by this attack and Raine managed to use Nurse to get everyone healed. Colette and Seles teamed up to attack Efreet with Absolute from Seles and Hammer Rain from Colette.

"Hey Jen! Can you use Holy Song?" Zelos called.

"Yeah!"

"Let's combine with Judgement!"

"Right! Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honour us with the splendour of thy song! " Jen began the prayer for Holy Song and Zelos began chanting for Judgement.

"O Holy one, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls!"

"Holy Judgement!" they both called. Just before it hit, Sheena went over limit and began to summon Celsius.

"I call upon the Disciple of Everlasting Ice! I summon thee, come! Celsius!" and with that, Celsius appeared in a flash of light.

"It's over!" she called, and slammed down the ice, which defeated Efreet.

"Celsius, it has been a long time..." Efreet sighed.

"I never thought I'd have to see your face again..."

"While we may be opposing forces, must you avoid me so earnestly?"

"What choice do we have? We are harmful to one another!"

"Then perhaps we should be joyous that the mana link between us has been severed."

"Who knows? What is clear though, is that this situation will affect the entire world."

"Indeed."

"All we can do now is trust in the pact maker," Celsius sighed, and left the scene.

"Yes, she is right. Your power is quite admirable. Now, speak your vow."

"For the sake of creating a place where to two worlds must no longer sacrifice each other, I ask that thou grant me thy power."

"I bestow upon you my raging inferno." Efreet gave Sheena the Garnet and everyone made their way back to the surface where...

"WOAH!!!" Lloyd cried, as the ground started shaking.

"Ah, an earthquake..." Jen mumbled, understanding the situation.

"So the mana links really are being severed..." Raine sighed, finally able to grasp the situation.

"These earthquakes occur when mana links are severed. There will be more as we form the final pacts," Jen explained.

"How do you know that?" Sheena asked.

"Common knowledge."

"Raine is the queen of common knowledge. I don't think she knew that," Genis said, resulting in him getting smacked upside the head by his sister.

"But he's right, I didn't know that."

"Does it matter how I know? Anyway, what are you all gonna do when the worlds separate? You'll have to live in one world or the other."

"Hey, she's right! We won't be able use the rheiards anymore," Genis cried.

"We'd better think about that before we form the final pact. Anyway, let's head back to town. Mom is probably worried about us," Lloyd said, and they flew far far away.

Nah, not really that far, only Triet. And Anna greeted them with open arms.

"Hi guys! Jen, I'm getting bored with being left behind while you guys go off fighting monsters."

"Blame Kratos! He's the one who got you pregnant!" Jen glared, like it was her fault.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't say that so loud..." Kratos had arrived and heard exactly what his sister had said.

"Er, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, leading her off.

"Hello to you too..." Anna muttered, grinning.

"We're going to rest here tonight and talk about what's going to happen after the worlds split apart," Sheena suggested.

"By the way guys, there was an earthquake not long ago. Did you guys feel it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! It was something to do with the mana links being severed," Lloyd replied.

"Oh, I see. Well that would be irritating if we had anymore earthquakes, which we almost certainly will."

"I wonder what Kratos wanted to speak to Jen about..." Presea whispered to herself. Let's find out!

"You have to stop forming pacts with the Summon Spirits. I don't know what will happen once you form the final pact, but something bad is bound to happen. I'm telling you this because I really don't think anyone else will listen to me."

"Well I dunno, I suppose Anna would..."

"She probably would. But you leave her behind in cities instead of taking her with you."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm just saying she can't really influence any decisions if she doesn't fight against the Summon Spirits."

"Oh, I see. I don't think I can influence any decisions either. You may the betraying, cold hearted Cruxis angel, but I'm the secretive insane bitch-of-an-angel, right?"

"I wouldn't describe you with any of those words. Or maybe secretive..."

"Heh..."

"You're taking good care of Anna. ...Thank you."

"It's okay. She's easy to handle. Does she... know how old we are?"

"As in over 4000 years old? No, I've never told her and she's never asked. My age isn't something I can casually bring out in a conversation."

"I know what you mean. It's not like we can go around saying 'did you know that I'm over 4000 years old? It's brilliant, don't you think?' People will think we're mad."

"Heh. What brought up that question?"

"Lloyd asked when my birthday was and I was kind of surprised when Anna didn't say anything to me about my age after Lloyd asked. So I was just curious."

"I think it's in both our best interests to keep our ages a secret."

"Yes, I agree. Anyway, about this Summon Spirits thing... You'd best find out what exactly will happen if we form the final pact. That's the only way we're going to be able to convince them to stop forming pacts."

"I understand. I'd better go and see Anna now. I completely ignored her when I arrived.

"Jerk!" Jen grinned.

Anna was along with everyone else in the Triet Inn discussing what was going to happen after they split the worlds.

"The people of Mizuho wish to move to Sylvarant. I suppose I'll just move on with them," Sheena sighed.

"Yes, m-me too..." Shuya mumbled.

"I might stay in Tethe'alla with Alicia and Regal," Presea said.

"Although I have my ties with Tethe'alla, I think that world would be happier without me," Zelos sadly said, looking out the window.

"I'll stay with Zelos. I think I'd be safer hanging out in Sylvarant anyway," Seles said.

"I don't really know what I want to do..." Raine said. "I mean, I love it here in Sylvarant because I have all my dear friends, but there's something inside me that wants to stay in Tethe'alla."

"Sis..." Genis whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't make this decision right now."

"Raine, whatever you do, I'll be right behind! You'll always have me, just like I've always had you!" Genis exclaimed.

"Thank you Genis."

"Mom, what do you think we should do?" Lloyd asked.

"I... don't actually know. I think my decision will revolve around Kratos, and his decision may well revolve around what Jen is going to do."

"I wouldn't like to leave Dirk. He's my dad, after all he raised me," Lloyd said. Kratos' ear twitched when he hear that from outside the inn. Jen heard it too.

"Ignore him," Jen advised, which was easier said than done. Kratos was still feeling guilty, as he has been feeling for over 14 years.

"But I think I'll do whatever makes you happy Mom," Lloyd finished.

"I'm going to stay in Iselia with my grandmother! I might just get to be a normal person!" Colette smiled, feeling the need for normality after spending 16 years as the Chosen of Sylvarant. Then Kratos and Jen entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Anna waved.

"..."

"..." Both siblings kept quiet, which made Anna sweat drop. The silence was awkward.

"Hey Jen! What are you going to do when the worlds split apart?" Lloyd asked, so he could get his parents views as quickly as possible. Jen raised an eyebrow at this question after hearing what Kratos had said to her.

"D-Do you really think the worlds will split apart?" she nervously asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Lloyd blinked. Jen looked at the floor, and turned to her to one side so the Kratos was in the corner of her vision.

"Just a hunch."

"Undine said it would. Don't you think we can trust the Summon Spirits?"

"Hm. I suppose so. What do you think Kratos?"

"...I share the same hunch as you do."

"Okay. Well, if the world _were_ to split apart, I'd hide myself in Tethe'alla and never come out!" she shrugged.

"Really?" Anna asked, not believing a word Jen had just said.

"No, I'm joking. I don't know. I guess I wouldn't mind living somewhere in Tethe'alla. I don't think I could live in Sylvarant..."

_'If she stays in Tethe'alla and I move to Sylvarant... Hmm... Maybe I should stay in Tethe'alla too...' _Shuya thought to himself.

"What about you Kratos?" Lloyd asked. Anna looked slightly bothered at the fact that Lloyd still wasn't calling Kratos 'Dad' even though he knew the truth.

"I don't know. What would you prefer me to do?"

"H-Huh?! I didn't expect that... Um... You know, I don't know either!" Lloyd mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Kratos squinted, slightly disappointed Lloyd didn't have an answer for him.

"What about you?" Kratos asked Anna.

"I'd want you to be with me and Lloyd, obviously. But Lloyd and I have our inclinations to this world. If you... want to follow your sister, it's fine with me."

"Oh lord no! He's not following me! He's settling down with you so he can raise his new baby!" Jen quickly answered.

"Don't you want to stay with Kratos?" Seles asked. She wanted to stay with her brother, so she would have thought Jen would want her brother too.

"I just... don't like Sylvarant!"

"You don't want to make one small sacrifice for the sake of your family?" Raine asked.

"Well..."

"I don't think she should be forced to choose between what she wants and what her family want her to do- S-Should she?" Shuya stuttered halfway through that sentence wondering if he'd said the right thing.

"I think all that matters is that if she's happy to live in Tethe'alla on her own, then that's her choice. I'm not ever going to drag her kicking and screaming to come and live with me." Kratos cleared all that up with those lines, putting relief on everyone for Jen's part.

"Hey, I was meant to tell you about my dream I had last night! I saw Jen, who was very little, possibly about 2 years old..." Anna explained her dream to Kratos, which she had already explained to Jen at the beginning of the chapter. Jen twitched slightly, with no idea what this dream meant. Kratos listened and knew exactly what Anna was talking about.

"Anyway, the woman said 'tell her I'm sorry.' I don't even know who this woman is or what she's apologising about. Do you know what it means?"

"..." Kratos paused and looked at Jen, who looked afraid. He knew she could tell he knew what the dream was about.

"Kratos?" Anna waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"...Jen, would you rather have me tell you and only you?" Kratos asked. Jen jumped on the inside.

_'He knows what this dream is?... Hm, I suppose it couldn't hurt...'_

"Um, it's okay. J-Just tell her what it means."

"Are you sure?" he asked once more. Jen thought about it again.

"Y-Yeah..."

"...Understood." He turned and looked at Anna. "This happened the day before Jen's first birthday. That woman hugging her is our mother." As he said that, he looked at Jen, who was visibly shaken and disturbed.

"Mother tried to smother her. I've never asked why, I've never understood why, she just tried to kill Jen. I don't know how long she had been suffocating Jen, but when I walked in, Jen was unconscious. I thought she'd accidentally smothered her, so I pulled her off. Mother asked me why I stopped her from killing Jen and then she ran away. I never saw her after that..." Kratos stopped talking and walked over to Jen. He put his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"When you woke up, you had no idea what had happened. And you couldn't remember who our mother was anymore. You couldn't see her face and you couldn't remember the sound of her voice. The doctors thought you would be fine, and that you were better off not remembering what had happened. And it was after this day that whenever anyone tried to hug you, you would get scared and cry, and as you got older, you attacked people who tried to hug you." Kratos took his hand off her shoulder when she looked like she was about to cry.

"T-Trauma... I was... traumatised. Now I understand! Ha... Ha..." She tried to laugh, but it didn't work. She just started crying instead. Kratos gave her hug, and surprisingly, she didn't push him away. She just cried into his shoulder.

"Poor thing..." Anna whispered, feeling bad for having everyone hear that. And so they ended on a glum note, particularly for Jen.

**SFF: Yes, after getting beaten up by DeadlyFlower, I put Kratos in this chapter!**

**DF: Yay!**

**Jen: ...**

**Amy: So you're all back to normal now? No more 'delightful' talk?**

**DF: Nope, we're fine now!**

**Amy: Phew... You know, that was a... strange beginning and end to a chapter... **

**SFF: I know! What was I thinking?! Um, Jen, you okay?**

**Jen: I WANT SOME PIE!!! NOW!!!**

**SFF: Okay! Chill! Thanks for reading guys! Here's a stupendous rubbish joke! Actually, it's insulting, and a boy in my class said it to me as a joke: I saw you on Google! Just type in deformed!**

**DF: WOAH!!! Even though you're not deformed, that is one BRILLIANT joke!**

**SFF: I know! I just laughed since I'm quite laid back.**

**Amy: Please review! See you next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hi!**

**DeadlyFlower: Hi!**

**Jen: Hi!**

**Amy: Hi!**

**SFF: Um, that was random... time to write!**

**DF: Cuz owns a cute lil' clown fish called Presea and nothing else!**

**Jen: Chapter 45: The Heavenly Messengers. The search is on!**

After the glum end to their day, everyone went to sleep. Then they woke up the next morning. Kratos stuck around to make sure Jen was okay, then when she said it was okay for him to go, he went. Then Anna woke up in the morning and threw another tantrum when she found out Kratos had snuck away again AND because Jen said he could go. Anna's tantrum woke everyone, including Lloyd, so they were all able to press on to Asgard and form the pact with Sylph.

"I wonder..." Genis whispered to himself that morning while thinking about Summon Spirits.

"What's wrong Genis?" Seles asked, always noticing his actions. As well as the fact they were sharing a rheaird.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone that I gave Mithos his panpipes back broken-"

"Broken?! Didn't he say those belonged to his dead sister?!" Seles gasped.

"I-I know! But he said it was okay and that the panpipes were quite old! Um, anyway, that's not what I've been thinking about. If we were able to call Aska with those panpipes, do you think we can form the pact with Aska by just calling him?"

"Um... Should Luna be there too? Anyway, let's ask Sheena after we form the pact with Sylph. It better to focus on one Summon Spirit at a time, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks Seles!"

"Hehe!!!" she blushed, happy she'd pleased Genis.

After about 15 minutes of flying, the group arrived at Asgard so they could drop off Anna and stock up on supplies. Then they went off to Balacruf Mausoleum and had lots of windy fun. After about an hour of of that windy fun and fighting the Summon Spirits, they finally came to...

"Wow! You're strong!!!" Fairess clapped happily after everyone had defeated them. Sheena paused, not sure if she would label herself 'strong'.

"I'm impressed too!" Yutis smiled.

"Yes, you shall have what you seek. Now, make your vow," Sephie said.

"For the sake of creating a world where the two worlds must no longer sacrifice each, I ask that thou grant me thy power!" Sheena called. Just then, Gnome appeared.

"Woah!!! Sylph! It's been like, what? 4000 years? How ya doin?" Gnome laughed when we saw them.

"It has been a long time hasn't it? It seems the mana flow between us has been severed..." Sephie explained.

"Yep! There's gonna be an earthquake here in a bit. After all, we basically ripped out the mana link. Hel-lo!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!" Yutis nodded.

"Take care everyone! See y'all later!" Fairess waved.

"Okay! Later!" Gnome waved back. So the 3 sisters of Sylph gave Sheena the Opal and the pact was made! Although Sheena felt really empty on the inside.

"Are you okay Sheena?" Presea asked.

"Y-Yeah I- WOAH!!!" she cried as a violent earthquake broke out.

"Kratos..." Jen whispered, still thinking about what he'd told her. The earthquake soon calmed down and a whole load of new questions were brought up.

"The time it takes for the earthquakes to occur has decreased..." Presea said, looking edgy.

"And they have increased in magnitude," Raine observed, looking at a fallen statue in the room.

"Jen, do you know anything about this?" Lloyd asked.

"...Is this really a good idea? Could we be causing something terrible while thinking we're doing good? You said Undine knew what she was talking about. But I don't think even the Summon Spirits know what will happen if we sever all the mana links!" She had now taken Kratos' side in the matter of the Summon Spirits.

"What's brought this on? Has Kratos said something to you?" Lloyd did a smart thing and figured out exactly what had made Jen say all this.

"That's irrelevant! Whether Kratos has said something to me or not has nothing to do with what we could be doing to this world!"

"Stop worrying!" Shuya called. "Yuan seemed to know what he was talking about when he chose to form an alliance with you all. And I think he would know what he's talking about," he smiled putting his hand on her shoulder. But Jen was still feeling like this was a bad idea.

_'Kratos thought they would listen to me if I warned everyone about the Summon Spirits? They're treating me like I am you, Kratos...' _Jen thought to herself, feeling irritated.

"Look, I don't know what Kratos has said to you, but we've come this far. We can't stop now!" Lloyd said, trying to change Jen's mind.

"Lloyd's right. There's no point in quitting now! If we stop now, we won't ever know if what we're doing was good for the world after all!" Colette pleaded, on Lloyd's side.

"Don't you trust your father?" Jen asked Lloyd.

"To be honest, I don't see him as my father right now. He's still with Cruxis, and I hate what they do. I want to help him, and I wish I could call him Dad, but it just won't happen right now!"

"Hmph," Jen sighed. "Luna and Aska are next, correct?"

"H-Hey! I've been thinking about that!" Genis shouted before anyone else could answer.

"About what?" Raine asked.

"About Aska! Do you remember when we were at Rodyle's ranch and I played Mithos' panpipes and called Aska?"

"What about it?" Sheena asked.

"I've been wondering why. Aska should be with Luna at the Tower of Mana shouldn't he?"

"I suppose so..."

"So why was I able to call him? And do Mithos' panpipes hold a special kind of power?"

"They're made from the Linkite Nut!" Colette chirped, coming out with that knowledge out of nowhere. **(A/N: Are you sensing evil Colette? Mwhahaha!!!)**

"Wow Colette! Where did you learn that?" Lloyd asked.

"I read about it! But the Linkite Tree is apparently dead. And you can't get there by foot! So we'll have to fly!"

"...Anything else?" Raine asked, quite puzzled as to where exactly Colette had read this from.

"Um, can't we resurrect the tree and carve a new set of panpipes from a Linkite Nut? Then we can call Aska and ask him why he isn't with Luna!!!" Colette exclaimed. Everyone was still surprised by the amount knowledge Colette had on the matter. **(A/N: I know they had that Nova guy tell them about Aska and the Linkite Tree before, but I wanted Colette to give off some evil vibes!)**

"Resurrect a dead tree? That seems... impossible!" Seles mocked, thinking Colette was nothing but a blonde airhead.

"Actually..." Sheena started, making Seles begin to feel silly. "If Gnome where to make the ground healthy, then maybe..."

"My healing arts I acquired from the Unicorn Horn may not be enough to completely revive the tree..." Raine pondered.

"We can strengthen the ground with an Exsphere Shard!" Lloyd suggested.

"Wow Lloyd, I'm impressed," Genis grinned.

"Shut it Genis!"

"Lloyd is right though," Sheena said. "Once Linkite Nuts grow, Lloyd and Presea can carve a new instrument of some sort..."

"Oh! And you'll need the Linkite Nuts to blow in the wind to make a prettiful sound!" Colette said.

"That's okay, we have Sylph for that. But where are we going to get an Exsphere Shard from?"

"I have one," Jen said, throwing it at Lloyd, who caught it.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked.

"I found it..." Jen said, putting her hand over a broken Exsphere in her pocket. She'd found that Exsphere at Kvar's ranch and decided to keep hold of it.

"Well... You're weird, so I'll just believe you," he grinned. Jen just glared at him.

"Right! Let's head to Asgard and pick up Anna and we'll be away!" Genis called, punching the air.

When arriving back in Asgard, Anna told them about the new earthquake and the building that collapsed. After that, they all headed to the Linkite Tree.

"Sheena, were you okay back there?" Presea asked again.

"I just feel like it isn't me that's forming the pacts with the Summon Spirits. It's like I'm forming these pacts without using my power at all. Gnome said Mithos did it all by himself. That's true power..."

"If we weren't allowed to assist you in forming these pacts, then I do not think you'd be able to summon at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still... Just for the next pact I'd like to try and fight alone. If it looks like I'm going to get myself killed, you can help me, okay?"

"We should probably consult with everyone else before we decide on that!"

"I agree!" As she said that, they arrived at the location of the Linkite Tree. It was a desolate area that looked like it had been ruined for some time. So everyone got to work to resurrect the tree. Sheena summoned Gnome to make the ground healthy once more, then Jen buried the Exsphere Shard, followed by Raine using Resurrection. When that happened, the tree revived and the area turned green with grass. Lloyd picked some nuts that would be big enough to carve on ocarina out of and he and Presea began work on it. When it was done, Presea handed it over to Genis.

"Presea, Lloyd, this is perfect!" he smiled. He and Sheena then stepped forward. Sheena had Sylph use their wind to make the Linkite Nuts on the tree blow and Genis played the tune on the ocarina.

"Look!" Anna pointed. Aska came flying down and took a glance at all of them.

"_Who calls me?" _he asked.

"Aska! We need your power! Please form a pact with me!" Sheena called.

"_Pact?... Where is Luna?" _

"We haven't formed a pact with Luna yet, but we need you."

"_I do not want to form a pact... unless Luna is with me."_

"Than let's go and form a pact with Luna."

"_Then I shall go to Luna. Farewell..."_

"Thank you Aska!"

"_Then until that time..." _and with that, Aska flew away.

"Was that okay?" Lloyd asked.

"He said he'd be there with Luna, so we can trust him!"

"We'll be tested by both of them at the same time..." Raine said in order to prepare everyone.

"I've been thinking about that..." Sheena started. Presea looked at her and began to feel nervous.

"What's wrong Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"I want to try and fight them... on my own."

"What?!" Zelos gasped. "Sheena, don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't think you'll be able to do this alone!"

"Zelos, it's okay! I know what I'm doing! If it looks like I'm about to be killed, then you can come and help!"

"But-" Zelos began, with no idea what to say.

"I think we should respect Sheena's wishes and allow her to do this. Besides, we are allowed to save her if it looks like she's in danger. It should be fine," Presea said, looking at everyone's faces. In the end, no one was going to change Sheena's mind and so they did as Presea said. They respected her wish.

"Well, as long as you guys are going to drop me off in a city, I think I'll let Jen decide where I should be dumped!" Anna smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Huh? Oh, um... I dunno. Palmacosta?" she randomly said.

"Alright! Take me there!"

"Why Palmacosta?" Lloyd asked.

"First city that came into my head," she shrugged.

"Hm, fair enough."

So after dropping Anna off, they all headed to the Tower of Mana. Of course, they needed the key to get in there, but Sheena & Shuya blew it open with several explosive tags from their ninja village and the door was open. Jen suddenly looked confused.

"Um, couldn't we have just landed at the top?" she asked.

"NO!!! WE MUST EXAMINE THE INSIDE!!!" Raine roared at the top of her lungs, at the same time terrifying everyone.

"U-Um, o-okay!" Jen stammered, as Raine ran manically into the tower.

"That would be ruin mode!" Lloyd whispered in his aunt's ear.

"I see..." Everyone followed Raine the ruin-maniac through the tower, climbing its endless stairways to the top, with Jen having to drag Lloyd up the last few flights of stairs. But his energy soon perked up as they ran into a familiar face.

"Stop!" Kratos called. Upon hearing his voice, Lloyd leapt up.

"Kratos! Don't get in our way!"

"Hear me out! The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!"

"And that's exactly what we desire!" a voice from behind sounded and an electricity ball was hurled straight at Kratos. Yuan had appeared. Kratos dodged the ball and glared at Yuan.

"Don't you understand? What you're hoping for will not happen!"

"Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?!" Yuan charged another electricity ball.

"N-No! Stop!" Jen cried drawing her sword and pointing it at Yuan.

"Just who's side are you on?" Yuan asked her. Jen didn't answer. She just started shaking uncontrollably.

"Jen?" Lloyd called.

"Lloyd! Go! Form the pact with the final Summon Spirit! Leave Kratos and Jen to me!" Yuan instructed. Lloyd, who had no other options, obeyed Yuan and he and everyone else ran to the teleporter and went to fight Luna.

"Yuan, I've already told you! What you hope for won't happen!"

"Silence!"

"What will happen?" Jen asked, still shaking.

"Calm down. Don't be scared," Kratos softly told his sister. Yuan stopped pointing condensed electricity at Kratos and Jen slowly put her sword down.

"This is your fault Jen!" Yuan hissed. Jen looked confused, having no idea what Yuan was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you raised Martel?!"

"I..." She stopped and thought about that. She didn't know why she hadn't done it.

"You promised me Kratos! You promised she'd do it!" Yuan began to look psychotic.

"No I didn't," Kratos replied. Which is true, he at no point said 'I promise you, Yuan, that my younger sister will raise Martel.' He only suggested it to him.

"You did! But it doesn't matter. If I don't get Martel back, I can always have you!" Yuan now looked delirious.

"What?!" Kratos blinked. Jen twitched, wondering what the hell Yuan was talking about.

"I love you Kratos Aurion!" Yuan jumped forward and gave him a hug. Jen stood there gaping at them.

"Get him off! GET HIM OFF!!!" Kratos squealed like a little girl and Jen wasn't sure whether to be horrified or be laughing herself into a hernia.

"Um... What the hell?" was all she could think of to say. Kratos could now see Jen had no idea how to react, so he punched Yuan off.

"Don't play hard to get! KISS ME KRATOS!!!" Yuan attempted to glomp Kratos again, but then they felt an earthquake, so they ran off to see if Sheena had really formed the final pact.

**SFF: Okay, I'm sorry, that last bit was a joke! I'll put up the real scene next chapter!**

**DF: Phew, that's one big relief**

**Jen: I know what you mean! I thought she was going to make Yuan and Kratos gay! And YuanXKratos pairing? No way!**

**Amy: I thought you didn't like gay pairings anyway?**

**SFF: I don't. I'm just bored out of my mind and needed cheering up thanks to a certain matter and that's what I came out with. Picturing Yuan glomping Kratos, Kratos squealing like a little girl and Jen standing there absolutely confused made me laugh!**

**DF: It horrified me**

**Jen: Me too**

**Amy: It made me laugh and it terrified me**

**SFF: Well, I was feeling a little teensy bit depressed today, so I just wrote that random, scary scene to cheer myself up. Sorry if I scared any of you! I really didn't mean to!**

**Amy: Hehe!**

**SFF: Rubbish joke! What did the red man say to the green man on the traffic lights?**

**DF: Oh hell no! Not this joke!**

**SFF: Don't look! I'm changing! MWHAHAHA!!!**

**Amy: You idiot...**

**Jen: Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**SFF: Sorry about the joke! See you all soon!**


	46. Chapter 46

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hello! I will now finish off the last chapter, which I ended quite, um, randomly.**

**DeadlyFlower: No, it was a scary ending!**

**Jen: Extremely...**

**Amy: Hehehe!!!**

**SFF: I will also be writing the fight scene between Sheena and Luna & Aska!**

**DF: Your cunning plan was sussed!**

**SFF: Yes, but only one part of it! Not even you know the other part of the cunning plan!**

**DF: Tell me now!!!**

**SFF: Oh shut up! I own my clown fish and nothing more!!!**

**Jen: Chapter 46: Luna & Aska. The REAL scene between Yuan & Kratos**

Let us begin at the part after Yuan tells Lloyd and everyone else to leave and fight Luna.

"Yuan, I've already told! What you hope for will not happen!" Kratos said again, angering Yuan even more.

"You have no idea what I truly want! Your sister is responsible for what I want!"

"What?" Jen blinked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Why haven't you raised Martel?!" he demanded, now pointing his ball of electricity at Jen.

"I don't know! I just... haven't!"

"Then hurry up!"

"You're the one who wants Martel to disappear! You teamed up with Lloyd for that purpose!"

"Yuan, Martel will not disappear! Like I said, what you said would happen, what the Summon Spirits say will happen, none of it will happen!" Kratos said.

"Be quiet! Both of you!"

"You're deluding yourself! You've become so lost with Martel you won't listen to anyone anymore!" Kratos shouted, forgetting one thing.

"Don't talk like you never experienced that! You should know how I feel! But you no longer feel it! You have the woman you love by your side once more!" Yuan replied.

"Stop arguing! This is getting us nowhere! Kratos, why don't you tell us exactly what is going to happen and maybe then we'll get somewhere?" Jen sighed.

"She's right-" then a massive earthquake occurred before Kratos could explain. All 3 three of them ran to the top floor where it looked like Sheena had formed the final pact.

**Before then...**

"Sheena, are you sure you're up for this?" Zelos nervously asked as Sheena walked over to the altar.

"You bet I am!" she confidently shouted, walking over to the altar. Zelos grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"The second I think you're in trouble, I'm coming to help you!" he said, looking deep into her eyes. His look was worried, but very firm and protective at the same time.

"A-Alright..." Sheena blushed, and turned around once again to head to the altar. The bright yellow mana swirled around and soon a woman sitting on a crescent moon appeared.

"Luna! I seek a pact with you! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me!"

"...Where is Aska?" Luna asked, looking worried.

"He'll come! He promised!"

"I see, then all is well. I shall test thy worthiness to wieldst my power." Then Aska suddenly appeared and both of them launched themselves at Sheena. Sheena jumped out of the way and took a deep breath. She pulled out a card and threw it in the direction of Luna and Aska. She then muttered something, while performing a number of ninja hand signs.

"Ah, a Shikigami!" Shuya muttered to himself. **(A/N: If you've seen the 3****rd**** animé episode when the guys were at Kvar's ranch, you'll know what a Shikigami is! And if you do, Shikigami means death god! Useless knowledge, sorry!)**

The Shikigami almost wiped out both Luna and Aska, but it didn't last long enough to defeat them. Knowing that a Shikigami wasn't going to last long enough, Sheena had a back-up plan. She knew she'd have to be over limit if she wanted to summon Shadow, so she decided to do the best she could against the Light Spirits and try to reach her over limit mark.

After the Shikigami disappeared, Aska made a quick recovered and launched himself into Sheena. Sheena back flipped over his head and he flew into a wall. Sheena then focused her attention on Luna, but it seemed that Aska flying into a wall was just a distraction while Luna cast Holy Lance on Sheena.

"Argh!!!" she cried, falling back, but this wasn't exactly killing her.

"It's okay, we just have to believe in her!" Zelos told a very worried Presea. He began to believe that Sheena could do it, but he and Presea were both very nervous.

As the final blade from the Holy Lance hit Sheena, she knew she had to make a quick recovery if she was going to last. She slipped some Miracle Gel into her mouth and took out an explosive note and stuck it to Luna, who was temporarily stunned by the blast. **(A/N: As you can see, I've made Sheena's fighting style more like she was in the animé than the game.)**

While Luna was stunned, Sheena decided to put all her force into defeating Luna so she could deal with Aska on without Luna interfering. She dashed forward and decided to make a further recovery by using Life Seal followed by a series of other seals. Thanks to the damage Luna had received from the Shikigami and the explosive note, she was quickly beaten by Sheena. However, Aska's swift ariel movement meant that Sheena still had a lot of hard work to do. And she was slowly edging closer to her over limit mark. Aska swooped down and tore right past Sheena, clawing her with his massive talons.

"Ow!" she grunted, clutching her side. Aska quickly flew down again and used a Sunshine Nova on her and then used both heads to head butt her. All this and Sheena still wasn't over limit. And she was getting weaker. She reached into her pocket to find a gel of some sort, but Aska was quick to knock her over. He was about to head butt her with both heads again, but Zelos had decided he'd seen enough. As Aska's heads were about to clash with Sheena's head, Zelos leapt in front of her and took a direct hit to the head.

"Ugh!" Zelos growled, holding his head in his hands.

"Zelos!" Sheena cried. She grabbed him and lead him away from Aska.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I believe you can do this Sheena, but I can't sit and watch him batter you. It's too hard for me... I care too much about you!"

"Zelos..." Sheena whispered. Zelos leaned in to kiss her, but Aska was about to attack again. Presea jumped forward and fended off Aska.

"Save the mushy stuff until after we have defeated the Summon Spirit!" Presea called, preparing to fight. Sheena and Zelos, but then Sheena had one final card to play.

"Presea, I need you to hit me!" Sheena said, pushing Zelos off. The pair stood up.

"What?" Presea blinked.

"HIT ME!" Sheena screamed as Aska was about to launch himself into the girls like a bowling ball. Presea shrugged and punched Sheena as hard as she could, and with Presea's super human stength, you know it was hard! And that was all it took to send Sheena over limit.

"I call upon the Envoy from the dark abyss! I summon thee, come! Shadow!" Shadow appeared and whispered 'crumble,' although it wasn't Shadow whispering, it was just the way he spoke. A large circle of darkness engulfed the airborne Aska who was about to charge into Sheena, Presea and Zelos. Aska was defeated by Shadow and so Luna asked for Sheena's vow.

"Thou art powerful. Now state thy vow in which thou wilt base our pact," she said.

"I vow to germinate the Great Seed in order to realize the true regeneration of both worlds!"

"We accept thy vow. Our power is thine." Luna and Aska gave Sheena the Topaz and the final pact was made. Sheena let out a sigh of relief, but then the beating Aska handed to her began to kick in. She was about to fall back because of her fatigue, but then Zelos caught her and gave her that kiss he'd tried to give her earlier. Then a sudden earthquake began to shake everything. Yuan, Kratos and Jen appeared.

"You did it!" Yuan smiled.

"No!!" Kratos cried. Jen looked and saw Sheena bleeding and in Zelos' arms and just grinned. The earthquake intensified and Jen stopped grinning and looked at Kratos, who looked horrified.

"Dammit!" he cursed. His sister knew there were something very wrong. Before she could say anything, the Tower of Mana began to shake and it felt like it was slowly being dragged down. Raine looked over the edge and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"T-Tree roots?!" she gasped, watching them climb the tower. Kratos opened out his wings, grabbed his sister and flew away.

"Follow them!" Lloyd called, and everyone flew off on their rheairds, except for Yuan, who also used his wings to fly away.

Everyone landed on the ground where they were a safe distance away from the Tower of Mana and the rising tree. They looked the the tree rising and saw a large area where there appeared to be a woman encased in the middle.

"Oh my g..." Zelos whispered, in total shock.

"Is that... the Giant Kharlan Tree?!" Genis gasped.

"That woman... Is she-?..." Jen began, but then hesitated to finish after looking at Yuan.

"Martel!" Yuan cried, seeing his loved one in such a horrible state.

"That woman consumed by the tree is Martel?!" Raine gaped, looking at her.

"She's beautiful! But I feel like I've met her somewhere before!" Colette said, looking sadly at Martel.

"Yes, she is beautiful... But... Why would she reappear with that grotesque tree?" Yuan asked.

"I was afraid this would happen..." Kratos sighed. Lloyd looked at him, then at Jen.

"So you did say something to her! She tried to warn us because of something you'd said to her!" Lloyd said.

"She did? Well, I see it helped quite a lot," Kratos sarcastically replied, causing Lloyd to glare at him.

"Why did you tell her we shouldn't form pacts with Summon Spirits?" Lloyd asked.

"Having the the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control. I hoped for this not to happen, and so I told Jen to warn you all."

"No! The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!" Yuan said.

"It looks like not even you knew what you were talking about," Jen sighed. First the Summon Spirits, now Yuan. She began to think the world was ending, which by the looks of things, it was.

"That was only half of it. The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasil. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the centre between the two worlds."

"I don't need a lecture from you to know that!" Yuan growled.

"The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon by from both worlds as the try to separate from one another. It's a miracle that this delicate balance held up even for this long!"

"...Wait! So the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds? Is that what you're saying?!" Yuan suddenly realised, resulting in an evil glare from Jen.

"Why don't you know these things?! You work for Cruxis! You should know this!" she screamed, and almost went and punched him in the face if Kratos hadn't held her back.

"Easy!" he whispered in her ear, keeping her back. She calmed down and the urge to punch Yuan disappeared.

"Anyway Yuan, you're exactly right. And because you provided the unstable tree with mana, it germinated in a twisted form and has gone out of control. It's even engulfed Martel."

"Who cares why this happened?! Let's just figure out a way to stop it!" Lloyd shouted, getting irritated by the situation.

"If what Kratos says is true, then Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed. And if Sylvarant is destroyed, Tethe'alla will be destroyed as well as it is linked by the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate," Yuan explained.

"Then... everyone will die!" Presea whispered in horror.

"Everyone except that twisted tree and the angels that live on Derris-Kharlan," Kratos grimly told them.

"We have to do something!" Genis cried.

"But what can we do?" Sheena asked, beginning to feel this was her fault.

"Yuan you dumbass, this situation is your fault! What do you plan on doing about it?!" Jen glared.

"We can cut off the mana flow and stop the seed from receiving any more mana!"

"But that won't subdue the Giant Tree. The process has already begun," Kratos said.

"Is the Giant Tree going crazy in Tethe'alla as well?" Zelos asked.

"Highly unlikely. But I would imagine they are feeling some effects, such as earthquakes," Kratos replied.

"But... Zelos activated the the process of regeneration in Tethe'alla... The Summon Spirits are awake out there!" Sheena said, getting confused.

"The Giant Tree is rampaging in the declining world because we formed pacts with the Summon Spirits of the flourishing world first. When we formed pacts with the Summon Spirits of the declining, the mana links severed," Kratos explained, pulling that explanation out of no where.

"You're certainly the smartass big brother I remember," Jen smirked. Kratos smiled back, but their little blast from the past didn't last long. They still had to rectify the current situation.

"As I was saying, Sylvarant is providing the Giant Tree with mana, but the it has over-absorbed Sylvarant's mana, therefore it has gone out of control."

"If that's the case, the couldn't we just neutralize it by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?" Lloyd asked his father, which really impressed him.

"Wow Lloyd! You've actually understood what's being talked about?" Genis grinned.

"Shut up Genis! Professor Sage once said that the positive and negative of a magnet neutralize each other. Isn't this the same thing?"

"That's not quite right Lloyd, but it's a clever idea coming from you!" Raine smiled, also quite impressed.

"Even if we did try to blast the Giant Tree with the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits, there's no way we can get close to that crazy thing!" Sheena said.

"The Mana Cannon!" Presea snapped her fingers. "The machine Rodyle was building!"

"Yes, I think I agree with her! We were the ones manipulating Rodyle into building! Before the mana links started to disappear, we planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation," Yuan said.

"So you're suggesting that we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon and fire it at the Giant Tree. Hmm... I suppose there's no better option right now..." Kratos sighed.

"First, we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the tree. It'll be too late of the tree grows any larger," Raine told everyone.

"Then here's the plan: Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing. In exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon," Kratos ordered.

"...Alright," Yuan growled, not happy he was having to take orders from Kratos. Just then, another earthquake shook the ground and one of Yuan's Renegade soldiers came running over.

"Sir, it's not possible! Forcystus has executed our Iselia Ranch infiltration team!"

"What does that mean?" Lloyd blinked.

"The Iselia Ranch is still operational. We had people working undercover to reverse the mana flow," Yuan sighed.

"In other words, we have to infiltrate right now to stop the mana flow?" Zelos asked.

"Then I shall go," Kratos suggested.

"You're our enemy. How can we trust you?" Seles shiftily asked

"I'll take Jen with me then," Kratos said.

"Huh?" she blinked, not expecting him to say that.

"And I'll send some of my men," Yuan said in attempt to reassure everyone.

"Don't you think you're overworking your men? Preparations to fire the Mana Cannon and shutting down the mana links throughout the world? You don't have enough men to do everything," Jen asked.

"I''ll go!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What are you saying?! We have to head for the Mana Cannon!" Sheena said, wondering if Lloyd had forgotten that he couldn't be in two places at once.

"You and the Renegades can head for the Mana Cannon! We'll head to Forcystus' ranch with Kratos and Jen! You'll be able to trust the signal if it comes from us, not Kratos." As Lloyd said that, Kratos got irritated at the fact Lloyd still wouldn't trust him.

"That seems pretty clever! Alright! Let's do it!" Sheena smiled, and she headed off with the Renegades to the Mana Cannon.

"Sheena! Good luck!" Zelos called. Sheena smiled and waved.

"I don't think Lloyd trusts either of us," Jen whispered to Kratos.

"Yes, I agree," he replied, looking at his son's back and knowing he would have to choose a side if he wanted to gain Lloyd's trust. Cruxis' side or his son's side? That question will plague him until he chooses.

**SFF: KRATOS!!! CHOOSE CRUXIS!!!!**

**DF: ARE YOU NUTS?!**

**Jen: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!**

**Amy: THAT IS MORE OF A CRIME THAN NOT PUTTING KRATOS IN A CHAPTER!!!**

**SFF: Okay, that was a terrible joke! Of course I want Kratos to ditch Mithos and hug his son! How many times did I protest that after I found out Kratos was Lloyd's father and then played and completed the game all they way through 100 times just to continue protesting it?**

**DF: You know, you playing ToS 100 times over is actually an accurate figure!**

**Jen: That it certainly is. In fact, to obtain the majority of this chapter's script, she had to play the game!**

**Amy: And so she is understandably tired and would like to stop writing for today**

**DF: SHEELOS FLUFF!!! AWWWW!!!**

**SFF: As you can tell, DeadlyFlower is a Sheelos fan! And it is her favourite pairing! Whereas Kranna is mine. KRATOS4ANNA FOREVER!!! WHO IS WITH ME???**

**Jen: ME!!!**

**Amy: Um, let's end the chapter!**

**DF: Yes, please review!!**

**SFF: Thanks for reading! See you all soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

**SheenaFujiFilm: Good day!**

**DeadlyFlower: Guten Tag!**

**Jen: Bonjour!**

**Amy: Hola!**

**SFF: It seems I was wrong about the meaning of Shikigami! How silly of me!**

**DF: Yeah, you shouldn't always listen to what your boyfriend tells you!**

**SFF: Oh for god's sake, he's not my boyfriend!**

**Jen: Yeah, sure**

**Amy:We all know you two love each other!**

**SFF: ...Idiots. I will explain later! Now, I must write!**

**Jen: Chapter 47: Iselia Human Ranch. Zelos' secret is revealed. News of Palmacosta.**

After parting ways with Sheena and Yuan, everyone arrived at Iselia Human Ranch.

"Why did you bring me along? You don't need me in order to stop the mana reactor," Kratos asked as they arrived at the gate.

"BECAUSE I SAID YOU HAVE TO COME!!!" Jen screamed, handcuffing him to her.

"You freak..." he whispered, while she laughed, apologised and unlocked the cuffs.

"How are we going to get in?" Genis asked, examining the solid iron gates.

"I'll climb the cliff and jump over," Lloyd suggested walking over to the cliff.

"No, let me go. I can simply fly over the gate like this," Kratos said, opening his wings and flying over. Then the gate open.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Zelos muttered, slapping his forehead. And so everyone went inside, although Kratos and Lloyd had a little conversation first.

"It's hard to believe I have to fight with you, knowing who you are and that..." Lloyd said.

"Does that displease you?" Kratos asked, wondering what would come out of Lloyd's mouth.

"Oh please! I'm not best pleased about it. And no matter who you are, I still don't trust you."

"Good. That's how you should feel. Because you and I... are enemies," he coldly stated. Lloyd was quite surprised by what Kratos had said, but that's because he knew he was right.

They made their way to the main computer, and there they figured out the location of the mana reactor and the captives.

"While we're here, we might as well free the captives," Lloyd said.

"Yes, but we don't have the time to do that and shut down the mana reactor!" Genis pointed that out while fiddling with the refresher.

"Then we'll do what we did at Kvar's ranch. We split into two groups," Kratos said.

"Well I'm going to shut down the mana reactor!" Lloyd straight away said.

"Then choose who you want to go with you."

"Er, okay. Colette, too dangerous, I don't want you to be in danger."

"Okay Lloyd, if that's what you want!" she smiled.

"Kratos, Jen and Professor you're coming with me."

"I'll see how much you've improved," Kratos stated. Jen simply nodded.

"I'll take care of you all," Raine said.

"Presea, I'll also take you. Everyone else can go and rescue the captives!"

"Yes your majesty!" Zelos grinned. Lloyd was being slightly too bossy.

"Lloyd, you have my full support," Presea sighed, taking attention off what Zelos had just said.

"We don't need to split up until we find the captives, so let's stay together until then," Raine suggested, to which everyone agreed to. So here are the groups: Lloyd, Kratos, Presea, Raine and Jen are after Forcystus. Zelos, Seles, Colette, Genis and Shuya are freeing the captives.

Anyway, they all made their way to the prisons where the captives were, and it appeared that news of their infiltration had already reached the captives and most of them had already tried to run away. But there were two left who had been cornered by the Desians. One a young girl, with other a middle-aged man. And the young girl was none other then Chocolat of Palmacosta.

"Chocolat! So she was brought here!" Colette cried, drawing her chakrams.

"Don't move!" the Desians warned, pointing their swords at Chocolat and the other man.

"Lightning Blade!" Genis shouted, and the soldiers were killed right there.

"We don't have time to be messing around with Desian soldiers. We'll take care of the rest of the captives, you guys shut down the mana reactor," Genis said, and lead everyone outside.

"Chocolat, please escape for now. We will talk later," Raine instructed, and followed the other to the mana reactor. They spent some time running around the pointlessly big ranch until they finally got to the place they needed to be. Unfortunately, someone was waiting for them.

"That's as far as you go!" A man with an arm cannon came out from behind the control panel of the mana reactor. That man was the Desian Grand Cardinal himself Forcystus.

"You're Forcystus!" Lloyd glared, drawing his sword.

"Well well, it seems you remember me. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you live. I guess I'll have to take care of you personally..."

"Enemy confirmed. Threat level high. We must eliminate the enemy!" Presea whispered.

"A futile effort. You are the ones who will eliminated along with this human tainted world!"

"If death is what you seek, then you shall have it," Kratos stated, drawing his sword.

"Tough talk from a human!"

"Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan. Is that what you're thinking? How naïve..."

"What did you say?!"

"Desians are nothing put expendable pawns to Yggdrasil. He wouldn't bother to save you."

"Silence! How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasil!"

"The truth hurts!" Presea said, though it didn't really sound like Forcystus knew what Kratos was talking about.

"We have Derris-Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us!"

"What a twisted logic... Is this Cruxis' idea?" Raine asked, probably knowing Yggdrasil wouldn't save Desians.

"Lord Yggdrasil's orders are absolute."

"At this rate, this operation will be compromised..." Presea sighed, drawing her axe.

"Right!" Lloyd smiled, preparing to charge forward with Kratos to the mana reactor, but not until Forcystus had something to say about it.

"You will not get past me!" He opened his arm cannon and fired several shots, which everyone easily dodged. Presea dashed forward and hurled her axe at Forcystus' throat, but he blocked her with his arm cannon and the pair clashed. Presea kept him stuck clashing with her for a few seconds before he kicked her away, leaving him plenty of time to defend himself against Lloyd who had come charging over. While Lloyd and Forcystus focused on their duel, Raine worked on strengthening everyone with Acuteness and Field Barrier. Presea recovered the kick and went to join Lloyd against Forcystus while Jen was busy chanting, and Kratos was taking his time to walk over to Forcystus.

"Try to resist the Holy Chains! Shining Bind!" Kratos called. While that engulfed Forcystus, Jen was just about ready to follow that up.

"I think you'll find this is over! Divine Judgement!" she evilly grinned as a second wave of holy light pierced Forcystus. **(A/N: When Zelos uses Divine Judgement in the PS2 version of the game, all he says is(and this is a rough translation) : 'I'll show you that I'm serious. Divine Judgement!' I kind of just made up Jen's line, with the help of a friend).**

"Impossible... Ughh!!!"Forcystus cried, clutching his chest, well and truly defeated by the angel siblings. There was a large pit behind him and he fell unconscious and into that pit, to his death.

"Lloyd, shut down the mana reactor!" Raine screamed, afraid that they had run out of time.

"R-Right!" he called and ran over to the computer. He scratched the back of his head and looked super confused when he looked at the screen.

"I don't understand any of this stuff!!" he groaned, with his finger hovering over all the pretty, brightly coloured buttons. Er, the authoress didn't type that, let's move on.

"I'll handle this," Kratos sighed, walking over to the computer, tapping the buttons and shutting down the mana reactor.

"Wow, you sure are handy with everything. Swordsmanship, magic, even operating machines!" Lloyd stood there awestruck by his father.

"I've lived a little longer than most humans," Kratos responded without thinking. Jen's ear twitched, but she knew Lloyd wouldn't be able to figure out what Kratos meant by that.

"Lived longer? So you're a half-elf too? But then... he just called you a human!"

"Focus on what's important. We must stop the Giant Tree."

"Y-Yeah..." Lloyd was slightly disappointed he couldn't ask Kratos anything else about the matter, but he knew what was more important. He and everyone else ran out of the ranch and met up with everyone else outside.

"Lloyd! I'm so glad you're safe!" Colette cried, running over to hug him.

"Hey Colette! Now, we have to contact Sheena and-"

"You will do no such thing!"

"AUGH!!!" Forcystus had appeared out of nowhere and opened fire on Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Colette and Kratos called in unison. When Lloyd flinched and began to pick himself off the floor, Kratos calmed down and drew his sword knowing he'd probably have to fight him again.

"No!" Presea cried, shocked that he was still alive.

"I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals! I won't die so easily! I'm taking all you inferior beings with me!"

"So this is how the great Desian hero Forcystus meets his end. I'm disappointed," Kratos said, pitying Forcystus.

"I see... I get it now. I wondered how a mere human could exude the smell of mana. You're Kratos..."

"Omigosh! Have you, like, been sniffing my brother or something?!" Jen squealed in horror.

"Jen, shut up!" Kratos glared.

"Er, sorry."

"Lord Yggdrasil trusted you... Yet in the end you betray us! This is why humans can never be trusted!" Forcystus took aim again and fired at Seles, only Zelos leapt in front of his sister and took the blow, with part of his sleeve burning away in the process.

"Zelos!!!!" Seles cried, rushing to her wounded brother. While Forcystus occupied himself with an evil cackle, Kratos dashed forward and put his sword through his heart. Forcystus froze, beginning to realise his time was up.

"Lord Yggdrasil!!! Glory to the new Age of Half-elves!!!" he shouted with his last gasp, and then died.

"Zelos, you oka- what the?..." Lloyd gasped, looking at Zelos' shoulder.

"Crap..." he sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Listen Lloyd, don't worry about me right now, I'll be fine. Get the message to Sheena! Now!"

"O-Okay..." Lloyd took out a communication device Yuan passed to him and sent the signal to Sheena to fire the Mana Cannon. Kratos was staring at Zelos' arm, not believing what he was seeing.

"It can't be..." he whispered. Jen looked at him, then at Zelos' arm.

"Hmm... It must be..." she told her brother. He nodded and then began a long thinking process. But then a gigantic ball of mana ripped through the land of Sylvarant, and it's glow could be seen from the Human Ranch. The mana's glow was only visible for a few seconds, and then a woman's cry suddenly sounded through the air, and the sight of the Giant Tree disappeared. They had succeeded.

"Phew..." Lloyd wiped his forehead, knowing the rampage was over.

"What was that cry?" Genis asked.

"Martel I would assume. The out-of-control Great Seed is Martel herself," Kratos answered. Seles hand her hand on Zelos' shoulder and stared at his strange looking arm.

"Z-Zelos... What is that?" she asked, looking very worried.

"I-It's nothing! I'm fine!" he growled.

"No you're not! Look at that manky thing!" Genis pointed, resulting in Raine slapping him.

"Don't be rude!" Raine roared, and Genis apologised. Then the communication device Lloyd use to contact Sheena sounded Yuan's voice, and that would temporarily take everyone's attention off Zelos' arm.

"The Great Seed is once again bound to the Holy Ground of Kharlan. For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you. It seems you've managed to save the Great Seed, as well as this world," he said. Kratos walked over to the communication device to ask a question.

"If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who is fused with it, is safe as well?"

"...I'm sure that's good news for you. I wish I could say the same for me," he sighed.

"Hey Yuan, that tree did quite a bit of damage when it sprouted. It seemed like the Tower of Mana was being destroyed while we were still on it. What is the extent of the damage that the tree caused when it rose?" Jen asked.

"Hang on..." he said, and then sounds of computer beeps came of the communication device. "It seems the four seals of Sylvarant have been destroyed. Triet Ruins, Thoda Geyser, Balacruf Mausoleum and, as you said, the Tower of Mana."

"Such a terrible shame..." Raine sighed, knowing those beautiful ruins were now gone forever.

"Oh yes, and it seems Palmacosta was completely devastated as well. And it doesn't look like there are many survivors..." he grimly said. Lloyd and Jen jumped at what Yuan had just said.

"P-Palmacosta?!" Jen gasped.

"N-No survivors?!" Lloyd stuttered. Everyone didn't understand what exactly Lloyd and Jen were worried about.

"What's wrong?" Kratos asked.

"I-! We-! Anna! I took her to Palmacosta!!!" Jen cried.

"What?!" Kratos looked at Lloyd, who was equally worried.

"Shuya! Get me there!!!" Jen shouted. Shuya used his ninja disappearing trick to transport her there, while Yuan passed on one last message.

"I'll notify Sheena to meet you at Palmacosta. Farewell for now," he said, and the communication device shut down.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Kratos said, and they flew off to their destination – Palmacosta.

Jen and Shuya poofed outside Palmacosta and ran as quickly as they could into the city.

_'Please... Please say she's okay!' _Jen was praying from the bottom of her heart.

"ANNA!!!" she screamed. "ANNA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Stay calm! I'm sure she's fine!" Shuya tried to reassure her, but it wouldn't work.

"What could possibly make you so sure?! Look at this place!!!" she roared, then she breathed out and only slightly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that, but..."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Wh-Who's there?" came a voice from behind a collapsed building.

"Anna?!" Jen cried, spinning around.

"Who?" A small girl came out. She had long, fair hair and most of it covered her face, particularly her forehead.

"Um, sorry, she's looking for her sister," Shuya said.

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair! And, uh, dark eyes! And... And she's pregnant! Yeah! Have you seen a lady like that?" Jen desperately asked.

"There's a pregnant woman over here with me. Maybe she's the one you're looking for?" the young girl, who looked around 14 years old, lead them behind a collapsed building. Jen took one look at the woman, and she knew.

"Dammit..." she cursed, looking at Anna's motionless body. Shuya walked over and touched her wrist.

"Her body is still warm, there is still a pulse and she's still breathing," he said. Tears welled up to Jen's eyes.

"Why did this happen?" she whispered.

"I know how you feel. I can't find my mom anywhere. She was knocked into the ocean along with many other people. And I haven't seen any of them. I know their all dead..." the girl sullenly said. Jen paused, wishing she'd done more to persuade Lloyd and the others to not form the final pact. And this girl had was only one person who had suffered. And then she got the inclination to introduce herself and at least try to make this girl feel better.

"I'm Jen, what's you name?"

"Jen? What's your last name?"

"Aurion."

"Oh, okay. I'm Marta. Marta Lualidi..."

**SFF: MWHAHA!!!!**

**DF: OMIGOSH!!!**

**Jen: Awesome! I get to meet Marta!**

**Amy: The girl from the new ToS game?**

**SFF: Indeed!**

**DF: I'll bet your boyfriend gave you that idea!**

**SFF: For the last time, he is not my boyfriend! He is my best friend who just happens to be a boy!**

**Jen: Suuure!**

**DF: We all know you like each other?**

**SFF: Why? Just because he's cute and he's my best friend and he apparently called me cute?**

**Amy: Yep!**

**SFF: Ugh, idiots! Anyone who labels me, ME of all people cute is insane! Even though he isn't, he's actually quite funny.**

**Jen: See? You like him?**

**SFF:...Please tell these weirdos, particularly DeadlyFlower that it's okay for my best friend to be a boy, who happens to be good looking!**

**DF: You just know she likes him! Haha! She keeps calling him cute.**

**SFF: Silence! Or my voodoo dolls of death will haunt you!**

**Jen: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Amy: See y'all later!**


	48. Chapter 48

**SheenaFujiFilm: ...I'm sorry, I'll stop crying in a minute...**

**DeadlyFlower: Oh stop being so melodramatic! She's a little bit annoyed because her YouTube account got deleted!**

**Jen: That kinda sucks... You had some good videos! And over 200 favourites...**

**Amy: And you changed your pen name on this site because of your YouTube name!**

**SFF: YES! That's why staring from next chapter, my NEW YouTube name will become my pen name! Say hello to... KittyKatEmo! **

**DF: Kitty?**

**Amy: Kat?**

**Jen: AND YOU CALLED ME AN EMO!**

**SFF: Okay, here is the reasoning behind that name: My nickname is Kat(so stop worrying EmoSheena!). I'm also nicknamed Kit-Kat, yes after the chocolate, so then you have Kitty! And the emo bit is because... well... When I was making my hotmail e-mail address, I put emo on the end of that, so here it is on the end of my new user name! And it sounds like my e-mail address!**

**Jen: So wait!... Are you an emo or not?**

**SFF: No, I put emo there because it was the first word that came into my head. I have been labelled an emo, funnily enough! That was only because I spent a long period of time depressed. But I'm fine now!**

**DF: Your boyfriend reviewed!**

**SFF: SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Less talking, more writing! Let's go!**

**Jen: Chapter 48: Anna? Dead or alive? AND WHAT ABOUT HER BABY!**

"Marta... It's nice to meet you." Jen forced a smiled and the girls shook hands. As that happened, rheairds flew over the devastated city and Lloyd and Kratos appeared.

"Kratos!" Jen called. Kratos' eyes snapped on to where Jen was standing, and ran over. He then stopped and saw Anna, not moving. But he could see her breathing. He went over and touched the bump on her belly where their baby was growing. Lloyd also came over and looked at his mother.

"Is this our fault?" he asked Jen. She was silent, and only blamed herself for this.

"Out of all the cities of Sylvarant to randomly blurt out to take her, I pick this city... It's all my fault..." Jen whispered, tears welling up to her eyes once again. Kratos lifted Anna into his arms and looked at Marta.

"Are you a survivor?" he asked. Marta shyly nodded. 

"Have you seen anyone else?" Lloyd asked, knowing that his stupid actions had killed countless innocent people.

"I've been looking after this lady. I know she's pregnant, so I was a little bit worried about her. My mother disappeared into the ocean with so many others. Some were buried under buildings and others were snatched away by the tree. I don't know how many others are left..."

"I'm sure there are others..." Lloyd tried to think optimistically, but it wasn't working.

"In any case, I will look for survivors and see if I can tally up a death count,"Shuya said, standing up. Everyone looked horrified at what Shuya had just said.

"Um, forget the death count," Jen whispered, feeling like slapping him for saying that.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and jumped away. 

"Let's take her to Raine," Lloyd said, focusing his attention back on his mother.

"Marta, would you like to come with us for now?" Jen asked. Marta didn't know what to say, but she had no where else to go, so she nodded and followed Jen and the others outside the city.

"Professor! Come quick!" Lloyd called. Raine ran over as quickly as she could, while Kratos gently put her on the floor so Raine could examine her.

"Is her baby okay?" Raine asked, listening to Anna's heartbeat.

"I don't know..." Kratos whispered. Then Presea noticed Marta hiding behind Jen.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Marta nodded, and looked very sad.

"Anna will be fine, she's just unconscious. We're going to need to take her to a hospital if we want to check on the baby," Raine explained.

"The hospital in town wasn't completely destroyed. I could check for some equipment if you'd like me to," Marta suggested.

"Yes please!" Lloyd said, worried about his unborn sibling. 

"W-Will you come with me?" Marta asked Jen, a little bit nervous about going back in by herself. Jen nodded and then asked Raine what exactly they needed.

"Hm... I'd better come in with you. We may need more than one piece of equipment. Kratos, I'm sure I can trust you to take care of Anna until we return."

"Of course!" he snapped. He knew what Raine was thinking. That he was just going to leave her and their child to fend for themselves in their vulnerable state. So the girls left back into the city while Sheena was arriving at the scene and saw Anna in Kratos' arms and Palmacosta completely ruined.

"Dammit..." she whispered, not realising that the damage caused by the tree was this bad.

"Sheena!" Zelos called, waving his crystallized arm, without realising, and it was there for Sheena to notice.

"W-What happened to your arm!" she gaped in horror. Zelos froze, looked at his waving arm and then shouted a series of curses.

"You weren't meant to see that..." he sighed, covering it up.

"I'm serious! What did you do!" she asked again.

"He hasn't really told us," Seles replied. Sheena stared at his arm and didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sheena asked. Zelos didn't say anything. He lifted his fingers from his arm to look at the crystals and then looked up at Sheena.

"I... I didn't know what it was. I thought it was nothing. I thought it would go away..." he answered. Sheena slapped him, hard.

"You should have told me!" she screamed, almost crying.

"Heh..." Zelos whispered. "I'm sorry Sheena..." Sheena pulled Zelos into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"You idiot!" she whispered into his ear. She looked at Anna, then at the city.

"Are there any survivors? And... is Anna okay?" she asked.

"Raine says Anna will be fine, but she, Jen and a girl who survived are in the city's hospital looking for some equipment to use to check on Anna's baby," Genis explained.

"There was... only one survivor?" Sheena had come to that conclusion and began to blame herself for what had happened here. After all, she was the one who was forming the pacts with the Summon Spirits and she was the one who battled with Luna and Aska to sever the final mana link.

"Shuya is currently searching the city for anyone still alive," Lloyd replied. Sheena sighed in sadness and annoyance. Her power had once again caused suffering. First her grandfather, now the people of Palmacosta.

"We should really take the survivors somewhere safe. But is there anywhere close by we could try?" Colette asked.

"Well..." Sheena began.

"Sheena?" Colette called.

"On my way here, I saw that someone had gone ahead and rebuilt Luin. And there aren't many people there at the moment. So maybe we could take other survivors there?"

"That sounds good to me!" Lloyd said, looking at his mother, whose eyes were twitching. They slowly opened as Kratos called her name. Anna's vision wouldn't focus and she couldn't hear properly, but after a few seconds, she could see a figure and her hearing improved. She knew exactly who it was.

"Kra...tos?..." she feebly whispered, trying to lift her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kratos asked.

"The... baby... Our baby..." All her thoughts were obviously on her child and she worried it had died.

"Raine has gone into the city to get some equipment to check on it. She'll be back soon."

"How can he hear her?" Genis asked, since he couldn't hear a word.

"Kratos has angel senses," Zelos said, which meant that he could hear what Anna was saying too.

"M... Mar... Mart..." Anna was struggling to whisper the name she was looking for.

"Martel?" Kratos asked. Anna shook her head.

"Marta!"

"She's with Jen," Kratos said, realising who Anna was talking about. He could see she was injured, so he used his limited healing arts to try and heal her. It worked, to a certain extent.

"I take it... you and Lloyd... are okay..." She had to breathe in between words because she was running low on energy.

"Mom!" Lloyd called. He could hear that she was able to talk properly instead of whispering feebly.

"Lloyd..." Anna smiled, glad to see her son was okay.

"We're going to take you to Luin! And we'll stay with you until you recover! Right Kratos?" In a way, Lloyd was begging Kratos to stay with him so that he wouldn't have to be with Anna alone. Much to his son's delight, Kratos nodded, agreeing that he should stay with Anna until she recovered.

"..." Anna smiled, and put her head against Kratos' chest because she was struggling to keep it up. Then Raine and Marta appeared with a few pieces of equipment to check pregnancy. There was also a woman in a green dress with blonde hair following them. Soon after, Jen appeared behind them, carrying an injured Shuya and about 50 people following them.

"These are the people that survived," Raine said, pointing out the obvious.

"What happened to Shuya?" Presea asked.

"That would be my fault..." the woman in green said. "My name is Clara. Governor General Dorr was my husband..."

"That young boy was trying to protect us from Lady Clara. But he got himself injured and your friend healed Lady Clara back to her human form," Marta explained. She didn't actually learn anyone's names. Only Jen's and Anna's. 

"I'm fine..." Shuya growled. Raine crouched down next to Anna and set up an ultrasound machine. Then Lloyd got the most random thought into his mind.

"Hey Kratos, can't you hear the baby's heartbeat with your angel-ears?" he asked.

"Don't be absurd." If Kratos wasn't so worried about his wife, he would have laughed his head off.

"Hehe..." Lloyd scratched the back of his head feeling like an idiot. Raine grinned to herself, while checking the ultrasound. She didn't say anything, she just looked at the baby.

"Anna, what exactly happened to you?" Raine asked.

"I'm not sure... I can't remember... why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just inquiring. You child is fine! It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong at all!" Raine smiled, checking over the baby several times. Anna and Kratos both smiled and Lloyd let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Professor, can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Lloyd asked.

"I can indeed. Would the parents like to know?" Raine and Lloyd looked to Kratos and Anna who looked at each other and with that one look, they reached a mutual agreement.

"Yes, alright..." Anna whispered. Raine looked at Kratos, and when seeing he wasn't raising any objections, she checked the scan report again. And the result was crystal clear!

**SFF: I understand it was a short chapter, but I would like to end my era as SheenaFujiFilm and begin a new one a KittyKatEmo!**

**DF: You haven't even changed you pen name yet!**

**SFF: Well duh! Next time I update, my new era will start! **

**Jen: So you end on another cliffhanger?**

**SFF: Well, I want to know what other people think the gender of the baby should be. Boy or girl? Vote now! Review NOW because I plan on writing the next chapter with the final decision on Thursday!**

**Amy: What do YOU want it to be?**

**SFF: Me? I think a girl would be nice!**

**DF: Me too!**

**SFF: Okay, that's one vote! My opinion doesn't count! Er, anyway, say farewell to SheenaFujiFilm, because when I return, I will be KittyKatEmo!**

**Amy: See you all soon!**


	49. Chapter 49

**KittyKatEmo: ARGHHH!! YOUTUBE IS REALLY ANNOYING ME NOW!!**

**DeadlyFlower: It's your fault for accidentally pressing 'delete account' instead of whatever it was you were meant to push.**

**KKE: Well... SHUT UP!! I've had to make yet ANOTHER account, so on YouTube, I'm now XxxKittyKatEmoxxX. Practically the same!**

**Jen: But you're just KittyKatEmo here?**

**KKE: Yes.**

**Amy: Goodies!!**

**DF: Did you get the baby's gender sorted yet?**

**KKE: Yes I did! Thanks for voting! Everyone said girl.**

**Jen: COOL!!**

**KKE: Er... Yeah... Um, here I go!!**

**Amy: Chapter 49: Anna's baby - Boy or girl? Palmacosta to Luin! **

"Well, I can tell you that... it's a boy!" Raine smiled, then looked confused.

"No wait, that's the umbilical cord! It is a girl! Yes, I'm positive it's a girl!"

"Girl? So... I'll be having a little sister?" Lloyd asked.

"That's usually how it goes when your mother is pregnant with a girl," Raine replied.

"Hey Genis, is it fun having a sister?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm the younger brother, so it'll be different for you."

"Oh... Well, Zelos? Kratos? What can you tell me?"

"You'll be fine, stop whining!" Zelos laughed. "Besides, your dad has a younger sister. Ask him for tips on how to handle psycho sisters!"

"Gee thanks," Jen glared, but she was smiling on the inside.

"By the way Lloyd..." Anna whispered, still feeling weak. "Kratos and I... decided that... you should name the baby..."

"Huh?!" Lloyd gaped, and looking at Kratos. Kratos nodded to confirm what she was saying, and Lloyd cheered.

"AWESOME!! Hey Kratos, did you name your sister?"

"Yes, I was even asked to give her a middle name," he replied. Then Lloyd looked at Jen. She knew what he was asking her.

"Jenna Saiyuri Aurion," she answered, looking embarrassed.

"Saiyuri... That means lily!" Sheena smiled.

"So Jen is short for Jenna!" Seles grinned.

"That's right. Kratos couldn't pick a usual name like Jennifer or Jenny, but he came up with a funky, unique name like Jenna!" Jen grinned.

"Hey Lloyd, what ideas do you have for your sister's name? Are you gonna give her a middle name?" Genis asked.

"Erm... Am I allowed to give her a middle name?" he asked his parents. Anna nodded and Kratos didn't object, so it was obviously fine.

"Okay, uhh... You know... I don't think I have any idea right now! Do I have to make this decision now?"

"No..." Anna smiled, looking at Lloyd's confused face.

"Hey, how long until the baby comes?" Lloyd suddenly asked.

"Wow..." Raine whispered. "It's already been 7 months. Anna, you hid it quite well. I never even noticed your nausea or eating habits..." **(A/N: I am speeding up the pregnancy a little. I know I shouldn't but I also know you want to see the baby female Aurion!)**

"So the last time Kratos and Anna had any action was 7 months ago?" Zelos grinned.

"Shut up!" Kratos glared the glare of death, making Zelos get scared and shut his mouth.

"Right! So, uh, we're moving everyone to Luin?" Zelos nervously asked, slightly terrified of Kratos.

"Luin?" Jen blinked, while Raine went to heal Shuya's wounds.

"According to Sheena, someone rebuilt Luin and there aren't that many people living. We figured it would be okay to take everyone there," Seles explained.

"Hey Seles, have you been getting physically stronger? You don't seem to be getting sick anymore," Zelos asked, getting worried about her.

"Um... I guess so... Anyway, who cares why I'm not getting sick! What the hell is up with your arm?!"

"This? Heh, I have no idea! Who are we supposed to ask? I mean, I don't even know what's causing it! Whether is a funky disease, whether someone has cursed me 'cause they're so jealous of my good looks, or something to do with my Cruxis Crystal!"

"In any case, we should at least ask someone who might know something about this. But first we should move everyone to Luin instead of hanging around here," Sheena suggested, and so they went. Kratos lifted up Anna, who was still tired, and carried her to Luin. She passed out again because she was exhausted. Lloyd hovered around next to him, feeling slightly tense and awkward.

"Um..." he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Kratos asked him.

"What do you think of the name Hermione?" he randomly asked.

"If that's the name you want, then it's fine."

"Er, okay, I change my mind. I don't like that name after all..." There was something else on Lloyd's mind, but he was having trouble asking him.

"Was there something else?" Kratos asked, practically reading his son's mind.

"Well... What you said at the ranch, about us being enemies... Did you really mean it?"

"...Your side is against my side. Cruxis is your enemy. I am with the enemy, that is why you and I are enemies."

"Oh... Do you hate me?" That was the real thing on Lloyd's mind.

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"I... I just thought... If you really wanted to leave Cruxis, you could right? What's stopping you? Is because you hate me?"

"...Hmph. Leaving Cruxis now would be troublesome. I still have some things I must do. The truth is, I do not hate you but we are still enemies because we are on opposing sides."

"What things do you have to do? I'll help you! I know Mom will too! And... And Jen! She'll help!"

"I know these things. But I must do what I have to do alone. You cannot help. No one can."

"Why are you so mysterious about everything? Why can't you be simple for once?!"

"...There is something you can do for me."

"Really? What?"

"Take good care of your mother. She needs your support right now."

"What about your support? That kid she's carrying is your child too!"

"..." Kratos remained silent, and his sister had heard every word they had spoken.

_'It's now or never...' _she thought to herself. Her deal with Mithos was about to go through.

"Answer me!" Lloyd shouted.

"..." His father still said nothing.

"Hey Lloyd, are you excited about having a younger sister?" Colette asked out of the blue. Lloyd sighed knowing Kratos wasn't going to answer him and turned his attention to Colette.

"That question is a bit hard to answer right now."

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Lloyd looked at Kratos and then Colette understood. Wouldn't you find it weird too? A mercenary you travelled with in a parallel world turns out to be an angel of Cruxis and betrays everyone and then you find out he's your father and then knocks up your resurrected mother and so now you're expecting a younger sister.

"Let's just say I never expected anything to turn out like this..."

"I think you're strong Lloyd! You've taken all this on board so well! I know it must feel weird to be expecting a sister under the circumstances, but you've managed to accept it all and now you're even thinking of a name for your sister!" Colette smiled. Lloyd paused and thought about what she was saying.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I have to be mature and accept all this, otherwise it'll never work. And it'll probably annoy my mom, and I don't really want to upset her." There was a lot more than that on Lloyd's mind, and Colette could see what it was.

"Listen Lloyd, I know you're feeling irritated at your father. But I'm sure he has his reasons for he does. And it looks like he truly loves your mother, so I'm sure that one day in the future he'll leave Cruxis and you'll have him back. And we don't really know the full story of what happened when your mother was killed and you were separated from him. If you ask nicely and prepare yourself for the story, you might learn a few things and begin to understand your father's feelings. And even if you don't like what you hear, don't let that change who you are. You'll always be the same person to me, no matter who your father is or what has happened in the past. I'll always care about you."

"Colette... Thank you..." Lloyd whispered, smiling. He was pleased to have her as his friend. Jen's ear's were picking up all of this, so she made her choice on what she was going to do about Martel.

"Kratos!" she called, walking up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"When are you going back to Cruxis?"

"When I'm certain Anna will be okay. Why?"

"I'm coming with you," she said, looking slightly disturbed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"If you say so," Kratos sighed, wondering if she could really raise Martel.

"But it might not work! So don't get your hopes up."

"Alright. Do you plan on helping Zelos recover?"

"I don't know how. I haven't that disease before. I only read about it in a text book. But judging from your face when you saw Zelos' arm, I think it's safe to assume you've seen it before."

"Yes. It was Martel who was infected by it. And we managed to cure it."

"Then perhaps you should tell Sheena what it is you must do. She will certainly help Zelos recover."

"Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium... I didn't think I'd ever have to see it again."

"Seeing it once every 4000 years can't be that bad, could it?" Jen grinned.

"Heh..." Kratos smiled, knowing she was right.

As the team approached Luin, some of them had to carry a few of the survivors who were injured. And they were greeted by a man as they entered the city.

"Welcome to the newly rebuilt Lui- oh my god..." he gasped when he saw the amount of injured people.

"W-We're from Palmacosta. It was completely devastated by that tree that appeared," Clara explained, with Marta just behind her.

"I see... And I take it you seek refuge here in Luin? Well you are quite welcome here! There are several doctors in town and plenty of places to stay. Come quick!" he said, and lead everyone into the city. By this time, Anna had woken up and was able to stand on her own two feet. And she got the shock of her life. A woman came walking over and took one look at Lloyd.

"My goodness Kratos, you look like a little boy!" she gasped, staring at him.

"Kratos? My name is Lloyd..."

"Mom!" Anna called, standing next to Kratos.

"Anna... And Kratos? Then... Who is this young boy? Don't tell me you're my grandson!" The woman looked intimidatingly into Lloyd's eyes. He was slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

"Uh... I'm not your grandson?" he nervously answered. The woman laughed.

"Don't be scared of me child! I'm not going to bite you! Anna, we must ta- Are you injured? Goodness me! Kratos, you promised to take care of her!"

"I know Naomi, I'm sorry," Kratos answered. Jen could see Kratos squirming and couldn't help grinning to herself. Anna's mother, Naomi was still alive after everything that had happened in Palmacosta and Luin and Jen decided to make her presence an advantage for her.

"Come! We all go to my house! We will talk there!"

"Mom, we're a big group. If you still have the same house, it isn't big enough for all of us," Anna said.

"In that case, I will house my family. I hope your friends can understand."

"That's fine. We'll stay at a hotel," Sheena said, and everyone followed her, including Jen. Anna grabbed her.

"Get back here you!" she hissed.

"Huh?" Jen blinked. "I'm not her family."

"Anna, what are you doing to that girl?" Naomi asked.

"You don't mind if Kratos' sister stays with us, do you?" Anna asked.

"Sister? How many secrets are you keeping from me? Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you're pregnant!"

"Ha... ha..." Anna paled, stunned by the irony of it all.

"Oh lord! We go to my house, NOW!" Naomi sighed, dragging Anna to her house, and firmly instructing Lloyd and Kratos to follow and Kratos proceeded to drag Jen with him.

"Do I have to?..." she squirmed, not really wanting to stay at Anna's mother's house, even if she was plotting something that involved Naomi.

"Please, I need you there," he begged. Jen sighed and followed her brother.

Meanwhile, Raine was sitting alone in her room and looking out the window. She looked up at the sky and had only one person on her mind. She once despised him, but ever since their teams joined forces and they became allies, she'd developed a soft spot for him. But she knew it wouldn't work because he had someone else. That someone else was the woman he had obviously spent loving for his entire life. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Genis and Seles were outside the room, trying to listen to what Raine was doing. But she wasn't doing anything at all, so the pair began to get really bored.

"She's not doing anything Seles! Why did you suggest we do this anyway?" Genis whined.

"Well... It seemed like a good idea to do so I could take my mind off Zelos. I don't get why he didn't say anything about that manky thing on his arm..."

"Maybe he's... I dunno... Scared?"

"What has he got to be scared of? He should more scared of me and Sheena now because he didn't tell us!"

"Maybe he was thinking the other way around? That you and Sheena would murder him if he did tell you?"

"But we wouldn't have! I love my brother and if there's something wrong with him, I definitely want to help him!"

"Have you ever told him that?"

"Well... No..."

"Maybe you could. But he's with Sheena right now, so I'm sure she's strangling him for not telling anyone."

"Yeah, I hope she is. She doesn't realise how much he cares for her. And I don't think he knows how much she cares for him. Men are so dense!" she mindlessly said, not realising that Genis knew that statement was aimed at him as well.

"I'll try and pay more attention to you Seles! It's just... kind of hard to get over Presea. I really liked her."

"Huh? Ah, I didn't mean to upset you or anything! Just take your time! I'm not forcing you to like me anyway! You can go after Presea if you want!"

"No, I know she's not interested. There's no point in going after someone who doesn't care about you. But the honest truth is, I liked you too. I just didn't know who to choose. But in the end, I think you're the one who's better for me."

"Ah...Ahahaha!! Don't say things like that, you'll make me blush!" Seles giggled, going bright red. Genis smiled and they went off to check on a few of the survivors.

Now we arrive back with Anna and Naomi and the explanations.

"Alright then. I'm sure the easiest question for you to answer, Kratos, is who is this girl you call your sister? Introduce yourself child."

"Jenna," she simply said, using her full name.

"Is that right? And how did a pretty little miss such as yourself come to be the sister of Kratos?"

"My mother squeezed me out of-"

"Enough!" Kratos growled, slapping her upside the head.

"Kratos, let the girl talk!" Naomi cried, horrified at what he'd just done.

"Don't worry Mom, those 2 have little arguments all the time," Anna said, trying to take the heat off Kratos.

"You and Rebecca had little arguments, but you never hit each other." Rebecca would be Anna's older sister who she had never mentioned before.

"Me and Kratos are different ma'am. We like to beat each other up," Jen smiled, embarrassing Kratos.

"Well, if you say so child. How old are you?"

"16."

"I suppose that'll do for introductions. I would be your brother's mother-in-law. My name is Naomi. I'm not sure if I'm also your mother-in-law. Do you know?"

"No ma'am."

"I see. Well, you are welcome to stay here the night since Anna seems to want you here. Anna, she will share Rebecca's room!"

"Where is that slag anyway?" Part of Anna and her sister's little arguments was calling each other insulting names.

"She'll be home soon. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to your sister in that way. Anyway, I'm not finished with you yet. Why have you never bothered to tell me I had a grandson? And are you seriously pregnant?"

"Well... Uhh... You see... The thing is Mom... Um... Kratos is going to tell you about it!" Anna grinned, poking her husband to say something. Kratos glared at her and said the first thing that came to his head.

"I was taking care of my sister who had just been born and Anna was preoccupied with raising Lloyd," he randomly said, even though Jen was born WAAAAAY before Lloyd was.

"Evading my questions as usual..." Naomi sighed. "You said your name was Lloyd? Tell me about yourself!"

"Errr... I'm 17 years old and... I don't know what else to say..." And at that point, Lloyd was saved, because someone came home.

"Hey Mom, there are so many people in town. They all look pretty rough and- OMIGOSH!! Bitch-on-ice!! When did you get back?" the woman squealed.

"Oh shut up you slag!!" Anna laughed, hugging her sister.

"Ooh, you're pregnant! Nice one Kratos," Rebecca winked, making Kratos blush. While Rebecca said that, Jen hid behind Kratos to avoid questions.

"Indeed I am! And look! Your nephew is standing right there!" Anna pointed at Lloyd.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man! Anna, why did you not tell me I had a nephew?" Lloyd was now feeling quite freaked out by the sudden burst of family out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah right, like you'd be thrilled to be an aunt! Introduce yourself to your nephew!"

"Right! I'm Rebecca! I would be your mother's big sister!..." Rebecca babbled on while Jen asked Kratos one or two things.

"Do they know what happened between you two?" she whispered.

"It doesn't look like it. So we'd better not tell them."

"Yes, I know."

"And, uh, that's about it!" Rebecca smiled, as Lloyd felt increasingly overwhelmed.

"Anna, where is your sister in law?" Naomi asked, looking around for her.

"Crap..." Jen mumbled, coming out from behind her brother.

"Kratos, is this your sister?" Rebecca asked, examining her. Kratos dragged her back behind him.

"She's... shy," he simply said.

"Mom, I'd like to get some rest now. So _please_ leave everyone alone and let them rest."

"Wait, first I'd like you to tell me about your pregnancy."

"2 months until I give birth, and it's a girl," she quickly said. Then she grabbed Kratos and pulled him upstairs with her, leaving Jen and Lloyd on their own with Rebecca and Naomi.

"Erm... I'm gonna... GO AND FIND MARTA! See ya!" Jen said, running out of the house as quickly as she could.

"H-Hey Jen wait for me! I need to find... uh, ZELOS!!" Lloyd cried, running after her. Before Naomi or Rebecca could stop them, they were gone.

**KKE: I'm tired, so I need to stop! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. One of my friends helped me come up with this chapter since my mind went blank and I didn't know what to do.**

**DF: Was it your boyfriend?**

**KKE: It couldn't have been because I don't have a boyfriend.**

**Jen: Yeah, right!**

**Amy: Awww, Anna has family!**

**DF: And Lloyd was so confused!**

**Jen: Not as much as I was!**

**KKE: And the baby is a girl! Who wants to name the baby? Give me any name you want! And the name me and DeadlyFlower decide we like the best will be the name Lloyd gives his baby sister!**

**DF: Have fun!**

**Amy: Please review!**

**Jen: See you all next chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50

**KittyKatEmo: Hello friends!**

**DeadlyFlower: Friends? You?**

**KKE: Oh shut up!**

**DF: You have me addicted to 'Welcome to the Black Parade.'**

**Amy: You cannot deny it – MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE ROCK!!**

**KKE: Indeed they do! I listen to that song SO many times yesterday, and I still love it!**

**DF: That is only because you were making an AMV.**

**KKE: I know, but we're not here to talk about that! I'm here to write a random chapter inspired by a dream I had! Call me sad, but I found it funny!**

**Jen: Chapter 50: Body switching.**

Lloyd rolled over on his bed and then proceeded to fall out. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, then confusion followed.

"Huh? I don't remember going to sleep here..." he mumbled to himself.

"Kratos, you okay?" Anna yawned, looking over the bed. Lloyd's eyes snapped open and he turned around, seeing his mother on the bed above him.

"What the hell?!" he blinked and looked at himself. "YAHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, then flinched.

"W-Woah! My voice!" he cried, then ran over to a mirror and saw Kratos' reflection staring back at him. Then the door opened and he saw himself looking straight at him. Anna stared at them both, utterly confused.

"Judging from your scream, I think it's safe to say you noticed," the Lloyd at the door said. And he sounded very mature, not like Lloyd at all.

"What do you mean?! I'm NOT dreaming?!" Lloyd gaped.

"Lloyd, you and I appear to have switched bodies. And this isn't the first time this has happened to me, I'm going to kill that bitch." At this point, Anna would have strangled Lloyd for using bad words, but she was still wondering what was going on.

"Kratos?" Anna blinked, looking at Lloyd, who was at the door.

"That's right. And Lloyd would be over there," he said, pointing at himself.

"Wait, so... You're serious?! We've switched bodies?" Lloyd-in-Kratos' body gaped.

"Correct."

"Um... How?"

"Jen," Kratos sighed, slapping his forehead.

"You called," his little sister grinned, appearing at the door.

"...I hate you," Kratos glared.

"Wow! It worked! And I didn't think I'd ever see the glare of death from Lloyd, even if it is you! And I love you too bro!" Jen laughed.

"Why did you do it Jen?" Lloyd asked.

"Why not? And Kratos, you sound so innocent! That's not like you at all! Hey Lloyd, how does it feel being in that body! Kratos! Don't you just want him out?" When Jen was talking to Lloyd, she looked at Kratos-in-Lloyd's body, vice versa when talking to Lloyd-in-Kratos' body.

"YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!!" Lloyd cried, scratching his forehead manically, leaving Jen and Anna in stitches and Kratos extremely embarrassed.

"Geez, that was funny. Anyway-" she began, before being throttled by Kratos.

"CHANGE US BACK! NOW!!" he roared. Jen kicked him in the nuts and smiled. Kratos-in-Lloyd's body was crippled with pain on the floor.

"At midnight tonight, you shall return to your respective bodies! Until then, have fun!"

"How are we supposed to have fun?! This is freaky!!" Lloyd groaned.

"Might I suggest you try acting more... Kratos-like?" Anna said, trying to keep in the laughter.

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Well, you have to be one another for today. And I don't think anyone will believe you if you tell them Jen magically put you in each other's bodies. So... act like each other." There was a brief silence in the room as Kratos and Lloyd stared at each other in each other's bodies.

"You want me to act like an arrogant, tight-assed prick?"

"You want me to act like an immature, retarded dumbass?" both guys asked in unison.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Jen screamed with laughter, while Anna did her best not to.

"Come here," Kratos glared. Jen stopped laughing and froze in terror.

"Uh..." Jen stammered, backing away from him.

"Come here," Kratos said again, beginning to walk up to her.

"I, um, have to... GO!!" she cried, and ran away.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kratos roared, and ran after her.

"Why is this happening?..." Lloyd whined, slumping into a chair. Anna got out of bed, grinning to herself.

"You know, I think you're really going to make me laugh today. Kratos is usually so composed and cool. And very serious about everything. But now I'm seeing him squirming and-" Anna stopped talking when they heard something smash.

"Oh god..." she paled, and ran off to find Kratos and Jen. And when she found them, she'd seen that Jen had run into Rebecca. Rebecca had been carrying a whole load of plates and she'd dropped them.

"Oh geez," Rebecca sighed, clearing up.

"S-Sorry about that! I was running for my life. Kr- uh... Lloyd was trying to kill me," Jen nervously grinned, scratching the back of her head.

"I was actually off to throw these away, so don't worry about it," Rebecca smiled, picking up the fragments. Jen let out a small sigh of relief, but then she remembered Kratos was behind her and once again ran for her life, and Kratos ran after her again.

"Do those 2 always fight like that?" Rebecca asked, laughing to herself.

"U-Um... Y-Yeah! All the time!" Anna quickly replied, and then dragged Lloyd out of the house with her.

"Hey Kratos, make sure you bring her back!" Rebecca called as they left. Lloyd had already forgotten whose body he was in, and so he didn't respond.

After about 20 minutes of chasing her through the streets of Luin, Kratos finally managed to catch Jen and proceeded to hold her head under the water at the fountain. Then Jen stopped struggling and lay completely motionless.

"Don't play dead with me," he growled, pulling her out of the water. Jen still didn't move. Kratos got slightly nervous, but then kicked her in the ribs and she let out a scream.

"Well, at least you've stopped drowning me," she grinned, rubbing her side.

"You're lucky I won't truly demolish you," Kratos sighed, sitting down next to her.

"You know, it's kinda funny hearing those words come out of Lloyd's mouth."

"First Mithos, now Lloyd. Why do you keep doing this?"

"This only the second time in 4000 years I've done this! And you have to admit, it was pretty funny when I switched you and Mithos around," Jen laughed, conjuring up some memories. Kratos was doing the same, and couldn't help laughing to himself as he remembered.

"I'll admit it was funny. Actually, it was hilarious. But this time it's not so funny. You've switched me with my son. I don't know how freaked out he is about waking up next to his mother." Jen froze. Her face looked blank and she was motionless. Kratos waved his hand in front of her eyes and the side of her mouth twitched, then her lips curled into a smile.

"AHAHAHAHA!! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!! The things I do! They're priceless!" Jen giggled, resulting in Kratos throttling her again.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he huffed, releasing her.

"Now this is the big brother I remember!" Jen smiled. Kratos paused and looked at her.

"Don't tell me that's why you did this?"

"Huh?"

"We both know I was just like Lloyd when I was his age. So you put Lloyd in my body to see me act like him?"

"You've caught me red handed!" she smirked. Kratos would have given her a hug, but because he was Lloyd for the day, he didn't dare.

"Listen, I know you miss the past, but I can't be that person anymore. I'm not 17 years old anymore. God knows how old I am now... But seriously, it's not clever."

"I know that! I promised myself I wouldn't do it, but... I guess I lied to myself. Besides, it's just for one day! You'll be back to normal by tomorrow!" Jen begged, not wanting to break the magic. Kratos sighed and gave his sister his wish. Now she would have given him a hug, but she knew that if people saw her hugging Lloyd, they would wonder of something had happened.

"Lloyd! Jen!" came a voice from behind. Jen saw Colette waving at them, and kicked Kratos to wave back.

"H-Hey Colette!" Kratos gave a big Lloyd-smile, making Jen snicker.

"How are you both this morning?" she asked, coming over.

"Um, different. But we're okay," Kratos answered, wondering what the hell to do.

"I, uh... I don't mean to butt in or anything, but Jen, do you mind if I talk to Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Sure! See you later guys!" Jen waved, and ran away. Kratos almost grabbed her to make her stay, but then realised it was probably better if he didn't react.

Anna stuck with Lloyd, who had decided he wasn't going to speak to anyone because they would know something was up. Lloyd and Kratos' speaking habits were completely different. Kratos knew how to be Lloyd, but Lloyd had no idea how to be Kratos.

"Just hang in there!" Anna whispered, hoping that if Lloyd remained silent until midnight everything would be alright.

"ANNA! KRATOS!!" Zelos called, with Seles following him. Lloyd jumped, and then began to get VERY nervous.

"H-Hi guys!" Anna waved, deciding to handle the situation.

"I need your help! There's this play I've been reading through and I'd like you both to act it out!"

"What kind of play?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about that! Just come with me! Oh, and we need Lloyd too! So let's track him down and get started!!" Zelos said, and dragged the pair off with him. Lloyd was now praying for relief.

_'Shoot Zelos... Please...' _he squirmed. It seemed like Zelos had completely forgotten he was sick with some funky illness. Perhaps that was what he was trying to do.

While Zelos was trying to track down 'Lloyd', Kratos was with Colette. She had been talking about all sorts of things and Kratos' attention span had now switched off. He has a very LONG attention span, so that tells you something! He now had a death wish and vowed to slaughter Jen the next time he saw her.

"By the way Lloyd..." and she whispered something into Kratos' ear. I would tell you what she said but, uh... Let's just say I'm sure you can use your imagination. Kratos choked on air and blushed bright red and what Colette had just whispered, wondering how much of a relationship his son had built with this girl. He also wondered how Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration who wasn't anything like Zelos, came to know of the things she spoke of.

"Ha... I see..." he stammered, knowing he'd have to tell Lloyd what Colette had said.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Colette asked. Kratos paused and began to wonder about Lloyd and Colette's relationship since it was beginning to sound like it was more serious than they were letting on.

"I'm sorry Colette, I think I'll need to talk to you tomorrow, after my dad murders his sister." That was the best response Kratos could think of without giving anything away. Colette being Colette didn't question what had just been said and just giggled.

"So not tonight?" Colette smiled.

"N-No..." Kratos blushed, wishing for a way out of this. And along it walked, in the shape of a man with long hair, his younger sister, his wife and his body currently inhabited by his son.

"Hey Colette and Lloyd! We've got Anna and Kratos to rehearse a play with me! Would you like to see it?" Zelos grinned.

"Yeah, okay!" Colette smiled, however Kratos had other thoughts.

"Kratos, where's Jen?" he asked Lloyd. Lloyd flinched and answered.

"P-Perhaps we should... look for her?" he stuttered, feeling very nervous.

"Lloyd, why so interested in Jen's location?" Seles asked, as he had never asked for her before.

"I thought it was strange that she wasn't with Kratos for once," Kratos replied, beginning to feel silly.

"Sup losers?" Jen called, walking over.

"Hey Jen! You're just in time! We're going to have Kratos and Anna rehearse a scene in a play! So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!" Zelos shouted, and magically transformed the area into what looked like a chapel.

"Dearly beloved-" Zelos started, and that was all it took for Jen to stop everything.

"HANG ON A SECOND HERE!! You're rehearsing a wedding scene?"

"Yes, that's right."

"W-Will they have to... kiss?" Jen asked, getting nervous. She was enjoying seeing Kratos and Lloyd in each other's bodies, but there was a limit to how far things could go. She despised incest and even if Lloyd was in Kratos' body, it was going to look wrong to her.

"Of course!" Lloyd and Anna almost fainted and Kratos' mind snapped.

"NO WAY!!" Kratos roared. "I don't want to see my folks kiss! It's sick!" He was saying that, but if you replace 'folks' with 'wife and son' then you get what he really said.

"Fine, don't watch. Let us contin-"

"ZELOS!! LOOK OVER THERE! SHEENA'S NAKED!!" Jen screamed, pointing behind him.

"WHERE?!" When he turned around, Jen smacked him over the head and he was knocked out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Seles asked, walking over to see if her brother was still alive.

"Ah... Ahahaha!! N-No reason! Kratos, Lloyd, Anna, we go now..." she mumbled, taking them away. Kratos had other plans. He drew his sword.

"Get over here," he glared.

"N-No, seriously! Let's go!"

"Well said," Kratos said, and swung his sword at her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jen screamed, and ran away. Kratos ran after her. Of course, he wasn't literally going to kill her, he just wanted to scare her.

"What's going on today? Lloyd was acting really weird earlier when I was talking to him..." Colette sighed, wondering why 'Lloyd' was running around trying to kill Jen.

"What... did you tell him?" Lloyd slowly asked, wondering what Colette had told Kratos.

"Um... Nothing!" she blushed, looking to one side. Lloyd went bright red and knew exactly what Colette had told his father.

"Right..." Lloyd mumbled, drew his sword and saw Jen running his way.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Lloyd screamed, then everyone stared at them. They could tell something was wrong as both Kratos and Lloyd wanted Jen's blood, regardless of which body they were in. Anna just stood there and tried to keep herself joining in. Jen had raised hell today, and she knew she was going to pay, eventually.

**5 minutes before midnight...**

Jen was still alive, but completely exhausted since she'd spent most of the afternoon running away from Lloyd and Kratos, then she ran into Shuya and asked him to hide her, which he did. Then she got found again and had to run. ANYWAY, they were now back at Anna's family's house and awaiting midnight. Lloyd and Kratos were both sitting a room staring at the clock. And when it finally hit the hour, they both fell asleep.

"Is that normal?" Anna blinked, staring at them.

"Yep. Now we just wait until morning, good night!"

"Hey, wait!" In those few seconds, Jen had run out of the house to go and see someone. She went to meet Shuya.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's get this over with!" she said, and they went off together. And no, it was not for sex! This means YOU, DeadlyFlower! **(A/N: DF: Ignore her. KKE: Hehehe!!).**

**Morning**

"YES!! I'M BACK!!" Lloyd cheered from his room after he'd woken up. Kratos was also awake and in total relief.

"Thank goodness! I can finally do this!" Anna said, and kissed Kratos.

"Thank you Anna," he mumbled, and cleared his throat.

"Jen, don't EVER do anything like this again!" Lloyd threatened her with a knife in his hand.

"Fine..." she sighed.

"Where did you go last night?" Anna asked.

"I asked Shuya to show me how to do something. It was training I guess."

"Oh, okay!"

"U-Uh, Kratos, d-did Colette tell you something... weird?" Lloyd stammered, how more terrified then he had been the day before. Kratos walked over and whispered exactly what had been said to him.

"O-Oh... DAMN!!" he shouted, then blushed when he saw Kratos' face.

"Please don't tell anyone..."

"I'll forget she said it..." Kratos smiled.

**KKE: WOO! Chapter over! An insanely random situation, but I felt compelled to do it! I **

**dreamed that me and a friend switched bodies, so I thought 'hey, why not?'**

**DF: Did you do Kratos and Lloyd because of that video you made?**

**KKE: Pretty much. Otherwise I would have done Anna and Jen.**

**Jen: DON'T YOU DARE!!**

**Amy: I don't think you have any right to say that after the hell you raised in this chapter.**

**Jen: Well... Whatever!**

**KKE: Thank you to those suggesting names for the baby girl! **

**DF: Me and Kat are having a teensy bit of trouble deciding which one we like the best.**

**KKE: There are 4 we like: Yuki, Alexis, Seren and Jessica. So please tell us which you think sounds best!**

**DF: Yuki Aurion**

**Jen: Alexis Aurion**

**Amy: Seren Aurion**

**KKE: Or Jessica Aurion. Tell us what you think!**

**Amy: Please review!**

**Jen: Thanks for reading!**

**KKE: See y'all soon!**


	51. Chapter 51

**KittyKatEmo: YAY!! SCHOOL IS OUT!!**

**DeadlyFlower: Good for you. You only sit around wasting time during holidays anyway.**

**KKE: Actually, I can't this time. I have to study for exams. And what fun I'll have doing so!**

**Amy: Um, this is a computer screen. The readers can't tell you're being sarcastic.**

**Jen: I'm sure they can tell she's joking! Unless you can tell me who enjoys studying for exams. Then I'll take that back!**

**Amy: Heh, you're right.**

**KKE: Yes, well, I'm here to finally get on with the story. After last chapter's madness, I think it's time I got back on track.**

**DF: Chapter 51: Curing Zelos. Meeting Virginia Sage**

Kratos and Lloyd spent a few moments getting used being back in their bodies, then they finally left the house and re-grouped with everyone else.

"Jen... My head is killing me..." Zelos mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll tell what's killing you even more! That gross thing on your arm!" Jen harshly stated, bringing matters back to Zelos' illness.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Sheena said, looking intently into her eyes.

"Not exactly. I mean, and know what it's called, what it is and what it does, but I've never seen in until now and I don't know if there's a cure." She lied about the last part, knowing well that there was a cure since Kratos told her, but she kept that quiet to keep Kratos safe.

"...You went to Lake Umacy didn't you?" Kratos suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sheena was now confused.

"Hmm... Nevermind," he mumbled. Jen stared at him, knowing he knew something that needed to be told.

"Perhaps the best thing we could do is ask a dwarf who is knowledgeable on Cruxis Crystals. Zelos' arm looks like it's crystallising itself and I'm assuming it's being caused by his Cruxis Crystal," Raine suggested, noticing that the crystals had spread to the back of Zelos' neck.

"Jen, what do you know about it?" Seles asked.

"It's called Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. All I know is that is crystallises the body until the subject dies and turns into a Cruxis Crystal."

"You certainly don't mince words," Sheena growled, not liking the sound of what Jen had just said.

"Why should I have to sugar-coat this? If I make it sound better then it actually is, then that could be catastrophic."

"She's right," Seles sighed, with Sheena agreeing.

"And you... don't know of a cure?" Presea asked. Jen shook her head.

"There has to be something we can do!" Sheena cried, not willing to let Zelos go without a fight.

"Then perhaps this could be useful," Kratos said, pulling out a book and handing it to Lloyd.

"I'm... gonna give this to you," Lloyd mumbled, giving it to Genis. Genis grinned and flicked through the book.

"Ah, here it is! Hey! Look here! It says one of Mithos' companions was affected by this disease too-"

"DISEASE?! You mean... I'M A DISEASE BAG?!" Zelos gasped, only for Sheena to smack him upside the head.

"Be serious about this!" she glared. Zelos just laughed and told Genis to continue.

"What happened to Mithos' companion?" Colette asked.

"It seems the person was cured. Uhh... Um... Sis, I don't understand this bit." Raine walked over and took the book from Genis.

"This handwriting is unreal..." Raine gaped, staring at it. Jen looked at it and her eyes snapped wide open. She looked at Kratos, who was staring at the sky.

"I think I can work out what it says. It says: 'A Mana Fragment and Zircon are fused using the Boltzman's technique to create a Rune Crest. Fibres from the Mana Leaf Herb, when placed in the crest, protect against the crystallisation caused by the illness,'" Raine read. Then looked up at all the blank faces.

"WHAAAAT?!" they all blinked, confused and frustrated.

"Kratos, care to explain? That is your book after all," Jen said, giving him a shifty look.

"Isn't it clearly stated? A Mana Fragment and Zircon needs to be fused to make a Rune Crest. Then a Mana Leaf Herb is needed to complete the Crest. Make sense?" Since this is writing with no audio voice overs, I can tell you that Kratos spoke to them all like they were retards, and as you can plainly see, he just repeated everything that Raine read out.

"Well... Where are we supposed to get that stuff?!" Lloyd growled, slightly annoyed with Kratos.

"Elves use Mana Leaf Herbs in their magic. Maybe we could try the village of the elves in Tethe'alla," Sheena said.

"Heimdall..." Raine whispered to herself, looking bothered about something.

"We can try asking Alicia about Zircon. When we were in Altamira playing truth or dare, I seem to recall hearing someone talking about Zircon," Presea suggested.

"Right! That's great! What about the Mana Fragment?" Sheena asked.

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked, looking at him.

"...Derris-Kharlan," he answered.

"How are we supposed to get there?!" Lloyd growled.

"We go to Derris-Kharlan! We can use my Cruxis Crystal!" Colette smiled.

"Actually, we can use mine too. And the Tower of Salvation is actually visible in Tethe'alla, the flourishing world," Zelos said, to which Colette continued to smile at.

"We can't take Anna with us, but I don't feel comfortable leaving her here either," Jen said. She'd been thinking about this.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"Well... At first I thought it would be okay to leave her here with her family, but... After what happened in Palmacosta, I'm not so sure. If random disasters keep happening like this, I don't think it'll be safe to leave her anywhere."

"Then take her to Exire," Kratos said. An imaginary light bulb appeared over Jen's head and she smiled.

"Hey, good idea!"

"What the hell is Exire?" Anna asked, looking irritated about not having a say about this.

"A floating city in the sky in Tethe'alla. It's entirely populated with half-elves who felt they had no place in this world and so needed to be isolated from the rest of civilisation," Kratos explained. Raine and Genis looked slightly shocked about that.

"To think that such a city exists..." Raine sighed, wondering if that was really the last hope for half-elves.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you think it's the safest place for me to be, then I'll go. Just give me moment to say my goodbyes. It'll probably be a while before I'll get to see my mother or Rebecca again..."

"..." Kratos didn't reply. He didn't even look at Anna.

"We should probably get going. Anna, be quick!" Sheena said. Anna nodded and told her family that she would be leaving. Jen looked at Kratos, whose mind was elsewhere. Anna said some tearful goodbyes to her mother and sister, and then she joined everyone else.

"Okay, let's go!" Sheena smiled.

"...Have fun. We'll definitely meet again," Kratos said, and turned away in the opposite direction.

"What?! Where are you going?!" Lloyd demanded, grabbing his arm.

"I have something to take care of."

"A-Are you going to Cruxis?" Jen nervously asked.

"...No, not yet."

"Why do you have to go?" Anna asked, looking sad.

"I have my reasons. Take care Lloyd." Kratos quickly ran off, escaping before Lloyd could say anymore.

"Damn him..." Lloyd cursed under his voice. Anna sighed, pretty much pissed off with her husband.

"Right, well, shall we go to Exire?" she asked, taking her mind off Kratos.

"Yes, let's go," Jen mumbled, and they all left Luin, flying away to Tethe'alla.

**Exire**

Anna looked around her, and there wasn't much to see in the city in the sky. It was very windy and quiet.

"D-Do I really have to stay here?" she nervously asked.

"It's the safest place for you to be until you give birth, at the very least," Jen replied, looking to the sky.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if Kratos moves that arse of his and comes to protect you himself, then you'll get to leave this place sooner."

"Hehe, I suppose so!" Anna smiled.

"We'd better check with the village elder to make sure it's okay for you to be here. But it should be okay, because there's an elf lady living here. Her name was Virginia, or something like that anywa--"

"You know my mother?!" Raine suddenly cried. Jen looked slightly shocked at what Raine had just said, but answered her.

"N-No, I don't know Virginia. I just know she's here."

"Do you come here often?" Presea asked.

"Not really, only from time to time. Last time I was here, it was around 11 or 12 years ago. I forget which..."

"12 years ago..." Raine whispered to herself, knowing that it was 12 years ago when she and Genis were pushed through the Otherworldly Gate.

"Do you know where she lives?" Raine asked, looking slightly sad, yet at the same time determined to see her mother.

"Um, no, but we can ask the elder. He'll know for sure." Jen lead them to the elder's house and they entered.

"Miss. Jenna? I didn't expect to see you again..." he whispered when he saw her.

"I... uh... I came here for one reason, but now there's a second reason I'm here."

"I see. Well?"

"C-Can my sister-in-law stay here for a little while? It's not safe for her to stay in any cities on the ground and she's okay with being here as long as you are, right Anna?"

"Of course!" Anna smiled.

"Your brother's wife? In that case, I see no problem with having her here. I will find a house for her as soon as possible. What is the second reason you have for being here?"

"Where does Virginia live?!" Raine demanded, worrying Genis.

"S-Sis..." Genis sighed, looking to his sister.

"Virginia? Are you sure you wish to see her? I would advise against it. Miss. Jenna, take these people away."

"It's not my place. This woman would like to see her mother. I think you would agree that I am the last person in this world to keep someone from seeing their mother."

"...I see. You are Virginia's child?"

"My brother is here too!" Raine cried, pointing at Genis. The elder suddenly looked surprised.

"I understand now. I will take you to her home myself, and I will leave you to speak with her. Let's go," he calmly said, and began to lead them to Virginia's house. Genis felt nervous, but he knew that Raine was probably even more nervous. When they spotted the house, Raine suddenly got reluctant to enter, but Lloyd encouraged her to go in.

"It'll be fine," he smiled, trying to calm her down.

"Lloyd, will you come in with us?" Genis asked, somehow feeling that Lloyd's presence would make them feel better. Lloyd nodded and he, Raine and Genis slowly entered the house, with no idea what to expect. Would Virginia be happy to see them? Or would she turn them away in disgust? They would soon find out.

"...Who's there?" A faint call from the house sounded. Raine took one look at the owner of that voice and she knew she had found her – her mother.

"Excuse us, we have something we wish to ask you." Raine chose to get straight to the point, since it didn't look like Virginia had recognised them.

"Oh! Half-elves! My child is a half-elf too!" the elven woman smiled, holding up a doll she was carrying.

"It's a... doll..." he muttered to himself, beginning to get confused.

"Can you see he intelligent looking face? Her name is Raine and she's my pride and joy!" The woman hugged the doll, while Raine stared at it in horror.

"Huh?" Genis blinked, wondering what that woman was thinking.

"And right now, I have another child on the way! I've already decided on a name! If it's a girl, it's Jean and if it's a boy, it's Genis! What do you think? Aren't they lovely names?"

"Are you Virginia?" Lloyd asked, wondering if they had got the right woman since she had been saying all these weird things.

"Yes, that's right! How did you know?" she smiled, confusing Genis and angering Raine.

"Stop this!" Raine cried, outraged at Virginia.

"Professor..." Lloyd whispered, looking sad.

"Stop this!! What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what happened to us after you abandoned us?!" Raine roared, beginning to cry.

"Wh-What?! Why are you raising your voice like that?! You'll wake Raine!" Virginia cried, feeling threatened and trying to shield the doll she called Raine from the real Raine.

"_I'm _Raine! I'm the child you shunned and abandoned, not that... doll!! Genis is here too!"

"What are you talking about? There must be something wrong with you!" Virginia glared, clutching the doll tight in her hands.

"You're the one that wrong! How could you?!... How could you?..." Raine tried her best not to cry, but she knew she couldn't keep it in much longer.

"Oh... Now you've gone and made Raine cry! Please leave! There, there... shh... It's okay Raine! The scary people have gone now... Don't cry..." Virginia whispered, cradling the doll, kidding herself that she was putting 'Raine' back to sleep.

"..." Raine clenched her fist and bit down on her lip. Her tears rolled down her face and she couldn't be in the same place as Virginia anymore. She turned and ran out of the house.

"Raine!" Genis called, running after her.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Thank you for your time," Lloyd said, at least being polite to the crazy woman. He followed his friend out of the house and saw Raine outside crying. Genis put his hand on her shoulder and tried to stop her crying.

"Raine... don't cry..." he whispered. He was feeling a little shaken himself, but he knew it was harder on Raine as she could actually remember what had happened all those years ago.

"How could she?... First she abandons her children, then she abandons the memory of doing so! She... doesn't even remember us!" Raine continued to cry. She wiped her eyes, but the tears still came.

"Why is Virginia here?" Lloyd asked the elder.

"Several years ago, I found a husband and wife collapsed from exhaustion in the Ymir Forest. It was Virginia and her husband Kloitz," the elder began to explain.

"Father..." Raine whispered.

"It seems Kloitz was dispatched from Meltokio to investigate the elf village. He fell in love with Virginia and remained in Heimdall but..."

"But a half-elf that lived in the village tried to sell out our father to the soldiers. It became a huge incident. Fighting broke out between the elves and the half-elves..." Raine finished the sentence for him, making it obvious she was angry about that.

"Because of the incident, Virginia and her family were banished from Heimdall. The travelled from land to land, but the world was not kind to half-elves."

"And we were abandoned," Genis sighed, looking sad.

"So it would seem. Kloitz must have been ill, for he died soon after they arrived in this village. Virginia began to lose her mind from that day."

"She's unbelievably selfish! She tosses us aside on a whim, and then forgets us! And then she goes into her own little world of dreams!" Raine cried, still feeling angry.

"...Even so, Virginia was worried about you two. '_In the legendary world of Sylvarant, surely half-elves will be free from discrimination... I want them to be happy...' _That's what she said."

"I've heard enough!" Raine yelled, burying her head in her hands and pulling on her hair.

"Alright. I've been keeping Virginia's diary safe here. You can come and get from me if you ever decide you want to read it," the elder said, and began to leave, but Jen stopped him to talk to him.

"Elder... I'm the one who told her of Virginia... Did I do wrong?..." she asked.

"I'm going to assume you told them of Virginia to assure them that it would be okay for your sister-in-law to stay here. You did not know Raine and Genis were related to Virginia, therefore, I do not see it as your fault. However, Raine may see it differently."

"I understand..." she whispered. She turned and looked at Raine and Genis again. Raine had slightly calmed down and Genis tried to persuade her go and read the diary.

"We might find something interesting by reading it!" Genis said. Raine nodded, and they made their way back to the elder's house. When they got there, he handed over the diary. Raine opened and and looked for the last entry. It had been written 12 years ago. Raine began reading it.

_'The Otherworldly Gate opened today. Raine, Genis, forgive your powerless mother. Surely even the Imperial Research Academy will not follow you to Sylvarant. This must be a better choice than to spend your life in that damp, filthy dungeon like a slave. Please, make your way to freedom.'_

This passage of writing, written just before Virginia lost her mind, didn't make any sense to Raine or Genis and so they just had to ask. The elder was more than willing to explain.

"Raine, you must have been incredibly talented. It seems the Imperial Research Academy was dying to get its hands on you."

"So that's why we couldn't settle down anywhere and had to keep travelling," Raine said.

"Eventually, you were chased to the Otherworldly Gate. It seems she managed to send you through it."

"...Mother..." Raine whispered.

"Then... she didn't abandon us because we were in the way or because she hated us or anything!" Genis' eyes lit up up happiness.

"Yes, that's right," the elder answered.

"Raine, this is great news!"

"This diary..." Raine said, looking at it.

"Take it with you. After all, it was your mother's."

"...Thank you."

"Miss. Jenna, I will now house your sister-in-law. You may leave at any time."

"Th-thank you!" she quickly said. Raine and Genis looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Jen, don't worry! It's good that you told us! Now we know the truth!" Genis smiled.

"Yes. Even though we had to experience this, I finally understand why my mother abandoned us. And I can see that she lost her mind because she was alone and had no one else in this world."

"I'll always have Raine, and she'll always have me! That's how it's always been! And it'll always be like that!"

"...Thank you..." Jen whispered, and stopped feeling guilty.

_'Alone after having no one else in this world... Sounds so unbelievably like the way I was...' _Jen thought to herself.

"Jen! Take care! And bring Kratos here next time you come!" Anna called. Lloyd quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Mom... Please take care!" he whispered into her ear. Anna smiled and hugged Lloyd.

"You too! You'd better not die!"

"No way!" Lloyd grinned, and caught up with his team. Jen simply waved goodbye to Anna and they took off on their rheairds, to Altamira.

**KKE: That scene between Raine and Virginia is SO sad! It made me cry!**

**DF: But you can't help but feel sorry for Virginia! **

**Jen: She has a nice voice!**

**KKE, DF & Amy: -Staring at her-**

**Jen: What?! She does! **

**KKE: I have to agree with that. ANYWAY I hope y'all liked this chapter! I did it because the scene with Virginia is one of my favourite parts of the game!**

**DF: I'm sure everyone likes it!**

**KEE: Well then, back to naming the baby Aurion! At the moment, Seren is winning, followed closely by Alexis! Yuki and Jessica are now out! So now choose which you like more!**

**DF: Seren Aurion**

**KKE: Or Alexis Aurion!**

**Amy: Which ones do you like?**

**DF: We were meant to choose a name for the suggestions we got, but then we liked 4, so we left it down to a vote. And Seren and Alexis are the 2 names that were most popular, so it's a final duel between them!**

**Amy: Oh, okay!**

**KKE: Thank you for reading! Remember to vote!**

**Jen: See y'all soon!**


	52. Chapter 52

**KittyKatEmo: Yo dudes!**

**DeadlyFlower: STOP SAYING THAT!!**

**KKE: I think I will, I've been saying it all day.**

**Jen: Just get on with things!**

**Amy: Yeah! Cure Zelos! NOW!!**

**KKE: Okay, fine! It's only because you two know what's happening at the end of the chapter that you want me to hurry up!**

**DF: WHAT?! What's happening?! Tell me! TELL ME NOW!!**

**KKE: Oh be quiet! I'm going to quick walk the whole 'assemble all the stuff to cure the angel disease' because let's be honest, it was no fun in the game, so it's not gonna be much fun to write. **

**DF: No fun for you! You only wanted to get to the good bits such as Lloyd finding out Kratos is his daddy and stuff like that.**

**KKE: Yes, that's true, but... well here comes a psychotic rant: I HATED YMIR FOREST! CAN'T THAT STUPID KID GET HIS OWN DAMN FRUIT?! I WANTED TO SHOOT HIM! AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT FISH THING! CAN'T THEY HAVE SUMMONED UNDINE OR SENT ZELOS INTO THE WATER TO GET THE FRUIT?! IT IS AS LLOYD SAYS: IT TAKES FOREVER!! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON LATHEON GORGE! THAT BIT DROVE ME CRAZY!! WITH THE FLOWERS AND THE KIRMA AND THE AMANGO AND THE WIND AND THE DAMN MONSTERS!! AND THEN THERE'S THE TOWER OF SALVATION! Fighting Kratos was cool, BUT THEN YOU SPEND HOURS FLOATING AROUND AND KILLING ROBOTS WHILE LOOKING FOR A CARD KEY!! AND THEN THERE'S SHEENA FIGHTING--**

**DF: OKAY!! You've made your point!! But don't skip the elven storyteller!**

**KKE: OMIGOSH! You really think I'm gonna skip that bit?!**

**Jen & Amy: GET ON WITH IT YOU BITCH!!**

**KKE: Okay! I'm sorry about that crazy rant! Here we go!**

**DF: Chapter 52: Kuchinawa, Vharley, Zircon, and the Mana Leaf Herb: All in one chapter!**

The group landed in Altamira, where it looked like there had been some trouble. Presea ran into the city at double-quick speeds to make sure Alicia was okay, when it turned out an old nemesis had shown up – Vharley.

"Presea? Dammit! What are you doing here?!" he grunted when she appeared at the Sky Terrace where he was holding Alicia captive, while threatening Regal.

"That's my line! Step away from Alicia! NOW!!" she screamed, drawing her axe.

"I'm going out of business! I need more Exspheres!" Vharley pricked Alicia's neck with his knife. Presea and Regal froze, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Shuya poofed into the scene in between Vharley and Regal.

"Y-You! You betrayed Kuchinawa!" Vharley gasped, staring at him.

"I let you escape once. I'll be sure not to make that mistake again," Shuya glared, drawing a knife.

"So you really have changed sides... You know too much of our plans. I'll have to get rid of you right now!" Vharley threw Alicia to one side and drew his sword.

"Allow me," a voice sounded, and Kuchinawa poofed in, disarming Shuya and holding a knife to his throat. "You little rat!" he glared, clearly outraged at being betrayed by him.

"Get off me!" Shuya growled, attempting to break free. Presea had already made it to Alicia's side before Vharley could take her captive again. Regal quickly swooped over and kicked him to the floor, before Presea jumped forward and swung her axe into his chest.

"UGH!!" Vharley cried, as he fell to the floor. "I'm going to die here... Just like that damned girl..." he gasped, looking at Alicia. Presea kicked him in the head as he lay there on his last breath.

"Don't insult Alicia!" she spat, truly pleased he was dying. Vharley let out one last breath and then he was gone. Dead.

"So it was you..." Regal said, looking at Shuya. "You were the one who gave him an escape route the last time he was here. Just before Alicia was raised." Shuya remained silent, but then flinched when Kuchinawa pierced his skin with the knife.

"First you let Sheena escape into Sylvarant when we finally had her. I may have forgiven you if we caught her again. But then you went one step too far when you tricked me into going back to Mizuho. I was lucky to have managed to escape the prisons there!" As Kuchinawa was about to push the knife in some more, everyone else arrived at the Sky Terrace, finally catching up with Presea. Jen took one look at Shuya and almost screamed. She managed to keep it in and stayed exactly where she was.

"You okay?" she asked Presea. Presea nodded.

"Regal, stay with Alicia," Presea whispered, about to charge forward at Kuchinawa.

"One move and the boy dies!" Kuchinawa shouted, keeping the knife at Shuya's throat. Presea stepped back and stopped trying to attack, knowing she'd be too slow to stop him from killing Shuya if she was carrying that axe. Jen was silent the whole time, observing her surroundings to see if she could find an opening, or a way to sneak behind him.

"Kuchinawa, stop this!" Sheena called, running in front of him and throwing a punch. Kuchinawa quickly dodged, but not as quickly as Jen had run behind him to trip him up. He immediately let go of Shuya, who grabbed Jen, and took her away from Kuchinawa so she wouldn't get hurt. Kuchinawa tried to get him back, but Sheena drew and knife and tried to slash him. He defended himself and the pair clashed knives. Kuchinawa glared at Shuya.

"That girl... All you do is think about that girl! She doesn't care about you! She never will!" he roared in anger, knowing the only reason Shuya let Sheena go and the only reason he betrayed him was because of Jen. Shuya looked at him, knowing he couldn't tell Kuchinawa the truth.

"You're wrong..." Jen said, glaring at him. Shuya froze and looked at her, wondering if those words had really come out of her mouth. "I do care... I'll always care..." she continued and then smiled at Shuya. Kuchinawa was momentarily stunned, but then regained balance when Sheena almost attacked him.

"Hmph! Well isn't that cute! Shuya, you've found yourself a girlfriend! But that doesn't settle things between us!"

"Things aren't exactly peachy between us either!" Sheena said, determined to finish her dispute with him.

"What are you saying?"

"How about _I _settle things between you and Shuya, and at the same time, settle our little fight. You don't need to kill Shuya if I'm the one you despise the most."

"Sheena! Don't even think about getting yourself killed!" Zelos shouted. Kuchinawa looked at the look in Zelos' eyes and grinned.

"Could it be that the Chosen of Tethe'alla and the failed pact-maker of Mizuho are in love?" he smirked. Sheena ignored him.

"If I'm the one you hate, let's have a one-on-one duel, as dictated by village custom."

"You really think you can beat me on your own?!"

"Well? Do you accept?" Sheena asked, still ignoring his taunts.

"...Very well. Do you want to do it here and now?"

"HUH?! I thought you guys were going to duel!!" Zelos suddenly cried, getting the wrong idea.

"SHUT UP ZELOS!!" Seles screamed, and punched him on the back of his head.

"Oww..." Zelos laughed, rubbing his head. Sheena completely ignored everything that had just been said and continued her conversation with Kuchinawa.

"We'll follow the village custom and fight on the Isle of Decision."

"I'll wait for you there then. I'll take the boy as proof of your promise to fight," he said, pointing at Shuya. After hearing what Jen had just said, Sheena decided against that.

"No, take thi--"

"Sheena, it's okay. I'll go," Shuya said, walking towards Kuchinawa.

"What?!" Jen gasped, staring at him.

"If Sheena is settling my dispute with Kuchinawa, then it is only fair that I go as proof," Shuya said, smiling at her.

"Don't you dare kill him!" Jen glared at Kuchinawa, practically threatening to kill him.

"If Sheena does not come, this boy dies. I'll leave it to you to make sure she shows up," and with that, Kuchinawa and Shuya were gone. Sheena sighed with relief and turned to Jen.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you admit that," she smiled. Jen smiled back.

"Sheena, are you sure you can do it?" Zelos asked, pretty worried about her.

"I'll be fine. But now that he's off my back for a bit, we can focus on curing you."

"Ah! That's right!" Presea cried, and turned to Alicia. "You're not hurt are you? You're okay, right?" she asked, examining her.

"I'm fine! Thanks to you guys!" Alicia then looked at Vharley's body. "He's... finally gone..." she whispered.

"Genis, burn him!" Presea said, not even caring about giving him a proper burial.

"Presea! We must bury him! No matter how much you hate him, you should at least let him go with some dignity!" Colette protested, wanting to do the right thing. Presea would have disputed that, but in the end she decided not to bother and let Colette do what she wanted.

"Fine... Ah, anyway, Alicia! Do you know anything about Zircon?"

"Zircon?" Alicia had to think about that for some time, but Regal had an answer.

"We have some stored in the cargo bay. Why? Has something happened?" Regal asked.

"It is needed to cure Zelos. It's a strange disease that affects angels," Presea replied.

"SHH!! NOT SO LOUD!! Women look up to me as a sexy god! Don't let them know I have an illness!" Zelos hissed, irritating Sheena and so getting slapped by her.

"I-I see. Well, I'll lead you down there now. Please follow me," Regal said, and they all followed him and obtained the Zircon. After that, they had to head to Mizuho so Sheena could duel Kuchinawa. When landing there, Orochi met them at the entrance.

"Sheena! Kuchinawa declared that he would duel you on condition of leaving the village!"

"Yes, I know."

"He has Shuya with him, doesn't he? Vice-Chief Tiga wishes to know the situation!"

"Alright. I'll explain the details to him."

"I'll will go too. I have the right as Kuchinawa's brother."

"Yeah. Lloyd, you come too."

"Huh? Oh, okay." The pair followed Orochi to the chief's house where Sheena explained everything.

"Kuchinawa wishes to duel me to avenge his parent's death. It seems Shuya once held the same grudge, but then decided against killing me."

"Yes, we held Kuchinawa captive for a while after Shuya brought him back and told us he'd tried to kill you. Shuya soon left, but we don't know why," Tiga said.

"To join the Renegades," Lloyd explained.

"...I see. Why is Kuchinawa holding Shuya now?"

"As proof of our duel. Shuya is friends with a companion of ours. He took Shuya, saying that if I didn't show up, he would kill him. By saying this, he knew that our companion would make sure I would come. And I heard from Presea that Shuya knows that Kuchinawa was plotting something with Vharley the Exsphere broker. That's why I think it's essential we get Shuya back."

"Who will be your observer?" Tiga asked, with nothing to say on Sheena's intentions.

"I'd like to ask Lloyd."

"Huh? What's an observer?" Lloyd blinked.

"Very well. Then head to the Isle of Decision," Tiga instructed and Orochi went to make preparations. Sheena went outside to see Jen.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"No, it'll be fine. Good luck Sheena," Jen said. Sheena and Lloyd didn't question her decision and both left to meet Kuchinawa.

**Isle of Decision**

Shuya was sat on the floor in front of Kuchinawa, tied up. A spell of some sort shot through the air and everything froze. Shuya stood up and looked around him, but then someone appeared behind him and untied him. Shuya turned and looked at that someone.

"Lord Yuan?" he blinked, surprised to see him.

"Time Stop. A fine technique, don't you think?" Yuan smiled, holding a blade.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't have you die, but Sheena is on her way. And your mission is taking too long. I don't think I can rely on anyone to bring Jen to Cruxis--"

"I heard her tell Kratos Aurion she would company him to Cruxis when he returns there."

"I see... Kratos doesn't plan on returning for some time. As soon as Sheena finishes this duel and you are free, you bring her to Cruxis. Understand?"

"No. You've waited as long as you have. She'll come in time. Just wait for her."

"No? I thought your feelings toward her were false? But you truly do care for her?"

"Of course. I lied when I told you they were false. I don't know why, however I don't care for this mission anymore."

"Hmph! If you won't bring her, then I will!" and with that, Yuan vanished and time resumed. Kuchinawa turned around and got annoyed.

"When did you break free?!" he growled, and was about to tie him back up, but then Sheena arrived.

"It took you long enough!" he glared.

"Better late than never, right Shuya?" Sheena grinned, trying to intimidate him.

"Is he the observer?" Kuchinawa asked, pointing at Lloyd.

"What does an observer do?!" Lloyd asked again, irritated that no one had told him.

"He just watches over the fight. And when one side admits defeat or..." Sheena paused, thinking about something.

"Or dies, the observer confirms it," Kuchinawa finished, intending to kill Sheena.

"All right then. Begin!" Lloyd called. Sheena and Kuchinawa charged into each other and clashed blades once again. Kuchinawa over-powered Sheena and tripped her up, though Sheena was able to make a quick recovery and regained her composure. Kuchinawa threw a wave knives and shuriken followed up by:

"Raiden!" he called. Sheena dodged the knives, but got slightly clumsy and so was hit by the lightning. She quickly shook off the damage a threw a note on to Kuchinawa's leg, which exploded and he fell over, clutching his leg. Sheena jumped forward and tried to kick him in the chest, but Kuchinawa grabbed her foot and tripped her up again. He tried to stand up, but his leg was still injured thanks to the exploding note, so he slumped back down again. Sheena stood up and knew she was almost at her over limit mark. She charged into Kuchinawa once again and right-hooked him in the face. Kuchinawa was unable to stand, and couldn't continue fighting. Although he was determined to fight, he couldn't and Sheena could see this.

"Admit defeat!" she said, not wanting to kill him in this vulnerable state.

"So you don't want to kill me? I don't want your pity... I refuse it!" Kuchinawa glared, still holding his leg. He shakily stood up, doing his best to keep his balance, ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, and pulled out a dagger. He held it to his throat, for suicide.

"NO!!" Sheena cried, and rushed forward to knock the dagger out of his hand. Kuchinawa flopped down the floor after losing his balance.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"If you die, it's all over!"

"I've confirmed your loss. The match is over," Lloyd said.

"It's all right for you to hate me. It's all right for you to resent me. So please..." Sheena whispered.

"I'm being pitied by my parents' killer... I've fallen lower than I thought possible..."

"Don't you think it's better than dying?" Shuya asked, walking over. Kuchinawa glared at him.

"It's possible to live a life more painful than death!" Kuchinawa growled, wishing he could end it all.

"There's no meaning in dying," Lloyd said, a lesson he'd taught himself long ago.

"What?!"

"It's because people have respect for the way a person lived that they're sad when they die," Sheena said, trying to persuade Kuchinawa not to end it all.

"That's why there's no meaning in dying. The meaning lies in the life you have lived. Therefore, you have to live," Lloyd finished.

"Is there meaning in me living?" Kuchinawa asked.

"Why don't you find the meaning in you living, as I have," Shuya said, knowing that he had found something, or rather someone, to live for.

"I see... Someday, when I'm able to think that way, I may be able to be like Shuya. I may be able to forgive you."

"Okay..." Sheena replied, a little bit stunned by what he had just said.

"I shall always be watching to see if what you have said is true. Don't betray me," and he poofed away, leaving Lloyd, Sheena and Shuya.

"I hope he forgives you one day," Lloyd smiled. Sheena smiled to herself.

"Yeah... Me too..." **(A/N: Random thought! Do you think he'll appear in Dawn of the New World to forgive Sheena? Sorry, back to the story!)**

The trio returned to Mizuho, where Sheena informed Orochi of what had happened. Orochi gave Sheena his thanks and left to be on his own for a bit.

"Are you all okay?" Colette asked, mainly talking to Lloyd.

"Yup, we're fine!" Lloyd smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"AHHH!!" Jen suddenly screamed, and stabbed someone.

"What happened?!" Sheena asked.

"Someone grabbed me from behind, but he disappeared before I got a look at him!" she said, looking behind her and noticing something on the floor. Shuya felt shivers run down his spine and knew who it was the grabbed her. Jen picked up the thing she noticed on the floor and saw it was a ring.

"Hey! There are initials carved on this! Y and M?... SHIZZLE!!" she screamed, realising who it was. **(A/N: Shizzle is a word I have recently come up with.)**

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" she roared, clenching a fist.

"Not before I kill you!" a female voice sounded from behind.

"MOM?!" Lloyd gaped, very shocked at the sight of his mother.

"You guys can't just leave me in a floating city! Jen, I'll take care of myself, please don't worry about me," Anna smiled.

"But-!"

"You must have promised Kratos you'd take good care of me, right? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself!"

"...Lloyd, what do you think?" Jen sighed, knowing she couldn't convince Anna, even if her life depended on it.

"Um... As long as she's happy, I see no problem with it," he replied, surprising everyone.

"Lloyd, you sounded like Kratos just now," Genis grinned.

"Huh?" Lloyd gaped, looking at his mother, who nodded in agreement with what Genis had just said. Lloyd blushed, and felt warm on the inside.

"Well... Okay. Anyway, what should we do now? We have the Zircon and we got Shuya back."

"Hey Shuya, what was Vharley talking about when he said you knew too much of their plans?" Presea asked. Shuya was silent for a moment, but then he answered.

"...He and the Pope are plotting to kill the King of Tethe'alla."

"WHAT?!" Zelos gasped.

"They've poisoned him, but it takes a long time to kill someone, and I don't think the King has much time left. However, there is an antidote. I believe the Pope has it."

"Does this mean I'm gonna have to kill _another _Pope?!" Jen asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No, no! We don't kill him, we just need to find out what he's planning. Let's we need to go to Meltokio anyway. If you want the Mana Leaf Herb, you have to enter Latheon Gorge, but to get in there, you need permission from the Elf Elder in Heimdall, and to get into Heimdall you need permission from the King so you can enter the Ymir Forest," Zelos explained. Everyone blankly stared at him.

"Great... This is going to take forever! I should I have stayed in Exire," Anna whined, making Jen giggle to herself. Anna glared at her.

"What do you think you're laughing at, Miss. Jenna Aurion?" Jen laughed, saying 'nothing!' with a sheepish grin on her face, then everyone set off to Meltokio, where Presea got to threaten the Pope. When he wet himself out of fear of Presea, he gave Shuya the antidote, and so then everyone proceeded to treat the King. The King thanked them and granted them entry to the Ymir Forest.

After a considerably long time running around the forest, they FINALLY made it to Heimdall. At the entrance they met with a familiar face and some minor troubles.

"Kratos!" Lloyd gaped when he saw the familiar face.

"...So you've finally made it here."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!!" Jen groaned, clearly pissed off with what had happened in the Ymir Forest. Kratos grinned to himself, but then got straight back on to serious matters.

"There's no time for you to be standing here chatting to me. Go and see the Elf Elder." He began to walk away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Jen asked, wondering if it was Cruxis.

"Don't worry. When I go back, I'll come and get you," he replied.

"I have something to show you! You guys go on to the Elf Elder," she told everyone else, then searched her pocket for the ring she'd picked up. Kratos clearly hadn't noticed Anna was with them, though that was mainly because she was hiding behind Raine so that he wouldn't send her back to Exire. But before she could walk into the village without being noticed by him, the guards of the village stopped Raine and Genis from entering the village.

"Half-elves may not enter this village." Raine and Genis stopped in their tracks, with Raine disappointed she couldn't look at the village she was born in.

"What?!" Lloyd was about to protest in their defence, but Genis had other thoughts.

"Guys, it's okay. We'll wait here until you get back," he smiled, with Raine agreeing with him.

"Anna?!" Kratos gaped, staring at her. "I thought you were taking her to Exire?" he asked Jen.

"W-Well... See... I, uh..."

"Kratos Aurion, I am not a baby! If I want to travel around with my son, I'll do it!" Anna firmly stated. Kratos' lips curled into a smile and he almost laughed.

"Very well," he smiled. Everyone else left to the Elf Elder's house, while Jen showed Kratos the ring and Raine and Genis waited outside the village.

When they entered the Elf Elder's house, he was initially hostile but then when he realised why they were there, he gave them his staff and granted them entry to Latheon Gorge. When Jen showed Kratos the ring she'd picked up, he said it would probably be better if she returned it to its owner, to which she agreed with and decided not to tell him how she'd obtained the ring. With that, Kratos left the village and everyone re-grouped and headed to Latheon Gorge. After EVEN MORE time flying around the Gorge, the group made it to the elven storyteller's house, where he directed them to the Mana Leaf Herb. After fighting the Plantix and obtaining the Herb, everyone headed back to the storyteller's house, to see what kind of stories he had for them.

"Ah, you've made it back safely," he said when they entered his house.

"We'll get straight to the point, what stories do you tell?" Sheena asked, wanting to get hold of the final item that would cure Zelos.

"The reason I live here is to tell the stories that are taboo in Heimdall. You may have heard that talk of the Hero Mithos is not permitted in Heimdall."

"Yeah..." Lloyd whispered.

"Mithos was born in Heimdall and was cast out of the village then the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so he could return to the village." Jen's ear twitched, and some unwanted memories came flooding into her mind. And it began to sound like the storyteller was going to say something she wouldn't like.

"An outsider?! Does that mean... he was a half-elf?" Raine asked, looking shocked.

"Impossible!" Seles gaped.

"That's right. One of his companions was a human, and the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but they overcame that to end the war."

"So why is Mithos' name taboo in Heimdall? Because he's a half-elf?" Genis asked.

"No. It's because Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen Hero."

"What do you mean?" a confused Lloyd asked.

"ENOUGH!!" Jen shouted, knowing the story all too well. The storyteller looked at Jen and got the shock of his life.

"You're--!" he gasped staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked Jen. She looked very disturbed. She was shaking like crazy and her forehead was dripping with sweat.

"Continue!" Lloyd shouted, wanting to know the story.

"NO!!" Jen shouted again. Her memories were hurting her. The storyteller listened to Lloyd instead of Jen.

"The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two, was none other than Mithos and his companions. Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions..." Jen closed her eyes and knew she could do nothing to stop what was about to be said. "Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of this world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall." Everyone was silent while what had just been said sunk in.

"...Yggdrasill of Cruxis is the hero Mithos?! And his companions were Martel, Yuan and Kratos?!" Genis gaped in horror.

"That's impossible! Kratos is a friend of a hero from 4000 years ago?! That can't be true!! C-Can it?..." Anna whispered in shock, refusing to believe what she'd just heard.

"Is it?!" Lloyd asked the only person who could possibly confirm this – Jen. She looked at the ground, then looked deep into Lloyd's eyes.

"Yes, that's right. I may not be one of Mithos' companions, but here I am, standing before you at 4016 years old! And I don't care what you think, Kratos is a good person!" she said. Everyone stared at her in absolute shock.

"You're... You're lying! Say you're lying!" Anna cried. Jen shook her head.

"If I were to tell you I was lying, that would be the lie. You can ask Kratos yourself, but like I said – I don't care what you think of him or what you say about him, he's a good person."

"You're the only one who believes that right now..." Raine said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Colette asked.

"Why should I have to?! It's not like I'm proud of him for what he did!"

"But you should have at least told Lloyd, or to more of an extent, Anna," Presea said.

"Oh yeah, like I can really bring it up so casually! 'Hey Anna, me and Kratos are over 4000 years old! Pretty slick, right?'" Something in Anna's mind snapped and she slapped Jen across the face. Jen grinned.

"Again..." she whispered. "DO IT AGAIN! I deserve it!" she screamed. Anna didn't do it again, she began to get worried. Why did Jen just say she deserved it? That was the question she was asking herself. The storyteller sighed and looked at Jen.

"It seems you've met your own hardships over the years. You and Kratos gave countless sacrifices for each other. You put your life on the line to make sure he would turn into an angel without getting hurt, and he put his life on the line so that you would have a way out of being conscripted into Cruxis--"

"What?!" she blinked, unaware of that.

"The seal placed on him was initially meant to be placed on you. But he asked for it to be placed on him so that you could be free. He didn't want you to meet the same grim, hopeless destiny he had brought upon himself. The only way for you to be brought to Cruxis is if you choose that fate for yourself."

"That's..." Jen ran out of the house, not letting anyone follow her.

"What seal was placed on him?" Anna asked.

"Wait a second!" Lloyd said before the storyteller could answer. "Judging from what you've just said, the power of Origin is involved with the splitting from the two worlds! The key is the magic sword!"

"Yes. But right now, we can't worry about that. While our true problem is restoring the two worlds to their original form, we must cure Zelos," Raine said, and everyone went outside, where Jen was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where she went?..." Anna whispered, worried about her.

"It sounds like she didn't have anything to do with what happened to the world. It seems she was more concerned with protecting her brother's life than what was happening to the worlds. She seems to believe Kratos is a good person, but that's getting increasingly difficult to believe..." Raine sighed, wondering what it was Jen wanted for the worlds if she knew what was happening.

"He is a good person! I would never have loved him if he wasn't!" Anna protested.

"Loved? Does that mean you no longer love him?" Presea asked.

"N-No! Of course I still love him! I'm just... a little bit freaked out! That's all..."

"Jen probably knows what he was thinking when the worlds were split. It's probably why she didn't want to hear the story," Genis said.

"But it also looks like there are things she doesn't know. She didn't know Kratos saved her from joining Cruxis," Shuya finally said, after keeping quiet out shock. "And before any of you ask, I don't care about the fact that she lied to all of us. She is who she is. And I accept her." Anna froze when she heard that. She and Shuya had only one thing in common, and that was Jen and Kratos in their respective positions in their lives.

"You... Don't care?" Anna trembled.

"I was freaked out when I found out to the point I couldn't think of anything to say to her. But I don't think she's a bad person, just as Kratos is a good person. The storyteller probably doesn't know the full story, as we don't. If we want to know the truth, we'll have to ask Jen and Kratos ourselves."

"...Well, if we want a Mana Fragment, we need to go to Cruxis' base. It's our only hope..." Sheena sighed. Shuya walked over to Anna.

"No matter what happens, we can't change the people Jen and Kratos are. But we both know that they're good people and probably had their reasons for what they've done in their lives."

"Yes, you're right. The best thing we can do right now is stick by them..." Anna was finally able to smile and wasn't angry with Kratos anymore. She suddenly jumped put her hand on her stomach.

"Lloyd! Your sister is kicking!" she laughed. Lloyd dashed over and put his hand on her stomach and felt his sister kick.

"Seren..." he whispered, smiling. No one heard what he had just said, but if anyone did, he was quick to keep them from asking. "It's like... she's happy..." Lloyd said, staring at the bump.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

"Mom, I can see you're not angry with Kratos anymore. And... it feels like it's making sis happy... That's why she's kicking!" he said.

"Maybe," Anna smiled. With those thoughts in mind, everyone headed to the Tower of Salvation, where they hoped to find Kratos.

**KKE: YES! The baby's name will be Seren! **

**DF: Voted the winner by far!**

**Jen: That chapter was... LONG!!**

**Amy: But at least it was good!**

**KKE: I know it was long! I've had to sit here for 3 hours writing it!**

**DF: Where did Jen run off to?**

**KKE: We'll pick it up next chapter! Will Lloyd and Kratos fight? Or will Anna intervene and get herself killed? Stay tuned!**

**Jen: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Amy: See y'all soon!**


	53. Chapter 53

**KittyKatEmo: I LOVE SCRUBS!!**

**DeadlyFlower: You're addicted to it...**

**KKE: Indeed! Er, anyway, TIME TO WRITE!!**

**Jen: Yes, hurry! HURRY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ANNA!!**

**Amy: WHAT?!**

**DF: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!**

**KKE: CHILL OUT!! I'm not killing Anna, Jen don't make up crap!**

**Jen: Hehe, sorry!**

**KKE: Right! Let's begin!**

**Amy: Chapter 53: Mana Fragment and... well... It's hard to come up with a title for this chapter**

**KKE, DF & Jen: o.O...**

Zelos froze at the entrance of the Tower of Salvation. His memories of the last time he was there shot past his eyes and he felt reluctant to enter.

"Y-You guys go on in... I'll wait here..." he nervously called to his friends. Sheena turned around and it was as if she read his mind, because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Zelos, it's okay. We're all with you. And besides, you're not here to kill yourself anymore. We're here to save you. So don't be scared," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the Tower. Zelos smiled and was happy to have Sheena with him. He gripped her hand and slowly followed her. And when they came to the Oracle Stone for Zelos' hand, to open the door they saw that the door was already open.

"She must have come through here..." Raine whispered, speaking of Jen.

"Come on!" Lloyd said, running off, but then suddenly stopping and looking around him. Sheena, Zelos and Presea were thinking the same thing as Lloyd. There was a sword in the middle of the room. The same sword Yggdrasill summoned and struck Lloyd the last time.

"This must be the Eternal Sword..." Lloyd whispered to himself, staring at the glowing sword. He almost walked over to it, but then someone appeared into the scene.

"Welcome back," the someone said. That someone was Kratos. And he had Jen behind him.

"You! Is it true you're a friend of the hero Mithos? From 4000 years ago?" Anna asked, looking tense.

"Didn't she make that clear enough for you?" he replied, pointing at his sister.

"You should have said something! Why didn't you say anything?!" Anna was feeling sick. She thought he'd been totally honest with her all this time.

"..." Kratos was silent. It was almost like he didn't have an explanation for them.

"So you really are our enemy... I've kept hoping you would change sides... That you were on our side! But in the end..." Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence. Despite everything that had happened between them, with Anna's pregnancy and the shocking revelation that he was his father, Lloyd couldn't believe Kratos still wouldn't change sides.

"Would you really have believed me if I'd told you? You wouldn't believe Jen, and that's why you came running here to ask me if it was true. So, would you believe me?" Kratos asked. Lloyd paused for a moment.

"Of course!" he replied, completely unsure if he should have said that.

"Really? Well then, I apologise for not telling you," Kratos sighed, knowing Lloyd was lying. Lloyd then got angry. He wasn't sure why, he just did. He drew his swords and charged at Kratos. Kratos drew his sword and blocked Lloyd. Anna quite literally screamed.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?! Stop that!" Kratos and Lloyd ignored her and got themselves into a full-scale sword fight. Nobody really knew what to do. Whether they should jump in and intervene seemed like the wrong thing to do, for some unknown reason. Anna knew there was nothing she could do. She couldn't fight and if she did jump in, she would probably get herself killed. She looked up to Jen, who wasn't even watching the fight. It didn't look like she was watching anything. She looked soulless.

"Jen! Do something!" Anna screamed, desperate for her husband and son to stop fighting. Especially now that Lloyd was getting beaten up. No one else would move, so Anna decided she had no choice. There was a distance between Lloyd and Kratos after Kratos had knocked Lloyd back once again. Anna ran in-between them as quickly as she could, but not quick enough. The pair had already begun charging at each other again and by the time they realised their swords would collide with Anna if they didn't stop, it was way too late. Anna froze in the middle, then a shadow appeared above her. It was Jen. She kicked Anna to the floor so that she was out of the way and put her sword in between Kratos' and Lloyd's.

"Mom!"

"Anna!" Kratos & Lloyd stopped fighting and ran to Anna side.

"Oww..." she mumbled, rubbing her chest. Then she looked up at Jen, who still looked soulless.

"Enough," Jen said, with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"What did you do to her?!" Lloyd demanded. Kratos gave him a surprised look.

"Me? I haven't done anything! She came here like that," he replied.

"What?!" Lloyd looked into Jen's eyes and couldn't find the emotion he once saw. "What's wrong? Why did you run? What happened to you?" Jen said nothing. She threw a bag over to Lloyd, then changed the subject.

"That is a Mana Fragment. That is what you wanted. You no longer need to be here. Leave," she plainly stated. Kratos had been able to see something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

"You need to tell me what happened," he said. Jen just looked at him.

"They must leave," she said.

"We can't go without you," Anna said.

"Leave," Jen said again. Lloyd walked over to her and tried to grab her, but she just swung her sword, almost slashing Lloyd's throat.

"Jen! What's wrong? Please tell us!" Colette cried, running over to Lloyd's side.

"Leave," she said again. Kratos sighed. He knew why she had come, but he didn't want to take her to Cruxis they way she was. He held up the hilt of his sword, hit her over the head and caught her as she collapsed.

"K-Kratos!!" Anna gasped, wondering why he'd just done that.

"Take her with you, and look after her," he said, and walked away to leave.

"W-Wait a sec--!"

"You'd better go. Angels will be here soon," he said, and was about to leave them, however, someone decided they wanted to join them. That person being Yggdrasill.

"Yggdrasill!" Genis cried, pointing at him.

"Such a touching scene you have here Kratos. But I'm afraid I can't let Miss. Jenna leave," Yggdrasill smirked, floating over to him.

"She is in no condition to--"

"So let her rest in Welgaia."

"...Why have you come?" Kratos asked, obviously not happy to see him.

"Because Lloyd was waiting for you to leave so he could take the Eternal Sword to Heimdall. We both know he lacks the right."

"..."

"The right?..." Lloyd blinked, wondering what he was talking about.

"He must be talking about the pact with Origin! That's the sword Yggdrasill tricked Origin into giving him!" Sheena explained, having a brief understanding of what Yggdrasill meant.

"You really are a pathetic bunch! It matters not. Origin is under Kratos' seal. The seal he begged me to place on him so that his little sister could run free. Isn't that right Kratos? And it's a shame his darling sister can't hear what I'm saying. Because she doesn't know he did that. She would feel bad if she knew."

"She does know! She was told!" Presea said, surprised Yggdrasill didn't know this. Kratos would have gasped, but he kept his cool composure and realised why Jen was so emotionless.

"So she knows Kratos signed his life away to me so that she could be free? Even that proved to be futile..."

"Meaning?" Kratos asked, still unaware of Jen's deal with him. Yggdrasill grinned. He knew Jen wouldn't dare tell Kratos what she did.

"What does it matter? Your son needs to know his journey is futile!"

"You're the one making futile efforts to raise the dead! Everyone knows the dead can't be raised," Lloyd shouted without thinking.

"Says the boy whose mother was resurrected and who witnessed the resurrection of another girl." Lloyd paused, gathered his thoughts, then responded.

"That's different! Jen raised my mom and Alicia without plunging the world into destruction! Besides, why did you need to split the world in two?!"

"The worlds still exist because they are split in two," Yggdrasill replied.

"No! It's because of being split in two that there's not enough mana and countless people are suffering!"

"Think for a moment. Why is there a shortage of mana? Well? What do you think, my fellow kinsman?" Yggdrasill asked Genis.

"Me?! Um... Because the development of magitechnology resulted in a large consumption of mana?"

"Yes, and that magitechnology led to a great war. War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana."

"Don't change the subject! There's a mana shortage because you won't let the Great Seed germinate!" Lloyd shouted.

"I am not changing the subject! Even if the Giant Tree were to be revived, another war would cause it to wither and die. Wars are caused by opposing forces. That is why I split the world in two: To isolate the powers that caused the foolish Kharlan War into the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"By alternating between prosperity and dearth, the development of magitechnology is subdued... So that was your plan," Raine said, figuring something out.

"Although at the moment, it would seem Tethe'alla has prospered for a little too long."

"You're lying! You're sacrificing the Great Seed to save Martel!" Sheena said.

"That's right. The same way you chose to abandon Tethe'alla to save Zelos!"

"What?!" Zelos gaped.

"What you're doing is exactly the same."

"No, it's not!" Sheena protested.

"Yes it is."

"They're not like you, Yggdrasill," Kratos said. "They wish to save the world. Your method is plunging it into destruction."

"Hmph. So you're on their level Kratos? It seems both can be saved, as long as your sister co-operates with us! Once my age of lifeless beings comes to life, discrimination will end!"

"It... will?" Genis asked. You probably already know he isn't a big fan of discrimination. Yggdrasill grinned, as it had looked like he had won Genis over.

"Don't listen to him Genis!" Seles cried. "Don't you remember how Exspheres are made? Do you really want to see more victims like... Like Marble!" Genis closed his eyes and launched a fireball at Yggdrasill. Since that attack came out of nowhere, Yggdrasill wasn't prepared to dodge it and took a direct hit.

"She's right," Genis whispered, however, Pronyma appeared at the scene. **(A/N: This would be the first time the group has encountered Pronyma because they didn't meet her in the Fooji Mountain.)**

"Lord Yggdrasill!! You impudent little brat! You may be one of us, but you will pay for your treachery!" she roared, and cast a spell to Genis. Yggdrasill quickly leapt in front of Genis and took the hit.

"Why?..." Genis stared at Yggdrasill in horror. Why exactly did Yggdrasill rush to protect Genis like that?

"L-Lord Yggdrasill?" Pronyma stuttered, scared she'd mortally wounded him. Anna was horrified to see Pronyma, as she remembered her from the Angelus Project days.

"Who is that?!" Presea asked.

"Her name is Pronyma. She's a Desian," Anna replied.

"Pronyma, what are you doing here?!" Yggdrasill snapped.

"Sir... New activity in regards to that matter..." Pronyma stopped talking, knowing she couldn't say too much.

"Understood. Remember, there is not always a way to save everyone. Lloyd, the path you seek is nothing but an illusion. Kratos, let's go." Yggdrasill, Kratos and Pronyma all left the scene. Genis suddenly noticed something on the ground. He knew Yggdrasill had dropped it and he recognised it. He'd seen it before. His friend had lent it to him for a little while.

"It can't be..." he whispered, staring at it.

"What's wrong Genis?" Seles asked. Genis hid the item behind his back. He said it was nothing. He said it was time to go. There wasn't much more any of them could say. They took the Mana Fragment and Jen, and left to Altessa's house.

"Altessa is the only person who can make a Rune Crest for Zelos. We'd better be quick," Sheena said, and so off they went.

Just before entering Altessa's house, Zelos collapsed.

"Zelos!!" Seles cried, while Sheena ran into the house and explained everything to Altessa. Altessa collected what was needed from Raine and the two of them began treatment. Everyone else waited nervously in the next room, wondering if it would really be alright. Jen was sat on the floor next to Presea, still unconscious. Mithos was there too and Genis was very edgy around him.

"Seles, he'll be alright!" Sheena assured, certain that Zelos would recover. Seles said she knew, but was still nervous. She felt that anything could happen.

"Genis is something bothering you?" Mithos asked.

"Mithos... We're friends right?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course! What are you talking about?"

"I believe you, okay?"

"..." Mithos looked confused, but he could see Genis knew the full truth. Anna stared at Jen, wondering if she'd ever wake up. Then the moment came, and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up and saw Presea.

"Are you okay?" Presea asked. Jen looked away from her and stared at the floor.

"Where is Kratos?" she asked. Presea told her what happened, and she understood why he knocked her out.

"Right..." Jen whispered, and looked at Mithos, then to the doorway where Altessa and Raine were stepping out.

"How is he?" Seles asked.

"He's asleep now, but his body will return to normal. He'll be fine," Altessa said. Raine smiled, and that helped Seles calm down.

"Thank goodness!" she sighed, glad her brother was finally feeling better. Tabatha said something about 'PREPARING DINNER' and soon returned with food for everyone. Jen had already fallen asleep again, so everyone left her and ate. Anna probably ate more than anyone else did, but that's okay because she was eating for two. But soon enough, everyone suddenly fell asleep, and it was at that point that Jen woke up.

"Mmmm... What the hell?" she mumbled, standing up and seeing everyone asleep in their food.

"Hey... Lloyd... You okay? What happened?" she wearily asked, shaking him. Then she turned and shook Anna. "What's wrong with you guys?" She continued shaking each one of them before she decided she couldn't be bothered and went back to sleep, though as she was falling asleep, she felt herself being dragged outside, and heard a male's voice. When she realised she'd been dragged outside, her eyes snapped open and saw that she was surrounded by Renegades, with Yuan present too. And Lloyd and Anna's were awake and outside too.

"What do you want?!" Lloyd growled. The soldiers held their swords up at Lloyd and Anna, while Jen was struggling to react.

"Be quiet," Yuan snapped. "Of course the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly. And we have one more guest to arrive to join our party."

"Drug?! You put drugs in the food?! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY BECAUSE THAT DRUG, I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT RAW!!" Anna screamed, attempting to attack Yuan, but she was being held in place by the soldiers around her. As she screamed that, Yuan's final 'guest' arrived, and his soldiers were quick to surround him.

"Kratos?" Lloyd blinked, not quite believing it was him.

"...What are you doing?" Kratos asked Yuan when seeing what was happening.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it. We shouldn't be having any real disturbances. Nevertheless, I'll get straight to the point. Release Origin's seal. Now! Otherwise your family member will fall like flies, right here, right now," Yuan smirked. Kratos froze and looked at his family. In this short space of time, he had to think of a way to get them all out of danger.

"...Why are you threatening to kill Jen?" he asked. Yuan paused and suddenly realised threatening Jen's life to threaten Kratos wasn't a good idea.

"Be quiet!" he growled, deciding not to let that bother him.

"This is absurd!" Jen sighed, punching the two soldiers in the necks. She broke them, so they were obviously dead.

"Yuan! Why are you doing this?!" Lloyd asked. Yuan ignored him and continued his taunts.

"We'll start with Lloyd!" The soldiers next to Lloyd pressed their swords against Lloyd's chest. Kratos was worried, but he knew he couldn't panic. Yuan pointed an electricity ball at Jen to make sure she didn't do anything. Jen chose to stay still. She knew if she moved, Lloyd could die.

"One move and your son dies!" the soldier called to Kratos. Lloyd looked into Kratos' eyes and realised something he couldn't see before. That his father did care for him, that he wanted to change sides, it was just dangerous for him to do so.

"Don't listen to them! Even if I die, you'll still have Mom! And my sister! And your sister!" Lloyd shouted. One soldier punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Lloyd!" Anna cried, but she was still being held down after she'd threatened Yuan so she couldn't help him. Yuan looked at Anna, then Kratos. Both their eyes were fixed on Lloyd.

"You know Anna, you would turned out so much better with a much brighter future if you hadn't been together with him! It's so unfortunate," he grinned. Kratos had to keep in the urge to right-hook Yuan for saying that, but in the end, it was pretty easy to do that because Jen went and kicked him in the goldenballs.

"Compared to your future of rainbows and butterflies with Martel?" she spat, dropping the ring in front of him. Yuan glared at her.

"Where did you get this?!" Jen grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, hard. Yuan groaned out in pain, and tried to pry her hand off.

"This would be where I stabbed you in Mizuho. And it still hurts, huh? Well, that teaches you for sneaking up behind me like that." Yuan realised that he'd dropped the ring in Mizuho when she'd stabbed him in shock.

"You would dare to speak to me like that?!" Yuan roared, and grabbed her throat, and started strangling her.

"Jen!" Lloyd cried, and he ran over to them and kicked his shoulder where Jen had stabbed him.

"ARGH!!" Yuan fired an electricity ball at Lloyd, and this one was a pretty powerful.

"Kratos!" Lloyd cried, when his father suddenly appeared in front of him, and took the hit for him. Kratos fell to his knees in front of Lloyd.

"NO!!" Anna screamed, unable to move. "LET GO OF ME!!" She struggled all she could, but she couldn't break free.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked. Lloyd slowly nodded and Kratos smiled. "Good..." and then fainted into Lloyd's arms.

"Is he okay??" Anna shouted. Lloyd could hear Kratos breathing, and was still shaken by what had just happened.

"He's fine. He's just stunned," Jen replied, looking down at her brother.

"I don't get it. You two were trying to kill each other at the Tower of Salvation. Now you sit here together worried about each other," Jen said.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked Jen. She nodded.

"Today... I was... Well, don't worry about it..." she shrugged, not bothered to explain anything. Then the door to the house opened and a girl walked out. It was Colette.

"Lloyd! What's going on?" she cried, staring at them. Lloyd used Colette's distracting entrance as a chance to free his mother from the Renegades holding her. Anna ran to Kratos' side and held him in her arms.

"Wake up!!" she cried. Jen sat there, watching Anna cry her eyes out.

"Damn you!" Yuan spat and charged up another electricity ball.

"I don't think so," Jen said, and pointed her sword at him.

"Lloyd! Did Kratos save you?" Colette asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you should thank him!" she smiled.

"Th-Thanks..." Lloyd mumbled, even though Kratos couldn't hear him.

"And I'm sorry, but I can't call you Dad..." he sadly said.

"Lloyd!" Anna cried, but Lloyd wasn't done talking to Kratos.

"I hate what you--... What Cruxis does! Too many people have died! People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla, Desians, Renegades, and members of Cruxis. They're all victims. You can see that, can't you? I refuse to believe that it's okay for people to sacrifice themselves. It's not okay for you to die. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't give up until I find a way to save everyone."

"Well, that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations!" Mithos stepped out of the house with an... err... evil-looking face! Um, yeah...

"Mithos?!" Colette gasped. Mithos raised his hands and shot bullets of light at Yuan's soldiers, vaporising them. Yuan froze in horror, knowing he was found out. Mithos shot another ball at Yuan, who fell to the floor, again.

"Did you really think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos. He was leaking wayyyy too much information to his sister."

"You little bugger..." Jen glared, her contempt for him surfacing for everyone to see.

"Hello Jenna. I hope you didn't forget our little agreement!"

"Jen? You were working with Yggdrasill?!" Yuan gasped, staring at her. Everyone was. And Kratos was no longer stunned. He was wide awake.

"Kratos!" Anna whispered, glad to see he was alright. But that was no longer on their minds. What Mithos had just said was. Jen didn't answer. Mithos shrugged and walked over to Yuan.

"That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going. Hard to believe that those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way... were actually led by you! If it weren't for my sister's last wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now. Hahahahhahahaha... Ahahahahaha!! AHAHAHAHA!!" Mithos cackled, kicking Yuan's shoulder, knowing that was where Jen had hurt him. The door to Altessa's house swung open again and Genis, Raine, Presea, Altessa and Tabatha all ran out.

"Mithos! So it's true..." Genis cried, knowing that the item he picked up in the Tower of Salvation, the item Yggdrasill dropped, belonged to Mithos.

"What was true? That you should never have trusted me? Good guess Genis! Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos lifted his hand and fired at Presea.

"AUGHHH!!" Altessa took the hit for Presea, who was shocked by what had just happened. Kratos slowly stood up and grabbed his sister.

"What did you promise him?!" he demanded, shaking her so she would listen.

"MITHOS... SAVED ME..." Tabatha babbled.

"WHAT DID YOU PROMISE HIM?!" Kratos shouted at his sister.

"Shut up!" Mithos hissed at Tabatha, and shot her.

"JENNA!!" Several things were going on at the same time. Raine was trying to heal Altessa, Mithos was attacking Tabatha and Kratos was trying to find out what Jen had promised.

"We have a deal Jenna. It is time for it go through," Mithos said.

"Why are you doing this Mithos? You got along so well with Altessa and Tabatha!" Genis couldn't believe his first half-elf best friend was really this evil twisted freak.

"Tabatha... That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister! I never could stand her! Even looking at her makes me sick! She's a failed vessel that couldn't except my sister's soul!"

"You little bastard!" Lloyd screamed, and attacked Mithos with Demon Fang.

"Lloyd please! You're both my friends!" Genis cried, stopping Lloyd from attacking anymore.

"Jen, answer Kratos... What did you promise Mithos?" Anna shakily asked. Jen brushed Kratos' hands off her and went to Mithos' side.

"You'd better fulfil your end of this!" she glared.

"As long as you except the conditions _you _named!"

"Of course! Now then, why don't you tell your big brother what you plan on doing. Of course, Origin's seal is a little bit harder, but it can be done."

"What?!" Kratos stared at his sister.

"I... I promised that... Our deal was... If I raised Martel, he would have to do something for me..." she began.

"Which was?"

"..." Jen didn't know how to put it, so Mithos answered.

"She asked me to remove Origin's seal from you and free you from Cruxis. I said I wouldn't do that unless she took your place," Mithos smirked. Kratos was wondering if Mithos was lying. But when looking at his sister, he knew it was true.

"Why?" was all he could think of to say. Jen turned around and looked at him grinning.

"Because I can." Kratos wanted to slap her, but he knew why she'd done it.

"It's time Jenna. Let's go," Mithos said. Mithos flashed them away, leaving a mortally wounded Altessa and an almost broken Tabatha. Kratos was speechless at what he'd just been told. At what his sister had done. Nobody knew what to say to him. But now they decided to worry about Altessa.

**KKE: You have NO idea how tired I am...**

**Jen: ...Did you get any sleep last night?**

**DF: She wouldn't have slept if she tried! She drank 50 cans of Red Bull, coke and any other sugar-loaded things you can think of.**

**KKE: ZzzZZZzzz...**

**Amy: And when she falls asleep, you don't exactly help.**

**DF: -Throws bucket of ice cold water over KittyKatEmo's head- Nope, I don't**

**KKE: I'm not tired!!**

**DF: Dream on...**

**KKE: Give Seren middle name! Give rest of cast middle name... ZzzZZZzzz...**

**DF: Translation: Who wants to give Seren a middle name? And she says if you want to give the rest of the cast middle names, you can! For example, Jen's middle name was revealed to be Saiyuri, which is Japanese for lily. -Throws another bucket of water on cousin-**

**KKE: AHH!! Red Bull... -Pushes back entire can-**

**Jen: Have fun with the middle names!**

**Amy: Maybe KittyKatEmo will be more alert since she probably won't have a sugar-hang over.**

**DF: See you all soon!**


	54. Previews

**KittyKatEmo: Oki-doki guys, I'm gonna be pretty busy over the next few weeks, maybe even months, so I don't when I'll have time to update! So here is a compilation of stuff to expect! They are short scenes in chapters I plan on writing!**

_2222_

"_Do it! Now!"_

"_No!! Jen!! Wait!!"_

"_Sacred Light, release thy..."_

"_Jen! Please!! Listen!!"_

"_She's under my power!! I won't let you get in the way!"_

_2222_

"_Is this really the only way?..."_

"_She failed to have everything placed on her in my place... This your only hope Lloyd."_

"_Forgive me..."_

"_Don't apologise! It's not your fault Mithos went all psycho and did what he did!"_

"_I failed you big bro... I'm sorry..."_

"_No you didn't. But this is the last option we have."_

_2222_

"_Perhaps it's time you learned the difference between our strengths..."_

"_You won't get away with this!"_

"_Raine, can you save her??"_

"_I'm trying!!"_

"_You have to save her! You must!!"_

"_Don't die on me..."_

_2222_

"_DAMMIT!! THIS HURTS!! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!!"_

"_Just bear with it for now. It'll be over soon--"_

"_EASY FOR YOU TO SA-- ARRGH!!"_

"_Where's Raine?..."_

"_SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!!"_

_2222_

"_Farewell! Maybe we'll meet again one day!"_

"_S-Stop!!... You can't go! You can't!!"_

"_We're too late..."_

"_**Live for today... Live for tomorrow... Forget yesterday... We have a future! We will live for that future!"**_

_2222_

**KittyKatEmo: Confused? Want to know what's going on? Well, when I find time to update, maybe you'll find out! There will be a few other things going on around what I've mentioned, but these are some stuff I think you'll like. **

**I hope I can update soon! Please bear with me! Apologies!**


	55. Father and Son

**KittyKatEmo: If I can keep DeadlyFlower's sister busy for an hour or so, maybe I'll finally be able to get this chapter out!**

**Jen: So... DeadlyFlower is with her sister keeping her busy?**

**KKE: Indeed**

**Amy: Why so desperate to keep her busy?**

**KKE: Cos when she's around she's bloody annoying and it's impossible to get anything done. I can't use my laptop because it got taken away from me until the end of my exams so I have to use DeadlyFlower's at her house and her sister is always around.**

**Jen: Burn baby, burn!**

**KKE: Oh shut up.**

**Amy: You'd better begin**

**KKE: Yup. I own a goldfish and DeadlyFlower's bed!**

**Jen: Wtf?...**

**Amy: Chapter 55: Father and son**

Raine had stayed with Altessa for an entire day trying to heal him. She could feel his life slipping through her fingers. But she clung on to this guy. She wasn't going to let an innocent person die for no reason. When there was nothing more she could do, she knew she had to find more help.

"My skills are only limited... I can't do anymore for him. We have to find a proper doctor!"

"Well how about we find the doctor in Flanoir! He helped us out when our Chief slipped into a coma!" Sheena said, and in less than a second, everyone was ready go. Sheena had already called some ninjas from Mizuho to stay by Altessa's side while they all went to Flanoir.

When arriving in Flanoir, Lloyd noticed Colette had disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd Colette go?!" he cried, as he looked all around him to find her.

"Lloyd, I'm sure she's fine. But we can't worry about her right now!" Presea told him, dragging him along with everyone else. Although Lloyd was able to stop panicking quite quickly, as Colette was found outside the doctor's place.

"Aionis?..." she muttered to herself, looking at the ground is a suspicious manner.

"Colette! Where did you go?!" Lloyd ran over as quickly as he could and grabbed her. Colette squealed and lost balance, falling to the ground and taking Lloyd with her.

"L-Lloyd! I'm so sorry! I was so worried about Altessa I just had to rush ahead! Let's hurry!" Colette said, picking Lloyd off the floor and dragging him into the doctor's place behind her.

"Doctor!" Sheena called, shoving past everyone in front of her.

"Ohh Sheena! How are you today? Is everything going well?" he casually smiled.

"We need your help! Someone is seriously ill!"

"Oh, things aren't so good then..."

"Don't just stand there chatting! Move your ass!" Lloyd shouted, moving out of the doorway for him to go.

"...It'll cost you," he darkly grinned, looking at Lloyd.

"Grr... Fine, whatever! How much do you want?"

"Call out charge, depending on the severity of the patient... Oh, and I'll need an escort! Let's see..." The doc scanned the group and selected a few of them to accompany him. "You 3 will do!" he smiled, pointing at Zelos, Sheena and Raine.

"We'll take your rheaird, okay?" Zelos grinned, and left with Sheena and Raine. Lloyd simply pouted and left with everyone else to the hotel. There wasn't anything any of them could do until the morning. Except worry and maybe cry... Erm... Moving on...

It got so much later into the night, but no one was able to fall asleep. Although Kratos had an excuse, being an angel and all. The remaining group just sat around together, talking.

"Can you believe Jen did something like that?" Genis gaped, completely forgetting Kratos was sitting right behind him staring out the window. It seemed like everyone had forgotten he was there.

"She kept quiet about it. I wonder why she didn't feel like she could tell any of us about it..." Presea sighed, feeling like she'd let her friend down.

"Perhaps that was her plan all along. To try and find a way to free her brother from Cruxis. And it sure would explain why she did all those random things, like resurrecting Lloyd's mother for no apparent reason," Colette said, knowing a little too much.

"She must really love her brother, right?" Seles smiled, knowing she was the same way. Kratos didn't exactly take a liking to that statement as he swiftly left the room.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Anna cried, running after him, then freezing in pain. "Ow..." she mumbled, holding her massive belly. A sharp stab of pain had hit her and that kept Kratos from leaving the room and Lloyd suddenly started panicking.

"Mom? You okay?" he asked, setting her down on a chair.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm not going into labour or anything," she smiled, reassuring him that she was fine.

"That's a relief! Because Raine isn't here!" Genis grinned. Anna smiled back, knowing full well he was right. Kratos let out a sigh of relief and then left the room.

"It's okay, I'll go after him," Lloyd told his mother, and ran after his father. Anna sadly looked at the back of her son and sighed.

"We don't know what Jen was thinking. But in the end, we can only hope this ends well..." she whispered.

Kratos on the other hand had left the hotel and had already made it to the church, unaware his son had followed him.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Lloyd asked. Kratos flinched and turned to see Lloyd. He turned back around to the balcony.

"I took her here once. It was one of those rare days when we actually got to do something together. She caught a cold..." he sadly whispered. Lloyd paused and thought about a response.

"Were you never allowed to see each other or something?" he finally asked.

"Sort of. I was always doing one thing and she was always being taken to do something else. It's hard to explain..."

"Hmm..." Lloyd mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I once thought about taking you here too. Once..." Lloyd jumped when he heard that.

"R-Really?"

"I did try to bring you here once, when you were old enough to play. But I guess I waited too long..." Kratos sighed. Lloyd bit the bullet and finally asked the question that was bugging him.

"How did... Mom die?" he nervously asked. Kratos looked at him, then turned away again.

"You know of Mithos' Age of Lifeless Beings, don't you? When I heard of this, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And so I turned against him and descended on this land for the first time in a very long time. There I met Anna. As you well know, she was a research subject just as Presea was."

"Yeah..."

"After meeting Anna, I realized my mistake that accepting Mithos' vision being the fastest way to reunite the two worlds. I began to search for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword."

"So you could unite the worlds?"

"Yes... However, Anna and I were perused by Cruxis. We travelled from place to place and when you were born, with you as well, but we were finally caught by Kvar."

"And Mom was turned into a monster..."

"Her Exsphere was removed. Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself... momentarily."

"Noishe saved me?"

"It was probably then he became sensitive to monsters. Noishe and Anna were both badly wounded. Your mother begged me to kill her..."

"...I've heard enough!"

"Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I..."

"That's enough!" Lloyd shouted sharply, not wanting to hear the next words Kratos was about to speak.

"I killed her..."

"..." Lloyd flinched, but forced himself to calm down.

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. I fought off Kvar and his men and descended the cliff, but all that was left were Desian corpses half-eaten by monsters. I didn't think there was any way you could possibly be alive."

"And so you returned to Cruxis?"

"I am the Origin Seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't just leave me alone."

"And you were okay with that? Even though you opposed what he was doing?"

"Everything felt meaningless. Mithos said he would reunite the two worlds as soon as Martel was revived. I came to think that as long as the land would return to normal, that would be enough. Until I met you."

"Me?"

"You remind me of Mithos. Just like you, Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up. No matter how much he was oppressed, he was hopeful... Until the day Martel was killed."

"A hero... that's what people called him," Lloyd mocked. Now that he knew the truth about this 'hero', he no longer saw him as a hero.

"Yes, but there is a clear difference between you and Mithos."

"Our race?"

"No Lloyd, you retard, that's waaaay too obvious." Okay, Kratos didn't really say that, I just thought it would be swell if he did. Here's what he really said:

"No, not that. You realize that you are capable of making mistakes. Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it. That takes courage. Mithos, as well as I, were unable to do that."

"The courage to acknowledge one's mistakes..."

"We were incapable of correcting our flawed path. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't."

"If you feel that way then you must have realized it by now. Mistakes can be corrected! It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life... together..."

"That's where Jen comes into this... Do you remember what Mithos said? He would only free me from Cruxis and release Origin's seal if Jen took my place. Suppose he really does place Origin's seal on her. Does she plan on releasing the seal in my place? I don't know what she's planning, what her intents are or if she's working with anyone. And that's what gets me the most. You said you wanted to find a way for me to release Origin's seal without dying? Maybe we need that knowledge for Jen instead."

"I think she's a good person. She probably has the best of intentions without realizing she's complicating things."

"I don't think she's complicating things. She's trying to do the same thing you're doing. She simply has the power to control Mithos such as promising to raise Martel."

"Do you really think Yggdrasill will put Origin's seal on her?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she can really raise Martel. I don't know if she's really going to take my place in Cruxis. I don't know anything at all..."

"She's kept us in the dark until now. If only she'd said something..."

"If only she had. There's nothing we can do now."

"And we can only hope that things will end well..."

"Yes..." The pair looked into each others eyes. It had been too long since Kratos had been able to spend any proper time with his son. And Lloyd couldn't even remember having any sort of conversations with Kratos. This talk had done both of them some good, even if it was only for a little while.

**KKE: You know what? This'll do for now. DeadlyFlower's sister is beginning to get bored and is threatening to drink my Red Bull!**

**Jen: Grrrr...**

**Amy: Well, at least you got Kratos and Lloyd done!**

**KKE: Please be patient! Everyone will eventually follow! And it's 10 days until my birthday AND my final exam! YAY!!**

**Jen: Aren't you going on holiday, _again_?**

**KKE: I hope so. For one whole month!! So it'll probably be a while before I can update again... Well, I hope you liked this SHORT chapter!! Please review! Oh yeah, does anyone know when the next ToS OVA comes out?? And also ToS: KoR in North America? I plan on importing it! If you know, many thanks if you tell me!!**

**Amy: See you... umm... whenever we get back!!**


	56. MORE Flanoir

**KittyKatEmo: My exams end, and so my freedom beings!!**

**DeadlyFlower: Well that must be nice for you...**

**Jen: You have kept your readers waiting!**

**Amy: And it's not just this story!**

**KKE: I'm sorry! Oh yeah, and I'm going on holiday for a month, so even more waiting is to be done before I update again.**

**DF: (Prepares to strangle KKE)**

**Jen: Haven't you just been on holiday?**

**KKE: (Slaps DF) Yes, and I'm going again! ANYWAY! It's time to continue with the Flanoir scenes!**

**Amy: Chapter 56: MORE Flanoir!**

While Lloyd and Kratos made their way back to the hotel, Lloyd noticed a suspicious looking Colette fiddling with something. Kratos, being fully aware of how far their relationship had escalated, decided to go back without Lloyd.

"I think you should speak with her," he said, and walked off before Lloyd could answer. Although even if he did have the time to answer, he wouldn't have said 'no way! I'm going with you!' He walked up to the Chosen of Sylvarant, who immediately detected his presence and turned around.

"Hey," Lloyd smiled, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, hey Lloyd!"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you want to catch a cold?"

"Don't worry about me Lloyd! I'm fine!" she chirped, clearly hiding something. But Lloyd decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Um, okay..."

"Say Lloyd? You know you can trust me, right? You know I'll never betray you, right?" Colette suddenly said, looking worried.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I know all that!"

"Great! Because I always want to be by your side Lloyd! Always..."

"Yeah... Me too..." The pair gazed into each other's eyes, and they looked like they were about to kiss, until Colette had second thoughts.

"Um, Lloyd?" she muttered, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"This for you! It's a snow bunny! It's supposed to be a good luck charm, or something... I want you to have it! So when you look at it, you'll always remember me!"

"Remember you? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's just that... If we ever get separated, you'll have this to remind you that I'm always thinking about you!"

"Oh... That's great Colette! Thanks! But I don't have anything to give you..."

"It's okay. Because you live in my heart! And I'll always see you there, no matter what!"

"Heh..." **(A/N: Excuse the cheesiness...)**

Over at Altessa's house, Zelos and Sheena were both sat outside the house on guard while Raine and the doctor treated Altessa.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Zelos asked her.

"Let's hope so..." she sighed, not being able to give a yes/no answer. She then looked at Zelos and noticed something.

"You've changed, you know that?" she smiled.

"Have I?"

"Yeah... When we first started this journey, I thought it was going to be a nightmare. That, and I couldn't stand you. But that's all changed now."

"This journey IS a nightmare, so I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you can mildly tolerate me. Am I right?"

"Yep! You got it in one! But you know, I've always thought you were nothing but a skirt chasing pervert. You're actually a sweet, caring young man. I guess it's... made me... love you?" she stammered. She'd never admitted that out loud before. Zelos paused for a second and then smiled.

"Of course you love me! Who doesn't?! What's not to love? I mean, look at me!" he smirked. Sheena smacked him over the head, but she seemed to be finding herself loving his cool, carefree, obnoxious nature. **(A/N: More cheesiness... I hope you like this...) **

"Tomorrow we head back to Flanoir. I wonder what we'll be telling them..." Zelos said, going back into serious mode.

"It'll be good news, I'm sure of it," Sheena said, refusing to lose hope.

Back at Flanoir, Presea and Anna were staring out the window, watching the snow fall. Presea stretched her hand outside the open window and caught a snowflake.

"Pretty..." she whispered. Anna smiled as she could see that Presea's emotions were slowly returning.

"So the Angelus Project is losing its effect on you, huh?"

"I guess so... That project ruined both our lives."

"Yes. But Our lives are being repaired. Do you think you've forgiven Regal?"

"Yes. He makes Alicia happy. Alicia still loves him. And Regal wouldn't have killed her if he didn't have to. Just like Kratos, I suppose."

"That's right. Both Alicia and myself begged our lovers to kill us. We put them in horrible situations that they wouldn't forgive themselves for. That's why both you and Lloyd can't be angry with Regal and Kratos for what they did. It is as you say, neither of them would have done it if it didn't have to be done."

"I still don't know if I can forgive Altessa. I want him to survive but... There's still part of me that holds a grudge..."

"That's okay. It's understandable for you to be angry. Maybe one day you'll forgive him."

"Maybe... But there are some people associated with this project that cannot be forgiven. Kvar, Rodyle, Vharley... There were probably more, but they all got what they deserved. And yet their deaths didn't change anything. The people who suffered and died won't ever come back."

"And it's not like Jen can go around resurrecting everyone who died."

"Yes, that would be an unreasonable request. She became my friend when she traveled with us. She's still my friend. I hope she's okay..."

"According to what Kratos tells me, she won't let Mithos be the boss of her. She'll oppose him to the ends of the earth. The only thing is, she also has the upper hand against him. If he wants her to raise his sister, he has to keep her sweet otherwise he won't get what he wants."

"There's this strange feeling in my heart that Jen has betrayed us..."

"It does feel like that, doesn't it? But I think we all feel betrayed because she hid everything from us. Her plans, her intentions and a lot of the time, her angelic side. But she really hasn't done anything to stop us from accomplishing our goals. She never hindered us or tried to stop us from doing anything."

"You're right... But even if she has the upper hand, I'm still worried about her..."

"Yeah, me too. I hope she lives because I want her to be able to meet her niece." They smiled at each other and went back to looking out the window. The day had been long, but at least it was over. Because when the new day started, they were in for some fun!

In the early morning, the sound of a door closing and something metal and round hitting the floor rang through one of the bedrooms. These noises were picked up by Lloyd, who woke up and looked at the round object on the floor. He yawned and dragged himself out of bed and picked it up. It was a locket. He opened it and his eyes widened with shock.

"This is..." he whispered. Inside the locket was a photo. There was Kratos and Anna, smiling together with Noishe behind them. And in Kratos' arms was a little boy, with a big happy grin on his face. I'm don't think I need to tell you who that little boy is. Lloyd knew it was Kratos' locket because he was the one who had left the room. His mother was still in there sleeping, so he left her and went chasing after his father.

"Da- Kratos!" he called, running over as fast as he could. Kratos stopped and faced him.

"You dropped this," Lloyd huffed after catching up with him.

"Oh... Thank you Lloyd. You can keep it if you want.

"Really-?! I-I mean... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Um... Thanks..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "W-Wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"C-Can I come?" Both of them froze at Lloyd's request. Kratos didn't know know how to reply and Lloyd couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"If you want to..." Kratos said, and continued out of the hotel. Lloyd decided to want to follow him and once again caught up to his dad. When they got out of the hotel, Kratos walked on until he reached the ice sculptures.

"Do you intend to marry Colette?" he suddenly asked, catching Lloyd totally off guard.

"Wh-What!?"

"When Jen played that prank on us and had us switch bodies, Colette whispered something into my ear which were actually your ears- well, you get the point. What I'm saying is, what Colette said should have been heard by you, not me."

"Well it would have been if it's wasn't for Jen... Uh, anyway... In answer to your question... Someday, yes."

"Well that makes me feel better, since hearing the Chosen of Sylvarant say 'I want to have your child' isn't really something I thought I'd ever hear."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that..."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming my sister."

"Oh, okay." Then Kratos' ears picked up Raine, Zelos and Sheena entering the city.

"They're back," he simply said, confusing Lloyd. But when they met the guys at the entrance of the city, all became clear.

While all this was happening, Jen decided she was going to annoy Mithos just for fun.

"Will you do it now??" Mithos begged, trying to drag her to the Great Seed Chamber.

"Can't you see I'm doing my nails?!" she growled, sounding like those posh girls in Meltokio.

"Why are you doing this to me??" Mithos cried, literally in tears.

"Believe me, you're getting off easy," Jen smirked, filing her nails.

"Didn't we used to be friends?"

"Did we?" Jen blinked.

"Yeah, we were. Some humans attacked me and my sister, and Kratos let us hide in your house until things had calmed down. We became friends. We played for the whole afternoon."

"Oh yeah, right, that."

"What changed?"

"You did. You're a psycho. Can't you see what you've done is wrong?"

"I think you're just sore because I blackmailed you into being an angel."

"No, that was Yuan. You screwed up the world and made my brother hate me. That's why I don't like you."

"But it seems you've forgiven Kratos. He was part of the reason the world was screwed up, as you say."

"You're the one with the power to fix it, yet you don't."

"That is nothing to do with you."

"Whatever. This is boring... Can I get a drink?"

"Only if you raise Martel!"

"Pfft! Nice try!" she grinned, and took out her nail file.

"I hate you..." he glared.

"Good, keep it that way."

**KKE: OKAY! All done!**

**DF: WHAT?!**

**Jen: SHORT?!**

**Amy: AND you're disappearing for a month!?**

**DF: You're leaving for a month and giving us so little to read before you go?**

**KKE: Many apologies... But I'll write when I get back and get over the jet lag! Until then, sayonara! Oh, and is there any news of the American release of ToS:KoR? I SO DESPERATELY WANT TO IMPORT IT SINCE NAMCO HATES EUROPE!!  
**

**Jen: Review! Pleeeeease??**

**DF: See you next month!**


	57. Raine & Yuan and the Tower of Salvation

**KittyKatEmo: I have returned!**

**DeadlyFlower: A month passes so quickly...**

**Amy: You're not happy to be back, are you?**

**KKE: No, not really.**

**Jen: Hehe**

**KKE: Oh well, guess I'll start writing!**

**DF:Chapter 57: Raine & Yuan and the Tower of Salvation**

Raine, Zelos and Sheena had returned from Altessa's house with news.

_8 hours before..._

Raine had been asked to wait outside Altessa's house by the doctor. Outside, she saw Sheena and Zelos asleep together. She grinned to herself. This wasn't really a surprise to her since she kind of saw their falling in love coming.

"Raine..." a voice from behind whispered. She spun around and saw Yuan standing there. He was still injured from Mithos' attack.

"A-Are you okay?!" she cried, rushing over and healing him right away.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled, trying to get her to stop. Raine wouldn't move, so he had no choice but to let her help him.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but I don't think threatening Kratos is going to do you any favours..." Raine said, finishing up.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've failed. But it seems Mithos has secured what I truly want."

"Which is?"

"To see my loved one raised up again," Yuan smiled. Raine felt like a knife went through her heart. Yuan, the person she had constantly thought about, already had someone. She knew she could only be a replacement if anything ever happened between them.

"Oh really? He's making Jen do it I assume." She had to play it cool otherwise he would suspect something.

"Yes, that's right."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you just ask Jen to do it?"

"The child and I... don't exactly get along. But it looks like her main motive for doing this is to free her brother."

"I see."

"Raine..." Yuan whispered, looking deep into her eyes. She reminded him of Martel, and despite what he had just said, he knew Martel was never going to be raised. He knew Jen would be killed trying. He knew it was impossible. Even if Mithos got the appropriate vessel, it wouldn't be the same because it wouldn't be Martel.

"Wh-What?..." Raine blushed, her heart beating like crazy. Yuan paused, and then looked away. He knew that if he was to start something with Raine, she would only feel like a rebound relationship. After what he'd just said, it was certain she would think that.

"It's nothing... I'm sorry..." he said, and turned away. "I did manage to evacuate most of the Renegades and take them to a safe location. I'll be returning to them now."

"Be careful..." Raine called as he began to walk away. Yuan smiled, and continued walking. One day, he thought to himself, he'd be with her.

_8 hours later..._

"How's Altessa doing?" Lloyd asked after everyone else had come outside to meet with them.

"He's doing okay. Some guys from Mizuho are checking on him right now," Sheena told them. Then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Shuya?" she asked.

"Last night, he said he wanted to go somewhere. We haven't seen him since," Presea replied. Sheena looked worried, but decided to be calm and trust that Shuya was okay and that he would return.

"Alright then."

"It's time for us to head to Cruxis. We must stop Mithos," Kratos said.

"Yeah, I agree," Lloyd said, knowing that anything could happen if Jen got the chance to raise Martel. There were also some unanswered questioned she had left behind, such as why she decided she was going to take Kratos' place at Cruxis.

"What about Origin?" Genis asked, making Kratos flinch slightly.

"Jen said something about having the seal placed on her. Part of the deal she made with Mithos." Shuya had reappeared to tell them that.

"Welcome back," Sheena glared, annoyed he'd even run off in the first place. Shuya simply smiled, and the conversation got back on track.

"Well, even if we do get Origin, what about the Eternal Sword? Neither Genis, or I will be able to handle it..." Raine stated.

"I can handle that!" Colette smiled. "Don't worry about how, just trust me!"

"Well... Okay," Lloyd said, knowing he could trust Colette. Kratos turned to Anna.

"I don't think you should come..."

"Don't treat me like a baby! And besides, you're here now. You can protect me!" Kratos paused and decided just to let her do what she wanted.

"Alright. Stay close to me at all times, understand?"

"Yup!"

"Well, let's get moving," Lloyd said, and they all took off to the Tower of Salvation. When arriving, they got through to where the Eternal Sword was. Everything was now in Colette's hands. She ran over to the sword.

"Zelos, come over here!" she smiled. Zelos was confused, but went over anyway. All of a sudden, angels surrounded him and everyone else. And Pronyma appeared.

"Good work Chosen. Now, bring him to me!" she said.

"Here you go!" Colette chirped.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd cried, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Joining the winning side! I'm sorry Lloyd, but I've lost hope in your meaningless journey. Besides, doing this will rid me of the title of the Chosen!"

"You hate that title too, huh?" Zelos glared. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to betray your friends just to get rid of it!"

"Oh be quiet! You should understand! You can't live a normal life. You have to live everyday of your life knowing that one day you will have to die for this world. And for what? For it to slip back into the path of destruction?" Colette replied, with a very dark look on her face.

"Why Colette?... Why?" Lloyd whispered in disbelief. Colette looked at him a smirked.

"The time we've spent together... was enjoyable. But this is the path I choose."

"Wait, the Chosen isn't needed for Martel's vessel! Why are you taking him?" Kratos asked.

"He's simply a back up if your sister fails," Pronyma replied.

"Let us leave them, Lady Pronyma," Colette said.

"ZELOS!!" Sheena cried, running over to try and save him. But it was too late because they disappeared just before she got there. Lloyd trembled in anger, not believing what Colette had just done. During this time, several angels had appeared to get rid of them, however, they were easily taken care of. And so off they went, to get to the Great Seed Chamber before it was too late.

**KKE: That'll do.**

**DF: You've been doing WAY too many short chapter recently**

**KKE: I know**

**Amy: ...That's it? 'I know'?**

**KKE: What can I say? **

**Jen: As long as you're updating!**

**KKE: Yes. I am well and truly back! Hope y'all liked this very short chapter.**

**DF: Please review!**

**Jen: See you all soon!**


	58. It all goes wrong

**KittyKatEmo: Here I am again! And this time the chapter will be longer!!**

**DeadlyFlower: Excellent!**

**KittyKatEmo: Chapter 58: It all goes wrong...**

Jen stopped being mean to Mithos and decided to accompany him to the Great Seed Chamber after hearing that Colette had betrayed her friends and captured Zelos as a backup.

"Before I do this... I'm gonna need more power as an angel. In fact, I'm going to need as much power as possible. There's a very slim chance of this actually happening."

"Understood. In that case, you can become one of the Four Seraphim now. Kratos is released." Jen's eyes widened with shock as she heard that and watched Mithos place her as one. As Mithos released Kratos, Kratos felt a change from where he was. Something had happened, and he knew straight off what it was.

"I'm... free..." he whispered. Anna heard him and asked what he meant.

"Something has happened. I am no longer part of Cruxis." He was still about to release his wings. "But I remain an angel." By this time, everyone had heard him.

"Do you think?..." Lloyd asked. Kratos shook his head and everyone started running. Something had happened and they were about to find out. However, before they could reach that point, they were ambushed. Thousands of angels had appeared.

"Lloyd, go. And protect your mother!" Kratos instructed, drawing his sword. Lloyd drew his too.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If you don't, you may be too late. I will hold them off. So just make sure Anna is okay. I will return, I promise." Kratos turned away and killed the first angel that launched at him. Lloyd didn't want to leave, but it looked like he had no choice. He grabbed Anna's hand and lead everyone into the warp pad. Just as they were about to vanish, Kratos turned and smiled at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled back, and for once, he had confidence that he could believe Kratos' promise. As the group moved on, they found themselves with an endless flight of a spiral staircase that would make anyone dizzy running down it. When they got to the bottom, they saw a giant tree root. It was blocking their path and trying to attack them.

"What is this thing?!" Lloyd cried, putting his hand on his sword.

"It looks like leftovers from earlier," Sheena explained, speaking of the Giant Kharlan Tree that nearly wiped out the world.

"Can't we just blow it up?" Shuya asked, attaching an explosive note to a knife. Sheena stopped him from throwing it, for the moment.

"It's worth a try, right Sheena?" Seles said, looking worried.

"I guess..." she mumbled, and Shuya threw the knife. Of course, it didn't work and he got grabbed.

"Crap..." he sighed. Sheena summoned Celsius, Shadow, Volt and Gnome.

"Everyone, when I say so, ran under that thing!" Sheena called. She looked and up and got little bit worried about Shuya, but then she noticed he had cut himself free and so could continue with her technique.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon. It won't be as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing." As the Summon Spirits gave their power to Sheena, she told everyone to run under the tree. They all ran as quickly as they could, though Shuya took his place next to Sheena. Sheena launched the mana she had gathered in her hands and the tree fell and disappeared underground.

"Phew," she sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"That was incredible!" Lloyd smiled.

"Just don't ask me to do it again, okay? Phew, I drained all of my mana... I'm gonna rest for just a-- AHH!" All of a sudden, the giant tree root grabbed Sheena and Shuya down into the pit that it had fallen into.

"Guys!" Lloyd looked into the pit and saw that they had both grabbed on to roots in the pit to keep themselves from dropping.

"Forget about us! Go and help Zelos!" Sheena cried. Shuya nodded to do the same.

"But-!"

"It's okay, we'll be fine! You'd better save us a piece of the action!" Sheena called, grinning. There wasn't much more Lloyd could do. He, and everyone else, had to turn and leave them.

"It's just not your style to be saved by someone, is it?" Shuya grinned.

"Doesn't look like it's yours either," she laughed. The two of the looked into the pit and let go of whatever it was they were holding on to, knowing that there was no way they were going to survive.

"Lloyd... Good luck..." Sheena whispered, as she fell through the air.

The remaining members of the group were beginning to get nervous. Raine felt like one by one, each member of the group was going to be caught into the traps they had so far seen until there was no one else left. Perhaps this was an impossible mission? While Raine thought about all that, the group arrived in a room with complex machinery and a massive door that wouldn't open. Raine and Seles went over to the machine and try and work it out. They opened the door, but there was another one just as big behind. All of a sudden, the room began to shake and the floor started to fall. Seles and Raine suddenly knew that this was a trap and decided it was better just to get caught in the trap rather than try and run.

"I'm opening the second door!" Raine called before Lloyd got the chance to question what had just happened. As the door opened, yet another door was behind it, but this time a monster came charging out. As everyone attack, Raine and Seles talked.

"You know, you can run if you want," Raine said.

"No, it's okay. I'm helping you because I know a little about machines. Who's going to help you if you don't know what to do?" Seles smirked, although she was really there to protect Raine for Genis. Raine smiled and as the group was defeating the monster, she began to open the third door. Before she did that, Lloyd finally had the chance to question what was happening. He saw that most of the floor surrounding Raine and Seles had disappeared.

"Professor! What's going on? You don't make mistakes! You can't be-!" Before he could finish, the third and final door opened and another monster came charging out, and was easily defeated. Lloyd left the group and the warp pad and went to try and get Raine and Seles, but that didn't look like it was going to be happening. The entire floor and disappeared and the room was shaking violently. It was set to crumble.

"Professor! Seles!"

"Lloyd, this room will collapse very soon. Hurry and go!" Raine said.

"No! I'm not sacrificing anyone anymore!"

"Sacrifice? When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realise that dream. I've no regrets!" Raine smiled.

"Me too! My family suffered because of the way this world turned out, particularly Zelos! I want you to save him, so don't keep waiting around here!" Seles grinned, staying as calm as she could.

"Saving the world won't mean anything if I lose you!" Lloyd cried, desperate to find a way to save them.

"My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think so?"

"I don't understand at all!!"

"If you don't understand, then make use of your remaining life to think what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now go, do as your teacher says."

"Professor Sage!...Seles!... I'll never forget you." And with that, Lloyd ran, not turning back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Genis remained quiet about the whole event, respecting Raine and Seles' decision.

"The rest is in your hands, my precious student," Raine whispered as she saw Lloyd and Genis along with everyone else vanish with the warp pad. When they appeared at the other side, they climbed down a flight of stairs and saw yet another locked door. It didn't seem like there was a way to open the door from the outside. Presea noticed a vent.

"I may be able to enter the room from there. I'll give it a try!" she said, and climbed onto Lloyd shoulders and crawled in.

"Be careful!" Lloyd called.

"I will!" As she got through to the other side, she found the machine to open the door and pull the lever. But then the exit was about to be blocked by a giant stone wall sliding down.

"No!" She grabbed her axe and ran, but before she could make it there, a tree root shot out of the all and grabbed her foot, tripping her up. She reached as far as she could for her axe.

"Augh! I've almost... got it!" She managed to grab her axe and stop the wall from closing off the exit. Then the root dragged her to the wall it had come from. At that point, Lloyd and the others walked in and saw what was happening.

"Presea!!" Lloyd was about to go and help her, but she told him not to.

"Don't come over here! Please, hurry! Go!" she called.

"No!!"

"Lloyd, you are a kind person. But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgement, you're merely weak." Presea axe looked like it was about to shatter. Presea had to get Lloyd to leave, or he would be trapped in there with her and her efforts would have been wasted.

"You have something you must do. Please do not forget that. ...Please go. If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you. I'll be fine. So please, hurry..."

"I'm sorry Presea!" Lloyd said, and ran away, sliding under the closing wall and dragging Genis and Anna with him. He looked at Presea before leaving.

"Lloyd, whatever happens you mustn't give up! Stand and fight! I know you can do it!" Then the axe broke and the wall slammed shut.

"Presea... I promise I'll save Zelos, no matter what. And I'll make a world where everyone can live freely."

With only Anna and Genis by his side, Lloyd moved on, pretty shaken by everything that had happened. He was so sidetracked that he didn't notice the weird, magical wall that was coming for them. Four of these walls appeared and began to shut the trio in.

"We're going to have to attack it and smash our way out!" Lloyd growled, drawing his swords.

"Is that gonna work?" Genis asked, getting nervous.

"It's worth a try, right?" Anna asked, knowing there wasn't really anything she could do.

"Let's do it!" Genis smiled and he and Lloyd got ready.

"On the count of three!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd..." Genis mumbled, getting his attention.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing! I'm ready!"

"Okay. One, two, three!!" At that moment, Lloyd used Demon Fang and Genis used Fireball. A hole ripped in the wall.

"Now!!" Lloyd called, and ran though the hole as fast as he could. Genis and Anna, however, had other plans. They stayed exactly where they were.

"See, look! It worked!" Lloyd grinned as he got out.

"It was pretty good for one of your plans Lloyd! The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes!"

"And you really intend to make a pregnant woman ran?" Anna laughed as the hole in the wall closed.

"Mom! Genis!" Lloyd cried.

"I messed up," Genis nervously laughed, and Anna continued to smile.

"You both knew this would happen! Why? Why did you do it?!"

"If you were in my position, you would have done the same thing! You always jump into a situation without thinking just to save someone in trouble. But it was always that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you!"

"And if I continue with you, I'll only hold you back! So it's better this way!"

"So leave us now Lloyd! Go! Hurry!"

"No! I won't leave you!!"

"I said go! I'm...not like you! I'm a coward! When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking... I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end." Anna wrapped her arms around Genis and gave him a hug.

"GO!!" Anna shouted. Lloyd took a few steps back and ran away, trying to stop himself from crying.

"You fool!... Mom... Why?..." he mumbled, as he disappeared into the warp pad.

"You were my best friend Lloyd..." Genis whispered, beginning to cry.

"Good luck, my dear son..." Anna said, waiting for the wall to close in on them.

Lloyd was now alone, and he had now found himself in a room full of traps. He ran as quickly as he could across the trap flooring and was lucky not to be hit by every arrow that came flying his way. When he got to the end of the path, a hidden arrow in the wall suddenly flew out and hit him.

"Ugh!" he cried, and hit the floor. The shock from getting shot caused him to lose conciousness. As he came to, he ran into the Great Seed Chamber and saw Kratos and Jen pointing swords at each other.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, looking confused. Jen looked at him and grinned.

"You will die!" she hissed and jumped forward swinging her sword at him. Then suddenly, the whole room went white and it was only him there. Lloyd was confused, but he knew he couldn't just stand around and do nothing. He looked around him and saw a ghost. It was the same ghost he'd met in Tethe'alla. It was Jen's ghost.

"Jen?..." he whispered, staring at her. This ghost was slightly different. This time, she had a face and instead of the map on her chest, there was slash marks, most likely caused by an axe. The light blue phantom looked sad, like she regretted something.

"Beware of that girl..." she said, and then she flashed and he suddenly ended in the room he was shot, it was all a dream. He then realised he had been shot and searched for the spot he had been shot. He then noticed that the pendant given to him by Kratos in Flanoir was what took the hit.

"He protected me... Dad..." he whispered, staring at it. Then he began thinking about the dream he'd had. Jen's ghost had appeared to him and he had no idea what she meant by 'beware of that girl'. Did she mean Martel? Or Pronyma? Maybe even Colette. But Jen also charged at him and ordered him to die. He decided to worry about all this later and get to Zelos.

**KKE: Let us pick that up next chapter.**

**DF: What in the world was that dream about?**

**KKE: Cliffhangers are evil, that's why I leave them.**

**DF: Erm... Right...**

**KKE: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**DF: See you soon!**


	59. The Beginning of the end

**KittyKatEmo: I got ill!!**

**DF: Again...**

**KKE: Be quiet! It was a virus!**

**DF: Whatever. WRITE!!**

**KKE: This chapter will be short because I'm still ill!**

**DF: Short chapter is better than no chapter...**

**KKE: Chapter 59: The beginning of the end**

Jen, Mithos and Pronyma were stood before the Great Seed. Zelos was also in the room in a pod connected to the Great Seed so that he could become Martel's vessel if Jen failed. Mithos appeared as Yggdrasil now, and he didn't understand why Jen had asked for a mana charge, but he didn't question her. He just did as she said. An angel approached Pronyma to let her know the charge was complete and she went on to inform Yggdrasil.

"Good! Do it!" he firmly instructed to Jen. She seemed hesitant, and before she could do anything, an unwanted guest came charging in.

"Stop! Jen, wait!!" Lloyd cried, pushing her over.

"Lloyd?!" she blinked, absolutely shocked to see him.

"How did you get in here?! The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of high Cruxis order!"

"It doesn't matter how I got in here! What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!"

"A futile effort," a sighed, and raised the palm of his hand, about to kill Lloyd. Then a fireball hit him and everyone turn around to see the balcony above them.

"We won't let you lay a finger on him!" Genis glared, holding up his kendama.

"Guys... How?.." Lloyd whispered, seeing all his friends, alive and well.

"I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!" Sheena grinned, with Shuya standing behind her.

"Did you really think I was going to let myself die against those pitiful angels?" Kratos smiled, without a scratch on him.

"I can't possibly miss the new world that's about to be made!" Raine said.

"There's no way I'm leaving my brother to this creep!" Seles directed that to Yggdrasil.

"I can still fight. As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side." Presea drew her axe she, along with everyone else, jumped down and joined Lloyd's side.

"Let's take him on together!" Lloyd drew his swords.

"A sorry lot... Pronyma, take care of them," Yggdrasil sighed, turning away. Lloyd and Kratos charged forward and took her out with Cross Thrust.

"Ugh!" she cried, falling to the floor. **(A/N:Yes, I know that was probably too easy and Cross Thrust could never kill her in the game. Moving on.)**

"Lord Yggdrasil... it hurts... Please help me!" she whimpered, struggling to breathe. Yggdrasil ignored her, and picked Jen off the floor from when Lloyd pushed her over.

"Lord... Yggdrasil... Mithos, please!" she cried, desperate to live. But that last bit didn't please Mithos at all.

"Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" he roared, and killed her in that instant.

"That's so cruel..." Presea whispered.

"Do it! Now!" he ordered Jen. She turned and faced the Great Seed.

"...Sacred Light release thy..."

"Jen! Please wait! Please listen to us first!"

"She's under my power! I won't let you get in the way!"

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Jen darkly grinned. "Do you really think I was going to raise Martel? How stupid do you think I am? Thanks to you, I'm part of Cruxis now! All I have to do is kill you, and I will rule Cruxis!"

"Jen?..." Kratos whispered, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name. I'm not your sister." The girl was confusing everyone.

"You betrayed me?" Yggdrasil asked, horrified that it was actually happening.

"Who are you?!" Kratos asked. If she says she isn't his sister, then who could she be.

"That doesn't matter. Just know that I am not your sister. Your sister is dead. Do you know how I know? Because I'm the one who killed her. I killed her, stole her life and became her. I was so good, none of you were able to tell!" She then turned and faced Lloyd.

"You cannot live. You wish for the Eternal Sword, and so do I! You will die!" she hissed, and Lloyd was suddenly reminded of his dream. Just as she was about to clash swords with him, a girl suddenly appeared in front of him. She swung an axe right into the chest of the one who called herself Jen.

"You are the one who will die," she said.

"You... You're alive?!" the girl with the axe in her chest gasped.

"You killed me, stole my life and became me. I'm taking my life away from you. You can no longer be me." At that point, it was obvious that the girl that had appeared was the real Jen. The real girl took the axe from the fake girl's chest and swung it in again.

"Now you know how it feels..." she whispered, glaring at the dead girl, who disappeared. Then, Jen's body began to fade.

"Hm, out of time," she said.

"Wait! Who was she? What's going on?" Kratos asked.

"She was my best friend. But she wanted to become me. And she succeeded. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it. Please forgive me..." she replied. Lloyd suddenly realised that this was what she looked sad about in his dream.

"But... Why did she start resurrecting people? Anna and Alicia?" Presea asked.

"She wanted you to trust her. She thought that was the only way." Jen looked to Shuya. "You know, you look like him... Like the person I loved... I'm sorry she toyed with you..."

"It's... not your fault," Shuya smiled. The girl standing there was wanted to see in the fake girl. That was the he could see. That was the girl he loved.

"Everything she did..."

"If she killed you and stole your life, then none of this is your fault! You can apologise, but remember, you aren't the cause of any of this!" Sheena told her. Jen froze and looked at everyone. They all nodded in agreement. Jen then looked at Yggdrasil.

"Although I don't like what you've done to the world... You are still my friend," Jen said, with a sad smile on her face, making Mithos freeze.

"You... We're still friends?! Then... that imposter was the one who hated me?" he gasped.

"That's right." The ghost looked to Kratos. "We will meet again. Be it this life, or the next..." she smiled, and with that, she completely disappeared. It was then they noticed Zelos was wired up to a machine connected to the Great Seed where Martel rested.

"She... SHE WILL LIVE!!" Mithos roared, and sent Martel's soul into Zelos' body.

**KKE: Too ill to continue! I'm sorry guys!**

**DF: Nevermind, get some sleep!**

**KKE: Please review!!**

**DF: See ya!**


	60. A message from DeadlyFlower

**DeadlyFlower: Yeah, once again I'm hacking my sick cousin's account. Yes, she's still ill and currently spent the last couple of weeks, or whenever it was she last updated, in hospital. Nothing serious, she'll be fine. She'll be back, eventually, I guess...**

**To rose, Angry Rose, VERY ANGRY ROSE and VERY VERY ANGRY ROSE: My cousin can't respond to you because she hasn't checked her messages in forever. She's only had time to write super short chapters on paper for me to type up. Don't be angry with her.**

**That is all! Hope cousin gets an update soon!**


	61. Martel

**KittyKatEmo: I return. Sorry for the long absence!**

**DeadlyFlower: What have you done to yourself now?**

**KKE: I had a hernia! And something else... And I've been pretty busy... Exam results and starting college and stuff like that.**

**DF: Well, your readers have been kept waiting long enough.**

**KKE: That they have. I'm sorry! Here we go!!**

**DF: Chapter 60-but-must-be-called-61: Martel**

Martel's body, fused with the Great Seed, began to fizzle out and slowly entered into Zelos' body. Yggdrasil's face lit up and a huge, yet evil looking, grin. The machine Zelos was hooked to opened up. 'Zelos' opened his eyes and walked off the machine. He faced Mithos, looking at him with sad eyes.

"My sister! You've finally returned to me!" Yggdrasil smiled, embracing her.

"No..." Sheena whispered, not believing this was true.

"Mithos... What have you done?" Martel's voice sounded from Zelos' mouth. Sheena froze, praying there was a way back from this.

"Martel?...Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth and changed my appearance so I would look like someone befitting a leader of Cruxis. Hang on a moment, I'll change back." There was a sudden flash and then Mithos appeared in his child form.

"No Mithos, not that... I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all the foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."

"What are you saying? This after all the trouble I went through to prepare a new body for you? I see... You don't like that one, do you? You want a female one, right?"

"Mithos, please, listen to me. What you have done... is wrong. It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?"

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop all this and become your old self again..."

"Martel, even you reject me? No...Martel would never say something like that... Haha... hahaaa... hahahahahahahahahahaha!! I won't allow that, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Mithos suddenly roared and he caused the room around to shake. Boulders began to fall from the ceiling. Then, at the balcony where everyone else had re-appeared at, Colette also appeared.

"Lloyd!" she cried, jumping down. Lloyd froze in shock and didn't understand what was going on. Was Colette on their side or not? Colette ran over to Zelos and placed a Key Crest on his Cruxis Crystal.

"What are you doing?!" Mithos snapped, raising his hand. He launched a snowball at Zelos, but Colette pushed him out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I thought you wanted me to set you free from your fate as the Chosen!" Mithos glared.

"Oh really? I said that? Well I guess I've changed my mind!" Colette giggled, infuriating Mithos. "So, I guess it's time to put an end to you and your dreams, right Lloyd?"

"Colette..." Lloyd whispered, happy to know she was on their side.

"I'm so sorry Lloyd! I had to do all that! It was the only way to get hold if this!" She held up a piece of Aionis. Lloyd stared at it for a second wondering what the hell it was.

"Refine that with dwarven arts, and it'll let even a human wield the Eternal Sword."

"You mean... You did all this just to get this?"

"That's right. This silly girl released us from those traps back there," Raine sighed, wishing Colette could have found a better way of getting Aionis instead of betraying them.

"Although I did deceive you guys... And I held you back... Even though this isn't the best apology, it's the least I can do!"

"You want to make it up to us? Well, let us fight together," Lloyd smiled after a quick pause. Although everyone was pretty much aware that Lloyd would have forgiven Colette even if she didn't get them Aionis. All she'd have to say is 'I'm sorry Lloyd!' and than would have been the end of it.

"Okay!" Colette chirped, and they faced their enemy.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!!" Mithos hissed and faced Martel, who was still in Zelos' body.

"Goodbye Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world to it's original form."

"No, Martel! Don't go!!"

"If things were going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. If they hadn't people like us would never have been born..."

Martel exited Zelos' body and returned to the Great Seed. There was an eerie silence as Mithos closed his eyes and began to think about what Martel had just said. Zelos had fallen unconscious on the floor after what had happened. Then, Mithos finally broke the silence.

"Ah, so that was it... Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan... Yes,of course... That world is the homeland of all elven blood."

"Mithos?..." Genis blinked, staring at him. At that moment, he knew he was staring at a crazy person.

"Yes, dearest sister... let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan..."

Mithos began to move the Great Seed away from the chamber. At that point, Zelos stood up and faced everyone.

"Martel! She wants us to stop Mithos!" he shouted. There was a sigh of relief from everyone knowing Zelos was okay, but then they quickly got back to the matter at hand.

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that! You miserable failure!" Mithos hissed, glaring at him.

"She did say it! Your sister was crying! She doesn't want anyone to suffer anymore! Don't you understand?"

Mithos ignored him and continued to move the Great Seed.

"Lloyd, do you understand? If we lose the Great Seed,we'll betray everyone's hopes!" Kratos said.

"And we of Mizuho won't stand for it either!" Sheena exclaimed, speaking for both her and Shuya.

"Without it, the Giant Tree won't germinate," Raine said, still acting as Lloyd's teacher even though she gave him his final lesson not too long ago.

"Without mana, the land will die..." Presea whispered.

"If you want to rebuild the world, then..." Seles started, hoping Lloyd would know what to do.

"I know! We're going to stop Mithos with everything we've got! Let's go!" Lloyd called. Mithos slowly turned around and transformed into Yggdrasil.

"I will kill you all!" he roared, and charged directly into Lloyd. Shuya stayed in front of Anna and protected her while everyone else was fighting. Kratos was quick to defend Lloyd from Yggdrasill's attack and knocked him back. Raine stayed at the back with Shuya and Anna, ready to heal anyone who needed it. Zelos and Seles distracted Yggdrasill while everyone else focused a combined attack on him. And that was enough to take care of the job seeing as everyone had gotten very strong since the first time they fought Yggdrasill. That would be at the Tower of Salvation when Zelos finished the angel transformation.

"...How? I cannot lose... I'm going home... I'm going home with my sister..." he feebly whispered and then disappeared into his Cruxis Crystal. Genis walked over to it and picked it up. He thought about destroying it. Then thought maybe he could show him the new world Lloyd wanted to create. Those 2 options shot in his mind, as he stared at the glowing red stone.

"It's... over..." Lloyd smiled, feeling slightly less tense, but still tense.

"Is it?" Kratos asked, looking down. Lloyd spun around and stared at him.

"The worlds are still split. The Great Seed still hasn't germinated. You must... released Origin..."

"What?!" Anna gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"You might die!" Lloyd snapped, looking pretty damn mad.

"I tried to run from everything. I still need to pay for my past sins. For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as for the sake of settling my past, Lloyd, you must defeat me."

"You think I'm just going to go along with that?!"

"As well as me!" Anna cried, getting as angry as Lloyd was.

"I'll be waiting for you before the seal," Kratos said and left, without another word.

"Let's head to Heimdall first, okay?" Colette smiled, taking his hand. Lloyd sighed and agreed, following everyone. There was still one thing on their mind. Who was the crazy girl pretending to be Kratos' sister?

**KKE: Finally over. Yes, it was short chapter and I should have done a longer chapter seeing as I've left you hanging for so long, but I have college work to sort out now, so I'll update once I get that finished!**

**DF: Very nice indeed.**

**KKE: Thanks for reading and please review. To Rose: Many apologies for not replying to you! My stupid hernia is the one to blame! Er, anyway, about your idea: I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'm not sure how I'll work it in! So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be using it. But feel free to send any other ideas my way! Same goes for anyone else!**

**DF: See y'all next chapter!**


	62. What do we do?

**KittyKatEmo: Here I am with some spare time!**

**DeadlyFlower: Wow...**

**KKE: Yeah, I know.**

**DF: Chapter 62: What do we do?**

Everyone left the Tower of Salvation with way too much on their minds. Lloyd was wondering if he could really bring himself to fight, and probably kill, his father. Everyone was wondering about Kratos' younger sister. And Anna was worried that she could give birth at any moment. Despite all this, the group headed to Heimdall, as planned. On arrival, they met with the Elder.

"Lloyd, welcome. Your visitor has already entered Torrent Forest, where Origin sleeps."

"...Alright."

"Then we'll see you when you get back," Raine sighed, and she Genis stepped away from the village.

"Wait!" Lloyd called. The pair froze and stared at him.

"Elder, please let them into the village! I want them to be there when I face Kratos!"

"..." The Elder spent a moment thinking about it, before finally deciding it was okay.

"Very well. Until Origin is released, they may enter the village. But, they cannot use any of the facilities."

"Understood," Raine replied, impressed with Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you'd best not fight him tonight. Get some rest first, and gather your thoughts..." Anna told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to the hotel now..."

"Lloyd, wait-!" Colette cried, attempting to chase after him, but Anna stopped her.

"He needs some time to think," she said. Colette nodded and left him alone...

Later that night, Anna walked into his room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting next to his bed.

"Why is he doing this? Why does he have to think like this?"

"Even I don't understand this. But in the end, it's his choice. I wish there was another way to solve all this, I really do..."

"You have to talk to him tomorrow! You have to tell him not to do this!"

"Lloyd..."

"Promise me you'll try! Please!"

"I will try, but I can't promise any results..."

"That's okay... I still can't believe he thinks like this, especially with you having another baby."

"Perhaps he wishes to join his sister?" Anna randomly said. Lloyd did think about that too.

"Maybe, but I find it hard to believe he would rather die than raise his daughter."

"I agree. He once told me he regretted that fact he couldn't raise you. He said he didn't want something like that to happen again. And that he wanted to be with this child."

"I'll find out what he's thinking tomorrow... Listen, is it okay if I take a walk?"

"Go ahead, I can lie down down," Anna grinned, and took Lloyd's bed. Lloyd laughed, and left the room.

Kratos waited in Torrent Forest, already assuming Lloyd wasn't going to come until the next day.

He also had things on his mind. He wished to see his sister again.

"If you're there... If you can hear me... Please... Talk to me..." he whispered. As soon as he said that, there was a glow and the phantom of his sister appeared.

"You're honestly choosing to die?" she asked him. Kratos paused for a moment, knowing she was going to try and persuade him otherwise.

"You should be happy. I'm coming to join you..." he smirked. The phantom didn't smile.

"Don't be stupid. I know you don't want to. You want to be with your family now. And why would I be happy with your death? Even if I'm dead, that doesn't give me any right to wish yours for my own benefit."

"That girl..." Kratos was referring to the imposter.

"Do you remember the girl who glued herself to me? The girl who would often tell you she wished you were her older brother?"

"...Eve?" he blinked. She was obviously a friend of Jen's from a very long time ago.

"Yes. That was her. I kept an eye on her over the 4000 years after she killed me. She constantly blackmailed people to find out about you. She was obsessed."

"A stalker?"

"Correct. She was also the one Yuan turned into an angel. I was long dead when that happened."

"Why didn't you appear sooner? Why did you leave it until now?"

"...Good question... I guess for while, I thought I could leave it alone because you seemed happy. I thought you'd resent me if I'd ruined that happiness. But when I found out what she wanted, to kill Lloyd and to take over Cruxis. And in the end, it didn't seem like she cared that you needed to die for her to accomplish her goal. That's what led up to what I did."

"That's not really an excuse."

"I'm aware of that!!"

"Heh... So you're still the same..." Kratos laughed to himself.

"Huh?"

"You were always doing strange things to make sure nothing happened to me. This outclasses them all. But I have to admit, I was always suspicious of that girl pretending to be you. She seemed so different from you, a completely different person. And in the end, that's what it turned out to be. A completely different person..."

"What can I say?" the girl sighed.

"Nothing. It wasn't your fault."

"Even though I'm explaining all this, don't think I've forgotten what you're trying to do."

"You do realize it's the only way?..."

"I suppose so. But don't forget that you will soon have daughter. I know you wished to be part of Lloyd's life. Do you honestly want to miss out on your daughter's life?"

"Don't worry, I did think about that. I don't want her to live in a world like this. If Origin is released and Lloyd defeats Mithos, then she will live in a better world. I know that this is a poor excuse, and that my death will not justify what I have done."

"I won't argue, even if I do disagree. That job belongs to Anna and Lloyd."

"Thank you. I do have one more thing to ask."

"What?"

"Is there really no way for you to... come back?"

"If there is, I don't know about it! If I see you tomorrow in the land of the dead tomorrow, I'll kill you, okay?"

"Heh..."

After that, Jen disappeared, leaving Kratos by himself to await the next morning.

Lloyd wandered around the village of Heimdall, with his mind still all over the place. Should he really fight his father? He knew that the only way to release Origin was by killing him. Is that really the only way?

"Hey Lloyd!" came a voice from behind. Lloyd turned around and saw Colette opposite him.

"Hey..." he mumbled, looking down.

"Still confused?"

"How can he do this? Why is he making me do this?"

"He's doing it to help you. I honestly believe he wouldn't be doing this if there was another way..."

"Yeah, I know, but... I guess I'm angry with him because I really don't want to do this..."

"I think it'll all work out in the end. Something good will come!" Colette smiled.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't really know. I just... believe something will save him!"

"I'm struggling to see it that way..."

"I'm sorry, it's probably just my wishful thinking..."

"It's okay. I'm going to have to fight him tomorrow, whether I want to or not."

"But--"

"And another thing, why did you choose to betray us?"

Colette froze right then. How was she supposed to answer that when the truth wasn't that pretty.

"I... I was so angry with the life of the Chosen. Isolated from everyone else, knowing that the only purpose for your life was that you were going to die for a world that's so selfish and blind, they're not worth dying for. They should be the ones to perish. And you were forced to travel to Tethe'alla for my sake to kill Zelos just so this world could survive. But then what about that world? What would happen to them? Are we supposed to live happily knowing we've killed countless other people in another world? I know we didn't even know Tethe'alla existed until you were sent there, but still..." **(A/N: I'm aware Colette would never have said anything like that in the game, but this **_**is **_**evil Colette!)**

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

"I thought about things in my own way. I was thinking selfishly. I weighed up the powers of all the forces: Cruxis, the Renegades and you guys. At first, I thought Cruxis was the way out. But... it's because of you I chose to go against Mithos!"

"Me?"

"Lloyd, I... I love you!"

"!!!" Lloyd was shocked by those words. Of course, they both knew the feelings were there, but neither of them had ever outright said it.

"Colette... I want you to stay by my side, no matter what. Don't keep secrets from me!"

"I'm sorry Lloyd..."

"When all this is over, I'm going to collect all the Exspheres out there. My mom, Presea, Alicia... I don't want anyone to be the way they were. Will you come with me?"

"Lloyd?..."

"I love you too." **(A/N: Cheesy...)**

At sun rise the next morning, Kratos called for his sister again.

"Aw c'mon, it's so early!" she whined as she appeared.

"...Dead people sleep?"

"You'd be surprised at the things we do!"

"Hmph..."

"Oh, right, sorry. So you're still thinking of voyaging to the land of the dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I guess I'll stick around for this. But remember, if you die, I'm coming for you!"

"I remember," he smiled.

Lloyd was awake at around the same time. He wanted to get moving and everyone else knew it. They were all up and shining. It was time to go to Kratos. This meant his life or death. Was it really going to happen?

**KKE: Short chapter, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Please forgive me for this!!!**

**DF: Review?**

**KKE: Thanks for reading!**


	63. Ultimate Fight

**KittyKatEmo: Hi there!**

**DeadlyFlower: More spare time?**

**KKE: Yeah, just about.**

**DF: Chapter 63: Ultimate Fight  
**

Before leaving for the Kratos' location, the Elf Elder of the village met Lloyd at the entrance to Torrent Forest.

"So you're heading to Torrent Forest?" he asked.

"...Yeah."

"Kratos travelled the world in search of the legendary ore, Aionis. He came here too, of course. Do you know why?"

"In order to allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword, right?"

"...So that you can wield it. But in the end, Aionis couldn't be found in this world. It had to be taken from Derris-Kharlan."

"So Colette went to get it for him?"

He looked at Colette as he said that. She nodded.

"Even if you cannot avoid battle, do not forgot... who he is..."

"I know..."

After that, the Elder left and Lloyd entered the forest.

Over with Kratos, Jen was standing next to him, looking nervous.

"Don't look so scared," Kratos told her.

"There's no way around this?"

"We both know Anna and Lloyd will try and talk me out of this. I'll probably have to force him to fight, otherwise I'll have to release the seal myself."

"Hmm..."

The pair of them just stood there together in silence. There was nothing she could do to stop him. In some ways, she did want him to join her in the world she lived in because she missed him. But she wasn't that cruel. She would never wish for him to die, even if he wanted to.

When Lloyd finally showed up, Jen hid herself away. Kratos understood why she wanted to do that and faced everyone.

"...So, you've come..."

"You can't do this to me!!" Anna cried.

"Do you think if I would do this if there was another way?"

"You have to at least find another way first," Lloyd said.

"You'll die if you fight me with any doubt in your heart."

"Is this really the only way?"

"Je- The imposter who travelled with us... She failed to have everything placed on her in my place... This is your only hope Lloyd."

Then Jen's phantom re-appeared.

"Forgive me..."

"Don't apologise! It's not your fault Mithos went all psycho and did what he did! And besides, it wasn't you who did it!!" Lloyd told her.

"I failed you... I'm sorry."

"No you didn't. But this is the last option we have."

"In that case... Leave this to me!" Lloyd said.

"You're going to fight alone?" Kratos asked, looking surprised.

"Lloyd!" Anna cried, shocked he was even agreeing to fight him.

"Mom, I'm sorry... But if he wishes for this, then I'll take it upon myself to grant his wish... as his son..."

Kratos closed and eyes and breathed out. This was his choice and he wasn't turning back from it.

"I'm not going to hold back this time..." he said, letting Lloyd know that he wasn't going to have an easy ride.

"I know. And I won't either."

After hearing this, Kratos knew Lloyd was more than prepared to face him.

Lloyd drew his swords and Kratos drew his. They spent a moment staring at each other. Jen's phantom disappeared and the pair charged forward at each other. Lloyd clashed one sword with Kratos' before attempting to thrust his other one into his arm. Kratos read his move and dodged it easily before casting Grave on him. Lloyd quickly used Guardian, but was hit with the last part of the attack. He didn't let it bother him, he just continued fighting on, attempting to make a breakthrough. It wasn't easy. He was trying to defeat a man who has had almost 4000 years experience fighting and was also one of the 4 Seraphim. But somehow, he did make that breakthrough. He noticed that Kratos' reflexes weren't as quick as they could be. Lloyd used Rising Falcon, which was blocked by Kratos, but Lloyd was able to turn around faster than Kratos could. He thrust his sword into Kratos' back. At the time, it didn't seem like he'd realized what he'd done. He froze for a second and let go of his sword. Kratos slowly turned his head and looked at him.

"You've grown strong..." he whispered, smiling proudly.

"...Thanks to you..."

Kratos pulled the sword out of his back and threw it to Lloyd's feet. Lloyd looked confused, not knowing what Kratos was thinking about.

"Aren't you going to finish me?"

Lloyd jumped and looked shocked at what he'd just said, before thinking about what he had just done.

"I've defeated Kratos, the angel, who betrayed us. And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War. That's all..."

Jen's phantom reappeared and stood by her brother's side.

"Looks like you're as soft hearted as ever," Kratos smiled to himself, and dragged himself over to Origin's resting place.

"H-Hey! You not thinking of breaking the seal, are you?!" Anna cried, rushing over.

"I'm doing what's best for this world, what you all desire."

"But then you'll--" Lloyd was about to try and stop him, but he wasn't quick enough. Kratos released the seal, along with all the mana in his body.

"Do something!" Anna told Jen, who just stared at him helplessly. As Kratos began to collapse, Yuan appeared out of nowhere and caught him. He put his hand of his and back and replenished some of his mana.

"Kratos!" Lloyd called, running to his side.

"He'll be fine. I gave him some of my mana," Yuan said, relieving Anna & Lloyd.

"He'll... be okay?" Jen asked.

"That's right. He won't be joining you just yet."

Jen smiled. She didn't want her brother in her world. A world she thought of as pure hell because of her loneliness.

"So I've failed to die again..." Kratos whispered to himself, but not going unnoticed by Lloyd.

"What are you saying?! What are you going to accomplish by dying! There's no meaning in it!"

"Heh... To think I've had to have my son teach me such an obvious... lesson..." he whispered, feeling weak.

"Kratos!"

Anna ran to his side and took him into her arms from Yuan.

"Kratos will be fine. Lloyd, form the pact," Yuan instructed, leaving Kratos with Anna. Origin had slowly appeared and looked down at everyone. His eyes looked frosty. He wasn't willing to help them.

"You who lack the right. I have lost faith in all things. Have you come to disappoint me as well?"

"Are you bound in a pact with Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed. Never again shall I make use of my power."

"Even if we make a vow? We need the Eternal Sword!" Sheena said.

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree! Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!"

"That situation was born from weakness of creatures who are unable to accept those that are different."

"That may be true, but mistakes can be corrected!"

"Some things cannot be corrected."

"Even so... we have to do everything we can!" Sheena said, with an irritated tone. She wanted to get through to Origin, but his stubborn nature was beginning to get to her.

"Exactly! I'm not going to give up! From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live! I want to reclaim that! Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, even Summon spirits! Everyone has the right to live!"

Origin looked impressed with Lloyd. But there was still something missing that just wasn't persuading him. Kratos was also very impressed with Lloyd and he knew exactly what to tell Origin that would change his mind.

"Origin... For almost an eternity, I thought the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you agreed with Mithos' ideals, I too, thought his was the only way. But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals."

In that moment, Origin knew he was right. He had been betrayed by Mithos, but he was still clinging to his ideals too. He knew it was time to let go and Lloyd was the person who was going to make the change the world so desperately needed.

"...You who posses the right of summoning, make your vow."

"Origin! So, you'll..." Lloyd paused and hoped Origin was serious.

"I will try to believe in people once more. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you think of, a world in which everyone can live we equally."

"I, Sheena, have but one vow! To reclaim a world where everyone can live freely, a world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly... That's all..."

"Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Now, fight!"

Origin's many arms drew some weapons, as did Lloyd, Sheena and everyone else.

**KKE: Wait until next chapter for the fight! Thanks for reading! Please review and see you again!**


	64. A Pact, a Revival and a Loss

**KittyKatEmo: Only a few more chapters remain!**

**DeadlyFlower: This story took you nearly two years to write.**

**KKE: Depending on how busy I will be in the next few weeks, it could well go into two years of writing!**

**DF: Yeah, true. Anyway, onward with writing!**

**KKE: Indeed!**

**DF: Chapter 64: A Pact, a Revival and a Loss**

Kratos was still weakened from his fight with Lloyd and was unable to participate in the oncoming battle. Yuan was busy tending to Kratos' wounds, Anna was obviously unable to fight and Jenna was a ghost and nothing more. This pact would be carried out by remaining party. The night before, Sheena had devised a battle plan and now it would be done.

The battle begins! Origin was quick to cause as much damage as possible by casting Ramesh. Almost everyone was caught in that attack. Sheena and Seles were able to break out their respective Guardian defences and as soon as Raine recovered, she healed everyone else. Lloyd and Zelos proceeded to distract Origin so that Presea and Seles could hack into him. Origin's extra arms gave him the upper hand and so he was able to defend himself from all 4 of his attackers, but Genis and Colette's magic were able to stun him. Colette's Angel Feathers and Genis' Cyclone momentarily immobilized him and so Lloyd, Zelos, Seles and Presea were able to attack while Origin was weak. But this overload of damaged sent Origin overlimit and he was able to hit back with Atlas, once again throwing his attackers off balance. This gave Shuya and Sheena the chance to use their ninja skills to get Origin, with Colette providing back-up from a distance using attacks such as Triple Ray Thrust and Stardust Cross and Genis continued attack with magic, next using Indignation. Raine also continued healing and strengthening everyone. Once Seles was fully healed, she went to back up Genis with magic attacks and Colette was trying to cast Holy Song to help keep everyone else strong, but then got a bit confused because she accidentally used some of the words she would use when praying for Judgement.

"Ahaha... I screwed up," she giggled to herself, before both Holy Song and Judgement were cast. This attack is also known as Holy Judgement. Even though Colette was confused, she knew there wasn't much point on dwelling on what had happened now. She just shrugged and went back into battle.

Sheena was shortly sent overlimit and summoned Shadow to help them out a bit. Just as Origin seemed like he was about to fall, Lloyd called for a Unison Attack to finish him off. Raine's Photon, Presea's Rising Punishment, Lloyd's Raging Beast and Genis' Indignation followed by Lightning Punishment did the job nicely.

"Pact-maker Sheena, and Lloyd, I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life! However the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it."

Just as Origin was about to disappear, Kratos stopped him.

"Origin wait!"

Everyone turned and looked at him, wondering what he could possibly be asking for.

"My sister... Can you do anything for her?"

Origin took a look at the phantom child.

"Ah, you were the one killed by a selfish desire, by a girl who coveted all that you had. I can help you, as long as you accept it. But if you are at peace and happy where you are, then my power will be of no use."

Jenna looked at her brother. She knew what he wished for. She knew he wanted her to be alive once more and to have his real sister by his side. She didn't think she had a choice anymore.

"Alright. I accept. Besides, I think Mithos needs to be stopped no matter what."

Origin nodded and charged straight into the ghostly figure. A bright light flashed and when it died down, and human girl stood before them. The real little sister had returned.

"Be of use to your older brother," Origin told her and then disappeared, giving Sheena the diamond in the process.

"You're... real this time, right?" Lloyd asked.

"We haven't actually met properly, have we? Hi there, I'm your aunty, but just call me by my name, okay?" she smiled, holding out her hand. Lloyd initially wondered what she meant not meeting properly before remembering that he had been travelling with an imposter the whole time who had planned to kill him.

"Nice to meet you!" Lloyd shook her hand, then suddenly there was a flash from Genis. The Cruxis Crystal containing the life of Mithos attached itself to Lloyd.

"There's no time... I'll take your body!" sounded Mithos' voice from the crystal.

"N-No!!!" Lloyd shouted, attempting to repel him out of his body.

"Mithos! I won't let you take Lloyd!!!" Genis cried and tore the crystal away from Lloyd.

"Genis... Your body will do," Mithos smirked and went on to possess him.

"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos shouted, attempting to make his way to Genis.

"Kratos, you never really understood me..."

"What are you doing Mithos?" Jen asked, trying not to get violent.

"We may be friends, but I'm choosing to leave this filthy world behind. You're choosing to side with these filthy creatures, and so you're just like them! My enemy!"

"GENIS!!! NO!!!" Raine screamed, attempting to stop Mithos from taking her brother away from her. Seles also tried to get to the scene, but they weren't quick enough. Mithos exited, leaving them all to watch his last desperate effort to destroy the planet and everyone living on it. Shortly after he took Genis, and violent earthquake broke out at the Tower of Salvation and the tremors could be felt from where they were standing. The Tower began to shake before large blocks on concrete began falling from the sky. Pretty soon, the concrete began falling into the village of Heimdall.

"We have to evacuate everyone!" Sheena said, to which everyone agreed. Then ran as quickly as they could through Torrent Forest and evacuated as many people as possible.

"Have we missed anyone?" Presea asked Raine.

"The Elder is missing!" one of the village people told them. Lloyd and Kratos quickly ran to find him. He was at his house, refusing to leave the village behind.

"I will remain in this village until the end," he told them, looking out of his window with sadness in his eyes and the town he had watched for many years fell apart before his eyes.

"We've evacuated everyone else. You're the only one left! We have to get out of here!" Lloyd growled, in complete disbelief of his stubbornness.

"I can't believe I'm being saved by humans and half-elves..."

"This is no time for prejudices! The people of your village had no problem co-operating with us! Why should you be any different?!" Kratos said, taking him away before he could object. They met up with the rest of the village just in time to watch the rest of the Tower collapse. As if things couldn't get any worse, the sky had turned purple and looked like it was about to fall down on the world.

"_As soon as I get back into this world everything gets thrown onto the brink of destruction... Swell..."_ Jen thought to herself, despite knowing all of this was nothing to do with her.

"Why has the Tower of Salvation collapsed?" Colette asked, looking shocked that something like that could even happen.

"It's Mithos! He's sealing off the route to Derris-Kharlan!" Yuan told them, gritting his teeth, knowing that Mithos had well and truly destroyed Martel's dreams.

"What's with the sky?" Lloyd stared up at the purple sky, knowing that sky hadn't changed colour, but something else had forced the colour change.

"Is that... Derris-Kharlan?" Jen had suddenly recognized it.

"Impossible! There's no way that planet could be in such close proximity!" Raine gasped, before questioning her own words.

"The Eternal Sword makes the impossible possible. It was hidden by the protective barrier projected from the Tower of Salvation. But it has always existed there, for four thousand years."

"Yes," came an familiar voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Tabatha.

"And now Mithos, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave this land and take Derris-Kharlan with him."

"Tabatha! You're feeling better?" Presea asked.

"Yes."

Jen almost thought she was Martel, but then she remembered about Altessa's doll and that Martel was dead. Another note about Tabatha was that she now had some feeling in her voice. Before she just sounded like a robot. Now she sounded human.

"Wait a minute, Derris-Kharlan is a mass of mana. And the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Tree, right? If he takes both of them, what's going to happen to this world?" Sheena quickly asked.

"It will wither and die from mana deprivation..." Raine replied while trying to think of a plan.

"Dammit..." Zelos hissed, folding his arms knowing that their problems had just escalated.

"Your friend just got kidnapped! What are you going to do?" Jen asked, reminding them that Mithos had kidnapped Genis.

"We're going after Mithos!"

"The Tower of Salvation was destroyed! How do you plan on reaching him?" Yuan said, calculating an answer that someone else had already figured out.

"Use the Eternal Sword. With its power over time and space..." Kratos told him, but Yuan was still pessimistic.

"Altessa isn't well enough to move. How are we going to craft the Ring of the Pact?"

"Dad!" Lloyd blurted out, speaking about Dirk.

"Dirk?!" Colette gaped, wondering if he was serious.

"He's our only hope! We have to get to Sylvarant."

"I'll come too," Yuan said. They were in a hurry. If they weren't quick, the world would be lost. And so when they arrived at Dirk's house, they wasted no time in telling him what they needed.

"I'm losing my skills by living on the surface... I don't know if I can really do this..."

"There's no one else. The dwarf that has the skills in unable to move," Kratos explained, and then dropped a whole load of materials on the table.

"I've gathered the necessary items."

Sacred Wood, Adamantite, and a few other things lay on the table in front of them.

"You... travelled all over Tethe'alla to get all of this?" Anna asked, looking surprised.

"Well then, I can't really refuse you as you've gone through so much trouble. And it couldn't hurt to help out my dearest son. After all... I'm his father too."

Kratos gave a simple nod at the statement. Dirk raised Lloyd, something he never got to do. And he was thankful. Because if he hadn't, he would never have seen him again.

After a few hours, Dirk was able to produce the Ring of the Pact.

"So I'll be able to wield the Eternal Sword with this..." Lloyd whispered, examining the ring.

"You're going to Mithos now, aren't you?" Yuan asked, looking to the ground.

"Of course!"

"I would like to accompany you. I have a debt to settle with him... For the sake of a loved one..."

Raine struggled to find any meaning in what he'd just said.

"Thanks Yuan!" Lloyd smiled. Yuan refused to smile back.

"I'll be staying here then," Anna said, sitting back. "I'm in no condition to be saving the world, am I now?"

"Mom... We'll be back soon!" Lloyd told her, hugging her tightly. Jen envied him as she stood there watching them.

"_A mother's love... It seems nice..." _she thought to herself, but didn't bother dwelling on the matter.

"...Lloyd, it's about time I entrusted this to you. Now then, let us stop Mithos together."

Kratos handed Lloyd his sword. The Flamberge. **(A/N: Did I spell that right???)**

"That's a marvellous blade... I doubt you have any in your possession to match it. But I think it's about time I gave you the sword I promised you just before you left to Tethe'alla to assassinate their Chosen. I told you that once you came back after doing what you had to do, I would entrust it to you. While it may seem that you're not quite finished doing everything, I think it will come in handy now."

Dirk shuffled through some of his belongings and pulled out what he was looking for.

"This is the greatest sword I've ever forged. Take good care of it."

Lloyd unsheathed the Vorpal Sword and stared at both his new swords in awe.

"Wow... I'll get even stronger these two swords! Thank you!" he smiled, taking out the swords he'd been using and replacing them with the Material Blade.

"It's time to go... Let us go and save Genis..." Raine said, leaving quickly. She was shortly followed by everyone else. After Lloyd and Kratos made sure Anna would be okay, promised her they'd be back and told her to behave, they joined everyone else too. The group returned to Tethe'alla and what was left of the Tower of Salvation. When entering, Lloyd pulled the Eternal Sword from the dais. It's power transferred to his sword and he heard Origin's voice.

"You who posses the new right. What do you ask of me?"

"Carry us to Derris-Kharlan! To where Mithos and our dear friend are!"

A light engulfed them and they found themselves floating up into the sky, past space and onto a new planet. The purple surroundings were creepy, and this planet was riled with monsters. This was Mithos' desperate measure to keep his enemies away.

"Which way do we go?" Seles asked, looking around her.

"Kratos, Yuan, the two of you have been here many times before. I trust you know which way to go," Raine said, with an forceful look on her face telling them to hurry up and get to her brother.

"...This way," Yuan replied, leading them through the eerie planet with it's strangely uneven walkways that were crowded with monsters. Monsters that were easily dealt with. Soon enough, Yuan had lead them to a place where most of them would go no further. While Lloyd was able to walk through the path with no problem, but everyone else was bound to that one spot on the ground.

"Dammit, I'd forgotten about this..." Yuan hissed, and was teleported away.

"Huh? What's going on?..." Lloyd asked, looking to Kratos, the only other Cruxis member available to tell him.

"You'll need the Derris Emblem to break this trap," Kratos told him, before also disappearing.

"This device is not life threatening. Please don't worry," Presea smiled, and she was gone.

"It's a complicated trap, but we'll be fine. But be quick to disarm it. Anything could happen..." Jen said, and joined Presea. One by one, everyone disappeared, making Lloyd a lone ranger.

"What the heck just happened?!" he hopelessly asked. But he wasn't going to go back now. Not on his own and not without finding out what had happened to his friends. He had no choice but to go on walking and hope that he would find his friends, and Genis.

**KKE: To be continued!**

**DF: How many more chapters to go?**

**KKE: I dunno. About... 5? But I might extend things because of a few extras.**

**DF: Extras?**

**KKE: This plot is different to the game's plot, which you've all known since the first chapter, so the ending will run differently, hopefully with a few surprises. Will Kratos stay or go? Someone is going to die! But who? And will this story have a sequel? Stay tuned to find out!!!**

**DF: That is one evil way to end a chapter...**


	65. The Fugitives and The Blinde

**KittyKatEmo: Questions, questions... Will I sequel? To be answered! What will Kratos do at the end of the story? To be answered! And what exactly are these extras?**

**DeadlyFlower: I happen to know who you plan on killing off...**

**KKE: Keep it a secret! But just to let you know, IT'S NOT JEN!!!**

**DF: And you'll be so shocked when you see who! We think...**

**KKE: Chapter 65: The Fugitives and The Blinded**

After all his friends mysteriously disappeared and his father telling him to look for something called the 'Derris Emblem', Lloyd knew he had no choice but to go on alone. He went through the warp pad to the next part of Derris-Kharlan. It was there he found Mithos and Genis.

"Mithos, please! Let me go back to help Lloyd!" Genis told Mithos, pushing him out of his body.

"Genis, you're really going to choose him over me? I thought we were friends..."

"Mithos! Get away from him!!" Lloyd shouted, running over.

"How dare you give me orders! You... You son of Kratos!"

Lloyd suddenly found himself in a strange forest. He saw Mithos mourning his sister and Yuan and Kratos facing him.

"Woah... What's going on?!" Lloyd asked himself, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Martel!... How could you?!" Mithos gasped, clutching his dead sister.

"Human! Your kind should not be allowed to live!" Yuan glared, charging his electric ball.

"How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?" Kratos asked him, drawing his sword.

"I'll never forgive you... You humans are all the same!!" Mithos cried, glaring at Lloyd, who had no idea what was going on. Yuan and his father were about to attack him.

"Mithos, Yuan, Dad!!!" Lloyd screamed, trying to understand the situation. He put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tight. At that point, he heard his father's voice.

"_Lloyd, don't lose yourself! The truth is within you!"_

Lloyd gasped and opened his eyes when he heard that. He realized he was back on Derris-Kharlan with Genis.

"Why do you interfere?! We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! To have a world where no one would be persecuted!"

Mithos disappeared into the Cruxis Crystal and Genis regained himself.

"Genis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Mithos is..."

"Genis, why did we come here?"

"To... get the Great Seed back and save the world."

"Right. To restore the world where half-elves, elves and humans can live together freely. Let's get Mithos to understand that too."

"...We don't need to fight him, we just need to get him to understand... Thanks Lloyd! Where's Raine and the others?"

"We were caught up in a trap and got separated..."

"Then let's go and save them!"

"The Cruxis Crystal won't come off. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it should be okay. Let's get going!"

Genis ran along to the warp pad and Lloyd quickly followed. They actually had no idea where the pad was going to take them, so they were a little shocked when they found themselves in Welgaia.

"There's such a cold feeling here... Mithos... You've even abandoned your own kind..." Genis whispered, looking around him.

"Let's go! We have to stop Mithos!" Lloyd said, taking Genis' mind off their cold surroundings.

As the pair wondered through the empty city, Lloyd mysteriously got himself separated from Genis. One moment he was next to him, the next he was gone. Nonetheless, Lloyd continued walking on his own until he saw a dark circle on the ground, which dragged him in and he disappeared. Then Zelos and Sheena appeared where Lloyd had just been.

"Where the heck is this funky place?!" Zelos groaned, clearly bored of seeing this dull place.

"Do you... hear a strange sound?" Sheena suddenly asked, looking around her. Zelos listened out and looked around him too. The same dark circle that dragged Lloyd away had appeared to take them.

"Aww crap! Let's get the hell out of here!" Zelos said, and the duo attempted to run, but not fast enough. They, too, where caught up in the magic. They refused to let themselves be dragged down, where a giant spider had appeared, ready eat them. As they stared down at the spider, they heard another sound. They looked up and saw Kuchinawa and Seles staring down at them.

"What's the matter? You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run!" Kuchinawa darkly smirked.

"Seles?..." Zelos whispered, staring at his sister wondering how she'd gotten there and why she was looking at him the same way Kuchinawa looked at Sheena.

"Such a pathetic sight Zelos..." Seles sneered, laughing at him.

"What's going on here?!" Sheena cried out, wishing she understood the situation.

"They can't be here! There's no way either of them could be here! It's just an illusion!" Zelos said, refusing to believe that his sister was standing there taunting him.

"You're so stupid. Don't you remember? I was brought here just the same as you. Have you shut your eyes to reality for so long that you can't tell what's real anymore?" Seles laughed.

"But Kuchinawa wasn't--"

"You grew up in Mizuho, yet you still can't tell if I'm an illusion? You really are a failure!"

Sheena knew they couldn't possibly be here. Seles wouldn't talk to Zelos like that and Kuchinawa couldn't have followed them here.

"How could someone so unworthy become the Chosen? You even failed to regenerate the world!" Seles grinned, her words eating away at Zelos.

"Neither of you should have been born. Everyone would be so much happier if you hadn't been born!"

Kuchinawa's words burned deep into them. They suddenly began questioning their existence.

"One who froze in front of Volt and killed her comrades, and one who failed to save an entire world counting on him. A fitting end..." Seles said, making them feel guilty over things they weren't able to control. Sheena couldn't understand Volt and he was refusing to form a pact with anyone anyway. And Zelos was prevented by those around him from regenerating the world because it wasn't the best option for either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla.

"Now if you think you can run, run! You'll be devoured by the darkness and die!" Kuchinawa cackled, as he watched them slowly get pulled deeper and deeper into the circle of darkness. Sheena and Zelos knew if they didn't do something, they were going to get eaten by the monster below.

"Do you want me to save you Zelos?" Seles smiled, with a dark expression on her face.

"Beg for a our forgiveness," Kuchinawa grinned.

"And pledge your loyalty to Cruxis."

Sheena and Zelos weren't very willing to sign their lives away to Cruxis, but they also didn't have enough time to think of an alternative. They had to make a choice, right now. Before they had the chance to do that, Yggdrasil appeared in front of them.

"The monster below will bestow eternal suffering upon you. If it devours you, you will neither live or die. You will be trapped in true darkness in isolation forever!" he said, attempting to persuade them to give up. Sheena almost looked defeated, while Zelos continued to refuse to give up.

"I can save you. Join us and defeat Lloyd. Then this will all be over," Yggdrasil continued, smirking deviously.

"Do we really have a choice?" Zelos sighed, feeling like giving up.

"This isn't what we want... Are we better off giving up?" Sheena asked, Zelos thinking seriously about what she'd said.

"Do it Zelos. I will become the Chosen, do you understand? You'll be free. And I'll have what I've always wanted!"

"And the people of Mizuho will be spared. You don't want more lives from that village to be lost, do you?"

Surrendering was the last thing either of them wanted to do, but Zelos wished for Seles to be happy and Sheena didn't want any more people from Mizuho to die. They were torn between giving up and surrendering. They didn't want to do either. What should they do? What would you do?

"_Listen to me both of you!!!"_

Lloyd's voice suddenly rang into the air.

"Lloyd!" Sheena called, making sure it was really his voice.

"Where are you?!" Zelos growled, looking around him for Lloyd so that he could come and set them free from this trap.

"_I'm right down below!"_

The pair looked below and saw nothing but the spider.

"Lloyd, were you eaten by that monster?!" Zelos gaped, not believing Lloyd would lose against something like that with the Eternal Sword in his possession.

"That Lloyd is the real illusion. The monster is mimicking his voice to lure you."

Yggdrasil told them that looking very bothered about something. He glared at the monster, and then began to get worried. Sheena and Zelos were going to slip through his fingers if he didn't do something.

"_I'm not an illusion! Do you think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings? Do you think it's okay for Seles to become the Chosen where she can be sacrificed at any time?!"_

The two of them were speechless. Lloyd was right, but they still weren't sure of Kuchinawa and Seles were real and if Yggdrasil really planned on what he had promised. The monster suddenly flashed and Lloyd appeared before it was the monster again.

"_Both of you have to decide for yourselves. But I have faith in you. I know you won't run away, even if what we're trying to do is difficult! Don't forget. Your lives have value just by being alive and being there!"_

After they had questioned their existence earlier, these words were a reassurance for them.

"Just by being alive... I have value..." Sheena whispered, smiling inside.

"So a failure like me has value?" Zelos laughed, making his choice, knowing that it was Lloyd below and not a monster.

"Of course not. No life has any value just by being alive!" Yggdrasil hissed. He had well and truly lost Zelos, but he still wanted to win Sheena over before Lloyd got to her. The monster flashed once more, but this time it restored Lloyd in his true form.

"_Shut up! There's a significance in being born. But if that's not good enough for you, I'll give them another value. They're both valuable because they're my friends!"_ "Heh, that's a pretty pathetic value, but I suppose it'll do." Zelos laughed even more and showed that he was rejecting Yggdrasil.

"You reject my offer?!" Yggdrasil roared, trying to make Zelos change his mind. He even made his Seles illusion try to eat at him again.

"You know what I wish for, yet you still interfere?!" Seles glared, but it was no use.

"Sorry, but I've got no choice. The guy who decided my value believes in me and tells me not to run away!" Zelos stopped trying resist the pull from the dark circle and let it drag him in.

"Be ready Lloyd! Because I, the sort of valuable Zelos, am coming for you!!!"

"He beat me to it," Sheena smiled, annoying Yggdrasil even more.

"Are you running away again?!" Kuchinawa taunted, also trying to make Sheena feel guilty.

"I'll raze the entire village of Mizuho!" Yggdrasil growled, but he knew he'd lost, despite his best efforts.

"I am not running! The people of Mizuho are waiting for us to reunite the two worlds! Betraying that trust would truly be running away!" Sheena joined Zelos and the two of them fell below to where Lloyd was waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Zelos asked her as they floated to the ground.

"Yeah... That wasn't good for me..." she quietly said, feeling relieved.

"Welcome back you two..." Lloyd smiled, happy to see they were safe.

"It's not like I can run away from the fact I was born..." Sheena sighed, but was glad to have Lloyd as her friend.

"Exactly. Especially since we now have out new found pathetic value and all. I'm gonna try and face my challenges head on."

"Yeah. Running won't solve anything," Lloyd said. He knew Zelos was only joking about the value being pathetic. Mithos was now watching them, believing them to have made a stupid choice.

"What possible value does one burdened to exist with cursed blood have? Sometimes running is the only way to save yourself. Humans are…so arrogant," he said and then left the scene. A Spider Figurine floated down between the trio.

"…What is that?" Lloyd stared at it, then poked it.

"A spider figurine?" Zelos blinked, finding it weird.

"But it's broken in half. It's kind of creepy..." Sheena stared at the split in the middle.

"Maybe it's an admonition to not run away," Lloyd randomly said.

"Heh. I guess that's one way to look at it."

"Maybe it is, I'm gonna hang on to it as a reminder." Sheena took it and put it in her pocket. Lloyd quickly explained that he hadn't found anyone and had been separated from Genis and ran off to find him, along with everyone else. Before Sheena went on to follow, Zelos stopped her.

"You are... okay... Aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise. Don't worry about me!"

"If you say so..." Zelos' concern for Sheena seems strange, no? What could it mean? Time will tell... But there was a sparkle in the air that came challenged them.

"_I feed off the fear and selfishness that lives in the hearts of men. Will you offer your selfishness to me?" _it asked, stunning both of them. They didn't have Lloyd with them, but the reckoned they could take this thing on.

"You're on!" Zelos said, drawing his sword.

"_Fall into dark, pleasant sleep inside of me..."_

"Sheena, stay back, okay?" Zelos pushed her back, but she refused to be pushed around.

"I can still fight!"

"No! Just... Summon or something..." he told her, looking very worried. Sheena sighed and chose to co-operate. She summoned Origin, who took care of the Fugitive nicely.

"That easy, huh?" Zelos laughed, grinning at Sheena.

"_...Light fled into darkness, and you are now the new light. The coward who fled into darkness has lost his power."_

The sparkle disappeared and the two soon realized they'd completely lost Lloyd. They went off to look for him, but he'd gotten himself into a pickle as well. While running around, Lloyd didn't find Genis, but then he noticed he'd been separated from Sheena and Zelos, but he found himself in another strange situation before he had time to turn back to look for them. He looked high up on platform where Yuan and Kratos stood.

"This place appears to have expanded the last time I was here..." Yuan said, looking around him.

"That doesn't matter. We should leave this place and find Lloyd. Something could happen to him."

"True, let's move."

Before they could do that, they saw two women in front of them. They were Anna and Martel.

"What are you doing here?!" Kratos asked, then he noticed Martel and began to believe this was an illusion.

"It can't be..." Yuan whispered, not believing this sight.

"My poor, deluded Yuan... What have you done?" Martel asked, with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're dead!"

"So why am I here?"

"The two of you should never have turned against Mithos..." Anna told them. Kratos knew they were illusions and didn't listen to them. But Yuan wasn't so sure.

"I am here in front of you Yuan. Here to tell you that you have betrayed all of my hopes. The Renegades do not do what I wish for. You've gone against Mithos. You've destroyed all of our hopes," Martel said, clearly getting the better of him.

"This is not what we wished for Martel! You said it yourself!"

"I wished for peace. Mithos' way is the only way."

"You killed me Kratos. Did you really think I'd be able to move on so easily?"

They stood there, staring at the women they loved. Even if they were illusions, could what they were saying be true? Is Martel truly happy with Mithos' ideals? Does Anna truly despise Kratos for what he did? Lloyd helplessly watched the situation, and he was also looking for a way to get to them. Yggdrasil then appeared before them.

"Do you not see? The two of you betrayed your loved ones. You believe you can move on as you please, but it seems that they aren't as happy as you believe."

"I know this is an illusion. There's a problem with the Anna in front of me, because the Anna I know is pregnant. This one is not," Kratos said, throwing Yggdrasil slightly, but he still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Even if the person is fake, their feelings are still the same. You cannot deny that."

"Dad! Yuan! Don't listen to him!!" Lloyd shouted from the bottom of the platform. The angels turned and saw Lloyd staring up at them.

"The two of you know how Martel and Mom feel! This is just a pointless trap to eat away at you both! To make you question the truth!"

Kratos already knew Lloyd was right. The statement was directed more towards Yuan than Kratos. But it was at that point that Kratos had a good look at the floor they were standing on. There was something weird about it.

"...I understand these illusions now. This is what we believe Anna and Martel to be thinking, despite knowing their feelings," Kratos explained, stepping to the edge of the platform.

"So... These live in our hearts?" Yuan asked.

"Probably."

"You're going to betray me again?" 'Martel' whispered. Yuan looked at it and knew what he had to do.

"Kratos, are you going to leave now and never earn my forgiveness?" the Anna illusion asked, glaring at him. Kratos just smirked at it and jumped down to Lloyd. As he left, so did 'Anna'.

"Martel... I know you're dead. I can only learn to forget you. I can only learn to move on... with someone else..." Yuan said, and then joined Kratos and Lloyd. 'Martel' also disappeared and Mithos looked down at them.

"It's one thing to run away from the truth. It's completely different if you choose to ignore it."

"You know nothing of the truth," Kratos told him before Mithos took his leave.

"You guys are okay, right?" Lloyd asked them.

"Those illusions existed only to try and turn our eyes from the truth. Mithos failed to get it to work by getting Anna's appearance wrong," Kratos sighed.

"In the end, we both have to learn to let go of what happened in the past and move on to the future," Yuan said. As he said it a strange symbol ascended toward them.

"What's that weird thing?"

Lloyd poked this symbol, like he did to the spider figurine.

"That's what they call a 'Symbol of Truth'," Yuan replied. It looked like a wheel.

"It's probably to remind you both to keep your eyes on the truth. That's seems kind of obvious," Lloyd said, handing it to Yuan.

"Maybe so..." Yuan slipped it into his pocket while Lloyd moved on.

"It's strange, I lost Zelos, Sheena and Genis somehow..." Lloyd laughed to himself. He ran off, but Yuan noticed something. There was still a hologram of the wheel in the air.

"_Those who are blind from the truth always perish from guilt. Will you give me your guilt?"_ The former Seraphim stood before the strange hologram, listening to its words.

"We are not blind from the truth, but you are more than welcome to take away our guilt," Yuan replied, drawing his weapon.

"_Then be forever guilty."_

A monster similar to the one that Sheena defeated appeared before them. Kratos and Yuan didn't looked very fazed by it. With Shining Bind and Thunder Explosion, it was easily defeated.

"_The truth is clearly seen. Go on walking, keeping your eyes on what is real. The one who turns his eyes from the truth has been vanquished..."_

Kratos looked around him and saw Lloyd had disappeared.

"We have to find him," he quickly said, and went to find his son. But first, he found Sheena and Zelos.

"Hey, you guys are safe! Where's Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"We've lost him too," Kratos told them, still looking around him.

"This place isn't that big and he can't have gone far. We'll definitely find him," Yuan reassured, and they soon went off to try and look for Genis, as well as Lloyd.

**KKE: Two down, and I'm not quite sure how many to go!**

**DF: You mean you can't be bothered to count?**

**KKE: I guess so.**

**DF: Care to answer the cliffhanging questions?**

**KKE: Okay, sure, just some of them. First of all – Sequel. I don't know just yet. It depends on if I can think of some good storylines. Although one quick question – Is Knight of Ratatosk worth playing or should I just come up with another story all together? Second – Extras. I will reveal just one, which should be obvious – ANNA GIVES BIRTH!!! Third – Kratos and Derris-Kharlan. Wait and see! And finally – The Death. Top Secret! And like I said, it's not Jen!**

**DF: You're still leaving people hanging on the edge, you evil, evil person.**

**KKE: I'm known for evil cliffhangers!**

**DF: Indeed you are! See you all soon!**


	66. The Judged and The Loners

**KittyKatEmo: I will once again be going on holiday next month!**

**DeadlyFlower: You appear to be going on holiday every month**

**KKE: Well, the last time I went on holiday was 7 months ago, so it was quite a while ago. Anyways, I have some exams coming up as well as my holidays, so updates will be slow. But I will try to do a few quick updates. **

**DF: Chapter 66: The Judged and The Loners**

Lloyd couldn't believe he was losing everyone around him just moments after finding them. His absent minded wandering around brought him to the very same prison cells he had been in before when they came here to get the Mana Fragment. He noticed Seles and Shuya stuck in the same prison together. Lloyd ran over to the cell but was quickly whisked away into the illusion.

"Did you see that?" Seles asked, pointing at the air in front of them.

"Lloyd disappearing? Yes... Something strange is going on..."

The cell door suddenly opened, confusing the duo even more.

"...I guess staying here for no reason wouldn't be very meaningful," Seles said, to which Shuya agreed.

"You're right. Let's go and find the others."

The pair exited the cell. When they left, they heard a sound behind them. They both turned and saw Marta, the girl they met from when Palmacosta was destroyed.

"So the two of you are safe? Thank goodness for that..." the girl smiled.

"You're... Marta, right?"

Seles looked pleased to see her, but she was still suspicious.

"Yes, that right! So you still remember me!"

"How are you even here?" Seles asked.

"I followed you all here! You didn't see me because I kept out of your way."

"There's something weird about all this..." Shuya whispered to Seles. She knew he was right, but there was also something strange. Or rather, there was nothing strange at all. Marta looked like a living breathing human. Even though there was nothing strange about Marta, there was still something strange about the whole situation.

"Now that you're both safe, I'll take you to Lloyd!"

"Okay!" Seles smiled, hoping that Lloyd had found her brother safe and sound.

"Wait, she's an illusion. She can't be here," Shuya said, taking out a knife and almost ready to charge at her.

"Hang on a sec Shuya!" Seles cried, stopping him. She drew her sword and stood in front of Marta to protect her.

"I'm standing here breathing Shuya! I'm not an illusion!"

"Seles, move!" Shuya snapped, unwilling to attack her.

"I won't let you kill her! Besides, how can you tell she's an illusion?"

"Seles... You believe me? Thank you so much!" Marta gladly smiled, completely hiding herself behind her.

"I can't believe you'd try to kill me Shuya... And I thought you were nice!"

"Seles! Move! Let me put an end to this!" Shuya sharply told her, ready to push her out of the way if he had to.

"If you want to kill her, then you'll have to go past me first!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" rang the sound of Lloyd's voice. A pool of blood spilled onto the floor between them.

"There's something evil coming from that blood! Be careful Seles!" Marta told her, shrinking behind her even more.

"Lloyd... Are you real?" Shuya asked, looking at the blood.

"Please calm down! Why are you even fighting each other? You're meant to be friends!"

Lloyd suddenly appeared on that pool of blood, looking at both of them.

"Lloyd!"

"He's real..."

"Why have you stopped attacking?! Shuya is a traitor! He deserves to be punished!" Marta glared, almost wishing them to go on.

"What?" Seles blinked, surprised at her words.

"And Shuya, why don't you let yourself be killed? You feel bad for betraying your friends, both with Kuchinawa and the Renegades. If you want to make up for it, now is your chance!"

"..."

Shuya was silent. He hadn't told anyone he felt that way. Mithos then appeared in front of them.

"Yes, it's for the best. You can end any resentment, any feelings of revenge from your friends right here, right now," he told him, with a disturbing look on his face.

"Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves! Don't confuse who you should be fighting! Dying won't settle anything! Killing won't solve anything!" Lloyd cried out, making sure Shuya wouldn't force Seles into doing the wrong thing because of his own feelings.

"That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic. If you have been betrayed, you hate the traitor. And traitors deserve to be punished," Mithos said, glaring at Lloyd.

"But if you keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge! Besides…you're just running away if you die. You'll forget the murder and the pain of that crime."

"Spawn... new hate?" Seles whispered.

"…Running away from my crime…" Shuya told himself. The two of them looked at Lloyd.

"Do you think the real Marta would want things to end like this? We've met her, we know she's a good person! Besides, Shuya, you saved her life! And what you're both doing is selfish!" Lloyd told them.

"…You're…the real Lloyd," Shuya said, facing him again.

"…And that Marta is a fake. Marta wouldn't say things like that…"

"Are you…going to kill me?!" Marta whimpered, backing away from Seles.

"Stop deceiving my friends!!" Lloyd growled, but before he couldn't make her disappear, Marta disappeared on her own.

"I came to get you guys…" Lloyd smiled.

"…I'm sorry about... all that betrayal stuff... I guess dying was just a way of running away..." Shuya said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay Shuya. There's no need to feel bad. We forgave you a long time ago. There's no need to dwell on the past," Seles told him.

"There are so many things you can do before you die. And I don't think everything has to be forgiven. But no matter how painful things may be, you just can't dwell on the past," Lloyd told him.

"…You're right," Shuya smiled. "Let's stop allowing ourselves to be trapped in the past," Seles said.

"I can't think about creating new world while dragging the past along..." Mithos continued watching the situation, knowing he'd let yet more potential minions slip through his fingers.

"And thus, you forget the past… The countless lives that were lost…and the pain of those that suffered. Crimes must be met with punishment."

Mithos disappeared and a Chipped Dagger floated down before them.

"Hey, another one of these weird things... What is it this time?" Lloyd said, poking this memento too.

"A knife..." Shuya stared at the blade, as did Seles.

"There are nicks all over the blade."

"Maybe it's a symbol of your past…" Lloyd told them.

"We should think of it that way," Shuya said.

"Yes…so that we may never fight amongst ourselves again," Seles smiled. She put it in her bag, while Lloyd admitted something embarrassing.

"Strangely enough, I've found a few of the guys... But then I lost them again... But I'll find them! So come on! And stick with me!" Lloyd said, walking on. Before Shuya and Seles got the chance to follow him, the pool of blood began to speak to them.

"_All life bears sin when it is born. Will you face your sins?"_ The duo decided to deal with this, then they would catch up with Lloyd.

"Bring it on!" Seles said.

"_Then sinners, be judged."_

The monster that appeared was another similar to what Sheena, Zelos, Yuan and Kratos had battled. Seles used Star Cannon and Shuya used Raiden to easily defeat it.

"…_Light fell into darkness along with sin. You bear your sin and are the new light. The power of darkness has now ended."_

Seles and Shuya turned to see that Lloyd had gone. They weren't able to keep up with him, but they were able to meet up with everyone else.

"Zelos!!!" Seles called, running over to her brother.

"Hey, you guys are okay!" Zelos smiled, hugging his sister as she ran into him.

"Yes, Lloyd helped us. You haven't seen him anywhere, have you? He seems to have disappeared..." Shuya told them all.

"The same thing happened to us. We'd better go after him," Kratos said, and so they tried looking for Lloyd once more.

Lloyd had made his way over to the refreshers. He stood looking around him, not sure what he should do. Then it slowly got dark around him. An empty, cold feeling surrounded him. He didn't know what it was. This feeling... It was something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. But there were two young girls who knew exactly what this feeling was like – Presea and Jenna.

"I hate it here..." Presea said, looking around the darkness with a sad, broken look in her eyes.

"Yes, me too..." Jen replied, with the same look.

"Do you feel the same feeling I have? Like there's a tight feeling in your chest, so cold, so empty, so..."

"Lonely..."

The girls understood each other well.

"This place feels like the land of the dead. The lack of life, the eerie silence... Everything about this place reminds me of when I was so alone in that place..." Jen said, looking into the distance.

"Yes, I know what you mean. When I had that experimental Exsphere on me, it was like I was dead. I was dead to everyone around me and I was dead emotionally. This place gives me that very same feeling..."

"Then how about we send you back to that place?" came a sinister voice belonging to a male. Both girls turned around to see Vharley and a dark haired green eyed girl around the same age as Jen.

"Eve..." Jen whispered, recognizing the girl in an instant.

"Did you honestly think I'd given up on chasing your life? I gained so much power when I became you, as well as the alliances from the people who trusted you. Things haven't ended just because you think you killed me in the Great Seed Chamber," the girl sneered, surprising Jen.

"The same for you Presea. If you thought you'd killed me in Meltokio, think again. Here I am, standing before you! And while I don't need an Exsphere from you anymore, I would like to have revenge. I want you to go back feeling the feelings around you. So hated, so empty, so alone..." Vharley smirked, drawing a sword.

"I killed you once Jenna, and I'll do it again. When Presea dies, there will be no more witnesses. Only Vharley and myself will know of what happened. And then I will get what I want. And you'll be remembered as traitor among all your friends," Eve said, drawing a sword of her own.

The two girls stood there, knowing they couldn't allow this to happen. Was there anything they could do? There could be a bloody fight to the death. Or something could save them. Someone appeared before them and offered them a bargain – Yggdrasil.

"The two of you know the feeling of loneliness. You know the pain of it all and you hate it so much. If you deliver Lloyd and Kratos to me, I'll spare you both."

"I won't betray my brother..." Jen whispered to Presea.

"And I refuse to go along with this... There must be something we could say or do..." Presea replied, looking to Vharley, doing her best to think of something she could say to him. But it soon dawned on both girls that this was an illusion. Jen knew she delivered the finishing blow on Eve. She made sure of that before her time ran out at that time. And Presea did the same to Vharley. That was her revenge for what he did to Alicia.

"Those two will not kill us. If you wish for a fight, then come, fight," Presea told Vharley, and knew Jen was thinking the same for Eve.

"You two are out of your mind. Even if you do somehow manage to kill us, you'll still be on your own, just like you should be, like you always have been," Vharley told Presea, his words eating away at her.

"Nobody is supposed to be alone! These two were never meant to be alone!"

Lloyd's voice rang into the air and he came running over. He was still blocked off, but he was now in the light, while the girls were still in the darkness.

"Lloyd?" Presea blinked, surprised to see him, wondering how he'd found them.

"If they weren't supposed to be alone, then why was their time robbed from them? Their feelings of loneliness grew when their time was taken through death, both physically and emotionally. The two of them were destined to be alone forever," Yggdrasil replied, making Presea think.

"Were they? Then why did Presea meet us? We cured her! She's now our friend! She's not alone anymore! She's come out of her loneliness! And Jen, she was murdered because of jealousy! But now she had been brought back into this world! They're not lonely any more! They have their friends! And their friends are us! _I'm_ a friend to both of them!" Lloyd shouted, and held out his hand.

"Guys, come into the light! Ignore him!"

Both of them stared at him, not sure what to believe. Presea looked around her and she realized why this darkness felt so painful.

"Lloyd is in the light, he doesn't feel the same feelings we do because he isn't lonely... You and I have suffered loneliness for so long, we don't know how to feel anything else. This darkness had manifested itself into her feelings. But... Lloyd is right, we're not lonely. We have friends. And you have your brother," Presea smiled, and took Lloyd's hand, leaving the darkness. Lloyd held his hand out once more.

"Come on," he said, smiling at her. Jen looked at Eve.

"You didn't take everything from me. And you never will..." she whispered to the illusion of her murderer and took her nephew's hand. The darkness completely disappeared and the feelings in hearts of Presea and Jen dissolved. Mithos had now appeared and continued looking at them.

"You seem to think loneliness is easily chased away. One of you will be alone for eternity once more. If I were to tell you who, that would just spoil the surprise..." Mithos grinned, and left the three of them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Lloyd asked them.

"Yes... That was startling, but... I know we're not lonely. It's difficult to stop feeling something you've always had..." Presea sighed, looking down.

"We just have learn to appreciate the company all of you give us. In time, we'll be able to forget any feelings of loneliness we once felt..." Jen said, smiling at Lloyd. A white marble suddenly dropped in front of them.

"These symbols seem to be appearing with everyone... This one tells you to remember that you aren't alone, that there's no need to feel like you're in darkness..." Lloyd said, picking it up and handing it to Jen.

"Maybe..." she said, putting it in her pocket.

"You said everyone... Does that mean you've found some of the others?" Presea asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I told Seles and Shuya to stick with me, but even they disappeared. Something weird had been going on every since me and Genis got here..."

"You found Genis too? Mithos didn't harm him, did he?" Jen asked.

"No, no, he's fine. He kinda... Disappeared they same way the others have strayed from me..."

"I see. In that case, you go on and look for whoever is left. We'll meet with everyone else and take them to the room where the transporter is, then you can come and find us," Presea suggested, to which Lloyd agreed. The only ones left to find were Raine and Colette. As he went on to find them, Presea and Jen saw a small black cloud behind them, and it began to speak to them.

"_Lonely ones will always be engulfed by their past feelings. Will you allow me to engulf you?"_ Both females just decided to get this out of the way. Presea used Bloody Flame **(A/N: a.k.a ****Hien Messhoujin****. Not exactly the translation, but good enough...) **and Jen used Indignation Judgement to take care of this monster.

"_Nothing is ever destined, nothing is ever certain until all the odds become impossible. Break through the odds and change destiny."_

The black cloud disappeared and while Lloyd made his way to find Raine and Colette, as well as find out where Genis had vanished to, Presea and Jen went to meet up with the others, let them know Lloyd was fine, tell them he'd meet them once he'd found the remaining ones. Then it was the end. Time to face Mithos, time to fix the what he had done. But what next? What happens after that?

**KKE: What indeed**

**DF: Have fun guessing**

**KKE: Hopefully I will get an update in next week, but no promises! I'll do my very best!**

**DF: Review?**

**KKE: Thanks for the advice about Knight of Ratatosk! I'm still thinking what to do about that! See you all soon! **


	67. The Neglected

**KittyKatEmo: ****Many apologies for not updating for months! I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to! Anyway, time to get to work and stop leaving you all hanging! Chapter 67: The Neglected**

"Jen! Presea! Have you guys seen Lloyd???" Zelos asked as soon as he caught sight of the girls.

"We did. He has gone to find Raine and Colette, then he will meet us in room where the transporter is. By the way, have any of you seen Genis?" Presea asked them.

"Genis? Did Lloyd find him?"

"He said he strayed from him, but he doesn't know when that happened," Jen replied.

"The best thing we can do right now is stay together and wait for Lloyd to return to us," Yuan suggested. He looked slightly worried about something, but he chose not to dwell on whatever that was. The group left to wait for Lloyd just as he was finding Raine and Colette.

The teacher and student were trapped in a room full of mirrors. There didn't seem to be any way in or out. Then in the blink of an eye, there were two people opposite them: The Mayor of Iselia and Virginia, Raine's mother.

"What are they…?" Colette whispered.

"Be careful. It's an illusion," Raine said, staring at both of them intently.

"You think I'm an illusion? This is why everyone says half-elves are fools!" the Mayor laughed, stabbing through Raine like lightning. She hated the prejudice comments she'd been receiving the moment her cover as an elf was blown.

"Raine… My pitiful child… A tainted child who only received half of her elven blood…" Virginia sighed, her sad eyes boring in Raine's.

"Mother?..." she slowly whispered, thinking back to her Virginia's diary. If this wasn't an illusion, then would that mean that she didn't mean a word she'd written in that diary?

"Half elves have no place in this world," the Mayor glared.

"That's not true!!!" Colette blurted out. She didn't want people to oppose the half-elves anymore. She'd seen enough and the oppression of half-elves was what started Mithos' whole breakdown.

"It was because of you despicable halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall…" Virginia continued, incensing Raine.

"Then why did you give birth to us?!" she demanded, questioning everything she had learnt in Exire.

"There probably wasn't any other choice. That's why you were thrown away when you were born," the Mayor said. Raine wanted to maintain her belief that the people behind the mirror were illusions, but when it felt this real and was this personal, she found it difficult to keep believing.

"Disappear from this world," Virginia soullessly exclaimed. Raine did everything to stop everything from getting to her, but it was getting harder.

"Why are you saying such cruel things?!" Colette finally shouted. She, too, was getting upset over this.

"Shut up, you failed Chosen!" the Mayor spat at her, silencing her immediately. What exactly had she failed? Zelos was the awakened Chosen, not her. But then she was the one chosen to save Sylvarant, yet she hadn't done it. Maybe that was what she had failed. She was also guilty of betraying her friends.

"I didn't want to be born like this…" Raine whispered, looking away from her mother.

"It can't be helped. It's your fault for not being a pureblood," Virginia said, still staring at Raine.

"_No! You're wrong!" _rang the sound of Lloyd's voice. Both Raine and Colette immediately looked up. They saw that he had also appeared on the mirror along with Mithos.

"No they're not. Half elves are despised and discriminated against for merely being alive. Our entire existence is a crime," Mithos said. Lloyd sneered at his comments.

"No! It's not the half elves' fault! People who can't accept those who are different are the ones to blame! It's because of their weak hearts!" he retorted. That silenced Mithos. He could only watch on as Lloyd smashed his way through the mirror, freeing Raine and Colette in the process.

"Lloyd…" Colette smiled, so very happy to see that he was safe.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Lloyd calmly said. Raine suddenly found that her eyes had been opened. The person standing behind that mirror wasn't her mother after all, but she still felt like she had a point to prove to her.

"It's hopeless Raine. You'll just be abandoned again. As long as you are a half elf, the world will continue to hate you…"

"Lloyd came for us! He could have left us behind to face Mithos!" she shouted to the never changing image of her mother.

"You'll just be betrayed again. Because you're a half-elf."

"…You may be right. But then again, you may be wrong. It wasn't because

of my blood that you abandoned me. It was because of the world that hated my blood and a mother who was too weak to stand up against it. I'm going to stop hating that weakness. My hatred never changed anything. In order to change the world, I must first…change myself. I'm glad I was born a half-elf. It was because of it that I met Lloyd and my other dear friends," Raine exclaimed. With that, Virginia said nothing more. There was nothing more Mithos could have her say now that she was no longer under his spell. But he decided to maintain his hope to keep Colette. Besides, she'd already joined him once.

"You, failed Chosen. What will you do? If you obey your blood as a Chosen and lend me your power, the world will be saved."

"Yes. Give up your life and fulfill your duty as the Chosen! You were born to be a sacrifice!" the Mayor told her.

"I…have the blood of the Chosen flowing in me. I was born…to save the world. Because I was the Chosen, I was always alone in the village. Until Lloyd came to school, no one would be my friend. Because I was the creature known as the Chosen…I wasn't even a human being…" she said, smiling to herself about the memories she had with Lloyd.

"Of course! The Chosen exists to save the world! A Chosen who can't do that is nothing more than a monster!" the Mayor cried out in one last attempt to change her mind.

"I used to think that way. That it's okay because I'm not human. But that was because I was weak. Just as humans are unable to accept half-elves, I wasn't able to accept that there was another way of life other than to wait for death. My heart was weak, too."

"Is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised!" Mithos irritably stated, disappearing from the scene.

"You guys are okay, right?" Lloyd asked them, hoping they weren't too upset about everything.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you so much for coming," Raine thanked him from the bottom of her heart.

"It's okay. Huh? Hey look!" he said, pointing at the mirror shards that had appeared before them.

"What do you think these are for?" Colette asked Raine, hoping she'd know.

"Perhaps they're symbols of the weakness of our hearts?"

"Then let's hang on to it to remind us never to think that way," Colette said.

"So Lloyd, have you found any one else? Did you find Genis?" Raine quickly asked, worried about the welfare of her younger brother.

"Um, yeah, I did… But then he went missing. I don't even know how it happened! Jen and Presea went to find everyone else… You wouldn't believe the day I've been having here… Anyway, everyone should be waiting for us in the room with the transporter. Let's go and meet them!"

Before they could even make one step, Genis suddenly appeared.

"Lloyd! Where did you disappear to?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he growled, clearly annoyed with being left behind.

"_I _disappeared?! You're the one who disappeared!"

"You know what? I don't care because it doesn't matter! At least we've found each other now! What's that shiny thing behind you?"

"Huh?"

All four present spun around and saw a strange monster behind them.

"_I reflect the bitterness that lies in the depths of your hearts. Will you face your darkness?"_

"Genis, I think we'll be able to handle this," Raine grinned.

"Of course we will! Leave it to us!"

"_Then face your darkness."_

A simply cast of Fairy Circle and Indignation Judgement put the monster away nicely.

"…_You have conquered your darkness. You have changed from shadow to light. That which was light will lose its power."_

The Neglected monster faded away and Lloyd was finally able to explain what had happened to him. This took about 3 minutes, then he remembered he'd promised to meet the others.

"There they are!" Seles called, pointing them out as soon as she caught sight of them. Kratos was relieved to see that his son was alive and well. Yuan had a similar feeling when he saw that Raine was safe.

"Sorry for the wait! Things have been really weird around here… So, are you guys ready to go for Mithos?" he asked, eager to crack on with things and save the world.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Sheena said, equaling Lloyd's eagerness.

"You'll need the Derris Emblem. Its right over there," Kratos told him, showing Lloyd its location.

"Derris Emblem? What does that do?"

"It's a seal Mithos created to block the path to his castle. He created it by linking his soul with the fabric of space by the power of the Eternal Sword."

"…So that's why the trap didn't affect me."

"With this, the path to Mithos' castle is now open."

"Right… Let's go guys!"

Everyone followed Lloyd to the castle. The final battle awaited them. They knew Mithos would probably possess a lot of strength. But they were quite confident they'd be able to beat him. There were more of them then there were of him.

**KKE: I know this chapter was short! Will the next chapter be longer? Yes. When will I get that out? I don't know. I'm so sorry! Hopefully soon! Please have patience with me!!! Review?**


	68. This is it

**KittyKatEmo: I have no excuses other than the usual – so many activities, so little time, T_T Anyway, here's the update! Chapter 68: He won't Change**

The arrival at the Mithos' castle was tense. Everyone was nervous and Genis didn't want to contemplate what he might have to do if Mithos rejected their help. There was a small chance they could still save him, a chance to bring him back from his insanity, but it was only a small chance. It was almost certain that they were going to have to kill him order to stop him. However when reaching Mithos' palace, there was a large dragon blocking the way.

"You'll have to defeat me if you want to proceed any further," it murmured to them. Even though the dragon looked very strong, it was very obvious that it had one critical weakness – light. And it just so happened that Colette was in no mood to be dealing with time-wasting gate keepers.

"Angel Feathers!" As soon as the rings of light vanquished the dragon, the group was able to move on. That just got their hearts racing even more than they already were. They had faced Mithos before, but he was only in the form of Yggdrasill and this time, everything he had fought, suffered and betrayed for was at stake. There was no way he was going to go easy on them. Lloyd took the first step forward and took a deep breath.

"Is everyone ready?" There was an affirmative nod from each and every one of them.

"I'm prepared to accept whatever happens in this battle and we _will _win!" Raine smiled. She was usually the backbone of the group and she needed to show her confidence to keep everyone else going.

"It's time I made it up to everyone who believed in a coward like me…" Sheena grinned. She didn't look scared, she only a fiery will that was raring to go.

"It's time this system is stopped… No one should have sacrifice themselves like this anymore," Zelos whispered with one hand over his Cruxis Crystal. He had never believed the system of the Chosen had worked and it was now his chance to destroy it.

"Everyone should be able to live freely in this world. If Mithos can't see that, then at least we can and we'll be able to do something about it!" Genis looked tense. He obviously didn't want to kill his friend but he certainly understood that the fate of the world was much more important. He couldn't afford to let his feelings get in the way of what he had to do.

"Our goal is to germinate the Great Seed and reunite the two worlds… We can't fail! I have to do this for Alicia and everyone else I care about!" Presea said. There wasn't much emotion in her eyes. She was just ready to do whatever it took to make the world a better place for her sister so that she would never have to face the pain that killed her ever again.

"I will do what I can to protect all of you!" Colette promised. She had to 'betray' them and she knew that not all of them had fully regained their trust in her yet. She now had the chance to redeem herself and do something honorable for the sake of the world. She wasn't going to let this pass.

"I have to atone for letting this twisted world exist…" Kratos sighed, looking very guilty for what he had caused. He had to make things up to Lloyd and protect Anna and his unborn daughter. That was his only goal.

"He made my brother suffer and he will pay!" Seles glared. She had just as much fiery will as Sheena.

"I can't let him disappoint Martel… This is all I can do to help her…" Yuan said. He looked grim about the whole thing.

"I haven't lived the best life. A double agent is not someone you want to be associated with. I'll try to rectify that…" Shuya said, laughing on the inside. He had been a bit of an idiot. He, like so many others, had to make it up to the people he had hurt.

"I will do what I must…" Jen simply stated. She had nothing more to say on the matter. She was in the same boat as Genis. She had to kill her old friend.

Lloyd, on the other hand, was glad to see he had such strong support in his coming mission. "All right, let's get going!" he smiled. They all walked through the gate and saw the Great Seed along with Yggdrasill standing by it. He was obviously adamant about what he was going to do. To abandon the entire world and run to Derris-Kharlan forever. The group slowly approached him. His eyes were shut and he was murmuring under his breath.

"Home… I'm going home…" he repeatedly said.

"Mithos! We don't have to fight! Just listen!" Genis called out. But his voice fell of deaf ears.

"Home… I'm going home…" he chanted again, his eyes still closed.

"Something's wrong… He sounds like a puppet…" Lloyd whispered just as the Cruxis Crystal embedded in Genis' chest lit up.

"W-what?!" he cried, frozen in terror in what was happening. The crystal slowly began floating over to Yggdrasill and his eyes snapped open. His lips slowly curled up into a sinister grin.

"I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here. I'm finally myself again!"

"So that's what it was…" Lloyd glared. But he knew he couldn't fight him just yet. There was still time to stop him from what he wanted to do. They just needed to talk to him.

"Mithos, enough of this. Martel is already dead!" Yuan said. He was one person who had to accept that with great difficulty. He hoped he could help Mithos to the same.

"That's not true! Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal."

"That's not living! That's just existing as a lifeless being!" Lloyd retorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Yggdrasill laughed.

"What?!"

"After all, in our bodies flow the blood of humans and half-elves – the bloods of those that despise us. We're better off casting aside such filth and become lifeless beings."

"That's not right…" Jen whispered. All attention turned to her as it was clear there was uneasy tension in her voice. "I have been a lifeless being, floating around in the air with no one knowing of my existence and no one caring whether I was real or not. It may be fun for you, the ruler of the world, but normal people who don't have that kind of power won't feel the same way."

"You're form of lifelessness was different. You had ceased existence. I continue to exist in my body," Yggdrasill started, but then his voice suddenly changed. It was no longer the voice Yggdrasill used, it had switched back to Mithos' voice. "When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth!" Then in a flash of a second, Mithos appeared before them. "Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before, the only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race."

"What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos. Discrimination comes from the heart!" Lloyd responded again.

"He's right. It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon other while placing themselves too high…" Genis said, beginning to fear the worst.

"You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle. That's the weakness of your heart," Sheena glared. She was preparing herself for battle. It was starting to look inevitable.

"Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change. Discrimination will continue," Seles whispered.

"…Then where should the half-elves go? We aren't accepted anywhere. We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?" Mithos challenged.

"You can live anywhere you like," Lloyd replied.

"…Don't make me laugh," Mithos snarled.

"I'm serious. Anywhere is fine. If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open."

"…It's because we couldn't do that…that I…that we wanted a place of our own!" By this time, even Mithos could see he was going to have to fight for his right to rule to world.

"Stop acting like the victim!" Zelos snapped, angry that he wanted to try and make excuses.

"That's just a motive, not a justification," Kratos said, wishing he had stopped things sooner.

"What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?" Presea hissed, her thoughts focused on Alicia.

"People can change, even if they don't change right away. Months, years—as time passes, change is inevitable," Raine said. This was pretty much their last chance to talk him out of what he was doing.

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven. But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart?" Colette asked, causing Mithos to go into deep thought. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous! There is no Goddess. So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!" he roared, and lunged forward at them. A large flash of light hit them all and his rainbow wings burst out.

"Dammit! Get into formation!" Lloyd hissed. All weapons were drawn and Jen took a step back. Everybody circled around Mithos and she stayed in the middle of the circle.

"You, of all people, are not going to stop me," Mithos sneered and lunged into her. Jen stepped to one side, watched him fly past her and threw her sword into his back. Sheena and Lloyd quickly ran forward and landed a few more hits before Mithos responded with Rejection. The three of them, are momentarily stunned by the attack and while Raine saw to their minor injuries, Presea, Kratos and Seles started their wave of fierce attacks. Mithos, however, was very agile and dodged a few of the attacks. Unfortunately for him, Presea's heavy attacks never missed and they were the ones that did the most damage. In fact, Mithos found it the hardest to recover from those attacks, meaning he had even more injuries inflicted by the less heavy hits from Kratos and Seles. A Yggdrasill-styled Outburst was the only thing that knocked them back and stopped the barrage. Before anyone had a chance to launch themselves into him again, he was quick to cast Retribution. Everyone was affected in one way or another and so that bought Mithos some time to start casting his next spell.

"Dammit!" Lloyd hissed as he felt a sharp stab of poison enter his body.

"Use magic!" Sheena called as she prepared to summon. Genis and Seles quickly got themselves into a position that could keep them safe. The two of them were too slow because Mithos was faster. He'd cast Judgment. It was a harsh blow to most of the frontline fighters, but they were lucky that Raine wasn't scratched by the attack. She cast Revitalize almost immediately after the last beam of light disappeared.

"Cover Sheena!" Yuan called as he charged over to Mithos and struck with Thunder Explosion. Sheena was still in the process of summoning and once she'd succeeded, it would deal a great blow to Mithos. Everybody understood that, and that's why most of them decided to get into a full-scale brawl with him. Jen, Raine and Genis stayed back for back-up reasons.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mithos screamed at the top of his voice and blew everybody away from him. He was soon engulfed by a beam of light and quickly transformed himself in his ultimate form.

"That's--!" Lloyd gasped. It looked like a combination of all the monsters he'd fought when rescuing everyone in Welgaia. The Fugitives, The Blinded, The Judged, The Loners and The Rejected all morphed into one and hooked up to Mithos.

"You're not even properly alive anymore, are you?" Jen whispered, horrified at what she was seeing.

"We're not going to give up! Not now! We just have to wait for Sheena!" Zelos said, picking himself up. Raine soon finished casting Revitalize for a second time Colette helped everyone with Holy Song.

"Alright, let's do this…" Yuan sighed, drawing her sword once more.

"What's the plan? We didn't anticipate this…" Lloyd asked, but Kratos had confidence in one person to think of something.

"Jen, use your talent," he smiled. She nodded and took a look at everything around her.

"What talent?" Lloyd asked.

"It took us several hours to think up the first stratergy. She'll be able to think of one in the next few moments."

"How is that possible?"

"She knows what to do to survive. She always has done," Kratos replied, hoping that she could. Lloyd decided to put his confidence in her too.

Jen could see that there was just one big empty space around them, no ledges, no high ground, no nothing. But she could still see a stratergy.

"Sheena's summoning us currently the priority, right?" Everyone around her nodded. "Shuya, Zelos, you two of the fastest among us. You'll provide the cover for her. As we don't know what that thing Mithos is inside of is capable of, we'd best stick to long range attacks. Seles, Genis, Colette and Raine require full cover. Seeing as Colette and Lloyd are good at combat, they'll be providing the cover. Kratos, Yuan, Presea and I will attempt a close range attack."

"Is that wise?" Yuan asked, worried there was a flaw. "You said we didn't know what it was capable of.

"You and Kratos have fought alongside Mithos. I'm relying on the two of you to find his weakness. Presea may not be quick, but she does the most damage. And may not be that strong, but I can move pretty quickly."

"This is all we have to work with and it sounds good," Lloyd smiled. "What positions do we take?"

"Form a zigzag. And make sure you place yourselves around Sheena. Kratos, Yuan, you two will go first. Presea, wait for my signal."

"Right," Presea whispered. As everybody moved into place, Mithos' final machine was ready for action.

"Disappear…" it called out and Judgment was soon raining down on them. Raine was quick to form a barrier to protect everyone around her while Yuan and Kratos had charged off. Colette had already cast Holy Song to help everyone as they landed the first few attacks on Mithos. It seemed quite easy to hit him.

"Did we overestimate him?" Yuan asked.

"Don't even think about underestimating," Kratos said, keeping his mind on the fight. Genis soon hit with Meteor Storm.

"Presea, now!" Jen called, and the two of them joined Kratos and Yuan in the melee. Mithos wasn't going to let them get him that easily and quickly let out an Explosion. That was enough to severely weaken all four of those closest to him. Luckily, Seles had Absolute ready to use so while that occupied Mithos, Raine was able to use Revitalize to help the wounded. Lloyd had also decided to abandon his post defending the others and rushed in with Tempest Beast. Presea went forward as quickly as she could and slammed down with Eternal Damnation.

"Lloyd, Presea, get back!" Jen called as she saw Mithos casting Flame Lance. The two of them used Guardian and Earthly Protection respectively, but it didn't last long enough to completely protect them from the attack. Raine panicked as she tried to cast Nurse as quickly as she could, but that wasn't going to be necessary.

"I've got it!" Sheena shouted. "I call upon the source of heaven, earth, and everything in between, ruler of all! I summon thee, come! Origin!"

Mithos let out a gasp of horror when he heard Sheena's call. She'd just called his enemy, the one he'd betrayed to gain all this power. When Origin appeared, he stopped attacking. He knew that Origin wasn't going to hold back, after all this was his revenge. He knew that this was the end. He shut his eyes and they never opened again.

"Goodbye…. Mithos…." Lloyd whispered as he watched Origin finish their battle. The hardest part was over.

**KittyKatEmo: Further chapters will follow, I swear! And it won't take 7 months this time! I'll be as quick as I can!**


	69. Martel II

**KittyKatEmo: As promised, I'm here as qu****ickly as I can! Chapter 69: Martel II**

As the figure of both Origin and Mithos' ultimate form disappeared, all that could be seen was his Cruxis Crystal and the ghost of Mithos radiating out of it.

"M-Mithos!..." Colette gasped, staring at his pitiful form.

"It's just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live on as long as that Cruxis Crystal exists!" Presea said. She felt sorry for him because of what Alicia had told her about what would happen if she had remained in that Exsphere.

"_And eventually, I'll be taken over by the crystal_," Mithos confirmed, sounding sombre. He didn't like the fate he had been subjected to as much as anyone else. _"I'm tired of playing your game of good and evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal, otherwise Derris-Kharlan will continue to drift away…"_

"What?!" Lloyd began to feel like they could still save him, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"_Do it now! Before I too… am no longer myself…"_

"Lloyd, please help him! Let him die while he's still himself!" Genis begged. He wanted his friend to die with some form of dignity. Lloyd quickly looked to Jen for confirmation and she agreed. He should die they way he wanted to, not what they wanted.

"Alright…" Lloyd whispered, slowly approaching the crystal.

"_Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow, I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!" _He had no remorse and no sorrow for what he had done. It was just as well he wanted to die. Lloyd quickly shattered the crystal. Mithos was no more. There was a long silence before the power sources in Lloyd's Material Blade emerged and formed the Eternal Sword. Origin's voice soon rang through the silent air.

"_The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master of the pact ask of this sword?"_

Lloyd shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Restore the true form of our two worlds!" There was no way of telling what was going to happen now. They were no where near their worlds, they had no idea what was going on now. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, they were back in front of the Tower of Salvation. It took a moment for them to realize what was going on and what had just happened.

"A-Are we back?" Lloyd asked, looking around at his first. All of a sudden, there was a huge earthquake and all eight summon spirits soon appeared before them.

"What are you all doing? What's going on?" Sheena asked the spirits, wondering why they had appeared. Origin's voice soon sounded once more.

"_Your wish is granted__… But there is no link. Without a link, the land will die!" _Origin told them, sounding grim.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"_The world was originally separated in two in order to prevent its destruction. If it returns to its true form, it lacks the mana support itself. The land is dying."_

"I don't need to know why it's dying! What do we need to do to stop it?!"

"_Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree. That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land!"_

"You have to restore the Giant Kharlan Tree!" Yuan said.

"I get it…"

"You have to do it before Derris-Kharlan disappears! Expose the Great Seed to its mana!" Yuan explained.

"Right. Eternal Sword… I'm counting on you," Lloyd smiled.

"_Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field. Not even Yggdrasill… Mithos could stop this from happening. Do you still intend to try?"_

"Yeah."

"_Even strengthen by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces. Are you certain of your decision?"_

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it! It's not like we have a choice!"

"…_Very well."_

Lloyd raised the Eternal Sword and took a deep breath. Using all the power he had, he summoned the mana over to the Great Seed. He could feel that it was being difficult, that it wasn't quite getting through to the Great Seed. Still, he kept going, he kept forcing mana over to it as long as his body could handle the force. Eventually however, he couldn't make the mana penetrate it and he stopped before he did himself an injury.

"It's not working! The mana's being deflected!" he growled, keeping his eyes fixed on the Great Seed. He took a quick glance at all of his friends and then at his Exsphere. He thought about how that Exsphere was made and remembered how many people had died to make these awful things. And he thought about the world and what would happen to it if he gave up. His eyes looked back at the Great Seed and knew that failure was not an option.

"Wait! Don't go! Please wake up!" he screamed, clenching his fist into a tight ball.

"L-Lloyd!" Genis cried as he sensed an incredible amount of mana radiating off him as the Eternal Sword disappeared. Suddenly, a huge pair of wings burst out from his back and he took off, flying towards the Great Seed.

"WAKE UP!" Lloyd screamed again, soaring to it at a great speed. All his friends could only watch as he disappeared from sight, although Colette had followed him almost as soon as he had taken off. She wasn't going let him go on his own where anything could happen to him. Lloyd got to the Great Seed very quickly and the power from his Exsphere began transferring itself to it. Colette caught up to him and looked at Derris-Kharlan.

"It looks like Derris-Kharlan stopped moving away…" she said, trembling with fear. Lloyd took hold of her hand and calmed her down.

"I know, but why? The Eternal Sword is gone…" As he said that, the Eternal Sword reappeared and he took it into his hands, placing Colette's hand on top of it as well. Then he smiled and closed him eyes.

"This is my final wish… Eternal Sword… Please awaken the Great Seed…" he whispered while he and Colette raised the sword once more.

"Please!" Colette called as the sword came down.

"Rise, Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd shouted. There was a huge flash followed by a strong wind that made it impossible for them to keep their eyes open. They stayed close to one another and hoped for the best.

Tabatha meanwhile had arrived by the Tower of Salvation. She had come to do what she needed to do, what Altessa hoped she would be able to do since he'd left Cruxis. She watched the Great Seed slowly descend on towards the ground and smiled, knowing Lloyd had done his duty. She beckoned the Seed over to her and it slowly hovered over her. She shut her eyes and knew she would no longer be Tabatha when they opened. When they did open, she was someone completely new, someone for good.

Soon after Tabatha's transformation, Lloyd and Colette slowly floated down back down to the ground where they saw Tabatha's new persona leaning over a tree sprout. She turned around and faced the duo.

"I am Martel, and also an incarnation of the Great Seed itself. Lloyd, your hope as well as the hope of many others, resurrected me," she smiled. She was truly grateful for his actions.

"So… You're Mithos' sister?" he asked. Inside, he was confused but glad. Confused because he had no idea what was going on but glad because he knew something good had happened.

"No, Mithos' sister Martel is one of many sources within me. I am mana and I am the Giant Tree. I am a symbol of the many lives sacrificed to the Great Seed. I am the new spirit born to accompany Giant Tree. And now the Seed has awakened anew along with me." When she stopped talking, the tree sprout suddenly sky rocketed into the air and became a fully grown tree much to the shock of Lloyd and Colette.

"This is the Giant Kharlan Tree?!" Lloyd gaped, staring at the spectacle before him.

"It's… so beautiful! And so brand!" Colette whispered. It made her happy to see that this tree would keep the world safe.

"This is the future form of the Giant Tree. Right now, it is only a small seedling. In its current state, the tree will wither and die," Martel explained.

"Well then, how do we protect it?!" Lloyd asked, desperate not to let their journey go to waste.

"You must provide the tree with love and adoration. As long as these conditions are met, I shall always protect this tree," Martel replied.

"I promise! If the tree starts to wither… I'll make sure we won't let it die!"

"Then Lloyd, on behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name as proof of the pact."

"A name?"

"The Giant Kharlan Tree was first planted by the elves when they first came as a guardian to watch over and protect them. This newly reborn tree protects elves, humans and all the lives of all who have been caught in between."

Lloyd was silent for a moment as he thought about what that meant. The world would be complete and everyone would be protected because of this tree. It needed a name that represented all of that.

"I've got it! This tree's name is…" **(A/N: Am I right in saying that he called it Yggdrasill? Anyway, I'll leave it as they did in the game)**

**KittyKatEmo: I don't really know where to go from here, so this chapter ends. Something good will happen next chapter! These past few chapters have been pretty much the same as the game, it's about time I got back to what I left seven months ago! I'm sorry it's been seven months T_T Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**


End file.
